This Time Around
by MoonPad932
Summary: Hermione va al pasado y se encuentra con los merodeadores. Se da cuenta de que cambiar el pasado puede tener inesperadas consecuencias en el futuro.
1. Parecido al espejo de Oesed

1. Algo parecido al espejo de Oesed.

Hermione Granger aflojó el tirante de su mochila escolar para aliviar la presión que tenía sobre los hombros. Apenas acababa de terminar doble Aritmancia y planeaba una linda y pequeña (no escandalosa) tarde con Harry y con Ron. Si alguna vez pensó que su quinto año en Hogwarts había sido difícil, en verdad se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada, pues en comparación con séptimo, era un simple juego de niños. Tomó la escalera larga para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor cuando un temblor familiar avisaba que una escalera estaba a punto de moverse.

Hermione gruñó. Estaba demasiado cansada como para jugar con las escaleras ese día. Se apuró a subir la escalera en la que estaba para luego girar y hacer su camino por el de la izquierda, pero ésta se empezó a mover justo cuando ella se iba a subir. Con un suspiro exasperado se fue por la de la derecha. En la parte de arriba de la escalera pasó lo mismo y arriba de la otra lo mismo también. Finalmente, Hermione miraba fijamente a una puerta en la que pensó era el séptimo piso. Estuvo a punto de regresarse por la escalera yendo hacia abajo cuando ésta se alejó del lugar. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio un pasillo largo, con una puerta en el otro extreme. Una gran curiosidad se apoderó de ella.

-Creo que Harry y Ron han sido una mala infuencia para mí- se murmuró a ella misma al tiempo en que atravesaba el pasillo. Sobre la puerta había una inscripción en una lengua que no pudo descifrar: "Strawgoh ed odasap le emreud atruep atse ed sévart a." Abrió la puerta con cautela pero no pudo ver nada, solo un fondo negro. -Lumos- dijo en voz baja e inmediatamente su varita la alusó. Sostuvo la varita enfrente de ella y caminó por el cuarto. En ese instante, la puerta se cerró estrepitosamente detrás de ella al tiempo que su varita volaba y Hermione quedó insconsciente.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien, o algo, sobre ella.Hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza y chocó con algo duro. –¡Au!- chilló una voz. Hermione parpadeó para hacer que se desvanecieran las estrellas de sus ojos y alcanzó a ver a un muchacho de pelo negro y desordenado, que al parecer se había caído de espaldas como a un metro de ella.

-Harry, casi me matas de un susto. ¿Qué hacías parado sobre mí de esa manera?- Hermione se frotó la frente, donde sintió que un moretón empezaba a nacer.

-Sólo trataba de ver si estabas bien- dijo una voz desconocida –Y mi nombre no es Harry. Es James, James Potter.

-James- susurró Hermione con sobrecogimiento. Se paró de un salto, su cuerpo entero sentía un hormigueo con miedo. –No puede ser-. Su cabeza daba vueltas, adoptando una cara de tonta. James ya estaba parado, mirando fijamente a Hermione.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

-Seeh- le contestó – creo.

-No quiero ser grosero ni nada, pero ¿quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Hermione Gr…, uh Hermione,- acabó poco convincente. Si éste era el verdadero James Potter, Hermione sabía que tendría que tener cuidado con lo que dijera. Exprimió su cerebro, pero aún con toda la in formación que tenía, no pudo explicar qué pasaba. Necesitaba ayuda.

-Estás usando la ropa de Gryffindor,- observó James.

Hermione se miró de reojo y palpó su bufanda incómodamente. –Umm… si, yo…- El pánico empezó a hacerse presente en ella y empezó a tener problemas con su respiración.

-Quizás debería de llevarte a la enfermería- dijo James, notando que se estaba poniendo pálida.

-No, estoy bien- dijo, suspirando ruidosamente. Y luego se le ocurrió algo obvio. –Dumbledore, necesito ver a Dumbledore.

-Ok, te llevaré.- James agarró a Hermione del brazo y la encaminó por el pasillo. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del despacho del director James dijo: -Gárgolas galopantes- (n/a: como ya notaron, el día de hoy no amanecí creativa xD).

Cuando entraron a la oficina vieron a Dumblredore sentado en su escritorio escribiendo en u pedazo de pergamino. Volteó un momento a un plato que tenía al lado y escogió un dulce de limón y se lo echó a la boca.

-Disculpe, profesor.

Dumbledore lo volteó a ver sonriendo, -Sí, señor Potter.

James se hizo a un lado para que Hermione entrara al despacho. –Ésta es Hermione- empezó. –La encontré arriba.

Si Dumbledore estaba sorprendido, no se notó. Examinó a Hermione seriamente. –¿Eres una estudiante de intercambio? No sabía que fuéramos a tener en esta semana.

-No, um… yo… ¿podría hablar con usted a solas, señor?- preguntó Hermione tímidamente mientras lanzaba miradas de reojo a James.

Captando que debía irse, James fue hasta la puerta, -Yo sólo esperaré afuera,- dijo.

-Gracias, sr. Potter.- dijo Dumbledore. –Por favour cierre la puerta.

Hermione esperó hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado y luego se agarró a las orillas del escritorio del director. –Señor, necesito su ayuda.- Empezaba a sentir el pánico crecer en su cuerpo.

Él asintió, -siéntese por favor.- dijo moviendo su varita y apareciendo una silla. Ella se sentó y esperó.

-No sé por dónde empezar,- dijo.

-Normalmente es mejor empezar por el principio.

Dio un largo suspiro y le contó a Dumbledore todo de lo que se pudo acordar. Dumbledore no dijo nada en unos minutos. Estaba tan callado que Hermione explotó. -Usted me cree, ¿verdad profesor?

-Le creo,- dijo simplemente. Hermione se debió de haber tranquilizado porque él continuó. –Estoy altamente calificado en legeremancia. Sería capaz de saber si usted estuviera mintiendo.

-Por favor, señor, ¿cómo se supone que voy a volver?- Le preguntó.

-Bueno, ésa es la pregunta. Voy a tener que pensarlo mucho. Hasta entonces…

-Quiere decir que no sabe cómo regresarme,- interrumpió Hermione.

-Temo que no, señorita…

-Granger.

-Señorita Granger. Hasta que pueda encontrar una manera de regresarle, va a tener que quedarse aquí. Veo que es una Gryffindor,- dijo señalando su capa. –Le voy a explicar su situación a la jefa de su casa, la profesora McGonagall y el sr. Potter la llevará a la torre de Gryffindor.

Esto no era todo lo que Hermione quería oír. Estaba segura de que Dumbledore uba a ser capaz de regresarla a su propio tiempo. –Una cosa más srita. Granger. Por favour no discuta su situación con nadie más. Sería major que los alumnus creyeran que es una estudiante de intercambio para evitar preguntas extrañas.

-Sí, señor.- dijo Hermione.

Dumbledore se paró. –Por favor no se preocupe, señorita Granger. Todo va a estar bien. Solamente acuérdese de que la más pequeña información del futuro dicha a la persona equivocada podría cambiar las cosas. Debe de ser cuidadosa.

-Lo entiendo, señor.

Mientras estaba afuera de la oficina de Dumbledore, James estaba recargado casualmente contra la pared esperando oír un poco de la conversación. Él no era realmente un curioso con intenciones malas. Nada más que tenía un sentido de curiosidad un "poco" abundante. Era una característica de familia y es seguro de que James no iba a ser el último Potter afectado con esto.

No estaba teniendo mucha suerte con su última operación en cubierta. Inclinó su cabeza un poco más hacia la puerta e intentó escuchar algo. No notó que tres muchachos estaban asomados en la esquina y, silenciosamente, lo observaban a él.

-¿Qué haces, James?,- gritó el chico más alto.

James saltó y se dio la vuelta. –Sirius, casi me matas del susto, a mí y al niño bueno que tengo dentro,- dijo James en voz alta. Los tres amigos se rieron por lo bajo.

-¿Qué hacías espiando alrededor de la oficina de Dumbledore?- le preguntó Sirius.

-Estaba esperando a alguien.

-¿Quién?- preguntó un chico redondo de baja estatura llamado Meter.

-Sólo una chica.- murmuró James poniéndose rojo.

-Oooh, no le digan a Lily,- rió tontamente Meter.

-Cállate,- dijo James y los otros se volvieron a reír por lo bajo. –No es como ustedes creen. Es nueva o algo así. La encontré arriba inconsciente y la traje con Dumbledore.

La curiosidad de los demás aumentó, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar cualquier otra cosa, la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore se abrió.

-Ah, sres. Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew. Viendo que todos están aquí, me preguntaba sino les importaría llevar a la srita. Granger a la torre de Gryffindor. Se va a estar quedando con nosotros por un tiempo como una estudiante de intercambio en los dormitorios de séptimo año.

-Sí, señor,- dijeron ansiosos. Todos tenían curiosidad de la nueva chica.

-Y por favor asegúrense de que baje a cenar también.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore. –Oh, y sr. Lupin, por favor véame enfrente de mi oficina después de la cena.

-Sí, señor,- dijo un muchacho delgado con cabello castaño, quien se veía un poco pálido.

Hermione volteó y vio a Remus Lupin, estaba impresionada de poder ver una versión pequeña del que era uno de sus profesores favoritos. Su cara era suave, pero pálida y sus ropas no eran andrajosas ni harapientas. Vio que la miraba y sonrió tímidamente. Apartó su mirada con una expresión de dolor en la cara. Hermione estaba dispuesta a appostar que había luna llena esa noche. Una sonrisa discreta entre James y el chico que ella supuso que tenía que ser Sirius confirmó su sospecha.

Hermione empezaba a sentirse emocionada. Debía de ser genial estar con el papá y el padrino de Harry un poco. Cuando volviera podría contarle a Harry de todo lo que se había dado cuenta estando en el pasado. 'Si regresas' dijo una voz gruñona en su cerebro.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, James se paró debajo de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las niñas y gritó, -¡Lily, baja por favor!- Una chica muy bonita con cabello color fuego y ojos verde esmeralda, los ojos de Harry, bajó la escalera.

-Por Dios James, ¿tienes que gritar de esa manera cada vez que quieras que baje?

-Sí,- contestó James simplemente. –La última vez que intenté ir por ti yo mismo esa escalera me lanzó hacia abajo.

Los tres chicos y Lily se rieron y Hermione tuvo que sonreír acordándose de la vez que dos años atrás Ron había intentado exactamente lo mismo.

-Queríamos presentarte a Hermione. Es una estudiante de intercambio de…

-Beauxbaton,- contestó Hermione, diciendo el primer nombre que se le había venido a la cabeza.

-Es de séptimo año, como nosotros así que se va a estar quedando en su dormitorio.

-Un gusto en conocerte,- le dijo Lily extendiendo su mano.

-El gusto es mío,- dijo Hermione, agitando la mano que le ofrecían.

-¿No deberíamos de estar bajando para cenar?- soltó Peter.

-Sí, estoy muerto de hambre,- dijo Sirius, palmeando a Meter en la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta. James tomó la mano de Lily y los dos los siguieron dejando a Hermione caminar con Remus.

-Así que, ¿Eres de Beauxbaton?- le preguntó Remus.

-Sí.

-No suenas francesa.

-No lo soy. Soy inglesa. Nací en las afueras de Londres.

-¿Entonces por qué ibas a Beauxbaton?

Hermione pensó rápidamente. –Mi mamá es amiga de la directora.

-Oh.- Caminaron en silencio por un momento. –Entonces umm…- tartamudeó Remus. -¿Qué clases estás tomando?

Hermione sonrió. –Prácticamente todas. Todo excepto Adivinación y Estudios Muggles.

-¿En serio?- dijo Remus sonriendo por primera vez. –Yo tomo las mismas. ¿Cuál es tu favorita?

-Eso es fácil, Aritmancia.

-La más difícil,- dijo con admiración. –La mía es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron para seguir con su conversación. -¿Qué te hizo decidir no tomar Adivinación y Estudios Muggles?- le preguntó Remus.

-Sí intenté llevarlos en tercer año, pero mi horario estaba tan apretado que tuve que optar por dejarlos. Además,- continuó Hermione, intentando no sonar floja. –Nuestra maestra de Adivinación era algo así como un fraude y como soy de padres muggles, Estudios Muggles no era necesario.

-¿Nacida de muggles?- le preguntó Remus. –Pensé que tu mamá era una vieja amiga de la directora de Beauxbaton.

Hermione enrojeció. 'Maldita sea' pensó. 'Voy a tenerq que quedarme con todas las mentiras en la cabeza'. –Ella era,- dijo lentamente. –Quise decir que soy mitad muggle, mestiza. Mi papá es un muggle.

-Oh.- Remus no estaba convencudo, 'pero quizás', pensó 'tiene un secreto.' Y él mismo no era un extraño para los secretos.

La cena fue pasando sin grandes cosas que contar porque Hermione estaba disfrutando oír a los merodeadores reírse y bromeando y generalmente tratando de asombrar a Lily y a ella misma. Al final de la cena Remus se paró y murmuró que tenía que ver a Dumbledore. Cuando pasó al lado de James, éste le agarró el brazo y susurró sonriendo –Nos vemos al rato, Moony.- Remus le devolvió la sonrisa y salió del Gran Comedor. Peter, Sirius y James terminaron con prisa su pay, se pararon casi al mismo tiempo y prácticamente corrieron del Gran Comedor. Lily volteó hacia Hermione y sonrió tímidamente, -¿subimos?- le preguntó. Hermione asintió, sintiéndose de repente muy cansada por el día tan largo que acababa de tener.

La siguiente mañana Hermione se despertó y encontró ropa limpia al pie de su cama. Lily y ella se vistieron para bajar a desayunar. James, Sirius y Meter se les quedaron viendo con ojeras en el desayuno, ninguno de ellos comió mucho. Lily se sentó en el asiento libre que quedaba al lado de James y Hermione se tuvo que sentar al lado de Peter.

Por primera vez Hermione miró de cerca a los merodeadores. Había visto fotos del papá de Harry, pero no eran lo mismo. Ahora entendía perfectamente por qué cada vez que alguien conocía a Harry comentaba lo mucho que se parecía a su papá. El parecido era asombroso. Hasta la forma en que actuaba le recordaba a Harry.

Sirius no era nada parecido a lo que ella pudo haber esperado. No había rastro de la tristeza y el rencor que conllevan doce años en Azkaban en sus ojos. El Sirius de diecisiete años le recordaba a Bill Weasley de la manera en que era se alivianaba de la vida. El Sirius joven, sólo pensarlo le hizo ruborizarse, era extremadamente guapo.

Peter era otra sorpresa. Aunque nada más lo había visto una hora en su tercer año, todavía podía acordarse de él. El niño enfrente de ella no tenía la mirada asustada de su futuro. Se veía joven y pequeño. Casi la única cosa que había conservado era la nariz larga. Se preguntó cuáles serían las elecciones que tenfría que hacer en el futuro que lo llevaran a convertirse en un traidor y en un asesino. El chico que tenía enfrente no tenía la pinta de poder matar una mosca.

Al tiempo en que comían, el correo llegó de manera usual en Hogwarts. Hermione se sorprendió cuando una lechuza color marrón aterrizó enfrente de ella. Tomó la nota que había estado atada en la pata de la lechuza y leyó:

_Señorita Granger_

_Por favor acompañe a sus compañeros de séptimo año, de Gryffindor, a Encantamientos y Pociones hoy. Las copias de los libros que necesita están en su dormitorio. Como no sabemos cuánto tiempo se va a quedar con nosotros, por favor proporciónenos una lista completa de las que tomaba y me encargaré que consiga todos los materiales._

_Profesor A. Dumbledore_

Hermione alzó la vista encontrándose con un Sirius mirando el pergamino. Lo dobló rápidamente y dijo, -¿me prestan una pluma?- Sirius sacó una de su mochila y se la pasó con una sonrisa. Hermione le agradeció pensando en que esa sonrisa era muy diferente a la que ella conocía. La sonrisa de la que ella se acordaba nunca alcanzaba los ojos. Un pequeño escalofrío corrió a través de ella cuando se acordó que en su tiempo James y Sirius estaban muertos, Peter era un asesino y Remus era un caparazón de hombre. Se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza, se bebió lo que quedaba de su jugo de calabaza y se levantó para irse. Tenía que ir a su dormitorio por sus libros. –Nos vemos en Encantamientos,- dijo al tiempo que se iba corriendo.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera sabes dónde es!- le gritó Lily, pero pareció que Hermione ya se había ido.

-Parece que es agradable- le dijo Sirius a Lily una vez que Hermione se había ido.

-Lo es,- le contestó Lily. –A mí ya me cae bien. Estaba pensando que podríamos invitarla a Hogsmeade con nosotros mañana.

-No lo sé Lily,- dijo James. –Tenemos que ser cuidadosos sobre quién dejamos que venga con nosotros. De cualquier manera, Remus va a estar de vuelta y normalmente está cansado después de eso.

-Te preocupas demasiado,- dijo Sirius. –Es muy linda, aunque su cabello esté esponjado. No me importaría pasearme con ella en Hogsmeade.

-No estoy preocupado,- dijo James. –Sólo tengo un sentimiento extraño sobre ella. Es que, simplemente estaba tirada en la mitad del piso cuando la encontré y resulta que es una estudiante de intercambio. No tiene sentido.

-No me importa,- dijo Lily. –Le voy a preguntar si quiere venir, y si ustedes no quieren estar con nosotras, genial.

Sirius se rió. –Sí claro, como si James fuera capaz de pasar un día entero lejos de ti.- James le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro y los amigos se fueron a Encantamientos.

El día pasó lentamente. Hermione empezaba a sentirse cómoda con los merodeadores y Lily. La mamá de Harry era una de las personas más amables que Hermione hubiera conocido.

Remus no fue a ninguna de las clases ese día. Cuando regresó a la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione era la única que quedaba en la sala común. Estaba tratando de terminar un ensayo de tres rollos de pergamino para Pociones.

-Hola,- saludó Hermione.

-Hola,- contestó Remus.

-Te ves cansado.

-Estoy bien,- le dijo. -¿Por qué estás despierta a estas horas?

-El ensayo de Pociones. Es para el lunes.

-No me lo recuerdes. Ni siquiera lo he empezado.- Dijo aventándose en uno de los sillones.

-Podría ayudarte con él más tarde,- le ofreció Hermione.

-Ok, gracias.

-Podemos trabajar en él mañana si quieres. Ahora creo que deberías ir a dormir.

-Estoy bien,- dijo en un bostezo. –Te acompañaré hasta que subas.

-Haz lo que quieras,- dijo Hermione sonriendo y regresando a su ensayo. Unos minutos después volteó a ver a Remus y lo vio dormido en el sillón. Se levantó y agarró una cobija de la silla que estaba cerca del fuego. La echo sobre él y la jaló para que lo tapara hasta debajo de la barbilla. En el momento en que lo hizo, rozó su mejilla. Estaba lisa y suave. Se volvió a sentar para contemplarlo. Se preguntó si las arrugas que le tendría en la cara serían por la edad, por años viviendo como hombre lobo o por el trauma de perder sus tres mejores amigos en 24 horas.

Hermione recogió todos sus libros y pergaminos y se subió a dormir, pero no se quedó dormida en ese momento. Estuvo desierta por horas. Casi todo el tiempo pensó en Harry. En el último año y medio desde que Sirius había muerto él fue una persona diferente. Ella y Ron tuvieron muchas conversaciones sobre el cambio que experimentó pero cada vez que intentaban hablar con él, éte cambiaba de tema o decía que ellos estaban mal.

Otro cambio, aún más alarmante que su humor depresivo (según Hermione, era su repentino cambio académico. Hermione se acordó de cuando tenía que arrastrar a los dos para que hicieran su tarea. Ahora, Harry hacía la tarea con uan velocidad impresionante, y era aún más rápido de Hermione, especialmente en DCAO. Estaba estudiando cosas que ningún otro alumno de Hogwarts estudiaba. Hasta a veces superaba a algunos de sus profesores con la sabiduría adquirida en la material.

Un día que se había quedado en la Madriguera después de sexto año, ella y Ron habían oído a la sra. Weasley decirle a su esposo que al parecer Harry había dejado su infancia en el Departamento de Misterios.

Acostada en su cama, Hermione lloró pensando todo lo que su mejor amigo había sufrido, que sus nuevos amigos sufrirían y por primera vez contempló la posibilidad de parar el horror antes de que sucediera.


	2. Remus no se lo merece

_Wola !!_

_Pues lo prometido es deuda... cada lunes sino es que hay días de retraso o de adelanto xD, es una traducción del fic "This Time Around", gracias a todos lo que lo leen !!_

_-----------------------------_

2. Remus no se lo merece.

La siguiente mañana Hermione estaba extremadamente cansada. Se había pasado toda la noche peleándose con ella misma. Sabía que en un nivel mayor intelectual eso era completamente enfermo, pero su corazón le decía otras cosas. El problema que había concluido aproximadamente a las cuatro de la mañana era que estaba en verdadero peligro si se ataba emocionalmente a Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, y hasta Peter. La solución, se dijo a sí misma, era limitar su contacto con ellos lo más posible. Así que cuando Lily le preguntó que si estaba lista par air a Hogsmeade la siguiente mañana, Hermione le dijo que se había quedado estudiando hasta tarde y que estaba muy cansada para ir. Vio a Lily muy decepcionada cuando se fue caminando escaleras abajo para reunirse con los muchachos.

Hermione se quedó en el dormitorio hasta que todos se hubiesen ido y así bajar las ecaleras.No quería pasar todo el día encerrada en la Torre de Gryffindor, pero tampoco estaba de humor como para estar rodeada de gente. Hermione pensó que podría ir a ver a Dumbledore para ver qué progresos llevaba en mandarla de Nuevo a su tiempo.

Cuando iba caminando por el primer pasillo, Hermione se que dó conmocionada. Podía oír una voz familiar que venía de la esquina.

-Se fue de nuevo,- dijo la voz empalagosa de Severus Snape. -¿A dónde se va Lupin cada mes?

Hermione ahogó un grito-

-Quién sabe,- dijo otra voz.

-Te voy a decir quién sabe, Rodolphus,- dijo Snape. –Potter, Black, el pequeño debilucho de Pettigrew, y esa sangresucia Evans.

-Sin mencionar a Dumbledore,- dijo una voz fría y femenina que le heló la sangre a Hermione. No sabía por qué, pero esa voz también era familiar.

-Bueno, Black es tu primo, Bellatrix. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?- dijo el chico al que Snape le había llamado Rodolphus.

-No es mi primo,- Lo cortó Bellatrix bruscamente. –Mi tía lo desheredó cuando dejó la casa el verano pasado. Está viviendo con ese amante de los muggles: Potter.

-Creo que es tiempo de que les demos a esos traidores de la sangre una lección,- dijo otra voz.

-No estaría mal, Avery,- dijo Snape. –Están en Hogsmeade. Quizás podríamos ir a visitarlos. Hubo una carcajada general y Hermione lo oyó irse.

Hermionse se quedó parade temblando cuando recordó algo que Sirius les había dicho en cuarto año. Snape había sido parte de un grupo de Slytherins, y casi todos ellos formaron los Mortífagos.

Hermione sabía que debía adelantarse y tartar de avisar a James y a los otros, pero no se podía mover. Se quedó repitiéndose a sí misma 'No puedo cambiar el futuro. Todo esto ya pasó en mi pasado. Si intento cambiar el futuro, cambiaría el pasado de Harry' Luego Hermione pensó si eso estaría tan mal. ¿Qué pensaría Harry cuando Hermione volviera y le dijera que no le había avisado a sus papás de su destino? Había perdido a casi todas las personas que quería y ella podía cambiar eso. Le devolvería sus padres a Harry. Podía salvarlos a todos.

Hermione empezó a correr por el pasillo y salió de Hogwarts para ir a Hogsmeade. Si iba a salvar a los papas de Harry de su futuro ¿Por qué no empezar ahora?

En el momento en que llegó a Hogsmeade tenía un presentimiento horrible, podía ver a la pandilla de Snape y a la de James en todos lados.

-¿Dónde están?,- se dijo a sí misma y lego vio a Snape. Excepto que estaba más joven y menos delgado, se veía exactamente igual. Estaba rodeado por cuatro muchachos y una chica, todos Slytherins. Todavía no podia ver a los merodeadores, pero sabía que debían de estar cerca. Se quedó atrás del grupo par aver si podia localizar a sus amigos.

Psaron por Zonko y entraron a las Tres Escobas. Hermione no los siguió. Sabía que no intentarían nada si estaban ahí.

Después de las Tres Escobas, Hermione vio la Casa de los Gritos y agarrándose de la reja de alrededor estaban James, Lily, Sirius, Peter y Remus. Los cinco estaban riéndose y ella estaba hipnotizada, en particular, con la cara de Remus. Se acordó cuando él le dijo que ésta había sido la época más feliz de toda su vida.

Era muy guapo cuando se reía. La decencia y la amibilidad estaban en cada parte de su persona.Hermione tenía la Mirada tan fija en Remus que no notó que los Slytherins habían dejado las tres escobas y ya habían visto sus blancos.

Los seis Slytherins levantaron sus varitas y apuntaron. Hermione los vio unos segundos antes de que lanzaran sus hechizos y gritó. -¡Cuidado!

Al mismo tiempo, James empujó a Lily hacia abajo y Remus y Sirius sacaron sus varitas. Dos hechizos pasaron sobre Lily y James. Otro le pegó a Remus e hizo que se cayera. El cuarto le dio a Peter, quien estaba buscando desesperado su varita, en el pecho. Se cayócon un ruido sordo y no se movió. Sirius formó un escudo que lo protegió de dos encantamientos.

Hermione sacó su varita y gritó, -¡Petrificus Totalus!- Se las arregló para darles a tres Slytherins antes de que uno se volteara y le enviara un hechizo a ella.

Le dio y fue lanzada al árbol en el que se había estado escondiendo. Hermione sintió que todo el aire se le iba y se cayó en la base del árbol.

Viendo que tres de sus compañeros habían sido vencidos, los Slytherins restantes corrieron al castillo. Remus, viendo a Hermione en el piso, se dirigió rápidamente a ella. -¿Estás bien?

Ella sólo podía asentir respirando hondo.

-¿Te puedes parar?- le preguntó.

-Sí,- dijo y tomó la mano ofrecida. Sintió una descarga eléctrica. Lo miró a los ojos y le susurró, -Gracias.-

-¿Está bien, Remus?- gritó Sirius en el momento en que llevaba a cabo un encantamiento para ayudar a poner de pie a Peter.

Remus no contestó, estaba mirando sus manos enlazadas con las de Hermione.

-Ey¡Remus!- volvió a gritar.

Remus se sobresaltó. –Sí, está bien,- contestó. Pasó su brazo alrededor de Hermione, ayudándola a caminar de regreso.

-¿Todos están bien?- preguntó Hermione.

-Mierda con Snape,- gruñó Sirius pateando la reja. –Se va a acordar del día en que nos hicimos enemigos.

-Perdón por no haberles avisado antes,- dijo Hermione. –Es que me distraje.

-¿Estás bromenado?,- le dijo Remus. –Dejaste inconscientes a esos tres grandulones antes de que supieran qué les pegó. ¡Fue asombroso!

Hermione se ruborizó, -No fui lo suficiente rápida.

James caminó hasta donde estaban los tres Slytherins tirados y pateó uno de ellos. –Éste es Rosier, y los otros dos son Wilkes y avery. Digo que los metamos a la Casa de los Gritos y los dejemos ahí hasta que alguien los encuentre.

-James, no podemos hacer eso.- dijo Lily. –Podrían quedarse ahí toda la noche.

-¿Y qué?, Se lo merecen,- replica James.

-Esto solo empeorará las cosas. No sé por qué los hombres simplemente no pueden dejarlos ir.

-Lily¡Ellos empezaron!,- bramó James.

-Entonces la persona con mayor madurez debe terminar.

-No te preocupes, lo hare. Snivellus y sus pequeños amiguitos nos la pagarán.

-James Potter, esto ha estado pasando desde primer año. ¿Cuándo van a madurar?

-Hey, Lily, eso duele,- la cortó Sirius.

-Cállate, Sirius,- dijo Lily cuando los ojos se le empezaban a llenar de lágrimas. –Todos ustedes necesitan crecer.- Luego Lily se volteó y empezó a corer hacia el Castillo.

James miró furioso su espalda, que cada vez se alejaba más, se volteó hacia la otra dirección, dio un pisotón y se fue seguido de Sirius y Peter, dejando a Remus y a Hermione solos.

Los dos de ellos suspiraron al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse mutuamente y echarse a reír con suavidad.

-Bueno, nunca hay un momento aburrido en Hogwarts.- dijo Remus, -¿Nos regresamos?- Le preguntó a Hermione.

-Si quieres,- le contestó Hermione. Se estaba empezando a sentir nerviosa con su brazo alrededor de ella.

-Estoy un poco cansado de fugarme siempre,- dijo. –Te puedo enseñar Hogsmeade. ¿Has estado aquí antes?

-No,- mintió Hermione.

-Es un lugar genial. Es una de las únicas comunidades mágicas que quedan en Inglaterra.

Hermione nada más pudo asentir. Por alguna razón nada más estaba al pendiente de su brazo alrededor de ella.

Remus frunció el ceño. –Debería de llevarte de regreso al castillo. Te golpeaste muy fuerte.

Hermione se libró de su brazo. –No. Estoy bien. Lo único… creo que me debería de sentar por un ratito.

-¿Por qué no vamos a las Tres Escobas?

-Ok

Cuando entraron a las Tres Escobas Remus hizo que Hermione se sentara en lo que él iba por las bebidas. El corazón de Hermione estaba latiendo salvajamente al timpo que ella se sentaba. –No me he enamorado de Remus Lupin.- se regañó a sí misma en un suspiro. –No me voy a quedar aquí y cuando yo regrese, él va a ser un hombre viejo para mí.- Se rió por lo bajo de sus ocurrencias. Remus no tenía ni cuarenta en su tiempo. Difícilmente sería un hombre viejo bajo el criterio de cualquiera.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?,- le preguntó Remus cuando llegó con dos cervezas de mantequilla en la mano.

-Oh nada, estaba pensando en mis amigos de antes,- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo son?- Le preguntó sentándose al lado de ella.

-Son geniales. Ustedes me los recuerdan mucho. Especialmente James, se parece mucho a Harry.

-¿Harry?,¿Es tu novio?- le preguntó Remus mirando su tazón como si fuera lo más interesante en ese momento.

Hermione sonrió. –No. Sólo es un amigo. Uno de mis mejores amigos. De heco, él y Ron son probablemente las dos personas más importantes de mi vida.

-Sé a lo que te refieres,- dijo Remus. –Siento lo mismo con James, Sirius y Peter.

-Lo sé.- dijo Hermione suavemente.

-¿Lo sabes?- le preguntó Remus.

-Simplemente lo note,- dijo rápidamente.

Estuvieron en silencio un momento. Remus carraspeó incómodo y dijo, -Entonces¿cómo sabías que nos iban a atacar?

-Los oí hablando en el castillo,- dijo Hermione.

-¿Sí¿Qué dijeron?

-Snape nada más dijo que se preguntaba a dónde ibas cada mes y que se iba a vengar de ustedes, los amantes de los sangresucia, una lección.- Y se apuró antes de que se arrepintiera. -¿A dónde fueron ayer?- Por alguna razón quería que él le confiara su secreto.

-No es un secreto,- le dijo. –Mi mamá no está bien y a veces tengo que ir a casa a verla.

Hermione asintió. '¿Qué más podía esperar?', se dijo a sí misma. 'Apenas me acaba de conocer.'

Estuvieron platicando por horas. La gente entraba y salía de las Tres Escobas, pero Hermione y Remus difícilmente eran conscientes de ello. Hablaron de la escuela, sus papás, sus pasados, bueno hablaban más del pasado de él. Hermione sintió una conexión con Remus que no había sentido nunca, ni con Ron ni con Harry.

Ella y Remus eran iguales, ambos intelectuales, ambos leales con sus amigos, y ahora los dos sabían lo que se sentía tener un secreto que te come por dentro.

Finalmente, cuando todos los demás alumnos de Hogwarts se fueron y empezó a oscurecer, Remus y Hermione regresaron al castillo. Llegaron justo a tiempo para la cena.

Lily no estaba ahí y tampoco James. Sirius y Peter estaban secreteándose al final de la larga mesa. Cuando Hermione y Remus los alcanzaron, pararon de hablar, pero ninguno de los dos preguntó de qué habían estado hablando. Entendieron que Sirius y Peter no querían decir lo que habían estado hablando enfrente de Hermione.

Los días y las semanas pasaron y Hermione empezaba a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Dumbledore todavía no había sido capaz de encontrar una manera de hacerla volver al futuro, pero con sus trabajos de la escuela y las amistades que tenía con Lily, James, Sirius, Peter y especialmente Remus, apenas tenía tiempo de acordarse.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya era tiempo para que Remus fuera de nuevo de "visita" a su mamá. El día anterior a la luna llena Remus fuer con Hermione.

-Tengo que ir a ver a mi mama otra vez,- le dijo.

Hermione puso cara de mucha preocupación. -¿Está bien?

-Ah sí,- dijo. –Sólo un poco mal por el clima. De cualquier manera, nada más pensé que sería bueno avisarte que me iba.

-Gracias,- contestó. –Te veo cuando regreses.

Remus se fue después de la cena y Hermione y el resto de los merodeadores se fueron a la Torre de Gryffindor. Al parecer, Lily y James habían hecho las paces, pero su relación se veía afectada de vez en cuando por el suceso del mes pasado. Lily pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca.

Los amigos se sentaron a jugar snap explosivo por un rato mientras Hermione antes de que Hermione decidiera irse. Subió al dormitorio de las chicas con la idea de adelantar (lectura) unos capítulos del libro de Herbología, cuando se acordó que lo había dejado abajo. Con un suspiro, se dirigió a las escaleras dispuesta a bajar pero se paró a la mitad de ésta cuando oyó que Peter estaba hablando.

-Esto va a ser genial. Snape nunca sabrá lo que lo golpeó.

-Sí,- dijo Sirius. –Así va a aprender a no meterse con Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail y Moony.- Sirius se rió. –Snivellus lo va a mirar y se va a hacer pipí ahí mismo.- Peter se unió a sus risas-ladrido. –Va a sacar su trasero de ahí como alma que lleva al diablo y eso le va a enseñar a dejar de fisgonear alrededor de Moony.

Hermieone se quedó parada temblando de furia. Se le había olvidado que eso tenía que pasar. Estaba enojadísima con Sirius. No tenía idea de las repercusiones que tendría su estúpida broma en todas sus vidas. Snape iba a ver a Remus de nuevo y sería casi asesinado y estaría en contra de Harry cada vez que pudiera.

Hermione no podía permitir que eso ocurriera de nuevo. Snape odiaba a James, sabía eso, pero quizás si ella lo podía parar, él no sentiría la necesidad de estar en contra de Harry.

Hermione bajó las escaleras corriendo y se paró enfrente de Sirius y de Peter. -¿Cuándo le dijeron que fuera?- les preguntó, mirando acusadoramente a Sirius.

Se miraron entre ellos asustados. –No sé de lo que estás hablando Hermione,- dijo Sirius.

-Dejen de jugar a los inocentes. ¿Cuándo le dijeron a Snape que fuera al Sauce Boxeador?

Ninguno de los dos habló.

-Maldita sea¡díganme! No tienen idea de lo que esto va a causar.

De nuevo ninguno de los dos habló. Hermione se volteó a ver a Peter. –Sé que James va a ir a salvarlo, per ova a llegar demasiado tarde. Tenemos que detener que pase ahora. No voy a dejar que pase de nuevo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo Peter tímidamente. –No tiene sentido.

-Estoy hablando de su estúpida broma para Snape. Lily tiene razón. No se lo merece.

-Claro que se lo merece,- dijo Sirius aumentando la voz.

Hermione volteó a ver a todos lados desesperada y por segunda vez en su vida, sintió necesidad de golpear a alguien. Sirius sintió una cachetada antes de verla venir. -¿Y Remus merece que todos sepan que es un hombre lobo?

Hubo un silencio de ultratumba en la sala común y luego Dirius dijo en un susurro, -¿Cómo lo sabes¡¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?!

------------------

_Pampam pam !!! dejen reviews, y a la siguiente intentare contestarlo pero me están vigilando y ya me tengo que ir :S cuidence !!_

_byeee,_

_caro :D_


	3. Ya no sé qué hacer

Hola¿cómo están?, pues espero que les esté gustando, como quiera mañana les voy a subir, un pequeño regalo, espero que les guste, me voy a esforzar mucho por traducirlo rápido, como quiera siempre voy a subir los lunes, igual y subo otro en el inter :P, esta vez sí devolví reviewwws xD.

--------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3

Pero Hermione ya no estaba escuchando. Se volteó y salió corriendo de la sala común. Corrió todo el camino hasta llegar al Sauce Boxeador y buscó con la mirada a Snape en los terrenos del colegio, pero Snape no estaba.

Luego, un pensamiento horrible llegó a la cabeza de Hermione, quizás ya estaba ahí. Quizás James no iba a llegar ahí como ella pensó. Quizás su presencia influía en el futuro sin que ella quisiera.

Hermione tenía que asegurarse de que Snape no estaba ahí. Buscó un palito para apretar el nudo que había en el Sauce Boxeador, así éste no la atacaría. Esquivó unas ramas que intentaron pegarle pero justo cuando iba a llegar una rama le pegó en el hombre. Se cayó de espaldas y el palito voló de su mano. Pensando rápidamente, Hermione sacó su varita a una velocidad impresionante y se abalanzó hacia el árbol alcanzando la base de éste y apretando el nudo.

Inmediatamente, el árbol dejó de moverse y Hermione pudo ver la entrada. Velozmente, saltó hacia el agujero y llegó al fondo. Alzó su varita y dijo –Lumos,- luego escudriñó todo lo que estaba a su alcance, pero su varita no podía penetrar demasiado lejos con esa oscuridad.

-Snape¿Estás aquí?- agachándose un poco, se paró unos metros adentro. –No me acordaba que el túnel estuviese tan pequeño,- se dijo a sí misma. –Entonces, era más pequeña también. Paso a paso fue avanzando adentrándose en el túnel cada vez más, con el oído muy alerta. Su corazón latía muy rápido y estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber ido. -¡Maldición!,- dijo algo fuerte. Hermione deseó desesperadamente que Harry y Ron estuviesen con ella. Había estado en muchas situaciones peligrosas antes, pero siempre con ellos. De alguna manera, estar con ellos le hacía sentirse más segura.

Miró de reojo hacia la entrada del ténel. –James¿Dónde estás?,- susurró. Luego oyó un gruñido y lo que pensó sería un grito apagado. –Snape,- llamó. Y cuando reunió el coraje suficiente siguió adentrándose. No podia dejar que nada le pasara a Snape, por mucho que le disgustara. Si moría Snape, Harry también lo haría antes de que se terminara el primer año.

Estaba a punto de llegar al final del túnel cuando la luz de la varita iluminó una figura enorme. La única vez que Hermione había visto a Remus convertido en hombre lobo había sido en su tercer año y realmente dio miedo como ésta vez pero no había sido tan escalofriante, pues en ese momento estaba solo y atrapada en un pequeño túnel sin escape y apenas alumbrado.

Hermione no se podía mover. El hombre lobo dejó al descubierto sus dientes y se acercó muy lentamente. Luego agachó su cuerpo como preparándose para saltar. Hermione gritó y se tapó la cara. Sintió que unas manos rodeaban su cintura y la tiraban contra la pared. Después sintió algo grande con pelo pasar cerca de ella.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí,- oyó la voz de James en su oído. Hermione seguía sin poder moverse. El miedo la había inmovilizado. James, cuyos brazos seguían alrededor de ella, hizo lo que pudo para llevarla a través del túnel hasta la entrada. Hermione podia oír gruñidos y vidrios rompiéndose detrás de ella, pero no podia ver nada. James, finalmente alcanzando la entrada, empujó a Hermione y trepó después de ella. La jaló llegando al Sauce Boxeador y la dejó en el piso.

-Peter,- llamó. Peter, que había estado parado unos metros más allá, se acercó corriendo.

-Quédate con Hermione,- le ordenó James. –Tengo que asegurarme de que Sirius esté bien.- Peter asintió obedientemente y volteó a ver a una Hermione nerviosa.

James corrió hacia el hoyo y desapareció, pero momentos después reapareció seguido por Sirius. Corrieron del árbol, Sirius tenía un brazo que estaba sangrando y se tiró al lado de Hermione y Peter, respirando entrecortadamente. Nadie habló. Simplemente miraban al árbol.

Finalmente Peter habló. –James,- susurró con duda. James lo volteó a ver y él le asintió mirando a Hermione. Estaba temblando ligeramente, su respiración era agitada y estaba mirando a un punto indefinido.

James se quitó su capa y rodeó a Hermione con ella. –Vamos,- le dijo ayudádola a levantarse. –Tenemos que meterla.- También la ayudó a caminar hasta la Torre de Gryffindor depositándola en uno de los sillones. Desde hacía rato que la sala común había quedado vacía.

Sirius se dejó caer en una silla, agarrando su brazo herido. Peter desapareció por las escaleras al dormitorio de los chicos y regresó rápidamente con una toalla. Se la dio a Sirius, quien la enredó en su brazo.

-¿No te mordió¿O sí?- le preguntó James preocupado.

-No, sólo fueron unos vidrios rotos,- contestó Sirius.

-Bien.

James jaló otra de las sillas y la puso enfrente del sillón en donde estaba Hermione y la miró, esperando. Hermione ya no temblaba, pero se negaba a encontrarse con sus ojos. Después de unos minutos, James habló, -Hermione.- Hermione se forzó a voltearlo a ver a los ojos, pero no habló.

-Hermione,- repitió. -¿Cómo lo sabías?

Ella negó con su cabeza. –No puedo.

-¿No puedes qué?

-Le prometí que no.

-¿Prometer¿Prometerle a quién?

-Bunbo,- balbuceó.

-¿Quién?- James repitió.

Aclaró su garganta. –Dumbledore,- repitió con más claridad.

-No me importa a quién le hayas prometido,- gruñó Sirius desde su asiento. –Quiero saber cómo sabías lo de Remus.

-Ya les dije que no les puedo decir,- dijo Hermione casi gritando.

-James tenía razón. Hay algo mal contigo.

-Sirius,- dijo James con tono de advertencia.

-Primero,- continuó, ignorando a James, -saliste de la nada. James te encuentra inconsciente en el pisa y en menos de una hora, ya eres una estudiante. Luego actúas muy linda con Remus y nos damos cuenta de que sabes su secreto, cuando todos los que estamos aquí reunidos sabemos que nunca te lo dijo.- Sirius se puso de pie y avanzó desconfiado. -¿Para quién trabajas¿El Profeta?

-¡No!- gritó Hermione.

-Puede que esté trabajando para Él.

Sirius, James y Hermione se movieron rápidamente para quedar alrededor de Peter y lo miraron fijamente. La cara de Hermione se contorsionó de ira. Sabía a quién se refería Peter exactamente.

Hermione había pasado bastante tiempo en la biblioteca averiguando qué tan conocido era Voldemort y qué tanto poder tenía en este tiempo. Desafortunadamente casi todo lo se sabía de él era contado por el público en general en rumores. Hermione sabía mejor. Había leído El Ascenso y Descenso de las Artes Oscuras. Sabía que Voldemort tenía muchos contactos en el Ministerio de Magia y que sus seguidores se estaban movilizando. Sirius sabría esto, pensó Hermione asustada. Toda su familia era de magos oscuros.

-Cómo te atreves,- susurró Hermione, con una furia apenas contenida. -¡Todos ustedes!,- Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se había puesto de pie, casi sobre Peter. –Todo es tu culpa,- le gritó. Peter estaba gritando y James y Sirius intentaban quitar a Hermione de encima de él. –Todos están muertos por tu culpa,- bramó. –Todo es tu culpa. ¡TODO ES TU CULPA¡Arruinaste su vida¡Perdió todo por TU culpa! Tú… ¡Asesino!,- terminó de golpe.

Finalmente, Sirius le dio un tirón y se cayó hacia atrás con Hermione sobre él. –James, necesito ayuda.- James se volteó y corrió hasta la salida del dormitorio.

-¡No dejaré que lo vuelvas a hacer!- Hermione continuó gritando.

El ruido de pisadas venía de toda la Torre de Gryffindor. Alumnos que empezaban a salir por ambos lados, hombres y mujeres.

-Sirius¿Qué estás hacienda?- gritó Lily saliendo del dormitorio de las chicas y enredándose una bata alrededor del cuerpo. –Déjala ir.- Se agachó y jaló a Hermione para que Sirius la soltara.

-Lily, aléjate de ella. Está loca,- dijo Sirius.

-No estoy loca,- dijo Hermione en un sollozo. Luego empezó a llorar, ocultando su cabeza en el hombro de Lily. Los Gryffindors mantuvieron su distancia llenando la sala de murmullos. Lily abrazó a Hermione protegiéndola y luego miró de Sirius a Peter y de regreso a Sirius con una mirada que los cuestionaba.

-Todos por favor vuelvan a sus camas,- se oyó la voz de Dumbledore desde la puerta. –Menos ustedes cuatro,- dijo apuntando a Sirius, Peter, James y Hermione. Lily se negaba a dejar a Hermione, pero supo que lo tenía que hacer. Le dio un apretón en el hombro y siguió a las demás de Gryffindor rumbo al dormitorio.

-Por favor explíquenme lo que pasó aquí esta noche,- dijo Dumbledore. Nadie dijo una plabra. -¿Señorita Granger?- Hermione miró nerviosamente a Dumbledore pero no habló. –Sirius¿qué le pasó a tu brazo?

-Me lo corté con un vidrio, señor,- mintió con facilidad Sirius.

-¿Es todo lo que tiene que decir?

Sirius no contestó. Miró sus pies incómodo.

-Muchachos,- continuó Dumbledore. –Por favor vayan a la cama.- James, Sirius y Peter subieron penosamente dejando a Hermione y a Dumbledore solos.

Dumbledore los observó subir las escaleras, esperó unos momentos y luego volvió su atención a Hermione. –El señor Potter me dijo que estaba histérica, pero se ve relativamente calmada.

-Ahora lo estoy, señor.

-¿Y qué la hizo entrar a ese estado antes?

-Sería mejor no comentarlo para mí, señor.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Porque no le puedo decir toda la verdad y no me gustaría engañarlo.

-Muy bien, no la puedo forzar. Si eso es todo supongo que se puede ir a dormir.

-Umm… Por favor señor, no puedo… Quiero decir¿Ha encontrado una manera de regresarme a casa?

Dumbledore volteó con una expresión triste. –Ésa es una discusión que tendremos hasta mañana.

-Profesor, no puedo quedarme quedarme aquí por más tiempo,- dijo Hermione desesperadamente. –Le debí de haber dicho, pero no me quiero arriesgar a cambiar el futuro. Sé qué es lo que les va a pasar en los siguientes cinco años a James, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Lily. Creo que cambia algo hoy y temo que si me quedo por más tiempo, voy a cambiar mucho más de lo que debería. No sabe lo difícil que es no advertirles a todos.

Dumbledore agarró una de las manos de Hermione y la guió hasta el sofa. –Lo siento señorita Granger, pero no creo que seamos capaces de regresarla a su tiempo.

-¿Qué?- murmuró Hermione.

-Va a tener que quedarse en este tiempo.

Hermione se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta.

-¿Conoce los giratiempos, señorita Granger?

-Sí,- dijo Hermione encontrando su voz. –Usé uno en mi tercer año.

-Entonces sabrá que puede retroceder en el tiempo, pero siempre tienes que esperar a que el tiempo te alcance. Desafortunadamente, no he encontrado la manera de invertir el proceso. Lo siento. Su futuro quedó en su pasado. Pero debo advertirle sobre cambiar el futuro con cosas de las que se acuerde. Las cosas tienen que pasar. Carga una responsabilidad impresionante en sus hombros. Sea sabia y no actúe por sus sentimientos. Ahora, sé que va a ser difícil, pero intente dormir. Si necesita alguien con quien hablar, mi oficina siempre está abierta para usted.- Dumbledore le dio una última mirada penetrante y se fue.

Hermione se sentó por un buen rato dejando que la impresión se le pasara. Nunca iba a regresar. Nunca volvería a ver a Harry o a Ron de nuevo. Nunca vería a sus padres otra vez. Todas las personas que quería estaban fuera de su alcance para siempre. 'Pero los vas a ver,' dijo una voz en su cabeza, 'en unos cuantos años.'

-Sí,- se susurró a sí misma. –Y esta vez, todo será diferente.

Hermione no subió a dormer en toda la noche. Se quedó despierta en la sala común hast alas cinco de la mañana y luego se fue a dar un paseo. Caminó por el lago y vio la cabaña de Hagrid desde lejos. Había visto a Hagrid pocas veces hacienda su deber como Guardián. No había ido a visitarlo porque no quería arriesgar nada. Ahora que estaba "sola", una de las primeras cosas que quería hacer era volverse a presentar a Hagrid. En vez de animarla, la idea hizo que lágrimas empezaran a formarse en sus ojos. No sería lo mismo. Había perdido cada amistad que le importaba. Hermione nunca se había sentido más sola.

Desde su punto de vista del lago, Hermione podía ver a Dumbledore acercarse al Sauce Boxeador. Desapareció por el hoyo. Quince minutos después reapareció con un Remus muy cansado. Se imaginó que debía de quitarle muchas energías el transformarse. Se preguntó lo que le dirían los merodeadores de la noche anterior.

De repente, Hermione estaba demasiado cansada como para que le importase. Sólo quería estar sola. No quería enfrentarse a James, Sirius, Lily y especialmente Remus. No quería tratar con los profesores o Dumbledore o cualquier otra persona.

Decidió ir a la Casa de los Gritos. Nadie la buscaría ahí. Se las arregló para pasar al Sauce Boxeador con facilidad. 'Probablemente es más fácil con la práctica,' se dijo a sí misma y se resbaló en el túnel por segunda vez en menos de doce horas, sólo que esta vez no sentía miedo. Caminó hasta llegar a la casa. Observó el cuarto. Había partes de muebles rotos por todos lados y en una esquina estaba la cama en la que Ron se había acostado con su pierna rota. Su memoria la abrumó y se dejó caer en la cama enterrando su cara en las sábanas y sollozó. Un rato después, se quedó dormida.

--------------------------------------------------------

Traducción de: This Time Around


	4. Un poco de la verdad

Capítulo 4

Ya en la enfermería, Remus descansaba en una de las camas de ésta intentando dormir, pero no podía. Estaba asustado por la noche pasada. Desde que sus mejores amigos se habían hecho animagos, sus transformaciones no le "dolían" tanto. No se acordaba bien de lo que había ocurrido en la noche, pero imágenes sueltas que le venían le asustaban más.

Alguien había estado en la casa con él, alguien que no era de sus mejores amigos. Se le hacía familiar, sin saber por qué. Y estaba seguro de que había peleado contra un animal grande. Debió de haber sido Sirius o James. Igual y los había mordido. El solo pensamiento le puso la piel de gallina a Remus. Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado.

Se sentó para ver dónde estaba la enfermera. Estaba en su oficina. Se salió de la cama. Dumbledore siempre insistía que pasara todo el día que le seguía a la luna llena en la enfermería para descansar y recobrar sus fuerzas, pero sabía que nunca iba apoder relajarse con esa preocupación sobre él. Con un ultimo vistazo, se escurrió hacia la salida de la enfermería.

Encontró a los merodeadores cuando iban en camino a Encantamientos. –Necesito hablar con ustedes chicos, ahora,- dijo Remus firmemente.

-Entraremos tarde a Encantamientos,- avisó Peter.

-Salténsela,- dijo Remus.

James y Sirius se echaron una mirada de advertencia entre ellos, pero siguieron a Remus a un aula vacía con Peter pisándoles los talones.

-Quiero saber lo que pasó anoche,- dijo. Inmediatamente los otros se miraron entre ellos nerviosamente. -¿Hice algo?- preguntó Remus poniéndose pálido. -¿Me alejé de ustedes?

-No,- dijo James sin dudar, -nada de eso. No atacaste a nadie. Nunca dejaríamos que pasara eso.

Remus sintió cómo toda la tension acumulada dejaba su cuerpo. -¿Entonces qué pasó? Sólo me acuerdo de unos pedazos.

-Es una larga historia,- dijo Sirius abatido, -y todo es mi culpa.- Sirius y James hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para relatar qué era lo que había pasado, con Peter interviniendo de vez en cuando. Cuando terminaron, Sirius dijo, -En serio que lo siento, Moony. No pensaba lo que hacía.

-Está bien, Padfoot. Sé que no quisiste que todo esto pasara.

-No, no está bien. Pudo habernos visto a cualquiera de nosotros transformado. Lo hubiera arruinado todo.

-Sé, pero no los vio. No te culpes de todo. De cualquier manera¿qué le pasó a Snape?

-James lo alcanzó y noqueó antes de que se acercara al árbol. Modificamos su memoria para que no lo volviera a intentar. Sólo que, para el momento en que nos deshicimos de Snape, Hermione ya estaba ahí abajo.

-Pero¿cómo lo supo?- preguntó un Remus preocupado.

-Es una bruja de magia negra, se los dije,- advirtió Peter.

-No puede ser,- dijo Remus tercamente.

-Mira amigo, sabemos que te agrada y todo, pero no estuviste anoche, no realmente,- empezó Sirius. –No habia manera de que supiera lo que Peter y yo hicimos. Ni siquiera le dijimos a James porque no queríamos ponerlos a él y a Lily en problemas de nuevo.

-Estaba loca,- chilló Peter. –Atacó a Sirius y luego me atacó a mí. Y empezó a gritar de gente siendo asesinada.

-No me atacó exactamente, Peter,- interrumpió Sirius. –Quiero decir, sí me pegó y todo, pero no fue como lo hizo contigo. Simplemente perdió la sensatez. James y yo tuvimos que tirar de ella juntos para quitarla de encima de él.

-Sí, porque está loca,- insistió Peter.

-No, no tiene sentido,- dijo Remus.

-¿A qué quieres llegar, Remus?- preguntó James.

-Sólo que ella y yo hemos estado solos y no ha sido más que amable.

-Pudo haber intentado sacarte información,- dijo Sirius.

-Y además,- continuo Remus. –Estaba intentando parar a Snape para que no me viera anoche. Bajó a ese túnel sabiendo qué había ahí. Arriesgó su vida para salvarme de ser visto.

-Pero¿por qué bajas?- dijo James. -¿Por qué no simplemente esperarlo afuera?

-Porque dijo que llegarías demasiado tarde, James,- susurró Sirius.

-¿Qué?

-Por Dios, acabo de acordarme. No le dije cuándo iría Snape y volteó a ver a Peter y dijo que lo ibas a salvar, pero que llegarías muy tarde.

-Sí, eso,- dijo Peter. –¡Porque. Está. Loca!

-Peter, cállate,- dijo Remus. -¿Qué más dijo?

Sirius se pasó una mano por su liso y negro cabello intentando acordarse. –Dijo que tenía que pararlo antes de que pasara de nuevo,- dijo excitadamente. –No, dijo que no dejaría que pasara de nuevo.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí. Nadie sabía lo que significaba.

-¿Dónde está ahora?- preguntó Remus. Los chicos se encogieron de hombros.

-No fue a desayunar,- dijo James simplemente.

-Saldrá eventualmente,- aseguró Sirius.

Perdieron todo Encantamientos, pero fueron a Pociones después de comer y después se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Para la cena a las seis de la tarde seguían sin ver a Hermione. Lily fue a sentarse con ellos.

-¿Han visto a Hermione chicos?

Sirius, James y Remus intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Peter se le quedó viendo a su plato con mucho interés. –No,- dijo Remus. -¿No la has visto en todo el día?

-No la he visto desde anoche. Intenté mantenerme despierta para ver si estaba bien, pero nunca regresó a dormir. ¿Me van a decir qué está pasando?

-No podemos todavía, Lily,- dijo James. –Ni nosotros mismos estamos seguros.

-Creo que deberíamos buscarla,- dijo Sirius. –Es mi culpa que se haya ido. Probablemente piensa todos ustedes se pondrían de mi lado.

-Ok, separémonos,- dijo James. –Voy a ir por mi capa de invisibilidad y entonces Remus y yo buscaremos en los terrenos. Sirius, tú y Peter en el castillo y Lily, ve de nuevo a tu dormitorio para ver si está. Después ve a cada baño del castillo para ver si se esconde en uno de ellos. Nos vemos en la sala común en dos horas.

Quince minutes después, James y Remus estaban caminando en los terrenos debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. –Quizás deberíamos de empezar por el lago,- sugirió Remus.

-No, creo que sé dónde está,- dijo James. –Apostaría mi escoba que está en la Casa de los Gritos. Es a donde yo iría si quisiera estar solo.- Interpretando el silencio, James continuó. –No dije nada en el castillo porque no creí que a Hermione le hubiera gustado ver a Sirius o a Peter. Pensé que podríamos hablar tú y yo con ella.

-Buena idea,- dijo Remus. –Por supuesto, ir a la casa va a ser más difícil sin Peter.

-No vamos a ir por ahí. Vamos a ir por la entrada de Hogsmeade. Por eso traje la capa.

Los chicos hicieron su camino de los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta Hogsmeade. Una vez estando en la Casa de los Gritos, fueron a la parte de atrás. –Ve, Remus. Sabes que eres el único que tiene acceso a abrir la casa de este lado, además de Dumbledore,- dijo James.

Remus sacó su varita, -Alohomora.- Remus deslizó la ventana y trepó seguido de cerca por James.

Hermione estaba profundamente dormida en la cama, acurrucada hecha bolita, con una mano sobre su mejilla. Remus se acercó a ella. –Hermione,- susurró. Ella ni se inmutó. Alargó una mano y tocó su cara. Estaba tibia con el sueño.

-Hermione,- dijo más alto, sacudiendo su hombro.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente. –Remus,- sonrió adormilada.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. –Sí, soy yo.

-Váyanse,- dijo cuando vio quién estaba atrás de él. –Sólo déjenme sola,- dijo enterrando su cara en la almohada.

-No podemos hacer eso,- dijo James, dando unos pasos hacia adelante. –No te puedes esconder así para siempre.

-Claro que puedo,- dijo amargamente. –Ustedes lo hacen cada mes,- dijo apuntando a Remus. Inmediatamente, la cara de Hermione se ensombreció. –Lo siento, Remus.

James se sentó en la cama al lado de Hermione. –Nos gustaría que nos dijeras qué pasa.

-No puedo. No debería.

-Lo dijiste anoche. Dijiste que se lo prometiste a Dumbledore.

Hermione asintió.

-Tienes que hablar con alguien,- continuo James. –Obviamente te duele. Sea lo que sea tu secreto, te está deshaciendo.

Remus se acercó incómodo, sentándose del otro lado de Hermione. –Puedes confiar en nosotros, Hermione,- dijo tocando su brazo en señal de apoyo.

Al tacto, Hermione saltó sobre sus pies. El corazón de Remus dio un brinco de dolor en su pecho. -¿Tanto asco te doy, ahora que sabes eso que ni siquiera puedo tocarte?

Hermione se arremolinó para verlo a los ojos. –No,- dijo con cariño. –Nunca. Nunca te he tenido miedo ni sentido repulsión por ti.- Se hizo para atrás y se arrodilló enfrente de él, tomando su mano.

El gesto lo sorprendió ligeramente, pero hizo que sus dedos temblaran.

-Todo el tiempo he estado aquí, eres la persona que más me ha hecho sentir como en casa y lo he sabido todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo, Hermione? Por favour dime,- le rogó Remus.

-Sé, porque de donde vengo no es un secreto.

-¿Qué, Beaubaxton?- preguntó James.

-No, no soy de Beaubaxton. He estado en Hogwarts desde primer año.

-No tiene ningún sentido lo que dices,- dijo Remus.

-Lo sé, solo déjenme terminar.- Hermione dio un suspiro y regresó a la cama. –Soy del futuro, como veintiún más al futuro.

-El futuro,- repitió James incrédulo. –Mira, sino nos quieres decir qué pasa contigo, no tienes que hacerlo, pero no nos mientas.

-No estoy mintiendo, y contrario a lo que ustedes piensan, tampoco estoy loco,- dijo.

-No pensamos que seas una mentirosa ni una loca, Hermione,- dijo Remus amablemente. –Pero lo que estás diciendo no es posible.

-Sí, lo es,- dijo Hermione simplemente. –Yo estoy aquí.

-Sé todo acerca de giratiempos. Leí de ellos en Historia de la Magia y no puedes ir tan atrás con ellos,- continuó Remus.

-No usé un giratiempo. Ni siquiera estaba tratando de regresar. Atravesé una puerta en el castillo y lo siguiente que supe fue que James estaba sobre mí.

Remus y James se voltearon a ver con una clara mirada de incredulidad.

-Puedo probarlo,- dijo Hermione desesperada. Ahora que les había dicho quería que le creyeran. –Yo ya sabía que Remus era un hombre lobo.- Volteó a verlo. –Te mordieron cuando eras un niño y no sabías si te dejarían venir a Hogwarts, pero Dumbledore pudo solucionarlo. Y luego estabas seguro de que si tus amigos se enteraban de lo que eras te dejarían solo.- Hermione hizo una pausa. -¿Qué tal voy hasta ahorita?

Ninguno de los dos chicos podia parpadear. –De cualquier manera, James y Sirius se fueron dando cuenta.- Esta vez volteó hacia James. –Dudo que Peter haya sido de mucha ayuda. Ni siquiera se sabía cinco características de un hombre loco para sus O.W.L.'s.

El susto de James fue tan grande que por esta afirmación saltó de la cama y dio unos pasos para atrás antes de ver a Hermione con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Ya tengo tu anteción¿verdad?- dijo. –Luego viene quinto año, cuando al fin pueden superarlo.

James sacudió la cabeza desconcertado como si su mente pudiera parar lo que él ya sabía que iba a decir.

-¿Y sabes qué?- empezó. –Estoy de acuerdo con Dumbledore. Realmente es impresionante cómo tres animagos no registrados corrían alrededor de la escuela mientras él no lo sabía.

-Esto es imposible,- suspiró James. -¿Qué más sabes de nosotros?

-No, para,- dijo Remus de repente. –No deberías de decir otra palabra más.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó James.

-Porque, se podría poner a sí misma en peligro si sabemos demasiado.

-No, no puedo, ya no,- dijo Hermione tristemente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy atorada, ya no puedo regresar.- Las lágrimas cayeron lentamente por sus mejillas. –Nunca volveré a ver a mis padres de nuevo o a Harry o a Ron. Ya no tengo a nadie.

Remus se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo. –Lo siento,- dijo. –No estarás sola, lo prometo.

-Sí, Hermione,- dijo James arrodillándose enfrente de ellos. –Te cuidaremos.

Hermione sonrió y se soltó de Remus, secándose los ojos con el torso de la mano. Luego abrazó a James. James le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos en el hombro.

Hermione se rió. –Abrazas como tu hijo.

James se separó de ella y la agarró de los brazos, -¿mi hijo?

Ella asintió.

-¿Tengo un hijo?

-Bueno, ahorita no, obviamente, pero lo tendrás.

Se miraron uno al otro.

-Es una de las mejores personas que conozco. Un día, pronto, te dire más de él.

-Creo que deberíamos de regresar,- dijo Remus. –Todos se estrán preguntado dónde nos metimos.

-Sí, vámonos.

-Una cosa más,- dijo Hermione. –No creo que debamos decirle a nadie, especialemente a Lily y a Peter.

-¿Por qué no Lily y Peter?- preguntó Remus.

-Entonces le puedo decir a Sirius.

-Hermione se rió. –No es una buena idea para Lily ni para Peter saber tanto de esto ahorita. Todavía tengo cosas que pensar. Sólo tienen que confiar en mí. Si te prohibiera decirle a Sirius, y los dos Potter son iguales, no sería capaz de detenerte de cualquier modo. Harry nos dice a Ron y a mí absolutamente todo.

-Harry¿eh?- dijo James. –Su madre debe de haber escogido el nombre.- James se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y se salió. Luego se asomoó para ayudar a Hermione a trepar. –Por ninguna razón me dirías quién es.

-Ah no, hay unas cosas que es mejor mantenerlas en secreto.

-Sabía que dirías eso,- dijo James.

Remus fue el ultimo en pasar por la ventana, con la capa de invisibilidad. –Espero que quepamos los tres debajo de esto.

-No se preocupen,- dijo Hermione sonriendo con nostalgia. –No es la primera vez que he estado debajo de ella con dos chicos.

------------------------------------------------------

Traducción de: This Time Around


	5. Esto no puede quedar así

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews!!, me gustan mucho y siempre los leooo, auqnue a vecees no los puedo regresar, lo siento :(, bueno aqui un adelantooo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

5. Esto no puede quedar así

Las siguientes semanas fueron una total alegría para Hermione. La depresión en la que había estado se estaba evaporando. James, Remus y Sirius se encargaban de que siempre estuviera riendo o sonriendo cuando menos. Después del día que estuvo en la Casa de los Gritos no volvió a tener ningún momento para ella sola. Ni siquiera podía ir al baño sola. Lily se le pegó como chicle, Hermione sospechó que algo le había dicho James.

Cada vez que se veía melancólica no era mucho lo que tenía que esperar para que alguien le diera un abrazo, Lily, o le contara un chiste, James, o hasta jalar su cabello, Sirius. Y Remus nunca estaba ocupada para hablar o estudiar con ella, o simplemente escucharla.

Hermione no estaba segura de la manera en que Remus y James les habían explicado las cosas a Lily y a Peter, pero lo que les dijeron los debió de haber dejado satisfechos pues ninguno de los dos hicieron preguntas. El día después de su revelación, Hermione fue con Peter a pedirle perdón. Aceptó sus disculpas, pero se mantuvo distante de ella.

Sirius lo único que hacía era bromear con ella sobre el futuro. La siguiente mañana la siguió cuando iba hacia clases y puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione.

-Así que¿el futuro?, eh,- le susurró en el oído. –¿No puedes saber lo que va a pasar en la siguiente Copa Mundial de Quidditch o sí?

Hermione slamente se pyudo reír, aliviada no sólo porque le creyera, sino porque eso no había arruinado su amistad.

En las siguientes semanas, James, Remus y Sirius tuvieron muchas conversaciones sobre su nueva amiga. Unas semanas antes de Navidad los tres estaban caminando en los terrenos discutiendo de lo que siempre discutían cuando estaban solos, Hermione.

-Así que¿dónde está Hermione?- preguntó Remus con un tono casual. James y Sirius se sonrieron el uno al otro.

-Está con Peter,- dijo Sirius. –El pobre tiene tarea extra de Pociones y de Encantamientos. Está tratando de ayudarlo con la práctica de los Extraordinarios. Esa niña sí que es inteligente.

James asintió. -¿Creen que alguna vez nos vaya a decir algo de lo que sabe?

-Quién sabe,- dijo Sirius. –Cuando le pregunto, siempre dice que lo sigue pensando.

-Desearía que ya terminara de pensar. Quiero saber cómo es que sabe tanto de nosotros.

-Obviamente somos gente muy importante en el futuro, probablemente famosos. ¿De qué otra manera podría saber todo lo que hemos hecho?

-Conoce a mi hijo. Son amigos,- dijo James.

-Lo sé,- dijo Remus. –Pero creo que hay más que eso. A veces se le ve con la mirada perdida. Y te mira demasiado, James, cuando todos estudiamos en la biblioteca o estamos sentados en la sala común. No creo que se de cuenta que te mira casi la mitad del tiempo.

James reflexionó unos momentos,- Digo que si no nos ha dicho nada para Navidad, entonces le preguntaremos.

-Eso me recuerda,- dijo Sirius. -¿Creen que alguno de nosotros debería de quedarse en Hogwarts para Navidad? Sino, Hermione se quedaría sola.

-Nah,- dijo James. –Les escribí a mis papás para ver si se podían venir a la casa para un descansito. Pensé que ellas podrían quedarse en el cuarto de Sirius y nosotros en el mío. ¿Qué dices, Moony¿Crees que tus padres te dejen?

-De hecho,- dijo Remus poniéndose rojo. –Ya les había dicho a mis papás que me quedaría en Hogwarts…

Sirius se rió. –Debí de suponerlo.

-¿Suponer qué? Nada más les dije que sería bueno quedarme y estudiar para los Extraordinarios.

-Claro y estoy seguro de que cierta muchachita linda de séptimo año que estará muy sola para vacaciones no tiene nada que ver.

Remus se puso aún más rojo. –No.

-Aw, vamos, Moony. Todos sabemos que te gusta.

-Claro que me gusta, es mi amiga.

-Yo también lo soy,- lo picó Sirius. –Pero no te atrapo mirándome las veinticuatro horas.

-Sí, bueno, de cualquier modo no importa. Dudo mucho que siquiera piense en mí.

-Yo no diría eso.

-Miren, sólo déjenlo. Creo que ir a casa de James en vacaciones será divertido.- Comenzó a caminar más rápido y caminó unos metros por delante de ellos.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- susurró Sirius.

-Igual y piensa que Hermione no… tú sabes… porque…- dijo James en el mismo tono.

-¿Qué?

-Que a ella no le gustaría estar con él porque es un hombre lobo. Por Dios, Sirius¿te lo tengo que deletrear?

Sirius rodó los ojos y sonrió. –Igual y no le hiciste ningú8n favor invitando a todos a tu casa. De seguro estaba esperando tener a Hermione solo para él por un par de semanas.

James también sonrió y le pegó a Sirius en el hombro.

A fin de cuentas, nada más Remus y Hermione fueron al Valle de Godric con James y Sirius. Los papás de Lily no pensaron que sería apropiado que fuera a pasar las vacaciones en casa de su novio y la mamá de Peter no lo dejaría ir.

James hizo pucheros la mayoría del camino de regreso en el Expreso de Hogwarts, no quería que Lily se fuera. Cuando llegaron a la estación de King's Cross, salieron de la plataforma 9 ¾ a las dos en punto. Cuando Hermione y Sirius reentraron en el mundo muggle, Hermione le echó un vistazo a la familia de Lily.

Sus papás la abrazaron con entusiasmo y recibieron a James con cariño, y aparte Hermione pudo ver a una muchacha muy delgada, alta, con cabello color negro y con una cara de caballo parada unos pasos más atrás. Inmediatamente supo que era Petunia Dursley. Aunque nada más era Evans en ese momento. Hermione estaba impresionada de lo reconocible que era.

-Vamos, Hermione, los Potter están allá,- dijo Sirius. La agarró del brazo para llegar con un hombre y una mujer sonrientes.

-¿Y James?- preguntó Hermione volteando hacia atrás.

-Se tardará un año despidiéndose de Lily. Espero que no nos empape de lágrimas por no verla,- dijo Sirius rodando los ojos.

-¡Sirius!- la mamá de James los alcanzó a mitad de camino y abrazó a Sirius. Por un segundo, Hermione se transportó a una de sus memorias. La manera en que la señora Potter abrazaba a Sirius le recordó a Hermione de cómo Molly Weasley siempre recibía a Harry cuando volvían de la escuela. La señora Potter nunca sabría cómo su amabilidad con un niño que encontraba su hogar intolerable le sería recompensado a través de su nieto.

-Dios santo, no puedo creer que se hayan ido por sólo cuatro meses. La casa estuvo muy callada sin ustedes.

-Bienvenido a casa, hijo,- dijo el señor Potter saliendo de atrás de su esposa y saludando a Sirius.

-Gracias, señor. Es bueno estar de vuelta.

-Veo que mi hijo está algo ocupado en estos momentos, así que¿por qué no nos presentas a su nueva amiga?

-Se acuerda de Remus,- dijo Sirius apuntando a Remus. Dio un paso hacia delante extendiendo su mano hacia el señor Potter, quien la tomó y la agitó firmemente.

-Es un placer volver a verte, Remus.

-Y ésta es Hermione,- dijo empujándola hacia delante. –Hermione, ellos son los papás de James, el señor y la señora Potter.

-Un placer,- sonrió Hermione tímidamente.

-Un placer conocerte, cariño,- le devolvieron el saludo los sres. Potter. –Bueno,- dijo el sr. Potter. -¿Por qué no van los chicos por un carrito para el equipaje y nos vamos yendo?

Cuando llegaron al Valle de Godric, los chicos y Hermione saltaron del carro. La sra. Potter se salió también de éste y llamó a Hermione. –¿Por qué no dejas que los chicos se ocupen de los baúles y tú y yo entramos a la casa para que me pongas al tanto de todo.

-Ok,- accedió Hermione. Siguió a la sra. Potter hacia adentro y luego a la cocina.

-Siéntate cariño,- dijo la sra. Potter.

Hermione se sentó y pasó la mirada por cada rincón de la cocina. Ésta era la segunda casa de magos que visitaba, sin contar donde vivía la Orden. La casa no era nada parecida a la de los Weasley. De hecho, se parecía más a la suya que a la de Ron. La cocina era blanca y sin manchas, casi estéril, tampoco se veían muchas de las cosas que usaban los muggles. Los instrumentos muggles no tendían a ser vistos en las casas de los magos.

La sra. Potter agitó su varita y dos tazas de té aparecieron enfrente de Hermione. Se sentó enfrente de Hermione y sonrió.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. –Gracias por recibirme.

-Estamos contentos de que hayas decidido venir. James nos dijo que de otro modo te hubieras quedado en la escuela.

-Sí. Mis papás se fueron a América de vacaciones,- mintió. –La verdad es que no quería ir.

-¿Tus papás viven en Francia?

-Umm, sí, Francia.

-La sra. Potter sonrió. -¿Y antes ibas a Beaubaxton?

-Sí,- dijo Hermione incómodamente.

-Tu acento no se nota mucho,- comentó la sra. Potter.

-Bueno yo…

-Mamá,- interrumpió James entrando a la cocina. –Ya está todo.

-¿Pusieron las cosas de Hermione en el cuarto de Sirius?- preguntó.

-Sép. Pensé que podríamos enseñarle a Hermione el Valle de Godric.

-Está bien, pero no se tarden. La cena está en una hora.

-No nos tardaremos,- aseguró James. –Vamos, Hermione.

-Gracias,- dijo Hermione ya afuera de la cocina. –Tenía que empezar a pensar en muchas respuestas para todas las preguntas.

James nada más sonrió. Fue con Remus y con Sirius afuera. –Enseñémosle los alrededores a Hermione,- ordenó.

-James,- llamó su padre.

-¿Qué pasó, papá?- preguntó James volteando hacia su padre.

-No quiero que se vayan lejos. Quédense en nuestra parte.

James lo miró perplejo, pero terminó por asentir.

Los chicos le dieron a Hermione un tour por los extensos terrenos de los Potter. La casa, que no era tan larga, estaba asentada en una de las orillas de un campo que bordeaba un área de árboles. En medio de los árboles había un pequeño claro. –Mi tatara-tatara-tatara-abuelo limpiño esa área para hacer un campo de Quidditch, explicó James. –Tiene bardas anti-muggles en todo su alrededor.

Se adentraron más en el pequeño bosquecillo y llegaron a una cabaña. –Ésta era la casa club de mi papá y mi tío cuando eran niños,- dijo James.

-Casa club,- repitió Hermione incrédula. –Podrías vivir en esa cabaña,- dijo exhalando fuertemente. Hermione siempre supo que Harry venía de dinero. Pero nunca se imaginó cuánto se extendía éste. No era algo que viniera al tema muy comúnmente.

Continuaron paseándose por las tierras hasta que oscureció. Hermione subió la mirada y vio la luna sobre la línea de la arboleda. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Remus se acercó por detrás de ella. –No hasta dentro de trece días,- le dijo.

-Lo sé,- le dijo suavemente. –Lo chequé antes de que nos viniéramos.

-¿Estabas preocupada?- preguntó Remus ligeramente.

-No,- le dijo Hermione. –Nada más quería asegurarme si podría darte tu regalo en Navidad, o si iba a tener que dártelo antes.

Remus se volteó para ocultar su sonrisa.

-Creo que sería bueno regresar,- dijo James. –No queremos hacer a la cena esperar ¿o sí?

Regresaron a la casa y pasaron el resto de la tarde comiendo y hablando. Cuando fue hora de irse a dormir, Hermione apenas pudo llegar a su cuarto, pues estaba muy cansada. Se durmió unos segundos después de que su cabeza tocara la almohada.

La semana de Navidad fue muy divertida. Hermione intentó, sin mucho éxito, hacer que los merodeadores estudiaran, pero su respuesta siempre era que tenían mucho tiempo para eso después de Navidad. Trató de no sentirse frustrada con ellos por no tomarse en serio los Extraordinarios que ya venían, aunque también sin éxito.

-Todos ustedes van a reprobar si no se esfuerzan,- les dijo una mañana en el desayuno.

-No, no reprobaremos,- dijo despreocupado Sirius, pero luego la miró angustiado. -¿No reprobaremos ,verdad?

Hermione no pudo contener una sonrisa. –No te gustaría saber,- le dijo tratando de mantener una cara dura.

La cara de Sirius se nubló de preocupación. Remus, quien estaba observando la escena, no pudo sino reír.

Sirius miró los ojos de Hermione y ella trató de mantenerle la mirada. –Estás mintiendo,- dijo con alegría.

-Quizás sí, quizás no,- lo picó Hermione.

-Ahora sé que estás mintiendo,- dijo Sirius.

-Hermione, los Extraordinarios van a ser pan comido,- dijo James. –No sabes cómo nos preocuparon con los de quinto y no eran nada.

-Hermione,- interrumpió Remus. –Te prometemos que vamos a estudiar apenas se termine Navidad, pero ¿no crees que te mereces un pequeño descanso también?

-Supongo,- admitió forzosamente.

Sirius se acercó a James. –Él prometió. Nosotros no.

-Escuché eso,- dijo Hermione lanzándoles una mirada a James y a Sirius.

-No lo susurré,- le devolvió Sirius, picándola.

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero no comentó nada. Remus tenía razón. Podría disfrutar muy bien un descansito.

La sra. Potter entró a la cocina. -¿Qué van a hacer ustedes cuatro hoy?

-Quidditch,- contestó James con la boca llena de cereal.

-¿Tú juegas, Hermione?- preguntó la sra. Potter.

-No,- dijo rápidamente. –De hecho, pensé que podría caminar un rato, explorar un poco.

-¿Sola?- preguntó la sra. Potter visiblemente consternada. –No lo sé,- dijo lentamente.

-Yo voy con ella,- se ofreció Remus.

Sirius y Remus sonrieron volteando a ver a sus cereales.

-No tienes que,- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-No, yo quiero,- aseguró Remus.

-Ok, si estás seguro.

-Será divertido,- le aseguró de nuevo.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa cinco minutos después. Sirius y James tomaron sus escobas y se fueron hacia el campo de Quidditch mientras que Remus y Hermione se fueron en dirección contraria.

-Gracias por acompañarme,- dijo Hermione.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Mientras caminaban, Hermione lo observaba de reojo. Le encantaba estar con Remus. Era tan familiar para ella. Estaba impresionada lo poco que había cambiado en veinte años. Sirius no se parecía nada al de su futuro; claro que doce años en Azkaban te harían eso. También buscó similaridades en James, pero las que había entre su hijo y él no pasaban de su físico, el cual era idéntico, salvo por los ojos. Harry no era de un espíritu libre como su padre. Quitó los pensamientos de Harry de su mente. Todavía era doloroso pensar en él.

-Un knut por tus pensamientos,- dijo Remus, interrumpiendo sus musings.

-¿Qué?

Él se sonrojó. –Te veías como lejana por un segundo. Simplemente me preguntaba en qué estabas pensando.

-Estaba pensando en Harry, de hecho,- dijo honestamente.

-El hijo de James,- dijo Remus más afirmando que preguntando.

Hermione asintió.

-Lo extrañas mucho.

Asintió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Crees que en algún momento puedas regresar?

Hermione encogió los hombros. –Dumbledore no parece pensar eso,- dijo. –Y si él no me puede regresar, no sé quién pueda hacerlo.

Remus pudo ver que el tema era doloroso para ella así que intentó cambiar de tema con cuidado. –Estaba pensando,- empezó, -¿James, Sirius, Peter y yo seguimos siendo amigos en el futuro¿o nos separamos?

-Umm…

De repente Remus se empezó a reír. –El Valle de Godric debe de ser muy familiar para ti si eres la mejor amiga del hijo de James. Debes de venir a visitarlo en verano. Nos debiste de haber dicho cuando James te dio el tour. Apuesto a que se la han de pasar todo el tiempo en la cabaña.

Hermione se volteó incómoda. –No creo que debamos hablar de esto.

Remus la miró. -¿Por qué?- preguntó lentamente.

Ella negó con su cabeza. –Simplemente no es una buena idea.

-¿Nos vas a decir cosas del futuro en algún momento?

-No lo sé,- dijo honestamente. –Puede ser peligroso. Las leyes de la magia en cuanto a la alteración del tiempo son muy estrictas.

-Está bien,- le aseguró. –Pareces del tipo de persona que siempre hace las cosas bien y como deben de ser.

-Sí,- dijo distraídamente. Estaba recordando los finales de tercer año, cuando ella y Harry habían vuelto en el tiempo para salvar a Sirius. _"Harry, tenemos que matenernos lejos de la vista de los otros. No debemos ser vistos. No hay nada que podamos hacer…- -Así que nada más vamos a dejar que Peter se vuelva a escapar de nuevo…- dijo Harry en un susurro._

-Hermione,- dijo Remus, sacudiendo su hombro ligeramente. -¿En qué estás pensando?

Hermione se quedó mirando a Remus recordando la decisión que ella había tomado al forzar a Harry a no ir por Peter. Exactamente dos años después Sirius estaría muerto. Ahora mismo se preguntaba si había estado haciendo lo correcto todos estos años. –Ya sabes que no siempre está claro cuál es la decisión correcta. A veces hacer lo correcto tienes malas consecuencias.

-No entiendo,- dijo Remus.

Hermione meneó la cabeza. –Déjalo, no es importante.

Caminaron un rato más, pero el corazón de Hermione ya no estuvo ahí por más tiempo. Después de media hora, se despidió de Remus y regresó a la casa. Remus intentó acompañarla, pero ella insistió que fuera con los chicos. En contra de su voluntad, Remus la dejó.

Hermione paseó por la casa sola. La sra. Potter estaba comprando cosas de última hora en el Callejón Diagon y el sr. Potter estaba en la oficina. Entró a un cuarto con varios estantes en los cuales había libros, donde ella esperaba encontrar algo interesante que leer. Cruzó el cuarto, pasando un dedo por el lomo de los libros y tomando uno al azar.

-¿Hermione?

Hermione se volteó rápidamente. Parado en la puerta estaba el sr. Potter. Apretó el libro contra su pecho. –Lo siento. Nada más estaba buscando algo que leer.

El sr. Potter le sonrió cálidamente. –Está bien. Ve y agarra lo que quieras.

-No sabía que hubiera alguien en casa.

-Acabo de llegar. Pensé que podría hacer algo de trabajo aquí.

Hermione miró al piso nerviosamente.

-Eres bienvenida para que leas aquí hasta que los chicos regresen,- ofreció el sr. Potter.

-No quiero molestarlo.

-No me molesta. Y además no me importaría un poco de compañía.

-Ok,- aceptó Hermione tomando asiento en un largo sillón de cuero cerca de la chimenea. El sr. Potter fue hacia su escritorio y sacó un fólder grande y empezó a ojearlo. Se quedaron de esa manera, trabajando y leyendo, hasta que los chicos regresaron.

Hermione pudo oír a los muchachos venir antes de que entraran a la casa. El sr. Potter subió la mirada con una sonrisa. –Creo que es el fin de la paz y la tranquilidad,- remarcó silenciosamente, guardando sus papeles de nuevo en el fólder y poniendo todo en el primer cajón.

Hermione se rió y cerró su libro. Se levantó para dejarlo de Nuevo en su estante.

-Puedes quedártelo mientras si quieres,- le ofreció el sr. Potter levantándose.

-No importa. Ya lo había leído antes.

El sr. Potter tomó el libro y examinó la cubierta. Levantó una ceja. -_ Alquimia_¿has leído esto?

Hermione encogió los hombros. –Estuve interesada en la alquimia durante mi segundo año.- 'Era necesario,' se dijo a sí misma. –Me gusta mucho leer y hacer investigaciones.- dijo tímidamente.

-Puedo ver eso,- dijo acomodando el libro en el estante. Luego le sonrió. -¿Por qué no vas con los chicos y les dices que se limpien? Estoy seguro de que la cena estará en poco tiempo.

Hermione asintió y se fue del cuarto, dejando al sr. Potter estudiando.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y nadie puso ninguno puso objeción al ponerse de acuerdo para levantarse temprano en la mañana. Hasta a los diecisiete todos estaban emocionados porque la siguiente mañana sería Navidad.

Hermione se despertó brillante y temprano en la mañana de Navidad y cogió todos los regalos que había envuelto la noche anterior. Trotó escaleras abajo y no se sorprendió ni un poquito al ver que los tres chicos estaban sentados en medio de la sala.

-Feliz Navidad,- le dijeron cuando llegó.

-Feliz Navidad,- les contestó sonriendo.

-Ok, Hermione ya se levantó, abramos nuestros regalos,- dijo James.

-Espera,- dijo Hermione. -¿No deberíamos de esperar a tus papás?

-Dormirán para siempre,- sonrió James.

Hermione se rió. –Suenas como un niño de once años, James.

-Bueno, al menos déjanos abrir los tuyos,- le rogó.

-Ok,- accedió en contra de su voluntad pasándoles los paquetes. Sirius, James y Remus empezaron a romper la envoltura. –Sino les gustan, entonces miéntanme.

Cada uno sostuvo su propio suéter admirándolos.

-Están geniales Hermione,- dijo Sirius examinando su suéter.

-¿En serio?

-Sí,- dijo James sonriéndole.

-Me tomó años hacerlos,- les confesó.

-¿Tú los hiciste?- le preguntó Sirius.

Ella asintió.

-Wow, no sabía que podías tejer.

-Sé, antes era terrible, pero mejoré mucho en mi quinto año haciendo gorros y bufandas para los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts.

-¿Gorros y bufandas para los elfos domésticos?- preguntó James.

-Sí, era para mi organización P.E.D.D.O.

-¿P.E.D.D.O.? Pedo¿qué es eso?- preguntó Sirius.

-No es pedo. Significa Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros.

James y Sirius se lanzaron una larga mirada.

-Déjenlo,- dijo Hermione echándole un vistazo a Remus. Estaba viendo su suéter fijamente. -¿No te gustó? Si es por el color, sé un hechizo que puede cambiarlo. Sólo pensé que el azul te combinaba por el color de tus ojos.

Remus la volteó a ver. –No, me gustó mucho, en serio. Está muy bonito,- dijo en voz baja.

Ella sonrió abiertamente. Remus se volteó y sacó algo que tenía detrás de él. –Toma,- le dijo dándoselo. –Es de mi parte.

Hermione pudo saber que, por su forma, era un libro. Le quitó el papel y suspiró felizmente. –_La Historia de Hogwarts_,- dijo ella.

-No es nuevo ni nada. De hecho, era mío, pero me acordé que habías dicho que era tu libro favorito.

Pasó las manos por la cubierta del libro, luego lo dejó. Terminó abrazando a Remus muy contenta. –Me encantó,- le dijo. –Gracias.

Remus le regresó el abrazo, manteniéndolos así más de lo necesario. Cuando finalemente se separaron, James y Sirius les estaban sonriendo.

-Nosotros también te tenemos un regalo,- dijo James, -pero es algo a lo que te tenemos que llevar, no algo que puedas abrir.

-Pensamos que podríamos ir después del desayuno,- dijo Sirius.

Hermione los miró escépticamente. -¿Qué han hecho ustedes dos?

Se rieron misteriosamente. –Ya lo verás,- dijo James. –Te encantará. Lo juramos.

Horas después los cuatro amigos estaban vestidos con unas cálidas ropas muggles en el patio de los Potter. Sirius cogió un viejo tenis que había estado escondido detrás de la casa.

-¿Ése es mi regalo?- bromeó Hermione.

-De hecho, sí,- le dijo Sirius pasándoselo.

Ella lo tomó y lo sostuvo enfrente de ella. –Ustedes tienes un raro sentido del humor.

-Sólo agárrate,- dijo Sirius, cogiendo la parte de atrás del tenis. Remus y James se acercaron y también agarraron una parte del zapato. Hermione se dio cuenta un segundo antes de que pasara lo que realmente era ese zapato. Sintió el familiar jalón de ombligo y cómo empezaba a girar. Cuando llegaron a su destino, casi se cae, pero Remus la atrapó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo consiguieron un traslador?- preguntó Hermione cuando recuperó su aliento.

-Tenemos nuestras maneras,- dijo Sirius presuntuosamente.

-Oh, por favor díganme que no es ilegal,- rogó Hermione.

-Te preocupas demasiado,- dijo James. –Nada más digamos que un viejo amigo nuestro, quien resulta que trabaja en el Departamento de Transportación, nos debía un favor.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Remus.

-Dung,- contestó Sirius, volteando a ver a ambos lados de la calle a la que habían llegado revisando si alguien los había visto.

-Mundungus Fletcher,- dijo Hermione horrorizada. –Ahora sé que era ilegal.

-Conoces a Dung,- sonrió James.

-Umm, sólo un poco,- dijo Hermione tímidamente.

-Es bueno saber que el viejo Dung va a estar con nosotros pr un tiempo,- dijo Sirius. –Es un contacto muy útil que tener.

-¿No te preguntas en dónde estamos?- preguntó James.

-Sí,- admitió Hermione.

James y Sirius apenas pudieron contener su emoción cuando llevaron a Hermione a la calle principal. Estaban en una calle muggle pequeña, alineada con casas casi idénticas a derecha y a izquierda. James apuntó a la cuarta casa de la izquierda. -¿Ves esa casa?- preguntó. –La que tiene una puerta color durazno.

-Sí,- dijo Hermione.

-Tus padres viven ahí.

La boca de Hermione se abrió completamente. -¿Mi papá y mi mamá?

-Mm Hmm,- dijo James. –Los encontramos.

Unas lágrimas se empezaron a asomar de los ojos de Hermione. -¿Cómo los encontraron?- susurró.

-De hecho, encontramos su consultorio dental. Después de eso, encontrar dónde vivían fue bastante fácil.

-¿Quieres ir?- preguntó Sirius.

-No podemos,- dijo Hermione. -¿Qué diríamos?

-James y yo ya trabajamos en eso. Nada más les vamos a pedir prestado el teléfono. Entonces podrías verlos.

-No lo sé,- dijo Hermione.

-Vamos, Hermione,- dijo de repente Remus. -¿Qué puede pasar? Además, yo sé que realmente los extrañas.

-Ok,- aceptó lentamente.

-James, tú y Remus se quedarán aquí. Yo iré con ella,- dijo Sirius, tomando la mano de Hermione y guiándola a través de la calle.

Hermione tomó aire cuando Sirius tocó el timbre. Una alta y linda mujer rubia con un cabello esponjado abrió la puerta. Hermione perdió toda abilidad para hablar. Su madre se veía tan joven. Se dio cuenta de que su madre nada más era unos años mayor que ella en este tiempo. Sus padres se acababan de casar.

-Sentimos molestarla, señora,- dijo Sirius. –Chocamos unas calles más abajo y nos preguntábamos si podríamos usar su teléfono.

-Claro,- dijo abriendo aún más la puerta dejando pasar a Sirius y a Hermione. –El teléfono está por allá,- dijo apuntando a Sirius la cocina.

-Gracias,- dijo dejando a Hermione con su madre.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?- le preguntó a Hermione.

-No, gracias,- dijo Hermione intentando no quedársele viendo. –Les pedimos perdón por molestarlos en Navidad.

-No es nada,- le contestó. –Mi nombre es Elizabeth, Elizabeth Granger.- Extendió su mano.

Hermione la agarró suavemente. –Hermione,- contestó. –Hermione Gr… umm…,- buscó en su mente y dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente. –Lupin.- terminó, agradecida de que Sirius no la hubiera oído decirle ese nombre a su mamá.

-Ése es un nombre muy lindo,- sonrió Elizabeth.

-Lizzy,- llamó un hombre, entrando al cuarto. Hermione se quedó sin airre al ver a una versión de su padre más joven. –Oh, lo siento,- dijo. –No sabía que había visitas.

-David, ella es Hermione Lupin. Ella y su esposo chocaron unas calles más abajo. Él está usando nuestro teléfono.

-Eso es una pena en Navidad,- dijo David simpáticamente. -¿Les gustaría llevarme a revisar su carro?

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –No, gracias. Estoy segura de que mi esposo,- dijo con una sonrisa, -va a traer un camión de carga.

Sirius, quien estaba oyendo todo desde la cocina, reapareció. –El camión de carga viene en camino,- dijo feliz. Caminó para llegar al lado de Hermione y poner su brazo sobre uno de sus hombros. –Creo que mi esposa y yo tenemos que irnos.

Hermione forzó una sonrisa y discretamente le pegó con el hombro a Sirius en el costado.

-¿Están seguros de que no lo quieren esperar aquí a que venga?- les ofreció Elizabeth. –Realmente hace frío afuera.

Sirius miró a Hermione, dándole la libertad de elegir. –No, gracias,- les dijo en contra de su voluntad. –Ya han sido bastante amables. Debemos de irnos.- Empujó a Sirius hacia la puerta. –Fue un placer conocerlos.

Empujó a Sirius de ella deprisa. –No puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer,- dijo. –Si Dumbledore lo supiera.

-Te preocupas demasiado, Hermione,- dijo Sirius sonriendo. Se reunieron con Remus y con James.

-Entonces¿cómo les fue?- preguntó James.

-Maravilloso,- dijo Hermione honestamente. –Fue realmente lindo ver sus caras de nuevo. Gracias a los dos.

-El traslador se va a acabar en otros quince minutes,- dijo James. –Vamos a buscar un lugar fuera de la vista.- Se movieron hacia un callejón abandonado y esperaron, temblando en el aire frío.

Hermione estuvo en su nube feliz el resto del día. La sra. Potter cocinó una cena elaborada y se quedaron despiertos casi toda la noche hablando y jugando. Sería la última tarde de paz que tendrían ellos por un buen tiempo.

El día después de Navidad Hermione se levantó tarde. Se sintió un poco avergonzada al se la última en desayunar. La sra. Potter estaba caminando distraídamente entre la cocina y el comedor murmurándose cosas a ella misma. Hermione la siguió hacia el comedor.

Los chicos estaban amontonados alrededor de una esquina de la mesa prácticamente sobre la edición de la mañana del Profeta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione.

Se miraron entre ellos y James escondió el periódico.

-¿Qué está pasando?- repitió exigente. De mala gana, James le pasó el periódico. El encabezado decía:

_Ataque de muggles masivo; 23 muertos._

_Oficiales del Ministerio lo llaman el peor ataque muggle en cincuenta años. 23 muggles son confirmados muertos y aproximadamente 47 fueron heridos por un grupo de magos que se llaman a sí mismos Mortífagos. Este grupo de magos duros está siendo liderado por un mago que el Ministro se refiere como El que no debe ser nombrado. El que no debe ser nombrado ha sido relacionado con otros dos ataques de ambos, magos y muggles._

Hermione paró de leer y miró con horror a los chicos. Dejó el periódico de nuevo en la mesa, se volteó y corrió saliéndose de la casa. Remus brincó y corrió detrás de ella. -¡Hermione¡Hermione espera!

Se paró unos metros enfrente de la casa, pero no se volteó.

-Sé lo que estás pensando,- empezó. –Pero estás equivocada. No había manera de parar eso de pasar. Nadie esperaba que algo así pasara.

Lágrimas de enojo cayeron de sus ojos. –Nadie, excepto yo,- dijo amargamente.

-Hermione, se cómo te has de estar sintiendo…

-No tienes idea de lo que estoy pensando, o cómo me siento,- dijo Hermione enojada.

-Está bien, todos estamos alterados.

-No estoy alterada,- negó tercamente.

-¿Entonces qué?- dijo, avanzando y hacienda que lo mirase. –Háblame,- le rogó. –O si no quieres hablar conmigo entonces habla con James o Sirius.

-Estoy cansada de hablar,- dijo Hermione en un suspiro. -¡Tú no sabes!- gritó. –Es imposible que entiendas. He estado luchando contra las Artes Oscuras desde que tenía once años. He visto cómo la gente muere por nada, al menos que se pasen de su lado. He visto familias partirse a la mitad, mientras pelean por hacer lo correcto. Ustedes se alteran con un ataque. Intentar vivir en un mundo donde cada año algo más terrible pasa y no importa qué tan fuerte pelees, ellos siguen viniendo y ahora está empezando y ninguno de ustedes tiene idea.

-Hermione, tienes razón. No sé nada de tu mundo, tu pasado o nuestro futuro. Pero me niego a creer que mientras gente decente viva en este mundo El que no debe ser nombrado o sus seguidores en algún momento ganen.

Hermione movió la cabeza tristemente. –Serán las personas decentes las primeras en irse.- Hermione paró, tomando un largo suspiro. –Cda vez que te veo, siento algo en mi estómago. ¿Sabes por qué?

Remus negó con su cabeza aprensivamente. Estaba desesperado porque continuara, pero también tenía miedo. Sabía que al fin ella le diría lo que había querido saber desde que descubrió de dónde venía.

-Es porque sé por lo que vas a pasar por en los siguientes veinte años.

-No tengo miedo del futuro,- dijo Remus. –Siempre y cuando tenga a la gente que quiero a mi alrededor, no me importa. Puedo soportar cualquier cosa que venga. Además, te olvidas de una cosa. Tenemos a Dumbledore. Mientras lo tengamos a él, sé que las cosas van a mejorar, no importa qué tan mal lleguen a estar.

Hermione se rió amargamente. –Yo también decía eso. Bueno déjame decirte algo. Dumbledore no puede parar al futuro de venir. No puede parar a la muerte de venir. No puede salvar a ninguno, ni a James o a Lily, ni a Sirius, a ninguno.

Remus la miró con horror. -¿Qué quieres decir?

La voz de Hermione se volvió un poco histérica. –Estoy diciendo que están muertos, todos ellos.- Hermione paró abruptamente y se quedó mirando algo que estaba unos metros detrás de Remus. Remus se volteó para ver a James y a Sirius devolviéndole la mirada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traducción de : This Time Around


	6. Difícil de aceptar

Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, los valoro mucho !!!, subiéndoles con prisa, porque es lunes !!! acabo de terminarlo de traducir P

* * *

6. Difícil de aceptar.

Sirius condujo a Hermione de vuelta a la casa y hacia el dormitorio que los chicos compartían. James y Remus los siguieron medio caminando, medio corriendo.

Sirius tenía agarrada la parte de arriba del brazo de Hermione y una vez que James hubo cerrado la puerta la sacudió violentamente. -¡Habla ahora!

-¡Sirius!- gritó James.

Sirius no le puso atención a James. En vez de eso, agarró a Hermione del otro brazo para que estuviera forzada a voltearlo a ver. –No estoy jugando, Hermione.

-¡Suéltala!- gritó Remus, empujándolos hacia lados contrarios a ambos, forzando a Sirius a soltarla. -¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?

-Creo que estoy intentando sacar unas respuestas,- le gritó Sirius de regreso.

-¿De esta manera?

-Sí de esta manera, de cualquier forma que la pueda hacer hablar.

-Sirius, cálmate,- dijo James poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sirius.

-Sirius se zafó de la mano de James. –No me digas que me calme.

-¡Estás fuera de control!

-¡Tienes la maldita razón de que estoy fuera de control!- Los chicos estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia y se empezaban a poner rojos.

-¡Paren!- gritó Hermione. Todos la voltearon a ver. –Por favor no peleen. Nunca debí de haber dicho lo que dije. Fue irresponsable de mi parte.

-Irresponsable,- la cortó Sirius. Se rió, pero no había humor en su risa. -¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

Hermione se volteó, regañándose mentalmente por su pérdida de control. –Estaba alterada. No puedo… No sé…,- parecía que no podía convertir sus pensamientos a palabras.

Los chicos la miraron. –No lo puedes dejar ahí,- dijo James. –Y lo sabes.- Paró, esperando a que ella continuara.

-Si el futuro es tan malo como dices,- habló Remus en voz baja. -¿Qué daño puedes hacer contándonoslo?

-No lo sé, pero estoy asustada. Si les dijera todo lo que sé, el mundo que conozco desaparecería.

Remus dio un paso hacia ella y puso una mano en su hombro. –El mundo del que te acuerdas todavía no existe.- Dio un sonoro suspiro. -¿Qué diría Harry si supiera que pudiste haber salvado a su padre, pero no lo hiciste?

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas. Sintió como si la hubieran golpeado físicamente. –Eso no es justo. No tienes derecho a usarlo en mi contra de esa manera.

Remus volvió a caminar hacia ella, quitando el espacio que había entre ellos. Ella alargó su mano, intentando alejarlo. Él se quedó en donde mismo. –No lo estoy usando en tu contra. Sólo quiero que te des cuenta que no decir las cosas también es una opción.

Ella consideró sus palabras con cautela. En el fondo quería decirles. Quiso decirles desde su primer semana con ellos. -¿Qué diría Harry?- repitió en un susurro. Sus pensamientos regresaron al final de su quinto año. Recordó cuando despertó en la enfermería, preguntándose cómo habría llegado ahí.

_Harry estaba sentado entre ella y Ron con sus codos recargados en sus rodillas y su cabeza gacha._

_-Harry,- dijo visiblemente preocupada.. Él la volteó a ver. -¿Qué pasó?_

_-Un hechizo te dio,- dijo en un susurro. –Pero estarás bien._

_-No,- dijo meneando la cabeza. –Quiero decir en el Ministerio. ¿Todos regresaron bien?_

_Él negó con la cabeza lentamente._

_-¡Oh no¿Quién?- Se sentó y volteó a ver a Ron de nuevo para asegurarse de que realmente estaba ahí, luego miró a todos los que estaban en la enfermería. Cada uno en su cama estaban Ginny, Luna y Neville._

_Se volteó y miró a Harry, quien estaba perdido en algún punto, sin ver nada._

_-¿Harry?- preguntó_

_-La Orden llegó,- dijo, su voz sonaba vacía. –Sirius vino con ellos.- Paró de hablar_

_Hermione lo miró, comprendiendo lo que él no podía decir. –Oh, Harry,- dijo suavemente, tapándose la boca. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo por él._

_Él alzó la vista y Hermione se asustó con lo que vio en sus ojos. Nunca los había visto tan vacíos de vida. Sin decir otra palabra se levantó y se fue silenciosamente de la enfermería._

Hermione miró el cuarto y a James, a Sirius y a Remus. –Les contaré todo,- dijo resueltamente.

Paró para respirar. –Quizás sería major que todos nos sentáramos.- Cada persona encontró un lugar para sentarse, pero Hermione se paró de nuevo inmediatamente. –No sé por dónde empezar.

-¿Por qué no empiezas por la parte en la que estamos todos muertos?- dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.

Hermione lo ignoró y Remus le dirigió una mirada severa. –El ataque de ayer fue el comienzo, o mejor dihco, el final del comienzo. Todos lo leyeron en el periódico, fue la peor matanza de muggles masiva en décadas, pero ese récord no le va a durar por mucho. Voldemort…-

-Cállate,- susurró James. -¿Has perdido la mente? No puedes… Quiero decir, no es…-

-No voy a llamar a ese maniático Ya saben quién o Aquel que no debe ser nombrado, ni siquiera el señor Oscuro.- Los ojos de Hermione brillaron de ira. –Y ninguno de ustedes lo hará por mucho.- Los tres se miraron entre ellos algo asustados.

Ella continuó. –Como estaba diciendo, Voldemort y los mortífagos van a atacar de nuevo y pronto, y se van a confiar más y a hacer más agresivos hasta que nadie esté seguro en ningún lado, bueno excepto Hogwarts.- empezó su relato.

-Pronto, Dumbledore va a iniciar un grupo que pelee en su contra. Lo llamará la Orden del Fénix y todos ustedes van a ser miembros y su propósito entero será pelear.

-¿Cómo sabes que Dumbledore no ha iniciado el grupo?- interrumpió James.

-Porque ustedes son miembros originales y no pueden estar en la Orden mientras que estudian. No sé cuándo se funda la Orden, pero empieza, pero empieza demasiado tarde y para ese momento ustedes van a ser muy pocos, veinte de ellos contra uno de ustedes. Y él va a empezar a restarlos cada vez más.- La voz de Hermione se convirtió en un susurro. –Mucha gente va a morir. Eventualmente todos hubieran muerto… si él no hubiera… si Harry,- a Hermione se le fue la voz, demasiado alterada como para continuar.

-Está bien Hermione,- dijo Remus. –Sólo tómate tu tiempo.

Ella asintió y tomó aire. –Voldemort estaba en la cima. El Ministerio estaba en apuros. Nadie sabía en quién confiar. Estaba arrasando con todos y entonces se fue contra la familia equivocada.

Volteó a ver a James. –Les dije que la razón por las que los conocía mucho era porque soy amiga de tu hijo, mejor amiga, pero lo que no les dije fue que Harry es el único miembro que queda vivo de tu familia en mi tiempo.

Todos la miraron horrorizados, pero ella continuó. –No sé por qué, Dumbledore sabe, estoy segura de que sí, es probable de que le haya dicho a Harry, pero Voldemort lo hizo como misión personal matar a la familia Potter entera. En Octubre 31, 1981, fue a tu casa y te mató cuando tú te quedaste para defender a tu familia y los mandaste a ellos a que se escondieran y luego intenta matar a tu hijo, pero su madre muere protegiéndolo, y cuando lo intenta, el hechizo rebota e él y desaparece.

-1981,- dijo James,- eso es en menos de cuatro años.

-Lo sé,- dijo tristemente. –Pero eso no es lo peor. Sirius… no he ido demasiado lejos. Dumbledore sabía que iba detrás de ustedes y se fueron a esconder. Dumbledore realizó el hechizo Fidelius. ¿Saben qué es esto?

Remus asintió, pero James y Sirius negaron con sus cabezas. –Es el sello de un secreto dentro de un alma viviente,- explicó Remus rápidamente a sus amigos.

-Pero si el secreto está sellado¿entonces cómo los encontraron?- preguntó Sirius.

-Bueno, verán, ésa es la parte engañosa. James le dijo a Dumbledore que tú serías su guardián de secretos.

-¡Eso es mentira!- rugió Sirius saltando para ponerse de pie. James y Remus lo agarraron de los brazos y lo forzaron a volver a su lugar.

-¿Te calmarías por un segundo para que pueda terminar?- gruñó Hermione. –Es ese maldito carácter lo que te metió en problemas todos estos años antes. Vas a pasar doce años en Azkaban por tu character. Como estaba diciendo,- continuo ignorando los tres pares de ojos abiertos que la miraban asombrados.

-Sirius, tú eras el que se supone que sería el guarda secreto de los Potter, pero en el último momento hubo un cambio. Otro mago terminó siendo el guarda secreto y los traicionó a todos.

-Peter,- soltó Remus. –Fue Peter.

Hermione no contestó.

-Él fue¿o no Hermione?

Muy a su pesar, asintió.

-Así que por eso lo atacaste,- dijo Sirius. –Esa noche, dijiste que era un asesino, que los había matado a todos. Te referías a nosotros¿verdad?

-No,- interrumpió James, -esto no tiene ningún sentido. Peter nunca sería mi segunda opción. Es nuestro amigo, por lo menos pensé…,- se detuvo. –No, mi segunda opción hubiera sido Remus.

-No,- dijo Hermione. –Fue Peter.

-No,- insistió James.

Hermione miró a Remus y por el entrecejo fruncido pudo ver que estaba descubriendo cosas él solo. –Eso simplemente no es importante,- dijo firmemente. –James, por favor déjame terminar.

-De cualquier modo, fue Peter el que se convirtió en el guarda secreto y le dijo a Voldemort dónde encontrarlos. El siguiente día Sirius se encontró con Peter, pero las cosas se dieron muy mal. Peter gritó para que todos te oyeran que habías traicionado a James…,- paró. –James,- terminó derrotada. –Y luego voló toda esa parte en la que estaban, se tranformó y desapareció. Ese día mató a doce muggles.

-¿Qué?- exclamó James sonando disgustado.

-Era para hacer creer a la gente que Sirius era un loco asesino. También funcionó. El Ministerio le dio a Peter la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, y Sirius se fue a prisión por doce años.- Hermione paró, no podia continuar.

Los chicos nada más la miraron. Nadie dijo una palabra por cinco minutos enteros.

James fue el primero en hablar. -¿Lily es su madre, o no?

Hermione no dijo nada.

-Nos dijiste todo lo demás¿por qué no nos puedes decir eso?

-Porque es importante que Hary nazca y si les digo quién es su madre entonces posiblemente pare eso de pasar. No les diré quién es su madre.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que le va a pasar a mi familia, en ese caso no voy a tener una.

Hermione lo miró severamente. –James, no sé cómo hacerte entender lo importante que es que Harry nazca. Simplemente es,- suspiró y empezó a llenarse de lágrimas. –Es asombroso. Nunca he sabido de alguien más valiente o amable. Se ha enfrentado a más cosas con diecisiete años que cualquier persona en toda su vida. Pasa por cosas que una rompería a alguien normal. Ha estado contra Voldemort seis veces, ni siquiera Voldemort puede decir eso.

-Seis veces,- exclamó Remus.

-Sí,- dijo Hermione con un toque de orgullo en la voz, -la primera vez fue cuando apenas tenía once años y otras cinco veces cuando seguía en la escuela.- Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y empezó a hablar en voz muy baja, como si se estuviera hablando a ella misma. –Casi no lo logra la última vez. Si Ron no hubiera llegado… Casi llegamos tarde,- su voz se rompió, y empezó a derramar lágrimas.

Los chicos no sabían cómo reaccionar. Todos estaban en un pequeño estado de shock.

Eventualmente, Hermione fue capaz de seguir ella sola. Tomó aire. –Sólo estoy viva hoy por él. Ha salvado mi vida más veces que cualquier otra persona. Es por eso que les estoy diciendo esto. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero le voy a dar una vida con sus dos padres y su padrino. Si podemos detener a Voldemort ahora entonces nunca sabrá del dolor y la soledad que le esperaban a su vida.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Remus.

-Vamos a atacar ahora. No nos esperaremos. Me acuerdo de las cosas más grandes que hizo, pero más importante aún, sé lo que nadie vivo de nuestro bando sabe. Sé quiénes son los mortífagos.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- preguntó Sirius.

-Iremos con Dumbledore tan pronto lleguemos a Hogwarts y le insistiremos que cree la Orden ahora. No podemos esperar, ni siquiera seis meses. Tenemos que empezar a pelear ahora, cuando seguimos en la escuela.

-Yo entro,- dijo James en voz baja.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano. –Sabía que entrarías.

-Todos entramos,- dijo Sirius, poniéndose al lado de ambos.

-Así es,- dijo Remus, uniéndose al grupo. –Lo haremos todos juntos.

Eventualmente, Sirius y James dejaron a Remus y a Hermione solos en el cuarto. Hermione todavía se sentía un poco aturdida y pensaron que la calma de Remus podría ayudarla a relajarse.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Remus.

Hermione encogió los hombros. –Supongo que es porque me pegó todo al mismo tiempo. Quiero decir, sé que no voy a regresar nunca, pero a veces es difícil de aceptar.

-Apuesto que lo es,- dijo Remus simpáticamente.

-Tienes que entender, Harry y Ron fueron los primeros niños a los que quise. Fueron los mejores amigos que pude tener alguna vez. Es como tú con James y Sirius.

-Yo tampoco tuve amigos antes que James y Sirius,- confesó Remus. -¿Quién querría ser mi amigo sabiendo lo que soy?

-De hecho, yo tampoco tuve amigos antes que Ron y Harry,- se rió levemente. –Era un poco pesada. Hasta que conocí a Harry y a Ron, creo que me preocupaba más por los libros que por la gente. Estaba demasiado determinada a probarme a mí misma.

Remus se rió.

-No te rías de mí,- lo regañó. –Los libros son más fáciles de entender qe las personas.

-No me estaba riendo de ti,- le aseguró Remus. –Es que sé a lo que te refieres.

-Creo que muy en el fondo los dos somos del tipo de personas a las que les gusta más estar solas,- dijo Hermione.

-Igual y es por eso que nos llevamos también,- dijo Remus.

-Sí,- aceptó Hemione. –Creo que tienes razón.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro.

-Me siento un poco mejor ahora.

-Me alegro. ¿Entonces ya nos bajamos?

-Adelántate.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, adelántate. Estaré bien.

Los tres chicos se querían ir a Hogwarts inmediatamente y empezaron a hacer los preparativos para volver. Hermione, después de esa mañana tan larga, se sintió un poco cansada y se fue a su habitación. Sintió cómo el peso que había cargado por varios días se disipaba. No salió de su cuarto hasta la hora de la cena.

En la mesa, la sra. Potter la miró preocupadamente. -¿Te sientes bien, cariño?

-Sí, estoy bien,- contestó Hermione, su voz sonaba cansada. –Sólo que estoy un poco gastada de energías,- dijo intentando sonreír.

-Y no es para menos. Toda esa presión de los estudios, y ahora los cuatro quieren regresar a Hogwarts antes.

-Ya te dije mamá,- dijo James. –Tenemos que estudiar para los Extraordinarios y necesitamos la biblioteca para eso.

-Lo sé, cariño. Es sólo que no los quiero tan lejos de casa, considerando,- dijo, se veía que tenía ganas de decirlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes, mamá, estaremos bien. Además Dumbledore estará con nosotros. Nada nos va a pasar ahí.

-Lo sé,- dijo descansando su mano en el hombro de James. –No sé desde cuándo han madurado tanto. Todavía me acuerdo cuando venías a mi cintura y te contentabas jugando con ranas y bichos y llenabas de lodo la casa…

-Mamá,- dijo James en tono de advertencia cuando Sirius y Remus se empezaron a burlar.

Esa noche Hermione se quedó despierta tosiendo y volteándose. Habían decidido irse a Hogwarts en la mañana por el Autobús Noctámbulo. Ya no quería viajar. Estaba nerviosa sobre el hecho de que vería a Dumbledore y las razones. Él le había advertido que no revelara las cosas del futuro y lo que ella había hecho había sido lo contrario. Estaba empezando a sentir el peso de la responsabilidad volviendo a atacarla, todo eso de lo que se había liberado, volvía.

De repente oyó el crujido de la puerta al abrirse ligeramente.

-Hermione,- llamó la voz susurrante de Sirius. -¿Estás despierta?

Hermione rodó jalando su cobija hasta que le llegara a la barbilla. –Sí¿pasa algo?

-No,- dijo, su silueta se formó en el marco de la puerta. –Sólo… No podía dormir y quería preguntarte algo.

Hermione se sentó en la cama. –Entra antes de que despiertes a todos.

Sirius entró silenciosamente y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Con la puerta cerrada la única luz en el cuarto era del pequeño destello de la media luna. Sirius se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Hermione se recargó contra la cabecera de la cama. Ninguno de los dos habló por un minuto, luego Sirius dijo, -Hermione, tengo que saber qué me pasa en el futuro.

Hermione suspiró. –Esperemos que nada, ahora que saben, todo cambiará.

-Lo sé, pero necesito sabes. Dices que pasé doce años en Azkaban. ¿Ahí muero?

-No,- dijo. –De hecho, escapaste, la primera persona en escapar, pero no la última.

Sirius esperó a que continuara. Suspiró de nuevo y siguió. –En mi tercer año, saliste de Azkaban buscando a Peter. Estaba en Hogwarts como rata de mi mejor amigo Ron. Te enteraste de que estaba en el mismo cuarto que el hijo de James y fuiste a protegerlo y lo lograste. Los detalles no son importantes. El punto es, expusiste a Peter a Harry, Ron, Remus y a mí, y pudimos convencer a Dumbledore, pero Peter se escapó y fuiste forzado a esconderte. Luego, en nuestro quinto año, bueno es un poco complicado, pero Voldemort engaña a Harry, a todos nosotros de hecho, y lo lleva a una trampa y tú fuiste para salvarlo y mueres. Casi lo destruye.

-¿A quién?

-Tu ahijado, te convertiste para él como un padre y cuando moriste, algo en él murió también. Nunca fue igual después de eso. No importaba lo que Ron o yo dijéramos o hiciéramos, simplemente no podia enfrentarse a hablar de ello. Estuve realmente enojada contigo por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por arriesgar tu vida,- dijo simplemente. –Es irracional, lo sé, pero todos sufrimos mucho después de que pasó. Tonks me contó después de que Remus se sumió en una depresión por meses.

-¿Tonks¿Quieres decir Nymphadora, verdad?

-Oh, se me olvidó, es tu prima.

-Sí, es mucho más chica que yo. Hace mucho que no la veo. Mi familia es un poco rara.

-Cuéntame de ella.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que no necesito hacerlo,- dijo Sirius irónicamente.

Hermione sonrió, pero su sonrisa se perdió en la oscuridad.

-Bueno, supongo que ya es momento de que me vaya a mi cama,- dijo silenciosamente.

-Ok,- dijo. Sirius hizo un además de pararse, pero Hermione lo tomó de la mano. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí,- dijo lentamente. –Sólo que es mucho por un día. ¿Cómo puedes resistir sabiendo que todo esto pasará?

-No puedo. Quizás si no los hubiera conocido tan bien hubiera podido ser capaz de quedarme callada de todo, pero ahora,- meneó con su cabeza. –Ahora todo estará bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte.- Le dio un abrazo y le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, pero en el último segundo él volteó la cara y sus labios se unieron.

Hermione se alejó, apenada, pero Sirius la tomó de la mano para verla a los ojos y la atrajo hacia sí presionando sus labios firmemente contra los de ella. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Hermione rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le devolvió el beso. Su mano estaba acariciando la mejilla de Hermione al tiempo que la lengua de Sirius trazaba su labio inferior y él empezó a profundizar el beso, pero como si se despertara de un sueño lo empujó abruptamente. –Maldición,- susurró Sirius. –Lo siento,- le dijo al mismo tiempo que ella.

Se paró de la cama apresuradamente. –Será mejor que me vaya.

-Sí,- dijo Hermione suavemente. Miró cómo se iba y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. –Buenas noches.

* * *

Traducción de : This Time Around 


	7. Hablando con el director

wolap !! esta vez sí devolví reviews... xD los que lean la historia por fa dejen para saber cuántos son no ?? y grax a los que siguen dejando, me animan mucho a seguir :)

* * *

La siguiente mañana estaba algo borrosa para Hermione. Se había quedado horas despierta después de que Sirius se había ido. Su mente no la había dejado descansar. Cada vez que había estado a punto de quedarse dormido, un nuevo pensamiento llegaba a su cabeza y la hacñia volver a su consciente. Como resultado, durmió dos horas saltadas.

-¿Sin dormir?,- le preguntó Remus en la mañana, notando las ojeras que estaban bajo sus ojos. Hermione estaba llevando unas de las pocas cosas que tenía al cuarto de los chicos. Viendo que no tenía un bául, Remus se había ofrecido a compartirlo con ella.

-No, creo que no. ¿Qué tal tú?

-Por lo que veo mejor que tú, aunque realemente no dormí mucho. De hecho creo que James fue el único que verdaderamente durmió. Me desperté como a la una y Sirius ni siquiera estaba en el cuarto.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero se sintió incómoda. No quería hablar de Sirius o del beso que habían compartido. Se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche intentando quitar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Se sentía culpable de lo sucedido aunque no estaba segura del por qué. No habían hecho nada malo. Aún así, Sirius la había estado evitando toda la mañana.

La verdad, se sentía más cómoda con Remus. Podría ser que de todos sus amigos fuera el más familiar o el hecho de que se parecieran mucho.

A Hermione siempre le había caído bien el profesor Lupin. Pensaba que era una buena persona, pero se dio cuenta de que no se había acercado ni poquito a conocer al verdadero Remus Lupin. El Remus joven era bueno, pero también lindo, leal e inteligente, y lo más importante es que la entendía de una manera, aunque le doliera admitirlo, que Harry y Ron nunca habían hecho. Sentía en él un espíritu afín.

-¡Ey, Remus¿Te puedes apresurar? Estamos listos para irnos.- llamó Sirius desde abajo. Se dirigieron hacia el piso inferior, llevando el baúl detrás de ellos. La sra. Potter se estaba abrazando a James y a Sirius. Se volteó cuando vio a Remus y a Hermione y les dio a cada uno un abrazo.

-Tengan cuidado y envíenme una lechuza en cuanto lleguen.

-Lo haremos, mamá,- dijo James, besándola en la mejilla. –Despídete de papá por mí.

Sirius sacó su brazo que sostenía la varita y con un fuerte "¡bang!" apareció el Autobús Noctámbulo.

Los cuatro se subieron al autobús despidiéndose de la señora Potter. El autobús estaba bastante lleno y no pudieron encontrar cuatro asientos juntos, por lo que se vieron obligados a separarse. Hermione y Remus tomaron los dos asientos de enfrente y James y Sirius buscaron en el segundo nivel hasta que encontraron un par de asientos vacíos. Con otro bang el autobús continuó su trayecto.

Sirius miraba por la ventana cómo pasaban los árboles. James lo miró curioso. -¿Qué te pasa, Padfoot?

-Nada, Prongs. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque has estado en tu nube toda la mañana, sé que algo te está pasado.

Sirius lo miró intensamente. -¿No le dirás a nadie? Quiero decir ni a Moony, ni a Wormtail ni a Lily.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Hizo una pausa, -yo um… como que besé a Hermione anoche,- terminó dolorosamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó James. Sirius lo golpeó en el hombro.

-Lo siento,- le susurró sobándose el hombro. -¿Cuándo pasó?

-Como a la una de la mañana, en su cuarto,- dijo abatidamente.

-¿Y qué hacías en su cuarto a la una de la mañana?

-Porque tenía que preguntarle algo y simplemente pasó.

-Entonces,- puntualizó James.

-¿Entonces qué?- le regresó Sirius.

-¿Te devolvió el beso?

-No lo sé, quiero decir, supongo que lo hizo.

-Wow,- dijo James simplemente.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?- preguntó Sirius disgustado.

-No sé qué más decir. ¿Te gusta?

-No lo sé. Ella es diferente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que no es como ninguna de las chicas que haya, ya sabes, salido con. Lee como un libro a diario.

-Sí y es del futuro.

-Eso, más Moony.

James no le tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería con eso. Ambos sentían que Remus estaba más que un poco encaprichado con ella. -¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?- preguntó James.

-No lo sé, supongo que…

-Igual y no tienes que hacer nada, no sabes cómo te sientes realmente por ella y definitivamente no sabes cómo se siente ella por ti. Así que nada más deja que lo que tenga que pasar pase.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

-Claro que la tengo. No te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien.

-Eso espero.

Un piso más abajo, Remus y Hermione hablaban animadamente de lo absurdo que era tomar Adivinación cuando la alternativa era el estudio de Runas Antiguas o Aritmancia.

-Tienes toda la razón,- dijo Hermione riéndose. –Nunca pude convencer a Ron o a Harry del desperdicio de tiempo que hacían cuando iban a clase de Adivinación.

-No puedo creer que simplemente te fuiste de la clase a mitad del año,- dijo Remus con admiración. –No creo que yo hubiera tenido las agallas para hacerlo.

-Es sólo que nuestra maestra era un fraude total. Quiero decir, siempre le decía mínimo dos veces cada clase a Harry que moriría trágicamente.

Remus se rió. –Lo sé, pero todavía no estoy de acuerdo contigo en que consideres Aritmancia mejor que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Lo reconsiderarías si tuvieras los profesores que nosotros tuvimos.

-¿En serio?- dijo Remus interesado.

-Sí, en nuestro primer año tuvimos un profesor poseído por Voldemort y en nuestro segundo año tuvimos a un fraude que pensaba que su día no estaba completado hasta que hubiera firmado mínimo cincuenta autógrafos. Luego en nuestro cuarto año, tuvimos a un loco que secuestró al profesor real y tomaba la Poción Multijugos todo el día para pasarse por él y el año siguiente tuvimos a una maniaca hambrienta de poder que era espía del Ministerio.

-Espera¿qué pasó con tu tercer año?- interrumpió Remus. –Te saltaste ése.

-De hecho,- sonrió Hermione. –En tercer año tuvimos probablemente al mejor profesor, excepto por el hecho de que desaparecía una vez al mes.

-¿Desaparecía¿Por qué?

Hermione se ladeó y le susurró en el oído, -Porque era un hombre lobo.

Remus movió rápidamente su cabeza y miró la extensa sonrisa de Hermione. Luego se rió. –Me estaba preguntando.

-¿Preguntando qué?

-Cómo me conocías en tu vida antigua. Cómo sabías de mi uh… condición.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Fuiste mi profesor.

Remus sonrió. –Es bueno saber.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione.

-Que la gente se vuelve más aceptable a los que son diferentes en el futuro.

La sonrisa de Hermione se cayó.

-Las cosas deben de estar mejor si puedo abrirme a decir quién soy.

-No exactamente, Remus,- dijo tristemente. –Nadie más sabe realmente hasta el final del año. Pero aún cuando todos lo descubrieron todos los alumnos dijeron que habías sido el mejor profesor de DCAO que hubiéramos tenido antes. Todos, excepto los Slytherins, pero ya sabes cómo son.

-Remus sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez algo triste. Se sentaron en silencio por unos minutos. Luego Remus dijo con una voz muy seria, -¿Te das cuenta de que ahora me tienes que llamar Profesor Lupin?

Hermione sonrió, luego dijo seriamente, -Sí, señor.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, las mariposas empezaron a circular por el estómago de Hermione. No estaba segura de cómo Dumbledore reaccionaría.

-No hay que perder el tiempo,- dijo James. –Vamos a ver a Dumbledore ahora mismo.

Los otros aceptaron y se dirigieron a su oficina, pero antes de llegar se encontraron a la persona que estaban buscando.

-Hola,- dijo. –Están de vuelta temprano.

-Sí, señor,- dijo James. –Tenemos algo importante que decirle.

-Puedo ver, notando que regresaron dos semanas enteras antes. Podemos hablar en mi oficina.

Se acomodaron alrededor del escritorio que había en su oficina y todos los chicos voltearon a ver a Hermione. Tomó aire y comenzó. –Queríamos hablarle de la Orden del Fénix.

Dumbledore volteó a ver a Hermione con una mirada dura y penetrante. Hermione casi pierde toda intención de continuar. Luego sintió una mano tocando la suya y apretarla. Volteó a su izquierda y miró la cara sonriente de Remus. Su sonrisa y continua presión de su mano le dieron el corage de seguir adelante.

-Necesitamos que inicie la Orden ahora. No podemos esperar.

Dumbledore mantuvo su mirada penetrante en ella. –Supongo que no debo de preguntar cómo sabe de esto, aunque estoy entristecido de que los servicios de la Orden sean necesarios veinte años más tarde.

-Son necesitados más que nada en mi tiempo. Es por eso que venimos a verlo, señor, estoy segura de que podemos asegurarnos de que Voldemort pare ahora y para siempre.

-Señorita Granger,- empezó Dumbledore, alzando su mano para interrumpirla. –Aprecio su deseo de ayuda, pero sería irresponsable usar sus conocimientos del futuro para afectar al final de esta guerra.

-¿Por qué?,- preguntó Hermione.

-Por una cosa,- explicó Dumbledore, -cambiar el futuro de cualquier manera podría ponerlos en peligro.

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a aceptar.

-Supongo que así es, pero no es un riesgo que tenga el derecho de tomar por otros.

-Profesor, lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Estamos perdiendo la guerra y perdiendo personas y va a encontrar el precio de ignorar la información que tengo, la cual es muy elevada.

Dumbledore no dijo nada.

-No podría vivir conmigo misma si dejara que todo volviera a suceder. No puedo pararme por ahí y no hacer nada de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Hermione asintió. –Ésta no es la primera vez que he saltado al pasado.- Hermione pudo sentir los ojos de los tres chicos y hasta Dumbledore la miraban con curiosidad. –En mi tercer año recibí un permiso especial para usar un giratiempo y asistir a clases múltiples al mismo tiempo. Al finalizar el año algo pasó o mejor dicho estaba a punto de pasar y usted nos envió al hijo de James Harry y a mí atrás en el tiempo para prevenirlo. En ese salto Harry y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de cambiar algo más y yo no lo dejé hacerlo. Porque estaba demasiado obsesionada con seguir las reglas en vez de hacer lo correcto Voldemort volvió.- Hizo una pausa. –Si me ignora ahora, sabrá también lo que es el peso de esa responsabilidad en sus y mis hombros, pero será demasiado tarde.

-Señorita Granger, créame que entiendo se deseo de salvar vidas pero, de lo que habla que deberíamos de hacer, aunque venga del deseo de salvar vidas, podría tener trágicas consecuencias, consecuencias que no puede prever.

-No mandó de regreso para salvar la vida de Sirius,- dijo rotundamente. –Quiero usar mis circunstancias para salvar a James. No veo la diferencia entre las situaciones. La única verdadera diferencia es que en ese momento nada más podíamos salvar una persona, ahora podemos salvar docenas, los Potters, los Blacks, los Crouchs, los Diggorys, los Bones. Podría continuar. Tendría que buscar mucho para encontrar una familia de magos en mi tiempo que no ha perdido a nadie gracias a Voldemort. Por favor,- le rogó. –Ayúdeme a darles una oportunidad.

El cuarto estaba en silencio.

-Profesor,- empezó James, pero Dumbledore levantó su mano para silenciarlo.

-Le daré al asunto una prioridad importante en la que habrá que pensar, señorita Granger.

-Gracias,- respiró relajándose en su asiento.

-Debo advertirle, sin embargo, que piense detenidamente sobre esto también.

-Lo haré señor.

-Y por favor, todos ustedes, por seguridad de la señorita Granger, no repitan nada de lo que han aprendido a nadie más. –Volteó hacia Hermione. –Supongo que tiene razones para haber revelado ciertas cosas a sus nuevos amigos, pero si alguien más que no sea digno de confianza descubre su secreto, su vida estará en mucho peligro.

Todos pudieron sentir que la reunión había acabado y se pusieron de pie. Los chicos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero Hermione se quedó en su lugar (ya de pie).

-Señor,- empezó sin dudar. –Sólo quería que supiera que siempre lo he respetado mucho y nunca lo desafiaría. También quiero que sepa que confío mucho en usted y espero que con el tiempo usted también confíe como lo hacía su versión veinte años mayor.

-Estaré orgulloso, a pesar de mi decisión, que sería un honor tenerla de nuestro lado, Hermione,- dijo sonriéndole amablemente. –Su coraje y lealtad me hacen sentir orgulloso.

-Gracias, señor,- dijo y salió de su oficina.

* * *

Traducción de : This Time Around

Dejen reviews, sólo den click a "go" :P


	8. Detrás de escenas

Devolví todos los reviewwws !! wuuuw jaja pss saben que me encantan ehh?? así que dejen muchos, si dejan más de 10 les subo cap... pero no vale que pongan dos la misma persona oks??

* * *

8. Detrás de escenas

Cuando llegaron a la vacía sala común se reunieron alrededor del fuego en los sillones.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Sirius.

-Esperaremos,- dijo Hermione simplemente.

-Creo que eso nos salió bien,- dijo Remus.

-Sí,- concordó Hermione. –Al menos no dijo que no en el instante.

-¿Esperabas que hiciera eso?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. –No sé lo que esperaba. Sólo sé que no me puedo sentar y cruzar los brazos.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ya habías saltado en el tiempo antes de venir aquí?- preguntó Sirius.

-No lo sé,- dijo Hermione. –Para ser honesta, no estoy realmente segura de cuánto debería decirles. Dumbledore tiene razón. Podría ser peligroso.

-Dijiste que habían vuelto en el tiempo para salvar mi vida,- persistió Sirius.

-Sí, lo hicimos,- replica Hermione incómoda.

-Quizás deberíamos de dejar esto,- dijo Remus rescatándola.

Ella le sonrió agradecida.

Sirius, quien estaba sentado en la esquina de su silla, se recargó en el respaldo del asiento como su no le importara de cualquier manera, pero Hermione pudo notar que estaba molesto.

-Tengo hambre,- dijo James. -¿Quieren bajar a tomar algo de las cocinas?

-Claro,- dijo Sirius fácilmente.

-No gracias,- dijo Hermione. –No tengo hambre.

-¿Vienes, Moony?- preguntó Sirius desde la entrada.

-Um, no,- tartamudeó Remus. –Gracias como quiera.

-Acomódense,- dijo James, desapareciendo. Sirius miró de Remus a Hermione antes de salir siguiendo a James.

-¿No tienes hambre?- le preguntó Hermione a Remus cuando los otros se fueron.

-Estoy bien,- dijo Remus.

-Ok,- contestó Hermione. Se sentaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos antes de que Hermione soltara una risita.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rems con curiosidad.

-No es nada,- dijo Hermione moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo; -son sólo James y Sirius.

-¿Qué con ellos?

-Simplemente me recuerdan mucho a Harry y a Ron.

-¿Los extrañas mucho?

Hermione asintió. –Demasiado,- dijo con su voz quebrada.

-Hablas más de ellos que de tu familia.

-Ellos son mi familia,- dijo Hermione sintiéndose de repente a la defensive, pero sin estar segura de por qué.

-¿Pasabas mucho tiempo con ellos?- preguntó Remus con cautela.

-Casi todo el tiempo, la verdad es que, he estado en casa tal vez cuatro o cinco semanas en los últimos dos años. Paso Navidad y Pascua en casa con Ron y Harry en Hogwarts y he pasado la mayoría de los últimos veranos en el cuartel de la Orden o en la Madriguera. Probablemente he visto más a los papas de Ron que a los míos.- Hizo una pausa con tristeza. –No he sido una buena hija.

Remus se acercó a ella. –Estoy seguro de que eso no es verdad,- le dijo con gentileza.

-Es que es muy difícil ir a casa,- dijo sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta bastante incómodo. –Mi mamá y mi papá son geniales, en serio, pero simplemente no saben.

-¿Son muggles, verdad?

-Sí,- dijo quedamente. –Supongo que todos los que nacimos de muggles pasamos por lo mismo.

-Debe de ser difícil crecer en dos mundos diferentes,- dijo Remus simpáticamente.

-No voy a decir que no es difícil,- empezó Hermione. –No exactamente, sólo que después de un tiempo te cansas de mentir. Creo que la soledad mata. No sé,- suspiró, la frustración era evidente en su voz. –Me siento culpable por mentirle a mis padres sobre todo lo que pasa, pero si les dijera toda la verdad, se preocuparían o peor, me obligarían a regresar a casa. Pero cuando estoy en casa realmente me siento culpable por estar ahí. Todo está tranquilo y en silencio, Nadie sabe que existe otro mundo luchando entre ellos por sobrevivir.

-No deberías ser tan dura contigo misma,- dijo Remus. –Hay mucho que puedes hacer.

Hermione descansó su cabeza en una de sus manos. –A veces simplemente me siento tan cansada.

-Te ves cansada ahora,- dijo Remus preocupado. –Quizás deberías irte a descansar. Va a estar cómodo y en silencio en tu cuarto.

-No,- descartó Hermione. –Hay mucho que hacer. Tengo que empezar a unir mis pensamientos. Quiero estar lista para cuando Dumbledore llame a la Orden.

-¿Y si no lo hace?- preguntó Remus. -¿Y si se espera?

-No lo hará,- dijo Hermione firmemente. –No debe. Hay demasiadas cosas en riesgo.

-Pero puede, Hermione,- insistió Remus. –Hay algo en lo que está bien. Esto podría ser muy peligroso para tu. Si no tienes cuidado, podrías borrarte a ti misma de tu existencia.

-Si para a Voldemort valdrá la pena,- dijo firmemente. –Además, no se supone que esté aquí. Es decir, si ni siquiera he nacido, dudo mucho que esté planeada en la mente de mis padres. Nadie me extrañaría si algo como eso me pasara.

-Yo lo haría,- dijo Remus. –Quiero decir, todos lo haríamos.- Se aclaró la garganta incómodo. –Hermione, no quiero que te pase nada.- Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.

-Remus, yo…,- ya no pudo seguir.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Remus en voz baja.

Ella agachó tímidamente su cabeza. –Gracias. Sabes, en realidad no has cambiado nada o creo que debería decir que no vas a cambiar nada.- Se rió. –Parece que no puedo acomodar bien mis tiempos.

Remus también se rió. –Entonces, dime. ¿Éramos tú y yo cercanos?

-No sé decirte si cercanos o no. Eras mucho mayor que yo, pero te admiraba mucho. Eras uno de mis profesores favoritos. No lo sé,- dijo Hermione recostándose en el sillón. –Realmente parecía que no querías que nadie se te acercara demasiado. Te encerrabas casi siempre, aunque, sí pasabas mucho tiempo con Harry.

Remus encogió los hombros. –Es difícil saber en quién puedes confiar,- dijo a la defensiva.

Hermione se enderezó y tocó su hombro. –No creo que seas así ahora, conmigo. Confías en mí.

Los ojos se Remus se quedaron en donde reposaba la mano de Hermione.

-¿Remus?

-Huh,- dijo quitando bruscamente la vista de donde la tenía.

-Sí confías en mí¿verdad?- De repente Hermione no estaba segura si estaba preparada para oír la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Sí, sí confío en ti,- dijo lentamente.

Ella sonrió aliviada. –Me alegra.

Su mano cayó lentamente del hombro de Remus hasta su brazo. Él con su otra mano tomó la de ella y la sostuvo. Estuvieron así sentados, juntos, tomados de la mano y sonriéndose tímidamente el uno al otro.

-Realmente me alegra que estés aquí, Hermione,- dijo después de unos momentos.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando el retrato se abrió dando paso a James y a Sirius.

-Estamos de regreso,- canto James, quien cargaba una bolsa café y un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Hermione y Remus se sobresaltaron y Remus se quitó del sillón.

Sirius miró entre Hermione y Remus. -¿Interrumpimos algo?- preguntó fríamente. Hermione le lanzó una mirada y Remus se volteó incómodo.

-Creo que voy a ir a la librería,- farfulló Remus, levantándose. Se aclaró la garganta. -¿Quieres venire conmigo, Hermione, a estudiar?

-Ok,- dijo rápidamente, levantándose y siguiendo a Remus hacia fuera.

-¿Qué hay de sus libros?- gritó Sirius, pero Remus y Hermione ya se habían ido. Cruzó los brazos malhumorado para hacerle frente a la cara burlona de James.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius algo borde.

-Nada,- dijo James alzando las manos. –No dije nada.

Sirius cruzó la sala y se tiró al sillón. –Entonces,- empezó, intentando sonar casual. -¿De qué crees que estén hablando?

-No lo sé,- dijo James, aventándole la bolsa de comida a Sirius.

Sirius no estaba poniendo atención y la bolsa le pegó a la mitad del pecho y resbaló a su pierna.

-Hey, ten cuidado.

-Lo siento,- dijo James, no sonando arrepentido. –Estoy aburrido,- dijo después de un rato. -¿Quieres ir a jugar al campo de Quidditch?

Sirius no contestó.

-Oy, Padfoot.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius molesto.

-¿Quieres ir al campo de Quidditch?- repitió James como si le etuviera hablando a un niño menor de seis años.

-Ah, sí claro,- aceptó Sirius poniéndose de pie.

Los chicos dejaron la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirigieron a los terrenos del castillo. Estaban afuera y tomaron el atajo del lago, cuando ambos Jams y Sirius se sorprendieron al ver a Remus y a Hermione.

Estaban sentados por el lago muy cerca el uno del otro. Rems estaba hablando un poco inclinado hacia Hermione, quien se reía suavemente. Luego para completar el shock de Sirius y de James, Remus acarició su cara con delicadeza.

James inmediatamente sintió que invadían su privacidad y trató de jalar a Sirius hacia atrás, pero él se resistió. Sirius caminó con determinación hacia la pareja.

-Hey, ustedes dos,- dijo Sirius casualmente. Remus y Hermione miraron hacia Sirius. –Se perdieron de camino a la biblioteca¿eh?

-Podrías decir eso,- dijo Remus sonriendo a Hermione.

Hermione miró aprehensivamente a los tres chicos, cada uno con su turno.

-¿A dónde iban ustedes?- preguntó Remus poniéndose de pie. Tomó una de las manos de Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse.

-A la cancha de Quidditch,- contestó Sirius. -¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? Vamos a volar un rato.

-¿Quieres, Hermione?- preguntó Remus.

-De hecho, no vuelo. Quiero decur, no lo he hecho, no desde mi primer año.

-No vuelas,- dijo Sirius incrédulo.

-Te enseñaremos,- dijo James, acercándose más.

-No,- protestó Hermione.

-Ay, por favor,- dijo James animado. –Es lo mejor.

-No, en serio, es que no estoy muy cómoda en una escoba. ¿Por qué no van ustedes y yo los veo?

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Remus.

-Claro,- dijo Hermione sonriendo abiertamente. Se fueron directo al campo de Quidditch y los chicos se dirigieron por sus escobas a los armarios. Hermione se acomodó en las gradas mientras veía a los chicos volar alrededor pasándose la Quaffle entre ellos. Todos volaban bien, pero Hermione se fijó especialmente en lo bien que volaba James. No había duda de dónde había salido el talento de Harry.

-Hermione,- dijo el profesor Dumbledore, acercándose a ella por un lado.

-Profesor,- dijo levántandose.

-Por favour, siéntese. ¿Puedo?

-Sí, claro,- se hizo a un lado innecesariamente, teniendo en cuenta que era la única en las gradas.

Dumbledore se sentó justo al lado de ella y ambos vieron a los chicos volar por un rato o mejor dicho Hermione los veía mientras que Dumbledore la miraba a ella.

Los tres volaban con un poco de agresividad y Hermione no podía más que ponerse nerviosa cuando apostaba a que cualquiera de ellos se caería.

-Vuelan muy bien.

-Supongo,- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente. –Sólo que me ponen nerviosa.

-Entonces¿usted no vuela?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-No, si puedo evitarlo.

-No me parecía una persona que le temiera a algo,- dijo Dumbledore.

-Sí, bueno, todos tenemos algo¿o no?- Hermione apartó la mirada de los chicos par aver a Dumbledore. –En mi tercer año, vi a mi mejor amigo caer a cincuenta pies de altura de una escoba. Casi muere. Desde entonces no me gusta mucho ver a la gente volar.- Se rió, -claro, casi morir no lo paró de volverse subir a otra escoba. Le hace falta un poco de miedo.

-Hablas de tus amigos con una gran pasión, pero aún así t eves muy atada a tus nuevos amigos. Me pregunto si elegirías irte a casa si pudieras.

Hermione miró con dureza a Dumbledore. -¿Por qué¿Puedo?

Una mirada de arrepentimiento cruzó por la cara de Dumbledore. –No, lo siento querida. No quería decir…

-Olvídelo,- dijo Hermione rápidamente. –Creo que estoy aceptando el hecho de que me quedaré. De cualquier manera, habrá un momento en un futuro no muy lejano en el que no voy a poder regresar aunque quiera,- las palabras salieron de sus labios sin que ella se diera cuenta de lo que decía. Se preguntó que habría pasado.

Dumbledore la miró. –Ha estado cerca de cuatro meses ahora. ¿Desde cuándo empezó a sentirlo como su hogar?

Hermione volvió a observar a los chicos. Remus voló cerca y la saludó. Ella sonrió y le devolvió el saludo. –Hoy,- contestó.

Dumbledore dirigió su mirada a donde llevaba la de Hermione. –El sr. Lupin es muy especial.

Hermione se sonrojó. –Todos lo son.

-Hermione,- dijo Dumbledore seriamente. -¿Has considerado que el estar tan atada a los chicos podría estar nublando tus decisiones?

-Lo sé,- dijo honestamente. –Créame profesor, he tratado de jugar con las reglas, lo he intentado en serio. Conozco las leyes sobre cambiar el tiempo, pero seño,- se volteó para mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos. -¿Por qué deberíamos seguir las reglas si nadie lo hace? Mayor me hago, más cosas veo, pero también me doy cuenta de que no hay reglas en la vida, nada más barreras y y limitaciones que nos ponemos nosotros mismos.

-Sí,- aceptó Dumbledore. –Pero son esas limitaciones las que nos distinguen de ellos.

Ella consideró sus palabras y se quedó sin argumentos.

-Estaba sentado en mi oficina pensando en lo que hablamos y me di cuenta de que tenía muchas preguntas para usted,- dijo Dumbledore.

-Puede preguntarme lo que sea,- ofreció Hermione.

-Aprecio eso,- dijo sonriendo. –De lo que tengo más curiosidad es de la naturaleza exacta con James, Siius y Remus en el futuro.

Hermione pensó que era una pregunta extraña para empezar con, pero la contestó sin reservarse nada. –James es el padre de mi mejor amigo, pero murió… muere cuando Harry es un bebé. No lo conocí sino hasta que vine aquí. Sirius es el padrino de Harry. No puedo decir que lo conociera bien, nada más estábamos conectados por Harry.

-¿Estábamos?

-Sirius fue asesinado a manos de un mortífago hace casi dos años desde mi punto de vista.

-Y Remus,- la invitó a continuar Dumbledore.

Hermione sonrió. –Remus era mi profesor.

-Ya veo,- dijo Dumbledore. –Hermione¿por qué insistes en hacer esto? Estás eliminando lentamente el mundo que conoces. Con lo poco que has hecho, creo que lo has cambiado de manera que quede irreconocible.

-Me doy cuenta de eso,- dijo. –Pero no los puedo ver morir. Haría todo por salvarlos a todos, aunque eso signifique sacrificarme a mí misma.

-Si soy honesto contigo, Hermione, me preocupa lo dispuesta que estás a morir por protegerlos.

-Supongo que cuando estás dispuesto a hacerlo por una persona, se hace más fácil estar dispuesto a hacerlo por otros.

-¿Y quién fue la primera persona que estuvo dispuesta a morir por ti?

Sonrió tristemente, -la primera persona que estuvo dispuesta a hacerlo por mí.- Cerró los ojos, perdida en sus memorias. –Ron pensaba que era una insoportable sabelotodo, no estoy segura de lo que Harry pensó, pero cuando los necesité estaban ahí. Todavía me pregunto si nos hubiéramos convertido en amigos si no hubiera sido pore se tonto troll.- Abrió los ojos para ver a Dumbledore observándola y se sonrojó. –Lo siento,- murmuró.

Dumbledore sonrió y aceptó la respuesta sin preguntar más.

-No me malinterprete,- dijo ella, sintiendo la necesidad de explicar. –No quiero morir. He vivido con la posibilidad, de que si pasa, quiero que signifique algo.- Hizo una pausa. –No creo que eso esté mal,- dijo con incertidumbre.

-No, no está mal querer que tu vida tenga significado.

-Soy un poco egoísta también,- admitió Hermione. –Estoy cansada de pelear. Quiero que esto se acabe.

Volteó a ver a los chicos volar. –Oh, mire,- murmuró más a sí misma que a nadie más cuando vio a Remus colarse entre James y Sirius. No se escapó por los ojos de Dumbledore que los ojos de Hermione siguieran a Remus planear por todo el campo de Quidditch.

-Además,- sonrió. –En realidad los quiero mucho. No me costó trabajo hacerlo. ¿Piensa que eso esté mal¿Estar muy unida a ellos?

-No, nunca está mal querer a alguien. Entiende, Hermione que no eres la única persona por la que estoy preocupada. Me preocupa lo que vaya a pasarle a los chicos si cambio mis planes. Supongo que me siento como su protector, especialmente de Remus. Ha pasado por demasiadas cosas.

-No tienes idea,- dijo Hermione suavemente. Sonrió de nuevo cuando vio que Remus volvía a pasar sobre ella.

-Hermione, he decidido que por el momento no los dejaré tomar parte de nada serio antes de que se graduén, pero sería algo tonto de mi parte no usar tus conocimientos del futuro a nuestro favour.

Hermione se emocionó y miró a Dumbledore fijamente con ojos alegres. -¡En serio!

-Sí,- sonrió tristemente, -aunque sí creo que me precipité un poco. Hermione puedes ser la única persona que sabe sobre la situación en la que estamos.

-Sí, lo sé, pero también sé que podemos hacerlo.- Su corazón palpitaba ocn adrenalina. –Puedo decirle lo que quiera, dónde van a atacar lo mortífagos, quiénes son. Algunos están aquí, en Hogwarts.

-Sé que estás impaciente, pero debo recordarte, que no podemos usar tus conocimientos directamente en contra de los mortífagos.

-Pero acaba de decir…

-Hermione,- interrumpió Dumbledore. –Lo que quiero decir es que tu testimonio en contra de los mortífagos no va a valer ante nadie, a excepción de mí. No me puedo arriesgar a mostrar tu identidad a nadie en el mundo. Si la gente supiera de dónde vienes, tu vida estaría expuesta a un peligro muy grande.

-No tengo miedo,- protestó Hermione.

-Ya has probado eso, pero si Voldemort supiera del conocimiento que posees, haría lo que sea que esté en su poder para tenerte. ¿Entiendes lo que digo Hermione? Voldemort no se detiene hasta que consigue lo que quiere. Destruye lo que se le place y mata lo que sea que se interponga en su camino.

-De toda la gente, no necesita decirme eso,- dijo lentamente. –Pero si no podemos enfrentarnos a los mortífagos¿qué hay que yo sepa?

-Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer detrás de escenas. Veremos a quién tenemos y estaremos listos antes de que ataquen.

Hermione se relajó en su asiento. –No sé cómo agradecerle, señor.

-No tienes que. Creo que soy yo el que debería de agradecerte.- Dumbledore se paró. –Hablaremos de los detalles mañana en la mañana. No se queden afuera demasiado, oscurecerá pronto.

-No lo haremos. Buenas noches, señor.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.

Los chicos volaron por sólo quince minutos más antes de aterrizar. Se adelantaron hacia Hermione, sudados y sin aire.

-¿Listos para irse?

-Definitivamente,- dijo Sirius temblando en el aire de la noche. Todos se voltearon y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo.

-Dumbledore vino a verme mientras volaban,- dijo Hermione.

Los tres chicos se pararon inmediatamente y Hermione se rió, pero continuo caminando. Corrieron para alcanzarla.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- pregutó James.

-Dijo que usaría la información que tengo,- suspiró felizmente.

-¿Eso significa que estamos en la Orden?- preguntó Sirius emocionado.

-No,- dijo Hermione. –Dijo que no podíamos hacer nada serio hasta que saliéramos de la escuela, pero al menos Dumbledore va a hacer algo. Dijo que hablaríamos en la mañana.

Llegaron a la torre de Gryffindos y se quedaron silenciosos en la sala común. –Creo que deberíamos de irnos a dormir. Ha sido un día largo.- Se dirigió hacia las escaleras directo a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches,- llamaron los tres chicos, antes de irse a las regaderas.

-Esto es asombroso,- dijo Sirius.

-Sí,- acordó James. –Todavía no se me hace que sea real.

-Nada más esperen a que tengamos que usar otros encantamientos,- dijo Remus amargamente. –Entonces se sentirá real.

-¿Qué te pasa, Moony?- preguntó James.

-Ustedes dos están tratando esto como una gran aventura mientras que Hermione es la que está metiendo su cabeza en la horca.

-Hey,- dijo Sirius. –No pensamos que sea un juego.

-Sí bueno¿alguno de los dos se ha sentado a reflexionar en cuánto peligro se está metiendo Hermione?

-Es una niña grande, Moont. Sabe lo que hace,- replicó Sirius.

-Desearía ser tan despreocupado como lo son ustedes,- dijo Remus. –Pero pasa que realmente me preocupo por ella.

Sirius miró a James alzando una ceja.

-Puedes quedarte con tus insinuaciones tu solo, Padfoot,- dijo Remus.

-No estaba insinuando nada, Moony.

-Lo que sea,- dijo Remus volteándose.

-Remus,- dijo Sirius. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Remus suspiró. –Claro, hazla.

Se aclaró la garganta. -¿Qué es exactamente lo que hay entre Hermione y tú?

-Lo mismo que hay entre ustedes dos,- dijo Remus. –Absolutamente nada,- dijo, pero debajo de su aliento para que ni Sirius ni James oyeran. –Voy a tomar una ducha,- dijo antes de desaparecer.

James chifló. –Hombre, está lastimado.

-Yo también tomaré una ducha,- dijo Sirius de repente, ignorando a James.

* * *

Traducción de : This Time Around


	9. Enséñame a volar en tus nubes

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, bueno pues aquí les dejo otro cap, si quieren que suba otro antes del lunes, y como quiera subir ese día, que se llenen hasta diez los reviews !! por cada diez del cap subo uno nuevo DD

* * *

9. Enséñame a volar en tus nubes

El resto de las Navidades pasaron con mucha actividad. Hermione se encontraba con Dumbledore casi a diario. Los chicos, para su frustración, tenían prohibido ir a esas reuniones. Cuando le hacían preguntas directas a Hermione, siempre decía lo mismo. –Se van a dar cuenta pronto.

Entre sus reuniones con Dumbledore y la estudiada para los Extraordinarios, Hermione se mantenía muy ocupada. Para cuando los chicos se despertaban, ella ya no estaba en la torre de Gryffindor y hubo días en los que ni siquiera le vieron el polvo de los pies.

-Seguimos de vacaciones,- dijo Sirius sentándose enfrente de ella una mañana. La habían encontrado en la biblioteca, siempre estaba ahí a primera hora de la mañana.

-Y los Extraordinarios van a ser en menos de cinco meses,- replicó, bajando su libro. –No los estoy presionando para que estudien, pero eso no significa que yo no vaya a estudiar.

James se sentó al lado de Sirius. –Como si no supieras todo lo que estás leyendo.

-No lo sé,- dijo Hermione. –Todavía me queda mucho por aprender. Por cierto,- dijo mirando alrededor. -¿Dónde está Remus?

-Luna llena anoche,- dijo James. –Está en la enfermería, descansando.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y corrió hacia su calendario. Revisó el día y seguramente tenían razón, pues la noche anterior estaba circulada. –Wow, no puedo creer que haya dejado pasar así el tiempo.- Miró a Sirius y a James. -¿Hicieron algo anoche?

James y Sirius se sonrieron el uno al otro. –Eso, mi querida Hermione, es un secreto de merodeador,- dijo Sirius.

Hermione rodó los ojos. –¿No ha estado distante de ustedes?

-Siempre está algo cansado antes de luna llena,- dijo James.

-No, eso no es lo que quiero decir. Es sólo que creo que ha estado evitándome.

Sirius encogió los hombros. –No he notado nada.

-Creo que ha estado malhumorado últimamente,- dijo James al mismo tiempo.

-No sabía que era del tipo malhumorado,- comentó Hermione.

-Normalmente no lo es,- dijo James.

-Igual y deberían de hablar con él,- dijo Hermione. –Son sus mejores amigos.

-Estoy seguro de que estará bien,- dijo Sirius.

-Oh por Dios, todos son iguales,- dijo Hermione disgustada. –Les dices que hablen y se escapan de ti. Olvídenlo, ustedes dos. Encontraré qué tiene yo misma.- Cogió todos sus libros y los echo a su mochila, antes de dejar la librería.

Fue directo a la enfermería y vio a Remus acostado en una de las camas. Caminó hasta llegar al lado de su cama y dejó su mochila a un lado.

-Hola,- dijo sonriendo levemente y sentándose en la mesa. –No esperaba ninguna visita esta mañana.

-Pensé que podrías estar solo,- le devolvió. –Olvidé que anoche era luna llena,- le confesó.

-Me gustaría poder olvidarlo.- le replicó.

-Apuesto a que no,- se rió.

-No es tan malo, realmente.

-Supongo que uno se puede acostumbrar si tiene que.

Estuvieron en un silencio incómodo por unos cuantos minutos, luego hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Hermione,- empezó Remus.

-Remus, yo…- dijo Hermione.

Ambos se rieron. –Tú primero,- dijo Hermione.

-No, anda,- dijo Remus.

-Bueno, nada más me preguntaba… lo que… ¿has estado bien?

-Sí,- dijo Remus sorprendido. -¿Por qué?

-Es que has estado muy lejos de mí. Pensé que podrías estar enojado conmigo o algo asó,- acabó en un susurro. –Es una tontería, olvídalo.

-No, no es ninguna tontería,- dijo Remus rápidamente. –Últimamente he estado muy distraído, pero no es por ti.

-Oh, muy bien,- dijo Hermione. –Porque sabes, podrías venir conmigo y decirme si algo te molestaba.

Remus sonrió. –Lo sé. Gracias.

Se sentaron en un silencio de nuevo, antes de que Hermione dijera. -¿Entonces, qué era lo que me ibas a decir?

-Ah… yo… lo olvidé.

-Ah, ok,- dijo Hermione quedamente. Examinó la enfermería vacía. –Creo que debería de irme. Debes de descansar.

-Ok,- dijo Remus, sintiéndose decepcionado. –Te veré en la cena.

-Sí,- dijo Hermione, recogiendo su mochila y colgándosela al hombro. –Nos vemos en la cena.

Estaba caminando hacia la puerta, cuando Remus la llamó. –Hermione.- Ella volteó. -¿Me dejarías enseñarte a volar?

-Ok,- dijo antes de pensar.

Él sonrió abiertamente. –Genial. ¿Mañana?

-Ok,- dijo de nuevo. Se volteó otra vez y dejó la enfermería, su corazón latiendo en su pecho, pero raramente no sólo era porque iba a aprender a volar…

Remus y Hermione estaban parados frente a la cancha de Quidditch al siguiente día. Hermione se mantenía cruzando y descruzando sus brazos nerviosamente, detalle que no se le escapó a Remus.

-No te pongas nerviosa,- rió Remus.

-No puedo ayudar en eso,- se quejó Hermione. –No puedo creer que haya aceptado que me enseñaras a volar. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-En que confás en mí.

Ella suspiró. –Confío en ti, en lo que no confío es en esa escoba.

-Bueno, yo controlaré la escoba.

-Supongo,- dijo con incertidumbre.

-Vamos,- dijo Remus tomando la mano de Hermione. –No dejaré que anda te pase.

Le dejó que le ayudara a subirse a la escoba y se puso delante de ella. –Estaré delante primero para que te acostumbres a lo que se siente estar sobre una escoba, luego cambiaremos.

-Ok,- dijo. Rodeó la cintura de Remus fuertemente con sus brazos y descansó su frente en medio de las marcas de sus hombros. –Estoy lista,- dijo, pero su voz sonaba tensa.

Remus sonrió abiertamente y le dio una patada a la tierra. Planearon sobre la cancha de Quidditch. Hermione agarró su cintura con más fuerza. -¿Todo bien allá atrás?

-Mm hm,- dijo Hermione.

-¿Tus ojos están abiertos?

Ella rió. –Sí, están abiertos.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, pero no vas a hacer nada loco¿o sí?

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Remus traviesamente.

-Como el amargo de wranskinini.

Remus no pudo más que reírse y dejó que la escoba descendiera unos metros con rapidez. Hermione dejó salir un pequeño grito y apretó más a Remus. –Remus,- chilló.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Ah nunca lo dijo bien,- dijo Hermione. –Ya sabes esa cosa con la que te dejas caer.

-Nunca he oído de eso,- dijo Remys mientras le daba vueltas a los aros de gol.

-Es un movimiento de Quidditch. Creo que nadie lo ha hecho en este tiempo.

-Podemos intentarlo si quieres,- ofreció Remus en broma.

-No,- rió Hermione. –No, así está bien.

Volaron por un rato más en silencio. Ocasionalmente, Remus hacía algun movimiento brusco a propósito que hacía que Hermione lo apretara más, pero volaba con un ritmo constante. –Entonces,- dijo Remus después de un tiempo. -¿Estás lista para cambiar de lugares?

-No realmente,- dijo Hermione, pero Remus ya estaba aterrizando.

-Ok,- dijo. –Ahora irás adelante y yo estaré justo detrás de ti.

Hermione se acomodó en la escoba y sintió que Remus hacía lo mismo detrás de ella. Remus enredó sus brazos a la cintura de Hermione y esperó. Antes de ponerse más nerviosa, pateó el campo y empezaron a volar por el aire.

-Ok,- dijo Remus. –Intenta nivelar a escoba y luego planea.

Hermione jaló la escoba hacia arriba, pero en vez de mantener su altitude, se elevaron unos metros.

-No,- dijo Remus colocando una mano sobre las de ella. –Así.- Aplicó presión en la escoba y se nivelaron. –Ya está.

-Ése fuiste tú.- dijo Hermione.

-Lo estás hacienda bien. Sólo relájate.

Hermione respiró hondo y se recargó contra el pecho de Remus. Remus se hizo hacia delante e hizo su cabello a un lado, sus dedos rozando su cuello. Hermione contuvo el aire cuando Remus dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro. Nunca habían estado tan cerca y por un momento Hermione olvidó que estaban en el aire.

-Si quieres ir hacia delante,- le dijo Remus en el oído. –Tienes que recargarte en la escoba.- Se apoyó en Hermione presionándola para que hiciera lo mismo con la escoba y empezaron a planear suavemente por el campo. –Si quieres voltear,- se hizo hacia la izquierda y le puso presión a los brazos y cintura de Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo. Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente juntos. Era como si volaran siendo uno. Estaban tan cerca que Hermione podía escuchar el corazón de Remus. Latía igual de rápido que el suyo.

-Ves, lo estás logrando,- dijo suavemente. Después de media hora de estar volando alrededor del campo, le preguntó que si estaba lista para aterrizar.

-Sí,- dijo rápidamente. Sentía como si no tuviera aliento propio desde que despegaron.

-Lo hiciste muy bien,- dijo Remus. Una vez en tierra, habían decidido que caminarían por el lago.

-Estás mintiendo,- rió Hermione. –Soy un fracaso en una escoba y lo sabes.

-Sólo te falta confianza,- dijo Remus. –Para ser honesto, se me hizo muy sorprendente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione.

Remus encogió los hombros. –Nunca pareces dudar de ti misma. ¿Por qué algo tan sencillo como volar te altera tanto?

-No me altera,- dijo a la defensiva. –Simplemente no me gusta.

Remus se rió. –No te gusta. No puedo creer que esté oyendo esto de la chica que quiere derrotar a ya-sabes-quién. ¿Quién diría que le tienes miedo a algo?

Hermione se mordió su labio inferior, viéndose bastante confundida. -¿Piensas que nada me asusta?- preguntó lentamente.

-Actúas como si fuera eso,- dijo Remus, y de repente había malhumor en su voz.

Hermione no entendió el repentino cambio en humor. -¿Qué te pasa? No has sido tú mismo desde que regresamos a Hogwarts. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

-No,- dijo Remus inmediatamente. –Sería muy tonto de mi parte estarlo¿o no¿Quién estaría enojado con la niña que está dispuesta a arriesgar su vida para salvar al mundo?

-Para ya,- dijo Hermione enojada. -¿Por qué actúas de esta manera¿Honestamente crees que tengo otra opción¿Te gustaría verme dejarlos morir?

-No, pero ya parasite eso. ¿Por qué no lo puedes dejar ahí?

-¡Porque no puedo!- gritó Hermione.

-¡Pues no entiendo por qué!- gritó de regreso.

Hermione cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño. –Así es, no lo entiendes.

Remus suspró, dejando caer sus hombros. –Lo siento,- dijo, preguntándose por qué había peleado con ella. –No quería alterarte.

-Olvídalo,- dijo Hermione, dando por acabada su caminata alrededor del lago.

-No, espera,- dijo Remus, trotando para alcanzarla. –Lo dije en serio. Lo siento.

Ella siguió caminando. –Yo dije olvídalo.

Remus la alcanzó y la tomó de la mano, jalándola para que quedaran frente a frente. Se sorprendió al ver lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos. Bajó la Mirada incapaz de decir algo. Ella respire hondo y una lágrima cayó lentamente por su mejilla. Sin pensarlo Remus alzó su mano y se la limpió de la cara. Ella se recargó en su mano y cerró sus ojos. Remus no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla. Era tan bonita, parada ahí tan cerca de él. Quería besarla desesperadamente, pero sólo se quedó ahí, mirando.

Después de unos segundos, Hermione abrió los ojos y dio un paso para alejarse de él. Evitó su mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Espera un minuto,- dijo Remus. Se había determinado a no dejar pasar ese momento. Jaló a Hermione de nuevo hacia él y le dio un beso suave. Se separó de ella y la miró con incertidumbre.

Segundos más tarde, ella le dio una sonrisa. –Me estaba preguntando si en algún momento harías eso,- dijo, antes de tomarlo y atraerlo de nuevo para otro beso.

-Ven conmigo,- dijo Hermione suavemente, una vez que se habían separado. Tomó a Remus de la mano y lo alejó del lago. Caminaron de la mano hasta el castillo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó.

-Quiero enseñarte algo,- dijo con simpleza. Lo guió hasta el séptimo piso. –Quédate aquí,- le ordenó.

-Hermione,- empezó.

-Espera,- dijo. –No estoy segura e que esto vaya a funcionar.

-¿Qué?

Caminó por la pared opuesta al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado tres veces. Remus suspiró en asombro cuando una puerta larga con una manija de metal apareció.

Hermione abrió la puerta, sientiendo una ráfaga de emoción cuando entraron. Hermione juntó sus manos como en un aplauso alegremente. Remus miró al cuarto, sintiéndose un poco inseguro.

-Sirvió,- dijo alegremente. –No estaba segura de que serviría.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando,- rió Remus. -¿Dónde estamos? Nunca he estado en este cuarto antes.

-Le llamamos a esto la Sala de Menesteres,- dijo alegremente. Se movió por todo el cuarto tocando y agarrando cosas. Había una mesa llena de chivatoscopios, el espejo de amigo o enemigo estaba recargado contra la pared y el suelo estaba cubierto por cojines.

Remus la miró por un momento. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía que estaba perdida en sus recuerdos. Vagó hasta uno de los estantes recargados a las paredes y examinó los títulos. –Todos éstos son libros de defensa,- comentó Remus.

-Mm hm.

-Hermione¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

Hermione cruzó el cuarto y lo tomó de la mano. Lo jaló hasta llegar al centro del cuarto y se sentó cruzando las piernas. –Siéntate,- le ordenó y él lo hizo.

-Háblame de este lugar,- le dijo.

-Éste es el único pedazo de hogar que tengo. Intenté venir antes, pero no funcionó.

-¿Por qué?

-Este lugar no siempre está aquí. Nada más aparece cuando tienes una necesidad para usarlo.

-¿Necesitabas un cuarto lleno de libros de defensa y detectores oscuros?

-Necesitaba que tú lo vieras. Ésta es la manera en la que te voy a hacer entender por qué estoy haciendo lo que estoy haciendo.

-¿Cómo?

-Fue en este cuarto donde la Guerra se empezó a hacer real para mí. En nuestro quinto año, justo después de que Voldemort regresara, el Ministerio empezó a tener un puesto más activo en la escuela. El Ministro de Magia colocó a una maestra en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que apenas era algo más que un pequeño títere. No nos enseñó ningún movimiento de defensa.- Hermione rió. –Nuestro libro era horrible. Todo era sobre cómo pelear sin usar la magia.

-Decidí,- continuó, -que realmente necesitábamos saber cómo defendernos a nosotros mismos y convencí a Harry que dirigiera un grupo para entrenarlo. Teníamos que unirnos en secreto porque había una ley contra la formación de cualquier tipo de grupo u organización sin el pase del Ministerio.

-Wow,- dijo Remus en conmoción. -¿Tan malas estaban las cosas?

-Sí,- dijo Hermione. –El verano pasado habíamos perdido a un estudiante y casi matan a Harry. Luego el Ministerio vino y nos previno de aprender cualquier cosa que salvara nuestras vidas. Fue un año terrible. Los últimos dos años han sido…,- buscó una palabra que los describiera. –Difíciles,- dijo simplemente.

-¿Entonces aprendiste defensa aquí?

-No,- sonrió. –Empecé a entender la necesidad por la defensa aquí. El E.D. se convirtió en una clase de mini Orden. Como estudiantes, no estaba permitido que entráramos en la Orden del Fénix, y en excepción de Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George y yo, nadie sabía de la Orden.

-¿Quiénes son todas esas personas?- preguntó Remus con curiosidad. –Has hablado de Harry y de Ron¿pero quiénes son los otros¿Y qué significa E.D.?

-Ginny, Fred y George son Weasleys. Son los hermanos y hermana de Ron. E.D. significa Ejército de Dumbledore. De cualquier manera, el verano de quinto año, los miembros del E.D. empezaron a ser atacados.- Hermione frunció el ceño profundamente, había algo de dificultad en suvoa como par continuar hablando. –Mataron a tres miembros antes de que Dumbledore se diera cuenta de la conexión.- Hizo una pausa, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y en la garganta, pero lo quitó rápidamente.

-Lo siento mucho,- dijo Remus, apretando levemente su hombro.

Respiró hondo. –Dumbledore pensó que Voldemort nada más quería quitarnos de su camino mientras éramos jóvenes e inexpertos. Sabía que ninguno de nosotros se plantearía la posibilidad de unírsele. Sabía que preferiríamos la muerte. Pero lo que no tomó en cuenta fue que eso nos determinó más a resistirle buscando cualquier forma.

-¿Qué le pasó al resto de ustedes?

-Fuimos mandados a la escuela con anticipación para nuestra protección.

Remus suspiró. –No lo sabía,- dijo en forma de perdón. –No me di cuenta de cómo era tu vida.

-No hay razón para que te hubieras dado cuenta. Pero está bien. Aunque estuviéramos en medio de la guerra, todavía había felicidad. No siempre era temor y seriedad. Rony yo hicimos todo lo que pudimos para hacer recordar a Harry que todavía había cosas buenas en nuestras vidas. Todavía vivo de esa manera. Me concentro en las cosas buenas de mi vida, no en las malas.

-Creo que empiezo a entender por qué haces esto, pero aún así no me gusta.

-Sé lo que sientes. Siempre solía preguntarme por qué siempre tenía que ser Harry quien tenía que arriesgar su pellejo. Hasta hoy, sigo sin entenderlo, pero lo acepto.

Remus meneó la cabeza, pero sonrió. –Eres una de las personas más sorprendentes que he conocido.- Hermione se sonrojó intensamente y Remus se acercó a ella y la besó de nuevo. –Quería hacer eso desde aquel día en Hogsmeade.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente. -¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Remus encogió los hombros. –No estaba seguro si te gustaba del todo.

-Me gustabas. Me gustas.- se rió nerviosamente. –Nunca me había sentido de esta manera.

-Yo tampoco,- admitió Remus. -¿Ahora qué?- preguntó.

Ella se paró y él con ella. –Podrías encaminarme a la torre de Gryffindor.

Él tomó su mano. –Podría hacer eso,- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Hermione le dio una última Mirada al cuarto antes de irse.

Seguían tomados de la mano cuando entraron a la torre de Gryffindor. James y Sirius estaban jugando al snap explosivo enfrente de la chimenea. Ambos subieron la mirada cuando Hermione y Remus entraron. Sirius se quedó observando sus manos entrelazadas hasta ver a Hermione, quien pudo percibir un brillo de algo en sus ojos. Se soltó de la mano de Rems sintiéndose culpable. –Me voy a preparer para la cena,- dijo rápidamente y corrió hasta el dormitorio de las chicas.

Remus la miró irse con una sonrisa, antes de juntarse con Sirius y con James.

-Entonces,- comenzó James lentamente. Remus parecía no poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. –Suéltalo, Moony.

-Dijo que le gusto.

James se rió. –Suenas como una chica,- lo picó.

-No me importa,- dijo Remus. –Es la persona más sorprendente que he conocido y le gusto.

-¿La besaste?- preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

-Sí,- admitió Remus.

James miró entre sus dos amigos sin facilidad. –Eso es genial,- dijo incómodo. –Entonces los dos están saliendo.

-No lo sé,- dijo Remus, repentinamente con incertidumbre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?- preguntó James. –Te dijo que le gustabas y la besaste¿qué más queda?

-Igual y no quiere salir conmigo.

-¿Por qué no querría?- preguntó Sirius.

Remus encogió los hombros. –Puede no querer.

-Mira,- dijo Sirius. –Tómalo de mi parte. Le gustas. Te gusta. Están saliendo.

-¿Pero ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer?- preguntó Remus. –Nunca he salido antes.

-Llévala a un lugar donde estén solo,- sugirió James.

-En un lugar solos,- repitió nerviosamente. –Creo que podría hacer eso.

James rió y se paró. –Ven conmigo. Te neseñaré un lugar al que llevo a Lily a veces.

Remus se puso de pie y siguió a James. -¿Vienes Sirius?

-No, está bien. Vayan ustedes dos.

-Ok,- dijo James y él y Remus se fueron.

En cuanto se fueron, Sirius dirigió toda su atención hacia la escalera de los dormitories de las chicas para esperar a Hermione. No lo dejó esperando por mucho. En cinco minutes, salió alegremente de las escaleras.

-Ey, Sirius,- dijo. -¿A dónde se fueron todos?

-Afuera,- dijo Sirius parándose. –Hermione, quiero hablar contigo,- dijo rodeando el sillón.

Hermione se alejó unos pasos de él. -¿Ahora¿No crees que deberíamos de irons para cenar?

-No, tengo que hablar contigo ahora.- La siguió mientras ella alcanzaba la puerta y él tomó su mano. –Esto no puede esperar.

* * *

Traducción de : This Time Around

reviewwss ... PP


	10. Una poción que ayuda

Psss, aquí les dejo un cap de regalo de San Valentín atrasado y para Sucubos, espero que puedas leerlo, gracias por seguir la historia, gracias por dejar reviews :)

* * *

10. Una poción que ayuda 

-Hermione, quiero hablar contigo,- dijo rodeando el sillón.

Hermione se alejó unos pasos de él. -¿Ahora¿No crees que deberíamos de irons para cenar?

-No, tengo que hablar contigo ahora.- La siguió mientras ella alcanzaba la puerta y él tomó su mano. –Esto no puede esperar.- Ella intentó irse, pero él la tenía agarrada firmemente. –Hermione.

-Bien,- cedió Hermione. –Hablemos.

-No soy alguien que usualmente escape de lo que va a haber que enfrentarse,- empezó Sirius.

-Sé que no lo eres, tampoco lo soy yo.

-¿Entonces por qué nunca hablamos de lo que pasó esa noche?- preguntó, yendo directo al punto. Ella supo a qué noche se refería sin tener que preguntar.

Miró hacia otro lado incómoda. –No lo sé.

-No estoy intentando hacerte sentir incómoda,- dijo en voz baja. –Nada más quería saber qué es lo que hay entre tú y yo.

-Tú y yo,- repitió Hermione.

-Sí, ahora que tú y Remus son… lo que sea.

-Oh,- suspiró Hermione. –Mira, no sé qué es lo que seamos Remus y yo ahora, pero lo que sé es que no quiero lastimarlo.

-Yo tampoco,- dijo Sirius rápidamente.

-Pues bien, entonces supongo que aceptarás que es lo major que nunca hablemos de lo que pasó esa noche. Estaba alterada y tú también y fue la manera en la que lo afrontamos.

-Ésa no es exactamente la forma en la que yo recuerdo lo que pasó,- dijo Sirius suavemente.

Hermione palideció. –Sirius yo… Esto simplemente no es una buena idea. Me gustas mucho, pero como un amigo, sé que cualquier cosa además de eso que llegara a haber entre nosotros sería un completo desastre. Somos muy diferentes. Yo estoy entre libros, escuela y estudio y tú estás…- se sonrojó al no saber cómo terminar la oración. –No significa que no me importes.

La expresión de Sirius cambió en un instante. De seria a una casi fingida. –Relájate Hermione,- dijo con algo escondido de satisfacción. –No tienes que deshacerte a ti misma para decirme que no. No estaba ofreciendo nada. Estoy enacntado por ti y por Moony. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no iba a ser inoportuno o algo por el estilo.

-Ah,- dijo Hermione, medianamente sorprendida.

-Realmente le gustas a Remus,- dijo Sirius. –Y es uno de mis mejores amigos. Creo que tienes razón. Simplemente fue la manera de llevarlo. No es nada de lo que tenga que enterarse.

-Bien,- dijo Hermione, visiblemente aliviada. Sin otra palabra, se volteó y se fue de la sala común. Una vez afuera, prácticamente se echó a corer por los pasillos buscando un lugar para estar sola. Llegó a un salon vacío y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Se hundió en el piso y cerró sus ojos. Nunca había deseado tener a su mama ahí más que en ningún otro momento. Muchos pensamientos confusos nadaban por su cabeza y deseó tener a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que supiera qué decir para hacerla sentir mejor.

Había herido a Sirius. Sin importer lo que dijera, ella lo sabía. Harry era un mejor actor ocultando sus sentimientos y había practicado mucho tiempo y con muchas dificultades para saber la verdad por ella misma.

No se había dado cuenta de que el beso que había compartido con Sirius pudo haber significado algo más para él que un simple beso. Si hubiera sabido, quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero era demasiado tarde ahora. Sentía cosas por Remus que nunca antes había sentido por nadie más. El problema era que había algo en los ojos de Sirius, tan brillantes y vivos, que la electrificaban.

Dos días después el resto de los estudiantes de la escuela regresaron y su grupo de cuatro se convirtió en un grupo de seis de nuevo. Una vez que Lily hubo regresado a Hogwarts, Hermione tuvo una nueva aliada y los chicos ya no tenían ninguna excusa para dejar de estudiar. Eso no significaba que no lo intentaran. James y Sirius seguían ofreciendo muchas excusas de por qué no tenían que estudiar pero no eran escuchadas por las chicas.

Un par de semanas de haber entrado al colegio, los de séptimo año se amontonaban en la biblioteca y ocupaban una de las mesas más largas de ésta con docenas de libros alrededor de ellos.

Aunque, por primera vez en su vida, la mente de Hermione no estaba completamente en sus estudios. Y no había estado tampoco en las últimas dos semanas.

Después de ese día en la sala de menesteres ella y Remus habían estado prácticamente inseparables. Los sentimientos que se tenían el uno al otro eran relativamente una nueva experiencia para los dos y ninguno podía alejarse lo suficiente del otro sin sentirse vacío. Hablaban en la noche, se paseaban después de la cena y básicamente nada más disfrutaban conociéndose entre ellos bajo una nueva luz.

Hermione no dejaba de mirar a Remus, ocasionalmente encontrándose con su mirada. Después de la cuarta vez de que esto pasara, ella empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó James levantando su mirada de su libro de Transformaciones.

-Nada,- replica Hermione. Puso una cara recta y estudiosa y atrajo hacia ella sus notas de Pociones. Respirando hondo, intentó leer de nuevo. Estaba como a la mitad de página cuando Remus se levantó hacia ella para tomar el libro que estaba a su lado. Cuando lo agarró, dejó caer un pedazo de pergamino a sus notas. Hermione lo tomó rápidamente y lo leyó. Decía: Véme por la sección prohibida en dos minutos.

Él inmediatamente se levantó y dejó la mesa. Todos estaban tan concentrados en sus estudios que nadie le pudo atención. Hermione se movió nerviosamente alrededor de un minuto antes de pararse y dirigirse hacia la sección prohibida. Lo encontró recargado contra la pared trasera.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?- dijo tan seria como pudo.

-Bueno, viendo que no podemos trabajar…- se le fue el enunciado cuando una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Ella sonrió y caminó hasta él, dándole un beso largo. –Nunca he entrado a la sección prohibida,- dijo resbalando sus manos por los brazos de Remus.

Él rió y la pegó más contra sí. -¿A qué secciones has ido entonces?

-Aham.

Remus y Hermione se separaron de un salto. Parada con sus brazos cruzados, al final de la larga hilera de libros estaba la bibliotecaria. Fruncía el ceño severamente.

Hermione tomó rápidamente uno de los libros que había en el estante de al lado. –Aquí está el libro que buscaba,- dijo un poco alto. –Vamos, Remus.- Lo agarró de la mano y lo jaló para alejarse de ahí, pasando con cuidado al lado de la bibliotecaria, quien seguía teniendo sus ojos sobre ellos.

Prácticamente corrieron de regreso a su mesa donde se colapsaron en sus sillas con ruidos sordos de murmullos.

-¿Qué?- demandó James, aventando su pluma a la mesa.

-Olvídalo,- dijo Remus. Se sentó en su propio silla y jaló uno de los libros hacia él, aunque su sonrisa jamás se desvaneció se su rostro.

Hermione respire hondo y se decidió a seguir con su trabajo. Miró el libro que había sacado de la estantería. Se titulaba Pociones Experimentales.

Lo abrió con curiosidad y lo hojeó. No podía sino sonreír a algunas pociones del libro. Muchas de ellas eran muy comunes en su tiempo.

Estaba a punto de dejar el libro a un lado cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Reabrió el libro y rápidamente lo volteó en la parte de la "Ww". Revisó dos veces, pero no puedo encontrar la poción Matalobos en ninguna parte. Cerró el libro lentamente, su mente trabajado.

Lo difícil, pensó, no sería hacer la poción; pues podía acordarse de los pasos muy bien. Lo difícil sería conseguir cada uno de los ingredients que la poción necesitaba. Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir en él furiosamente.

Cuando acabó de escribir la lista, su corazón se hundió. Había por lo menos seis cosas que sabía que sería imposible que pudiera obtener por sus medios. Miró a James y a Sirius y sonrió. Al menos sabía a quién podría pedirle ayuda.

A la mañana siguiente cuando iban hacia el entrenamiento de Quidditch, Hermione alcanzó a James y a Sirius. –Ey chicos, esperen,- los llamó.

James y Sirius se pararon y voltearon a verla. -¿Qué pasa Hermione?- preguntó James. –Llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento.

-Lo siento,- dijo Hermione. –Nada más sera un segundo.- Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un pedazo de pergamino. –Me preguntaba si había alguna manera en que pudiera conseguir estas cosas.- Le dio el pergamino a Sirius y esperó.

Sirius lo leyó con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Para qué necesitas eso?

-No puedo decir,- dijo Hermione. –No todavía.

-¿Tiene que ver con la Orden?- preguntó James emocionado.

-No,- dijo Hermione rápidamente. –Es un proyecto personal.

-¿Qué tipo de proyecto personal?- preguntó Sirius.

-El tipo de "personal"- dijo Hermione firmemente.

-Quieres decir que no nos vas a contar,- dijo Sirius con una voz que tenía claras intenciones de querer picarla.

-Vamos¿pueden conseguirme las cosas o no?

James miró la lista de nuevo. –No lo sé. Algunas de estas cosas son muy caras.

Hermione frunció el ceño profundamente. –Lo supuse.- Sus hombros se desplomaron. –Esto es imposible. Nada más olvidémonos de tod esto. Mejor vayan a practicar.- Se volteó y empezó a irse para dejarlos.

-Hermione, espera,- llamó Sirius. Ella se volteó para verlo a la cara. –Veré lo que puedo hacer,- dijo rápidamente. –No puedo prometer nada…- no pudo continuar.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo. –Gracias Sirius. Sabía que podía contar con ustedes.

-No hay problema,- sus palabras parecieron de gelatine, sintiendo cómo sus oídos se ponían rojos.

-Ah, y una cosa más¿podrían dejar esto entre nosotros tres? No quiero que Remus se entere de nada. Gracias,- canturreó y se fue corriendo.

James se le quedó viendo a Sirius.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius irritado.

James lo siguió viendo.

-¿Qué James?- repitió Sirius.

James encogió sus hombros y continuó su trayecto hacia el campo de Quidditch. Sirius tuvo que caminar rápido para poder alcanzarlo. Esperó, sabiendo que su mejor amigo no se quedaría con su opinión callada por mucho tiempo.

-Tú sabes,- empezó James y Sirius sonrió por conocerlo tan bien. –Remus y Hermione se están acercand mucho.

-Sí,- dijo Sirius cautelosamente.

-Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo Padfoot,- declare James.

Sirius frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué James llevaba esa conversación.

James repiró hondo. –Creo que deberías de dejar a Hermione sola. A Remus realmente le importa mucho y al final solo sera otra chica para ti.

-No sé lo que quieres decir,- dijo Sirius duramente. –Pero no le estoy hacienda nada a Hermione. Estoy muy consciente de lo que siente Remus hacia ella. Y,- añadió malhumoradamente, -qué es lo que siente ella hacia él.

-Me doy cuenta de la manera en que la miras,- dijo James sencillamente. –Y está el pequeño detalle de que la besaste hace un par de semanas.

Sirius suspiró. –Mira, ella y yo ya hablamos de eso.

-Y,- puntualizó James.

-Y, no es de tu incumbencia pero, aceptamos nunca hablar de eso. Así que apreciaría mucho de tu parte que no volvieras a traer el tema de nuevo.

-Ey,- objetó James. –Nada más estoy intentando…

-Sé lo que estás intentando hacer- lo cortó Sirius. Respiró hondo. –Tienes razón,- aceptó con un tono más cortés. –Es nada más otra chica. Y esto no es del tipo de cosas que le pasan a Moony todos los días,- terminó con un poco de arrogancia.

James dejó el comentario pasar. -¿Entonces quieres decir que no tienes ningún sentimiento hacia ella?

-Duro y dale con eso Prongs, tú eres el que me dice que la deje sola. Lo acabo de decir. ¿Por qué sigues presionando? Es una de las muchas chicas que he besado. Estoy feliz por ella y Remus, pero la verdad es que podría importarme menos con quién está.- Sirius aceleró su camino cuando llegaron a la cancha de Quidditch y se fue directo a los vestidores.

James lo siguió con lentitud, sabiendo que Sirius nunca había dicho una mentira tan grande en toda su vida.

Antes de que Hermione lo esperara, Sirius pudo llevarle las cosas que necesitaba. Apenas pudo contener su emoción.

-¿Entonces vas a decirme qué vas a hacer con todas estas cosas ahora?- preguntó Sirius. Estaban sentados solos en la vacía sala común, ya muy noche.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior. –Ok,- dijo lentamente. –Pero tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie.

Sirius sonrió. –Promesa de merodeador.- Se incline hacia delante, esperando.

-Hay una poción que puede ayudar a Remus.

Sirius la miró cuestionándola. -¿Del futuro?- preguntó.

-Sí, se llama Mata lobos.

-¿Le va a ayudar a dejar de transformarse?- preguntó emocionado.

-No,- dijo Hermione tristemente. –Pero lo va a dejar tener su mente mientras está transformado.

-¿En serio?- dijo Sirius claramente impresionado. -¿Quieres decir que no va a ser peligroso?

-No,- dijo. –No lo será.

Sirius se hundió en su silla. –Eso es impresionante.

Ella sonrió abiertamente. –Lo sé.

-Wow,- dijo Sirius, estaba procesando lo que acababa de decirle. -¿Sabes lo que esto quiere decir para su futuro?

-Lo sé.

-¿Cuándo va a estar lista la poción?

-A tiempo para la siguiente luna llena,- replicó.

-Así que¿cuándo le va a decir a Remus?- le preguntó.

Ella encogió los hombros. –Quiero asegurarme de que la puedo hacer primero. Supongo que cuando la poción esté lista le tendré que decir.

-¿Es peligroso?

-¿La poción? No, no si la hago bien.

-¿Y si no?- preguntó Sirius con cautela.

Hermione no contestó.

Sirius chifló, pero casi no se oyó.

-No lo hare mal,- le aseguró Hermione a Sirius. –No le daría nada que lo lastimara.

-Sé que no lo harías,- dijo Sirius rápidamente. -¿Necesitas ayuda?

Hermione no necesitaba ayuda, pero Sirius se veía tan impaciente por ayuda que no le podía decir que no. –Claro,- dijo graciosamente. –Estaba planeando empezar mañana después de cenar.

-¿Dónde la vas a hacer?

-Hay un cuarto en el castillo,- dijo sonriendo. –Véme en el séptimo piso.

-Ahí estaré.

La siguiente tarde ambos, Sirius y Hermione, estaban en la sala de menesteres, pero solo Hermione estaba trabajando. Sirius estaba caminando alrededor del cuarto que ahora tenía forma de las mazmorras de pociones.

-Esto es realmente impresionante,- dijo. –No puedo creer que estemos en el séptimo piso.

Hermione estaba inclinada sobre el caldero, revolviendo con cuidado su contenido. –Sirius, podrías pasarme esa botella de envase verde?

-Ah, sí,- dijo, acordándose que se suponía que estaba ahí para ayudarla. Agarró la botella y se la pasó. –Aquí la tienes.

La tomó y midió una pequeña cantidad en su mano, antes de dejarla caer en el caldero. –Muy bien,- se murmuró a ella misma. –Ahora espere quince minutos antes de remover la poción del fuego para añadir el siguiente ingrediente.

Se alejó del caldero, secando su frente sudorosa con el torso de su mano.

-¿Cómo puedes acordarte exactamente de cada paso de esta poción?- preguntó Sirius. –Se ve demasiado complicada para mí.

-Tengo una especie de memoria gráfica,- dijo Hermione casi disculpándose.

-¿Entonces te acuerdas de cada poción que has hecho?- pregunto Sirius incrédulo.

-De hecho,- replica Hermione. –Nunca había hecho esta poción.

Sirius se tensó. –¿Entonces cómo puedes estar tan segura…?

-Sé lo que hago,- dijo Hermione, cortándolo. –Me memoricé esta poción en tercer año. Cuando me di cuenta de que el profesor Lupin, quiero decir Remus, era un hombre lobo, leí absolutamente todo lo que pude tener a mi alcance sobre el tema.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se me hizo necesario, no sabía quién sabía lo que era. Y estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Harry. Quería entenderlo.

-Así que¿no confiabas en él?

-No dije eso,- dijo Hermione a la defensiva. –Tienes que entender. No, no importa, no te podría hacer entender aunque lo intentara.

-Podrías intentarlo entonces.

Hermione meneó la cabeza. –Me tomaría mucho tiempo explicarte la historia completa. Nada más digamos que las circunstancias me forzaban a asegurarme que la gente que rodeaba a Harry era de confianza. Sabiendo que Remus se estaba quedando con un secreto tan grande me hizo preocuparme que hice todo lo que pude para aprender de su condición. Gracias a Dios, al final todo salió bien.

-Y ahora sabes cómo hacer esta poción.

-Así es,- dijo alegremente. –Y ahora podré estar con él cuando se transforme.

Sirius la miró con dureza. -¿Crees que eso sea una buena idea?

-Claro¿por qué no? Mientras tome la poción Mata lobos los días antes de la luna llena, mantendrá su mente y estaría bien para mí estar con él, como tú, James y Peter.

-Sí¿pero qué tal que él no quiere que estés ahí?

-¿Por qué no querría?

Sirius encogió sus hombros. –Simplemente podría no querer.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero se quedó con sus comentarios cuando se dio cuenta de que los quince minutos acababan de pasar. –Oh no, casi lo dejo hervir demasiado.- Se apresuró para llegar al lado del caldero y lo retiró del fuego. Añadió el ingrediente final y revolvió los contenidos de nuevo. Sonrió en terminus generales. –Creo que está lista.

Sirius caminó y miró la poción. –No se ve muy apetitosa.

-No lo es,- dijo Hermione tapándose la nariz por el olor mientrsa vertía un poco de la poción en una botella. –Por lo menos estoy segura de que no lo es.

-Ahora hay que decirle a Remus sobre esto,- dijo Sirius. –Y hacer que se lo tome.

-Se lo tomará,- dijo Hermione confiadamente. –Pero no le podemos decir a nadie sobre esto. Esta poción no se supone que existe hasta dentro de unos años. No creo que Dumbledore esté muy complacido si sabe de lo que acabo de hacer.

Sirius alzó una ceja. -¿Quieres decir que no pediste permiso para hacer esto?- Hermione meneó la cabeza y Sirius sonrió. –Bueno estoy realmente sorprendido. No sabía que estuviera en ti ser una rebelde.

-No soy una rebelde,- protestó. –Pero haría cualquier cosa por Remus. No iba a arriesgarme a que el profesor Dumbledore dijera que no.

-Mejor pedir perdón que permiso.

-Algo así. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

-¿Y el resto de la poción?- preguntó Sirius.

-No te preocupes,- le reaseguró. –Estará aquí cuando la necesitemos.

-Entonces,- empezó Sirius. -¿Cuándo le vas a decir?

-Mañana en la noche,- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de satisfacción. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de esperar.

Hermione y Remus se sentaron silenciosamente el la orilla de la cama de éste, viéndose frente a frente. Hermione le había pedido a Sirius que se encargara que ni James ni Peter molestaran cuando ella le diera a Remus la poción Mata lobos. Le acababa de decir de la poción y estaba esperando su respuesta.

Remus hizo que la botella rodara en sus manos, examinándola como si no creyera realmente lo que estaba viendo.

-Entonces,- puntualizó Hermione después de unos momentos de silencio. -¿Qués estás pensando?

-No sé qué pensar,- dijo Remus suavemente. –Es demasiado impresionante para las palabras.

Hermione sonrió y miró su perfil. -¿Estás contento?- le preguntó esperanzada.

La miró y sus ojos se encontraron. –Ésta es la cosa más impresionante que nadie nunca haya hecho por mí. Lo siento por no tener las palabras para expresarte lo que siento.

-No tienes que decir nada,- le aseguró. –Estuve contenta al hacerlo. Sólo desearía poder hacer más.- Se incline hacia delante y presionó sus labios a su mejilla, prolongándolo por unos segundos. –Tienes que empezar a tomártela ahora. La luna llena es en dos días.

Destapó la botella lentamente y se la llevó a los labios. Su cara se contorsionó para dar paso a una mueca. –Ugh, está horrible.

Ella se rió suavemente. –Lo sé.

-¿No le puedo agregar azúcar o algo así?- le preguntó.

-No,- dijo sonriendo. –Eso la haría inútil, de nada hubiera servido.

-Muy mal,- dijo tapándose la nariz. –Así que esto me mantendrá lejos de,- se sonrojó. –Bueno, tú sabes.

-Sí, lo hará. Eso significa que podré estar contigo cuando te transformes.

Remus la miró con dureza, pero ella pareció no notarlo. –Sé que ustedes consideran una gran aventura pasear a escondidas por los terrenos del colegio y Hogsmeade y ahora puedo ir con ustedes.

-Um… Hermione,- dijo Remus, intentando interrumpir.

-A decir verdad,- continuó Hermione, sin escucharlo. –He echado de menos las excursiones a medianoche,- sonrió. –Quiero decir, acostumbraba a regañar a Harry y a Ron cuando lo hacían, pero la verdad es que sí lo extraño.

-Hermione,- empezó Remus de nuevo.

-Estoy tan emocionada,- dijo sonriendo. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso rápido. –Mejor me voy. Mejor que no me vean aquí sola contigo.- Saltó de la cama y prácticamente dio un brinoc que la dejó enfrente de la puerta y se fue antes de que Remus pudiera decir otra palabra.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado antes de que los chicos subieran por las escaleras. –Ojlá no estemos interrumpiendo nada,- dijo James cuando entraron los tres por la puerta que antes estuvo cerrada.

Remus rodó los ojos. –Ya se fue,- le contestó.

-¿Te lo dio?- preguntó Remus.

Remus levantó la botella que estaba media llena, media vacía. –Síp.

Sirius sonrió.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sirius curiosamente.

Remus frunció el ceño y rápidamente se puso de pie y echo la botella al fondo de su baúl. –Nada,- dijo bruscamente.

Peter miró de él a Sirius y luego a James, ambos sonrientes. –Ellos saben,- dijo como si tuviera un punto a su favor. -¿Por qué yo no puedo saber?

-No es nada, Peter,- dijo Sirius irritado.

-Bueno, obviamente lo es. Los tres lo saben y no me quieren decir. ¿Qué está pasando? Desde que volvimos de vacaciones han estado actuando muy raro.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos y en un simple movimiento se voltearon a sus baúles y tomaron sus pijamas.

-¿Qué está pasando?- lloriqueó Peter. -¿He hecho algo mal?

-No,- dijo James molesto. –No seas tan inseguro.

-No es inseguridad cuando tus tres mejores amigos no pueden estar contigo de repente,- Peter investigó a cada uno, pero ninguno lo estaba mirando.

-¿Es ella, o no? Los ha puesto a todos en mi contra de alguna manera.

Remus se tensó y volteó a ver a Peter lentamente. -¿A quién te refieres?- preguntó con los dientes apretados.

Peter viol as miradas de enojo en sus normalmente calmados amigos, pero estaba tan furioso que no fue capaz de dejar su boca cerrada. –Ya sabes quién, tu pequeña noviecita.

Remus dio un paso hacia Peter. –Remus,- dijo James con dureza. Meneó la cabeza levemente, antes de volver a su pecho. Remus le lanzó una mirada a Peter, antes de volver en contra de su voluntad a su baúl.

Peter miró las espaldas de sus tres amigos, sin entender el repentino cambio de comportamiento en las últimas semanas. Su herida por la manera de tratarlo se convirtió en enojo y lanzó un torrente de groserías para después gritar, -Me hubiera gustado que la sangre sucia se quedara donde pertenece,- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

James, Sirius y Remus se miraron entre ellos. –Eso no fue justo chicos,- dijo James. –Peter no ha hecho nada.

-Todavía,- escupió Sirius.

-Exacto,- insistió James. –No deberíamos tratarlo de este modo. No está bien.

-James,- comenzó Remus. –Es responsanle de tu muerte. Tienes suerte de que le hablemos.

-No estoy muerto, Remus,- replicó James.

-No todavía,- repitió Sirius.

-Lo estamos castigando por algo que todavía no ha hecho,- argumentó. –No está bien. Y apuesto a que Hermione estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

-No estés tan seguro,- dijo Sirius.

-No, Sirius, James tiene razón, Hermione no nos dejaría hacer esto,- dijo Remus.

-Acaba de llamar a tu novia sangre sucia,- protestó Sirius. -¿Cómo lo puedes defender?

-Estaba enojado,- razonó Remus.

-Sí, pues también yo,- dijo Sirius. –No puedo olvidar lo que nos dijo. Y no sé cómo ustedes pueden.

-No estoy diciendo que no debamos de ser cuidadosos,- dijo James. –Pero deberíamos de tratar de hacer un esfuerzo.

-¿Qué¿Pretender que Peter no es el responsible por la muerte de esas personas? No puedo hacer eso.

-Tienes que intentar, Sirius,- dijo Remus. –O va a terminar como si nosotros en este momento marcáramos una profecía. Si nos ponemos en su contra, irá directo hacia los brazos de Ya-saben-quién. Si seguimos siendo sus amigos, podríamos salvarlo.

Afuera de los dormitorios de los chicos de séptimo, Peter estaba con su oreja pegada contra la puerta y la boca abierta.

* * *

Traducción de : This Time Around 


	11. Dejado al margen

Holaaa ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien, pues aquí les dejo un cap más, gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews (:, ya sé cómo hacer que la compu no me corrija la ortografía, porque sino se habían dado cuenta en los caps pasados :P, había muchas faltas, es porque word me los devuelve a inglés o me quita los acentos y ya pude desactivar la función, espero que no puedan encontrar ninguna falta :P y los signos de interrogación se mueven no sé por qué, en serio !!! y ayer no pude subir, no me dejabaaa :S y lo intenté varias veces espero que me perdonen.

-------------------------------------------------

11. Difícil ser dejado al margen

Hermione tenía la vista clavada en sus notas de Alquimia en la biblioteca, determinada a estudiar todo lo posible antes de que su cuerpo le demandase ir a dormir. Cerró sus ojos y los talló cansadamente. Cuando los abrió, suspiró de sorpresa. Peter estaba parado del otro lado de la mesa.

-Me asustaste, Peter,- dijo Hermione, llevándose una mano al corazón. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pensé que podría estudiar antes de ir a dormir,- dijo sentándose.

-Ah,- dijo Hermione.

-Sí,- continuó Peter mientras sacaba sus libros de la mochila. –Tengo que estudiar todo lo que pueda. Pero no tengo que decirte eso.

-No es cierto, Peter,- dijo Hermione amablemente. –Sólo necesitas un poco de confianza en ti mismo.

-No,- dijo Peter. –Soy un caso perdido. No como tú. Pareces saber todo, de todo y de todos.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y miró a Peter de cerca, pero él ya había abierto el libro y lo estaba hojeando nerviosamente.

-Así como supiste el pequeño secreto de Remus,- dijo Peter en una voz que intentaba sonar casual.

Hermione se tensó y esperó a que Peter continuara.

-Eso de verdad fue algo sorprendente,- continuo, siempre esquivando su mirada. –Nos tomó a James, Sirius y a mí años en averiguarlo, y compartíamos cuarto con él.- Hizo una pausa como esperando a que Hermione dijera algo. Cuando no lo hizo, continuó. –Creo que ahora un chico tiene que ser cuidadoso con sus secretos, ya que tú estás cerca.

-Siempre y cuando la gente no lastime a los que quiero,- Hermione dijo en un bajo, serio tono de voz,- no tienen por qué temerme.

-Entonces creo que Remus tiene suerte. No quiero imaginarme lo que hubieras hecho sino lo quisieras tanto,- le recriminó.

Hermione observó a Peter, pero sus movimientos siguieron calmados y su voz nivelada. No había nada del chiquillo nervioso de él ahora. Estaba calmado y calculaba todo lo que decía. Cada palabra tenía otro significado y cada movimiento estaba designado para hacerla desesperar. Por primera vez, Hermione se preguntó si su nerviosismo normal era puro teatro y esta conspiradora, cuidadosa persona sentada enfrente de ella era el verdadero Peter. ¿En verdad era tan buen actor?

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Peter alzó los ojos para ver a los de Hermione. -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó inocentemente.

-No,- dijo Hermione, volviendo su mirada a los libros.

Peter hizo lo mismo y estuvieron en silencio por unos minutes, ambos pretendiendo que estudiaban.

-Hermione,- dijo Peter. –Tengo curiosidad. ¿Planeas irte a Francia después de graduarte¿O te vas a quedar en Inglaterra?

Hermione se negó a dejar que Peter viera lo incómoda que la estaba hacienda sentir. Se forzó a mantener su respiración regular y dejó la pluma para que así no viera que su mano temblaba. –No lo he decidido.

-Estoy seguro de que tu familia te extraña, y tus amigos.

-Sí, estoy segura de que lo hacen,- dijo, forzándose a ver sus notas como si él estuviera siendo alguien irrespetuoso y molesto.

-¿No te escriben mucho, o si?- continuó. –Quiero decir,- dijo mirándola. –Nunca recibes cartas en el desayuno. No fuiste a tu casa en Navidad, fuiste a la de James. Es casi como si no tuvieras a nadie más en el mundo.

Hermione abrió su boca para contester, cuando vio a Remus dirigirse hacia su mesa. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a alguien. Peter se volteó para ver qué estaba mirando, se enderezó rápidamente y comenzó a escribir con prisa sobre su pergamino.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí,- dijo Remus sonriendo. Después vio la cara de Hermione. -¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó con preocupación. Luego miró a Peter amenazadoramente, pero si éste lo notó, no lo mostró.

-Nada, es ridículo,- dijo Hermione poniendo en su cara una sonrisa abierta. -¿Viniste a secuestrarme de la biblioteca?- preguntó alegremente.

-Sí,- dijo Remus lentamente. Frunció el ceño ella y pudo ver preocupación en su cara.

-Bueno, estoy lista para irnos,- dijo metiendo sus cosas apresuradamente en su mochila.

-Yo también,- dijo Peter con su voz tan alegre como la de Hermione. Se iba a parar pero lo detuvo el tono frío de Hermione.

-No, creo que deberías de quedarte. Lo dijiste tú mismo, debes de usar el mayor tiempo posible para estudiar todo lo posible,- dijo fuertemente. Se llevó la mochila al hombro y le dio la vuelta a la mesa, tomando la mano que Remus le ofrecía y dejando a Peter, frunciendo el ceño y solo en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Remus una vez que estaban lejos del alcance de su oído.

Hermione miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca. –Creo que Peter puede saber algo,- dijo en voz baja. Su cara estaba invadida por la preocupación y Remus podía jurar que sentía un casi imperceptible temblor en su mano.

-¿Por qué dices eso¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- dijo Remus ferozmente, volteando hacia la librería listo para abalanzarse a Peter.

Ella apretó su mano más fuerte y lo jaló para que se diera la vuelta. –No fue lo que dijo, sino la forma en la que lo dijo.- Se estremeció. –Fue tan espeluznante. Sentí como si estuviera tratando de leer mi mente.- Se rió, pero era una risa un poco fingida. –Ahora sé que no estoy durmiendo lo suficiente. Debes de creer que estoy perdiendo los estribos.

-Salgámonos del pasillo,- dijo Remus en voz baja, guiándola lejos de la biblioteca. Se la llevó a un rincón oscuro, pegándola a él.

-Remus,- dijo en voz baja también. –Seguramente me voy a arrepentir de decirte esto después porque no te quiero preocupar, pero realmente me asustó. Si Peter se diera cuenta de dónde realmente vengo,- dijo temblando.

Remus acomodó sus brazos en la cintura de ella y la pegó aún más a él. Ella cerró los ojos y se recargó en su pecho, relajándose en su abrazo.

Él sabía lo que quería decir para ella dejar que Peter o alguien supiera de dónde venía realmente. Era lo que lo había asustado desde el principio. –No dejaremos que pase,- dijo suavemente.

-¿Por qué ahora?- dijo ansiosamente. -¿Qué es lo que lo ha hecho dudar ahora?

Una ola de culpabilidad cayó sobre Remus. –Creo que es nuestra culpa,- dijo. –De Sirius, James y mía,- se corrigió a sí mismo.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó.

-Es simplemente que es muy difícil actuar como si no supiéramos lo que sabemos. Peter siente ese cambio y te culpa. Tuvimos un tipo de discusión en nuestro cuarto anoche.

Hermione asintió, sintiéndose un poco mejor. –Entonces quizás estoy siendo un poco paranoica. Quizás esté leyendo cosas que ni siquiera están ahí. Puede ser que esté celoso y ésa sea su reacción.

-Probablemente,- murmuró Remus. –Está celoso. Perdón porque te haya asustado.

-No quiero pensar más en eso,- dijo deslizando sus manos hacia sus hombros y luego alrededor de su cuello. Lo besó, paseando sus dedos por su cuello y sintiendo que un escalofrío corría por el cuerpo de Remus.

Él la pegó más contra sí, si era posible, y llevó sus manos hacia la espalda de ella y a sus hombros. Sus manos alcanzaron el cuello de su blusa y sus dedos trazaron la orilla del material. Lo hizo a un lado e hizo su boca a un lado de la de ella y la colocó en su cuello, besándola ligeramente.

Hermione suspiró y corrió sus manos a través del cabello de él, aferrándose a Remus. Ese pequeño suspiro llegó a Remus y recapturó su boca en un beso apasionado, impactando a los dos de su intensidad.

Muy temprano para el gusto de Hermione, Remus se separó, agarrando aire. Hermione se quejó por la falta de contacto y el castillo de repente parecía muy frío. -¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

-Nada,- dijo Remus, alejándose un paso de ella. –Se está hacienda tarde.

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad. -¿Estás diciendo que mejor nos vayamos a dormir?

-Creo que deberíamos,- dijo Remus con una expresión de dolor en su cara.

-Estaba teniendo un buen momento,- sonrió traviesamente. -¿Tú no?

-Muy bueno,- respiró, intentando devolverle la sonrisa.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?- le preguntó acercándose un paso. Él se hizo más atrás aún. -¿Remus?

-Sólo volvamos a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Está bien,- dijo lentamente. –Si es lo que quieres.

Él asintió y empezó a caminar. Hermione tuvo que moverse rápido para alcanzarlo. Cuando llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor él le dio un pequeño beso a Hermione en la mejilla antes de subir apresuradamente las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Encontró a James y a Sirius en sus camas relajados y hablando. Ambos miraron a Remus cuando entró a su cuarto e inmediatamente sintieron que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué pasa, Moony?- preguntó James.

Remus se forzó a alentar su respiración. –Nada,- dijo. –Estoy cansado, mañana es luna llena.

-¿Le hablaste a Hermione de mañana?- preguntó Sirius.

-¡Demonios!- maldijo Remus. –Se me olvidó. Me distrajo.

Ambos James y Sirius sonrieron sugestivamente.

-No es divertido,- los cortó secamente. -¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Moony¿cuál es el gran problema?- preguntó James. –Te dio esa poción que ella se sabe porque es del futuro y prometió que estarás completamente bien. ¿Por qué no la dejas venir con nosotros?

-¿Y Peter?- dijo Remus. –No sabe que ella sabe de su forma animaga.

-Nosotros no encargaremos de eso. Peter no vendrá con nosotros mañana.

-No importa de cualquier manera. No quiero que venga, especialmente después de lo que pasó hoy.

-¿Por qué¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Sirius. Enderezó los hombros para ver mejor a Remus.

-Casi pierdo el control,- refunfuñó Remus, dejándose caer en su cama. –Sólo que ella hace que sea muy difícil mantener el control.

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada. -¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Sirius con cuidado.

Remus se puso rojo, pero sintió la necesidad de hablarle a alguien y James y Sirius eran sus mejores amigos. –Ustedes saben lo que me cuesta controlar mi temperamento cerca de la luna llena.

Ambos asintieron. Cuando Remus estaba más joven, al igual que ellos, ambos habían experimentado qué pasaba cuando se enojaba alrededor de la luna llena. Mientras crecía, aprendió a controlarse a sí mismo. Ahora casi nunca se enojaba. Había aprendido a suprimir sus respuestas emocionales más extremas.

-Sí bueno, mi temperamento no es lo único que tengo que aprender a controlar.

Los ojos de James y de Sirius se abrieron entendiendo todo.

-Prácticamente hice el tonto hoy. O lo hubiera hecho si no me hubiera parado a mí mismo.

-Estoy seguro de que no fue tan malo como dices,- dijo James simpáticamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "me hice el tonto"- preguntó Sirius con algo de protección en su voz. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama muy derecho. -¿No hiciste nada que la hiciera sentir incómoda o sí?

-No¡claro que no!- gritó Remus. –Yo nunca… El punto es,- dijo exasperado, ignorando a Sirius, -no quiero que ella me vea de esa manera.

-A nosotros nos dejaste,- apuntó Sirius, recostándose de nuevo. –Y no cambiamos nuestra opinión de ti por eso. Ella tampoco la cambiará. Deberías de tener más fe en ella.

-No esperaba que entendieran,- lo cortó secamente Remus. -¿Cómo podrían?- añadió amargamente.

Ni Sirius ni James pudieron contestar a eso. –Hablaré con ella mañana si quieres,- dijo Sirius en voz baja.

Remus lo miró agradecido e inmediatamente se sintió apenado por la forma en que se había dirigido a ellos. –Gracias,- dijo quedamente, sabiendo la suerte que tenía por haber sido bendecido con amigos como ellos.

Remus se cambió y se metió a la cama. Una vez que estaba acomodado preguntó, -¿Y dónde está Peter, por cierto?

-¿Quién sabe?- dijo James.

-¿Y a quién le importa?- dijo Sirius.

-Estaba en la librería antes con Hermione, pero pensé que ya habría regresado para estas horas,- continuó Remus. –Dijo que la había hecho sentir realmente nerviosa, haciéndole preguntas y así. Vamos a tener que ser más cuidadosos.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Sirius, sentándose de nuevo en su cama.

-Dice que está bien, pero se notaba que de verdad la asustó, haya dicho lo que haya dicho.

-No hay que preocuparnos de Peter hoy,- dijo James en un bostezo. –Estoy cansado y tenemos un examen doble de pociones a primera hora de la mañana.- James murmuró un hechizo y movió la varita para apagar las luces y cada uno se acomodó en su cama. James y Sirius se durmieron casi inmediatamente. Remus se quedó despierto por mucho más tiempo que ellos, recordando lo que había pasado para luego darse cuenta de lo que se estaba desvelando para esperar a Peter. Horas después, cuando finalmente se quedó dormido, Peter seguía sin llegar a dormir.

Sirius nunca tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Hermione entre el desayuno y su primera clase. Como siempre él y James desayunaban de último minuto un pan tostado y jugo de naranja. La siguiente oportunidad que tendría sería en el descanso, pero para su disgusto, Hermione nunca apareció.

-¿Hablaste con ella?- le preguntó Remus a Sirius en un susurro.

-No tuve oportunidad esta mañana. Esperaba hacerlo después del descanso¿pero dónde está?

-Probablemente en la biblioteca estudiando,- dijo Remus sonriéndose levemente. –Estudiará todo el tiempo si no vas con ella. No estaré aquí por supuesto, pero asegúrate de que cene. No debería de saltarse dos comidas seguidas.

-Claro,- dijo Sirius distraídamente, esperando tener el tiempo para hablarle antes de que la noche cayera.

Todos se separaron para las clases de la tarde. Sirius, James y Peter se dirigían hacia Estudios Muggles cuando fueron parados por el profesor Dumbledore. –Sr. Black, Sr. Potter¿pueden venir un momento?

-Ve, Peter,- dijo James amablemente. –Ahorita te alcanzamos.

Peter apenas y encogió los hombros como si no le importara si en algún momento lo alcanzaran o no en Estudios Muggles.

James y Sirius se pararon frente a Dumbledore culpablemente, haciendo sonreír al viejo hombre. James y Sirius nunca fueron malosos en el sentido de la palabra, simplemente tan traviesos y a veces causaban problemas y nunca era una buena señal que el director los llamara a una charla privada.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta para ahogar su risa. –Esperaba que me pudieran hacer un favor.

James y Sirius se miraron con sorpresa, pero inmediatamente asintieron con sus cabezas.

-Esperaba que los dos pudieran escoltar al Sr. Lupin hoy en la noche. No voy a poder hacerlo porque tengo una junta urgente del Ministerio de Magia.

-Claro,- aceptó James inmediatamente, aunque estaba sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no puede hacerlo otro profesor?- preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

-Los profesores que saben de la condición del sr. Lupin están ocupados hoy y creí que ambos eran lo suficientes mayores y maduros como para ocuparse de esto.- dijo el profesor seriamente.

Cada uno sonrió con orgullo. –Nos ocuparemos de esto, señor,- dijo Sirius.

-Sólo asegúrense de que esté en la Casa de los Gritos antes de que empiece la transformación. Nada de acciones que podrían costarnos caro.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

-Bien,- dijo Dumbledore. –Ahora váyanse a clase.

Un rápido vistazo a sus relojes les dijo que estaban en peligro de llegar tarde y se dirigieron hacia el salón de Estudios Muggles.

Sirius y James se encontraron con Remus enfrente de la entrada justo antes de la puesta del sol.

Remus estaba mirando la puesta de sol, intentando calmar sus nervios. No había estado nervioso en una transformación desde hace años, pero esa noche sería diferente. Si la poción de Hermione realmente funcionaba, entonces se le abrirían nuevas posibilidades. No tendría que ser encerrado y alejado una vez al mes. No sería un peligro para sus amigos o familiares de nuevo. Era demasiada esperanza.

Remus oyó pasos detrás de él y se volteó para ver a sus dos mejores amigos acercarse. –James, Sirius¿qué están haciendo aquí?

-Dumbledore nos pidió que te lleváramos,- dijo Sirius en voz baja. –Tiene una reunión o algo así.

-Ok,- dijo Remus fácilmente. –Vamos, el sol ya casi se va.

James sacó su capa de invisibilidad y revisó los alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie estaba alrededor. Casi todos los alumnos estaban cenando y la entrada estaba vacía. Echó la capa encima de los tres de ellos y tuvieron que juntarse mucho para cubrirse completamente, definitivamente habían crecido.

Caminaron lentamente hasta el Sauce Boxeador, amarraron el nudo del árbol e hicieron su camino hacia la entrada. James tiró de la capa en el momento en que estaban fuera de la vista de cualquier persona. Remus se recargó pesadamente en la pared. Estaba empezando a sentir los efectos de la luna tan próxima.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó James.

Remus asintió, cansado. –Sólo ayúdenme,- dijo débilmente.

James deslizó su cabeza debajo del brazo de Remus y agachándose, empezó a empujarlo hacia delante. Sirius los siguió de cerca, con la varita en alto para tener luz.

-Hay que apurarnos,- dijo Remus apretando los dientes. Podía sentir el nudo familiar en su cuerpo poniéndose más tenso, listo para explotar en su cuerpo.

-¡Remus!

Los tres chicos se paralizaron con la voz y voltearon. Hermione corría hacia ellos, con ansiedad en su cara.

Remus la miró con horror, luego miró a Sirius.

-Lo siento,- dijo Sirius en un susurro. –No tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella.

-Hermione¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- jadeó Remus.

Hermione lo miró dudosa. -¿Qué quieres decir? Hablamos de esto. Quiero asegurarme de que la poción funcione.

Una ráfaga de dolor atravesó a Remus. Tropezó y se hubiera caído de no haber sido por James. Hermione se apresuró para ayudarlo, pero él empujó la mano que ella le ofreció.

-No te quiero aquí,- dijo levántandose con dificultad.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione con una voz herida. -¿Por qué?

-¿Porque no quiero que me veas así?- dijo con enfado.

-Pero no me importa…

-No podemos hacer esto ahora, los dos,- dijo James con urgencia, cortándola. –Tenemos que llevar a Remus a la Casa de los Gritos.- James se movió hacia delante de nuevo, jalando a Remus consigo. Hermione los iba a seguir, pero Sirius tomó su mano.

-Hermione, él no te quiere ahí.

Ella intentó zafarse de la mano de Sirius. –No tiene ninguna razón por la cual avergonzarse. No me importa que sea un Hombre lobo.

-Pero a él sí,- dijo Sirius, negándose a soltarla. –Dice que no quiere que lo veas de esa manera y tienes que respetar sus deseos.

Hermione miró a Sirius con enfado, antes de soltarse de un tirón de la mano de Sirius. Lo empujó y se fue de regreso a la entrada del túnel. Sirius la vio irse, queriendo ir por ella, pero sabiendo que James necesitaría su ayuda si algo salía mal.

Hermione llegó a la boca del pasadizo y salió. Hizo una carrera hacia el castillo, apenas librándose de las ramas del Sauce Boxeador. Cuando estuvo lejos del peligro se dirigió finalmente al castillo y se sentó con cansancio contra la pared y esperó.

Reposó la cabeza en sus manos rezando silenciosamente porque la poción funcionara, sabiendo que lo que sería para él y esperando que tuviera todo lo que él se merecía.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que casi se sale de su cuerpo cuando una mano tocó su hombro. Miró hacia arriba y vio la cara sonriente de Sirius e inmediatamente supo que sus oraciones se habían vuelto realidad.

Hermione brincó a sus pies y se tiró a los brazos de Sirius. Él rió y la levantó para hacerla girar en un círculo.

-¿Sirvió?- preguntó innecesariamente.

-Sí,- sonrió. –Eres una genio.

Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con pura felicidad. –Vamos,- le dijo tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia el árbol, pero él no se movió.

-Sirius, vamos. Quiero verlo.

Sirius meneó la cabeza. –Hermione, él no quiere que lo veas.

Lo miró con confusión. –Pero no es peligroso. No quiso decir eso.

-Habla en serio,- dijo Sirius firmemente. –Lo siento.

Ella asintió lentamente, sintiéndo cómo la alegría que había sentido un segundo atrás iba de su cuerpo.

Sirius le frunció el ceño. –No deberías de dejar que esto se interpusiera entre ustedes. Es una persona privada. No eres tú.

-Sí soy yo un poco,- dijo tristemente. –Deja que ustedes dos estén con él.

-Pero no siente por nosotros lo mismo que siente por ti,- dijo Sirius honestamente.

Hermione sonrió aunque no lo quisiera. –Tienes razón,- dijo. –Es que estoy acostumbrada a estar incluida en este tipo de cosas. Es difícil ser dejado al margen.

-Tú no lo eres.

-Sólo lo quería ayudar.

-Lo ayudaste.

Ella asintió otra vez. –Entonces es mejor que regreses. Los tres tendrán una noche muy larga.

-Puedo quedarme contigo si quieres,- ofreció Sirius.

-No,- dijo Hermione moviendo la mano indicándole que fuera. –Ve, diviértanse.

Él sonrió emocionado y prácticamente corrió de regreso al Sauce Boxeador. Hermione lo estaba observando tan de cerca, que se le pasó ver a una rata escurrirse por la pared del castilloy desapareció en la esquina.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Traducción de : This Time Around


	12. Quédate conmigo

Holaaa!!, esta semana fue muy difícil... vino mi familia y casi se llevan a mi erro porque mordió a alguien fue horribleee, bueno ya no les contaré mis problemas personales para seguir con el fic... cada diez reviews subo nuevo cap o los lunes (:

* * *

12. Quédate conmigo

Sirius y James caminaron lo más silenciosamente posible a la sala común de Gryffindor. Eran las 5:30 de la mañana y estaban muy exhaustos por la avenura nocturna que habían tenido. Ya iban directo hacia sus camas cuando notaron a Hermione estirándose en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea.

Sirius caminó hacia ella y sacudió su hombro gentilmente. Ella abrió los ojos adormilada y sonrió cuando vio quién era.

-Buenos días,- balbuceó. -¿Qué horas son?

-Poco más de las 5:30,- contestó Sirius en voz baja.

Ella se volvió a estirar y sonrió. -¿Se divirtieron?

Sirius apenas le devolvió la sonrisa de lo cansado que estaba.

-Acabamos de llevar a Remus a la enfermería,- al fin habló James.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Hermione.

-Bien,- dijo James. –Cansado. Lo usual.

Ella sonrió. –Los dos se ven exhaustos. Dberían de irse a la cama.

-Sí, mamá,- la picó Sirius y después bostezó.

Hermione rió tontamente. –Váyanse a la cama.- Esperó hasta que ambos chicos desaparecieran por la escalera antes de aventar la cobija y sacar los pies rápidamente del sillón. Estaba ansiosa por ver a Remus y esperaba llegar a la enfermería antes de que se quedara dormido.

Dejó la torre de Gryffindor y bajó las escaleras que llevaban a la enfermería. A medio camino paró cuando vio a Peter sentado en el último escalón de la escalera del segundo piso. Él no la había visto y estuvo tentada a darse la vuelta y encontrar otra manera de ir a la enfermería, pero la forma en que estaba sentado la paró. Se veía cansado y pequeño.

Hermione respiró hondo antes de acercarse a él. –Peter,- dijo en voz baja.

Peter subió la mirada y Hermione pudo ver que sus ojos estaban rojos. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo enfadado.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué te importa?- le cortó como respuesta.

-Me importa su estás alterado,- repitió en voz baja. -¿Puedo sentarme?

Él se volteó, sin contestarle. Ella se sentó, pero a una distancia prudente de él. -¿Estuviste despierto toda la noche?- le preguntó. Él no dijo nada por un buen rato. Ya se iba a dar por vencida Hermione y levantarse para seguir su camino a la enfermería cuando él habló.

-No es justo¿sabes?- dijo silenciosamente. –Han sido mis amigos por más tiempo de lo han sido los tuyos.

Hermione miró a sus pies. –Todavía son tus amigos.

-No, no lo son,- dijo Peter amargamente. –Ni siquiera me hablan por tu culpa.

-Eso no es verdad,- protestó Hermione, sabiendo que lo era.

-Claro,- rió fríamente. –Lo único que quiero saber es por qué. ¿Qué te hice?

-Nada,- dijo Hermione, sintiéndose terrible. Una ola de culpa la recorrió. Peter tenía razón, por supuesto, era la culpa de ella. No había hecho nada para merecer ser hecho a un lado. Y no era justo juzgarlo por cosas que todavía no había hecho. Cosas que ella podría prevenir de que pasaran.

-Tú sabes, todos están con mucha presión ahora, con los Extraordinarios que vienen y todo. Estoy segura de que no quisieron herir tus sentimientos.

Peter la miró dudoso.

-Podría hablarles si quieres,- ofreció Hermione.

Los ojos de Peter brillaron. -¿Lo harías?

Hermione sonrió. –Claro.

Peter le devolvió la sonrisa. –Gracias,- dijo suavemente. –Creo que me equivoqué sobre ti.

-Quizás yo también estaba mal sobre ti,- dijo. -¿Por qué no volvemos a empezar?

-Ok,- dijo Peter ansioso. Ambos se pararon. –Creo que debo de ir a la cama y probablemente tú quieras ir a la enfermería.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa.

Él sonrió. -¿Vas a ir a ver a Remus o no?- le preguntó.

-Sí,- dijo lentamente. –Buenas noches entonces.

-Buenas noches, Hermione,- dijo Peter.

Hermione se volteó y dejó a Peter. Él la observó irse sonriéndose a sí mismo por lo fácil que era manipular a las personas buenas. Una vez que Hermione estuvo fuera de vista, Peter se transformó y la siguió.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Hermione llegó a la enfermería, se acercó a Remus con indecisión. Él sonrió cuando la vio y se sentó en la cama.

-Tienes que dejar de entrar a hurtadillas a la enfermería para visitarme,- le susurró cuando ella estuvo a su lado.

Ella se sonrojó. –Lo siento. Me iré si quieres.- Se alejó un paso, pero él alcanzó su mano y la detuvo.

-No, sólo estaba molestando,- le dijo rápidamente. Se levantó un poco y le dio un beso rápido.

Ella sonrió alegremente y él se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera sentarse a su lado.

-En verdad lo siento por lo de anoche,- le pidió perdón, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

-No, yo lo siento,- dijo Hermione. –No debí de haberte presionado, pero no hablemos de eso. Sirius dijo que la poción funcionó.

-Sí lo hizo,- dijo Remus. –Fue asombroso. James y Sirius no se transformaron mientras estábamos en la Casa de los Gritos. Cuando los vi, supe quiénes eran y no los ataqué. No lo estoy describiendo bien. Simplemente fue asombroso,- repitió. –No creo que algún día podré decirte lo agradecido que te estoy.

-No tienes que,- le dijo suavemente. –Es suficiente con que haya funcionado y que estés feliz. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

-Estoy feliz,- dijo. Colocó una mano en su mejilla. –Estoy más feliz de lo que he estado hace mucho tiempo.- Ella sonrió y se apoyó en su mano. -¿Tú estás feliz?- le preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí,- djo rápidamente, sorprendida por la pregunta.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó.

Ella desvió sus ojos de la mirada penetrante de Remus. –Supongo que he tenido mis días buenos y también los malos, pero siempre intento ver lo positivo.

-Sabes que no tienes que actuar para mí. Sé que extrañas a tus amigos y a tu familia y aunque lo intente, sé que no puedo arreglar esa pérdida.

Hermione estaba sorprendida por ver humedad en sus propios ojos y los secó, apenada. Se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar por el nudo en su garganta. Se sentaron en silencio por unos minutos, y luego Remus se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la frente. –No te preocupes,- le dijo gentilmente. –Lo sé.

Hermione sintió que la inundaba su amor. Se preguntó dónde había aprendido Remus cómo decir y hacer justo lo correcto para hacerla sentir mejor.

-¿Eso fue una sonrisa?- la picó.

Ella rió suavemente.

-Síp, eso fue definitivamente una sonrisa.

Ella meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa. –Creo que debería de irme. Necesitas descansar.

-Ah no te vayas,- dijo Remus. –No estoy cansado.

Hermione lo miró dudosa.

-En serio, no lo estoy. Quédate. Háblame.

-Está bien,- le concedió. -¿Pero de qué podríamos hablar?

-De hecho,- dijo Remus. –Hay algo que me he estado preguntando.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando nos graduemos?

Hermione encogió los hombros. –Será difícil conseguir trabajo en el Ministerio. Se asegurarán de revisar mi pasado y ya no tengo uno. Supongo que no he pensado tanto en eso. No es tan simple como solía serlo.

Él sonrió tristemente. –Me lo imaginaba. ¿Has hablado con Dumbledore sobre esto?

-No quiero molestarlo sobre esto. Ya le he pedido demasiado de él en sí.

-Sé a lo que te refieres.

-Dumbledore también ha hecho mucho por ti,- indicó Hermione.

-Nunca podré pagárselo,- dijo Remus. -¿Qué otro director me hubiera dejado entrara al colegio sabiendo lo que soy?

-¿Has pensado en qué hacer después de que nos graduemos?

-Hrmph,- se burló Remus. –No hay mucho que pueda hacer. No puedo trabajar en el Ministerio y dudo que los establecimientos privados quieran contratar a un hombre lobo.

-¿Pro qué no podrías trabajar en el Ministerio? No hay ninguna ley que lo prohiba,- Hermione paró preguntándose si lo que decía era cierto. No podía recordar si había una ley en este tiempo prohibiendo a los hombres lobo el servivio público en este tiempo.

-Cierto,- dijo Remus. –Pero lo dijiste tú misma. Revisarán mi pasado y descubrirán quién soy.

-Ser un hombre lobo no es quién eres,- interrumpió Hermione con brusquedad. –Eres mucho más que eso y algún día la gente verá eso.

-Gracias,- balbuceó Remus humildemente. Aclaró su garganta. –Bueno, deshecharé trabajar para el Ministerio si significa que no puedo tener ni una pizca de privacidad,- continuó. –Vi las aplicaciones que James y Sirius tenían que llenar. Tuvieron que contestar un montón de preguntas de las cuales me gustaría librarme.

-¿Aplicaciones para qué?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Aplicaciones para hacerse aurores,- indicó Remus. –Recibieron sus cartas de aceptación apenas pasó la Navidad.

-Eso es maravilloso. ¿Por qué no dijeron nada?

Remus encogió los hombros. –Supongo que asumieron que ya sabías. Se van a entrenar un mes después de que nos graduemos,- dijo Remus intentando controlar el tono amargo de su voz.

-¿Desearías haber ido con ellos?

Remus encogió los hombros de nuevo, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Y Peter?- preguntó Hermione curiosamente.

Remus rió. –Aplicó, pero no lo aceptaron.

-Pobre Peter,- dijo Hermione simpáticamente. -¿Estaba muy decepcionado?

-De hecho, creo que estaba algo aliviado. No está en Peter convertirse en un auror y él lo sabe.

-¿Entonces por qué aplicó?- le preguntó ella.

-Es sólo que siempre ha hecho lo que nosotros hacemos. Así que cuando James y Sirius aplicaron, él aplicó,- le contestó.

-¿Sabes?, te quería hablar de Peter, bueno, a todos ustedes.

-¿Sobre qué?- dijo Remus bruscamente.

-Remus,- le advirtió. –Esto es serio. Está muy lastimado. No sabe por qué se han puesto repentinamente en su contra.

-Hermione,- Remus empezó a protestar.

-Es en serio, Remus. No está bien. No ha hecho nada, aún.

-¿Qué hay del otro día en la librería?- le preguntó. –No lo estabas defendiendo entonces.

-Lo sé, pero probablemente estaba muy sentida. He hablado con él hoy y él…

-¿Qué?- interrumpió Remus. -¿Cuándo hablaste con él?

-Justo antes de venir a verte.

-Hermione, no te quiero sola con él. No le gustas, no del todo. Y tú más que nadie sabes de lo que es capaz.

-Remus, soy una chica grande. Puedo cuidarme sola.

-Y no dudo de eso, pero aún así.

-Vamos, Remus. Sabes que está mal. Esperaba que pudieras hablar de esto con James y con Sirius, pero si tú no lo haces, yo lo haré.

Remus frunció el ceño profundamente y no respondió.

-Bien,- dijo Hermione, sintiéndose un poco molesta.

-Hablaré con ellos,- dijo Remus en contra de su voluntad.

Hermione sonrió. –Gracias.- Remus le puso una cara. -¿Qué?- rió.

-Creo que probablemente me rendí muy rápido en ésta,- dijo.

Ella se rió. –Siempre gano.

-Sí, apuesto a que Ron y Harry estaban agarrados alrededor de tu dedo meñique.

-Bueno, si los tenía agarrados, nunca dejé que se dieran cuenta,- dijo traviesamente. Ambos rieron y Remus se inclinó para besarla de nuevo. Seguían besándose cuando una tercera persona llegó.

-Ajam.

Remus y Hermione se separaron lentamente y voltearon a ver al lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Ambos se pusieron rojos y Hermione saltó de la cama. –Profesor Dumbledore,- dijo una apenada Hermione.

Hubo un destello en los ojos del profesor. –Ciertamente no quería molestar a ninguno de los dos,- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa. –Sólo quería darle esto, señorita Granger.- El profesor le dio una copia de El Profeta matutino.

Hwemione lo tomó y miró la portada. Sus ojos se abrieron y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Miró a Dumbledore sintiéndose halagada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Remus.

Ella le pasó el periódico. –Es sobre los mortífagos.

Remus miró el periódico brevemente. –Dice que han capturado a tres mortífagos intentando asaltar una parte del Ministerio de Magia.

Dumbledore bajó su voz. –Tres mortífagos, de los que Hermione me informó,- dijo con un toque de orgullo en su voz. Hermione sonrió. –Tenía a unos cuantos amigos siguiéndolos. Cuando los mortífagos intentaron hacerle una jugada al Ministerio mis amigos informaron de esto a los aurores y en pocos minutos ya estaban arrestados. Deberías de estar muy orgullosa de ti misma, Hermione.

Ella miró al suelo sintiéndose apenada. –Sólo estoy contenta de ser útil para usted, señor.

Dumbledore dio un paso hacia delante y tomó las manos de Hermione. –Lo eres, querida, y mucho.

-Gracias, señor,- susurró Hermione. Dumbledore les sonrió a ambos y se fue.

-Has estado muy ocupada,- le dijo Remus suavemente cuando el director se había ido. –No tenía idea.- Hermione lo miró dudosa. –Nunca nos dijiste de lo que hablaban tú y Dumbledore,- continuó Remus.

-Dumbledore piensa que podría ser peligroso incluirlos a ti, a Sirius, y a James,- dijo Hermione suavemente.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?- preguntó Remus.

-Pienso,- empezó Hermione, -que sería lindo tener a alguien conmigo en esto. No estoy acostumbrada a estar sola.

-No estás sola,- protestó Remus.

-Pero lo estoy,- insitió Hermione. –En esto lo estoy. Tengo que estarlo. Dumbledore ha sido muy claro del tema conmigo. Si cualquiera de ustedes supiera lo que yo sé, quiero decir los detalles, entonces estarían en peligro y yo no quiero hacerles eso, aunque eso signifique estar sola.

Remus apartó la mirada de ella. –Desearía poder protegerte de todo esto,- dijo, su voz llena de frustración.

-No me puedes proteger de mí misma. Es mi elección.- suspiró Hermione, luego rió. –óyenos, condenándonos, y hablando con tanta tristeza. Hoy es un buen día. Ganamos una pequeña vistoria y sé que es sólo el principio.

-Tienes razón,- dijo Remus cansado. –Felicidades.

-Gracias,- le contestó, sonriendo. –Ahora, en serio creo que deberías de descansar.

Remus abrió su boca para protestar, pero en vez de eso salió un bostezo. Él le sonrió.

-¿Ves?- le picó. –Siempre tengo la razón.

Remus se acomodó en la cama y cerró sus ojos soñolientamente.

-Buenas noches,- susurró Hermione. Se inclinó y lo besó con suavidad. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la jaló más hacia él. Ella se rió tontamente en los labios de él y él la soltó. –Buenas noches,- le repitió ella. –Te veré en la noche.

-Ok,- dijo con sueño. –Buenas noches.

Hermione lo miró por unos segundos antes de irse.

Esa tarde, los amigos, menos Hermione, estaban sentados en la sala común hablando y riéndose. Hermione entró un minuto antes del toque de queda. Localizó a sus amigos e inmediatamente se encaminó hacia ellos.

Remus la vio venir y se movió enseguida, haciéndole un lugar. Ella se sentó y sonrió felizmente a sus amigos. Estaba cansada por su falta de sueño de la noche pasada. Descansó su cabeza con cansancio en el hombro de Remus y él puso su brazo alrededor de ella.

Lily les sonrió. –Se ven tan lindos juntos,- dijo.

Hermione se rió. –Ésa es una cosa que definitivamente no soy. Estoy cansada y sé que se nota.

-No, no se nota,- dijo Remus, defendiéndola dulcemente.

-¿Ven lo que quiero decir?- continuó Lily. –Simplemente están enamorados.

Remus sintió que Hermione se ponía tensa por el comentario y ambos se chapearon. Sirius miró con dureza a Lily y luego a Remus y a Hermione.

Lily inmediatamente vio su error y se sintió terrible. James miró a Remus y a Hermione, quienes ya no se sentían cómodos, y luego a Sirius, quien se veía miserable. Se sintió mal por todos sus amigos.

Hubo un silencio extraño que afortunadamente fue roto por la inesperada llegada de Peter. James lo llamó para que fuera a sentarse con ellos. Peter se vio sorprendido, pero sin embargo se acercó.

Remus aprovechó la oportunidad de captar la atención de Hermione. Se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró en el oído. –Hablé con James y con Sirius esta tarde. Prometieron que se comportarían de ahora en adelante.

Hermione forzó una sonrisa. –Gracias,- le susurró de regreso. –Sabçia que podía contar con ustedes.

Peter se les unió y eventualmente todos se sintieron cómodos con las conversaciones que salían. Todos olvidaron el comentario que Lily hizo en el momento equivocado. Todos, excepto Sirius, Remus y Hermione.

Mientras la noche avanzaba, uno a uno se fueron yendo a dormir hasta que sólo Remus y Hermione quedaron. Ella se había relajado de nuevo en él y él estaba jugando con los dedos de ella, colándolos dentro y fuera de ellos. Ella dio un pequeño bostezo.

-¿Cansada?- le preguntó él con sueño.

Ella asintió. –Creo que debería de irme a dormir, pero tengo que admitir que estaría muy lejos de sentirme igual de cómoda que como me siento aquí.

-Entonces quédate,- le dijo Remus suavemente.

-Ok,- balbuceó, relajándose aún más en sus brazos.

-Hermione,- dijo Remus suavemente unos minutos después, para asegurarse de que estaba dormida. Ella no contestó y su respiración acompasada le dijo que ya se había quedado dormida. La apretó más contra sí. –Te amo.

De la terraza del lado de los chicos, Sirius bajaba la cabeza para después regresar a su cuarto.

* * *

Traducción de : This Time Around


	13. El cumpleaños de Sirius

13. El cumpleaños de Sirius

Hermione y Lily estaban sentadas estudiando en la biblioteca silenciosamente. Lily no dejaba de mirar a Hermione intentando hablar con ella, pero sin saber cómo empezar. La tercera vez que Hermione atrapó a Lily observándola, bajó su libro.

-Lily, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Hermione pacientemente.

Lily miró a su amiga con incertidumbre. –No te quiero molestar.

Hermione se rió suavemente. –Ya me estás volviendo loca, así que suéltalo.

Lily frunció el ceño. –Lo siento,- dijo devolviendo su atención al libro.

-Lily,- dijo Hermione. –Era una broma. ¿Qué pasa?

Lily respiró hondo. –Sólo quería pedir perdón por lo que dije anoche.

-¿Anoche? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Ya sabes,- insistió Lily. –El comentario que hice sobre tú y Remus estando enamorados.

Hermione se sonrojó. –Oh,- dijo quedamente. –No te preocupes por eso. Sé que no querías herir a nadie.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí misma, la curiosidad de Lily le ganó. -¿Qué sientes por él?- le preguntó.

-Lily,- dijo Hermione en tono de advertencia.

-Vamos, Hermione. Somos amigas.

Hermione sonrió. –Si supiera, te lo diría.- Quería volver a concentrarse en sus estudios, pero Lily seguía observándola, demandando más, en silencio. Con un suspiro, Hermione volvió a bajar su libro. –Remus y yo disfrutamos de nuestra compañía del otro, y me preocupo por él muchísimo.

-Pero,- interrumpió Lily.

-No hay ningún pero. Eso es lo que somos. Remus no me ama. Es demasiado pronto.

-Remus te ama,- dijo Lily, -aunque él no lo sepa aún. La pregunta es ¿cómo te sientes tú? Personalmente, creo que también lo amas.

Hermione no contestó.

-O puede ser que haya alguien más.

Hermione se rió. –Sí claro, hay alguien más. Los chicos simplemente no dejan de tocar las puertas para poder estar conmigo.

Lily no se rindió con la broma de Hermione. –Quizás allá en tu casa,- insistió. –Debe de haber alguien de Francia.

-Bueno pues no hay,- dijo Hermione firmemente.

-Si crees que voy a creer que nunca hubo alguien más, entonces no eres tan lista como todos piensan que eres.

-No dije que nunca hubo nadie más,- dijo Hermione. –Dije que no hay nadie más ahora.

Lily se inclinó hacia delante con emoción. –Ya vamos progresando,- dijo. -¿Quién era?

-¿Y tú?- contrarrestó Hermione. –Debió de haber habido alguien más antes que James.

-Claro que hubo,- dijo Lily con facilidad. –James y yo no nos hicimos novios hasta este año. Quiero decir, ha estado persiguiéndome desde que teníamos trece años, pero antes, no lo sé, él era diferente, yo era diferente.

Hermione sonrió. -¿Y ahora?

-Ahora no me puedo imaginar a mí misma con otra persona,- dijo Lily sonriéndose. –Hermione, ¿te puedo decir un secreto?

-Claro que sí,- dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-Quiero decir un verdadero secreto. No le puedes decir a Remus. Ya sabes cómo son los chicos. Se dicen todo entre ellos.

-Lo prometo,- dijo Hermione inclinándose hacia Lily.

Lily respiró hondo. –Me casaría con James Potter, si me lo pidiera.

-Oh Lily,- suspiró Hermione. –Eso es maravilloso.

-¿Eso crees? Porque a veces pienso que debo de estar loca. Sólo tenemos diecisiete años. ¿Cómo podría pensar algo así?

-No creo que estés loca,- dijo Hermione. –Sé que tú y James van a ser felices para siempre juntos. Sólo porque estés joven, no significa que no debas de saber lo que quieres.

Ambas chicas se rieron tontamente antes de volver a acomodarse en sus respectivas sillas.

-Ok,- dijo Lily. –Ahora tú.

-¿Yo qué?

Lily suspiró en exasperación. –Bien, hazte la difícil. Sólo dime quién fue el último chico al que besaste, antes de Remus quiero decir.

Hermione enrojeció.

-Ooh, debe de ser alguien muy bueno. Acabas de ponerte del tono más fuerte de rojo que haya visto en alguien,- la picó Lily.

-Es hora de irnos,- dijo Hermioen recogiendo sus libros. Lily se rió, pero siguió a Hermione. El tema obviamente le molestaba a Hermione, y aunque tenía curiosidad, nunca haría algo que hiciera a Hermione sentirse incómoda a propósito.

Se fueron de la biblioteca juntas y para el momento en que llegaron al segundo piso, ya se estaban riendo de un tema totalmente diferente.

Hermione y Lily entraron a la sala común para ver a un grupo de cuatro chicos juntos susurrando con emoción.

-Diez galeones a que sus intenciones no son buenas,- le susurró Lily a Hermione.

Hermione rió tontamente. –Nada más un tonto apostaría a lo contrario.

-¿Qué hacen chicos?- preguntó Lily, sentándose al lado de James.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Remus, quien instántaneamente tomó su mano.

James miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los podía oír. –Estamos planeando qué haremos para el cumpleaños de Sirius,- dijo James con un tono de conspiración.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- preguntó Hermione.

-De este viernes en dos semanas,- contestó Sirius.

-De cualquier manera,- continuó James. –Estamos planeando algo grande para este año.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lily con recelo.

-Vamos a ir a Londres,- dijo Sirius con regocijo.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Lily en un susurro forzado.

-Sí,- dijo James. –Nos vamos el viernes en la noche después de que apaguen las luces y no regresaremos hasta el sábado en la mañana.

-¿Quieren decir que se quedarán fuera toda la noche?- preguntó Lily, sin creerse totalmente lo que su novio estaba proponiendo.

-Así es,- dijo James. –Y queremos que tú y Hermione vengan con nosotros.

-Oh James, no lo sé. Si nos atrapan nos meteremos en problemas.

-Eso lo hace más emocionante,- dijo Sirius.

-Aún,- dijo Lily lentamente, pero podías por sus ojos que la idea de estar en Londres empezaba a gustarle.

-Lily,- dijo Hermione sorprendida. –No puedo creer que de hecho estés considerando esto.

-Lo sé, Hermione, pero piénsalo. Ésta es nuestra absolutamente última vez para hacer estas "imprudencias". Nos graduaremos en un par de meses y seremos adultos oficialmente. Entonces qué si nos quedamos toda la noche afuera.

-¿Qué piensas tú de esto?- le preguntó Hermione volteándose a Remus.

Él encogió los hombros. –Podría ser divertido.

-No lo sé,- dijo Hermione, no convencida del todo.

-Vamos, Hermione,- dijo Sirius. –Es mi cumpleaños.

Hermione miró alrededor a cinco caras ansiosas observándola. –Oh, está bien,- se rindió. Todos sonrieron con emoción.

-Sólo una cosa,- preguntó Hermione. -¿Cómo llegaremos a Londres?

-Vamos a volar,- habló al fin Peter.

-Oh,- dijo quedamente.

Remus apretó ligeramente su mano. –Estarás bien. Yo volaré todo el tiempo a tu lado.- Hermione sonrió, pero aún no se sentía totalmente segura.

Dos semanas nunca habían parecido pasar tan rápido. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya era el cumpleaños de Sirius. Apenas y pudieron contener su emoción. Aún Hermione, quien no estaba tan dispuesta a volar, pero estaba definitivamente dispuesta a ver Londres de noche con Remus y sus amigos.

Esa noche, Lily y Hermione se vistieron con todo el silencio que pudieron para no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto y después bajaron. Remus las estaba esperando.

-Listas,- les sonrió.

Ambas asintieron emocionadas.

-James no pensó que sería una buena idea el ir todos juntos por si acaso nos encontráramos a alguien, así que se adelantaron con el mapa. A nosotros nos dejaron la capa de invisibilidad.- Sacó la capa e hizo un gesto para que se metieran debajo de ella.

-¿Estamos todos cubiertos?- preguntó.

-Sí,- susurraron Lily y Hermione juntas.

-Ok, entonces vamos.- Salieron de la torre de Gryffindor con todo el silencio posible.

-No puedo creer que de verdad estemos haciendo esto,- susurró Lily emocionada.

-Lo sé,- dijo Hermione, sintiéndose tan emocionada como Lily sonaba.

-Si ambas siguen hablando nos van a atrapar,- murmuró Remus nerviosamente.

Hermione y Lily rieron tontamente incapaces de contener su regocijo.

Finalmente, llegaron al frente del castillo donde estaban James, Sirius y Peter esperando.

-Se tardaron mucho,- dijo un Sirius exasperado.

Lily rodó sus ojos. –Estamos aquí ahora, así que nada más vámonos.

-Peter, ¿dónde dejaste las escobas extra para Lily y para Hermione?- preguntó Sirius.

-Las puse detrás de este arbusto antes de venir,- dijo apuntando hacia la pared norte del castillo. –Voy por ellas.- Dijo, trotando para traer las escobas. Las cogió y corrió de regreso al grupo, dándole una a Lily y la otra a Hermione.

-Sabes Hermione,- empezó Remus. –Quizás deberías de usar mi escoba. Ya has volado en ella y te será más familiar.

-Quizás,- empezó Hermione.

-No,- saltó Peter. Remus y Hermione lo voltearon a ver. –Es sólo que las escobas de la escuela son más lentas,- explicó Peter torpemente. –Tu escoba está hecha para la aceleración. ¿Qué pasaría si llegara a perder el control?

-Igual y Peter tiene razón,- dijo Hermione. –Pero fuiste muy lindo al ofrecérmela.- Se inclinó y le dio un beso a Remus en la mejilla.

-¿Podemos irnos?- preguntó James impacientemente.

Hermione suprimió una risa y montó la escoba antes de que todos patearan el piso. Podía sentir el impacto del aire frío contra su cara y agradeció haberse puesto un suéter debajo de su capa.

Sirius dirigía el rumbo, seguido por James y Lily, luego Remus y Hermione, y en la parte de atrás, Peter.

Dieron una vuelta alrededor del castillo y se dirigieron al Bosque Prohibido por el lago. Hermione se estaba empezando a sentir cómoda en la escoba cuando repentinamente tuvo una sensación de descenso en su estómago y su escoba se dirigió hacia abajo unos metros. Aspiró su propio aliento y agarró la escoba un poco más fuerte, intentando alzarla de la manera en que Remus le había enseñado.

Remus descendió rápidamente y voló tan cerca de ella que sus azotaban contra ellos. -¿Qué pasó?- la llamó. -¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, -debo de haber…- Nunca terminó su oración. Fue como si la escoba desapareciera debajo de ella y con un suspiro y un pequeño grito fue cayendo en el aire nocturno.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Remus, yéndose en picada detrás de ella.

Hermione apenas podía pensar viendo el agua oscura del lago acercándosa con una velocidad increíble. El agua le pegó con tanta fuerza que inmediatamente perdió el conocimiento.

Hermione nunca sabría cuánto tiempo estuvo en el agua. Cuando volvió en sí, estaba frío y sus pulmones estaban gritando por aire. Había agua por todos lados. Sus ropas empapadas estaban impidiendo su habilidad por hacer algo. Con pánico intentó respirar hondo, pero no había aire, sólo agua.

-Me estoy ahogando,- pensó mientras el agua llenaba sus pulmones. –Eso es todo.- Pateó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, pero en la oscuridad fría no sabía hacia dónde era arriba. Alargó su mano intentando agarrar algo, cualquier cosa, pero no había nada de dónde sostenerse. Se quedó muy quieta y la oscuridad empezó a cruzar su mente como un velo.

_-Hermione,- susurró una voz familiar. Hermione seguía quieta dejando que la voz la cubriera como una cobija tibia y reconfortante. –Hermione, abre tus ojos,- ordenó la voz. Ella obedeció lentamente._

_Cuando abrió sus ojos todo estaba desenfocado. Apretó ligeramente sus ojos cerrados de nuevo y los abrió con lentitud. Esperaba que alguien estuviera ahí, pero no había nadie. –Hola,- llamó. -¿Hay alguien aquí?- Mientras decía las palabras, imágenes alrededor de ella que estaban borrosas y desenfocadas empezaron a verse._

_Estaba en Hogwarts recostada debajo del árbol donde había pasado tantas tardes de domingo con Ron y Harry._

_-Hola,- repitió, su voz llena de temor._

_-Está bien, Hermione,- dijo otra voz. –Estamos aquí. Estás segura ahora_

_Hermione se volteó lentamente, sabiendo ahora de quiénes eran las voces, pero con desconfianza hacia sus oídos. –Harry,- suspiró. -¿Ron?_

_Ambos sonrieron y se incaron a su lado. –Nunca creí que volvería a ver a cualquiera de ustedes de nuevo,- lloró y los jaló a un abrazo masivo._

_Estuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos mientras ella lloraba contra ellos. Finalmente, los alejó de ella y miró bien a sus mejores amigos. –Se ven tan chicos,- les dijo con confusión. Y sí. El Ron y el Harry que estaban ahora sentado enfrente de ella se parecían más a los niños que había conocido el primer día en el Expreso de Hogwarts que los hombres de diecisiete años que había dejado atrás._

_-No entiendo,- les dijo._

_-Nos ves de esta manera porque en tus memorias más felices de nosotros, teníamos once años,- explicó Harry._

_-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó con sobrecogimiento._

_-Eso es un poco complicado,- dijo Ron._

_-¿No estamos realmente en Hogwarts, o sí?_

_-Bueno tú sí,- dijo Ron. –O para ser más precisos, estás en el lago._

_Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. -¿Estoy muerta?_

_Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro._

_-¿Lo estoy?- gritó._

_-Cálmate, Hermione,- dijo Harry suavemente. –No estás muerta. No vamos a dejar que nada te pase. ¿Entiendes? Por eso tenemos que apurarnos._

_-¿Por qué estamos juntos?- preguntó._

_-Siempre estamos juntos, Hermione,- dijo Harry._

_-¿Pero por qué aquí y dónde es aquí?_

_-Verás, Hermione,- empezó Harry. –La gente viaja por la vida en parejas y en grupos. Están hechos para encontrarse y para estar juntos para siempre y cuando están separados, están incompletos. Creo que en términos sencillos, podrías decir que somos amigos de espíritu._

_-¿Amigos de espíritu?- preguntó._

_-Sí, contrario a la opinión de la gente, ser amigos de espíritu tiene muy poco que ver con el amor romántico._

_-Nos pertenecemos juntos, así como Peter, James, Sirius y Remus se pertenecen,- explicó Ron._

_-Pensé que había sido el destino o algo así lo que me trajo de regreso. Pero no pertenezco aquí con ellos, ¿o sí?- dijo suavemente._

_-No, sí perteneces,- dijo Harry. –Estaba planeado que regresaras._

_-¿Cómo pasó?_

_-No te podemos decir,- dijo Ron. –Sólo queríamos volver a asegurarte de que estás haciendo lo correcto. No importa lo que pase, acuérdate de esto, aunque las cosas se pongan feas._

_-¿Cuando las cosas se pongan feas? ¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿Qué va a pasar?_

_-Ron,- dijo Harry con dureza. Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y luego volvió a Hermione. –No te preocupes. Lo estás haciendo genial y todo va a salir bien._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

_-Porque no es la primera vez que algo así pasa._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-¿Te acuerdas del Departamento de Misterios?- preguntó Harry._

_-Por supuesto,- dijo Hermione._

_-¿Te acuerdas del cuarto con todos los giratiempos?_

_-Sí._

_-En ese cuarto, hay una puerta y detrás de esa puerta…_

_Harry fue interrumpido cuando Hermione comenzó a toser violentamente. Inmediatamente ambos chicos se pusieron de pie._

_-Se nos acabó el tiempo,- dijo Ron con tensión._

_Hermione se hizo hacia delante en busca de aire. –No… puedo… respirar,- dijo con dificultad._

_-Está bien,- dijo Harry con suavidad, poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Hermione. –Nosotros te cuidaremos. Sólo tienes que confiar.- Le empujó los hombros hacia atrás. –Recuéstate y cierra tus ojos._

_Hermione hizo lo que le dijeron y alzó la mano tomando la de Harry. La sostuvo fuertemente. -¿Los veré… de… nuevo?- preguntó entre suspiros._

_-Shh,- la calló gentilmente, removiendo el cabello que tenía sobre la frente. Ron se acercó y la tomó de la otra mano._

_Lágrimas cayeron de ambos lados de su cara. –Extraño sus caras,- les susurró justo antes de qye sus ojos se cerraran._

-¡Ahí está!- gritó Sirius. -¡Remus! ¡Aquí!

Remus voló hacia el lago con poca altura. Se balanceó con cuidado en su escoba y se arremangó su capa antes de clavarse en el agua por Hermione.

El frío del agua del lago le pegó a su cuerpo con la fuerza de miles de cuchillos filosos. Nadó por la superficie del agua y se forzó a sí mismo a respirar hondo antes de pedalear hacia Hermione.

Sacó la cabeza de ella hacia fuera del agua, pero en la oscuridad apenas podía ver su cara. Mientras maniobraba en el agua, puso su oreja cerca de su boca para ver si respiraba. No lo hacía. Pero no se podía concentrar en eso ahora. Tenía que sacarla del lago.

La posicionó de manera que su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de él, sobre el agua, y empezó a patear tan fuerte como pudo hacia la orilla.

El resto del grupo había aterrizado cerca de la orilla del lago y cuando Remus estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, James y Sirius corrieron al lago y lo ayudaron a sacar a Hermione.

Sus ropas empapadas y peso muerto estaba haciendo difícil sacarla del agua, pero todos al final lo lograron todos juntos.

-No está respirando,- jadeó Remus cuando la acomodaron en la costa rocosa.

-¡Alguien vaya por ayuda!- gritó James.

Inmediatamente Lily se precipitó al castillo.

-Necesitamos luz,- dijo Remus mientras le quitaba la capa negra (abajo tenía el suéter) para dejarla abierta y puso su oreja contra el corazón de ella.

-Lumos,- dijeron James y Sirius simultáneamente, alzando sus varitas.

Remus pudo sentir más que oír, el palpitar de su corazón ir falleciendo.

-Está muerta,- gimió Peter. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Cállate, Peter,- le dijo bruscamente Remus, sus ojos se movían con temor. –No se va a morir.- Por la pequeña luz de las varitas de sus mejores amigos, pudo ver finalmente su cara. Sus labios estaban azules y su cara estaba mortalmente pálida. Corrió su mano por su cara y labios, esperando sentir su respiración.

-Remus, compermiso,- dijo Sirius, incándose a su lado. Se inclinó hacia Hermione y colocó su boca sobre la de ella, respirando en por ella.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Remus.

Sirius se levantó y puso su mano en el pecho de Hermione. –Maldición,- chilló en frustración. –No puedo sentir nada por el suéter.- Se lo sacó con un conjuro. Instantáneamente, el suéter de Hermione ya no estaba, dejándola tan sólo en bra.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- gritó Remus en horror.

-RCP,- dijo Sirius, bombeando el corazón de Hermione. Se volvió a inclinar y colocó su boca sobre la de Hermione. –Lo aprendí en Estudios Muggles,- dijo mientras se levantaba y bombeaba de nuevo su corazón.

-Vamos, Hermione,- le suplicó. –Respira.- Continuó alternando entre respirar por ella y bombeando su corazón. Después de un minuto, Remus ya no pudo soportarlo. Se sentó mientras Sirius seguía trabajando en ella, mirando pálidamente a James.

James estaba parado mirando a todos. Sus manos estaban tendidas a sus costados y pronunciaba la palabra 'respira' una y otra vez.

-Hermione, no nos hagas esto,- gritó Sirius. –Respira, maldición, ¡respira!

Lágrimas recorrían su cara, pero continuó con su trabajo. Mientras se inclinaba para cubrir su boca de nuevo, la cabeza de Hermione dio una sacudida bruscamente a un lado y empezó a toser.

Agua del lago salió de una orilla de su boca y Sirius a volteó rápidamente para que no se la volviera a tragar. Hermione empezó a tener arcadas violentamente, expulsando el agua de su cuerpo con esfuerzo.

Remus y James dieron gritos de alegría y se acercaron a donde estaban Sirius y Hermione.

-Eso fue todo, Hermione,- dijo Sirius, frotando su espalda gentilmente. –Sólo trata de mantener tu respiración pausada y larga.

Cuando finalmente pareció que ya no había que expulsar de su estómago, Sirius dejó que Hermione descansara. Observaron cómo su pecho subía y bajaba por un momento, cada uno intentando asegurarse de que respiraba de verdad. Cuando empezó a temblar visiblemente, todos volvieron a la "acción."

-James, dame tu capa,- ordenó Remus.

James se quitó la capa y se la pasó a Remus, quien envolvió a Hermione con ella sin demora alguna. Luego pasó sus brazos por debajo de su espalda y de sus piernas y la levantó. –Está bien, Mione,- murmuró. –Estás conmigo. Estarás bien.

Ella se acomodó sin fuerzas en sus brazos y descansó su cabeza en el pecho de él. –Harry,- susurró. Remus volteó hacia abajo para verla, pero no pudo ver su cara.

-No,- dijo dudoso. –No es Harry, es Remus. Hermione, ¿sabes dónde estamos?

-Departamento de Misterios… Harry, Ron… No me dejen… No… Departamento de Misterios…,- sus párpados se deslizaban a través de sus ojos hasta quedar cerrados mientras continuaba diciendo palabras en desorden.

-Vamos, tenemos que meterla,- dijo Sirius rápidamente. -¿Quieres que la cargue, Remus?

-Ya la tengo,- dijo Remus con dureza, apretándola más contra sí. Nunca la dejaría irse de nuevo.

Empezaron a caminar de regreso al castillo, James y Sirius dirigiendo el camino, mientras Remus le susurraba palabras de aliento a Hermione.

-Enfermería,- ordenó Sirius una vez adentro y James y Sirius obedecieron inmediatamente.

Ya habían otros dos estudiantes ocupando camas en la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey roncando levemente en una silla de su oficina.

-Madame Pomfrey,- llamó Sirius cuando entraron casi a empujones en la sala.

La bruja ya más vieja se despertó y saltó de la silla. -¿Qué demonios ocurre?- maldijo mientras entraba a la sala. –Sirius Black, ¿qué pretendes haciendo todo este escándalo a estas horas de la noche?- Luego divisó a Remus cargando a Hermione. -¿Pero qué está pasando? ¿Por qué están ustedes dos mojados?

-Se cayó al lago,- explicó Remus mientras la dejaba en una cama cercana.

-Caerse al lago,- dijo Madame Pomfrey. -¿Cómo?

-Bueno verá,- dijo James lentamente, mirando a Sirius. –Estábamos volando sobre el lago y se cayó de la escoba.

-James Potter, como premio anual deberías de saber mejor que nadie,- regañó Madame Pomfrey mientras se preocupaba por Hermione. –Remus,- dijo con dureza sin subir la cabeza. –Deshazte de esas ropas mojadas, ahora. Honestamente, chicos…

Fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de par en par con la entrada de Lily, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo está, Poppy?- preguntó Dumbledore con urgencia, avanzando con zancadas hacia el grupo.

-Ah, estarán bien,- dijo Madame Pomfrey con un movimiento de mano. –Sólo un poco de gripa y están asustados por lo que veo.

-La señorita Evans dice que dejó de respirar,- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Dejó de respirar,- dijo Madame Pomfrey visiblemente consternada. –Debieron de haber dicho eso,- les acusó. Miró hacia Hermione, quien miraba a un lado de la cama, con los ojos desenfocados (sin un punto específico hacia donde mirar). Luego caminó vivamente a su oficina y llegó segundos después con una poción en su mano. Forzó a Hermione a abrir la boca e hizo que se la bebiera. Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto y tosió, pero no dijo nada en protesta.

-Creo que los cuatro de ustedes deberán de empezar a explicar las cosas desde el principio,- dijo Dumbledore severamente. Les dio una mirada dura a Lily, James, Sirius y a Remus y esperó.

Sirius bajó la mirada incómodamente. –Fue mi culpa,- dijo solemnemente.

-No,- habló James. –Fue mi idea.

Dumbledore alzó su mano para silenciarlos. –Estoy seguro de que hay más que sólo culparse entre ustedes, pero no estoy interesado en eso. Me gustaría saber qué pasó, ahora.

Cuatro cabezas volvieron a bajar la mirada de nuevo.

-Estábamos saliendo a hurtadillas,- confesó James. –Íbamos a volar a Londres en la noche.

-Ya veo,- dijo Dumbledore seriamente. –Y asumo que la señorita Granger se cayó de su escoba mientras hacían el intento de dejar Hogwarts.

Todos asintieron silenciosamente.

-Y también asumo que todos ustedes sabían que la señorita Granger no es ni experimentada ni está cómoda en una escoba, ¿o no se les ocurrió eso?

-Pensamos que podría manejarlo, señor,- dijo Lily. –Remus le dio una clase de vuelo.

-Ya veo,- dijo Dumbledore de plano.

-Sí,- dijo Sirius incómodamente. –Pero estábamos equivocados. Se cayó de la escoba y aterrizó en el lago.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en el lago?- interrumpió Madame Pomfrey, aún merodeando alrededor de Hermione.

-No lo sé,- admitió Sirius. –Sólo un par de minutos, luego la encontramos y Remus nadó para sacarla, pero para entonces ya no respiraba.

-Pero entonces Sirius le aplicó el RSO,- interrumpió James, -y empezó a respirar de nuevo.

-RCP,- murmuró Sirius.

-Claro,- se corrigió James. –RCP, y luego la trajimos aquí.

-¿Estará bien Madame Pomfrey?- preguntó Lily desesperadamente.

Madame Pomfrey miró con enojo al grupo. –No les estará muy agradecida a todos ustedes.

Lágrimas resbalaron por la cara de Lily y cada chico se veía como si sintiera lo mismo.

-¿Qué los llevó a hacer tal cosa?- los regañó la profesora McGonagall.

Nadie podía contestar. Todos sabía lo que casi había ocurrido esa noche y sentían el peso en sus hombros..

-Por favor profesora,- dijo con voz ronca Hermione desde su cama y todos se voltearon hacia ella. –Por favor no sea tan dura con ellos. Es mi culpa tanto como la de ellos.

-Estoy muy conscient de eso, señorita Granger,- dijo la profesora McGonagall, pero con una voz más amable quela anterior.

-Minerva, creo que ya han sido lo suficientemente regañados por hoy. Si los escolta a la torre de Gryffindor, podemos seguir con esta discusión en la mañana.

-Creo que sí, Albus,- añadió Madame Pomfrey. –Muy bien, todos ustedes. Ya oyeron al director.

Lily, James y Sirius se fueron hacia la puerta obedientemente, pero Remus se atrasó, mirando a propósito a Hermione. –Usted también, señor Lupin,- dijo la profesora McGonagall con dureza.

Los ojos de Remus y de Hermione estaban fijos uno en el otro. –Ve,- dijo con los labios. –Estaré bien.- Él asintió y siguió a sus amigos muy a su pesar.

La profesora McGonagall los guió a la torre de Gryffindor y observó a Lily subir las escaleras de las chicas y a los chicos subir las suyas. Una vez en su cuarto, Sirius inmediatamente se dirigió a la cama de Peter y corrió las cortinas. La cama estaba vacía. -¿A dónde se fue la ratita, eh?- gruñó Sirius.

-Quién sabe,- dijo James con enojo. -¿Alguno de ustedes dos se dio cuenta cuando se fue?

Sirius negó con la cabeza. –Estaba tan concentrado en Hermione. Juro que cuando lo atrape… ¿Qué pretende desapareciendo de esa forma? ¿Tenía miedo de compartir la culpa?

-Quieres decir toda la culpa,- dijo Remus quedamente.

Sirius y James miraron con dureza a Remus. -¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó James.

-Hermione no se cayó de esa escoba. Yo estaba ahí. La escoba pareció que desaparecía.

-Vamos, Remus,- empezó James. –No querrás decir que Peter le hizo algo a la escoba.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir,- argumentó Remus. –Él fue el que se ofreció para ir por las escobas.

-Aún,- dijo James dudoso. Volteó hacia Sirius. -¿Qué piensas de esto, Padfoot?

Sirius estaba dándoles la espalda a James y a Remus y recargándose sobre el poste de su cama. –Ya no sé qué pensar,- dijo Sirius. –Y en este momento, no me importa.- Se metió a su cama y cerró las cortinas.

Remus y James se miraron con sorpresa, pero no dijeron nada.

-James,- dijo Remus en voz baja. -¿Me prestas la capa?

James asintió inmediatamente. -¿A dónde vas?

-A ver a Hermione,- dijo Remus yendo hacia la puerta.

Remus se fue derecho hacia la enfermería debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Cuando abrió la puerta, Hermione alzó la cabeza y miró a la puerta abierta. Remus se aseguró de que Madame Pomfrey estaba en su oficina, dormida, antes de quitarse la capa.

-Remus,- susurró Hermione.

-Shh,- la calló Remus. Caminó hacia ella rápidamente, queriendo abrazarla desesperadamente, pero cuando llegó hasta ella se detuvo-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó. –Te meterás en problemas.

-No me importa,- dijo obstinadamente.

-Me alegra que hayas venido,- admitió Hermione.

Remus jaló una silla y se sentó a su lado. -¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió. Se miraron por un buen rato. Cada uno podía ver la desesperación por contacto en los ojos del otro. Finalmente, Hermione alzó la mano y tocó la cara de él gentilmente. Inmediatamente Remus se medio paró y abrazó a Hermione en un abrazo fuerte. Los brazos de ella pasaron por detrás de su cuello y se dejó abrazar.

-Me asusté tanto,- confesó Hermione en un susurro.

-Yo también,- le regresó Remus. –Pensé que te perdería.

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron y lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Si hubieras muerto…- Remus no pudo continuar y cortó el abrazo. Ella se quejó por la falta de contacto. Él sostuvo la cara de ella en sus manos. –Hermione, te amo. Antes tenía miedo de decirlo, porque no estaba seguro de cómo te sentías tú, pero ahora ya no me importa. Te amo.

-Remus,- suspiró Hermione.

-No tienes que devolverlo,- le dijo rápidamente. –Entiendo, pero tenía que decirte cómo me siento o sino me iba a volver loco.

-Remus,- repitió Hermione.

-No, en serio. No importa si aún no me amas. No importa si nunca me vas a amar. Eso no cambia la forma de lo que siento.

-Remus,- dijo Hermione un poco fuerte.

-Shh,- la silenció y ambos miraron hacia la oficina de Madame Pomfrey. Aún seguía durmiendo en su silla.

-Remus,- dijo Hermione de nuevo, un poco más bajo esta vez. -¿Me dejarías hablar?

-Lo siento,- murmuró.

Ella sonrió suavemente. –Yo también te amo.

Él sonrió abiertamente. -¿En serio?

El corazón de Hermione se encogió. Lo conocía bastante bien como para saber lo que estaba pensando. –Tienes el mismo derecho que cualquier persona a ser amado, y sí, te amo.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y presionó sus labios contra los de ella en un beso lento y gentil. –Te amo,- susurró contra sus labios.

No la sostuvo mucho tiempo. Cuando finalmente se separaron del otro, él pudo ver lágrimas en los ojos de ella. Rápidamente las limpió y besó cada párpado. –Ve a dormir,- le susurró. Ella se acomodó bien en la cama, pero lo tomó de la mano.

-Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma,- le pidió.

Él sonrió y asintió, acariciando su mano y ocasionalmente su cara hasta que se quedó dormida.

-----------------------------------------

Holaa !! Cómo están ?? bueno psss aquí tienen otro cap del fic, ya no voy a poder estar subiendo cada lunes porque empecé la traducción de otro nuevo y los caps se empezaron a alargar, si se quieren pasar a leerlo se llama "Bring It On" de Elven Dagger… (:


	14. De su lado

14. De su lado

Remus, Sirius, James, y Lily estaban parados con culpabilidad frente al director. Dumbledore se sentó silenciosamente en su escritorio con una mirada de decepción en la cara. –Quiero decirles que ayer en la noche se arriesgaron mucho. Conociendo las situaciones por las que en este momento está pasando el mundo mágico deberían de saber lo peligroso que es dejar los terrenos sin compañía alguna. Por su comportamiento irresponsable, restaré doscientos puntos a Gryffindor, cuarenta por cada uno. Y aparte, no les estará permitido dejar la Torre de Gryffindor más que para sus clases y para las comidas.

Dumbledore parecía esperar que alguno de ellos dijera algo, pero todo lo que pudieron hace fue quedarse viendo a sus pies. –Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes,- dijo con un suspiro, casi como si fuera doloroso admitirlo. –Si no tienen nada más que decir, pueden salir.

Salieron silenciosamente de la oficina de Dumbledore para regresar a la torre de Gryffindor. A medio camino, Remus se empezó a separar del grupo.

-¿A dónde vas, Moony?- preguntó James.

-A ver a Hermione.

-No puedes,- dijo Lily con urgencia. –Oíste lo que Dumbledore dijo.

-No me importa,- dijo Remus obstinadamente. –Alguien intentó matarla anoche y voy a asegurarme de que esté bien.

-De hecho, Remus,- protestó Lily. –Sólo fue un accidente. Todos sabemos que Hermione no es buena en una escoba. Hasta lo dijo ella misma.

-¿La estás culpando?- dijo Remus con enojo.

-Vamos, Remus. Cálmate. Lily no quiso decir nada con eso,- dijo James.

-Miren,- dijo Remus. –Ustedes regrésense. Yo voy a ir a verla.- James encogió los hombros, luego puso su brazo alrededor de Lily y caminaron hacia la torre.

-Creo que iré con él,- dijo Sirius antes de correr tras Remus. Lo alcanzó y los dos de ellos estuvieron en silencio en el camino que les quedaba.

Cuenado llegaron a la enfermería, ambos se aproximaron a Hermione, quien estaba volteada viendo hacia el otro lado.

-Hermione,- empezó Remus cuidadosamente. -¿Estás despierta?

Hermione se volteó y les sonrió. –Hola chicos.

-Ey, Hermione,- dijo Sirius quedamente. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Madame Pomfrey dijo que estaré bien,- le contestó del mismo modo.

-Qué bien,- dijo Remus yendo hacia ella. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la tomó de la mano. -¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó suavemente.

Ella asintió y miró a Sirius. -¿Estamos en muchos problemas?- le preguntó.

-Algunos,- empezó Sirius.

-Hermione, no te tienes que preocupar de eso,- interrumpió Remus. –Lo importante es uqe estás bien.

-Remus, quiero saber,- interrumpió Hermione. –Sirius,- dijo de nuevo.

-Nos quitaron doscientos puntos, a Gryffindor, y tenemos que pasarnos las dos semanas que vienen en la torre de Gryffindor.

Hermione chifló levemente. –Bueno, eso rompe mi récord,- dijo.

Sirius sonrió. –Sí claro,- dijo.

Ella sonrió más a sí misma que a ellos. –Primer año, ciento cincuenta puntos, claro que fueron divididos entre cinco personas, no seis, así que técnicamaente…

-Cinco,- corrigió Remus.

-¿Eh?- dijo Hermione.

-Doscientos puntos divididos entre cinco personas, no seis.

Hermione lo miró interrogante.

-Anoche, tantito después de que te sacáramos del lago, Peter desapareció. No lo hemos visto desde entonces,- explicó Remus.

-No puedo decir que no esté sorprendida,- dijo Hermione. –No importa. Sólo son menos puntos que restar para Gryffindor. Entonces,- continuó Hermione, cambiando de tema. -¿Se sienten con ganas de llenarme con detalles de anoche? No me acuerdo de mucho.

-¿De qué es de lo último que te acuerdas?- preguntó Sirius.

La mente de Hermione volvió al momento en que Harry y Ron estaban con ella, asegurándole de que la cuidarían. –Me acuerdo que me caí de la escoba,- mintió.

-Te caíste al lago y no te encontramos al instante,- dijo Sirius quedamente. –Cuando finalmente te encontramos, Remus saltó al lago y te llevó hasta la orilla.

-No estabas respirando,- dijo Remus, entrando a la historia. –Entoces Sirius te dio CPR.

-Una vez que nos aseguramos de que estabas respirando bien,- terminó Sirius. –Te trajimos aquí.

Hermione sonrió débilmente. -¿En qué parte de la historia me quitaron mi suéter, chicos?- Ambos Remus y Sirius enrojecieron hasta las orejas y Hermione se rió con voz alta. -¿Pensaron que no lo había notado?

-Bueno nosotros… Eso es porque, tuve que. No podía…- tartamudeó Sirius.

Hermione puso su mano en el brazo de Sirius. –Sólo los estaba molestando,- le aseguró. –Supongo que les tendría que agradecer por salvar mi vida.

-Remus fue el que te sacó del lago,- dijo Sirius modestamente, pero sonrió de cualquier manera.

-Sí, bueno ella ya me agradeció anoche,- dijo Remus, picándolo.

Hermione palmeó su hombro con afecto. Remus tomó su mano y compartieron una sonrisa discreta, antes de que ella volviera su atención a Sirius.

-Ustedes dos no deberían de estar aquí,- dijo Hermione. –Se podrían meter en muchos problemas.

-Lo sé,- dijo Remus. –Pero tenía que asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

-Gracias,- dijo con una sonrisa amplia. –De verdad me siento bien. Creo que Madame Pomfrey me dejará dormir en el dormitorio hoy.

-Bien,- dijo Remus levantándose. –Entonces nos vemos.- Se inclinó y la besó suavemente, deseando un poco más.

-Bye,- dijo suavemente, sonriéndole.

-Nos vemos al rato, Hermione,- dijo Sirius.

-Intenten alejarse de los problemas,- los previno para molestarlos.

-No te prometemos nada,- la picó Sirius de regreso.

Ella sabía que tenía que descansar una vez que ellos se fueran, pero se sentía demasiado confundida. Su mente estaba llena de recuerdos de la noche anterior. Apenas había podido dormir a causa de eso.

La peor parte de todo era que no tenía manera de saber si lo que había visto la noche pasada había sido real. Entre más pasaba el tiempo, más se autoconvencía de que no podía ser. 'Casi mueres,' se dijo a sí misma. 'Tu mente te estaba engañando.' Se había dicho eso una y otra vez durante toda la noche, pero no se podía quitar la idea de que era algo más que una alucinación.

Hermione se sentó silenciosamente con sus ojos cerrados intentando recordar los detalles de la noche anterior. Podía ver las caras de Ron y de Harry. Harry había mencionado el Departamento de Misterios, pero Hermione no pudo entender lo que quería decirle. Necesitaba respuestas, pero no sabía cómo conseguirlas.

Con un suspiro, abrió sus ojos. Se sorprendió de ver a Dumbledore parado a un par de metros de ella. –Oh.

-Perdóneme por asustarla,- se disculpó Dumbledore. –Sólo vine a ver cómo se estaba sintiendo.

-Estoy bien señor,- dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-Nos dio a todos un buen susto anoche,- le dijo seriamente.

-Lo sé,- dijo Hermione, bajando la cabeza. –Lo siento.

-Créame, señorita Granger, apenas y me acuerdo de lo que era ser joven, pero usted más que nadie debería de saber los problemas a los que se arriesgaron anoche.

-Lo sé,- dijo Hermione quedamente. –Fue tonto, muy tonto. Sólo quería,- hizo una pausa. –No lo sé. Supongo que sólo quería olvidarme un poco de la guerra que viene y todo lo que sé por lo que vamos a tener que pasar. Sólo quería olvidarme de todo lo que sé y ser normal.

Dumbledore respiró hondamente. –Quizás todo esto es mi culpa.

Hermione subió una mirada dura. -¿Cómo podría ser esto su culpa?

Dumbledore le sonrió amablemete. –Actúas tanto como un adulto, que me permití olvidarme de que eres sólo una joven. Y lo que es más, eres una jovencita que se alejó de todos los que conocía y quería, confiada a una situación comprometedora.

-Sé que lo que hicimos anoche fue muy irresponsable, pero no quiero que piense que lo hice porque estoy bajo mucho estrés.

-¿No lo estás?- la retó Dumbledore gentilmente. –No es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte, Hermione.

-¿Qué quiere decir señor?

-Creo que tú y yo deberíamos de tomar un descanso de nuestras reuniones.

-No,- protestó Hermione.

-Señorita Granger, ya he acomodado mi mente. Necesita más tiempo para ser una joven. Una vez que se haya graduado podremos reevaluar la situación, pero por ahora no le puedo pedir más que eso.

-Pero señor, no podemos dejar de pelear. Voldemort…

-No estoy diciendo que tenemos que detenernos. La información que me ha dado me es de mucho valor. Y por ahora, será suficiente.

-No es suficiente,- gritó Hermione. –No podemos parar ahora, no cuando apenas todo ha empezado. No lo haré.

-Hermione, óyete a ti misma. Has hecho más de lo que cualquiera tiene el derecho a pedir.

-Por favor,- le rogó.

-Lo siento, señorita Granger. Mi decisión es final.

Hermione se volteó enojada. –Y si la gente empieza a morir,- dijo, el reto evidente en su voz.

-No será tu culpa,- le contestó quedamente. –Has tomado demasiado en tus hombros. Es tiempo que dejes que los otros también carguen el saco.- Se alejó de ella. –Por favor intenta y descansa.

Hermione apretó su puño y miró con enojo a la espalda de Dumbledore, quien ya se estaba retirando. Podía sentir cómo se elevaba su temperamento y quería gritar y romper cosas, pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada. No dejaría que Dumbledore la parara, aunque no tuviera muchos progresos.

Saltó de la cama e inmediatamente se arrepintió de su movimiento tan brusco. Su cabeza le pesaba y sintió como si estuviera flotando. Se recargó en la orilla de la cama para recuperarse. Una vez que estuvo segura de que podía mantenerse de pie, agarró sus cosas y comenzó a vestirse lentamente.

Tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitió, caminó hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando llegó a la sala común, de inmediato fue recibida por sus amigos.

-Hermione, te dejaron salir,- dijo Lily felizmente. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-De hecho, me fui. No me quería quedar en la enfermería todo el día.

-Eso no fue muy inteligente de tu parte, Madame Pomfrey va a venir como un halcón cuando vea que no estés,- dijo James.

-Créeme,- dijo Hermione. –Sé muy bien cómo va a reaccionar Madame Pomfrey, pero no me quedaré ahí todo el día.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Remus con cautela.

-Nada, no importa,- dijo Hermione. Ahora que estaba ahí, se dio cuenta de que quería estar sola. –Creo que voy a subir a recostarme.

-¿Quieres que suba contigo a ayudarte?- preguntó Lily.

-No,- contestó Hermione. –Yo puedo. Sólo quiero estar sola.

La vieron irse por las escaleras. –Lily,- empezó Remus. –Quizás sería mejor que la vayas a ver. Está algo pálida.

-Dijo que quería estar sola, Remus,- dijo Lily suavemente. –Creo que deberíamos de darle algo de espacio. Solamente hay que sentarnos. Ha sido una noche larga y estoy cansada.

Todos se sentaron juntos frente a la chimenea. James se inclinó cansadamente en Lily y ella comenzó a jugar con el pelo de él ausentemente. Sirius se sentó en un sillón largo y Remus se sentó en el lado contrario a él, vigilando la escalera de las chicas.

-Así que, ¿alguien ha visto a Peter?- preguntó Lily cuidadosamente.

-Noup,- dijo James.

-Supongo que estaba nervioso para regresar después de lo que sucedió anoche,- gruñó Sirius.

-¿No seguirán pensando que él tuvo algo que ver con el accidente, o sí?- Ni James ni Sirius le contestó. Remus hizo como que no la había oído. –Es ridículo. Peter no lastimaría ni a una mosca.- Sintió cómo James se tensaba en sus brazos. -¿James?

-Lily, mejor no hablemos de Peter. Creo que sería muy desagradable verlo hoy. Esperará hasta que las cosas se relajen.

Lily suspiró, pero cambió de tema. –Sirius, nunca te dimos tus regalos.

Sirius sonrió. –No importa, Lily.

-No, es tu cumpleaños y deberías de tener regalos.- Empujó a James hacia delante y se paró. –Ahorita vengo.- Subió las escaleras directamente hacia su cuarto.

Vio a Hermione acostada en su cama, pero no estaba dormida. Se le acercó dudosa. -¿Te sientes bien?

-Me gustaría que la gente dejara de preguntarme eso,- le contestó con dureza.

-Lo siento,- se disculpó Lily.

Inmediatamente, Hermione se sintió mal. –No, perdón. Sólo estoy un poco tensa.

Lily se sentó al lado de ella. –Sabes, tienes toda el derecho para estarlo. Fue horrible lo que pasó la noche pasada. Deberías de hablar de ella con alguien. No es bueno quedarte con las cosas.

-¿Remus te mandó a revisar cómo estaba?- le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-No, subí por el regalo para Sirius. Nunca tuvimos oportunidad de darle sus regalos.

-Es una buena idea,- dijo Hermione. -¿Le podrías llevar el mío?

-¿No se lo quieres dar tú?- preguntó Lily.

-En este momento no me siento como para querer estar con los demás.

-Podrías esperarte y dárselo después.

-No, dáselo ahorita.- Se levantó y llevó su mano al buró que estaba al lado de su cama, y del cajón sacó una caja envuelta y se la dio a Lily. –No es lindo que sus padres no le envíen nada, así que…- hizo una pausa. Lily la estaba mirando de una forma extraña. -¿Qué?

Lily sacudió su cabeza. –Nada, no importa.

-¿Qué, Lily?

-Es sólo que, a veces parece que sabes demasiado de nosotros, como si nos conocieras desde hace años.- Hermione se congeló, esperando a que continuara. Lily se paró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. –Vendré a verte en un rato,- dijo quedamente. –Intenta descansar.

Hermione se dejó caer en su cama. Estaba cansándose de esos juegos. Tenía que asegurarse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ahora nada era seguro. Por primera vez en meses se vio a sí misma extrañando su hogar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Snape, necesito hablar contigo,- dijo Peter quedamente. Los dos muchachos estaban en la biblioteca separados por una pila de libros.

-No deberías de estar aquí, Peter,- contestó Snape apretando los dientes.

-No sirvió,- susurró Peter. -¿Qué hago ahora?

Snape se movió de atrás de la pila para mirar a Peter. –Tonto incompetente,- escupió. –Te dimos todo lo que necesitabas. ¿Cómo pudo haber fallado?

-La sacaron del lago en pocos minutos,- dijo Peter con un toque de enojo en su voz. –No tenía el control.- Cuando Snape no contestó nada, continuó apresurado. –Snape, ¿qué haré ahora?

-¿Hacer? Nada, se ha terminado.

-No,- dijo Peter un poco muy alto agarrando el brazo de Snape.

-Déjame y baja la voz,- dijo Snape con los dientes apretados y Peter inmediatamente soltó su brazo.

-No son tontos,- dijo Peter. –Sabrán que le hice algo a esa escoba.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no sospechaban de ti.

Peter miró al piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. –No sospechaban, pero después de lo que pasó la noche pasada.

Snape suspiró irritado. -¿Qué hiciste?

-Me escapé después de que la sacaron del lago,- murmuró Peter.

Snape se rió con sorna. –Y se supone que los Gryffindors son valientes. ¿Estás seguro de que no se equivocaron al no ponerte en Hufflepuff, Pettigrew?

Peter no dijo nada, pero miró con enojo a Snape.

Después de unos minutos silenciosos, Snape continuó. –Tienes que buscar una manera de que te perdonen. Diles que te asustaste, ruégales, haz todo lo que sea necesario.

-No me aceptarán ahora,- se quejó Peter.

Snape lo agarró del cuello de su capa con enfado y lo empujó contra la pared más cercana. -¿Crees que esto es un juego, Pettigrew? El Señor Oscuro no juega. Si Granger supiera tanto como dices que sabe, debe de ser eliminada. Nos garantizaste que lo podías hacer. El Señor Oscuro no quiere mostrar su mano haciendo un ataque en Hogwarts aún. Tiene que ser vigilada desde el interior.- Snape miró a Peter con cautela. -¿O has estado mintiendo de lo que dijiste de Granger?

-No,- dijo Peter rápidamente. –Lo juro. La oí hablando con James, Sirius, Remus y hasta con Dumbledore. Sabe cosas de los mortífagos y del Señor Oscuro.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de por qué sabe estas cosas?

-No,- admitió Peter. –Pero me daré cuenta. Remus, James y Sirius saben. Estoy seguro. Sólo necesitas ser paciente.

Snape sonrió lentamente. –Quizás estamos yendo por la persona equivocada.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron. –Dijiste que no los lastimarían.

Snape apretó su mano, con la que estaba agarrando a Peter. –Tienes que decidir de qué lado estás Pettigrew. Además, qué han hecho Potter, Black y Lupin además de aguantarte. Si no fueras un Gryffindor nunca hubieran estado contigo. Lo han probado desde que Granger llegó. ¿Viste lo rápido que fuiste reemplazado? Ve con el Señor Oscuro y él nunca te abandonará tan fácilmente como lo hicieron tus llamados amigos. Ahora, ¿de qué lado estás?

-Tu lado,- dijo Peter quedamente.

Snape sonrió de nuevo. –No Pettigrew, no mi lado, su lado.

--------------------------------------

¡Holaa! ¿Cómo están? (: Pensé que no iba a poder subirles hoy, porque ya les había avisado, porque no estuve en mi casa. Mis papás se fueron a España con mi hermano, agandallado ¬¬, y nos dejarone en casa de mis tíos, por eso no pude devolver reviews. ¡Hoy regresaron! Ya los extrañaba :D, y pss igual y salgo a cenar con ellos… jaja ya sé que no les interesa pero bueno :P. Estuve con una amiga todo el tiempo y adivinen qué!!?? Jaja en esta parte ustedes preguntan emocionados "¿Qué?" :P hoy no fui a la escuelaaa!!! Ésa es la razón por la que pude subir fic xD, hubo asueto porque recorrieron los días festivos que caen en miércoles a lunes y tmb los de martes y así y cmo este miércoles 21 de marzo es el día del natalicio de benito juárez hubo asuetooo xD, soy mexicana :P, bueno ya no los entretengo… y no sé si Sirius al final quede con Herms… byeee,

**MoonPad932** – caro (nuevo nombre)


	15. Control

Holaaa ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien, jeje me fui de vacaciones a méxico d.f. y psss en casa de las abuelas no siempre hay compues espero que me perdonen. ¡Estoy leyendo h.p. 5 en francés! Y le estoy entendiendoo :P, jaja pss gracias por esperar, esta semana voy a estar de vacaciones y adelantaé todo lo posible porque las que vienen no sé si tenga tiempo de traducirr.

--------------------------------------------------

15. Control

Peter caminó lentamente de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor. No tenía idea de cómo iba a explicar su comportamiento, pero tenía que hacer algo. Le había hecho tantas promesas a Snape y a los Slytherins que le daban escalofríos con tan solo pensar qué le pasaría si no las cumplía.

Le dio la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y dio un paso hacia dentro de la sala común. Nadie estaba alrededor así que hizo su camino directo hacia el dormitorio. Por unos segundos tuvo la esperanza de que nadie estaría ahí, pero éstas se desvanecieron rápidamente cuando vio a Sirius en su cama preparándose para irse a dormir.

-Hola, Sirius,- dijo tímidamente antes de dirigirse hacia su cama, la cual, gracias a Dios, estaba localizada justo del lado opuesto del cuarto y de la cama de Sirius. Sirius no se movió, pero miró a Peter con mucha cautela. -¿Dónde están los otros?- preguntó Peter quedamente, sintiéndose muy incómodo con el silencio de Sirius.

-¿Dónde has estado?- le regresó Sirius.

-Por ahí,- dijo Peter tímidamente.

-¿Por ahí?- repitió Sirius. -¿Qué, mucho que estudiar?- dijo Sirius, su voz llena de sarcasmo.

Peter se aprovechó nerviosamente de la excusa tan mala que le acababan de dar. –Sí, sí, estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando. Ya sabes lo inútil que soy para todo esto y los Extraordinarios llegarán antes de que nos demos cuenta.- Se rió nerviosamente y continuó con su historia. –Nunca fui tan bueno en la escuela como tú, James y Remus. Necesito toda la ayuda posible y…

-¿Crees que estoy tonto, Peter?- dijo Sirius fríamente. Peter lo miró cuidadosamente. Sirius seguía en su cama, pero todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, como si estuviera listo para golpearlo.

-No,- dijo Peter en voz muy alta. –Yo…- Se le fueron las palabras cuando vio la mirada asesina con la que Sirius lo estaba mirando.

-¿Qué te pasó anoche?- preguntó Sirius, lentamente.

Peter respiró hondo y se enderezó. -¿Cómo está Hermione?- preguntó cuidadosamente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sirius estaba parado y tenía el cuello de la camisa de Peter apretado en sus puños. –No te atrevas,- le dijo enojado. –No te atrevas a preguntar cómo está.

-Sirius, por favor,- dijo Peter ahogándose por la falta de aire, empujando inútilmente los puños cerrados de Sirius.

-¿Le hiciste algo a su escoba?- gritó Sirius. -¿Fuiste el causante del accidente?

-No,- jadeó Peter. -¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

Sirius se quedó mirando los ojos de Peter, en busca de la verdad. Después de unos momentos de silencio, siseó, -No te creo.- Arrastró a Peter de su cuarto al pasillo, directo al balcón.

Sirius había agarrado a Peter con tanta fuerza, que a éste se le estaba dificultando respirar. Tosió y pateó e hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantenerse parado mientras Sirius lo arrastraba. Peter vio con horror cuáles eran las intenciones de Sirius y empezó a luchar por librarse de él, pero sus intentos no eran nada comparados con la adrenalina de Sirius llena de enojo. Sirius empujó a Peter a la orilla del balcón recargándolo peligrosamente contra la barda. –Sirius,- gritó un Peter petrificado.

-Di la verdad, Peter. ¿Le hiciste algo a la escoba?

-No,- se quejó Peter y se agarró de los brazos de Sirius lo más fuerte que pudo cuando sintió que sus pies se levantaban del suelo. –Ayuda,- chilló Peter en terror.

En ese preciso momento, James, Lily, Remus y Hermione estaban regresando de cenar. Hermione, quien seguía física y emocionalmente agotada por la noche anterior, estaba recargada con sueño en Remus. Los cuatro se vieron con horror al observar que Sirius estaba balanceando a Peter sobre la orilla del balcón.

-Ayúdenme,- jadeó Peter de nuevo, lágrimas cayendo por ambos lados de la cara.

El cuarto estaba en conmoción, con todos gritando a la vez. Aunque Hermione parecía ser la única que pensaba racionalmente. Sacó su varita y mandó un hechizo a Sirius y a Peter, causando que ambos cayeran al piso. Luego los cuatro subieron corriendo las escaleras hacia ellos.

Lily inmediatamente fue con Peter, quien seguía tosiendo y gritando, y se arrodilló a su lado. James y Remus le ayudaron a Sirius. El hechizo de Hermione parecía haber sido un poco muy poderoso. Le había sacado el aire a Sirius.

Hermione se paró preocupada frente a Sirius, recorriendo sus manos por su cabeza y por su cabello intentando encontrar moretones. –Lo siento,- susurró. –No quería que saliera tan fuerte.

-Debiste de haberme dejado tirarlo por el balcón,- murmuró Sirius sobándose la nuca. –Hermione, no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

-¿Qué pasó, Padfoot?- preguntó James. -¿Qué hizo?

-¿Hizo?- se quejó Peter a dos pies de ellos. –No hice nada.- Había marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas y empujó la mano que Lily le ofrecía para ayudarlo a levantarse. –Desde que ella ha estado aquí,- dijo, apuntando un dedo acusador a Hermione. –Me han estado atacando por nada, ¡ninguna razón!

-No te hagas el inocente, Peter,- lo cortó Remus. –Todos sabemos que le hiciste algo a esa escoba.

-No le hice nada,- chilló Peter. –Pero qué importa lo que haga o diga. Todos quieren deshacerse de mí.

-No es cierto, Peter,- dijo Lily con los ojos llorosos. –Eres nuestro amigo. Los chicos nada más están enojados porque huiste anoche. ¿Verdad chicos?

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada para confirmar la declaración de Lily.

-Está bien, Lily,- dijo Peter patéticamente. –Me doy cuenta cuando no soy querido.- Miró a los chicos y a Hermione. –Siento haber huido anoche, pero tenía miedo. Ya saben que nunca fui tan valiente como todos ustedes. El Sombrero Seleccionador me debió de haber puesto en Hufflepuff, o no aceptarme en la escuela,- chilló dramáticamente.

-James, dile que no es verdad,- le rogó Lily. –Por favor, no hay que pelear.

Peter miró al suelo. –Siento haber huido. Estuvo mal. Pero, nunca haría nada que los lastimara, a ninguno de ustedes. Son los únicos amigos que tengo.- Se empezó a alejar del grupo, -aunque ustedes ya no quieran ser mis amigos.

-En serio que eres una rata, Pettigrew,- gruñó Remus.

-Remus,- dijo Hermione quedamente, poniendo una mano en su brazo. –No.

Remus miró en vano a su novia. –Hermione, sabes de lo que es capaz,- le susurró para que nadie más pudiera oír. –No le des otra oportunidad de lastimarte.

-Remus, también tengo que intentar salvarlo,- dijo Hermione en voz baja. Miró a Peter, quien les daba la espalda a todos. –Peter espera,- lo llamó. Él se dio la vuelta lentamente. –Si dices que no tienes nada que ver con el accidente, entonces yo te creo.

-Lo juro,- dijo caminando hacia ella con esperanza.

Ella respiró hondo y volteó hacia los chicos. –Yo soy la que salió lastimada, así que tengo el derecho de hacer esto,- les dijo. –No quiero que traten a Peter diferente,- dijo. Ninguno de los chicos dijo siquiera una palabra. Hermione suspiró. –Peter, quizás sería mejor que les des a todos un poco de espacio por ahora. Todos estamos muy cansados y nuestros nervios están hasta el tope.- Peter se paró con incertidumbre. –Te prometo que las cosas mejorarán,- dijo. -¿Verdad chicos?

-Lo que digas, Hermione,- dijo Sirius.

-Sí, seguro,- dijo James.

Remus apenas apretó su mano en señal de afirmación.

Nadie se movió. –Em, Peter, no podemos irnos de la torre de Gryffindor, es parte de nuestro castigo,- dijo Hermione e inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando sintió que los chicos atrás de ella se tensaban. –Quizás sea mejor que vayas y consigas algo para comer,- se apuró. –Hasta que todo se calme.

Peter asintió e hizo un escape rápido, pero primero le sonrió a Hermione y le dio un pequeño "gracias."

Hermione se volteó hacia Sirius. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Realmente no lo ibas a tirar por el balcón, o si?

Él sonrió abiertamente, pero no dijo nada. Hermione rápidamente se tapó la boca para esconder la sonrisa aún más grande que se le había escapado. Cuando se compuso, continuó. –Prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo,- dijo.

Sirius rodó los ojos. –No voy a prometer eso.

Remus se rió. –Entonces mínimo promete que puedo estar contigo la próxima vez.

-Paren,- se rió Hermione. –Es en serio esto. No es tan tarde para Peter, al igual que como lo es para ustedes,- pegó su dedo al pecho de Sirius, -aprender a controlar su temperamento.

-Yo puedo controlar mi temperamento,- objetó Sirius.

-Sí y tienes el moretón en la cabeza para probarlo,- lo picó Hermione. Todos se rieron y continuaron bromeando entre ellos.

Lily miraba desde fuera del grupo con un sentimiento de vacío en el estómago. Fue con James y le dijo quedamente, -James, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

James inmediatamente se separó del grupo y siguió a Lily. Cuando ella estuvo segura de que nadie podía oír, empezó. –James, ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?

-¿Qué quieres decir, Lil?- preguntó James confuso.

-¿Qué fue eso allá atrás? Peter no lastimaría ni a una mosca y de alguna manera todos creen que es capaz de matar a Hermione. Sirius estuvo a punto de tirarlo por el balcón.- Sacudió su cabeza como si fuera capaz de quitarse esa idea. –No es que la caída lo hubiera matado ni nada, pero Sirius lo pudo haber lastimado gravemente.

-Ya sabes el temperamento de Sirius,- dijo James poco convincente.

-James Potter, ¿vas a decirme qué pasa o no?

-Nada Lily, nada. Es como Hermione dijo. Todos estamos cansados y nuestros nervios están a punto de estallar.

-No sé por qué,- empezó Lily lentamente. –Pero no me gusta el control que ella tiene sobre ustedes tres.

-No tiene ningún control sobre nosotros, Lily,- dijo James con una sonrisa. -¿No estás celosa, verdad?- la picó.

-¿Debería de estarlo?- preguntó muy seria con algo de temor en su voz.

-No,- dijo James inmediatamente. Se acercó a ella y rodeó con sus brazos al amor de su vida. –Nunca. Hermione Granger no tiene el más pequeño control sobre mí. Eres la única chica que lo ha tenido, lo tiene y lo tendrá.

Lily se relajó visiblimente y le regresó el abrazo. –James, ¿qué tan bien conoces a Hermione?- James no contestó, pero besó a Lily largamente y con pasión. –No cambies el tema,- le dijo casi sin poder respirar, cuando él la soltó.

-Le confiaría nuestras vidas,- dijo James seriamente. Sostuvo la mirada de Lilu, intentado transmitirle sus palabras a través de sus ojos y sus labios. –Si no puedes confiar en ella, entonces confía en mí.

-No desconfío de ella,- explicó Lily. –Sólo pienso que hay más Hermione Ganger de lo que nos está dejando conocer y no quiero que te pase nada.

-Lil, no me va a pasar nada. Lo prometo.

Lily respondió enredadno sus brazos alrededor de James. Confiaba en James implícitamente, pero se anotó en la mente que tendría que tener un ojo en Hermione de ahora en adelante.

Esa noche ya tarde, cuando todos ya se habían ido a dormir, Remus y Hermione se habían quedado despiertos hablando. Estaban sentados juntos frente al fuego abrazados y relajándose. Remus jugaba con sus dedos enlazándolos y desenlazándolos de los de Hermione, ocasionalmente llevándolos a sus labios para besarlos.

-¿Estás cansada?- le preguntó suavemente.

-Exhausta,- le contestó Hermione en un bostezo. Se recargó con más peso en él. –Pero no lista para irme a dormir.

Él sonrió. –Deberías de descansar,- le dijo. Pero realmente no quería dejarla más de lo que ella quería dejarlo a él.

-Estoy descansando,- dijo. –Mis ojos están cerrados.- Él la miró para confirmarlo y luego se agachó más para besarla. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió con los labios de él aún presionados. Luego ella subió sus manos para rodear su cuello, regresando el beso con un fervor igual.

-Dios, te amo,- susurró. Ella gimió como respuesta y lo jaló hacia ella de nuevo. Cuando besarse ya no era suficiente, Remus empujó a Hermione gentilmente con su cuerpo hasta que ella estuvo acostada totalmente en el sillón y él sobre ella.

Hermione tomó varias veces aire mientras Remus seguía quieto, pasando sus ojos por todo el cuerpo de ella. Había algo en ellos que ella no había visto nunca. Tentativamente, lo volvió a abrazar y lo jaló hacia ella, sus brazos y piernas entrelazándose y sus bocas chocando juntas en un beso intenso.

Remus tenía una mano paseando por la cabeza de Hermione, mientras la otra acariciaba su pierna. La mente de Hermione no podía formar ni un pensamiento coherente mientras él hacía esto. Todo lo que sabía eran los labios, lengua y manos de Remus. Sin pensarlo, Hermione agarró la parte de abajo de la camisa de Remus y estaba empezando a subírsela cuando ambos oyeron que alguien entraba a la sala común.

El darse cuenta de que no estaban en un lugar privado les dio un susto y los hizo volver a la realidad tan rápido que Remus casi se cae del sofá. Hermione intentó no reírse de él mientras ella planchaba hacia abajo con sus manos la falda y acomodaba su cabello en vano. Remus tiró de su propia camisa innecesariamente y se paró.

Peter había regresado a la torre de Gryffindor, pero para su alivio parecía no haberlos notado al principio.

-Hola,- dijo, aproximándose a ellos tímidamente.

-Hola,- contestó Hermione. Miró a Remus para ver si estaba sereno.

-Hola Peter,- dijo Remus a regañadientes. Volvió al lado de Hermione y puso su brazo alrededor de ella posesivamente. –Buenas noches entonces,- dijo deliberadamente.

Peter se sonrojó. –Sí, buenas noches.- Se movió hacia la escalera. –Nos vemos en la mañana.

Remus y Hermione lo vieron desaparecer por las escaleras antes de volver su atención el uno al otro.

-Eso estuvo cerca,- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-En más de una manera,- dijo Hermione quedamente. –Remus,- empezó ella tentativamente. –Eso fue realmente intenso.

-Sí,- acordó, acariciando su mejilla. –Asombroso.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó a su caricia. Él se inclinó para besarla de nuevo. –No espera,- dijo abruptamente, empujándolo de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

Ella mordió su labio inferior, frunció el ceño con preocupación. –Remus no podemos. No creo que debamos…- se sonrojó, incapaz de terminar la oración.

Remus entendió inmedatamente y sonrió tiernamente. –Hermione, no haremos nada que no quieras hacer.

-Ése es el problema,- dijo. –Yo quería.

-Querías,- dijo Remus, ligeramente sorprendido.

-Sí, pero no creo que debamos.

-Okey,- dijo un muy confundido Remus.

-Se me hace muy rápido para mí. No quiero arrepentirme después.- Hizo una pausa, sin saber cómo continuar.

Remus tomó su mano y la besó castamente. –No quero que hagamos nada de lo que nos vayamos a arrepentir en la mañana. Cuando esté bien, lo sabremos.

Hermione sonrió con agradecimiento. –Creo que quizás deberíamos irnos a la cama.

-Okey,- dijo parándose. La encaminó a la escalera y la besó dulcemente, pero conteniéndose. –Buenas noches.

-Te amo,- susurró.

-Yo también te amo,- dijo Remus, antes de darle un pequeño empujón a la escalera. –Nos vemos en la mañana.

Ella sonrió y desapareció en las escaleras. Él esperó unos minutos antes de regresar a su cuarto también.

--------------------------------------------------

Reviewss… :P Cuídenceee ¡! Si quieren pueden pasar a leer el otro fic que estoy traduciendo, Bring It On. :)


	16. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

16. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Aunque nadie se había dado cuenta, Hermione no volvió a dormir bien desde la noche en la que casi se ahogó. Aunque tosiera y se volteara a todos los lados de la cama hasta las dos o las tres de la mañana intentando dormirse o se despertera con susto por una pesadilla que se iba antes de que estuviera totalmente consciente, el resultado era el mismo. Hermione no estaba durmiendo más de tres horas cuando mucho en la noche.

En su vida, no sabía qué estaba mal. Todo lo que sabía era que sentía una frustración que no la dejaba ser. Antes, cuando ayudaba a Dumbledore en la guerra contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos, se había sentido útil. Dormía bien entonces. Ahora que Dumbledore le había se negaba a su ayuda, sentía que le faltaba sentido a algo. Sentía prepotencia para lo que sabía que venía.

Hermione hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantenerse ocupada en todo el día. Se quedó incontables horas en la biblioteca estudiando, fue a dar largos paseos con Remus cada tarde, y hasta se quedaba en la sala común jugando ajedrez, snap explosivo, o simplemente chismeando con el resto de sus amigos. Pero tan pronto como su cabeza tocara la almohada, sus ojos parecían quererse quedar abiertos para siempre.

Era a estas horas de la noche, hasta entonces, cuando meditaba sobre la noche en la que había visto a Harry y a Ron en su visión. Entre más tiempo pasaba, más segura estaba de que había estado con ellos esa noche. Pero eso hacía poco para consolarla. Harry había empezado a decirle algo del Departamento de Misterios y del cuarto de los giratiempos y sabía que todas las respuestas a sus preguntas estarían ahí. El problema al que ahora se enfrentaba era decidir si realmente quería respuestas.

Hermione se estaba volviendo muy buena ocultando su falta de sueño. Cuando el cansancio la iban a tomas y estaba con los demás pedía disculpas y buscaba unos minutos de soledad para estar con ella. También empezó a usar hechizos para cubrir las ojeras que se le empezaban a formar debajo de los ojos.

Para casi todo funcionaba. Nadie parecía notar que Hermione estaba a punto de caer en un serio problema de depresión mental. Nadie, está claro, excepto Sirius. Él observaba, en las semanas que siguieron al accidente, cómo el brillo de sus ojos se iba apagando hasta opacarlos a veces. También había notado que sonreía raramente o que ya no sonreía. Sí se reía en cada broma que decían, pero sin sonreír y la risa parecía nunca alcanzar sus ojos.

Una noche ya tarde cuando todos se habían ido a dormir, excepto Hermione y él, éste se le acercó. Ella estaba sentada en el piso rodeada por pergaminos, y una pluma en su mano derecha, con la que escribía.

-Hermione,- empezó él tentativamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mirando hacia arriba, intentando desesperadamente mantener su voz calmada.

-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?- le sugirió. –Te ves muy cansada.

-Imposible,- dijo en un bostezo. –Tengo que terminar mi ensayo de Transformaciones.

-Eso es para la siguiente semana,- le recordó.

-No quiero atrasarme,- dijo testarudamente.

Se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado, sin decir nada, sólo mirando. Después de unos minutos, Hermione tiró su pluma y lo volteó a ver enojada. -¿Qué?

Él se movió incómodamente, pero le devolvió la mirada. -¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa, o voy a tener que empezar a adivinar?

-Sirius,- empezó ella con evidente irritación en su voz. -¿Qué tienes? Estoy intentando acabar este ensayo.

Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no decir el comentario sarcástico que se le vino a la mente. –Sólo estoy preocupado por ti, ok. Últimamente no has sido tú.

Hermione lo miró con recelo. –Estoy bien,- le dijo volviendo a su ensayo. Sirius se levantó y le arrebató la pluma de su mano. –Ey,- se quejó. –Devuélvela,- dijo intentando quitársela.

-No,- dijo Sirius testarudamente. –No hasta que me digas qué te pasa.- Hermione lo empujó con fuerza hacia atrás y cayó al suelo. Sirius gruñó con dolor mientras sentía las rodillas de Hermione clavarse en su costado. Arrancó la pluma de la mano de Sirius y se levantó.

Sirius no se sentó, pero la miró con curiosidad mientras veía cómo volvía a su pergamino y seguía escribiendo. Estaba atónito por lo que ella acababa de hacer. Retosaban a menudo, pero siempre jugando o para molestar al otro, sonriendo. Hermione no era así de ruda. Siempre era tan gentil y paciente con todos. Lo único que vio fue un vacío en sus ojos.

Sirius se levantó lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos de ella. Se acomodó en de nuevo en el sillón y la miró con asombro hasta que ella recogió sus cosas y se fue a su cuarto sin decirle nada, sólo mirando hacia atrás a la mitad de la escalera.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Remus y Hermione estaban caminando en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Remus estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para mantener la conversación, pero Hermione no estaba poniendo mucho de su parte que digamos.

-Hermione,- dijo suavemente. -¿Me estás escuchando?

-Sí,- le contestó.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

-Nada,- dijo rápido, muy rápido.

Él levantó la mano de ella y besó el dorso. –Has estado muy silenciosa estas últimas semanas. Pensé que nada más estabas reflexionando sobre lo que te pasó en el cumpleaños de Sirius, pero eso fue hace casi un mes. He empezado a pensar que soy yo.

-No eres tú,- dijo intentando hacer que se sintiera seguro. –Soy yo.- luego se rió. –Qué línea más horrible. No eres tú, soy yo.

Remus no se rió. –No eres tú, soy yo siempre significa exactamente lo contrario a la verdad.

Hermione paró y jaló a Remus para que la viera a los ojos. –Pues no esta vez.- Suspiró queriendo ser capaz de hablarle sobre lo que sentía, pero sin saber qué decir ni cómo empezar. Ni siquiera se lo podía explicar a sí misma. –Te amo,- empezó.

-Yo también te amo,- le contestó, pero su respuesta estaba precavida, como si él tuviera miedo de lo que ella iba a hacer.

Ella sonrió tristemente y se acercó a él. Puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él y descansó su cabeza contra su pecho. Con un suspiro él la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó más a él. –Hablé con Sirius esta mañana,- dijo él suavemente.

Ella se tensó en sus brazos, pero él la sostuvo firmemente. -¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó anoche?

Ella se chupó los dientes y sólo con un pequeño esfuerzo, lo alejó de ella. –Nada, Sirius a veces es un poco pesado.

-Verdad,- dijo de acuerdo Remus. –Pero es tu amigo y está preocupado por ti.

Hermione puso sus manos en sus caderas. –Bueno pues puedes decirles que no aprecio mucho ser interrumpida mientras trabajo.

Remus alzó una ceja. –Diría que taclearlo fue una reacción exagerada, hasta para ti.

-Apenas y lo toqué,- contestó rodando los ojos.

-No es el único con el que has estado susceptible últimamente,- continuó Remus. –Tú y Lily parecen más conocidas que se incomodan con la presencia de la otra que amigas. Y ya ni puedes ver a James a los ojos. La única persona con la que has utilizado tu paciencia es Peter y es el que menos la merece.

-Tengo que, ninguno de ustedes tiene paciencia con él,- dijo cortante. Pero inmediatamente se sintió avergonzada por el tono de voz que había usado. Quería negar las otras cosas, pero sabía que eran verdad. No estaba segura de cuándo había pasado o por qué había empezado, pero ella y Lily cada día se separaban más. Y no podía mirar a James a los ojos porque su simple vista le recordaba todo lo que quería olvidar.

-Sólo estoy cansada,- dijo poco convincente.

-Y ésa es otra cosa,- continuó. –Lily dice que te quedas despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, pero no hay mañana que no te tenga que sacar de la librería para ir a desayunar.

-Son los Extraordinarios,- dijo, ofreciendo la excusa más usada.

-No, no lo son,- le dijo. –Hay algo más. Desearía que me lo dijeras,- dijo con un suspiro.

Hermione pausó, sintiendo de repente todo el sueño que estaba en su cuerpo. –Quiero decirte,- dijo. –Pero tengo miedo de que creas que me volví loca.

Él sonrió. –Nunca pensaré eso. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas,- lo picó con algo de verdad.

-Hermione, te estas desviando.

-Okey,- suspiró. Respiró hondo antes de seguir. –Vi algo esa noche, la noche del lago,- dijo quedamente. –Y no he sido capaz de dejar de pensar en eso desde entonces.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que viste algo?- preguntó.

-Antes de que me sacaran del lado…- hizo una pausa, sintiendo la ansiedad recorrer todo su cuerpo. –Creo, pensé lo que vi, al menos lo pienso. Ay ya, vi a Harry y a Ron. Hablé con ellos.

Él dio un paso hacia enfrente para verla a los ojos. Podía ver lo angustiada e insegura que estaba. –Hermione,- empezó gentilmente. –Casi mueres esa noche. Probablemente nada más fue una alucinación o algo así.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. -¿No crees que he estado convenciéndome de eso las últimas cuatro semanas? No me puedo quitar el presentimiento de que hay algo más que eso, un significado. Siento que hay algo que puedo hacer.

Él apartó su mirada de ella. -¿Qué?- preguntó ella. Remus definitivamente se sentía incómodo. -¿Qué?- repitió ella de nuevo.

-¿No crees que, quizás, estás intentando encontrar una excusa para mantenerte ocupada? Quiero decir, desde que Dumbledore dejó de tener sus juntas contigo. ¿Por qué no te relajas?

-¿Dé qué hablas?- preguntó Hermione, intentando no sonar dura. –Puedo relajarme. ¿Qué estamos haciendo ahorita mismo, caminando alrededor del lago?- lo retó.

Remus no pudo parar la sonrisa que cruzó su cara. –Lo siento. Tienes razón. Estamos muy relajados ahora.- Él apretó la mano de ella con algo de fuerza. –Cariño, sólo quiero que seas feliz.

-No puedo ser feliz con todas esas preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

-Suena como si hubieras hecho una decisión de algo que no me quieres contar.

Hermione miró los ojos de Remus y de repente se dio cuenta de que había tomado una decisión. Nunca sería capaz de descansar hasta que tuviera respuestas. Siempre había sido así y su naturaleza estaba haciendo que se sintiera enferma. Respiró hondo. –Necesito ir al Departamento de Misterios.

-El Departamento de Misterios,- repitió. Su memoria regresó a la noche en la que fue el accidente. Se acordó de haberla cargado y de oírla murmurar cosas incoherentes. Había dicho algo de Ron y de Harry y del Departamento de Misterios. Se preguntaba por qué había olvidado ese detalle hasta ahora. -¿Qué hay en el Departamento de Misterios?

-Respuestas,- dijo con simpleza.

-¿Cuáles son las preguntas?- preguntó frustrado, alejándose de ella.

Ella lo dejó tomar unos pequeños pasos antes de empezarlo a seguir. –Tienes que entender,- empezó ella.

Él la volteó a ver con enojo. -¿Entender qué? ¿Que te quieres ir? ¿Eso es, o no? Ésa es la razón por la que te ahs vuelto fría y distante. Quieres ir al Departamento de Misterios para ver si te pueden mandar de regreso.- Ella estaba sorprendida por ver que había lágrimas en los ojos de él. –Después de que te sacamos del lago la persona a la que llamaste fue a Harry. Contigo, siempre es sobre él. Cambiaste el futuro para salvarlo a él. Estás ayudando a Dumbledore a derrotar a Voldemort por él. Has dicho más de una vez que morirías por él. Bueno, pues creo que lo amas y que te has dado cuenta de que no puedes estar sin él.

-Esto no es sobre Harry,- interrumpió ella.

-Siempre es sobre Harry,- gritó con enojo. –Cuando te tenía en mis brazos le pedía al destino que no te llevara, que no te alejara de mí y tú lo llamas a él.

-Estás celoso sin tener razones. No estoy enamorada de Harry, nunca lo estuve. Estoy enamorada de ti.

-¿Entonces por qué no te quieres quedar conmigo?- preguntó débilmente.

-Nunca dije que no quisiera. Tú eres el que piensa que me quiero ir y dejarte. Yo no.

-¿Entonces por qué ir al Departamento de Misterios?

Ella no podía voltear a verlo. –Porque tengo que, tengo que saber lo que esa visión significó. Harry y Ron me dijeron. Sé que es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer. Lo puedo sentir.

Él la miró y ella sólo pudo ver dolor en sus ojos y después enojo. Él se volteó y se dirigió al castillo a zancadas.

-Tú preguntaste,- gritó de manera acusadora a su espalda. –Si no puedo ser honesta contigo, entonces házmelo saber. Si todo lo que quieres oír de mí es qué tan buenas son las cosas y qué tan feliz soy sólo dilo.- Ella deseó desesperadamente que él se hubiera volteado y continuado con su argumento, pero la pelea lo había dejado y se continuó yendo hacia el castillo.

Hermione apretó los puños tan fuerte que pudo sentir sus uñas encajarse a sus palmas. Estaba tan frustrada. Nada en su vida la había preparado para lo que se sentiría enamorarse de Remus. El mareo y la ansiedad que le venían estando cerca de él siempre parecían amenazar con aplastarla. Ella estaba feliz sólo con pasar un cuarto de hora hablando con él, pero siempre la felicidad se convertía en temor. Ella sabía qué tan peligroso era el mundo de ellos y cada día se hacía más peligroso. No se podía imaginar perdiendo al amor de su vida, porque eso significaba él para ella, cuando lo había encontrado.

Sólo una vez había pensado en sentimientos como el amor, pero los sentimientos confusos que tuvo por Ron Weasley no eran nada comparados como los que sentía por Remus. Era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de que Ron nunca hubiera sido más que un mejor amigo para ella.

Ella sabía que estaba empezando a hacer una nueva vida en este tiempo y sabía que eso significaba dejar ir todo lo que había dejado atrás. Pero nunca podría hacerlo sin tener respuestas contestadas. No estaba en ella dejar una pregunta sin contestar. Así que, aunque significara lastimarlo, ella sabía que tenía que ir. Sólo esperaba que él la fuera a perdonar cuando regresara.

-------------------------------------------------

Holaaa !! Cómo están ?? Hehe espero que muy bien, pues aquí subiendo un nuevo cap que espero que les guste (:, me acabo de tomar unas vacaciones de Semana Santa, me fui a la capital de México, el d.f. y estuvo muy divertidooo !! bn.. ya los dejo. Si quieren pueden pasar a leer el otro fic, está en españoool !! tuve un error al ponerle inglés, pero ya lo corregí, buenoo cuídence mucho sii ?? reviews daa

byeee,

caro (:


	17. El Hombre Lobo

Hermione se quedó en el lago después de mucho tiempo de que Remus la hubiera dejado. Se fue al árbol más cercano y se sentó cómodamente contra su tronco. El frío intenso del invierno se había ido y se empezaba a sentir caliente aún bajo la sombra de los árboles.

Se sentía completamente derrotada. Siempre había pensado que podía contar con Remus para apoyarla y la idea de hacer algo que obviamente no lo hacía feliz sólo la hacía sentirse peor.

Sintió que todas las respuestas que quería y necesitaba estaban de repente lejos de su alcance. Se empezó a preguntar lo que otros hubieran hecho en su lugar. ¿Qué hubiera hecho Harry? ¿Qué hubiera hecho James? ¿Qué hubieran hecho sus padres? ¿Qué hubiera hecho Dumbledore? -¡Esto no me está ayudando!- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo con frustración.

-¿Hermione?

A Hermione casi se le sale el corazón. Se volteó para ver a Sirius parado a unos cuantos metros de ella. –Casi me matas del susto, Sirius,- le acusó, con una mano en el pecho.

-Lo siento,- dijo él sinceramente. Se acercó a ella y se sentó. -¿Estás bien?

-Remus habló contigo,- declaró.

-Sí,- reconoció. –Está muy alterado. Todos lo estamos.- Respiró hondo. -¿Realmente no te vas a ir o sí?

-¿Les dijo todo?- preguntó. Sirius asintió. -¿Y qué van a hacer?- preguntó con curiosidad. Sirius se volteó incómodamente. –No, seriamente, ¿qué van a hacer?

-Déjame preguntarte algo,- dijo cambiando de tema. -¿Qué esperas obtener del Departamento de Misterios? ¿Esperas que sean capaces de regresarte a tu tiempo? Porque, si a Albus Dumbledore no se le ocurre ninguna manera de enviarte a casa, entonces nadie puede.

-¿Nunca has ido al Departamento de Misterios, o sí?- preguntó Hermione. Sirius negó con la cabeza. –Bien, pues yo sí. Y si has visto las cosas que yo he visto ahí, entonces es probable que no hubieras dicho eso.

-Entonces estás intentando regresar a tu casa,- dijo Sirius con tristeza en su voz.

Hermione frunció el ceño. –No lo sé,- admitió. –Supongo que muy en el fondo, no me he resignado al hecho de que nunca más veré a mi familia.

Los ojos de Sirius se encendieron con esperanza. –Si es eso, Hermione, entonces puedes. James, Remus y yo te llevaremos a la casa de tus padres. Los puedes volver a ver si quieres. Ya nos encargaremos de qué decirles cuando los veamos.

-No,- dijo negando tristemente con la cabeza. –Ésos no eran mis padres. No me pertenecen, no aún de cualquier manera. Sólo soy un sueño en sus cabezas en este momento. Además, es algo más que sólo ellos. Ron y Harry son como mis hermanos y los Weasley prácticamente me han adoptado a mí y a Harry a su familia.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros?- preguntó Sirius. –¿No nos extrañarías si te llegaras a ir?

-Nunca dije que me fuera a ir,- argumentó.

-Eso es porque eres demasiado gallina como para admitir que ésa es la pregunta que quieres contestada. Quieres saber si puedes regresar.

-Aún así,- dijo ella. –Eso no quiere decir que me vaya a regresar si pudiera.

-Y qué si no te dan una opción,- la retó Sirius. -¿Honestamente crees que te vayan a dejar quedarte en este tiempo? ¿Y qué va a pasar cuando se den cuenta de que cambiaste todo lo que pudiste? Hermione, ¿tienes idea de cuántas reglas hay sobre viajar en el tiempo?

-Claro que sí,- lo cortó. –Siento que sus vidas hayan significado más que un reglamento para mí.

-Lo sé, Hermione,- concordó con ella Sirius. –Entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Sólo que no estoy seguro de que ellos lo entiendan. ¿Y has considerado el hecho de que tu tiempo ya no existe?

Una fría verdad cayó sobre Hermione. Muchas veces Dumbledore le había rogado que considerara lo que estaba haciendo, cosa que ella nunca hizo. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? ¿De qué otra manera pudo haber salvado a James, Lily y a Sirius sin dejarlos a la sombra de la muerte?

Sirius habló con más suavidad. –Harry tendrá a sus dos padres, no será la misma persona a la que dejaste. Podría ni siquiera ser tu amigo ahora.

-O Ron,- susurró. Se quedó quieta, pensando. Si Harry y ella nunca se hubieran hecho amigos, entonces ella no hubiera sido amiga de Ron, en cuyo caso no se hubiera acercado tanto a Ginny o al resto de los Weasley. Recordó a la niña que había sido antes de conocer a Harry y a Ron y tembló.

-No estoy intentando asustarte,- dijo, pasando su brazo alrededor de ella y acercándose. –Sólo que no creo que hayas pensado en todo.

Estuvieron sentados juntos en silencio por unos minutos más hasta que Hermione se levantó. –Entiendo lo que dices, Sirius. Pero no soy una Gryffindor por nada. Pase lo que pase, esto es algo que tengo que hacer.

-Nos meteremos en problemas cuando Dumbledore se de cuenta de que nos fuimos,- suspiró Sirius.

-¿Nos?- preguntó Hermione, alzando una ceja.

-¿No pensarás que te dejaré ir sola al Ministerio o sí?

-¡Oh, Sirius!- exclamó, rodeándolo con sus brazos. –Puede que Remus nunca te perdone cuando se entere de que me ayudaste, pero yo nunca sabré cómo agradecerte esto.

Sirius dejó uno de sus brazos sobre un hombro de Hermione de regreso al castillo, feliz de poder tocarla, aunque fuera sólo como amigos. -¿Entonces cuando nos vamos? ¿Hoy?

-No, creo que el viernes después de clases será lo mejor. Así no nos perderemos de nada.

-Y esperaba no tener que terminar el ensayo de Transformaciones para mañana.

-¿Aún no has terminado con eso?- lo regañó Hermione.

-Ey,- dijo Sirius cortando lo que sería un discurso de regaños. –Obviamente no necesito un "speech" de alguien que tiene intenciones de escaparse de la escuela por segunda vez en un mes.

Hermione sólo sonrió. Sirius siempre podía hacerla sonreír. Para el momento en el que llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor ya no estaban tomados del brazo. Hermione miró la escalera que lleva al cuarto de los chicos.

-Estará bien en la mañana,- dijo Sirius, leyendo sus pensamientos. –Sólo sale algo de tiempo.

Hermione asintió. –Tienes razón. Remus no es de lo que se quedan enojados mucho tiempo. Voy a hablar con él mañana en la mañana. Buenas noches, Sirius.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.

Pero Remus no estuvo en el desayuno a la siguiente mañana y no llegó a la primera clase hasta diez minutos después de que hubiera empezado. Le restaron diez puntos a Gryffindor pero aún así se las arregló para evitar a Hermione y no hablar con ella.

Para la cena de esa noche, Hermione no había podido acercarse ni un minuto a Remus sola. Se sentó en contra de su voluntad con James, Sirius, Lily y Peter y picó su comida. Los otros intentaron mantenerla en la conversación, pero luego dejaron sus intentos al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba interesada en la conversación.

A media cena Peter se disculpó y se retiró. A excepción de Lily, ninguno de ellos se sintió mal de que se fuera. Aunque le habían prometido a Hermione que se iban a portar bien con él y que no lo tratarían de una manera diferente, muchas veces era difícil para James y especialmente para Sirius mantener sus temperamentos con él. Peter encontraba muchas excusas para limitar su tiempo con ellos.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de que Peter se hubiera retirado, cuando Hermione empujó su plato en la mesa.

-Hermione, apenas comiste,- dijo Lily.

-Lo siento,- dijo Hermione. –Sólo que no tengo hambre.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Remus?- sugirió Lily. No le gustaba que sus amigos se pelearan.

-Lo haría,- dijo Hermione. –No quiere hablar conmigo. Me gustaría…- hizo una pausa. –No importa,- se volteó y caminó por el pasillo central para llegar a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Antes de que terminara de salir vio a Remus entrar. Sus ojos se cruzaron y Remus parecía querer escapar.

-Hola,- dijo Hermione con suavidad cuando se encontraron.

-Hola,- dijo él igualmente incómodo. Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo hasta que Remus habló de nuevo. –Pensé que ya te habrías ido para este momento.

-No.

-¿Decidiste quedarte?- preguntó él, casi con esperanzas.

-No,- replicó quedamente. –Pensaba en irme el viernes.

-Oh,- dijo Remus fríamente.

-Remus, yo…

-Buena suerte, Hermione,- interrumpió antes de continuar su camino hacia sus amigos, que en ese momento los estaban viendo desde su lugar.

Hermione apretó los dientes con furia, pero no respondió. Aceleró su salida del Gran Comedor.

James, Sirius y Lily se quedaron viendo a Remus mientras éste se sentaba.

-Creo que no tenemos que preguntar cómo fue eso,- dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.

-Muérete, Sirius,- dijo Remus.

-Remus,- empezó Lily amablemente. –Si sólo hablaran entre ustedes…

-Sin ofender, Lily,- interrumpió Remus, pero no tienes idea de lo que es esto, así que si fuera tú no opinaría nada al respecto.

Lily se vio ofendida. –Sea lo que sea por lo que estén peleando,- dijo pronunciando claramente cada palabra. –Es de niños hacerle la ley del hielo.

-No le estoy aplicando la ley del hielo,- argumentó Remus. –Ella es la que…

-Ella es la que quiere hablar contigo,- argumentó Lily de regreso. –Ella no quiere pelear.

Remus miró a James, quien había estado sentado en silencio durante el intercambio de opiniones.

James sacudió la cabeza. –Lo siento, amigo. Lily tiene razón. Considerando todas las circunstancias,- dijo con cuidado. –Creo que deberías de hablar con ella, cuanto antes mejor.

-¿Y ustedes qué saben?- dijo Remus malhumoradamente. Puso sus brazos en la mesa y recargó la cabeza en ellos. Después de cinco minutos de silencio se levantó con enojo y se dirigió a la salida del Gran Comedor.

-Checaría en la biblioteca si fuera tú,- le gritó Sirius a Remus. Éste nada más le respondió con un gesto grosero de la mano sin voltearlo a ver antes de desaparecer por las puertas.

-Ahora,- dijo Lily dirigiendo su atención a James y a Sirius. –Ustedes dos me van a decir por qué pelean.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hermione se dirigía a la biblioteca, aunque ésta era una decisión inconsciente. Ella realmente nada más estaba paseando por el castillo, su mente en Remus y en nadie ni nada más. Había esperado poder hablar con él para hacerlo entender. Odiaba pelear con él. La hacía sentir tan sola.

-¿Cómo pude permitirme enamorarme de él?- se susurró a sí misma. Muchas veces había pensado que ese movimiento no había sido uno de los más brillantes, aunque, para ser honesta, enamorarse de él había sido una de las experiencias más lindas de toda su vida. Suspiró. No tenía sentido arrepentirse ni analizarlo. Lo amaba y siempre lo haría, era algo que ella sabía casi por instinto.

Hermione volteó en un pasillo y caminó por el que llevaba a la biblioteca. Se sonrió a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta a dónde iba. 'Podría estudiar un poco,' pensó. 'No tiene sentido empapar mi cuarto.'

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando oyó las inconfundibles voces de Peter y de Snape. Sacó su varita y se movió hacia donde creía que ellos estaban. Si Snape estaba molestando a Peter, ella le pondría un alto antes de que él supiera qué le había pegado.

Se acercó más a donde estaban y escuchó con cautela y atención.

-Ya te dije que no me importa Pettigrew,- lo cortó Snape.

-Pero te estoy diciendo Severus. Significa algo. Lo sé,- le regresó Peter.

-Suficiente,- dijo Severus. –Si no tienes otra cosa que decir, voy a regresar a las Mazmorras de Slytherin.

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás, expectante a que Snape la descubriera.

-Espera, Severus,- rogó Peter. –Sólo óyeme,- Hermione no oyó a Snape responder, pero éste debió de haberse esperado porque Peter continuó. –Por lo que he estado escuchando de Remus, Sirius y James, ella va a ir al Departamento de Misterios. Por eso están peleados.

-Bueno, ¿y por qué no dijiste eso antes?- lo cortó Snape. –Esto no es un juego, Pettigrew. Dime lo que sabes.

-Él no quiere que ella vaya,- dijo Peter con extrañeza.

-Sí,- le regresó Snape impaciente, -¿pero por qué?

-No lo sé,- dijo Peter quedamente.

-Realmente eres inútil, o no, Pettigrew,- dijo Snape burlonamente. -¿Por qué va a ir al Ministerio?

-No lo sé,- dijo Peter de nuevo.

-Entonces supongo que lo tienes que averiguar,- dijo Snape con frialdad. –Si el Señor Oscuro quiere avanzar con sus planes tenemos que saberlo ya.

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro de asombro e inmediatamente después se tapó la boca. Empezó a retroceder, pero Peter y Snape ya estaban casi sobre ella. Snape la desarmó rápidamente y ambos la acorralaron y presionaron contra la pared. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- gruñó Snape.

-Cómo pudiste, Peter,- le escupió, ignorándolo.

Snape observó el pasillo. –Todos deben de estar terminando la cena o ya la terminaron. No me puedo arriesgar a ser visto con ella. ¿Puedo confiar en que le vas a hacer el hechizo desmemorizante?

Peter asintió una vez y Snape le dio la varita de Hermione, cosa que él guardó rápidamente. –Qué mal que no tengamos tiempo de ir por Veritas Serum,- dijo Snape. –Asegúrate de que no se acuerde de nada.

Ambos retrocedieron, pero continuaron apuntándola con sus varitas. Hermione sabía que su mejor oportunidad para escaparse sería cuando Snape se fuera así que se quedó quieta.

Snape se fue y Hermione le dirigió su atención a Peter. Éste estaba sosteniendo la varita en alto y Hermione supo que había una gran probabilidad de que éste terminara como el profesor Lockhart, pasando el resto de sus días en San Mungo. Peter era un inútil para Encantamientos.

-Peter, por favor,- ella empezó.

-Cállate, Hermione,- la cortó Peter y ella pudo ver cómo éste estaba disfrutando la posición en la que estaban. -¿Ya no eres tan lista, o sí?

-Peter, no sabes lo que haces,- rogó Hermione.

Peter sonrió. –Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo,- alzó su varita y Hermione cerró sus ojos y se preparó a sí misma para un hechizo que nunca llegó. Oyó a alguien acercarse con rapidez por su izquierda. Ambos ella y Peter voltearon un segundo antes de ver a alguien taclear a Peter, terminando ambos en el piso.

Remus no se molestó en usar su varita para hechizar a Peter. Primero le pegó en el estómago, haciendo que Peter se doblara y luego su puño hizo contacto con la barbilla de Peter.

Peter y la varita de Hermione salieron volando. Hermione rápidamente agarró la suya y apuntó a Peter, pero no iba a obtener ningún buen resultado pues no estaba claro exactamente hacia dónde estaba verdaderamente apuntando. Sólo podía ver cómo su novio hacía papilla a Peter. Hubo un punto en el que Peter se las arregló para darle un puñetazo a Remus en la costilla pero esto sólo sirvió para enfurecerlo más.

-Remus, para,- gritó Hermione. –Es suficiente.- Podía oír a todos salir del Gran Comedor y temía que hubiera profesores entre ellos.

Remus la ignoró. Paró a Peter y lo empujó contra una pared. -¿Intentaste matarla, traidor?- le dijo.

-¡Pelea!- gritó alguien desde el pasillo. Inmediatamente una avalancha de gente se vino.

Hermione puso su mano sobre el brazo de Remus. Peter miró sobre el hombro de Remus y divisó como a veinte estudiantes o más avanzando hacia ellos. –Aléjate de mí, _hombre lobo_,- gritó.

Hubo un inmediato murmullo. Hermione suspiró de asombro y apretó más su mano al brazo de Remus. Él se quedó quieto y miró a Peter, cuyos labios estaban curveados dándole forma a una pequeña sonrisa. Remus retrocedió unos pasos de Peter, sintiendo la mirada de todos en su espalda.

Peter se dejó caer a sus pies en la pared. –Dejarme hecho papilla no me va a impedir a decirles a todos la verdad, Remus,- dijo Peter en voz alta casi grito. –Toda la escuela se va a enterar de lo que eres.

Remus se acercó más a él, pero Hermione se puso en medio de los dos. –No lo hagas,- susurró con determinación. –Sólo empeorarás las cosas.- Lo empujó hacia atrás de nuevo, intentando hacerle camino. Todo su cuerpo estaba como suelto y él dejó que ella lo conduciera a donde fuera. Sin soltar a Remus , se volteó hacia Peter dijo en voz muy baja, de manera que nada más él la oyera. –Te juro que te voy a hacer pagar por esto. Ni Voldemort va a ser capaz de protegerte de mí.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron y no estaba segura si fue por la amenaza o por haber dicho el nombre del Señor Oscuro. No le importaba. Alejó a Remus y le dolió ver cómo mientras pasaba con él los estudiantes se hacían a un lado. O Remus no lo notó o no le importó la respuesta de todos ellos.

Llegó a la Torre de Gryffindor lo más rápido que pudo con él. Fueron directamente a su cuarto, el cual, gracias a Dios, estaba vacío. Él se sentó con pesadez en su cama. Ella lo miró con cautela, sin estar segura de qué decir o cómo empezar.

-Se acabó,- dijo quedamente. –Las cartas vendrán mañana o pasado y para el lunes ya me van a haber expulsado.

-No,- dijo Hermione convincente. Se sentó al lado de él y tomó su mano lastimada con la suya propia. A Remus le recorrió un escalofrío cuando sintió el contacto de algo con sus nudillos raspados. Ella sostuvo su mano con más gentileza aún, la condujo a sus labios y la besó. –No te van a expulsar. Dumbledore no lo permitiría. No has hecho nada mal.

Dejó caer sus hombros. –Nadie querría que su hijo fuera a una escuela donde hay un hombre lobo. Está bien,- dijo, pero su voz sonaba muerta. –Siempre supe que éste día vendría. Lo puedo aceptar.

-No hables así,- rogó Hermione. –Vamos a salir de ésta. No es tan malo como crees. Eres muy popular y James y Sirius van a dar la cara por ti también.- Ella ya había empezado a llorar. –Yo hechizaría a cualquiera que te moleste.

Esto hizo que a Remus le apareciera una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. –Entonces puedo ver el lado positivo escondiéndome detrás de mi novia y de mis dos mejores amigos por el resto de mi vida.

-No bromees,- lloriqueó ella. –Oh, todo esto es mi culpa.

-No, no lo es,- dijo con seguridad. Él la abrazó acomodándola entre sus brazos. –No te lastimó, ¿o sí?

-No, pero Remus, está en nuestra contra definitivamente. Peter es un mortífago. Lo oí hablando con Snape. Están planeando algo del lado de Voldemort.

-¿Planeando qué?

-No lo sé, Peter ha estado husmeando y buscando información entre nosotros. Él sabe que voy a ir al Ministerio. Le dijo a Snape.

-¿Crees que sepa que eres del futuro?- preguntó Remus.

-No, no creo que sepa eso todavía. Remus, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé,- dijo Remus con suavidad, apretándola aún más a él. Fueron interrumpidos por varios pasos acelerados que indicaban que alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras. La puerta se abrió rápidamente, dejando entrar a Sirius, a James y a Lily. Todos se miraron entre ellos.

-Ya oyeron entonces,- dijo Remus quedamente.

-Todos están hablando de eso en la sala común,- reconoció James.

-Eso fue rápido,- dijo Remus con amargura.

-Aparentemente había unos cuatro o cinco Gryffindors que te vieron darle una paliza al bicho de Peter y lo oyeron decirte que eras un hombre lobo. Están acomodando todas las piezas juntas ahora en la sala común,- dijo Sirius.

-Nos bombardearon de preguntas apenas entramos a la sala común,- dijo Lily.

-Nos dirigimos directamente aquí,- terminó James.

-¿Por qué estaban peleando?- preguntó Lily.

-Estaba a punto de atacar a Hermione,- explicó Remus. –Es un mortífago.

Lily le lanzó una mirada a Hermione. Hermione se sorprendió de ver desconfianza en sus ojos. -¿Por qué dices eso?

-Lo oí hablando con Snape,- dijo Hermione. –Están planeando algo para el Señor Oscuro.

-No lo creo,- dijo Lily dudosamente.

-Créelo, Lily,- dijo James. –Hay más cosas pasando de las que sabes.

-¡Entonces explícamelas, James!- gritó. –Estoy cansada de estar en la oscuridad. Los cuatro de ustedes tienen algo entre manos y no me agrada ser dejada a un lado.

James miró a Hermione, quien negó con la cabeza lentamente.

A Lily se le empañaron sus ojos. –Le estás pidiendo permiso a ella,- dijo con frialdad. –No sabía que tuviéramos secretos entre nosotros,- le dijo a James.

-No es su secreto como para contarlo,- interrumpió Sirius.

-Me gustaría poder decirte Lily,- dijo Hermione. –Pero no puedo.- Hizo una pausa. –Dumbledore no nos dejaría,- mintió Hermione.

-¿Así que Dumbledore sabe?

-Sí,- dijo Hermione rápidamente, viendo cómo eso parecía aliviar un poco a Lily.

-Odio cambiar el tema,- interrumpió Sirius. -¿Pero qué vamos a hacer con lo de Remus?

Lily y James le dieron a Remus miradas comprensivas. Él se paró con enojo, casi pegándole a Hermione. –No hagan eso,- dijo mordazmente. –No quiero su compasión. No la quiero y no la necesito.

-No estamos teniendo compasión por ti, Moony,- dijo James con calma. –Sólo estamos preocupados por ti.

-Pues no se preocupen mejor,- lo cortó Remus. –Estaría maldito y decepcionado si dejo que Peter arruine mi vida.- Hermione sonrió abiertamente detrás de él. El enojo era definitivamente mejor que la autocompasión y depresión.

-Así es,- acordó ella. –No lo dejaremos ganar. Pase lo que pase, nos enfrentaremos juntos.

Remus volteó a verla. -¿Juntos?- preguntó.

Ella asintió. –No me voy a ir a ningún lado. Lo prometo.- Él abrió sus brazos y ella fue voluntariosa a ellos. –Lo prometo,- repitió.

Los cinco amigos se quedaron hasta tarde en la noche hablando. En un punto de ésta James y Lily se fueron a la sala común y le gritaron a todos que se fueran a dormir, pero regresaron casi inmediatamente. Como por las dos de la mañana Lily en contra de su voluntad dio las buenas noches. Eventualmente Sirius y James se fueron a sus camas y se quedaron dormidos rápidamente, dejando a Remus y a Hermione relativamente solos.

-Supongo que debo de regresar a mi cuarto,- dijo Hermione.

-Quédate,- dijo Remus.

Ella sonrió. –No debería.

Él tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. –No quiero estar solo esta noche,- dijo quedamente.

-Está bien,- dijo ella en contra de su voluntad. –Sólo déjame ir a cambiarme.

Remus fue a su baúl y tomó una camisa larga. –Puedes usar esto si quieres,- dijo, ofreciéndosela.

Ella la tomó con una sonrisa. –Voltéate,- le ordenó. Él lo hizo obedientemente. Él la podía oír cambiarse detrás de él. –Okei, ya estoy,- anunció ella.

Él se volteó para encontrarla en su camisa, en su cama, con las cobijas subidas hasta la cintura. Tomó aire antes de meterse con ella y cerrar las cortinas de su cama. Se acomodó al lado de ella y agarró la parte de debajo de su propia camisa. -¿Te importa?- Ella negó con la cabeza y él se quitó la camisa y luego la aventó a través de las cortinas. Se recostaron, ambas cabezas descansando en la almohada de Remus. Él acomodó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la volteó de manera que estuvieran cómodos uno contra otro.

-Te amo,- susurró él en la oscuridad.

-No tanto como yo te amo,- le contestó jalando el brazo de Remus aún más alrededor de ella y cerrando los ojos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyyy, qué les pareció?, haha cmo stann? Espero que muy bn .. lo siento por haberme tardado tanto… pero adivinen qué?? Ya salí de vacaciones y les voy a regalar cmo cuatro capitulos antes de irme de viaje cmo recompensa (: espero que les agraden… este esta algo triste pero cmo quiera me gusta pss cuidence mucho y dejen sus firmas.. que son recibidas cn cariño .

caro :D


	18. El Presentimiento

18. Un presentimiento

Hermione sintió que la sacudían violentamente. Después de una noche tan pacífica no era la manera más linda de ser despertada.

-Despiértate, Hermione,- ordenó James.

Hermione abrió sus ojos perezosamente. -¿Qué pasa?- podía a ver a Sirius y a James parados a un lado.

Remus se sentó en la cama a su lado y dio un bostezo. -¿Qué está pasando?

-Dumbledore viene,- dijeron al unísono. Remus y Hermione tiraron inmediatamente las cobijas al suelo y saltaron de la cama.

-Aquí, Hermione,- dijo James pasándole su capa de invisibilidad. Se la echó sobre la cabeza y ella se fue a un rincón del cuarto. Unos cuantos segundos después, Dumbledore entró.

-Qué bien que los tres estén despiertos,- dijo Dumbledore sonriente. Se acercó a Remus. -¿Cómo estás Remus?

-Bien, señor.

Dumbledore respiró hondo. –Bueno, parece que tu secreto está descubierto.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Y es verdad que fue el sr. Pettigrew el que lo publicó?

-Sí.

Dumbledore meneó la cabeza. -Eso es lo más decepcionante.

-Profesor, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?- preguntó Remus.

-¿Pasar?

-Sí, a mí. ¿Me van a expulsar?

-Claro que no,- dijo Dumbledore rápidamente. –No has hecho nada mal, hijo.

Remus sonrió abiertamente, su alivio era evidente.

-Pero temo que estos últimos días en el colegio van a ser algo difíciles para ti.

Remus asintió. –Siempre supe que tendría que enfrentarme a esto.

-Afortunadamente,- dijo Dumbledore, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Remus. –Sólo quedan unos dos meses antes de que tengas que tomar los Extraordinarios. Sé que vas a enfrentar esto de una manera responsable. Pero tengo que pedirte que no respondas a los que te provoquen, pues tus acciones estarán más vigiladas que las de cualquier otro.

-Lo entiendo, señor. No lo defraudaré,- dijo Remus firmemente.

Dumbledore palmeó su hombro y sonrió. –Sé que no lo harás, Remus. Nunca me has dado ninguna razón para no estar más que orgulloso,- dijo Dumbledore con apoyo y se fue.

Tan pronto como estuvo segura de que se había ido, Hermione se quitó la capa. –Gracias,- le dijo a James agradecida mientras le devolvía la capa.

-Cuando quieras,- contestó James.

Hermione se volteó y empezó a recoger la ropa que había aventado por la cama de Remus la noche anterior y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Remus.

-Regreso a mi cuarto para vestirme,- le contestó. –Volveré en veinte minutos, así que será mejor que ustedes tres se apuren.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó James.

-Para poder desayunar,- dijo Hermione, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-No,- dijo Remus. –No voy a ir.

-Sí, sí vas,- dijo Hermione volteándose hacia él. –No te vas a pasar lo que te queda del año aquí encerrado. Vamos a ir a desayunar todos y luego vamos a ir a clase como si nada hubiera pasado, porque no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

-Hermione,- protestó Remus. –Todos van a murmurar.

-Van a hablar más de esto si nos escondemos.- Volvió hacia él. –Mira, sé que estás nervioso, pero tenemos que enfrentarnos a esto. No le vamos a dar a nadie la impresión equivocada de que pueden lastimarnos,- dijo tercamente. El corazón de Remus casi se derrite con el uso del plural en Hermione. Ella le dio un pequeño abrazo y un beso para después irse. –Ahora, apúrense y alístense.- Con esto se fue del cuarto y dejó a los tres chicos sin habla.

Sirius fue el primero en decir lo que todos estaban pensando. –Hoy nos vamos a divertir mucho,- dijo sarcásticamente. Todos se rieron, su comentario pareció quitar la tensión que había en el cuarto.

-Sugiero que hagamos lo que dijo,- dijo James y todos se empezaron a vestir. –Tengo el presentimiento de que hablaba en serio y va a llevarnos en veinte minutos, vestidos o no.

Como lo había prometido, Hermione regresó en veinte minutos, pero con alguien más. Lily seguía recogiéndose el cabello en una cola de caballo mientras Hermione la llevaba hacia el cuarto de los chicos. -¿Listos?

James seguía pasando un cepillo por su cabello.

-Nunca lo lograrás aplacar, James,- lo picó Lily.

Él le guiñó un ojo y tiró el cepillo a su cama. Luego llevó su mano a su cabeza y alborotó su cabello.

-Para,- rió Lily, avanzando hacia él y quitando la mano del cabello. –Sabes cuánto odio que hagas eso.

-Por eso lo hago,- dijo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lily para acercarla y darle un beso. –Buenos días,- susurró.

-Buenos días,- susurró Lily de regreso.

Hermione caminó hacia Remus. -¿Listo?- preguntó. Él asintió, pero su cara decía que la última cosa que quería hacer era dejar el cuarto. Ella le sonrió comprensivamente y le dio un beso rápido. –Saldrá bien,- le susurró. –Lo prometo.

-¿No hay beso para mí?- se quejó Sirius. James le mandó un beso ruidoso y todos se rieron.

Bajaron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Sólo había unos cuantos alumnos de primero y de segundo rondando por ahí pero cuando los vieron bajar rápidamente se empezaron a ir. Hermione apretó su puño y los observó hasta que el último se fue. Pudo sentir a Remus ponerse tenso al lado de ella. –Remus,- dijo de repente. –Creo que dejé mi suéter en tu cuarto anoche. ¿Podrías ir por él, por favor?

-Sí, claro,- murmuró y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Hermione estuvo viendo las escaleras hasta que desapareció. –Ahora, escúchenme todos,- dijo rápidamente volteando a ver a James, a Sirius y a Lily. –Tengo un plan que creo que va a garantizar que nadie se meta con Remus después de hoy.

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron todos ansiosamente.

Hermione respiró hondo. –Nosotros cuatro vamos a maldecir, hechizar y embrujar a cualquiera que intente hacerle algo hoy.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio,- dijo James con una sonrisa cada vez más grande.

-Estoy más que seria,- dijo Hermione. –Después de que acabemos con cualquiera hoy, nadie va a atreverse a meterse con él de nuevo.

-Hermione, ¿tienes idea de cuántos problemas nos vamos a conseguir?- dijo Sirius.

-Claro que sí, pero estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme.

-Yo también,- dijo Lily. Todos miraron a Lily con asombro. –No me vean con esa cara,- dijo. -¿Qué es una semana de detención si con eso garantizamos que Remus no sea perseguido?- Hermione la abrazó. Nunca le había estado tan agradecida. Lily le respondió el abrazo. –No eres la única que lo quieres, Hermione.

-Lo sé,- dijo Hermione sonriendo. –Me alegro de que no lo sea.

-Esperen un segundo,- interrumpió James. –Oyeron lo que dijo Dumbledore esta mañana. Dijo que no podíamos responder aunque nos provocaran. Sólo hará las cosas peores.

-No, dijo que Remus no podía responder. Remus no va a alzar una mano. Por eso nosotros tenemos que hacerlo,- contestó Hermione.

-No conoces a Remus,- dijo Sirius. –Si sacamos nuestras varitas él también lo hará.

-Entonces yo lo voy a desarmar. Hoy no va a tirar ningún hechizo,- dijo Hermione simplemente. –Miren, sólo es un día, dos cuando mucho.- Esperó que sus amigos no la decepcionaran.

-Estamos contigo, Hermione,- dijo Sirius sonriendo, porque él realmente lo iba a disfrutar.

-Nosotros también,- dijo James contestando por Lily.

-Sabía que podía contar con ustedes,- echó una mirada a su izquierda para ver si Remus venía. –Ni una palabra a Remus,- dijo en voz muy baja para que nada más ellos escucharan.

-Hermione, no pude encontrar tu suéter por ningún lado, ¿estás segura de que lo dejaste ahí?- preguntó.

-Humm… qué raro. Bueno, no importa. Sólo vamos a desayunar, ¿sí? Muero de hambre.

Caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor alrededor de Remus como si fuera el presidente o algo por el estilo. Cada uno tenía la mano derecha en el bolsillo con la varita bien agarrada. El Gran Comedor nunca había estado tan silencioso. Era casi desconcertante, pero hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para ignorar el silencio. Una vez que se sentaron, el ruido normal regresó y aunque intentaron escuchar bien, no lograron captar ninguna conversación ajena.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, nadie tenía apetito. Todos estaban en alerta. Después de unos veinte minutos de conversación forzada y tensa y de estar empujando la comida por sus platos, decidieron irse y llegar a clase temprano.

Apenas llegaron a las puertas dobles de la entrada, se oyó detrás de ellos una llamada de lobo. Antes de que cualquiera de los otros pudiera reaccionar, Lily había enviado un conjuro a la mesa de Slytherin. Le dio a un niño que tenía cara de torpe y con resultados grotescos. El cabello café oscuro que había estado enmarañado en su cabeza empezaba a brotar por toda su cara y manos.

-¡Señorita Evans!- se oyó el grito desde la mesa de profesores.

Lily estaba que hervía. –Si quiere comportarse como un animal, entonces puede también verse como uno.- Volteó hacia sus amigos y sonrió. –Uno menos. Vayan chicos. Los veré en clase.- James le dio un apretón en la mano antes de que ella se dirigiera hacia el frente del Gran Comedor. Hermione no pudo quitar su sonrisa mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-Ésa es mi chica,- dijo James orgullosamente mientras Sirius y Hermione se reían.

Remus se veía muy solemne. –Le pondrán una detención por hacer magia en el Gran Comedor.

-Quizás,- admitió Hermione. Le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro y luego deslizó su brazo por el de él. –Nos daremos cuenta de lo que le pasó cuando la veamos en clase.- Se adelantó con él, dejando que Sirius y James los siguieran.

Eran los únicos que habían llegado al salón de Transformaciones y se sentaron en los asientos de siempre al final del salón. Esto era algo que Hermione siempre odió, pero en ese momento estaba verdaderamente agradecida. Sería mucho más fácil echar un ojo a los otros estudiantes desde atrás del salón que de enfrente.

Los otros que estaban en séptimo fueron entrando lentamente a la sala. Muchos pasaban rápido sin decir una palabra, pero unos cuantos alentaban el paso sólo para darles una sonrisa de aliento. Lily llegó al mismo tiempo que la profesora McGonagall. Tomó su asiento usual al lado de James y todos se inclinaron hacia ella para saber cuál sería su castigo.

-Una noche de detención,- dijo casi orgullosa. –Y bien lo vale.

-¿Qué estabas pensando?- siseó Remus. –Eso fue estúpido.

Lily miró a Remus severamente. –No, lo que él hizo fue estúpido. Y nunca más lo volverá a hacer.

-Señorita Evans, señor Lupin, la clase ha empezado,- dijo la profesora McGonagall con dureza desde adelante. Todos dirigieron su atención al frente del salón, estaban dispuestos a arriesgar mucho ese día, pero no la ira de McGonagall. Ninguno de ellos era tan valiente.

Se las arreglaron para pasar todas las clases casi sin incidentes. Hermione sospechó que la respuesta tan fuerte de Lily en el desayuno había hecho que todos menos los más descarados se mordieran la lengua en caso de que hubieran querido añadir algo. Para el final de la cena ya estaban todos cansados.

Remus se paró antes que todos y le tendió su mano a Hermione. -¿Lista?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione, confusa.

-Tenemos una cita en pie, ¿no es así?,- dijo sonriente.

Una mirada de preocupación cruzó la cara de Hermione. –Quizá no deberíamos esta noche. Quizá lo mejor sería quedarnos todos juntos.

-Es jueves, James y Sirius tienen práctica de Quidditch,- declaró Remus, aún con su mano estirada.

-No tenemos que ir,- ofreció James. –Creo que Hermione tiene razón. Deberíamos de estar juntos esta noche. Podemos ir a la biblioteca y estudiar.

Remus miró a sus amigos incrédulo. –¿Prefieren ir a la biblioteca a estudiar que jugar Quidditch?- Se sentó de nuevo y miró severamente a todos. –Sé lo que están intentando hacer y en verdad lo aprecio, en serio, pero no pueden ser mis guardaespaldas por el resto de sus vidas. Ni siquiera yo querría eso. Además,- dijo volteando hacia Hermione. –Dijiste que debíamos de actuar como si todo fuera normal. Acuérdense, no escondernos.

-Tienes razón,- acordó Hermione, pero aún así se sentía nerviosa.

-Claro que tengo razón. Vamos,- dijo poniéndose de pie de nuevo. Hermione se paró algo indispuesta y con una mirada hacia atrás dejó que él se la llevara del Gran Comedor.

Hicieron su recorrido nocturno alrededor de las orillas del lago. –Hoy no estuvo tan mal,- comentó Remus. –Pudo haber estado peor.

-Sí,- acordó de nuevo Hermione. –Pudo haber estado.

-Has estado genial hoy,- dijo con suavidad. Ella sólo sonrió. –Mejor de lo que yo fui contigo,- terminó con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿No te acuerdas lo que estuvimos haciendo hace como cuarenta y ocho horas en este mismo lugar?

Hermione encogió los hombros. –Estábamos discutiendo.

Él se rió. -¿No es ésa una manera educada de decir que yo estaba siendo un imbécil cabeza de puerco?

-Remus,- dijo ella riéndose. –No eres un imbécil. Yo no estaba muy comprensiva sobre tu punto. Sólo estaba pensando en mí misma.

-Eso no es verdad,- interrumpió Remus. –La cosa es, casi nunca piensas en ti misma. Y la vez que necesitabas algo de mí, yo fui demasiado egoísta como para dártelo.

-Ya no importa ahora,- dijo Hermione. –Creo que realmente no necesito lo que antes creía que necesitaba.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

Hermione hizo una pausa. –Creo que estoy diciendo que he decidido no ir al Departamento de Misterios.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué el repentino cambio de opinión?

Ella encogió los hombros. –Es sólo que ya no es importante para mí.- Él frunció el ceño con preocupación. Ella dejó de caminar y lo jaló para la volteara a ver a la cara. –Tú eres importante para mí, Remus. No te quiero dejar.- Respiró hondo. –Te amo.

Él sonrió suavemente. –Lo sé, yo también te amo.

-No, quiero decir que realmente te amo. Aún más que el día en que te lo dije por primera vez,- dijo Hermione. –He intentado imaginarme cómo sería mi vida si regreso a casa y sé que si me tengo que ir y me obligan, sería miserable. No te quiero dejar. Pero tengo tanto miedo.

Él dio un paso hacia enfrente para estar más cerca de ella y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, empujándola hacia él. -¿De qué tienes miedo?

-De perderte,- lo susurró en una voz tan baja que él apenas la oyó.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado, Hermione,- le aseguró.

-Remus, cosas horribles le pasan a los magos que intentan cambiar el tiempo. Ya puse a andar muchas cosas y estoy perdiendo el control. Podía sentir las vibraciones de la risa de Remus contra su pecho y se separó un poco de él para verlo a la cara. -¿Qué?

-Nunca tuviste control,- dijo.

-No es chistoso,- dijo ella. Su voz temblaba cuando continuó. –Algo viene. No sé qué ni cuándo, pero lo puedo sentir. Creo que antes de que termine todo, pagaré por todo lo que hice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm… eiii adivinen quee:P subi a super poquitoss dias de haber subido antess yei yei deee haha bn.. en este momento estoy algo simpleee. De regalo aquí el cap, espero que no tenga tantos errores de ortografiaa .. por cierto en los otros caps lo dije pero lo repitoo xD el fic no es mioo.

_Disclaimer: __**J.K. Rowling**__ todos los personajes le pertenecen solo a ella yalgunos del fic que no salen en los libros a la autora del fic original __**This Time Around**__ que es __**Disneydoll0424**_.

Bn.. era todo lo que quería decir… y a los que esten de vacaciones que padreee!! Disfrutenlas muchoo. Yo tmb ya sali :P y es lo mehooor!! Por eso puedo traducir mas xP.. firmas seran agradecidass y contestadass n.n cuídense!!

caroo :D

p.d.: a quien quiera puede pasar a leer el otro fic.. esta en español y tmb es traducción de uno que esta genial y es de cmo comedia (: se llama** Bring It On**.


	19. El ensayo de Pociones

19. El ensayo de Pociones

Remus y Hermione decidieron regresar antes y caminaron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor en un silencio relativo. El día había estado lleno de estrés para los dos y ambos estaban felices de que se terminara al fin.

Remus seguía algo perturbado por el comentario que Hermione le hizo en el lago. Si no hubiera temblado en sus brazos de la manera en que lo hizo, se lo hubiera tomado más a la ligera, pero podía darse cuenta que realmente estaba preocupada.

-Hermione,- dijo tentativamente. –No te preocupes. Nada te va a pasar.

-No es por mí por la que estoy preocupada,- dijo. –Puedo cuidarme sola. Es por ustedes.

Él sonrió y pasó su brazo alrededor del hombro de ella. –No te preocupes, podemos cuidarnos.- Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no se sentía mejor. –Sólo quiero que este día se acabe,- dijo en un suspiro.

Hermione asintió. –Lo sé.- Le dieron la contraseña a la señora gorda y entraron a la torre de Gryffindor. Los ojos de los Gryffindor que estaban sentados en la sala común instantáneamente se dirigieron a ellos. Muchos se voltearon, pero otros se les quedaron viendo descaradamente. -¿Por qué no nos vamos a tu cuarto un rato?- ofreció Hermione, lanzándole miradas de amenaza a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Remus no contestó, pero sin quitar su brazo de los hombros de Hermione, la guió hasta el cuarto.

Lily estaba parada fuera del cuarto de los chicos, su cara pálida. –Regresaron temprano,- tartamudeó.

-Sí,- contestó Hermione. –Estamos algo cansados.- Notó que Lily estaba temblando levemente. –Lily, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada,- dijo rápido. –Ey, ¿no tienen ganas de ir a la cocina y robarnos un postre? Creo que estoy teniendo un ataque dulce.

Hermione y Remus intercambiaron una mirada. –Lily, ¿estás segura de que estás bien?- preguntó Remus, su voz llena de preocupación.

Ella asintió. –Nunca mejor. ¿Y qué dicen? ¿Postre?- Desde dentro del cuarto oyeron ciertas maldiciones o conjuros. Remus iba a entrar, pero Lily puso una mano en su pecho para detenerlo. –Remus no,- le rogó. Él gentil, pero firmemente la hizo a un lado y entró al cuarto con Hermione pisándole los talones.

Cuando entró al cuarto, Hermione tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no gritar. En la pared del fondo, escrito con letras rojas "Muere Hombre Lobo." Ambos, James y Sirius tenían sus varitas afuera y estaban intentando desaparecer el graffiti que había en la pared. Se quedaron mirando a Remus.

-Fue un Gryffindor,- dijo con suavidad. Nadie respondió, pero todos sabían que estaba en lo correcto. Nadie más podía tener acceso al cuarto.

Hermione se hizo hacia delante y puso una mano que tranquilizaba sobre su hombro. –Vamos,- le susurró. –Salgamos de aquí.- Remus no se movió. –Vamos,- le urgió, tomándolo de la mano y haciendo que se volteara. Le lanzó una mirada a James y a Sirius. –Quiten eso de la pared,- dijo enojada.

Se llevó a Remus al único lugar donde estaba segura que no la molestarían. Cuando entraron a la sala de los menesteres, Hermione no pudo más que sonrojarse. Lo único que quería era un lugar en donde pudiera distraer a la mente de Remus de lo que acababan de ver, pero veía que había recibido más de lo que había pedido.

Se veía como un cuarto típico. Los muebles eran simples. Había una cama de tamaño medio de un lado del cuarto y del otro había un largo escritorio con una silla. Al lado del escritorio había un armario. El cuarto estaba levemente alumbrado, aunque Hermione no podía ver de dónde salía esa luz.

Remus suspiró y después se rió levemente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione.

-Éste es mi cuarto, el de mi casa.

-Oh,- dijo Hermione entendiendo. Claro, pensó. Necesitaba un lugar que lo confortara. Luego se sonrojó de nuevo acordándose de su pensamiento inicial.

Remus se movió alrededor del cuarto tocando cosas y abriendo cajones. –Esto es increíble. Todo está como en casa. Se volvió hacia Hermione. –Creo que lentamente este cuarto se está empezando a volver mi favorito del castillo.

Ella se acercó a él y puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de él. –Sé que es mío.- Él sonrió y se inclinó para besarla. Ella cerró sus ojos e intentó olvidarse de todo, menos de sentir los labios de él, lo que había en su mente. Se sostuvieron así y besaron por un buen rato, dejando de hacerlo sólo para tomar aire y era absolutamente necesario. Después de un rato él se separó de ella y Hermione gruñó en protesta.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó sin aliento.

-Tenemos que parar,- le regresó Remus.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no paro ahora, no seré capaz de parar después.

Hermione consideró esto y volvió a su abrazo. -¿Quién dice que quiero que pares después?- dijo suavemente, intentando no sonrojarse.

Él sonrió y la besó gentilmente. –Quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea especial. No quiero nada más en nuestras mentes cuando hagamos el amor más que nosotros mismos.

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza, preguntándose cómo era posible que él hiciera que cada vez ella lo amara más. -¿Me voy entonces?- le preguntó quedamente.

-No,- le regresó. –No te vayas. Durmamos aquí hoy, como anoche.

-Ok,- aceptó. Probablemente hubiera dicho que sí a cualquier cosa que le hubiera preguntado. Se fueron hacia la cama y ella se recargó en el antebrazo de él, quedando apoyada también en su hombro.

-Me encanta estar así de cerca de ti,- dijo. –Me gustaría quedarme así, para siempre.

Ella asintió de acuerdo. –Vete a dormir,- le susurró de regreso. –Estaré aquí mismo cuando despiertes.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

El fin de semana y la siguiente semana fue probablemente la peor en la vida de los merodeadores, aunque Sirius y James se la pasaban bromeando sobre tener un excelente entrenamiento como aurores. La única cosa buena de esto era que Peter se había ido a casa por una semana, con el pretexto de que su madre estaba enferma.

En la mañana del viernes el correo empezó y no había terminado todavía. Casi todo era correo feo hecho con odio y a veces en vociferadores. Aunque, la peor parte fue un pequeño paquete que contenía una estaca de plata. El paquete envió a Lily y a Hermione a la histeria y a James y a Sirius a la furia. Después de eso Dumbledore demandó que todo correo dirigido a Remus debería de ser revisado antes por él.

Fieles a su palabra, Hermione, Lily, James y Sirius defendían a diestra y siniestra a cualquiera que se atreviera a molestar a Remus. Más de una vez, se había visto obligados a desarmar a Remus, pero se las arreglaron para que él no mandara ni un solo hechizo a nadie. Para el final de la semana, cada uno tenía aproximadamente tres o cuatro detenciones cada uno.

Para Remus, peor que los nombres despectivos por los que le llamaban y las miradas sucias que recibía, era la forma en que sus amigos empezaban a ser excluidos. Para la mitad de la semana casi todos los anti-hombres lobo, que consistía en su mayoría Slytherins, no se molestaban en distinguir entre Remus y sus amigos. Ellos, claro, no se dejaron. Sólo los unió más.

Para el siguiente sábado, todos estaban definitivamente listos para el fin de semana. Estaban en su última clase del día, pociones con el profesor Phillips.

Al final de la clase, el profesor Phillips entregó los ensayos de Pociones de la semana anterior. Terminó por dárselos a James, Remus y a Lily antes de volver a su escritorio. Sirius y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de confusión.

-Clase, los voy a dejar salir unos cuantos minutos antes hoy. Disfruten su fin de semana y no olviden hacer las prácticas para los Éxtasis que les pasé al principio de la clase.- Todos empezaron a recoger sus libros. –Sr. Black, srita. Granger, quédense un momento,- dijo el profesor Phillips desde el frente de la clase.

Sirius y Hermione recogieron sus libros y se dirigieron al frente. –Los esperaremos afuera,- llamó Remus desde la puerta.

El profesor Phillips estaba sentado detrás del escritorio con una expresión muy seria en su cara. Esperó hasta que todos se fueran del salón antes de hablar. -¿Alguno de ustedes dos tiene algo que me quiera decir?

Hermione miró a Sirius y luego de regreso al profesor. –No, señor,- dijo, con la confusión evidente en su voz.

-No, señor,- repitió Sirius, oyéndose igualmente confundido.

Con un suspiro, el profesor Phillips abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó dos pedazos de pergamino. Los dejó enfrente de Sirius y de Hermione.

-Expliquen esto entonces,- les dijo, mostrándoselos con un movimiento de mano.

Sirius y Hermione se inclinaron para leer la primera parte de los pergaminos. –Éstos son nuestros ensayos, profesor,- dijo Sirius.

-Sigan leyendo,- les ordenó severamente.

Hermione leyó el pergamino rápidamente. Era su nombre el que estaba en la parte de arriba; el título y el primer párrafo eran suyos, pero no reconoció el segundo párrafo. Recogió el papel más cercano a Sirius y lo leyó rápidamente. Se dio cuenta de que del segundo párrafo en adelante eran idénticos al de ella.

-No entiendo,- se susurró a sí misma.

-Entonces quizás yo le puedo explicar,- dijo el profesor Phillips con los labios apretados. –Uno o los dos de ustedes se han estado copiando. Si confiesan en este momento le recomendaré al director que no los expulse.

Sirius miró intensamente a Hermione. Él había escrito el papel que estaba frente a ellos, pero no podía creer que ella se hubiese copiado. Hermione lo miró, su cara abanicada. Negó con la cabeza.

-Mr. Black, ¿tiene algo que decir?- preguntó el profesor Phillips. Sirius no sabía cómo responder. No acusaría a Hermione aunque su vida dependiera en ello, pero sabía que estaban en serios problemas.

-Profesor,- empezó Hermione tentativamente. –Yo no escribí ese papel.

-Ya veo,- dijo el profesor tristemente. –Señorita Granger, no sé cómo se veía a los tramposos en su otro colegio, pero al menos aquí, en Hogwarts, lo consideramos una grave ofensa. Si confiesa que se copió del ensayo del señor Black entonces no voy a tener otra opción, tendré que reprobarla en el período.

-Por favor, profesor,- interrumpió Hermione. –Usted no entiende. Éste no es el papel que yo entregué. ¡Nunca copiaría! ¡Nunca!

El profesor Phillips respiró hondo. -¿Es su nombre el que está en la parte superior del pergamino?

-Sí, señor,- contestó quedamente.

-Y el título y el primer párrafo, ¿son suyos también?

-Sí, señor,- dijo en voz aún más baja.

-Pero el resto no lo es.

-No, señor,- dijo firmemente.

-Bueno, creo que ya me perdí,- dijo casi sarcásticamente. -¿Cómo es que el resto de las palabras llegaron a su ensayo?

-No lo sé, señor.

El profesor Phillips volteó a ver con enojo a Sirius. –Señor Black, ¿es éste su pergamino?- Sirius miró de reojo a Hermione. –No la voltee a ver,- dijo con dureza. –Véame, ¿es éste su pergamino?

-Sí señor,- murmuró Sirius.

-¿Y se lo prestó a la señorita Granger para que se copiara?- De nuevo Sirius volteó a ver a Hermione y el profesor Phillips lo regañó de nuevo. –Véame a mí, no a ella.

-No señor, no se lo presté, pero yo…

-Eso es suficiente sr. Black. Se puede retirar.- Sirius no se movió. –Se puede retirar,- dijo el profesor Phillips con firmeza. Sirius se echó su mochila al hombro y dejó el aula en silencio. Una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta, el profesor Phillips volvió su atención a Hermione.

-Le daré una última oportunidad para que confiese, señorita Granger y antes de que conteste déjeme decirle que su futuro en Hogwarts está en juego.

Hermione intentó contener las lágrimas que intentaban escapar de sus ojos. –Se lo prometo profesor, nunca he copiado en mi vida.- Levantó el pergamino. –Éste no es el ensayo que yo entregué.

Él suspiró. –Estos ensayos no han dejado mi oficina desde que los recogí la semana pasada.- Su cara estaba llena de arrepentimiento mientras continuó. –Siento mucho hacer esto. Me parecía que usted era una bruja muy inteligente con un futuro prometedor, pero el hacer trampa no puede y no será tolerado. No tengo otra opción más que reprobarte. No le será permitido tomar su Éxtasis de Pociones al final del año.

El profesor Phillips tomó los pergaminos que estaban frente a él, se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio. –Me temo que tendrá que acompañarme al despacho del director.

Él se dirigió al final del salón y Hermione lo siguió con su cabeza gacha. Cuando salieron al pasillo, Hermione no pudo mirar a ninguno de sus amigos a los ojos.

-Profesor,- dijo Remus avanzando.

-No en este momento sr. Lupin,- lo despidió el profesor Phillips.

-Señor, realmente no puede creer que Hermione se haya copiado,- continuó Remus.

-Es simplemente ridículo, profesor,- añadió Lily. –Hermione nunca se copiaría.

El profesor Phillips se detuvo y se volteó hacia ellos. –Aprecio lo que están intentando hacer,- dijo con una voz más gentil. –Todos son muy buenos amigos, pero les tengo que insistir que regresen a la torre de Gryffindor ahora.

-¿No puede ver lo que han hecho?- dijo James con enojo.

-Sí,- acordó Sirius. –Hermione nunca se copió de mí. Obviamente ha sido alterado.

-Es suficiente,- dijo el profesor Phillips, si voz amable ya se había ido. –Regresen ya a la torre de Gryffindor antes de que les de una detención.

-Vayan,- les rogó Hermione. –No lo hagan peor.

El profesor Phillips continuó su camino al despacho del director mientras Hermione lo seguía con rapidez, dejando que sus amigos la miraran desde atrás.

El profesor hizo que Hermione esperara afuera de la oficina de Dumbledore mientras él entraba para hablar con él. Se sentó con la cabeza gacha intentando hallar desesperadamente la manera en que todo había pasado. Obviamente alguien había tomado su pergamino y lo había alterado de alguna manera, ¿pero cómo lo podía lo probar? Su única esperanza era que el profesor Dumbledore le creyera.

Después de unos veinte minutos la puerta de la oficina se abrió y se le pidió que entrara. Ella entró en silencio, y se le hizo muy difícil mirar a cualquiera de sus dos profesores a los ojos, así que mejor miró al piso, como si fuera la cosa más interesante que hubiera.

-Por favor siéntate, Hermione,- dijo el profesor Dumbledore con su voz gentil. Ella se sentó, sabiendo que se veía igual de miserable a como se sentía. –Estoy algo molesto por los comentarios hechos por el profesor Phillips,- empezó. -¿Podrías darme tu lado de la historia?

-Yo no copié,- dijo con firmeza. –Y francamente, señor,- continuó, el enojo de repente dominaba todos sus demás sentimientos. –Creo que usted debe de creerme. Creo que he probado,- hizo una pausa, temerosa de que su voz temblara o de que se le saliera alguna lágrima. –Creo que he probado que no soy ni deshonesta ni de poca confianza.

Hermione se enfureció cuando vio que la boca del director se curveaba levemente hacia arriba como si fuera el inicio de una sonrisa. Ella abrió su boca para continuar su discurso de enojo pero la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a James, Lily, Remus y Sirius.

-Lo sentimos por venir a su oficina sin invitación, profesor Dumbledore, pero tenemos pruebas de que Hermione no se copió,- dijo Lily respirando casi con dificultad. Era obvio que los cuatro se habían ido y venido corriendo para llegar.

Hermione miró a sus amigos con la duda en sus ojos, pero ninguno de ellos los cruzó con los de ella. Remus dio un paso al frente y puso unos pergaminos sobre la mesa del director. Dumbledore los recogió y los examinó, luego se volteó hacia el profesor Phillips. –Éstos son borradores de su ensayo de Pociones,- explicó Remus. –Hermione normalmente hace tres pero como puede ver hay cuatro ahí.

-Si ve con cuidado,- dijo Sirius haciéndose hacia delante. –Verá que su primer borrados es mejor que mi ensayo final. Hermione no tendría razones para copiarse.

-Es lógico que ha sido alterado,- dijo James. –Probablemente pensaron que podrían meter a Sirius y a Hermione en problemas.

Dumbledore sonrió y volteó hacia el profesor Phillips. –Creo que hemos oído suficiente, ¿o no, profesor?

El profesor Phillips seguía mirando de un borrador a otro. –Todos son muy buenos,- admitió. –Pero eso no explica cómo llegó el nombre de Hermione al pergamino.- Puso los otros boca debajo de vuelta al escritorio del director. –Aún así, Hermione tiene razón. Nunca nos ha dado ningún motivo para desconfiar de ella antes de hoy. De hecho, debo de admitir que es una de las brujas más prometedoras de las que he tenido de enseñar.- Se paró y miró a Hermione. –Le llevaré el pergamino a la profesora McGonagall para ver si está hechizado de alguna manera. Si lo está, te daré mi perdón público. En primer lugar, la verdad es que debí de haber ido con ella antes de acusarte.

-Gracias, profesor- susurró Hermione. Él le asintió amablemente y dejó el cuarto. Hermione saltó de su lugar y abrazó a Remus, rápidamente lo soltó para darles también un abrazo a Lily, James y a Sirius, en turno. Desde su escritorio, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta. Todos voltearon y vieron al director sonriendo.

-Me alegra que todo se haya solucionado tan rápido. Y señorita Granger, estaba en lo correcto cuando dijo que le debía creer y espero que usted me crea cuando le dije que le creí.

Ella asintió, sintiéndose propiamente avergonzada por haber pensado menos de él. –Lo siento, profesor.

-Querida,- dijo algo alivianado. –No tienes nada de qué pedir perdón. Siéntense, todos ustedes. Movió su varita e hizo que aparecieran unas silla adicionales y todos se sentaron rápidamente.

-Los he estado observando a todos esta semana y quería hacerles saber que estoy excepcionalmente orgullosos de todos. Se han enfrentado con algo que pocos magos han tenido que enfrentar en su vida y han respondido a los retos de la manera honorable que yo esperaba que lo hicieran.

Hermione sonrió orgullosamente, pero había algo que no cuadraba. Probablemente había hechizado en esa semana a más personas de las que había hechizado en toda su estancia en Hogwarts. Aunque sabía que en su corazón no había hecho nada mal, no esperaba orgullo por eso de ninguno de los profesores, menos del director. Pero de nuevo, Dumbledore siempre había caminado al retumbar de un tambor diferente.

-Eso ya está dicho, ahora creo que es tiempo de que discutamos de todas las detenciones que han acumulado esta semana.- Las sonrisas de sus caras inmediatamente se desvanecieron y Dumbledore se volvió a aclarar la garganta. –He decidido que van a pasar sus horas de detención en sus casas.

-¿En casa?- repitió Lily. -¿Nos va a enviar a casa?

-Creo que ustedes cinco necesitan un descanso de Hogwarts. Antes de que el profesor Phillips llegara a verme, estaba arreglando el asunto con sus familias para que los vean en la estación de King Cross esta tarde. Tomarán el Expreso de Hogwarts de regreso a Londres y regresarán el sábado en la tarde. La tarea del fin de semana les será perdonada y espero que se relajen y disfruten de la compañía de sus familias. –Ahora, váyanse. Necesitan empacar rápido. Los veré en una hora en la puerta de entrada para guiarlos a Hogsmeade.

Todos se levantaron y dejaron la oficina emocionados, menos Hermione. Ella se quedó sentada y cuando Remus notó que no lo seguía, esperó en la puerta, dejando que Remus, Sirius y Lily se adelantaran.

-Aparentemente,- empezó Dumbledore antes de que Hermione pudiera hablar. –El señor Lupin le ha hablado mucho de usted a sus padres y están ansiosos por conocerla. Si está de acuerdo, estará pasando estas "vacaciones" en casa de los Lupin.

Hermione sonrió abiertamente. Se levantó y rodeó el escritorio para abrazar a Dumbledore y darle un beso en la mejilla, como si fuera su padre de ese momento. –Gracias, señor,- susurró. Se volvió hacia Remus rápidamente. Entrelazaron sus manos antes de apresurarse para alcanzar a sus amigos para empacar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué tal? Subí rápido vdd … deee haha pero de hecho ha habido veces en las que subo mas rapido!! Hubo una en la que subi un dia después creo que fue en el cap 6 o algo asi :P haha ni que a alguien le importe xD este viernes sale shrek tercero ¡! La quiero ir a ver… hehe psss se cuidan muchoo.. firmas seran recibidas con cariño n.n

nos vemos

caro .


	20. Conociendo a mis suegros

20. Conociendo a mis suegros

El regreso a King Cross estuvo muy divertido. Platicaron y se rieron con una libertad que no habían sentido en una semana. Era lindo poderse relajar sin sentir que en cualquier momento recibirían un ataque de uno de los otros estudiantes.

El relajarse fue para ellos como una píldora para dormir. Su viva conversación terminó en un cómodo silencio y uno por uno se fueron durmiendo, excepto Hermione. El pensamiento de que iba a conocer a los padres de Remus había empezado a ponerla nerviosa.

Remus estaba estirado a lo largo de un asiento recargado en las piernas de Hermione. Ella estaba acariciándole inconscientemente el cabello, jugando con éste y mirando hacia la ventana, admirando los paisajes. Justo del otro del lado a la derecha estaban Lily y James, acurrucados en una esquina. Sirius estaba sentado justo enfrente de ella observándola, aunque no lo había notado.

Eventualmente se cansó de ver a la ventana y las montañas pasando. Enderezó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Sirius. Ella sonrió. –Pensé que estabas dormido,- susurró.

Él negó con la cabeza. –Nunca puedo dormir en el tren. Me hace sentir náuseas.

-¿Náuseas? Puedes moverte con esa escoba a todos lados, dando vueltas, y clavándote como un loco, ¿pero no te puedes dormir en un tren?

Él encogió los hombros. -¿Y por qué tú no estás dormida? ¿No estás cansada?

-Estoy nerviosa, Sirius,- confesó.

-¿Por qué estás nerviosa?

-Voy a conocer a los padres de Remus hoy,- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces,- dijo exasperada. –Si fueras a conocer a los padres de tu novio por primera vez, ¿no estarías nervioso?

-No, estaría más nervioso si tuviera un novio,- la picó.

Ella le sacó la lengua. –Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿Por qué vas a estar nerviosa, realmente? Son sólo personas.

-Sí, ¿pero y si no les agrado?

-Probablemente no les agrades,- dijo con seriedad.

-Si no estuviera durmiendo,- empezó Hermione, señalando a Remus. –Me levantaría y te daría una cachetada.

Sirius se rió suavemente. –Te van a amar, Hermione. Y aunque no lo hagan, ¿a quién le importa?

-A mí me importa,- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño. –Quiero agradarles. ¿A ti no te gusta agradarles a las personas?

-Cuando tu madre no te puede ni ver,- empezó Sirius con amargura, -lo que otras personas piensen o digan de ti ya es menos importante.- Hermione desvió la mirada, avergonzada. –Hey,- continuó Sirius con suavidad. –Lo siento. No sé por qué dije eso. Los papás de Remus van a amarte. Tú haces que eso sea fácil.- Él se sonrojó e hizo lo mismo que Hermione había hecho instantes atrás, desviar la mirada.

-Sirius,- comenzó Hermione. –Realmente tu madre estaba… está… algo loca. Lo que diga y haga, bien, no creo que la ayude. No lo deberías de tomar como una señal de que hay algo mal contigo, porque no lo hay. Eres genial.

-Así que conociste a mi madre,- dijo Sirius, de alguna manera sorprendido.

-Emm, de hecho, no realmente. Digamos que sé lo que te ha hecho pasar.

-Mi madre,- escupió Sirius, -no es más que una bruja amargada obsesionada con la pureza de sangre en nuestra familia. ¿Puedes creer que exigió que me pusieran en Slytherin apenas llegué a Hogwarts? Dijo que era la única manera de garantizar que no compartiera cuarto con sangre sucias y traidores. Se enojó muchísimo cuando me pusieron en Gryffindor.

-Apuesto que sí,- dijo Hermione.

-Sí, y mi hermano mayor Regulus no pudo esperar para escribir a casa y contarle sobre ello. Era todo un…- Sirius pausó, buscando la palabra correcta. –Idiota,- terminó. –Fue un idiota hasta el día en que murió.

-Sirius…

-Lo siento, Hermione,- interrumpió Sirius. –No quiero hablar de mi familia. No sé por qué saqué el tema. Me fui y no voy a regresar a ese lugar.

-Okey,- acordó Hermione. Se acordó del horrible cuadro de la madre de Sirius y si la verdadera señora se parecía aunque fuera un poquito a esa cosa, esperaba que Sirius realmente no la fuera a volver a ver. Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Sirius habló de nuevo.

-Estaba pensando,- empezó, pero no continuó.

-¿Sobre?- lo invitó a seguir Hermione.

-Sabes qué, no importa. No era nada,- dijo cambiando de parecer.

-Dime.

Respiró hondo. –Estaba pensando del Departamento de Misterios.

-Ah,- dijo Hermione. Miró a Remus para asegurarse de que estaba dormido. -¿Por qué estabas pensando en eso?

-No lo volvimos a hablar después de esa vez en el lago. Entendí por qué empezaba a tener un nivel de baja prioridad, pero me preguntaba si todavía querías ir.

-Emm, no, yo… ya no pienso en eso y no quiero ir, ya no.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No lo sé,- contestó encogiéndose de hombros. –Ya no es importante.

-¿No es importante? ¿Por qué?

-Porque otras cosas son importantes ahora,- dijo al borde de su voz.

-¿Otras cosas como cuáles?

-Deja de hacerte el tonto, Sirius. Sabes bien de qué cosas hablo. Ya no me importa. No lo quiero, sea lo que sea que pensaba que necesitaba. Simplemente ya no lo quiero. Ya no. Si te sientas y lo analizas bien te darás cuenta de que era una idea ridícula. Ir al Departamento de Misterios porque tus dos mejores amigos, que por cierto nacen hasta dentro de tres años, te lo dijeron en un sueño. No, no lo haré. No.

-Podría pasar por ti el domingo en la mañana. No tenemos que estar en King Cross hasta las cuatro de la tarde.

-Sirius, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Cada palabra que no dijiste.

Hermione rodó los ojos. -¿Podemos dejarlo?

-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo ahora?- la tentó.

-No tengo miedo de nada,- replicó con enojo. –Esto no es algo que yo quiera hacer y no voy a hacer nada que no quiera hacer.

-O que él no quiere que hagas,- murmuró.

-Ten cuidado, Sirius,- dijo Hermione apretando los dientes. –No te pases de la raya.- Voltearon hacia otros lados con enojo y no volvieron a hablar en lo que restaba del viaje. Ella estuvo realmente agradecida cuando llegaron a la estación.

Cruzó la barrera que estaba en medio de la plataforma nueve y de la diez con Remus. Sirius, James y Lily se habían adelantado y ella ya los podía ver saludando a los Potter. Ellos vieron a Remus y a Hermione y se dirigieron a ellos.

El señor y la señora Potter abrazaron a Remus y a Hermione en turno. –Espero que estés bien,- le dijo el señor Potter a Hermione.

-Lo estoy, gracias,- le contestó Hermione.

-Le dijimos a Dumbledore que estaríamos muy felices de recibirte de vuelta en casa, ya que no es fácil que regreses a tu casa, pero entendemos por qué quieres conocer a los Lupin.- Hermione nada más pudo sonrojarse. –Esperamos que puedas venir este verano. La señora Potter y yo realmente disfrutamos el haberte conocido y tu compañía.

-Gracias,- dijo Hermione sintiéndose conmovida. –Iré.

El señor Potter miró a Remus. –Tú también, Remus,- dijo sinceramente. –Ambos son bienvenidos cuando quieran en la casa.

-Gracias,- dijo Remus sonriendo.

Los cinco amigos se despidieron con un abrazo cada uno personalmente. Sirius se esperó y se acercó a Hermione cuando ya todos se habían despedido. Ella lo abrazó algo indispuesta. –Te veré el domingo en la mañana,- susurró, antes de soltarla y corriendo para alcanzar a James.

-Hermione, vamos,- dijo Remus. Tomó su mano y se dirigieron hacia su familia. Quitó los pensamientos de Sirius de su cabeza, respiró hondo y le dio un suave apretón a la mano de Remus. –Relájate,- susurró por un lado de su boca.

-Remus,- llamó una pareja que se dirigía a ellos. Hermione soltó su mano y dejó que fuera a saludar a sus padres. Se abrazaron con entusiasmo. Hermione sonrió recordando lo que era ver a su familia cada vez que llegaba el verano. Se sintió ligeramente celosa de Remus.

Remus llevó a sus padres a donde Hermione estaba esperando. –Papá, mamá, ella es Hermione Granger. Hermione, ellos son mis padres, Daphne y Robert Lupin.- Ellos asintieron y se estrecharon las manos con cordialidad.

-Un placer conocerlos,- dijo Hermione educadamente. Estaba impactada por la belleza de la madre de Remus. Tenía cabello café oscuro largo que le caía por la espalda en suaves ondas. Era alta y tenía una bonita figura. Su padre se parecía mucho a él. No era tan alto como su esposa y su cabello era café arena, más como el de Remus. Pero sus ojos eran del mismo azul.

-También estamos encantados de conocerte, Hermione,- dijo la señora Lupin con calidez. –Remus nada más habla de ti en las cartas que nos envía. Es bueno ponerle una cara al nombre al fin.

Hermione sonrió, sin estar segura de qué decir. Miró a Remus, esperando que él la rescatara, cosa que hizo inmediatamente.

-Mamá, espero que hayas hecho de cenar porque muero de hambre. Nos fuimos antes de la cena,- dijo Remus.

-Claro, corazón,- replicó la señora Lupin, poniendo una mano en su mejilla. –Vamos a casa.

La casa de los Lupin era muy diferente a la de los Potter. El jardín estaba tan pequeño que apenas podía ser clasificado como jardín y parecía que la casa necesitaba unos cuantos arreglos.

Hermione siguió a los Lupin hacia su modesta casa y le encantó el interior. Los muebles estaba vieja y usada, pero se veía muy cómoda. Todo era encantador y estaba cálido, también olía muy bien.

-Remus,- empezó su padre. –Lleva a Hermione al cuarto de las visitas para que se acomode, luego regresen para que cenemos.

-Sí, papá,- dijo Remus rápidamente. Tomó la mano de Hermione y la llevó a un pasillo estrecho. Detrás de la última puerta estaba un cuarto pequeño. Estaba decorado con suaves tonos de rosa y de amarillo.

-Es un cuarto precioso,- comentó Hermione, paseándose por él.

-Era de mi hermana,- dijo Remus suavemente, poniendo la maleta de Hermione en la cama.

-Tu hermana,- dijo Hermione con sorpresa. –No sabía que tenías una hermana.

-Daphne, mi hermana, murió cuando yo tenía cinco. Era sólo una bebé.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Mis padres nunca parecieron tener el corazón para cambiar el cuarto. Mi papá pudo finalmente convencer a mi mamá de deshacerse de la cuna cuando entré a Hogwarts.- Cruzó el cuarto y tomó una foto con un pequeño marco de oro. Se lo pasó a Hermione.

-Ésa es mi madre sosteniendo a Daphne y atrás de ella el que está fisgoneando sobre su hombro soy yo.

Hermione sonrió abiertamente. –Mírate, te ves totalmente enamorado.

-No me acuerdo muy bien de ella, pero mis padres dicen que yo pensaba que ella era mi propia muñeca.

-Tu madre es hermosa,- comentó Hermione.

-No había visto su competencia antes de conocerte,- le contestó Remus.

Hermione se echó a reír. –Realmente, Remus, eres un exagerado.

-Es en serio,- dijo pretendiendo estar ofendido.

-También estás ciego,- lo picó. –Me quito 10 puntos de la competencia contra tu madre por su cabello.

-He notado que el tuyo se pone raramente salvaje después de que nos desvelamos… uhh… con las sesiones de estudio, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Agarró la almohada que estaba en la cabecera de la cama y le pegó con ésta. –Si está desordenado, es tu culpa por meterte con él.- Hizo la almohada hacia atrás como cargando el golpe para después darle un segundo almohadazo a Remus.

Riéndose, Remus la rodeó con su brazo por la cintura y le arrebató la almohada de las manos. –Me gusta de ese modo.

Ella se rió e intentó separarse de él. –Si supieras que tengo que estar veinte minutos todas las mañanas intentando aplacarlo.

-Bien, pues no pares ahora. Parte de la diversión es desordenarlo en la noche.

-Remus,- lo llamó el señor Lupin desde el otro lado de la casa. –Estamos esperando.

-Vamos papá,- lo llamó de regreso. Luego la soltó y corrió ambas manos a través del cabello de Hermione desordenándolo más.

-Remus,- chilló. Él salió del cuarto corriendo, mientras Hermione trataba frenéticamente de aplacar su cabello, antes de apresurarse para alcanzar a Remus.

Todos estaban ya sentados en la mesa y Remus le estaba sonriendo. Ella rápidamente tomó el asiento vacío al lado de él. –Perdón,- murmuró.

-Espero que estén hambrientos,- dijo la señora Lupin. –Hay mucha comida.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos llenando sus platos y comiendo en silencio.

-Hermione, ¿por qué no nos hablas un poco de tu familia?- preguntó el seor Lupin.

Hermione se pasó el bocado que tenía en la boca lentamente. –Mi familia vive en Francia.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la señora Lupin. -¿En qué parte de Francia?

-Hmm… Estrasburgo… cerca de la frontera alemana,- dijo rogando porque ellos no conocieran el área.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo ha vivido tu familia ahí?

-Emm… como siete u ocho años.

-Deben de extrañarte mucho,- dijo la señora Lupin. –Nosotros extrañamos mucho a Remus cuando está en el colegio.

-Sí,- concordó Hermione, -También los extraño,- dijo suavemente. Remus le dio un suave apretón por debajo de la mesa en la rodilla.

-Imagino que debes de estar buscando regresar a casa terminando el colegio,- continuó la señora Lupin.

-De hecho,- dijo Hermione, decidiendo que era el momento de inyectarle más veracidad a la conversación. –No voy a ir a casa. He decidido quedarme en Inglaterra hasta que nos graduemos.

-¿Si? ¿Y cuáles son tus planes?

-Supongo que simples,- contestó. –Encontrar un lugar donde quedarme y un trabajo, esperemos que no en ese orden.

-Hermione es probablemente la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts,- dijo Remus. –No va a tener ningún problema en encontrar trabajo.- Sus padres sonrieron y todos siguieron comiendo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Hermione habló. –Está muy buena la comida.

-Gracias, Hermione. Es la favorita de Remus,- dijo con calidez.

-¿En serio? Voy a tener que acordarme de eso,- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa antes de regresar a su comida. No notó la mirada que la señora Lupin le envió al señor Lupin.

La cena continuó de esa manera. Comían y cada cuando alguno decía algún comentario o preguntaba algo. Hermione se alegró cuando la cena terminó.

La señora Lupin insistió en que Hermione y Remus se fueran a sentar a la sala común y se relajaran mientras ella y el señor Lupin recogían todo. Hermione dejó caer todo su peso fuertemente en la orilla del sillón.

-Relájate,- la picó Remus, dándole un golpe cariñoso en el costado.

-Basta,- siseó. –Estoy intentándolo.

-Sólo son mis padres. Te van a amar tanto como yo a ti.

-Remus, odio mentir. No puedo mantenerlo todo en mi cabeza.- dijo desesperadamente. –Es sólo que soy muy mala mintiendo. Se van a dar cuenta.

-Lo estás haciendo bien. No los voy a dejar que te interroguen. Lo prometo. Sólo se sienten curiosos sobre ti.- Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó gentilmente. –Confía en mí,- susurró contra sus labios, antes de besarla de nuevo.

-Ajam.

Remus se alejó de Hermione lentamente y miró a su papá. –Buen momento, papá.

-Lo intenté,- lo picó su padre. –Su madre quiere saber si van a querer leche en su té.

-No, yo no,- contestó Remus. -¿Hermione?

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No, gracias,- dijo suavemente. El señor Lupin sonrió y asintió antes de volver a la cocina. Cuando hubo desaparecido por la puerta, Hermione se paró. –Remus, ¿dónde está el baño?

-Hasta el fondo de aquel pasillo, primera puerta a la derecha,- le contestó.

-Gracias,- dijo antes de irse. Cerró la puerta del baño detrás de ella y se recargó contra la puerta respirando hondo por unos minutos. Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de ella en toda su vida. Más que nada quería agradarle a sus papás y nunca se había sentido con tan poco valor. Se dirigió al lavabo y al abrir la llave, se echó el agua fría en la cara. Ella entrecerró sus ojos por su reflejo. –Eres patética y lo sabes,- se dijo a sí misma. Se rió de sí misma por ser tan tonta, y luego se secó sus manos y su cara antes de dejar el baño.

Podía oír a Remus y a sus padres hablar mientras se acercaba a la estancia. Se paró a mitad de camino y oyó.

-Parece una chica adorable,- dijo la señora Lupin.

-Lo es,- replicó Remus. –Escuchen, podrían disimularle un poco. En realidad está nerviosa por conocerlos.

-Sí se veía un poco sobresaltada,- observó el señor Lupin.

-¿Por qué debería de estar nerviosa?- descartó la señora Lupin.

-Mamá,- dijo Remus. –Ella quiere agradarles a ustedes.

-Y estoy segura de que nos agradará,- dijo ella. –Pero sabes que tienes que dejarnos cuestionarla. Sabemos muy poco de ella y ambos parecen haberse acercado mucho en tan poco tiempo. Remus, ¿qué tan bien la conoces?

-Daphne,- le advirtió su esposo. –Dijimos que no discutiríamos esto hoy.

-Lo sé, lo sé,- concedió. –Remus, amor, no me mires de esa manera. Tengo todo el derecho de ser curiosa sobre las personas que hay en tu vida. Especialmente…

-¿Especialmente qué?- preguntó Remus y Hermione pudo oír un borde en su voz.

-Es sólo que nunca me explicaste cómo es que ella supo lo que eras y ahora toda la escuela sabe y el director Dumbledore vino a la mitad de la semana pasada y nos dijo que estabas teniendo una mala pasada en el colegio…

-¿Les dijo también que Hermione estaba dando la cara por mí?- interrumpió Remus.

-Sí,- concedió su madre. –Ésa es una de las razones por las que extendimos la invitación. Sabía que tenía que conocer a la chica que no sólo encantó a mi hijo, sino también al director de Hogwarts. Dumbledore no podía terminar de hablar bien de ella.

-Estoy feliz de que la hayan invitado,- dijo Remus. –En realidad quiero que ustedes se conozcan, porque se está convirtiendo, no, es una persona muy importante para mí.

-Podemos ver eso hijo, pero aún así tu madre y yo estamos inquietos. Nos preocupamos por ti, probablemente más que los padres comunes.

-A Hermione no le importa mi condición,- dijo Remus. –Si es lo que les preocupa. No es un problema para nosotros.

-Claro que es un problema, Remus,- dijo su madre con dureza.

-Shh,- silenció Remus mirando de reojo el pasillo. Hermione se apoyó aún más contra la pared.

-No puedo creer que seas así de ingenuo.

-Daphne, ahora no,- interrumpió el señor Lupin.

-No,- dijo la señora Lupin. –Remus, lo siento, pero qué es lo que realmente sabes de ella. Apenas la conociste y ya le entregaste tu corazón. Cariño, te amo. No quiero que te lastimen.

-Bueno pues yo la amo y sé que no me va a lastimar.- Hubo una larga pausa, y Hermione supo que debía de regresarse, pero no se podía mover. –Voy por Hermione,- dijo Remus rápidamente.

Hermione se regresó al baño rápidamente. No quería que Remus se enterara de que había escuchado todo. Esperó en silencio y en unos segundos oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta. La abrió con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Remus.

-Mm hm,- murmuró. –Sólo necesitaba un minuto para calmarme un poco,- explicó.

-Bien, vamos,- dijo tomándola de la mano. Él entrelazó su mano con la de ella y después se llevó la mano de ella a los labios y la besó. Ella amaba cuando él hacía eso, se sentía tan íntimamente dulce.

Entraron a la estancia y se sentaron juntos en el sillón. Remus nunca soltó su mano. Hermione notó que ambos el señor y la señora Lupin estaban sentados con calma, sonriéndoles como si nada hubiese pasado.

El resto de la noche se pasó mientras ellos tomaban té e intercambiaban comentarios en una educada, pero irrelevante conversación. Remus contestó la mayoría de las preguntas personales dirigidas hacia Hermione y desviaba cualquier cosa que considerara demasiado personal. Finalmente llegó la media noche y las cosas empezaron a apagarse.

-Te ves cansado, Remus,- dijo su madre. –Quizás deberías de irte a la cama.

-Mamá,- protestó Remus. –Ya no soy un niño. No necesito que me recuerden que debo de irme a dormir.

-Lo sé querido, pero la luna llena será la próxima semana y…

-Mamá,- la cortó.

-Cariño, creo que tu mamá tiene razón,- interrumpió Hermione. –Hemos tenido un día largo y una semana aún más larga. Le hizo a un lado un mechón que tenía caído en la frente con gentileza. –Y sí te ves cansado.

Él sonrió. –Okey,- acordó. –Pero sólo porque tú también te ves cansada.- Se puso de pie y la jaló para que ella se parara. Abrazó a su papá y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mamá. –Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches,- dijo Hermione. –Gracias por la cena maravillosa y por tenerme aquí.

-Claro,- sonrió la señora Lupin con calidez. –Hablaremos más en la mañana,- prometió.

Remus la guió al cuarto de las visitas y le dio un beso casto en los labios. –Buenas noches,- susurró.

-Buenas noches,- le devolvió. –Te amo.

-Yo también te amo,- le dijo dándole un beso más antes de irse a su cuarto. Ella cerró la puerta tras ella y se cambió rápidamente para dormir.

Se quedó despierta por un buen rato pensando en las cosas que había oído que la mamá de Remus decía. Era obvio para ella que la mamá de Remus era muy sobre protectora hacia él, pero Hermione no la podía culpar. Si sus puestos estuvieran invertidos, Hermione sabía que ella se sentiría de la misma manera. La única cosa por hacer, concluyó, era demostrarle a la señora Lupin cuánto quería a su hijo.

Hermione no estaba segura de cuánto había dormido cuando oyó que se abría la puerta. Por un segundo desorientado pensó que estaba en Hogwarts antes de acordarse de que se estaba quedando en la casa de Remus. Echó un vistazo a la oscuridad que la rodeaba y apenas pudo distinguir la figura que se dirigía hacia ella.

-Hermione,- susurró Remus.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó cansada.

-No puedo dormir,- dijo con una voz triste y Hermione casi suelta una carcajada.

-Suenas como un niño chiquito,- le regresó. Él la empujó un poco y se sentó en su cama. -¿Qué crees que haces?- le demandó en un susurro.

-Quedarme contigo,- le declaró. –No puedo dormir, sabiendo que estás del otro lado del pasillo.

-De ninguna manera,- siseó. –Salte ahora.

-Hermione,- protestó.

-No,- dijo con firmeza, alejándolo de ella a empujones. –Le quiero agradar a tu madre, no hacerle pensar que soy un tipo de… tú sabes qué.

-No pensará eso. Prometo que no estaré aquí para la mañana.

-No,- repitió Hermione, pero él no estaba escuchando. Él se retorció en la cama a su lado y la sujetó, besándola con pasión y duración. Su mano fue a su cintura y le hizo cosquillas.

Ella rió tontamente apoyada todavía en la boca de él. –Maldita sea, Remus,- susurró. –Si te atrapan…

-No lo harán,- dijo felizmente y se quitó de encima de ella. Ella quedó dándole la espalda y él puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura, entrelazó su mano con la de Hermione y ella se apoyó cómodamente en él.

-Te amo,- dijo ella en un bostezo.

-Mmm, yo también te amo,- balbuceó. En cuestión de minutos ya estaban profundamente dormidos.

---------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué les pareció? Hoy es mi última semana en mi ciudad ¡! No lo puedo creer todavía que me voy :P vuelvo a subir hasta dentro de un mes y medio aprox.!! Perdónenme por fa y si llego de mi viaje y encuentro muchos reviews prometo subirles tres capítulos seguidos!! Oerta tentadora muahaha .. bn.. como que no mi risa malvada xDD los quiero mucho y gracias por leer y a todos los que dejan las firmass!!

espero verlo0s pronto (:

caro :D


	21. La nota

21. La nota

De acuerdo a su palabra, Remus estuvo fuera del cuarto de Hermione aproximadamente una hora y media antes de que el sol saliera. Se vistió y estuvo vagando por su casa sintiendo una paz que no había sentido en semanas. Una parte de él deseaba no tener que regresar a Hogwarts dentro de un día y medio. Se sumió en una pequeña fantasía en la que Hermione vivía con él en su casa y él pasaba todas las noches con ella en sus brazos.

Remus fue a la cocina, donde se sirvió un vaso de jugo y se sentó silenciosamente en la mesa. Estaba planeando mentalmente todas las cosas que quería hacer con Hermione ese día. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando su padre entró a la cocina.

El señor Lupin miró a Remus por unos minutos antes de que Remus notara su presencia. –Papá,- dijo un Remus sorprendido. –No te había visto.

-Obviamente,- le regresó el señor Lupin con una sonrisa. Se sentó al lado de su hijo y tomó el envase del jugo. –Qué bien que te haya encontrado solo. Quería hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre?- preguntó Remus con cautela.

El señor Lupin se aclaró la garganta. –Fui a tu cuarto anoche y no estabas en tu cama.

-Ah,- dijo Remus incómodo.

-Hijo, entiendo que ya no seas un niño, pero esa señorita es una invitada en nuestra casa.

-Papá,- lo cortó Remus. –No pasó nada. Hermione y yo no… estábamos haciendo… nada.- Su padre levantó las cejas. –En serio papá,- continuó Remus. –Estuve en su cuarto anoche, pero nada más dormimos. Lo prometo.- Cuando su padre no contestó Remus sintió la necesidad de continuar. –Hermione y yo no tuvimos… no tenemos…,- Remus respiró hondo y bajó la voz. –No hemos tenido sexo,- terminó casi dolorosamente.

Su padre chasqueó la lengua. –Remus,- comenzó poniendo su mano en el brazo de su hijo. –Confío en que actúas apropiadamente y tratas a Hermione con respeto. Nunca me has dado ninguna razón para pensar menos de ti.

-Gracias,- murmuró Remus.

-Habiendo dicho eso,- continuó su padre y Remus gruñó, sintiendo cómo un sermón se acercaba. Su padre se rió. –Óyeme, Remus. Sólo quiero recordarte que tengas cuidado. Yo también he sido joven.

-Lo sé papá,- lo cortó Remus. –Ya tuvimos esta conversación hace unos años.

-Lo recuerdo,- le regresó su papá con una sonrisa. –Pero no tenías novia en ese momento, ni se te veía muy interesado en conseguir una, si mal no recuerdo.

-Bien, las cosas han cambiado,- reconoció Remus.

-Sí,- concordó su padre. –Puedo ver eso. Y tu madre también.

-Mamá piensa que sigo teniendo diez años,- dijo Remus con amargura.

-No puedes culpar a tu madre de protegerte,- dijo su padre con firmeza. –Cuando has enterrado a un hijo y casi enterrar a otro cambias. Carga mucha culpa de lo que te pasó.

-Y no sé por qué,- dijo Remus. –Si fue mi culpa.

El señor Lupin movió su mano al hombro de Remus y le dio un suave apretón. –No, no lo fue. No fue ni tu culpa ni la de ella. Simplemente fue. Y nunca voy a ser capaz de decirte lo orgulloso que estoy del gran hombre en el que te has convertido a pesar de eso.

-Gracias papá,- dijo Remus y se sonrieron cálidamente.

-¿Tienen planes para hoy?- preguntó el señor Lupin recostándose en su silla.

Remus encogió los hombros. –Pensé que quizá podría enseñarle el pueblo a Hermione.

-Ok, pero asegúrate de estar en la casa antes de cenar. No puedes esconderla de tu madre para siempre,- dijo el señor Lupin con una sonrisa. –Además, piensa en lo difícil que te la va a hacer su padre cuando te presenten.

-Eso es algo que no me cansaría de ver,- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Ambos Remus y su padre voltearon hacia ese lugar para ver a Daphne Lupin recargada en la puerta sonriendo a sus dos muchachos.

-Buenos días mamá,- dijo Remus.

-Buenos días querida,- dijo el señor Lupin.

Ella se dirigió hacia ellos y le dio un beso a Remus en el cachete. -¿Dormiste bien, cariño?

-Sí, ma',- dijo Remus. Sintió cómo el calor subía a sus mejillas y esperó que su madre no lo notara.

-¿Hermione sigue dormida?- preguntó.

Remus le echó un vistazo al reloj. –Qué raro. Normalmente se levanta temprano. Casi siempre tengo que sacarla de la biblioteca en la mañana para que pueda desayunar antes de clases.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver si ya despertó?- sugirió el señor Lupin.

Remus inmediatamente se paró y fue al cuarto de las visitas. Tocó suavemente la puerta.

-Pasa,- dijo Hermione desde adentro. Remus entró al cuarto para encontrar a Hermione completamente vestida y sentada en la orilla de la cama.

-Buenos días,- dijo suavemente.

-Buenos días,- le regresó con una sonrisa.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó.

-No, temo que tuve un hombro encajado a mi espalda casi toda la noche.

-Lo siento,- dijo él apenado.

-Sólo te estoy molestando,- sonrió ella. –Dormí muy bien.- Se levantó y besó a Remus con ligereza. -¿Tú?

-Sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que estuve en constante peligro de ser estrangulado por tu cabello, bien.

Ella le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro. –Ahora, seriamente, ¿nadie te vio salir del cuarto en la mañana, verdad?

-No,- dijo Remus rápidamente. –Nuestro secreto está a salvo.- No pensó que a ella le importaría saber que su papá sabía que habían compartido cuarto la noche anterior. La tomó de la mano y la guió a la puerta. –Vamos, no te puedes esconder aquí para siempre.

Hermione siguió a Remus hasta la cocina donde sus padres estaban sentados disfrutando de unas tazas de café. –Buenas días,- dijo ella brillante.

-Buenas días, Hermione,- le contestaron. -¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó la señora Lupin.

-Muy bien, gracias,- dijo sentándose.

-¿Qué tienen planeado para hoy?- preguntó la señora Lupin.

-No estoy segura,- dijo Hermione, mirando de reojo a Remus.

-Pensé que podríamos ir a caminar después de desayunar,- dijo Remus. –Si quieres.

-Claro,- aceptó Hermione. –Suena bien.

Una vez que sus planes estuvieron establecidos, estaban ansiosos por empezar su día. Comieron rápidamente el desayuno y en menos de treinta minutos ya estaban saliendo de la casa.

El señor y la señora Lupin se quedaron dentro de la casa y los miraron desde una gran ventana hasta que los perdieron de vista.

-Se ve feliz,- dijo la señora Lupin, pero su comentario era más una pregunta que una declaración.

-Sí, lo es,- le aseguró su esposo. –Muy feliz.

-¿Entonces por qué es que tengo un mal presentimiento de ella?- preguntó la señora Lupin quedamente.

-Daphne, para mí es una niña de lo más linda. Y nuestro hijo está claramente enamorado. Creo que deberías de darle una oportunidad.

-Llámalo intuición maternal, pero tengo un terrible presentimiento de que nos esconde algo.

-Esperemos que estés equivocada,- dijo el señor Lupin gentilmente, antes de alejarse de la ventana.

-Sí,- acordó la señora Lupin. –Esperemos.

Remus se pasó la mañana contándole a Hermione sus anécdotas. Caminaron por milla disfrutando del paisaje y de la compañía del otro. La llevó hasta un pequeño pueblo muggle a unas millas de su hogar donde tuvieron el almuerzo y fueron a ver las tiendas.

Horas después emprendieron su camino de regreso a la casa. Remus y Hermione caminaron de la mano por un pequeño sendero que rodeaba un grueso bosque. –Qué precioso está aquí,- comentó Hermione.

-Lo sé,- acordó Remus.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo del atardecer y Hermione comenzó a sentir calor. -¿Podríamos caminar por el bosque un rato? Aquí está muy caliente y los árboles nos dan sombra.

-Ok,- dijo Remus con facilidad. Remus parecía conocer bien el bosque y sacó a Hermione del sendero para internarse entre los gruesos árboles. Desde donde estaban se podía oír el agua correr muy cerca. En poco tiempo llegaron a un pequeño río.

-¿Quieres ir a nadar?- sugirió Remus.

-No tenemos trajes de baño,- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y?- preguntó Remus. -¿Quién necesita traje de baño?- Se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió al río. Cuando Hermione no lo siguió inmediatamente se regresó y la tomó de la cintura. –Vamos, dijiste que tenías calor.- Hermione gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que él tenía toda la intención de aventarla al agua.

-Remus, te juro que te voy a hechizar y vas a quedar deforme hasta la siguiente semana,- amenazó, pero él no la dejó ir. Se acercó más al agua riéndose. Se metió al agua y cuando ya estaban algo lejos de la orilla, hundió sus cabezas. Hermione salió escupiendo agua y tosiendo. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Remus. –Vas a morir,- se rió y nadó hasta donde él estaba lanzándole agua. Casi lo alcanzaba cuando él se sumergió y se alejó un par de metros de ella. Continuaron persiguiéndose en el agua hasta que los dos estuvieron exhaustos. Cuando se cansaron del juego nadaron hasta la orilla y permitieron que el sol los comenzara a secar.

-Hermione,- dijo Remus con suavidad.

-¿Hmm?- Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y había una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios.

-He estado pensando de nosotros últimamente,- empezó y ella sonrió contenta. –He estado pensando del futuro,- continuó.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y te quería preguntar algo.

-¿Sí?- dijo abriendo sus ojos.

-Me preguntaba, que si después de graduarnos, crees que te gustaría…

Hermione soltó un grito y se paró de un salto.

Remus se levantó algo asustado. –Qué rayos…

Hermione comenzó a reírse. -¿Lo viste?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- preguntó Remus inspeccionando el cielo. Entonces lo oyó. Sonaba como el gruñido aburrido de un dolido animal que venía desde atrás. Sacó su varita y volteó hacia el ruido.

Al lado de una gran motocicleta negra estaba Sirius. Hermione corrió hacia él. –Te vi volar con esa cosa. ¿Te has vuelto loco?- dijo entre risas. -¿Tienes idea de cuán ilegal es esa motocicleta?

Sirius se quitó el casco y le puso el freno. –A veces tienes que vivir un poco, Hermione. ¿Apoco no es una belleza?- dijo dándole unos pequeños golpes a la moto.

-Ey Padfoot,- dijo Remus uniéndoseles.

-Ey Moony,- contestó Sirius. -¿Qué piensas?

-Está bien,- dijo Remus lentamente.

-Bien,- dijo Sirius incrédulo. -¿Bien? He estado buscándolos en esto por cerca de una hora, los encuentro y todo lo que puedes decir es que está bien.

-¿Dónde la conseguiste?- preguntó Remus.

-La compré hoy como un regalo adelantado de graduación de mí para mí. ¿Quieren ir a dar un paseo?

-No gracias,- dijo Remus riéndose.

-Claro,- dijo Hermione emocionada.

Remus la miró asombrado. -¿Quieres montar esa cosa?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué no? Tuve un tío que tenía una y cuando estaba más chica me llevaba alrededor de la colonia. Lo amaba.

-Sí, pero no te gusta volar,- apuntó Remus delicadamente.

-No tenemos que volar,- dijo Sirius. Le tendió su casco a Hermione. –Iremos por lo largo del río.

Hermione aceptó el casco. -¿Te importa?- le preguntó a Remus. –Volveremos enseguida.

Él sonrió por la emoción de la chica. –Vayan. Por cierto, por qué no cuando terminen se regresan a la casa y ahí los veré.

-¿Cómo vas a regresar?- preguntó Hermione. –No puedes irte solo. Estamos como a una hora si te vas a pie.

-Me voy a aparecer,- dijo con simpleza.

-No sabía que te podías aparecer,- dijo Hermione.

-Conseguí mi licencia apenas cumplí diecisiete,- contestó.

-Ah, yo no tuve tiempo. No cumplí diecisiete hasta mediados de septiembre.

Detrás de ellos, Sirius ya había saltado a la moto y revivido el motor. Remus y Hermione voltearon y se rieron. –Ok, estoy lista,- dijo Hermione. Se puso el casco y saltó detrás de Sirius, rodeándolo fuertemente con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. –Nos vemos en casa,- le gritó a Remus, antes de que Sirius arrancara.

Remus los miró hasta que ya no se veían antes de aparecerse en su casa.

-Remus, ¿eres tú?- llamó su madre desde algún lugar de la casa.

-Sí, soy yo,- llamó de regreso. Ella salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos con una toalla.

-¿Se divirtieron?- preguntó. -¿En dónde está Hermione?- continuó sin haber respirado entre preguntas.

-Nos encontramos con un amigo de Hogwarts. Está con él ahora,- explicó Remus.

-¿En serio?- dijo la señora Lupin, alzando la ceja.

-Mamá,- dijo Remus con tono de advertencia. –No.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella inocentemente.

-Sirius se compró una motocicleta y se la llevó a dar un paseo. Estarán aquí pronto,- explicó.

-Ya veo,- dijo la señora Lupin, pero Remus podía ver claramente que no lo hacía. -¿Se va a quedar Sirius a cenar?

Remus encogió los hombros. –No estoy seguro de si se pueda quedar.

-Voy a poner un lugar extra por si acaso.- Escaneó a su hijo. -¿Por qué parece que estuviste mojado?

Remus se rió. –Ya casi estoy seco. Hermione y yo estuvimos nadando.

-Bien, pues mejor vete a cambiar. No quiero que te enfermes.

Le quería recordar de nuevo que ya no era un niño, pero no tenía ganas de discutir así que simplemente se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse. Mientras tanto, Sirius y Hermione se acercaban a la casa.

Sirius detuvo la moto justo enfrente de la puerta y Hermione se quitó el casco. –Estuvo genial,- dijo sacando el aire. Se bajó de la moto y esperó a que Sirius también lo hiciera. –Gracias por el paseo.

-No hay problema,- dijo Sirius.

-Entonces, ¿viniste nada más a presumir tu moto o había algo más?

Sirius sonrió tímidamente. –No pude dejar de pensar en ti toda la noche,- admitió. Hermione se sonrojó y volteó a ver a otro lado. -¿No estás enojada conmigo o sí?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. –No, no estoy enojada contigo. Tampoco estaba enojada contigo ayer. Simplemente estaba… no sé.

Sirius se bajó de la motocicleta y se recargó en ella. –Sí quieres ir. Puedo ver que quieres ir.

-Pero no puedo,- le contestó con firmeza.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué?

-Porque he hecho un desastre, Sirius. No sabes, no puedes saber todo lo que he hecho.

-Entonces dime.

-No puedo. Es el problema con el que tengo que lidiar.

Sirius se rió. -¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de cómo trabajamos?- Hermione lo miró con cara de duda. –Nosotros, los cinco, somos un equipo. No tenemos problemas individuales. Si hay algún problema, entonces dime y lo arreglaremos todos juntos.

-No puede ser arreglado,- dijo con algo de dificultad.

-Sabes, muchas personas piensan que es muy difícil entenderte, pero creo que yo ya lo tengo resuelto.

-Si es así,- dijo Hermione indignada. –Entonces empápame de tu sabiduría.

Sirius rodó los ojos. –Es muy fácil. Quieres que la gente crea que todo está bajo control y que estás sobre todo, pero muy en el fondo sabes que sólo lo aparentas. Y ahora empiezas a entrar en pánico porque las cosas no están saliendo como querías.

-Eso es ridículo,- dijo Hermione. –Voy a entrar,- dijo girando sobre sus talones.

-Crees que es tu culpa que Peter haya delatado a Remus.- Hermione se paró al instante y volteó hacia Sirius lentamente. Sirius suspiró y caminó hacia ella. –No te sorprendas tanto. No es tan difícil saber lo que está pasando por tu mente. Pero cómo hubieras podido saber que pasaría.

-Nadie debería saber por años,- le dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Sirius la abrazó para apoyarla y ella lloró en su hombro.

-Él no te culpa. Nadie lo hace.

-Yo me culpo,- le replicó. –Por todo, por Remus, por Peter.

-¿Y qué con James, Lily y conmigo?- ella encogió los hombros. –No puedes pasar eso por alto. Salvaste nuestras vidas.

-Puede ser, ¿pero ahora entiendes por qué no puedo ir al Departamento de Misterios?

-No realmente,- dijo Sirius soltándola. –Creo que te asustaste y que ahora estás usando esto que pasó con Remus como una excusa.

-Él me necesita,- argumentó Hermione.

-Es un chico grande,- le contó Sirius. Se miraron mutuamente sin parpadear.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Porque me importas, Hermione,- dijo acercándose a ella. –Y sé que necesitas esto, aunque tú digas que no. No me malinterpretes, no quiero que te vayas. No puedo ni empezar a decirte cuánto te extrañaría, pero son emociones egoístas. No deberías de ser privada de tu familia sólo porque nosotros queremos estar contigo.

Hermione no dijo nada. No podía. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad. No sabía si en algún momento sería capaz de regresar a casa con su familia y sus amigos de nuevo, pero sí sabía que la respuesta estaba en el cuarto del Departamento de Misterios con los giratiempos detrás de la puerta que Harry había descrito en su visión.

-¿Y qué hay de Remus?- preguntó con suavidad.

-Si te ama de la manera en la que dice que lo hace, debería de querer lo mejor para ti.

Hermione no dijo nada por un buen rato. Sólo se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella hubo ordenado su mente. –Regresa hoy cuando todos estén dormidos,- dijo con suavidad. –Te estaré esperando aquí a las dos.

-¿Entonces no le vas a decir?- preguntó Sirius.

-Le dejaré una nota,- le contestó. –Así será más fácil.

-Ok,- acordó Sirius. –Te veré a las dos.- Sirius se volvió cerca de la moto y luego le dijo a ella. –Dile a Remus que tenía que regresar con los Potter.

-Lo haré.- Hermione se comenzó a acercar a la casa y Sirius arrancó. A unos metros de ahí la moto se elevó y en unos segundos ya no se podía ver.

Hermione respiró hondo antes de llegar a la casa. Entró al recibidor y se empezó a dirigir a su cuarto, pero fue parada por la señora Lupin, quien la llamó desde la cocina. -¿Eres tú, Hermione?

-Sí, señora.

-¿Está tu amigo contigo?

-No, regresó con los Potter.

-Ah, qué mal. Bien, por qué no te vas a refrescar y luego vas por Remus. La cena estará lista en unos diez minutos.

-Ok,- acordó Hermione. Fue al cuarto de visitas y se cambió de ropa. Ya se estaba terminando de poner la blusa cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Hermione bajó la blusa en lo que hacía su camino a la puerta y dijo, -pasa.

Remus abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto. –Ey, ¿dónde está Sirius?

-Tenía que regresar con los Potter,- contestó.

Remus atravesó el cuarto y se sentó en la cama. –Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo el paseo?

-Bien,- contestó. –Suave, aunque creo que iba más calmado por mi seguridad.- Sacó su cepillo de su mochila e intentó acomodar su cabello.

-Fue raro que llegara así nada más. ¿Crees que todo esté bien?

-Sí,- dijo Hermione con calma. –Imagino que nada más quería presumir su nuevo juguete.

-Hermione,- dijo Remus con suavidad.

-¿Sí?

-Probablemente hoy fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Ella volteó y le sonrió. –Necesitas salir más.

Él se paró y se acercó lentamente a ella. –No te burles de mí.

Ella se mordió su labio inferior. –Lo siento, no me estaba burlando. Hoy fue maravilloso. Todos los días contigo han sido maravillosos.- Ella lo atrajo a sus brazos y descansó su mejilla en el hombro de él. Uno de los brazos de él la rodeaban con la cintura mientras que con el otro la tomó de la barbilla para hacerla para atrás. La besó con suavidad al principio y después el beso se volvió más energético. Los brazos de ella rodearon el cuello de él y lo jaló para tenerlo más cerca.

Se movieron como uno hasta que estuvieron al lado de la cama y después en ella. Remus quedó sobre Hermione y movía sus labios de su boca a su cuello. Ella levantó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso, respirando hondo. Las manos de Hermione estaban bajo la camisa de él sintiendo su piel.

Remus movió su boca hasta su puño con una lentitud agonizante. Cuando volvió para besar su mejilla, la sintió húmeda en su boca. Levantó la cabeza para examinarla y vio que estaba llorando. –Qué pasa,- susurró.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No pares.- Remus se quitó de encima de ella. –No,- protestó intentando volver a como estaban.

-¿Por qué estás llorando?- le preguntó.

Hermione se sentó en la cama limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara. Se acomodó la blusa y se paró, ignorando a propósito los ojos de él que la cuestionaban. –Tu madre nos espera con la cena,- dijo quedamente antes de hacer una salida rápida.

Remus estaba sorprendido. Saltó de la cama y corrió tras ella. La alcanzó en el pasillo antes de llegar a la cocina y la jaló para que se detuviera. –No entiendo.

-No en el pasillo,- siseó. –Vamos, nos están esperando.- Hermione lo guió hasta el comedor donde los padres de Remus esperaban pacientemente. Hermione sonrió y tomó asiento.

Toda la cena fue una agonía para Remus. Podía ver que algo le pasaba a Hermione. Evitó sus ojos toda la cena. Se alegró cuando ésta terminó, pero ni tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella después. Su madre la entretuvo con preguntas e historias hasta tarde. Y antes de que pudiera detenerla ella dijo que estaba cansada, se excusó y se fue a la cama.

Remus se excusó también tan pronto le fue posible, pero no fue a buscarla. En vez de eso fue a su cuarto y alistó para dormirse. Se sentó en su cama para pensar de la chica del pasillo y preguntándose qué le pasaba. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya todos estaban dormidos, abrió silenciosamente la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió al de ella.

Hermione estaba recostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó a ella y susurró su nombre, pero no se despertó. Lentamente se metió a la cama al lado de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Recostó su cabeza al lado de la de ella en la almohada y la observó hasta que se quedó dormido.

Cuando Hermione estuvo segura de que Remus estaba dormido abrió sus ojos. Sólo podía ver sombras de las figuras que sabía que había en el cuarto por la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, pero se quedó mirando para memorizar la posición de todas.

Cuando dieron cerca de las dos de la mañana, Hermione se salió lo más gentilmente que pudo del abrazo de Remus. Se vistió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Luego se sentó en una pequeña mesita y le escribió una nota rápida a Remus, llorando todo el tiempo. La alzó y la colocó en la almohada, donde hacía cinco minutos había estado su cabeza.

Luego, antes de que cambiara de opinión, salió del cuarto. Llegó en un silencio absoluto hasta la puerta de la entrada y la abrió con cautela.

-¿Hermione?- susurró una voz detrás de ella. Hermione volteó, sintiendo su corazón palpitar en su garganta. La señora Lupin estaba parada detrás de ella en su bata para dormir. -¿Qué haces, Hermione?- le preguntó.

-Lo siento,- susurró. –Me tengo que ir.- Hermione dio unos pasos hacia fuera de la casa antes de que la señora Lupin la detuviera.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo desde la puerta.

-Hay algo que tengo que hacer. Lo siento. Fue maravilloso conocerlos y gracias por haberme tenido con ustedes, pero tengo que irme ahora.

-¿Remus sabe de esto?

-No, y por favor no lo despierte. Le dejé una nota explicándole todo. Lo siento,- dijo apurándose. Sirius la estaba esperando en su motocicleta. Hermione saltó a la parte de atrás y volvió a rodearlo por la cintura con fuerza.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó viendo cómo la señora Lupin los observaba.

-Sí, sólo vámonos, por favor.

Sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran dos veces, Sirius volvió a arrancar como muchas veces en ese día y emprendieron su camino.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Nada más termino de hacer las últimas correcciones en el otro y lo subo :) al fin de regresoo. Los quieroo.. opinen sobre el prox cap.. lo que esperan .


	22. El Departamento de Misterios

22. El Departamento de Misterios.

Hermione tuvo que estar pegada a Sirius para no morirse de un infarto mientras volaban por la frontera inglesa. Ella no había querido volar, pero Sirius la había convencido que era la única manera de llegar al Ministerio de Magia a una hora decente.

Hermione no había volado desde la noche del accidente y aún podía recordar lo horrible que había sentido cuando su escoba había desaparecido debajo de ella. No era la única cosa de la que se acordaba. Desde que se había subido a la motocicleta de Sirius no había podido dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que la llevaron a ese punto.

_**-Me estoy ahogando,- pensó mientras el agua llenaba sus pulmones. –Aquí termino yo.- Dio una fuerte patada con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero en la fría penumbra no podía ni distinguir hacia dónde era arriba. Alzó su mano intentando agarrar algo, lo que fuera, pero no había nada a qué aferrarse. Se quedó quieta y la oscuridad empezó a llenar su mente.**_

_**-Hermione,- susurró una voz familiar. Hermione seguía quieta dejando que la voz la cubriera como una cobija tibia y reconfortante. –Hermione, abre tus ojos,- ordenó la voz. Ella obedeció lentamente.**_

_**Cuando abrió sus ojos todo estaba desenfocado. Apretó ligeramente sus ojos cerrados de nuevo y los abrió con lentitud. Esperaba que alguien estuviera ahí, pero no había nadie. –Hola,- llamó. -¿Hay alguien aquí?- Mientras decía las palabras, imágenes alrededor de ella que estaban borrosas y desenfocadas empezaron a verse.**_

_**Estaba en Hogwarts recostada debajo del árbol donde había pasado tantas tardes de domingo con Ron y Harry.**_

_**-Hola,- repitió, su voz llena de temor.**_

_**-Está bien, Hermione,- dijo otra voz. –Estamos aquí. Estás segura ahora.**_

_**Hermione se volteó lentamente, sabiendo ahora de quiénes eran las voces, pero con desconfianza hacia sus oídos. –Harry,- suspiró. -¿Ron?**_

_**Ambos sonrieron y se hincaron a su lado. –Nunca creí que volvería a ver a cualquiera de ustedes de nuevo,- lloró y los jaló a un abrazo masivo.**_

_**Estuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos mientras ella lloraba contra ellos. Finalmente, los alejó de ella y miró bien a sus mejores amigos. –Se ven tan chicos,- les dijo con confusión. Y sí. El Ron y el Harry que estaban ahora sentado enfrente de ella se parecían más a los niños que había conocido el primer día en el Expreso de Hogwarts que los hombres de diecisiete años que había dejado atrás.**_

_**-No entiendo,- les dijo.**_

_**-Nos ves de esta manera porque en tus memorias más felices de nosotros, teníamos once años,- explicó Harry.**_

_**-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó con sobrecogimiento.**_

_**-Eso es un poco complicado,- dijo Ron.**_

_**-¿No estamos realmente en Hogwarts, o sí?**_

_**-Bueno tú sí,- dijo Ron. –O para ser más precisos, estás en el lago.**_

_**Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. -¿Estoy muerta?**_

_**Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro.**_

_**-¿Lo estoy?- gritó.**_

_**-Cálmate, Hermione,- dijo Harry suavemente. –No estás muerta. No vamos a dejar que nada te pase. ¿Entiendes? Por eso tenemos que apurarnos.**_

_**-¿Por qué estamos juntos?- preguntó.**_

_**-Siempre estamos juntos, Hermione,- dijo Harry.**_

_**-¿Pero por qué aquí y dónde es aquí?**_

_**-Verás, Hermione,- empezó Harry. –La gente viaja por la vida en parejas y en grupos. Están hechos para encontrarse y para estar juntos para siempre y cuando están separados, están incompletos. Creo que en términos sencillos, podrías decir que somos amigos de espíritu.**_

_**-¿Amigos de espíritu?- preguntó.**_

_**-Sí, contrario a la opinión de la gente, ser amigos de espíritu tiene muy poco que ver con el amor romántico.**_

_**-Nos pertenecemos juntos, así como Peter, James, Sirius y Remus se pertenecen,- explicó Ron.**_

_**-Pensé que había sido el destino o algo así lo que me trajo de regreso. Pero no pertenezco aquí con ellos, ¿o sí?- dijo suavemente.**_

_**-No, sí perteneces,- dijo Harry. –Estaba planeado que regresaras.**_

_**-¿Cómo pasó?**_

_**-No te podemos decir,- dijo Ron. –Sólo queríamos volver a asegurarte de que estás haciendo lo correcto. No importa lo que pase, acuérdate de esto, aunque las cosas se pongan feas.**_

_**-¿Cuando las cosas se pongan feas? ¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿Qué va a pasar?**_

_**-Ron,- dijo Harry con dureza. Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y luego volvió a Hermione. –No te preocupes. Lo estás haciendo genial y todo va a salir bien.**_

_**-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?**_

_**-Porque no es la primera vez que algo así pasa.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir?**_

_**-¿Te acuerdas del Departamento de Misterios?- preguntó Harry.**_

_**-Por supuesto,- dijo Hermione.**_

_**-¿Te acuerdas del cuarto con todos los giratiempos?**_

_**-Sí.**_

_**-En ese cuarto, hay una puerta y detrás de esa puerta…**_

_**Harry fue interrumpido cuando Hermione comenzó a toser violentamente. Inmediatamente ambos chicos se pusieron de pie.**_

_**-Se nos acabó el tiempo,- dijo Ron con tensión.**_

_**Hermione se hizo hacia delante en busca de aire. –No… puedo… respirar,- dijo con dificultad.**_

_**-Está bien,- dijo Harry con suavidad, poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Hermione. –Nosotros te cuidaremos. Sólo tienes que confiar.- Le empujó los hombros hacia atrás. –Recuéstate y cierra tus ojos.**_

_**Hermione hizo lo que le dijeron y alzó la mano tomando la de Harry. La sostuvo fuertemente. -¿Los veré… de… nuevo?- preguntó entre suspiros.**_

_**-Shh,- la calló gentilmente, removiendo el cabello que tenía sobre la frente. Ron se acercó y la tomó de la otra mano.**_

_**Lágrimas cayeron de ambos lados de su cara. –Extraño sus caras,- les susurró justo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.**_

-¿Todo bien allá atrás?- llamó Sirius con el viento pegándole en la cara.

-Sí,- le contestó Hermione. -¿Ya vamos a llegar?

-Ya casi, agárrate fuerte.

Hermione se apretó más contra él en respuesta e intentó perderse de nuevo en sus memorias.

_**Remus y Hermione estaban caminando en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Remus estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para mantener la conversación, pero Hermione no estaba poniendo mucho de su parte que digamos.**_

_**-Hermione,- dijo suavemente. -¿Me estás escuchando?**_

_**-Sí,- le contestó.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.**_

_**-Nada,- dijo rápido, muy rápido.**_

_**Él levantó la mano de ella y besó el dorso de ésta. –Has estado muy silenciosa estas últimas semanas. Pensé que nada más estabas reflexionando sobre lo que te pasó en el cumpleaños de Sirius, pero eso fue hace casi un mes. He empezado a pensar que soy yo.**_

_**-No eres tú,- dijo intentando hacer que se sintiera seguro. –Soy yo.- luego se rió. –Qué línea más horrible. No eres tú, soy yo.**_

_**Remus no se rió. –No eres tú, soy yo siempre significa exactamente lo contrario a la verdad.**_

_**Hermione paró y jaló a Remus para que la viera a los ojos. –Pues no esta vez.- Suspiró queriendo ser capaz de hablarle sobre lo que sentía, pero sin saber qué decir ni cómo empezar. Ni siquiera se lo podía explicar a sí misma. –Te amo,- empezó.**_

_**-Yo también te amo,- le contestó, pero su respuesta estaba precavida, como si él tuviera miedo de lo que ella iba a hacer.**_

_**Ella sonrió tristemente y se acercó a él. Puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él y descansó su cabeza contra su pecho. Con un suspiro él la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó más a él. –Hablé con Sirius esta mañana,- dijo él suavemente.**_

_**Ella se tensó en sus brazos, pero él la sostuvo firmemente. -¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó anoche?**_

_**Ella se chupó los dientes y sólo con un pequeño esfuerzo, lo alejó de ella. –Nada, Sirius a veces es un poco pesado.**_

_**-Verdad,- dijo de acuerdo Remus. –Pero es tu amigo y está preocupado por ti.**_

_**Hermione puso sus manos en sus caderas. –Bueno pues puedes decirles que no aprecio mucho ser interrumpida mientras trabajo.**_

_**Remus alzó una ceja. –Diría que taclearlo fue una reacción exagerada, hasta para ti.**_

_**-Apenas y lo toqué,- contestó rodando los ojos.**_

_**-No es el único con el que has estado susceptible últimamente,- continuó Remus. –Tú y Lily parecen más conocidas que se incomodan con la presencia de la otra que amigas. Y ya ni puedes ver a James a los ojos. La única persona con la que has utilizado tu paciencia es Peter y es el que menos la merece.**_

_**-Tengo que, ninguno de ustedes tiene paciencia con él,- dijo cortante. Pero inmediatamente se sintió avergonzada por el tono de voz que había usado. Quería negar las otras cosas, pero sabía que eran verdad. No estaba segura de cuándo había pasado o por qué había empezado, pero ella y Lily cada día se separaban más. Y no podía mirar a James a los ojos porque su simple vista le recordaba todo lo que quería olvidar.**_

_**-Sólo estoy cansada,- dijo poco convincente.**_

_**-Y ésa es otra cosa,- continuó. –Lily dice que te quedas despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, pero no hay mañana que no te tenga que sacar de la librería para ir a desayunar.**_

_**-Son los Extraordinarios,- dijo, ofreciendo la excusa más usada.**_

_**-No, no lo son,- le dijo. –Hay algo más. Desearía que me lo dijeras,- dijo con un suspiro.**_

_**Hermione pausó, sintiendo de repente todo el sueño que estaba en su cuerpo. –Quiero decirte,- dijo. –Pero tengo miedo de que creas que me volví loca.**_

_**Él sonrió. –Nunca pensaré eso. Puedes decirme lo que sea.**_

_**-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas,- lo picó con algo de verdad.**_

_**-Hermione, te estas desviando.**_

_**-Okey,- suspiró. Respiró hondo antes de seguir. –Vi algo esa noche, la noche del lago,- dijo quedamente. –Y no he sido capaz de dejar de pensar en eso desde entonces.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir con que viste algo?- preguntó.**_

_**-Antes de que me sacaran del lado…- hizo una pausa, sintiendo la ansiedad recorrer todo su cuerpo. –Creo, pensé lo que vi, al menos lo pienso. Ay ya, vi a Harry y a Ron. Hablé con ellos.**_

_**Él dio un paso hacia enfrente para verla a los ojos. Podía ver lo angustiada e insegura que estaba. –Hermione,- empezó gentilmente. –Casi mueres esa noche. Probablemente nada más fue una alucinación o algo así.**_

_**Ella sacudió su cabeza. -¿No crees que he estado convenciéndome de eso las últimas cuatro semanas? No me puedo quitar el presentimiento de que hay algo más que eso, un significado. Siento que hay algo que puedo hacer.**_

_**Él apartó su mirada de ella. -¿Qué?- preguntó ella. Remus definitivamente se sentía incómodo. -¿Qué?- repitió ella de nuevo.**_

_**-¿No crees que, quizás, estás intentando encontrar una excusa para mantenerte ocupada? Quiero decir, desde que Dumbledore dejó de tener sus juntas contigo. ¿Por qué no te relajas?**_

_**-¿Dé qué hablas?- preguntó Hermione, intentando no sonar dura. –Puedo relajarme. ¿Qué estamos haciendo ahorita mismo, caminando alrededor del lago?- lo retó.**_

_**Remus no pudo parar la sonrisa que cruzó su cara. –Lo siento. Tienes razón. Estamos muy relajados ahora.- Él apretó la mano de ella con algo de fuerza. –Cariño, sólo quiero que seas feliz.**_

_**-No puedo ser feliz con todas esas preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?**_

_**-Suena como si hubieras hecho una decisión de algo que no me quieres contar.**_

_**Hermione miró los ojos de Remus y de repente se dio cuenta de que había tomado una decisión. Nunca sería capaz de descansar hasta que tuviera respuestas. Siempre había sido así y su naturaleza estaba haciendo que se sintiera enferma. Respiró hondo. –Necesito ir al Departamento de Misterios.**_

_**-El Departamento de Misterios,- repitió. Su memoria regresó a la noche en la que fue el accidente. Se acordó de haberla cargado y de oírla murmurar cosas incoherentes. Había dicho algo de Ron y de Harry y del Departamento de Misterios. Se preguntaba por qué había olvidado ese detalle hasta ahora. -¿Qué hay en el Departamento de Misterios?**_

_**-Respuestas,- dijo con simpleza.**_

_**-¿Cuáles son las preguntas?- preguntó frustrado, alejándose de ella.**_

_**Ella lo dejó tomar unos pequeños pasos antes de empezarlo a seguir. –Tienes que entender,- empezó ella.**_

_**Él la volteó a ver con enojo. -¿Entender qué? ¿Que te quieres ir? ¿Eso es, o no? Ésa es la razón por la que te ahs vuelto fría y distante. Quieres ir al Departamento de Misterios para ver si te pueden mandar de regreso.- Ella estaba sorprendida por ver que había lágrimas en los ojos de él. –Después de que te sacamos del lago la persona a la que llamaste fue a Harry. Contigo, siempre es sobre él. Cambiaste el futuro para salvarlo a él. Estás ayudando a Dumbledore a derrotar a Voldemort por él. Has dicho más de una vez que morirías por él. Bueno, pues creo que lo amas y que te has dado cuenta de que no puedes estar sin él.**_

_**-Esto no es sobre Harry,- interrumpió ella.**_

_**-Siempre es sobre Harry,- gritó con enojo. –Cuando te tenía en mis brazos le pedía al destino que no te llevara, que no te alejara de mí y tú lo llamas a él.**_

_**-Estás celoso sin tener razones. No estoy enamorada de Harry, nunca lo estuve. Estoy enamorada de ti.**_

_**-¿Entonces por qué no te quieres quedar conmigo?- preguntó débilmente.**_

_**-Nunca dije que no quisiera. Tú eres el que piensa que me quiero ir y dejarte. Yo no.**_

_**-¿Entonces por qué ir al Departamento de Misterios?**_

_**Ella no podía voltear a verlo. –Porque tengo que, tengo que saber lo que esa visión significó. Harry y Ron me dijeron. Sé que es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer. Lo puedo sentir.**_

_**Él la miró y ella sólo pudo ver dolor en sus ojos y después enojo. Él se volteó y se dirigió al castillo a zancadas.**_

_**-Tú preguntaste,- gritó de manera acusadora a su espalda. –Si no puedo ser honesta contigo, entonces házmelo saber. Si todo lo que quieres oír de mí es qué tan buenas son las cosas y qué tan feliz soy sólo dilo.- Ella deseó desesperadamente que él se hubiera volteado y continuado con su argumento, pero la pelea lo había dejado y se continuó yendo hacia el castillo.**_

Hermione podía sentir cómo empezaban a descender. –Estamos aquí,- dijo Sirius en voz baja cuando tocaron el piso.

Hermione se deslizó para bajarse de la motocicleta una vez que pararon. -¿Como cuánto tiempo estuvimos en el aire?

-Más o menos tres horas,- dijo Sirius mientras le ponía el freno a la moto.

-¿No te preocupa que alguien se pueda robar tu moto?- preguntó Hermione. –Estamos en una parte muy concurrida y algo peligrosa de noche de la ciudad.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. –Tiene hechizos anti-muggles. Y cualquier mago o bruja pensaría que es un juguete muggle.

-Si los del Mal Uso de Artefactos Muggles se dan cuenta de lo que le hiciste a esa moto te van a poner muchas multas,- le advirtió Hermione.

-¿Y quién les va a decir?- le sonrió Sirius como respuesta.

Caminaron en silencio por la calle de edificios para oficinas hacia la vieja cabina de teléfono roja. Hermione miró alrededor antes de entrar a la cabina. Sirius se escurrió para poder entrar. Estaba prácticamente sobre Hermione mientras ella marcaba el teléfono. En cuestión de segundos una voz fría femenina hizo eco en la cabina telefónica. –Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor de su nombre y su motivo de visita o trabajo.

-Hermione Granger y Sirius Black,- ella volteó a ver a Sirius con una mirada de duda en la cara. Sirius sólo encogió los hombros. –Em, asuntos personales en el Departamento de Misterios.

-Gracias,- dijo la voz fría femenina. –Visitas, por favor tomen el parche y acomódenselo en la ropa de una manera visible.

Hermione sacó dos parches de plata de donde se sacan las monedas. Le dio uno a Sirius y el otro se lo puso ella en la blusa.

La cabina lentamente comenzó a descender y pronto pasaron de la oscuridad nocturna a un blanco brillante. Hermione buscó la mano de Sirius y le dio un apretón. En unos momentos ya estaban en la entrada principal del Ministerio de Magia. Hermione y Sirius salieron de la cabina y siguieron su camino por el estrecho y largo pasillo.

El Ministerio estaba completamente desierto, pero Hermione no pudo haber esperado cualquier otra cosa. Eran casi las cinco de un domingo en la madrugada, con mucha suerte ella y Sirius podrían llegar al Departamento de Misterios sin interferencias.

-Por aquí,- dijo Hermione quedamente, guiando a Sirius hacia los elevadores. Entraron a uno y Hermione revisó el directorio. El Departamento de Misterios estaba en el noveno piso. Apretó el botón que tenía un número nueve y las puertas se cerraron frente a ellos.

-Departamento de Misterios,- dijo la voz fría, pero Hermione no salió del elevador.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sirius.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad, mirando el largo pasillo. –Apurémonos,- dijo. –Antes de que cambie de opinión,- caminó rápidamente por el pasillo a una puerta que estaba hasta el final, la cual se abrió en cuanto se aproximaron, así como lo había hecho unos años atrás, o a unos años de ese momento.

Hermione agarró con fuerza la mano de Sirius y entraron a un cuarto redondo. –Pase lo que pase no te sueltes de mi mano,- susurró Hermione. Sacó su varita y la iluminó con un débil "lumos" y Sirius hizo lo mismo. Luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella y dijo: -Sostente fuerte.

Sirius soltó el aire que había estado guardando cuando el cuarto comenzó a girar. –Está bien,- dijo Hermione con voz tensa. –Esto es normal.- Cuando el cuarto paró de girar Hermione miró las puertas que estaban frente a ella. Avanzó hacia una y la abrió. Entró y Sirius la siguió.

-¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó él. Hermione inspeccionó el cuarto. No lo reconocía. Los muebles eran simples, pero colgados de las paredes había cuadros infinitos.

-No estoy segura,- contestó. –Nunca había estado en este cuarto.- Sirius caminó alrededor viendo las fotografías.

-Qué raro,- dijo. –No se están moviendo.

Hermione lo alcanzó. –Son muggles.- declaró.

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

-No lo sé,- contestó. –Pero por mi experiencia te digo que va a haber muy pocas cosas en el Departamento de Misterios que vayas a poder entender o descifrar. Vámonos.- Regresaron al salón redondo y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Hermione marcó la puerta con su varita justo antes de que el cuarto comenzara a girar de nuevo.

-Hermione,- comenzó Sirius. –Quizá sería mejor que nos separáramos. Podría tomarnos toda la vida revisar estas puertas.

-No lo sé,- comenzó dudosa.

-Vamos, ya va a amanecer y puede que seamos interrumpidos antes de encontrarla.

-Está bien,- dijo muy en contra de su voluntad. –Estamos buscando por un cuarto alineado con una hilera de escritorios y un jarro de cristal grande en medio. No entres si lo encuentras, llámame antes.

-Ok,- aceptó Sirius. Se dirigieron a diferentes puertas y antes de entrar se voltearon a ver para asentir.

Hermione abrió la puerta que estaba enfrente de ella y Sirius abrió la que estaba enfrente de él. Sin tener que entrar al cuarto, Hermione supo cuál era. Podía ver el enorme tanque lleno de agua azul verdosa y objetos nadando alrededor de ella. Cerró la puerta apresuradamente. –Definitivamente no,- dijo en voz alta. –Ése es uno de los cuartos con los que no tenemos nada que ver,- le dijo a Sirius, pero luego vio que no estaba. -¿Sirius?- Hermione fue hacia la puerta que él había tenido enfrente unos segundos antes.

Ella se asomó por la puerta llamándolo. Cuando se dio cuenta del cuarto en el que estaba, tuvo que agarrarse de la puerta para no caerse. -¡Sirius!- gritó. Desde donde estaba se podía ver un largo corredor curvo de piedra y el velo negro moviéndose gentilmente por una brisa inexistente. –Sirius para.

Desde arriba podía ver a Sirius acercándose al velo con curiosidad. Hermione entró al cuarto y bajó las escaleras de piedra. -¡Para!- gritó de nuevo. Lo alcanzó en pocos segundos y se interpuso entre Sirius y el velo. -¡Para!- chilló.

-¿Los puedes oír?- preguntó. Su voz sonaba lejana y sus ojos parecían como perdidos en el velo.

-Maldita sea, Sirius. Mantente alejado de esto.- Hermione tenía sus brazos en su cintura y lo estaba empujando intentando dirigirse hacia la salida.

-Hermione espera,- dijo asomándose a través del hombro de ella. –Sólo quiero echarle un vistazo.

-¡No!- le gritó. –Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí. Nunca debí de haber dejado que vinieras.- Forzó a Sirius para que subiera las escaleras y saliera del cuarto. La cerró de un portazo y la marcó. Luego se deslizó hacia el piso y se recargó en la pared.

-¿Hermione?- le preguntó Sirius, pero ella no lo podía oír. Todo lo que podía oír eran las voces de su pasado y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Quizás esto fue un error,- susurró.

-¿Qué era esa cosa?- cuestionó, su voz llena de sobrecogimiento.

Hermione miró a Sirius, el enojo era evidente en sus ojos. –Te dije que no entraras a ningún cuarto. ¿Por qué siempre eres tan impulsivo? ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo que se te pide?

-Ey,- protestó Sirius. –No me grites. No soy tu hijo.- Se miraron con enojo el uno al otro. Después de unos minutos Sirius extendió su mano para ayudarla, pero Hermione la apartó de un manazo por su parte y se paró sola.

-De ahora en adelante,- empezó fríamente. –Vas a hacer lo que diga. Todo lo que diga. No tienes idea de todas las cosas peligrosas que hay en este lugar. Hermione empujó a Sirius para pasarlo y acercarse a otra puerta. Sirius se quedó mirándola preguntándose si algún día la entendería. Intentaron puerta tras puerta hasta que sólo quedó una.

-Tiene que ser ésta, Hermione, porque es la última que queda,- dijo Sirius. Hermione dudó por un momento y después abrió la puerta.

-Éste es,- susurró Hermione, entrando al cuarto. Sirius la siguió rápidamente. A diferencia de los otros cuartos, éste estaba ocupado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus gruñó en sueños y rodó, estirando sus brazos en toda la cama. Se encontró con nada excepto el vacío. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y observó el cuarto, pero no encontró a Hermione por ninguna parte.

Miró al reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche. Decía que eran las 6:45. Se estiró una vez más y se paró de la cama. Probablemente estaba en el baño o algo, razonó. 'Me sorprende que no me haya despertado y obligado a salir de su cuarto,' pensó con una sonrisa juguetona en su cara.

Remus salió del cuarto en silencio y se dirigió al suyo. Se vistió con rapidez. Hermione había estado rara la noche anterior y estaba ansioso por animarla. Quería llevarla a dar un paseo a pie otra vez y terminar la conversación que Sirius había interrumpido sin querer el día anterior.

A él no le gustaba ser impulsivo, pero el haber pasado todo el día anterior con ella había hecho que se diera cuenta de algo, que estaba real y verdaderamente enamorado de ella. Quería pasar todos los días de su vida con ella. Ésa era la razón por la cual le iba a preguntar que si se querría mudar con él después de graduarse.

La sonrisa no se borró de la cara de Remus mientras se peinaba y se terminaba de vestir. Salió de su cuarto y fue a la cocina, donde sus padres estaban sentados en silencio. –Buenos días,- dijo feliz. Se voltearon a ver entre ellos. -¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó. –Pensé que ya debería de haber bajado para estos momentos.

-Dijo que te había dejado una nota,- dijo la señora Lupin con suavidad.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Remus. -¿Qué nota? ¿De qué hablan?

-Remus, siéntate,- dijo su padre.

No le gustaron nada las miradas que había en sus ojos. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Hermione?- Remus se hizo hacia atrás y luego se apresuró a llegar al cuarto de Hermione. -¡Hermione!- la llamó. No estaba ahí. Estaba a punto de abandonar el cuarto cuando notó un pedazo de papel tirado en el suelo cerca de la cama. Lo recogió y lo leyó con rapidez, luego salió corriendo del cuarto.

Llegó con sus papás velozmente. -¿Alguno de ustedes la vio irse?

-Lo siento mucho, Remus,- dijo su madre con suavidad. –Se fue muy temprano en la madrugada.

-¿Cómo a qué hora?- preguntó Remus angustiado.

-A las dos de la mañana más o menos.

-¡Dos!- gritó. -¿Por qué no me despertaron?

Su madre miró a su padre. –Hijo,- dijo su padre con calma. –Tu mamá la vio irse esta madrugada con tu amigo Sirius.

Remus se volteó y corrió a su cuarto. Agarró su varita y se la metió a la bolsa.

-Remus, ¿qué haces?- Sus papás habían ido a su cuarto para checarlo.

-Voy por ella,- dijo él con simpleza.

-Remus, no dejes que te lastime de nuevo,- rogó su madre. –Sé que crees que estás enamorado, pero estás muy chico. No sabes lo que es el amor, aún. Ella no es para ti.

-Mamá, ya basta,- dijo Remus elevando la voz. –Deja de tratarme como si fuera un niño.

-No le levantes la voz a tu madre,- riñó su padre.

-Remus, no queremos que te lastimes,- continuó su madre.

-No quieren que me vaya,- acusó a su madre. –Quieren que me quede encerrado en el colegio y en la casa, donde esté sano y salvo.

-Exacto. Te queremos seguro. Tú no eres como los otros niños, Remus. Tú eres especial. Tenemos que protegerte.

-¡No, no tienen que!- volvió a gritar. –No necesito protección. Necesito ser capaz de vivir mi vida como yo quiera vivirla, con quien yo la quiera vivir.

-Eres demasiado joven como para tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Tu padre y yo sabemos qué es lo mejor para ti. Todo lo que queremos es que seas feliz, tan feliz como puedas ser.

-Ustedes no quieren que yo sea feliz. Quieren hacerme dependiente a ustedes. Bien, pues yo soy feliz cuando estoy con ella, mucho más feliz que cuando estoy solo. Mi vida es mejor porque Hermione está en ella.

-¿Mejor?- escupió (no literalmente) su madre. –Desde que ella llegó todos han descubierto lo que realmente eres. ¿Cómo es que eso es mejor?

-Nada más quieres que esté solo,- los acusó Remus. –Tienes miedo de ella, por eso la dejaste ir. Tienes miedo de que ella te quite tu lugar.

Daphne Lupin se llevó su mano a la boca y lágrimas se empezaron a asomar por sus ojos. –Remus, es suficiente,- gritó su padre con enojo. –No le vas a hablar a tu madre de esa manera.

Remus negó con la cabeza. –No pueden entender todo lo que ha sacrificado por nosotros. Si supieran…- no pudo continuar. –Todo lo que quería era agradarles a los dos. Se preocupó a más no poder por eso.- Remus miró a sus padres con enojo.

-Se escapó a la mitad de la noche con tu amigo,- dijo su madre con voz temblorosa. –No creo que estuviera tan preocupada de lo que pensáramos de ella.

-Ni siquiera le dieron una oportunidad,- dijo Remus disgustado. –Iré por ella y luego nos regresaremos a Hogwarts. Luego, con un pop, Remus desapareció.

------------------

Un cap más y ya !! Lo prometido es deuda y el tercer cap ya lo voy a subir.. como en el otro opinen de él !! jeje si es que lo hicieron .. recibire los reviews con mucho gusto :P


	23. Margaret Croaker

23. Margaret Croaker

-Éste es,- susurró Hermione, entrando al cuarto. Sirius la siguió rápidamente. A diferencia de los otros cuartos, éste estaba ocupado.

-Tenía el presentimiento de que harían esto,- dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó una Hermione sorprendida.

-Asegurándome de que no hicieran nada precipitado.

-¿Pero cómo sabía?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Te puse un hechizo localizador antes de que dejaras Hogwarts el viernes. Me alertó de que habías dejado la residencia de los Lupin alrededor de las dos de la madrugada. Cuando me di cuenta de que se dirigían al Ministerio de Magia, deduje que era probable que vinieras aquí en busca de la información.- Dumbledore volteó hacia Sirius. –Debo de decir que estoy sorprendido de encontrarlo aquí, señor Black. Asumía que Hermione llegaría con Remus.

Sirius avanzó. –Yo fui el que presionó a Hermione para que viniera, señor. Por favor no se enoje con ella.

-Sirius,- comenzó Hermione, poniendo una de sus manos en el brazo de Sirius. –Eso no es cierto. Yo quería venir.

-Su defensa hacia el otro es admirable, pero no estoy enojado con ninguno de los dos.- Dirigió su atención a Hermione. –Debí de haberme dado cuenta de que no estarías satisfecha hasta que supieras todo de cómo llegaste aquí.- Dumbledore respiró hondo. –Cuando llegaste a verme después de Navidad y me ofreciste la valiosa información que poseías sobre los movimientos de los Mortífagos, me di cuenta que sería prudente aprender todo lo que pudiera de ti y de tu firma de llegar aquí. Así que vine a visitar a una vieja amiga que trabaja en el Departamento de Misterios. Su nombre es Margaret Croaker. Margaret,- la llamó Dumbledore.

Ambos Hermione y Sirius sacaron el aire que tenían dentro cuando una mujer apareció frente a ellos. Hermione se preguntó cómo es que no la habían visto antes.

-La señorita Croaker es una mujer indescriptibble que se especializa en el estudio del tiempo,- los presentó Dumbledore. –Maggie, ellos son Sirius Black y Hermione Granger.

Maragret Croaker era una bruja vieja que hacía que Hermione recordara a la profesora McGonagall, o al menos a la profesora McGonagall de su tiempo. Era alta con una cara amable y cabello gris. Tenía un par de gafas que en ese momento colgaban de su cuello en una cadenita delgada de metal.

-Hola,- dijeron Sirius y Hermione en turno.

-Maggie y yo tuvimos algunas discusiones en cuanto a ti, Hermione,- dijo Dumbledore. –Y ha estado haciendo una gran búsqueda para encontrar la manera en la que fuiste transportada al pasado, pero voy a dejar que Maggie explique lo que ella descubrió.

-Primero que nada,- empezó Maggie. –Quizás quieran ponerse cómodos.- Maggie movió su varita e instantáneamente aparecieron cuatro sillas enfrente de ella. Otro movimiento y produjo un set que incluía una tetera llena y cuatro tacitas. La tetera inmediatamente se elevó al aire y se le abrió la tapita, sirviéndole té caliente a las tacitas. Dumbledore se sentó cómodamente en su silla, pero alejó el té. Hermione y Sirius se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas y extendieron sus manos mientras las tazas de té se dirigían hacia ellos.

-Estoy segura de que deben de tener preguntas,- continuó. –Intentaré contestar todo lo que pueda.

Hermione miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente de ella, y no encontró palabras para expresarse. Sabía que tenía muchas preguntas, pero no pudo pensar en ninguna. Esto no era nada parecido a lo que ella se esperaba. Miró a Sirius en busca de ayuda. Él le sonrió y tomó su mano. Ese simple toque aclaró toda su mente. Le regresó a Sirius la sonrisa y respiró hondo.

-¿Me podría explicar cómo es que llegué a este tiempo?- preguntó quedamente.

-Sí,- le contestó Margaret con simpleza.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente. -¿Cómo?

-Parece que el Portón se abrió.

-¿El Portón, qué es eso?

-El Portón es una puerta al pasado que reside en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Es el único en su especie y sólo se abre en tiempos de gran necesidad. El Portón permite que un mago o una bruja regrese en un momento específico en el tiempo para completar una misión.

-¿Pero qué misión?

-Desafortunadamente,- interrumpió Dumbledore. –Nunca sabremos con exactitud cuál fue tu misión.

-¿Quién abrió el Portón?- preguntó Sirius. –Quien sea que haya abierto el Portón sabe lo que se supone que debe de hacer Hermione.

Maggie miró a Dumbledore. Él le asintió levemente y ella regresó su atención a Hermione. –La única persona con poder para abrir el Portón es el director de la escuela.

-¿Qué?- exhaló Hermione, mirando acusadoramente a Dumbledore.

-Temo que es verdad,- confirmó Dumbledore. –Pero créeme, Hermione. Estuve tan sorprendido como tú cuando descubrí esa información. Hasta hace unos meses, yo no sabía que el Portón existía.

-Cómo es posible,- acusó Hermione. –Usted es el director. Debería de conocer todo sobre el colegio.

-Nadie puede saber todos los secretos que Hogwarts contiene,- dijo Dumbledore amablemente. –Su magia es demasiado vieja.

Hermione digirió la información. -¿Así que está diciendo que mi profesor Dumbledore me regresó a este tiempo?

-Al parecer sí.

-¿Pero por qué no me habrá preguntado? ¿Por qué no me habrá dicho lo que quería que hiciera?

-Temo que nunca sabremos la verdad,- dijo Dumbledore. –Lo sentimos.

-Quizás ya haya terminado mi misión,- dijo Hermione. –Quizás me regresó a este tiempo para asegurarme de que los papás de Harry no murieran. Quizás hice lo que se suponía que debía de hacer.- Hermione pensó por un minuto. -¿Qué más podría ser? ¿Por qué otra razón pude haber sido enviada a este tiempo en específico? Sí, eso debe de ser. Se suponía que debía de regresarle sus papás a Harry. Asumiendo que he completado mi misión, ¿cómo puedo regresar a casa? ¿Me pueden regresar?- le preguntó a Maggie.

Maggie y Dumbledore se voltearon a ver. –No puedo, Hermione,- dijo Maggie. –Lo siento.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes? Quiero ir a casa.- Sus ojos iban de Dumbledore a Maggie y de Maggie a Dumbledore pero ninguno de ellos podía devolverle la mirada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Quiero ir a casa,- repitió.

-Hermione, regresé para buscar el Portón y no lo pude encontrar,- dijo el profesor Dumbledore. –Sólo volverá a aparecer cuando tu misión esté terminada. Y luego tendrás la oportunidad de regresar a tu tiempo.

-¿Cómo me pudo haber hecho esto?- Hermione tomó la información sintiendo la amargura de la verdad inundándola.

-Tu profesor Dumbledore debió de haber pensado que era muy necesario y debió de haber sentido que estarías dispuesta. No me puedo imaginar que te hubiera enviado de otro modo,- dijo Maggie quedamente.

-Me has dicho muchas veces,- dijo Dumbledore con voz queda también, -que estarías dispuesta a dar la vida por tus amigos. Quizás pensé que si estabas dispuesta a hacer ese enorme sacrificio, quizás también lo estarías para hacer otro.

El labio inferior de Hermione tembló ligeramente. Se puso de pie y Sirius la siguió lentamente. Con una última mirada de enojo, les dio la espalda a Maggie y a Dumbledore para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Hermione,- la llamó Maggie. –Espera, tenemos más cosas que decirte.

Hermione volteó sobre sus talones. –No quierooír nada más que tengan para decirme. Vamos, Sirius.- Con otra mirada, Hermione dejó el cuarto y jaló a Sirius con ella.

Maggie se paró y los miró irse. -¿La vas a dejar que se vaya así como así?- le preguntó a Dumbledore.

-No está lista para oír más cosas. Cuando lo esté vendrá conmigo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione y Sirius salieron lentamente cuando el elevador se abrió en la Sala Principal del Ministerio. Ella había estado extrañamente callada desde que habían dejado a Maggie y a Dumbledore y él no estaba seguro de qué decirle. Ella caminó por toda la Sala Principal y él la siguió. Cuando ella llegó a la gran fuente en el centro de la sala se sentó pesadamente en la orilla. Sirius se quedó parado torpemente a unos pies de ella.

-En realidad creí que vería a mi madre en unos días más,- dijo Hermione después de un momento.

-Lo siento, Hermione.

-No lo sientas,- le regresó, con un movimiento de mano para quitarle importancia. –Estaré bien.- Respiró hondo y bajó su mirada a su regazo. –En realidad estoy aquí atorada,- dijo en una voz que da hechos. –Nunca voy a regresar a casa.

Sirius se acercó lentamente y puso una mano en su mejilla. –Hermione,- empezó. –Todo va a estar bien.

Su simple toque hizo que el poco control que tenía sobre sus emociones, temblara. Lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por su cara y alzó la vista. -¿Qué voy a hacer? Sirius, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Sirius se arrodilló y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. –Vas a regresar a Hogwarts conmigo y ya resolveremos las cosas allá.

Hermione le regresó el abrazó con fuerza. –Sirius, eres tan buen amigo. Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí conmigo.

-Desearía no haberte presionado a venir aquí. Todo esto es mi culpa,- él recargó su mejilla en su cabeza y respiró en el aroma puro de su cabello.

-No,- protestó Hermione, abrazándolo todavía. –Tú tenías la razón, yo tenía que saber. Sólo desearía...,- Hermione no pudo seguir hablando, tensándose en sus brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué desearías?- le preguntó suavemente.

Sin contestar, Hermione se soltó del abrazó de Sirius y corrió a la dirección de la espalda de él. Sirius se volteó preguntándose qué le pasaba para ver a Hermione tirarse a los brazos de Remus.

Remus había aparecido directamente adentro del Ministerio y había estado viendo el intercambio entre Hermione y Sirius como por un minuto antes de que ella notara que estaba ahí. Cuando finalmente lo vio y corrió hacia él, él había abierto sus brazos para ella instintivamente. Remus miró a Sirius y cómo su puño se cerraba cuando veía a Hermione sollozar en sus brazos.

Sirius balseó lentamente hacia ellos, pero no dijo nada. Cuando los alcanzó, Remus volteó a Hermione para que su brazo quedara sobre el hombro de ella y la guió hasta la salida hablándole quedamente todo el camino. Sirius respiró hondo antes de seguirlos.

En contraste a como llegaron, el sol ya se había levantado y el cielo inglés estaba todo rosa y azul. Sirius se esperó un poco viendo a Remus hablarle a Hermione, pero sin escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Hermione estaba parada contra la pared del edificio que estaba a un lado del Ministerio. Estaban inclinados el uno al otro y sus frentes se tocaban mientras hablaban y Sirius sintió ese pinchazo ya familiar de celos en su estómago.

Después de unos diez minutos, Remus besó a Hermione en la frente y acarició sus brazos gentilmente. Luego la dejó recargada en la pared y caminó hacia Sirius.

Sirius se paró derecho mientras Remus se acercaba. –Ya te puedes ir, Sirius,- dijo Remus fríamente.

-¿Ella está bien?- preguntó Sirius.

-Por qué no me dejas a mí preocuparme de eso,- le regresó Remus. –Creo que ya has hecho suficiente.

-Moony, yo…-

-No, Sirius,- dijo Remus cortándolo. –Realmente no lo quiero oír.

Sirius estiró su cuello para ver a Hermione. Seguía parada contra la pared, pero su cabeza estaba echada para atrás y sus ojos cerrados. Se veía cansada.

-Tengo mi mito, justo aquí,- dijo Sirius apuntándola. –Le puedo dar un aventón de regreso a tu casa.

-Eso no será necesario. Yo arreglaré solo este desastre, Sirius. Gracias.- Remus se volteó, pero Sirius alcanzó su mano y después lo agarró del brazo.

-Ey,- dijo cortante. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Remus se soltó de Sirius y cortó la distancia entre ellos. –He visto la manera en que la miras,- gruñó Remus en voz baja. –Te mató que me haya preferido a mí que a ti.

-Espera un minuto, Moony. Estás todo mal.

-¿En serio?- se rió Remus. –Si no la pudieras tener, preferirías que ninguno de los dos la tuviera.

-Sólo quiero que sea feliz,- protestó Sirius con enojo. -¿Puedes decir lo mismo?

-Feliz,- lo cortó bruscamente Remus. -¿Se ve feliz?- Remus negó con la cabeza y con enojo también. –Sólo quédate lejos de nosotros, Sirius.- Remus se volteó y caminó de regreso a Hermione. Sirius miró cómo Remus le ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros a Hermione y la guiaba cuesta debajo de la calle angosta en la que estaban. Esperó hasta que doblaran en la esquina antes de subirse a la moto e irse volando.

Hermione y Remus caminaron lentamente calle abajo. Los ojos de ella estaban rojos y su nariz estaba tapada de tanto llorar. –Parece que ya no puedes caminar más de lo cansada,- comentó Remus.

-Estoy bien,- le regresó Hermione. Respiró hondo. –Sólo un poco cansada.

-Eso se puede entender,- dijo Remus.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Sirius?- preguntó ella quedamente.

-Le dije que tú y yo necesitábamos hablar,- mintió Remus fácilmente. –Y que lo veríamos más tarde.

Hermione quería decir algo como respuesta, pero no tenía palabras. Continuaron caminando por un tiempo en silencio. Después de un rato, Hermione no pudo más con el silencio.

-Remus, por favor no te enojes conmigo.

-Hermione,- comenzó Remus con cuidado. –No creo que éste sea el lugar para hablar de esto.

-Tenemos que hablar de esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo, y no voy a pretender que no esté alterado, pero ahora mismo todo lo que sé es que necesitas descansar. Cuando nos hayamos encargado de eso, hablaremos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó con suavidad.

-Al callejón Diagon,- le contestó. –Hay una estación floo por aquí cerca. De ahí podemos ir al Caldero Chorreante. Mi padre es amigo del dueño y creo que lo puedo convencer de que nos deje usar un cuarto en lo que nos tenemos que ir a la Estación de King Cross. Vamos a llegar como en media hora.- De acuerdo a su palabra, Hermione y Remus estuvieron frente al Caldero Chorreante en treinta minutos. Hermione se sentó en una de las mesas en lo que Remus arreglaba las cosas.

Justo cuando creyó que se iba a quedar dormida en la mesa, Remus se acercó balanceando en el aire una llave frente a ella. La guió hacia arriba a un cuarto vacío.

-¿Por qué no te bañas?- sugirió Remus. –Mientras veré qué consigo para que comamos.- Hermione asintió, demasiado cansada como para hablar y Remus dejó el cuarto. Intentó ser lo más rápido posible, pero Tom se sentía muy hablador esa mañana y retuvo a Remus más de lo que éste tenía planeado.

Cuando Remus finalmente se las arregló con Tom, después de mucho hablar claro está, para que le subieran dos desayunos ya habían pasado veinte minutos. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta su cuarto. –Lo siento,- dijo explotando y entrando por la puerta. –Tom no se callaba,- hizo una pausa.

Hermione estaba mirando a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido. Evidentemente acababa de salir de bañarse. Su cabello estaba mojado y estaba envuelta en una bata de algodón delgado. Volteó cuando Remus entró para verlo con la vista fija en ella. -¿Qué?

-Eh, nada,- balbuceó. -¿De dónde sacaste la bata?

-Transformé mi blusa,- contestó. -¿Desayuno?

-Estará arriba en un minuto.

-Bien, muero de hambre. Siéntate,- le dijo apuntando la cama. –Vamos a hablar ahora.

-¿No quieres descansar?- le preguntó.

-¿No quieres hablar?- le devolvió su pregunta.

Él asintió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Ella cruzó el cuarto y se sentó junto a él. –Te debo una explicación,- dijo con suavidad.

Remus asintió y sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo pasó a Hermione. Era la nota que ella le había escrito. -¿Realmente ibas a decir adiós con esto?

Ella tomó la nota y jugó con ella en sus dedos. –No se me ocurría otra manera,- dijo débilmente.

-Ésa no es una buena excusa,- dijo Remus.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- preguntó Hermione. –¿Que lo siento? Porque lo siento y no lo siento a la vez. Tenía que hacer esto, pero ahora que ya terminó desearía nunca haberlo hecho.

-¿En serio dijeron que no podías regresar?- preguntó Remus. Hermione asintió. –Lo siento,- dijo Remus sinceramente.

-Gracias,- murmuró Hermione.

-Y sé que es egoísta,- continuó Remus apresurado, -pero me alegra que sigas aquí. No sé qué habría hecho si te hubieras ido.

Hermione volvió a empezar a llorar y Remus la atrajo a sus brazos. –Tienes que saber,- dijo con la voz rota. –Que me mató dejarte esta mañana. No quería lastimarte.

-Shh, está bien,- la tranquilizó Remus, acariciando su espalda. –Qué desastre,- dijo. –Creo que nunca había sentido cosas tan contrarias en mi vida. Me gustaría que no te estuvieras sintiendo de esta manera, pero me alegra que estés aquí conmigo.

-Igual yo,- le contestó Hermione. Cuando se terminó de controlar, se separó de Remus. –Suficiente,- dijo intentando controlar el llanto. –No importa lo que yo quiera. Lo que importa es lo que pasa. Parece que estoy destinada a vivir en este tiempo, así que lo voy a disfrutar. La única cosa que necesito saber es qué sientes ahora. ¿Cambié las cosas entre nosotros huyendo a la mitad de la noche?

-No,- dijo Remus con suavidad. –Quizás debería, pero no. Simplemente no puedo ver mi vida sin ti ahora. No quiero.

Hermione sonrió tristemente. -¿Entonces por qué es que ninguno de los dos nos vemos felices?

-¿Quieres intentar dormirte?- preguntó Remus, ignorando su pregunta.

Antes de que ella pudiese contestar, alguien tocó la puerta. Remus se paró y aceptó la bandeja del desayuno que le entregaba una de las mucamas. Se paró frente a ella con la bandeja.

-Así que,- dijo Remus. -¿Dormir o comer?

-Comer,- dijo Hermione en un suspiro. –No puedo dormir. Tengo demasiadas cosas en mente.- Comenzó a pararse.

-Así quédate,- ordenó Remus. Llevó la bandeja a la cama y la depositó con cuidado. –Vuélvete a sentar.- Hermione sonrió e inmediatamente se escabulló a la cabeza de la cama. Remus se sentó al lado de ella y deslizó la bandeja hasta ellos. Comieron juntos, en silencio, y cuando terminaron, Hermione se sentía mucho mejor. Remus alejó la bandeja con un movimiento de varita.

Hermione se acercó a Remus para acomodarse mejor contra él. Remus recargó su cabeza en la de parte de arriba de la de ella y la envolvió en un abrazo. –Duerme,- le susurró él.

-No quiero dormir,- dijo ella en un bostezo.

-Necesitas dormir,- dijo él en una sonrisa.

-No,- protestó, pero sus ojos ya estaban cerrados. En unos minutos Remus ya podía oír su respiración profunda y supo que ya se había quedado dormida.

-------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustadoo !! Al fin pude subir .. pues espero que les guste lo siento sino pude regresar los reviews pero saben que los lei y me encanta recibirloss !! acabo de volver de mi viaje y conocí una de las mejores personas que había conocido en mi vida, me quiero inspirar en eso para hacer un fic, pero también me deprimí mucho porque ya no lo voy a ver ): he estado pensando en él y acada vez que leo el fic me imagino como si fuéramos él y yo.. jaja sé que no les interesa así que.. espero que estén bien y no tengasn sus males de amores !! xD gracias por todoo

caro :D


	24. Mente de traidor

24. Mente de traidor

-Hermione, despierta,- dijo Remus moviéndola gentilmente.

Hermione rodó sobre la cama, tallándose los ojos todavía dormida. Al fin los abrió y sonrió al ver la cara sonriente de Remus. –Buenos días,- balbuceó.

-Tardes,- contestó.

Ella sonrió de nuevo. -¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de levantarse,- volvió a contestar. –Tenemos que apurarnos si queremos llegar al tren a tiempo.- Él bajó su mirada y Hermione pudo ver cómo el rojo comenzaba a apoderarse de las mejillas de él. Ella también bajó la mirada y notó que su bata se había abierto un poco. La jaló apresuradamente y salió de la cama.

-Ésa fue una siesta deliciosa,- dijo en un suspiro. –Eso y la ducha han casi borrado el principio de lo que era un horrible día.- Se dirigió al baño, pero ya adentro abrió un poco la puerta y rechinó. –Ya voy, un segundo,- le dijo a Remus. Remus podía oír el agua correr y en un minuto, salió del baño completamente vestida y atando su cabello a una cola de caballo.

-¿Lista para irte?- preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara.

Ella asintió. –No puedo esperar para ir a casa.- Él tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Sí, yo tampoco,- acordó. Bajaron las escaleras y se despidieron de Tom. Salieron del Caldero Chorreante del lado muggle y Remus llamó un taxi.

-¿Tienes dinero muggle?- le susurró mientras entraban al carro.

-Fui a Gringotts mientras estabas dormida y cambié algo de dinero,- contestó Remus. –A la Estación de King Cross,- le dijo Remus al conductor. Se acomodaron en los asientos de atrás del taxi y Hermione se relajó completamente, apoyada en Remus. Él amaba cómo ella se acomodaba en sus brazos.

-Sabes que presentamos los Extraordinarios en un mes y medio,- remarcó Remus.

-Mm hm,- respondió Hermione.

-¿Has pensado en lo que quieres hacer después de que nos graduemos?- preguntó.

-Para ser completamente honesta,- dijo Hermione algo dudosa. –No creo que en ningún momento haya creído que me iba a quedar aquí.

-Ya veo,- dijo Remus rígidamente.

-Lo siento,- murmuró Hermione enderezándose.

-No lo sientas,- dijo Remus con un leve movimiento de mano para quitarle importancia al asunto. –Cuando estabas dormida estuve pensando en todo lo que pasó. Intenté imaginarme en qué haría yo si me encontrara fuera de mi propio tiempo y lejos de mi familia y mis amigos.

-Y,- lo invitó a seguir Hermione.

-Y probablemente estaría haciendo todo lo posible por regresar a casa.

Hermione sonrió tristemente. –Me alegra que me entiendas.

-Sólo prométeme una cosa,- continuó.

-Lo que sea,- acordó ella.

-No vuelvas a huir a la mitad de la noche de nuevo. Ten la suficiente fe para confiar en mí.

-Ok, la tendré,- dijo con gran seriedad.

-Porque nunca voy a saber dónde vas a estar,- continuó apresurado. –La idea de que no estés ahí...

-Lo sé,- dijo Hermione gentilmente. –Lo siento.

-Sé que lo sientes,- le devolvió.

Se abrazaron con fuerza y Remus se inclinó para besarla, pero cuando estaban a punto de tocar sus labios, el taxi se detuvo. Ambos miraron hacia delante para ver la cara sonriente del conductor. Remus extendió su mano y le pagó al conductor antes de seguir a Hermione fuera del carro.

El taxi se fue rápidamente y entraron a la estación de tren brazo con brazo. Luego Remus tenía su brazo sobre el hombro de Hermione y no podían dejar de besarse el uno al otro cada poco tiempo. Se veían exactamente como una pareja de jóvenes enamorados.

Llegaron a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos sin mucha dificultad y se subieron al tren. Fueron los últimos en llegar. James, Lily y Sirius estaban en el primer compartimiento, pero ni Remus ni Hermione se dieron cuenta. Estaban demasiado envueltos besándose el uno al otro como para que les importara.

-Ajem,- dijo James, aclarándose la garganta ruidosamente. Remus y Hermione se separaron para ver a James y a Lily con la sonrisa radiante y a Sirius rodando los ojos.

-Hola,- dijeron riéndose tontamente. Entraron con sus amigos al compartimiento. Segundos después pudieron sentir cómo el tren comenzaba a avanzar y estaban en su regreso al colegio.

-Se ve que tuvieron un fin de semana de lujo,- observó Lily.

Remus y Hermione intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana?- preguntó Hermione.

-Aburrido,- suspiró Lily. –Lo único que hice en todo el fin fue quedarme en mi casa mientras mi madre intentaba desesperadamente que mi hermana y yo nos habláramos. Gracias a Dios llegó James el sábado en la noche o me hubiera muerto de aburrimiento.

-Fuiste a verla,- comentó Hermione. –Qué dulce.

James puso su sonrisa de galán.

-Ah por favor,- se rió Lily. –Sólo estaba aburrido porque Sirius lo abandonó. Justo nos iba a decir a dónde había ido cuando ustedes llegaron.

Todos voltearon a ver a Sirius, James y Lily lo miraron con interés mientras Remus y Hermione inseguros.

-Compré una motocicleta,- dijo casual,- Y decidí divertirme un poco.- Sus ojos cayeron en Hermione, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente. Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero se mordió la lengua. Al menos por ahora, su viaje al Ministerio quedaba entre los tres.

El resto del viaje pasó sin que ocurrieran cosas importantes. Simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía de los otros, cada uno agradecido de que iba a volver al colegio, aunque ninguno lo quería admitir.

Dumbledore estaba ahí para recibirlos en Hogsmeade. Hermione evitó cuidadosamente su mirada. No estaba lista para hablar de lo que había pasado el fin de semana. Lo único que quería ahora era volver a su rutina normal. El director encaminó a los cinco amigos de regreso a Hogwarts y directo a la torre de Gryffindor. Era tarde y la mayoría de los Gryffindors estaban ya dormidos en sus camas. James, Remus y Sirius desearon buenas noches a las chicas y se dirigieron a su cuarto.

-Sirius,- dijo Remus. -¿Podría hablar contigo un segundo?

Sirius miró a James, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se fue solo al cuarto. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sirius.

-Te quería decir algo sobre lo que pasó en la mañana,- dijo Remus. –Creo que me pasé un poco de la raya. Es que estaba tan preocupado por ella.

-Olvídalo, Remus. Yo fui el que se pasó,- le dijo Sirius.

-Bueno, Hermione y yo hablamos las cosas y estamos bien y sólo quería asegurarme de que tú lo estuvieras también.

-Sí, todo bien.

-Ok, genial,- dijo Remus. Se empezó a dirigir al cuarto.

-Remus,- lo llamó Sirius.

Remus volteó. -¿Si?

-Sobre lo que dijiste esta mañana, nunca haría eso. Eres mi mejor amigo y respeto eso. Pero no puedo ayudar respecto a lo que siento por ella.- Sirius miró sus pies.

Remus se le quedó viendo, inseguro de qué contestarle.

El silencio hizo que Sirius se sintiera incómodo que continuó innecesariamente. –No quería enamorarme de ella, ¿sabes? Pero no pude hacer nada.

-¿Estás enamorado de ella?- preguntó Remus en shock.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron. –Pensé... tú dijiste...

-Sabía que te atraía, pero... pero no sabía que te hubieras enamorado de ella,- dijo Remus con suavidad.

Sirius cerró sus ojos con fuerza, reprendiéndose interiormente por haber abierto su bocota.

-¿Ella sabe?- preguntó Remus.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. –No, no creo.

-¿Le vas a decir?- le preguntó Remus conteniendo la respiración y esperando la respuesta.

-No,- dijo Sirius quedamente. –Y no importaría si lo hiciera. Ella te ama. No tengo oportunidad.

-Gracias,- murmuró Remus, aunque se sentía miserable. ¿Cómo iba a poder quedarse con Hermione si Sirius la quería? Él era atractivo, encantador con las chicas y rico. Remus nunca antes se había sentido tan tímido, torpe y pobre. –Quizás deberíamos de subir,- dijo Remus cansado. No quería pensar en las consecuencias de Sirius estando enamorado de Hermione. Ya eran demasiadas cosas para un día.

-Sí,- acordó Sirius, siguiéndolo lentamente. De repente se había sentido extremadamente cansado y lo único que quería hacer era dormir las siguientes veinticuatro horas. Desafortunadamente, fue ese pensamiento el que se echó a dormir cuando entraron al cuarto.

Peter estaba durmiendo en su cama. Cuando James vio a sus dos mejores amigos entrar al cuarto se apresuró a llegar con ellos para prevenirlos de hacer cualquier locura.

-No lo despierten,- siseó James. –Ahora no es el momento.

-Sería lo mismo, que se vaya,- dijo Sirius lleno de furia.

-Sirius tiene razón,- acordó Remus. –No tiene derecho de estar aquí, no después de lo que le hizo a Hermione.

-Y de lo que le hizo a Remus,- agregó Sirius.

-Quizás,- acordó James. –Pero es tarde y no hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora. Iremos con Dumbledore en la mañana. Si Hermione finalmente está dispuesta a contarle sobre la conversación entre Snape y Peter, entonces de seguro los van a expulsar a los dos. No sé por qué no ha dicho nada hasta ahora. De cualquier modo, ustedes dos tienen que controlar sus temperamentos mientras tanto.

-¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en el racional?,- preguntó Sirius disgustado.

-Desde que Remus dejó de serlo,- contestó James. –Confíen en mí, no me cae mejor que a ustedes. Personalmente, me hubiera gustado ver cómo lo tirabas del balcón. Nos hubiera salvado de muchos problemas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima,- le regresó Sirius. Todos miraron a Peter por unos segundos antes de irse lentamente a sus camas. Todos se cambiaron y estuvieron listos para dormirse, aunque ninguno de ellos durmió bien esa noche.

Cuando se levantaron la siguiente mañana, Peter se había ido. Los chicos se bañaron y se vistieron lentamente, sintiendo el sueño de la noche. Cuando finalmente bajaron, las chicas llevaban esperándolos quince minutos. Les sonrieron, aunque ninguno de ellos se veía muy despierto.

-Se quedaron despiertos platicando hasta tarde,- los picó Lily.

-No,- dijo James amargamente. –Peter volvió. ¿Quién puede dormir bien sabiendo que esa rata está en el cuarto?

-Lo sabemos,- dijo Hermione. –Lo vimos bajar esta mañana.

-¿Les dijo algo a alguna de las dos?- preguntó Remus preocupado.

-No,- replicó Hermione. –Nos vio, pero se fue muy rápido. No creo que esté muy interesado en hablar con nosotros.

-Hablamos de eso anoche,- inyectó James. –Y pensamos que deberías de hablar con Dumbledore sobre lo que oíste entre Peter y Snape.

-No puedo,- dijo Hermione quedamente.

-Está bien, Hermione,- dijo Sirius. –No vamos a dejar que te haga nada, pero Dumbledore debe de saber.

-Estoy con Sirius,- dijo Lily. –Después de lo que le hizo a Remus, no puedo ver en qué le podamos ayudar. Siempre me agradó Peter. Pensaba que era muy dulce, pero ha cambiado y si de verdad se va a unir con los Mortífagos, ¿cómo vamos a saber?

-¿Pero qué no se dan cuenta?- dijo Hermione. –Si le decimos a Dumbledore, los expulsarán y entonces ya no tendrán oportunidad.

-Ya no la tienen,- dijo Remus. –Tú más que nadie lo sabe. Es demasiado tarde para Peter. Y cualquiera podría decir que Snape se convertirá en un Mortífago.

-Sí,- dijo con voz burlona Sirius. –Está en la sangre del viejo Snivellus.

-Muchas perdonas pudieron haber dicho lo mismo de ti,- dijo Hermione. Vio la expresión de los ojos de enojo de Sirius. –Mi punto es,- continuó con rapidez. –Creo que tenemos que ayudarles a los dos. Todavía están chicos, no creo que hayan llegado tan lejos. Ni siquiera creo que tengan la Marca.

-¿La Marca?- preguntó Lily. -¿Qué es eso?

-Los Mortífagos son forzados a tener una marca de lealtad en su brazo izquierdo. Permite a Voldemort reunirlos cuando quiera,- explicó.

Todos exhalaron cuando oyeron el nombre del Señor Tenebroso. -¿Cómo sabes eso?- siseó Lily.

Hermione se mordió su labio inferior. –Simplemente lo sé. Lo he visto.

-Sí, confía en nosotros, Hermione,- dijo James. –Conocemos a Snivellus un poco más que tú y no puede ser salvado. Es un mago oscuro desde el día en que nació.

Hermione se paró y se llevó a James solo. –No sabes todo lo que crees saber. Ahora, no puedo pararlos a ustedes de hablar con Dumbledore, si eso es lo que quieren hacer, pero yo no lo haré, al menos no todavía. Creo que todavía hay tiempo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peter desayunó rápido y se apresuró para salir del comedor. No quería en absoluto toparse con sus "mejores amigos." Todos tenían su lado fuerte que por un momento deseó estar tan grande (musculoso) como Sirius o tan bueno con una varita como James, y así poderles dar una lección enfrente de todos. Pero no podía ser, iba a tener que esperarse hasta que pasaran los Extraordinarios para poder vengarse, de todos ellos, en especial de Hermione.

Su fin de semana en casa le había sido de mucha utilidad. Su madre, como siempre, había estado demasiado cansada como para molestarse en saber a dónde iba Peter cada tarde. Desde que su padre los había abandonado su madre había sucumbido a ataques de depresión muy fuertes que usualmente la dejaba débil para todo lo demás.

Peter siempre se las había tenido que arreglar por sí mismo. A su madre le gustaba tenerlo cerca, pero mientras él crecía, se dio cuenta de que a ella cada vez se le hacía más difícil impedirle hacer lo que quisiera. Cuando estaba chico todo lo que le gustaba hacer era estar afuera toda la noche y dormir bajo las estrellas y pensar y soñar sobre lo que pudo haber sido la vida.

Pensó que sus sueños se habían hecho realidad cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Haber sido elegido para Gryffindor y haberse hecho amigo de James, Sirius y Remus había sido todo lo que había querido, pero mientras iban creciendo, las cosas iban cambiando.

Peter parecía nunca haber sido capaz de captar las clases de la manera en que sus amigos lo hacían y a menudo podía sentir su frustración por ello. Había tras cosas que hacían enojar a Peter. Siempre se sentía celoso de la forma en que todas las personas admiraran a James y Sirius, especialmente las chicas. Hasta parecían preferir a Remus que a él, aunque hasta Hermione, Remus nunca le había hecho caso a ninguna. Frecuentemente sentía que sus amigos no serían eso si no hubiera estado en Gryffindor con ellos. La llegada de Hermione hizo que esa idea diera más vueltas en su cabeza.

El pensamiento de Hermione hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara. La odiaba y la iba a hacer pagar por todo lo que había hecho. Ya había echado a andar las cosas. Se iba a arrepentir por haber dejado Francia, aunque Peter no estaba convencido de que ése fuera el lugar de donde venía.

Sabía demasiado y decía tantas cosas extrañas para ser una mera estudiante de intercambio. Peter estaba convencido de que Dumbledore la había traído a Hogwarts para que fuera una espía. Probablemente ni siquiera era una estudiante. Era demasiado lista para ser una alumna de séptimo año. Probablemente tenía mucho más que dieciocho años. 'Pobre Remus,' pensó Peter con alegría. 'Se le romperá el corazón cuando se entere,' pensó con burla.

Peter continuó moviéndose con lentitud por el castillo. Iba a encontrarse con Snape antes de clase en el séptimo piso. Pudo haber llegado más rápido ahí si se hubiera transformado, pero no estaba listo para que nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos, supieran que era un animago ilegal. Uno nunca sabía qué tipo de secretos te podían salvar la vida.

Snape estaba parado en la parte superior de las escaleras con sus amigos Rodolphus y Bellatrix. -¿Por qué te tardaste tanto, Pettigrew?- siseó Snape.

-Desayuno,- dijo Meter descaradamente.

Los tres Slytherins se quedaron parados frunciendo el ceño a Peter. A ninguno de ellos les gustaba la idea de estar en contacto con un traidor de Gryffindor, pero no tenían opción. Les había quedado claro todo lo que iban a tener que lidiar con Peter.

-¿Y fuiste capaz de pasar toda la información que pudimos recolectar mientras estuviste en tus pequeñas vacaciones?- preguntó Snape impaciente.

Peter asintió.

-¿Y?- lo invitó a continuar Rodolphus.

-Y estuvieron muy complacidos de la información que les _pude_ proporcionar.

-Asqueroso,- empezó Bellatrix, avanzando hacia Peter.

-Cálmate, Bella,- dijo Snape con enojo. –Peter no es lo suficientemente tonto como para tomar todo el crédito. Confía en mí. No es tan valiente.

Meter frunció el ceño. –Bueno pues yo fui el que pudo conseguir y les dio el mapa,- les devolvió. –Ninguno de ustedes sabía que existía.

-Sí, y con ese mapa, el Señor Oscuro va a poder atacar Hogwarts y mostrar a toda la comunidad mágica de lo que es capaz y quién es el mago más poderoso,- dijo Bellatrix con frialdad. –Y cuando haya tomado Hogwarts va a recordar quién hizo su victoria más grande posible y nos recompensará más allá de lo que podamos imaginar.

Peter rodó sus ojos. Bellatrix era demasiado melodramática para él. Todo lo que quería era que sus según amigos pagaran por lo que habían hecho... y ahora lo harían.

-----------------------------------------------------------

holaaa.. cómo están?? Espero que muy bien... pues aquí nuevo cap que espero que les guste, se llama mente de traidor porque como se darán cuenta al final en especial, está más basado en lo que piensa Peter, si supiera que lo que quieren es ayudarlo, en especial la persona que él más odia y que los demás lo tratan así porque saben "lo que hizo" en el futuro obviamente.

cuídence muchoo y se les quiere,

caro .

p.d.: me acabo de proponer ahora sí regresar los reviews que me dejen en este cap, los otros les prometo que los leí pero no todos los pude regresar, les pido me perdonen.


	25. Paredes derrumbadas

25. Paredes derrumbadas

El mes y medio antes de los Extraordinarios fue uno de los tiempos más estresantes de la vida de Hermione. Fue probablemente el más estresante de todas sus vidas. Hasta James y Sirius parecían recibir los exámenes que venían con algo de agitación.

Por supuesto, Hermione había estado peor en alguna situación anterior en su vida, pero nunca se podía acordar de eso frente a los exámenes.

Sin necesidad alguna, había empujado todos los pensamientos del Ministerio y su conversación con Dumbledore fuera de su cabeza. Decidió que era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien. Era un hábito muy malo que se le había pegado y había decidido que se lo quitaría.

Los chicos y Lily habían querido ir con Dumbledore por lo de Snape y Peter, pero no le veían mucho caso sin Hermione y ella se había resuelto a no ir, aunque no les dio ninguna excusa que los dejara satisfechos. Todo lo que decía era que el tiempo no era el mejor todavía y que no sería parte en nada que ayudara a que los expulsara.

Lo que hacían las cosas peor para Hermione era su completa incertidumbre respecto a su futuro. No sabía a dónde iría después de graduarse. Los Potter habían mencionado que les encantaría que los visitara de nuevo y estaba segura de que Dumbledore la dejaría quedarse en Hogwarts por un rato mientras lo necesitara, pero la idea de depender en los demás la molestaba. Quería valerse por sí misma.

Tres días antes del examen los Merodeadores, Lily y Hermione podían ser encontrados en la biblioteca estudiando desesperadamente con el resto de los de séptimo y con los de quinto año, que se estaban preparando para sus TIMOS. Tenían tantos libros apilados entre las mesas que apenas y podían verse el uno al otro a través de la mesa.

-¿Qué hora es?- bostezó James abriéndose espacio por los libros que había entre él y entre Hermione y Remus, que estaban enfrente de él.

-No es la hora de parar de estudiar,- dijo Hermione mirando rápidamente sobre su libro a James para después volver a esconder su cara tras él.

-Tiene que ser,- bostezó Lily. –Hemos estado estudiando por horas. No creo poder seguir con esto.

-Sólo quedan tres días para que empiecen los exámenes,- dijo Remus. –Lo lograrás y después ya nunca vas a tener que volver a estudiar de nuevo.

-Nunca se deja de aprender,- comentó Hermione, sin molestarse en desviar la vista del libro.

Los demás rodaron los ojos y Sirius cerró su libro haciendo ruido. –Pues yo he terminado.

Alegremente, James y Lily cerraron también sus libros y Remus siguió su ejemplo lentamente. Sólo Hermione continuó leyendo.

-Vamos, Hermione,- dijo Sirius arrebatándole el libro de las manos. –Si no te relajas un poco, vas a estar demasiado estresada como para hacer bien os exámenes.

-Y si no seguimos estudiando,- le regresó, arrebatando el libro de regreso. –Entonces no vamos a saber todo lo que necesitamos saber. Ahora sigamos, tenemos que estudiar.- Abrió su libro de nuevo y siguió leyendo. Uno por uno, todos abrieron sus libros de nuevo, refunfuñando.

Tres horas después, ni Hermione podía seguir. James tenía su cabeza sobre una pila de libros y estaba durmiendo. Lily y Sirius apenas se podían mantener despiertos y miraban los libros sin leer realmente y Remus y Hermione empujaron sus libros de ellos.

Viendo que Hermione cerraba su libro, Sirius se inclinó y sacudió a James ligeramente.

Su cabeza se levantó con rapidez. –No estaba dormido,- dijo en una voz un poco alta y todos se rieron, James volteó a ver a todos lados. -¿Qué horas son?- murmuró adormilado, notando la vacía biblioteca.

-Ya casi son las dos de la mañana,- respondió Lily.

James bostezó. –Tenemos que estar levantados en menos de cinco horas.

-Dormiremos en tres días,- dijo Hermione recogiendo sus libros. Los demás la imitaron y caminaron adormilados hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Con apenas una palabra de buenas noches el uno al otro, fueron a sus cuartos y directo a la cama. Todos se durmieron casi llegando.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró todo el cuarto oscuro. El cielo nocturno tenía todavía su color negro tinta y estaba segura de que había dormido cuando mucho por unas dos horas. Volteó y vio a Lily durmiendo tranquilamente en su propia cama y dedujo que sus otras compañeras de cuarto harían lo mismo, aunque no podía estar segura porque las cortinas de sus camas estaban corridas.

Sentía calidez y comodidad en su cama, pero algo la había despertado. Intentó acordarse si lo había soñado, pero no pudo recordar. Sintiendo una repentina ansiedad, salió de su comodidad sacando las piernas de su cama. Buscó debajo de su cama sus pantuflas y las encontró rápidamente. Se las puso y salió sin hacer ruido del cuarto.

No estaba segura de qué la había despertado, pero ahora tenía un terrible presentimiento de que sabía lo que pasaría que no podía explicar. Se movió silenciosamente por las escaleras de las chicas, escuchando, de lo que no estaba segura que había. Cuando llegó al pequeño balcón que había, miró hacia la sala común, pero estaba desierto y silencioso, excepto por el familiar crepitar del fuego.

Estaba por regresar a su cama, regañándose a sí misma por preocuparse por todo cuando el la puerta del retrato se abrió. Hermione rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás para ocultarse en las sombras y observar. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Peter entrar.

Hermione contuvo su respiración mientras veía a Peter subir silenciosamente por la escalera de los chicos hasta desaparecer. Se sentó mirando la sala común preguntándose cosas y empezando a preocuparse. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que quedarse despierta toda la noche no le traería respuestas sobre la excursión nocturna de Peter. Decidió antes de irse a su cama que hablaría con Remus por la mañana.

Cuando volvió al cuarto, se metió rápidamente a su cama e intentó ponerse cómoda de nuevo. Casi inmediatamente se despertó de un susto de nuevo. Se sentó en su cama alarmada, sus ojos bien abiertos y su mente alerta. Una rápida mirada a Lily hizo que se diera cuenta de que no se estaba imaginando cosas. Lily se incorporó, aún viéndose pálida, mirando a Hermione.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó en un susurro preocupado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. El ruido venía claramente de algo bajo ellos y parecía que retumbaba por el cuarto. Juraba que casi sentía temor de eso.

Las otras chicas en el cuarto estaban abriendo las cortinas y asomándose para ver a Lily y a Hermione. Inmediatamente, Hermione saltó de la cama, tomó su varita y Lily la siguió velozmente.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó una de sus compañeras de cuarto todavía adormilada.

-Estamos intentando averiguarlo,- dijo Lily acercándose sigilosamente a la puerta. –Quédense aquí,- ordenó en su mejor voz de Premio Anual. Ella y Hermione se movieron como si fueran una a la sala común. Por todo el pasillo de las recámaras femeninas salían cabecitas curiosas asomándose detrás de sus puertas, hablando en susurros audibles.

-Todas, quédense en sus cuartos,- dijo Lily, lo suficientemente alto como para ser oída sobre el estruendo. Hermione admiraba el tono imperativo y la postura autoritaria de Lily. Se veía hasta en el más pequeño detalle como Premio Anual.

Un par de niñas de primero y de segundo año tenían miradas de preocupación en sus caras. –No se preocupen,- les dijo Lily en un tono más amable. –Vamos a ir a ver qué es ese ruido; de seguro sólo son los chicos jugando una de sus bromas. Las niñas pequeñas sonrieron, sintiéndose seguras, y volvieron a sus camas.

-¿Crees que fue eso lo que pasó?- susurró Hermione, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Si lo es, los voy a matar,- le contestó Lily en el mismo tono. Hermione se hubiera reído de no estar tan nerviosa.

James había hecho un trabajo mucho peor intentando calmar a los chicos que Lily con las chicas. Él, Sirius y Remus estaban corriendo por las escaleras con sus varitas afuera, seguidos por una multitud de chicos. Ninguno de ellos estaba vestido, y Sirius no traía playera. Todos estaban descalzos.

Hermione notó inmediatamente quién no estaba ahí. -¿Dónde está Peter?- le preguntó Hermione en voz queda a Remus.

-Durmiendo,- dijo Remus. –Puede seguir dormido aunque haya un tornado,- dijo sarcásticamente.

El pulso de Hermione se aceleró. –No creo que esté durmiendo. Lo acabo de ver entrar a escondidas a la torre de Gryffindor unos minutos antes de oír el ruido extraño.

Remus la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. –No crees que tenga algo que ver con...- Remus nunca terminó la frase. Hubo un segundo y más fuerte 'bum' que hizo eco por toda la torre de Gryffindor y esta vez nadie pudo dejar de notar el notable temblor.

-Qué rayos,- exclamó Sirius.

-Sea lo que sea,- comenzó James nerviosamente. –Vino de ahí. Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a ver qué pasa.- Remus, Lily, Sirius y Hermione asintieron. Les ordenaron a los demás chicos que se quedaran en la torre de Gryffindor y salieron.

Recorrieron el castillo, escuchando con atención. Empezaron a oír gritos mientras se acercaban al primer piso. –Viene del Gran Comedor,- observó uno de ellos y los cinco comenzaron a correr con sus varitas en alto. Mientras se aproximaban al Gran Comedor se pararon en seco por algo que vieron que lo aterrorizó. Casi veinte magos vestidos en túnicas negras, habían dado la vuelta en una esquina y se acercaban a ellos.

La sangre de Hermione se congeló en sus venas. –No,- susurró con terror. Estaba congelada observando todo con incredulidad.

Los magos estaban tan sorprendidos de ver a los estudiantes como ellos lo estaban de ver a los otros. Sirius fue el primero en recobrar el juicio. Puso a sus amigos de nuevo en acción, empujándolos detrás por el pasillo.

Podían oír a los magos peleándose para seguirlos y Hermione se preguntó por un momento por qué no los habían atacado mientras se escapaban. Llegaron a la escalera rápidamente y la ascendieron con una velocidad que sólo consigue un joven en forma. Cuando alcanzaron la parte de arriba de la escalera, Hermione se volteó y lanzó un bien hecho Reducto a una parte de las escaleras, que efectivamente voló en pedazos.

-Bien pensado,- dijo Remus mientras corrían de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor.

-No los aguantará por mucho tiempo,- le contestó Hermione. Llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor sólo para encontrar que la segunda explosión había conseguido levantar al resto de los niños y de las niñas. Los estudiantes, todos en sus pijamas, estaban reunidos en la sala común, hablando en voz alta, algunos llorando, otros solamente angustiados. Cuando vieron a los de séptimo año entrar, casi se les echan encima bombardeándolos de preguntas.

-¡Cállense todos!- gritó Sirius y luego se dio la vuelta para ver a sus amigos. -¿Qué hacemos?- Los tres chicos voltearon a ver a Hermione.

-No me volteen a ver a mí,- dijo Hermione en un susurro frenético. –Nada de esto aparecía en ninguno de los libros que he leído. Hogwarts nunca había sido atacado por Mortífagos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lily obviamente confundida.

-No importa,- dijo James rápidamente.

-¿Cómo se metieron a Hogwarts?- preguntó Sirius. –Se supone que Hogwarts es impenetrable.

-No tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por eso,- dijo Remus. –Tenemos que proteger a los Gryffindor. Tenemos que hallar una manera de sacarlos del castillo a salvo a todos.

-¿E ir a dónde?- preguntó Lily. –Creo que la torre de Gryffindor es el lugar más seguro ahora.

-El retrato no va a detener a los Mortífagos para siempre,- dijo Hermione. –Y además,- continuó con amargura. –No dudo que Peter les haya dado la contraseña. ¿Por qué no fui con Dumbledore cuando tuve la oportunidad?- se lamentó Hermione. –Debí de haber sabido. Todo esto es mi culpa.

-No sabemos si realmente los está ayudando,- dijo Lily, pero su voz carecía de convicción. Todos habían estado pensando lo mismo que Hermione.

-Hermione lo vio entrando a hurtadillas a la sala común segundos antes de la primera explosión,- les informó Remus. –Pero no podemos preocuparnos de él ahora. Necesitamos un plan.

-Okey,- dijo Hermione pensando con rapidez. Tener un plan listo para la acción siempre había sido el trabajo de Harry, ella apenas y podía entender cómo llevar a cabo sus planes brillantes. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que había dejado de pensar tanto en Harry y en Ron, pero en ese instante hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tenerlos a su lado. –Lo primero que hay que hacer,- continuó, empujando los pensamientos de ellos de su mente. –Necesitamos el mapa y probablemente la capa de invisibilidad.

-Iré por ellos,- dijo Sirius, saliendo disparado a su cuarto.

-Juntemos a todos los chicos y chicas,- dijo Hermione. James y Lily empezaron a llamar a todos rápidamente. Luego voltearon a ver a Hermione.

Luego respiró hondo haciéndose la mentalidad de que ella iba a tener que dirigir todo. Aclaró su garganta. –Parece que los Mortífagos han penetrado las defensas de Hogwarts,- dijo con voz fuerte y clara. Inmediatamente hubo unos gritos de sorpresa y varios de los estudiantes más chicos empezaron a llorar.

-Por favor,- dijo Hermione alzando las manos. –Vamos a salir de esto, pero tendremos que trabajar juntos.- Se mordió su labio inferior, pensando. –Okey,- continuó. –Primero tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo. Quiero que los de sexto hagan parejas con los de primero, los de quinto con los de segundo y los de cuarto con los de tercero.- Hermione se complació cuando los estudiantes inmediatamente se movieron para seguir sus instrucciones. –Okey,- dijo de nuevo. –Sirius,- lo llamó con alivio al ver que se acercaba.

-Tengo la capa,- dijo desalentado. –Pero el mapa no está. Peter tampoco.

Hermione digirió la noticia y miró a Remus. El le devolvió la mirada desesperanzada. Sabía lo malas que eran esas noticias. Quienquiera que tuviera el mapa iba a ser capaz de seguir todos sus movimientos mientras se quedaran en el castillo.

-Eso no cambia nada,- dijo Hermione. –Todavía tenemos que sacar a todos del castillo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó uno de los de sexto año.

-Hogsmeade,- dijo Remus repentinamente.

Los ojos de Hermione se encendieron y lo miró emocionada. -¿El pasadizo secreto?

-Exactamente, podemos sacar a todos por ahí.

-Tenemos que apurarnos,- los interrumpió James. –Una vez que dejemos la torre estoy seguro de que van a enviar a alguien detrás de nosotros, si es que no lo han hecho ya.

-Con suerte,- dijo Lily. –Siguen ocupados allá abajo en las escaleras y van a tener que buscar otra escalera porque Hermione voló la otra.

-Tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad,- dijo Hermione. Volteó a la multitud Gryffindor. –Vamos a sacar a todos de aquí.- Hubo un murmuro de alarma que se corrió por las filas. –Sé que están asustados. Todos lo estamos. Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. Estamos como patitos en el blanco sin defensas. Además, tenemos que alertar a todos. ¿Quién sabe si alguien pudo antes de que comenzara el ataque?

-Hay un pasadizo secreto hasta Honey Dukes,- continuó. –Lily los guiará hasta él. Una vez en Hogsmeade estarán a salvo.

Lily volteó hacia Hermione con algo de agresividad. –Como Premio Anual,- empezó a protestar.

-Es tu deber asegurar el bienestar de los estudiantes,- terminó Hermione por ella. –Alguien tiene que ir con ellos, Lily.

-¿Y por qué no podemos ir todos?- preguntó Lily.

-Porque el pasadizo va a tener que ser destruido una vez que todos hayan pasado. De otra manera, cualquiera podría seguirte.

-¿Y qué hay de los demás estudiantes? ¿Qué hay de los Hufflepuffs y los Ravenclaws y los Slytherins?

-Al diablo con los Slytherins,- dijo Sirius bajo su aliento.

-Hay otras maneras de salir. Haremos lo que podamos,- le contestó Hermione, ignorando a Sirius.

Lily se quedó callada, claramente le desagradaba la idea de irse a poner a salvo mientras su novio y sus mejores amigos se quedaban detrás, pero sabía que ése era su deber.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros?- exclamó de repente James.

-Necesito que vayas a la oficina de Dumbledore,- dijo Hermione. –Eres la única persona además de Lily que se sabe la contraseña. Los cuadros en ese cuarto tienen duplicados en San Mungo y en el Ministerio de Magia. Es otra manera de alzar la alarma.

-Iré con él,- se ofreció Sirius.

-No,- dijo Hermione. –Te necesito con Remus y conmigo. Lily tiene razón. Tenemos que asegurarnos que los demás estén bien. Muy bien, ya todos saben qué hacer. Y James, no necesitamos riegos innecesarios. Quédate debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Tan pronto como mandes la alarma, encuentra una manera de llegar con Lily a Hogsmeade. Te va a necesitar. Sirius, Remus y yo los vamos a encontrar tan pronto como nos sea posible.

-Okey,- acordó James. Le quitó la capa a Sirius y se la echó encima. La puerta del retrato se abrió mientras todos aguantaban la respiración, pero no había nadie afuera.

-James,- lo llamó Lily desesperadamente. –Ten cuidado.

-Nunca me van a ver, Lil,- se oyó la voz de James a unos cuantos pies. –Te veré dentro de poco.

Hermione la vio cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo. Cuando los abrió de nuevo estaba calmada y serena. –Todos tengan cuidado,- ordenó. –Varitas afuera y todos juntos.- Guió a los Gryffindors fuera de la sala común y directo al pasadizo secreto.

Remus, Sirius y Hermione los siguieron y ayudaron a todos los Gryffindors a llegar al pasadizo secreto. Lily fue la última en pasar. Volteó a ver a sus amigos.

-Tengan cuidado,- les rogó.

-Tú también,- le contestó Hermione. –Manda ayuda.

-Lo haré, tan pronto pueda,- dijo antes de desaparecer por el túnel.

Sirius dio un paso hacia atrás y con un suspiro arrepentido, apuntó con su varita la estatua de la bruja tuerta. –Reducto,- gritó y la bruja tuerta se hizo pedazos ante sus ojos. -¿Ahora qué?- preguntó.

Hermione no contestó. Tenía la mirada perdida. Ahora que los Gryffindors estaban casi a salvo, la duda y la culpabilidad empezaron a asaltarla. ¿Por qué estaban los Mortífagos aquí, ahora?

Nunca se atreverían a atacar Hogwarts, no mientras Albus Dumbledore fuera director. ¿No era eso lo que todos siempre habían dicho, que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro en todo el mundo mágico?

-Hermione,- dijo Remus energéticamente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Alguien viene por ahí,- dijo ladeando un poco su cabeza. –Puedo oírlos. Tenemos que irnos, ahora.- Hermione y Sirius alzaron más sus varitas y siguieron rápidamente a Remus alejándose de ahí.

Intentaron ir lo más silenciosos que podían, pero parecía que entre más lejos iban, más cerca estaban las pisadas, hasta que finalmente pudieron oír voces como oían pisadas. –Va hacia el norte,- dijo una voz. Remus, Sirius y Hermione doblaron rápidamente en una esquina. –Acaba de pasar esta esquina,- dijo otra voz.

Los ojos de Remus y de Hermione se cruzaron. La estaban siguiendo. –Corran,- dijo con movimientos de la boca a Remus y a Sirius y salieron todos corriendo. Sirius los dirigía. Había pasado mucho más tiempo que todos merodeando en el castillo, aparte de James, y se sabía todos los atajos y pasadizos. Aunque todos sabían que no iban a ser capaces de esconderse, no si los mortífagos tenían el mapa. Lo mejor que podían hacer era alejarlos de los demás.

Terminaron en un salón vacío en la parte sur del castillo, recuperando el aliento. Hermione alzó la varita y la apuntó a la puerta. –Colloportus,- dijo soltando el aire.

En pocos segundos podían oír los ruidos de los Mortífagos del otro lado de la puerta, maldiciendo.

-No sé... cuánto... vaya a poder retenerlos,- dijo Hermione, todavía respirando con dificultad.

-Sólo necesito un minuto,- le aseguró Sirius. Fue a una de las ventanas, la abrió y se inclinó hacia fuera. –Accio escoba,- gritó. En una nada llegó zumbando su escoba y quedó en su mano.

Remus sonrió abiertamente. –Bien pensado, Padfoot.- Imitando a su amigo, se inclinó hacia fuera y gritó, -Accio escoba,- y como a Sirius hace un momento, su escoba llegó zumbando hasta llegar a su mano.

Sirius se subió a su escoba con rapidez y se acercó a la ventana. Remus lo siguió velozmente. Luego volteó y le ofreció su mano a Hermione. Ella dudó por solo un segundo, pero eso fue solo el tiempo que los Mortífagos necesitaron para romper el hechizo de la puerta y entrar al cuarto. Apuntaron sus varitas a Sirius, Remus y Hermione y les enviaron tres hechizos aturdidores.

El entrenamiento de Quidditch de Sirius hizo que inmediatamente pateara el piso y esquivara los hechizos con facilidad. Remus lo hizo con algo de dificultad y uno por poco lo alcanza. Hermione, quien había estado de espaldas a los Mortífagos cuando éstos entraron al cuarto, recibió por lo menos tres. Voló contra la pared y se oyó un ruido sordo del golpe. Se quedó en el piso, inconsciente y sangrando, pero viva.

Remus y Sirius no lo pensaron dos veces, y volaron hacia los Mortífagos entrando por la ventana (habían salido para esquivar los hechizos). Viendo dos cosas borrosas acercarse a ellos con gran velocidad causó confusión entre los Mortífagos y en vez de tirarles hechizos, buscaron protegerse de alguna otra manera.

Continuar volando en ese lugar tan encerrado era casi imposible. No habñía espacio para maniobrar. Remus había usado los segundos que habían conseguido por su entrada y saltó de su escoba y corrió hacia Hermione. Sangre corría por un lado de su cara, pero se relajó cuando vio que seguía respirando.

Mientras Remus tendiendo deprisa a Hermione en una mejor posición, Sirius mantenía a los Mortífagos, había cinco de ellos, ocupados en lo que se le ocurriera. Estuvo entrando y saliendo intentando esquivar todo lo que le mandaban y despistarlos.

Eventualmente, uno de los Mortífagos le lanzó uno de los muchos hechizos a Sirius, pero en vez de darle a él, le dio a la parte trasera de su escoba. Sirius continuó volando, pero su confiable escoba acababa de rendirse. Aterrizó en el piso y juró que había oído cómo su brazo se quebraba, así como lo sentía.

Viendo a su amigo caer y sabiendo que ya nada se interponía entre los Mortífagos y su captura pero su propia varita, Remus la sacó y les apuntó, pero no fue tan rápido. Uno de los Mortífagos le lanzó un hechizo, Remus lo eludió y el hechizo le dio a la pared que estaba detrás de él. Vio con horror cómo los pedazos de la pared se desprendían y luego se empezaban a caer. Se tiró sobre Hermione antes de que la pared los cubriera a ambos.

----------------------------------------------------------

¡Holaa! Quiero que sepan que aunque puede que se les haga que este cap está corto, pero me costó demasiado trabajo traducirlo porque ya no hallo tiempo, de hecho he considerado varias veces el dejar el fic, pero algo me dice no lo hagass P jejej y no lo haré no se preocupen... Saben que los quiero mucho a todos y por favor les pido que me comprendan así como también me perdonen por la tardanza.

Y pss espero que les haya gustado el cap, le puse ese título porque logran pasar Hogwarts y porque la pared en la que estaba recargado Remus con Hermione en el ataque de los Mortífagos se derrumba y porque también las paredes de sus corazones al ver Hogwarts atacado y por otras razones.

¡Gracias a todos de nuevo e intentaré actualizar tan pronto pueda!

Caro :D


	26. Desapareces mi miedo

26. Desapareces mi miedo

-¡Tú, idiota!- chilló uno de los Mortífagos.

Sirius peleó contra todos sus instintos de levantarse y salir corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos. No estaba en forma como para atacar a cinco Mortífagos él solo. Se forzó a quedarse completamente quieto, esperando que su momento llegara.

Los Mortífagos se movieron hacia Remus y Hermione, quienes estaban parcialmente cubiertos por la piedra caída. –Se supone que no deberían de estar heridos,- dijo otro Mortífago. –Se suponía que debíamos de capturarlos y llevarlos con el Señor Oscuro.- Empezaron a levantar las piedras de Remus y Hermione, sacándolos lentamente.

Sirius miró, quedándose quieto y chocando sus dientes por el dolor del brazo. Ya casi habían terminado de quitar todas las piedras, cuando todos los Mortífagos se agarraron los antebrazos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron rápidamente y luego salieron apresuradamente del cuarto.

Sirius esperó por unos segundos antes de sentarse. Se paró con lentitud y se tambaleó hasta llegar con Remus y con Hermione. Hizo lo que pudo para terminar de quitar las rocas que quedaban. Remus estaba cubriendo a Hermione, así que Sirius no pudo verla.

Sirius dejó salir un suspiro angustiado. No estaba seguro de si debía mover a Remus o no, pero en las posiciones de ese momento, no podía decir qué tan lastimados estaban.

Finalmente, respiró hondo y rodó a Remus para quitarlo de encima de Hermione. Para su alivio pudo ver que Remus respiraba. Inspeccionó su cuerpo y notó que su pierna estaba en un ángulo raro. Definitivamente estaba rota y se veía muy mal. Revisó que Remus no estuviera sangrando y se tranquilizó cuando vio que no había sangre a su alrededor.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Remus estuviera en una posición cómoda volvió su atención a Hermione. Había sangre en un lado de su cara y estaba cubierta por polvo. Sirius le acarició el cabello con cuidado. –Hermione,- dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Inclinó un poco su mejilla hacia su boca y se alegró al sentir que respiraba con suavidad.

Sacó su varita y susurró, -Enervate,- luego esperó. –Hermione, despierta,- rogó con una voz débil. –Por favor despierta.

Hermione tosió y después hizo una mueca por el dolor que sintió. Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Podía ver a Sirius sobre ella.

-Oh, gracias a Dios,- dijo Sirius aliviado.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Hermione. Intentó sentarse, pero el dolor era demasiado intenso y se cayó débilmente.

-Los Mortífagos nos atacaron,- dijo Sirius. –La pared que está detrás de ti se derrumbó. Sino fuera por Remus,- no pudo seguir hablando, pues ya tenía otra vez un nudo en la garganta.

-Remus,- dijo Hermione débilmente. -¿Está bien?

-Ahí está,- dijo Sirius con suavidad.

Hermione volteó su cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver al amor de su vida recostado a unos pies de ella, pálido y quieto. Verlo tan quieto le dio la extra energía que necesitaba para enderezarse y gatear hasta él. Sirius la siguió lentamente, sosteniendo su brazo derecho todo el tiempo.

-Remus,- susurró. Acercó su cabeza al pecho de él y escuchó. Podía sentir su corazón palpitando rítmicamente contra su mejilla. Alzó la mirada a su cara y colocó una de sus manos en ésta. Palpó en busca de su varita y alzó la mano para despertarlo.

-Yo no haría eso,- dijo Sirius rápidamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

Sirius apuntó su pierna con una mueca. Hermione miró. Estaba doblada en una posición rara, obviamente rota. –Va a sentir mucho dolor si lo despertamos,- dijo Sirius. –Y no va a poder hablar.

-Tenemos que ir por ayuda,- dijo Hermione débilmente.

Sirius asintió con aceptación.

-¿Qué les pasó a los Mortífagos?- preguntó ella.

-No estoy seguro. Pretendí estar fuera de todo, esperando el momento para atacar. No parecían muy preocupados sobre mí. Después de que esa pared cayera sobre ustedes, los Mortífagos los empezaron a desenterrar. Dijeron que se suponía que ustedes no podían resultar heridos. Y de repente todos se agarraron el brazo y se fueron rápidamente del cuarto. Una vez que se fueron, terminé de desenterrarlos. Estaba tan seguro de que...- ya no pudo continuar la frase. Había estado tan seguro de que los encontraría a los dos muertos.

-¿Se agarraron sus brazos?- repitió Hermione en pregunta.

Sirius asintió. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa?

-Es la marca. Cuando Voldemort quiere reunirlos toca la marca de otro y a los demás les quema. Se supone que deben de aparecerse inmediatamente. Pero claro, no pueden aparecerse en Hogwarts, pero imagino que preestablecieron un lugar para verse.

-¿Qué crees que signifique?- preguntó Sirius.

-No lo sé,- contestó Hermione. –Pero no creo que sea algo bueno.- Repentinamente se dobló hasta sus pies, haciendo muecas de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sirius, su voz llena de preocupación.

-Creo que me rompí un par de costillas,- jadeó Hermione. –Por lo menos espero que eso sea lo único.

-Quizás deberías de quedarte con Remus, en lo que yo voy por ayuda,- sugirió Sirius.

-Aunque odie tener que dejarlo, creo que tenemos que hacerlo,- replicó. –Es obvio que tu brazo está roto. ¿Cómo te vas a defender si te encuentras con cualquiera de los Mortífagos? Tenemos que traerle ayuda. Además, sellaré la puerta tras nosotros. Debería de estar bien por un par de minutos.

-Está bien, vamos,- dijo Sirius rápidamente.

Salieron y Hermione selló rápidamente a Remus en el cuarto. Dudó por un momento, sin estar segura de que estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Sirius colocó su mano sana en el hombro de ella. –Estará bien. Estaremos de regreso en poco tiempo. Vamos a la Enfermería. Con suerte encontraremos a alguien ahí.

-¿Y si no hay nadie?

Sirius encogió los hombros. –Entonces haremos lo que podamos por él.

Se movieron a hurtadillas por el castillo. Estaba inquietantemente callado. Cada paso era una agonía para Hermione. Sirius la miró con cautela. -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

Ella asintió. Hablar le hubiera quitado demasiada energía. Llegaron a la Enfermería sin haber parado, pero no había nadie. Estaban a punto de irse cuando oyeron voces en el pasillo. Sirius empujó a Hermione a un clóset de pociones, apenas lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran los dos. Hermione tuvo que ahogar un grito de dolor amenazando con salir de sus labios.

-El Señor Oscuro dijo que la chica todavía estaba en el castillo,- dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro, si el chico que estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore destruyó el mapa?- replicó el otro.

-Porque ella no estaba entre los alumnos que estamos reteniendo en Hogsmeade,- le devolvió el primero.

-¿Cómo sabe que esos niños no la están protegiendo? Ella podría esta justo debajo de su nariz.

-Tú y yo sabemos lo persuasivo que el Seños Oscuro puede ser. Confía en mí, ella no está ahí.

Hermione y Sirius escucharon con horror. El chico en la oficina de Dumbledore sólo podía ser James y habían atrapado a los Gryffindors en Hogsmeade. Hermione pensó que se iba a marear. Había enviado a todos sus amigos directamente a unas trampas. Se acercó a Sirius, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él para prevenirse a sí misma de soltar un sollozo. Él puso su brazo bueno alrededor de ella suavemente, intentando consolarla.

-Así que espera que nosotros inspeccionemos el castillo. La chica Granger podría estar en cualquier lugar. Y además, ¿qué la hace tan importante? Sólo en una estudiante. ¿Por qué el Señor Oscuro se ha obsesionado tanto con ella?

Sirius apretó más a Hermione y ella soltó el aire que tenía en dolor. Se quedaron congelados y esperaron, pero aparentemente los Mortífagos no los habían oído porque continuaron su conversación.

-Ese pequeño Pettigrew ha hecho que el Señor Oscuro crea que ella es más que sólo una alumna. Al parecer ella tiene información de quiénes son sus seguidores y cuáles serán sus planes.

El otro Mortífago se rió burlonamente. -¿Así que ahora nos estamos apoyando en información que traen los niños?

-No lo olvides, fue Pettigrew quien le aportó el mapa al Señor Oscuro. Nunca hubiéramos podido planear un ataque tan efectivo al castillo sin él. Además, los otros estudiantes dicen que están al mando del Seños Oscuro confirmaron que la chica llegó muy misteriosa y sospechosamente a Hogwarts y nuestros propios esfuerzos para descubrir información de ella dieron un nada como resultado. Dudo mucho que su nombre sea Hermione Granger.

-Yo no llamaría el ataque efectivo aún. Dumbledore sigue vagabundeando por ahí. No va a ser fácil hasta que el Señor Oscuro haya tenido un duelo con él.

-Dumbledore se fue,- dijo el primero de los Mortífagos con arrogancia. –Corrió en cuanto vio nuestro número.

-Ingenuo,- le escupió el otro Mortífago. Continuaron su conversación, pero Sirius y Hermione ya no la pudieron oír porque cada vez se alejaban más.

Sirius abrió la puerta del clóset y ayudó a Hermione a salir.

-Tienen a James y a Lily,- susurró Hermione.

-Lo sé,- dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido en la cara, -y a los demás Gryffindors también.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos,- dijo Hermione. Estaba empezando a apanicarse. ¿Qué había hecho Voldemort una vez que James destruyó el mapa? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo a Lily en ese momento? Mientras Hermione empezó a considerar todo lo que pudo pasarles o les podría estar pasando a los papás de Harry se empezó a hiperventilar. Había querido salvarlos, ¿qué tal si había acortado aún más sus vidas?

-Lo sé,- repitió Sirius, frotándose la cabeza pensativamente. Sirius se paseó por unos segundos antes de volver hacia Hermione. Estaba pálida como había estado la noche que la sacó del lago. Ella se quedó donde estaba y Sirius corrió hacia ella, sosteniéndola.

-Hermione, tienes que permanecer bien. Nos necesitan, todos ellos.

-¿Y si están muer...?- empezó Hermione afligidamente.

-No lo digas,- interrumpió Sirius. –No lo están. Vamos a salvarlos. Pero te necesito. No me puedes dejar ahora.

-Pero todo es mi culpa. Los oíste. Están tras de mí. No los quieren a los demás. Me quieren a mí. Oh, desearía nunca haber regresado.

Sirius la miró sin poder decir nada. Luego la condujo a una silla y la obligó a sentarse. Una vez que ella estuvo sentada, él fue hacia el armario de las pociones y buscó entre las muchas pociones que Madame Pomphrey tenía guardadas. Sacó el Skele-Gro y lo abrió, antes de tomarse media botella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- gritó Hermione. -¡No puedes tomarte tanta poción!

-No tengo tiempo para tomarme la pequeña dosis y esperarme toda la noche. Necesito poder usar mi brazo ahora.

-Es peligroso tomar tanto,- dijo Hermione.

Sirius estaba a punto de responder. Pero un dolor tan agudo cruzó todo su brazo tan fuerte, que gritó. Hermione saltó y corrió hasta él, dándole su mano para que la apretara, cosa que él hizo y ella estaba segura de que ella misma tendría que usar el Skele-Gro para reparar sus propios dedos. Ya casi pasaba un minuto entero cuando el dolor empezó a ceder. Sirius respiró honda y lentamente. Luego le pasó el resto del Skele-Gro a Hermione.

Ella lo miró llena de duda, pero aceptó la poción y se tomó lo que le quedaba sin pensarlo. Tosió por el sabor amargo que tenía y esperó. No estaba decepcionada. El dolor le pegó como un cuchillo en su pecho y ella se dobló. Sirius la sostuvo mientras lágrimas rodaban en la cara de ella por tener los ojos tan apretados.

Cuando se acabó finalmente, le dio a Sirius una mirada mordaz. -¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó descaradamente. Ella le entrecerró los ojos y él rápidamente se levantó. De nuevo, fue al armario de pociones y sacó otra botella de Skele-Gro. –Creo que deberíamos de invitar a Remus a unirse a la fiesta,- dijo balanceando la botella ante Hermione. Ella asintió y se levantó, haciendo una mueca por el dolor muscular en uno de sus lados.

Se apresuraron a regresar donde Remus, quien seguía inconsciente. –Creo que primero deberíamos de acomodar la pierna,- dijo Sirius severamente.

Hermione asintió lentamente. Buscó algo para usarlo como tablilla. La primera cosa en la que paró su mirada fue en una de las escobas de los chicos. La recogió y la llevó al escritorio que estaba en el frente del salón. Rompió la escoba con fuerza, partiéndola exactamente por al mitad.

Corrió hacia Sirius de nuevo, quien había terminado de enderezar la pierna de Remus. Miró a Hermione con horror. –Mejor que ésa no sea mi escoba.

Ella rodó los ojos y la ató a la pierna de Remus. –Mejor levantarlo ahora,- se dijo Hermione a sí misma. Alzó su varita y murmuró, -Enervate.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron y su cara inmediatamente se contorsionó por el dolor. –Shh,- dijo Hermione con suavidad. Pasó su mano por la frente de él. –Estoy aquí y estarás bien.

-Qué pasó,- dijo apenas pudiendo hablar, como con un nudo en la garganta.

-Esa pared se cayó sobre ti,- dijo Sirius. –Y tu pierna está rota.

Él asintió. –No tenías que decirme eso,- dijo débilmente. Alzó la mirada a los ojos llenos de preocupación de Hermione. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí,- replicó con suavidad de nuevo. –Estoy bien, gracias a ti.

-Remus, necesitamos que te tomes esta poción,- dijo Sirius, interrumpiendo su momento cariñoso. Hermione tomó la poción que él tenía.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Remus.

-Es Skele-Gro,- contestó Hermione. –Necesitas tomarte como media botella.

Remus la miró escépticamente. -¿Sabes lo peligroso que es?- preguntó.

Ella asintió. –Sirius y yo ya lo hicimos. Es demasiado doloroso, pero arregló nuestros huesos.

Remus le permitió a Hermione que lo pusiera en una posición de sentado. Ella llevó la poción a los labios de él y él se la tomó. Luego ella puso sus brazos alrededor de él y él la sostuvo. Sintió que su pierna ardía en fuego, pero el dolor se fue.

-¿Crees poder pararte?- preguntó Sirius después de unos minutos. Remus asintió y dejó que ambos, Sirius y Hermione, lo ayudaran a levantarse. Probó su peso en su pierna, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía quedarse parado sin ser ayudado.

-Te ayudaremos,- dijo Hermione. –Pero tenemos que apresurarnos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Remus. Sirius y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada. -¿Qué pasó?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Voldemort tiene a James y a Lily y al resto de los Gryffindors,- dijo Sirius quedamente.

Remus digirió las noticias. -¿Y qué hay de los maestros?- preguntó.

-No sabemos,- replicó Hermione.

-¿Dumbledore?

-Oímos a dos Mortífagos diciendo que había huido,- contestó Sirius.

-No puede ser,- dijo Remus. –Nunca nos abandonaría.

-Pensamos igual que tú,- dijo Sirius. –Pero también pienso que en este momento no podemos contar con él para rescatar a los demás. Ni siquiera sabemos si él ya se enteró de que los demás han sido capturados.

-Entonces tendremos que hacerlo nosotros solos,- dijo Remus resueltamente.

-Hay una cosa que sí sabemos,- dijo Hermione. –De alguna manera, James se las arregló para destruir el mapa, así que no podemos ser seguidos a través del castillo.

-Sí, pero destruimos nuestra única salida a Hogsmeade,- dijo Sirius.

-No era nuestra única salida,- discutió Remus. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de que ya sabían qué seguía. –Debemos tener mucho cuidado. Estaremos expuestos en nuestro camino al Sauce Boxeador.

-Podemos lograrlo,- dijo Hermione, emocionada de que al fin tuvieran un plan.

-No hay que perder el tiempo entonces,- dijo Sirius. Pasó su cabeza bajo uno de los brazos de Remus y Hermione hizo lo mismo del otro lado y luego los tres salieron hacia el pasillo.

Lograron llegar a la entrada del castillo sin ser vistos, aunque notaron que habían pasado cerca de unos doce Mortífagos o más. Estaban horrorizados por el estado en el que estaba el primer piso. Había hoyos en todas las paredes y estaba más vacío que nunca. Hasta el aire se sentía quieto. Hermione sentía que toda su magia había sido chupada.

-Vamos,- los urgió Sirius quedamente. Se movieron lo más silenciosamente que pudieron hasta el Sauce Boxeador. –Quédense aquí,- ordenó Sirius. Se fue burlando todas las ramas del árbol hasta llegar a apretar el nudo. Una vez que el árbol se quedó quieto, Hermione ayudó a Remus a avanzar. Entraron y siguieron su camino directo a la Casa de los Gritos.

Observaron el pueblo desde las ventanas y vieron que había dos Mortífagos fuera de Honeydukes.

-¿Qué opinan?- preguntó Sirius.

Remus encogió los hombros. –Debe de haber más, en algún lado, quizás adentro.

-Pero no tantos más,- dijo Hermione. –Creo que la mayoría de ellos están en el castillo buscándome.

-¿Qué?- siseó Remus.

Hermione y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Por qué crees que te estén buscando a ti?- preguntó Remus.

-Oímos a unos Mortífagos hablando,- confesó Hermione. –Al parecer Peter hizo que Voldemort pensara que yo soy una espía o algo así.

-Quién sabe lo que está pasando en al cabeza de ese idiota,- añadió Sirius.

-No puedes salir, entonces,- le dijo Remus a Hermione.

-Tengo que,- protestó Hermione. –James y Lily me necesitan. Tengo que asegurarme de que estén bien.

-No sabemos lo que Voldemort te podría hacer si te encuentra,- dijo Remus fieramente.

Sirius lo miró boquiabierto a él y hasta los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más. Remus nunca había dicho el nombre de Voldemort. Ninguno de ellos lo había hecho excepto Hermione. Sintió una inexplicada oleada de orgullo a través de ella y repentinamente el miedo que había sentido se empezó a disipar. Hermione lo besó con solidez, radiante a él. Él estaba perplejo, pero complacido.

Para no quedarse afuera, Sirius añadió. –Hermione no tiene miedo de V... Vol... Voldemort.- Respiró hondo. –Y yo tampoco.- Hermione le sonrió con calidez y lo besó en la mejilla. Sirius se sonrojó, tosió y luego se aclaró la garganta. –Necesitamos un plan,- dijo mirando sus pies.

Remus y Hermione aceptaron con aceptación y esperaron. Sirius suspiró. –Bien, supongo que los tienen atrapados en Honeydukes. Tenemos que entrar de alguna manera. Creo que podemos encargarnos de los dos tontos que están ahí afuera.

-Tenemos el elemento sorpresa,- dijo Hermione. –Podríamos simplemente entrar con nuestras varitas afuera y esperar lo mejor. Voldemort es muy arrogante. Puede que no tenga tantos Mortífagos a su lado. Puede que piense que no es necesario enfrentándose a unos adolescentes.

-Es peligroso,- dijo Remus con suavidad. –Pero puede ser nuestra única esperanza.

-Okey,- dijo Sirius, sacando su varita. –Hagámoslo.- Fue a ayudar a Remus de nuevo, pero Remus negó con la cabeza. Dio unos pasos inseguros él solo e intentó no mostrar ningún signo de incomodidad. Estaba cojeando notablemente, pero era capaz de caminar sin ayuda. Ambos él y Hermione tenían sus varitas afuera mientras seguían a Sirius hacia fuera de la Casa de los Gritos.

Desde la protección de un grupo de árboles Remus y Sirius apuntaron sus varitas a los dos Mortífagos y los aturdieron. Cayeron sin hacer ruido y los tres amigos se acercaron más a Honeydukes.

Se asomaron por una de las ventanas y pudieron ver a todos los Gryffindors sentados en el suelo de la tienda de dulces. También pudieron ver un montón de Ravenclaws y de Hufflepuffs y hasta unos cuantos Slytherins.

-Al parecer están trayendo a los alumnos aquí,- comentó Sirius. –Pero no veo a James.

-Ni a Lily,- añadió Hermione.

Remus hizo un sonido chistoso con su garganta. -¿Qué?- susurró Hermione.

-Ahí están,- dijo Remus.

Hermione vio cómo una figura alta e imponente salía a la vista. Estaba agarrando a James. James se veía pálido, pero desafiante. –Aún no veo a Lily,- dijo Hermione, casi llorando.

-Mira para abajo,- susurró Remus.

Hermione le echó una mirada a los pies de Voldemort y vio una figura delgada con cabello rojo, tirada y muy quieta. Un enojo feroz se le vino encima y apretó su varita con fuerza, haciendo que saltaran chispas rojas. Se alejó de la ventana, pero Sirius la tomó del brazo.

-Hay al menos otros cuatro Mortífagos ahí, más Vol... Voldemort,- dijo Sirius. –Necesitamos ser rápidos y exactos.

-No te preocupes,- dijo Hermione fríamente. –No fallaré.- Se movieron a hurtadillas a la puerta central.

-Listos,- dijo con movimientos de la boca Sirius. Hermione y Remus asintieron, manteniendo sus varitas en alto. Sin necesidad de otra palabra, entraron a Honeydukes y echaron sus hechizos volando. Los Mortífagos estaban tan asombrados que no pudieron arreglárselas para enviar un solo hechizo de regreso. Los estudiantes estaban gritando y había un total alboroto en los pequeños terrenos de la dulcería.

Cuando el ruido empezó a bajarse un poco, Hermione miró alrededor para ver si habían atrapado a todos los Mortífagos. Volteó a otro lado por el sonido de una risa atronadora y escalofriante.

En todos sus años nunca había estado frente a frente con Lord Voldemort. Harry había estado, y muchas veces, y le había contado lo que se sentía y cómo era, pero nada de lo que él había dicho la había preparado verdaderamente.

Voldemort era alto e imponente. Tenía una sonrisa que estaba entre una de suficiencia y una maliciosa. Su cara no era nada parecida a lo que había descrito Harry. Era demasiado suave y casi normal a la vista. Harry había descrito una cara como de serpiente. Pero éste era un Voldemort en la cima de su poder, antes de que se hubiera desvanecido por un bebé.

Parado a su lado, o mejor dicho, siendo sostenido a su lado estaba James. Tenía sangre saliendo de un lado de su boca y respiraba con dificultad. Para Hermione, fue como ver a Harry a la voluntad de Voldemort, y eso la llenó de ira.

-Déjalo ir,- dijo fieramente.

Voldemort se rió de nuevo. –Hermione Granger, supongo. Sí, puedo ver que Colagusano tenía razón. Eres una bruja demasiado poderosa como para ser una mera estudiante.- Él observó a sus Mortífagos caídos, antes de arrojar a James al piso. Él cayó al lado de Lily y gateó para checarla. James pasó su mano por el cabello de ella, pero ella no se movió. Los ojos de Hermione fueron desde James, de regreso a Voldemort desafiantes.

-Déjalos solos,- dijo temblando de ira. Cada parte de ella estaba lleno de miedo, pero se había propuesto a no demostrarlo, no mucho. Sintió a Remus y a Sirius acercarse tras ella y se sintió más segura por su apoyo, aunque también los podía sentir temblando.

Voldemort le dirigió una mirada penetrante, antes de que su mirada se dirigiera a su izquierda, donde Sirius estaba parado. Hermione pudo ver el reconocimiento en sus ojos y sintió a Sirius ponerse tenso a su lado. –Creo que conocía a tu hermano, niño,- se burló Voldemort.

Antes de que pudiera pararlo, Sirius había sacado su varita y la había apuntado a Voldemort, y lo que supo después, fue que Sirius volaba por los aires y chocaba contra una pared tras ellos. Remus agarró a Hermione y la puso tras él. Ambos tenían sus varitas y las apuntaron a Voldemort, pero de poco les sirvió. Voldemort se volteó, y antes de que estuvieran preparados, ya tenía a ambos bajo un hechizo donde cuerdas los rodearon y ataron.

El resto de los estudiantes se quejaron de donde estaban sentados. Todos estaban desprotegidos sin sus varitas y la mayoría de ellos inmovilizados por el miedo. Voldemort revivió rápidamente a sus seguidores y le ordenó a uno de ellos a recoger a Hermione. Ella sintió cómo era levantada, pero sin poder hacer nada para pararlo mientras se la llevaban de Honeydukes.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Bien.. ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustadoo (: ya estoy empezando a traducir el otro pero es que éste sí estuvo más largo que el pasado jejej y pss no se preocupen intentaré subir lo más pronto que pueda… hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirles!! Pèro mejor ya subo el cap, cuídense muchoo

caro :D


	27. Revelaciones

27. Revelaciones

El sol se estaba levantando y todo Hogsmeade estaba pintado de rosa y de naranja. Era una bella mañana que prometía un día hermoso.

Pero Hermione no podía ver el bello amanecer. No podía ver mucho desde su posición. Nunca se había sentido tan inútil en toda su vida como cuando los Mortífagos la recogieron y la sacaron de Honeydukes. La madrugada había estado llena de terrores, pero ese momento era el peor.

-Tom, alto,- ordenó una voz mientras entraban al aire fresco del exterior. El corazón de Hermione se encogió y empezó a sentir los primeros destellos de esperanza. Era Dumbledore. –Diles que la bajen, Tom.

Hermione pudo sentir cómo la bajaban.

-Sostenla, Stebbins,- ordenó Voldemort. Inmediatamente, Hermione sintio como la agarraban para no dejarla ir.

-Somos más que tú, Tom. Se acabó,- dijo Dumbledore. –Ahora suelta a mi alumna.- Hermione no podía ver mucho de donde estaba, pero podía sentir que había muchas personas a su alrededor.

-Pero no es una alumna, ¿o sí, Dumbledore?- presionó Voldemort.

-A pesar de todo lo que has oído, Hermione sólo es una jovencita de diecisiete años. Está de intercambio por Beauxbatons y es completamente inocente. No hagas peor tu situación peor lastimándola a ella.

-Mientes,- gruñó Voldemort y la siguiente cosa que Hermione supo era que caía al suelo. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza, pero aún no se podía mover. Pudo oír las voces de personas lanzando hechizos y sentir la conmoción del asunto. Luego sintió cómo era jalada. Trató de gritar, pero no pudo.

Alguien tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella y la estaba alejando de la pelea. Sintió cómo era arrastrada de regreso a Honeydukes. –Enervate,- dijo una voz débil.

Inmediatamente, Hermione sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba y se sintió aliviada al ver que se podía mover de nuevo. Se sentó para ver que había sido Jame quien la había llevado a Honeydukes. Se veía pálido y cansado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él con suavidad.

Ella asintió. -¿Y tú?

-También,- dijo, con la misma actitud confiada que siempre tenía, pero esta vez Hermione pudo ver miedo y dolor en sus ojos.

Hermione subió su mano a la cara de él. –James, ¿te lastimaron?- preguntó quedamente.

Él negó con la cabeza. –Sabes que no pueden lastimarme,- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó.

-Velo tú misma.- James le ayudó a Hermione a ponerse de pie y los dos caminaron al interior de la tienda.

Hermione le echó un vistazo a la puerta de la tienda. Aún podía oír el ruido de la batalla, pero sabía que Dumbledore había llegado, así que la batalla sería más corta. Por primera vez en toda la mañana, se sentía casi segura.

Vio a Remus, a Sirius y a Lily del otro lado del cuarto y fue hacia ellos rápidamente. Sirius y Lily estaban tendidos en el suelo, mientras Remus los atendía. Cuando Hermione y James llegaron a sus lados, cayeron de rodillas.

James colocó la cabeza de Lily en sus piernas, acariciando su cabello y su mejilla. Ella le sonrió, aunque era obvio que sufría de dolor. Remus y Hermione se abrazaron con firmeza.

-Tenía tanto miedo,- le confesó ella al oído.

-Lo sé. Yo también,- le contestó fervorosamente.

Ella lo soltó y volteó a ver a Sirius. Él le estaba sonriendo. –Ey, tú,- dijo con suavidad.

-Ey, tú,- le contestó él divertida y débilmente.

-El último aturdidor realmente te dio,- comentó Hermione. Él alzó las cejas, pero no respondió. Ella puso su mano en la frente de él. -¿Estás bien?

-Estoy un poco lastimado,- gimió Sirius intentando no sonar así.

-Apuesto que sí,- dijo Hermione riendo amistosamente. Estaba a punto de continuar, pero fue interrumpida por un gemido ahogado. Hermione se volteó para ver la cara de Lily contorsionada de dolor. Lágrimas salían de sus mejillas y estaba apretando la mano de James.

-¿Qué le pasó?- dijo Hermione, acercándose. Remus estaba ayudando a Sirius a que se sentara.

-Voldemort usó el Cruciatas en ella,- dijo James, con un nudo, tragándose las lágrimas.

-Oh, Dios,- dijo Hermione soltando el aire que tenía. –Lily, ¿dónde te duele?

-En todos lados,- dijo Lily lastimosamente.

Hermione podía ver cómo James temblaba con rabia creciente. Lo miró con ojos de duda.

-Intentaba que le dijera dónde estabas,- dijo James quedamente, evitando los ojos de Hermione. –Ella nunca le diría nada,- terminó orgullosamente.

-Hermione, ¿por qué te quiere?- preguntó Lily débilmente. -¿Quién eres, realmente? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Shh,- la silenció James. –No trates de hablar, cariño. Estoy aquí. Estarás bien ahora.

Los ojos de Lily se fueron cerrando, pero mantuvo su mano firme con la de James. Hermione la vio con culpabilidad propia por unos segundos antes de pararse. Remus se le unió en su misión de verificar que todos estuvieran bien. La mayoría estaba bien, sólo estaban asustados y cansados. Algunos de ellos tenían cortadas y moretones, pero nada más serio.

Mientras que Remus y Hermione estaban en esa tarea, se abrió la puerta de Honeydukes. Se dieron la vuelta con rapidez y sus varitas apretadas, pero sólo era la profesora McGonagall y otros maestros. Se dispersaron velozmente para ir con los alumnos. Hermione y Remus se acercaron a la profesora McGonagall.

-Se acabó todo,- les dijo sonriente.

-¿Voldemort?- preguntó Hermione sin esperanzas.

La profesora McGonagall negó con la cabeza. –Se fue. El profesor Dumbledore quiere que regresen al castillo inmediatamente.

-Tenemos que ayudar al resto de los alumnos,- dijo Hermione.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, señorita Granger,- dijo la profesora.

Hermione volteó a donde había dejado a James, a Lily y a Sirius. Ambos Lily y Sirius estaban siendo transportados mágicamente en camillas hacia fuera de Honeydukes. James seguía apretando la mano de Lily mientras seguía a la camilla flotante y Sirius se quejaba de que podía caminar.

Viendo que se estaban haciendo carga de sus amigos, Hermione no dio ninguna otra objeción para regresar al castillo.

-El profesor Dumbledore quiere que vayan a su despacho y lo esperen ahí,- dijo la profesora McGonagall antes de que Hermione y Remus se fueran. –La contraseña es Gotas de Limón.

Asintieron con entendimiento y se dirigieron al castillo.

Ya en el despacho, Remus obligó a sentarse en una de las sillas. Sacó su varita y conjuró un hechizo para que apareciera ropa mojada que inmediatamente presionó con cuidado a uno de los lados de la frente de Hermione. Ella hizo una mueca al sentir el contacto.

-Lo siento,- murmuró. –Pero esa cortada está horrible, va a dejar una cicatriz.

-No me di cuenta,- dijo ella, mientras él le quitaba la ropa mojada de la frente y la resbalaba por su mejilla para limpiarle la sangre. Cuando hubo terminado, besó la punta de su nariz, con dulzura.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo,- le devolvió ella seriamente.

-Nunca me había sentido tan inútil en mi vida como me sentí hoy. Cuando te llevaron…- no pudo continuar.

-No pienses en eso,- dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y rodeándolo con sus brazos. Él le devolvió el abrazo y así intentaron quitarse el miedo.

-No tenía idea de cómo sería,- susurró Hermione. –Nunca me dijo cómo se sentía.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Remus suavemente.

-Harry nunca me contó cómo se sentía estar frente a Voldemort, saber lo cerca que es estar cerca de la muerte.- Remus la estrechó más fuerte en cuanto sintió que empezaba a temblar. –Todas las veces debió de haber sentido lo mismo y nunca nos lo contó.- Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas. –Lo quería matar, Remus,- continuó, su tono cambiando de repente.

-Lo sé,- contestó. –Todos queríamos.

-Merece morir,- dijo Hermione con ferocidad. –Y voy a asegurarme de que pase, no importa qué tanto tarde.

-Hermione,- comenzó Remus, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. –No quiero que se te ocurra ninguna idea brillante. Tuvimos una mañana difícil y todos estamos enojados y asustados. Prométeme que no vas a hacer nada sin antes decirme.

Ella no respondió.

-Prométemelo,- dijo estrechándola con más fuerza pero sin lastimarla.

-Está bien,- le contestó débilmente. –Lo prometo.- Se sentaron en silencio unos minutos antes de que Dumbledore llegara.

-¿Los dos están bien?- preguntó inmediatamente.

-Sí, señor,- contestaron en unísono. Dumbledore se acercó y examinó la frente de Hermione. Luego movió su varita, sanando la herida.

-Gracias,- dijo Hermione tocando su cabeza con cautela.

-Voldemort se fue,- dijo Dumbledore, parándose. –Y no creo que regrese pronto.

-Regresará,- dijo Hermione. –Créame, y no parará hasta no destruirnos a todos.

Dumbledore suspiró. –Acabo de mandar llamar a varios magos y brujas que conozco de confianza. Nos estaremos reuniendo en unos días aquí en Hogwarts para la primera junta de la Orden del Fénix. Confío en que puedo esperarlos a ambos, a Remus y a ti.

Hermione miró de Remus a Dumbledore, su corazón latiendo rápidamente. –Sí,- dijo Hermione sin aliento y felizmente. –Claro que… ¿Lily, James y Sirius sí, verdad?

-Sí,- confirmó Dumbledore. –Han probado que están listos. Creo que han estado listos desde hace tiempo. Sólo esperaba que tuvieran más tiempo para ser niños, antes…

-No creo que ninguno de nosotros vuelva a ser niño,- dijo Hermione suavemente.

Nadie habló por un momento.

-Profesor,- dijo Remus después de unos minutos. -¿Hay muchas personas lastimadas?

-Unas cuantas,- contestó.

-¿Murió alguien?- preguntó Hermione con delicadeza.

-No,- dijo Dumbledore. –Hoy fuimos afortunados. La siguiente vez no creo que salgamos con tanta suerte.

Hermione asintió de acuerdo. –Profesor, ¿podemos ir a ver a nuestros amigos ahora?

-Temo que no,- le regresó Dumbledore. –Hay algo que necesito discutir.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-Hay cosas que necesitas saber sobre el portal. Cosas que no querías saber la última vez que hablamos.

-No,- dijo Hermione en un tono de voz más alto del que esperaba. –No quiero saber nada más de ese maldito portal. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para ayudar, ¿eso no es suficiente?

-Claro que lo es,- dijo Dumbledore compasivamente. –Pero mereces saberlo todo, aunque tengas miedo de oírlo.

Hermione miró a Remus en busca de ayuda, pero éste estaba observando a Dumbledore con curiosidad. Hermione regresó su mirada a Dumbledore y asintió, casi imperceptiblemente.

-El portal,- continuó Dumbledore, -es una forma más sofisticada de viajar en el tiempo. Fue construido por los fundadores de Hogwarts mucho antes que los giratiempos. Los giratiempos pueden ser usados para regresar en distancias de tiempo cortas. El portal fue diseñado para poder ser usado en distancias aún más grandes de tiempo.

-Sí, eso lo sé,- dijo Hermione impacientemente.

Dumbledore sonrió con tolerancia. –Perdóneme, señorita Granger. Verá que mientras va creciendo tenderá a repetir las cosas.

Hermione se mordió su labio inferior. –Lo siento,- dijo con remordimientos. –Por favor continúe.

-El portal,- dijo Dumbledore, apresurándose. –Como le dijimos, sólo aparecerá cuando haya completado su misión dada y luego le dará una opción.

-¿Una opción? ¿Qué tipo de opción?- preguntó Hermione, sintiendo una curiosidad repentina.

-Tendrá que decidir si atravesar de nuevo el portal o no.

-¿Quiere decir que podré decidir si regresar a casa o no?

-Sí, podrá,- le regresó Dumbledore. –Podrían pasar años para que aparezca el portal o podrían ser días. Eso no lo sabemos. No puedes detener tu vida, esperándolo. Puede que haya un tiempo en el que quieras quedarte aquí, más que regresar a casa.

Hermione asintió ausentemente, procesando toda la información. -¿Qué pasaría si elijo volver? He pensado mucho en esto y mi mundo sería muy diferente si algún día regreso. Algunas veces me pregunto si seré capaz de reconocerlo.

-Ése es el problema, señorita Granger,- dijo Dumbledore. –Si regresa por el portal se va a reintegrar a su tiempo. Todos nos acordaremos de que estuvo aquí, pero usted no. Usted seguirá su vida como si este salto en el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado.

Hermione soltó el aire que tenía contenido. –No puede hablar en serio. Quiere decir que no me voy a poder acordar de…- no pudo continuar y volteó hacia Remus para ver la misma mirada de horror que sentía reflejada en sus ojos.

-Es magia poderosa, diseñada para protegerte,- explicó Dumbledore.

-Sólo que siempre asumí que si regresaba al menos podría recoger las cosas que había dejado y acomodarlas en su lugar.- Se sonrojó mientras decía esto. Había sido este pensamiento el que la había dejado dejar a Remus esa mañana. Sonaba muy egoísta, pero nada más podía dejarlo porque sabía que Remus estaría del otro lado, esperándola. -¿Cómo pueden esperar que haga una decisión como ésta?

-Fuiste elegida porque puedes tomar esa decisión,- dijo Dumbledore firmemente.

-No es justo,- dijo con amargura. –Ni siquiera sé si pueda tomar más,- dijo débilmente.

Dumbledore sonrió con calidez. –Sé que estás cansada.

-Profesor,- interrumpió Remus. -¿No cree que podríamos continuar esto después?- había estado observando a Hermione y se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

-Sí,- dijo Dumbledore. –Tienes razón, Remus. ¿Saben?,- dijo pensativamente. –No hay muchos que pudieran haber desafiado a Voldemort de la manera en que ustedes cinco lo hicieron hoy. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. Se merecen un descanso.

Un escalofrío raro recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione con las palabras de Dumbledore, pero su mente estaba casi por completo en sus amigos y en la enfermería y no le puso atención al sentimiento peculiar.

-¿Por qué no vamos los tres a la enfermería a ver cómo están los otros? Y así la señora Pomfrey aprovecha para revisarlos a ambos,- dijo Dumbledore.

Hermione sonrió agradecidamente y se puso de pie. Ella y Remus siguieron a Dumbledore fuera de su oficina y todo el camino hacia la enfermería. Estaba llena y la señora Pomphrey se movía de cama a cama con rapidez. Dumbledore fue hablar con ella, dejando a Remus y a Hermione con sus amigos.

Lily estaba dormida, pero James y Sirius estaban despiertos y hablando quedamente entre ellos.

-Ey, ustedes dos,- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba.

-Ey,- le contestaron. -¿Dónde han estado?

-En la oficina de Dumbledore,- dijo Remus. –Quería hablar con Hermione.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Sirius.

Ella asintió. -¿Qué hay de ustedes?

-Estamos bien,- dijo Sirius con facilidad.

-Sí,- acordó James. –Les va a costar mucho más que eso para derrotarnos.

-¿Cómo está Lily?- preguntó Remus con suavidad.

-Estará bien,- dijo James. –La señora Pomphrey le dio algo para dormir y un montón de pociones más. Sirius me dijo lo que había pasado con ustedes y yo estaba a punto de contarle lo que había pasado de nuestro lado.

Remus jaló dos sillas para Hermione y para él y se acomodaron para oír la historia.

-Me las arreglé para llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore sin que me atraparan,- empezó James. –Pero luego me tuve que quitar la capa para hablar con los cuadros. Les dije lo que estaba pasando y los mandé al Ministerio y a San Mungo. Luego estaba a punto de reunirme con Lily en Hogsmeade como había dicho y oí voces. Bueno, me puse la capa tan rápido como pude y esperé. Pensé que si era Dumbledore, simplemente me quitaría la capa y si era otra persona me quedaría escondido.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Remus impacientemente,

-Era Voldemort,- dijo James sonriendo y Hermione también sonrió. –Estaba sorprendido y luego vi que tenía el mapa. Lo estaban usando para seguir los movimientos de todos.

-¿Y ahí fue cuando lo destruiste?- preguntó Sirius, claramente impresionado de que su mejor amigo hubiera enfrentado a Voldemort solo.

James asintió. –Fue como desgarrarme también al hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasó después?- preguntó Hermione sin aire.

-Me atraparon,- continuó James. –Intenté combatirlos, pero había demasiados. No sé por qué Voldemort no me mató ahí y en ese momento nada más. Medio que esperaba que lo hiciera. Estaban hablando pero no podía oír lo que estaban diciendo. Luego me llevaron a Honeydukes.- James paró de hablar y se vio dolor en su cara.

-¿Qué pasó en Honeydukes?- preguntó Hermione quedamente.

-Intenté detenerlos, pero no pude,- dijo James y unas lágrimas se formaron en las orillas de sus ojos.

Hermione se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de su cama. Miró la cara que quería y estimaba tanto. 'Ojos oscuros, no verdes,' se recordó a ella misma. –No es tu culpa, James,- dijo con firmeza.

-Querían que ella les dijera dónde estaban ustedes,- apenas dijo, con un nudo en la garganta. –Usaron el Cruciatas contra ella. Estaba gritando, pero no les iba a decir nada.

Hermione empezó a llorar mientras James contaba el relato.

-Yo les estaba rogando que pararan. Intenté llegar hasta ella, pero no podía. Ellos no paraban.

-Está bien,- dijo Hermione cortándolo con un abrazo firme. –No tienes que hablar más de ello.- Miró a Sirius y a Remus. Ambos estaban cerca de las lágrimas.

-Quería matarlo,- dijo James salvajemente, haciéndole eco a las palabras que antes había pronunciado Hermione, pero nadie respondió. No necesitaban hacerlo. Todos se sentían de la misma manera.

La señora Pomphrey llegó hasta ellos unos minutos después. –Muy bien,- dijo dinámicamente. –Ustedes dos necesitan su descanso,- les dijo a ambos, James y Sirius. Les pasó dos copas llenas de poción. James y Sirius la miraron con recelo. –Beban,- les ordenó. A regañadientes, Sirius y James se tomaron la poción y luego se acomodaron en sus camas.

-Pasaremos después,- prometió Hermione mientras ella y Remus se ponían de pie.

Madame Pomphrey los miró. –Ustedes dos también necesitan descanso,- dijo. –Desafortunadamente, ya no tengo camas suficientes aquí, así que quiero que regresen a la torre de Gryffindor y quiero que intenten dormir. El director no quiere a nadie paseando por el castillo ahora, así que vayan directo para allá. Y no se preocupen, hay aurores patrullando por los pasillos.

Hermione y Remus se sorprendieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de ellos quería discutir con la señora Pomphrey. Asintieron en señal de acuerdo y regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor.

Aunque él no le ofreció y ella no preguntó, Hermione siguió a Remus por las escaleras de los hombres a su cuarto. Ninguno de los dos quería estar solo por un segundo. No había necesidad de cambiarse, ambos estaban todavía en sus pijamas. La cama tampoco estaba hecha, pero eso no importaba. Se subieron y se acomodaron el uno contra el otro cómodamente.

Remus besó su frente con suavidad y la rodeó con sus brazos, prácticamente acomodándola en su pecho y Hermione se acomodaba lo más cerca que podía de él, si es que más. No hablaron. Ni siquiera sintieron ese cosquilleo normal de anhelo que siempre sentían cuando estaban así de cerca. Todo lo que querían era descansar en los brazos del otro y eso fue justo lo que hicieron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Eso es todo, y nada más que Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo, estaba de vacaciones en la capital y la verdad es que ya me había tardado mucho y no hay manera de pedirles que me perdonen aunque aún así lo voy a hacer. Por no haber subido en mucho tiempo y sé que en realidad fue mucho y luego me metí y vi que habían dejado unos reviews y al verdad es que tienen razón, hay que aprovechar las vacaciones porque luego vuelven las clases. Yo salí hace como una semana y ya nada más me queda ésta de vacaciones así que espero que se la pasen muy bien y tengan más que yo jajja. Cuídense !! Qué estén bien y los mejores deseos para ustedes y para sus familiass

Caro :D

p.d.: espero que ya no encuentren tantos errores de ortografía como antes, es que antes lo traducía todo sobre una misma página de Word y las palabras se cambiaban de nuevo a inglés, ahora lo hago en dos documentos por separado :P bnooo era todo (:


	28. La Orden del Fénix

28. La Orden del Fénix

La semana siguiente del ataque de Voldemort en Hogwarts fue totalmente caótica. Los padres iban a la escuela por sus hijos a diario para llevarlos a sus casas. Los exámenes fueron cancelados para todos menos para los de quinto y séptimo año, aunque fueron pospuestos dos días por ser los TIMOS y los ÉXTASIS, así se podrían aplicar más medidas de seguridad. Una vez que los de quinto y de séptimo terminaron sus exámenes, fueron enviados a casa.

Muy pocos sabían la verdadera razón por la cual Voldemort había atacado Hogwarts, y los pocos que sabían preferían no decir nada a nadie, aunque había unos rumores de que _El Profeta_ estaba ofreciendo 50 galeones al que diera una historia de primera mano de lo que había sido la batalla. Afortunadamente, los pocos estudiantes que vendieron sus historias las exageraron. Como resultado, el ataque se hizo más grande de lo que ya era.

De alguna manera u otra Dumbledore se las arregló para mantener el nombre de Hermione lejos de los periódicos y su papel en la batalla fue guardado en secreto, aún cuando el Ministerio le dio medallas de valentía a James, Lily, Remus y a Sirius. Ambos Dumbledore y Hermione tenían miedo de que El Profeta investigara del pasado de Hermione y no podían arriesgarse a eso.

Peter Pettigrew fue nombrado rápidamente como sospechosos en el ataque. Desapareció cuando Voldemort y los Mortífagos se retiraron y todos supusieron que ahora era uno de ellos completamente, obligado a esconderse con ellos. Para Hermione, Lily y Merodeadores restantes fue una sorpresa ver que ningún otro Slytherin había sido acusado como sospechoso del ataque. Cada Slytherin que Hermione sabía que era un Mortífago, había sido encontrado en su sala común, aturdidos. Cuando los reanimaron explicaron que se habían rehusado a ayudar en el asalto y los habían atacado. Algunos de ellos hasta se quejaron de que el _Cruciatus_ fuera aplicado en ellos, pero aún así no se unieron a Voldemort.

No había nada que ellos pudieran hacer para probar la culpa de los Slytherins. Pero ellos sabían la verdad y también importante, Dumbledore la sabía. La única cosa que la consolaba era que sabía que faltaba poco tiempo para que toda la comunidad mágica se enterara de la verdad.

Los tres restantes merodeadores, Lily y Hermione se quedaron en el colegio el fin de semana después de que todos se fueron para tener su primera junta de la Orden del Fénix. Las brujas y los magos que estaban en la junta eran viejos amigos de Dumbledore, personas en las que confiaba plenamente. Lo primero que tenían que hacer era reclutar más miembros.

-¿Qué hay de Marlene McKinnon?- preguntó Ojoloco Moody. –Es una gran bruja. Conocí a su padre, antes de que muriera. Es de confianza.

-¿Alguna objeción?- preguntó Dumbledore. Aunque él era el líder de la Orden, en los asuntos importantes le gustaba incluir los votos de los demás, un ejemplo de asunto importante era escoger a los nuevos integrantes. Cuando nadie levantó la mano para objetar, el nombre Marlene McKinnon fue agregado a la lista.

Hermione paseó su mirada por el cuarto. Sabía que estaba con algunos de los mejores magos y brujas de la época y no podía ayudar más que en sentirse pequeña e insignificante en su presencia. Esparcidos por todo el cuarto, algunos estaban parados y otros sentados. Hagrid estaba en una esquina, quien era demasiado grande como para sentarse en uno de los bancos de los estudiantes. Se veía serio, pero aún así gentil como Hermione lo recordaba. La profesora McGonagall estaba parada al lado derecho de él.

En la esquina opuesta a la puerta estaba Ojoloco Moody. Tenía su ojo mágico, pero no la pata de palo. No se veía severo como Hermione lo recordaba. A su lado estaba Elphias Doge, quien estaba usando un sombrero que se veía raro, al que Moody no dejaba de enviarle miradas sospechosas con su ojo bueno.

Algunas de las otras personas que asistían eran los papás de James, Gideon y Fabian Prewett, Dorcas Meadows, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Edgar Bones, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore y Arabella Figg. Hermione sólo reconoció a algunos de ellos.

-¿Alguien más?- preguntó Dumbledore,

-¿Qué hay de Frank Longbottom?- preguntó James tímidamente. –Es unos años mayor que nosotros,- dijo indicando a Sirius, a Lily, a Remus y a Hermione, quienes estaban sentados cerca de él. –Era Premio Anual y Gryffindor.

-Y Alice también,- dijo Lily. –Se casaron hace seis meses.- Se sonrojó aunque no quería. Todos se sentían un poco inseguros en el grupo. Todos querían el respeto del grupo y no podían ayudar más que en querer haber tenido un poco más de años.

Dumbledore les sonrió, casi con afección, antes de voltear al grupo. -¿Alguna objeción?- preguntó de nuevo.

Nadie objetó en contra de los Longbottom así que fueron agregados a la lista. -¿Alguien más?- preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Qué hay de Arthur Weasley?- habló Gideon Prewett. –Está casado con mi hermana, Molly.

-No,- objetó Hermione de repente. Sus amigos la miraron con curiosidad y muy pronto se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención de la Orden.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Arthur?- preguntó Gideon a la defensiva. –Espero que no estés insinuando que no es de confianza.

-No,- tartamudeó Hermione. –Claro que no.

-Gideon, déjala hablar, por favor,- dijo Dumbledore. –Todos tenemos el derecho a poner objeciones si tenemos. Hermione, ¿nos podrías decir por qué no estás de acuerdo?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Mientras que tuviera algo que decir, los Weasley se debían de mantener lo más posiblemente alejados de la batalla. Tenía que proteger los nacimientos de Ron y de Ginny a toda costa. Pero no le podía decir eso a todos. Hizo unos cálculos rápidos en su cabeza. Era Junio de 1978. Eso significaba que Fred y George sólo tenían dos meses de nacidos. –Es sólo que la señora Weasley acaba de tener gemelos y tiene otros tres hijos. No creo que quieran tomar ese riesgo. Todos sus hijos son muy pequeños aún.

-No creo que podamos darnos el lujo de excluir personas si tienen hijos,- comentó Benjy Fenwick. –Creo que deberíamos de darles la opción a los Weasley.

-No,- dijo Hermione más firme esta vez. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y alzó la mirada, intentando mirarse más valiente y firme de lo que se sentía. –No voy a apoyar la entrada de los Weasley a la Orden.- Miró al profesor Dumbledore, pidiendo internamente su apoyo con su mirada.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- gruñó Fabian Prewett, el hermano de Gideon. –Sólo eres una niña.

-No es una niña,- dijo Remus, saltando a la defensa de Hermione. –Puede que seamos más jóvenes que ustedes pero seguimos siendo parte de la Orden. Hermione tiene sus razones para objetar y eso debería de ser suficiente.

-¿Por qué no dejamos esto a voto, Dumbledore?- habló Moody desde su rincón. Estaba mirando a Hermione intensamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo,- aprobó Dumbledore. –Todos los que se opongan a admitir a Arthur y a Molly Weasley en la Orden, por favor levanten la mano.- Hermione, Remus, Lily, Sirius y James alzaron la mano inmediatamente junto con Dumbledore. Cuando los otros miembros vieron el voto de Dumbledore, muchos de ellos también la alzaron incluyendo a Hagrid, a la profesora McGonagall y a Moody. Ellos confiaban en Dumbledore y éste en Hermione y eso era suficiente para ellos. –Todos los que estén a favor,- continuó Dumbledore. Algunos miembros alzaron sus manos, pero estaban muy por debajo en número de los otros.

-Okey,- terminó Dumbledore. –Eso es todo.- Gideon y Fabian Prewett intercambiaron unas palabras, pero no discutieron el consenso. –Creo que deberíamos de dar todo por terminado por hoy,- continuó Dumbledore. –Alastor, por favor has los arreglos y contacta a los magos y brujas de nuestras lista. La siguiente junta será de hoy en ocho. Gracias a todos por venir.

Hermione se esperó hasta que todos hubieran salido para hablar con Dumbledore. –Gracias por apoyarme, profesor,- dijo quedamente.

-Hermione,- dijo un poco preocupado. -¿Necesitamos estar al pendiente de Arthur Weasley o de su esposa?

-Ah, no,- corrigió Hermione rápidamente. –El señor y la señora Weasley morirían antes que unirse a Voldemort.- Dumbledore se vio aliviado y no preguntó nada más pero Hermione sintió la necesidad de continuar. –Ambos son muy importantes para mí,- dijo ella. –Sí, los conozco, o mejor dicho los conoceré o los conocía. Sólo que ya no puedo con las tensiones.

-Todo está bien, querida,- dijo Dumbledore compasivamente.

-Créame, profesor. No se supone que estén en la Orden, no ahora. No estoy intentando cambiar nada en cuanto a ellos. Estoy intentando dejar las cosas tal y como eran… o serán. No pertenecen a la Orden.

-Eso es suficiente para mí,- dijo Dumbledore. –Y no te preocupes sobre Gideon y Fabian. Son buenos hombres, pero demasiado protectores con la familia.

-Tenemos eso en común entonces,- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Dumbledore asintió. –Al parecer. Ahora, ¿por qué no alcanzas a tus amigos? Los Potter deben de estar listos para irse temprano.

Hermione sonrió. Los cinco se estarían quedando en casa de los Potter por algunos días antes de regresar a casa. Dumbledore todavía necesitaba tiempo para poner guardias en las casas de Remus y de Lily por si Voldemort planeaba algo. La casa de los Potter ya era una de las más seguras en todo el mundo mágico. La protección de esta casa competía con la de los Black.

Hermione se estaría quedando con los Potter y estaba muy agradecida. También estaba un poco decepcionada. Remus no había mencionada nada acerca de ella quedándose en su casa, aunque sabía que su repentina huida en la madrugada de la casa había sido algo extraña. Pero no se habían separado por nueve meses seguidos y ella no veía el momento de su separación.

Alcanzó a todos en el Gran Comedor. Sus baúles ya habían sido empacados y enviados a casa de los Potter. Iban a tomar un traslador porque Dumbledore no quería que viajaran.

-Ahí estás,- dijo Remus, con un alivio muy obvio en su voz. –Casi te pierdes el traslador.

-Lo siento,- dijo Hermione rápidamente. Ella y Remus acomodaron sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro y se amontonaron junto con los otros alrededor del traslador. Casi en ese instante, sintieron el jalón familiar en sus ombligos y un segundo después estaban en la sala de los Potter.

La mamá de James suspiró. –Me alegra que estén en casa sanos y salvos. Fue todo lo que pude hacer porque no me los podía traer la semana pasada.

-Estamos bien, mamá,- dijo James avanzando hacia ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Exacto,- dijo Sirius dándole también un beso en la otra mejilla.

Ella sonrió y los hizo para atrás a ambos. –Pequeños encantadores,- se rió de manera agradable. –Sean útiles y lleven las maletas de todos arriba, tú también, Remus. Pongan las maletas de las chicas en el cuarto de Sirius y ustedes compartirán el cuarto de James. Lily, Hermione, vengan conmigo a la cocina y ayúdenme a cocinar,- ordenó. Todos se movieron inmediatamente para obedecerla.

En media hora todos estaban sentados en el comedor de los Potter almorzando y discutiendo sus planes de verano. James y Sirius se irían a su entrenamiento de aurores en menos de dos meses. Lily tenía un trabajo en el Ministerio que empezaría la próxima semana y Hermione estaría yendo y viniendo a Hogwarts. Dumbledore le había ofrecido un puesto como asistente de maestro. Era un espejo de su verdadero trabajo. Hermione estaría dividiendo su trabajo entre ayudar al profesor y a la Orden. Remus no había sido muy comunicativo en cuanto a su futuro. Cuando mucho diría que había encontrado un trabajo cerca en el pueblo cercano a su casa y empezaría el siguiente día.

Después del almuerzo, los cinco amigos decidieron ir a caminar, aunque la señora Potter les hizo prometer que se quedarían en los terrenos Potter. Todos estaban muy emocionados por empezar la siguiente parte de sus vidas, pero al mismo tiempo aprensivos.

-Desearía que no te tuvieras que ir tan pronto,- dijo Hermione haciendo pucheros. Habían parado y estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol particularmente grande y ella y Remus se estaban estrechando.

-Lo sé,- le contestó, besándole la frente. –Pero es un buen trabajo y no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-No creo que sea justo que ustedes tres tengan unas últimas vacaciones de verano mientras que Remus y yo tenemos que trabajar,- dijo Lily.

-Yo no tendré vacaciones,- dijo Hermione. –Dumbledore quiere que vuelva a Hogwarts la próxima semana.

-Sí, pero tú vas a estar trabajando para la Orden, vas a ser útil en la causa,- dijo Lily. –Y vas a poder regresar aquí cada noche.

Hermione no podía discutir eso.

-Tú también podrías volver aquí cada noche, ¿sabes?- le recordó James. Lily y James también estaban prácticamente entrelazados, Lily estaba prácticamente sentada en las piernas de James y muy cerca el uno del otro.

-No creo que a ninguno de nuestros padres le agrade ese acuerdo,- dijo Lily. –Además, voy a tener mi propio departamento. No quiero hacer el recorrido hasta Londres todos los días. Y de ninguna manera podría soportar vivir con Petunia y oír todos sus horribles comentarios mínimo cada noche.

-¿Tu propio departamento?- dijo James felizmente. –Bueno, puedo decir que me agrada ese acuerdo.- Le dio un beso en el cuello a Lily y ella le dio un golpe juguetón. Sirius, Remus y Lily se rieron.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Sirius?- dijo Hermione. -¿Qué vas a hacer estos dos meses antes de que los entrenamientos para auror empiecen?

-De hecho,- dijo, pasándose la mano por la nuca incómodo. –Voy a firmar la renta de un departamento para mí esta semana.

James le echó una mirada acusadora a Sirius. -¿Qué?

-Sí, te lo iba a decir después.

-¿Por qué te vas a conseguir un lugar para ti?- dijo James. –Ya tienes un hogar aquí.

-James, no puedo abusar de tus papás y vivir aquí para siempre. No soy su responsabilidad.

-No les importa,- discutió James. –Creo que a veces les agrada más tenerte alrededor a ti que a mí.

-Aún así,- dijo Sirius. –Es tiempo de que me haga responsable de mí mismo.- James cruzó sus brazos enojado. –No te enojes, James,- dijo Sirius.

-No estoy enojado,- negó James, pero todos podían ver que lo estaba. Un silencio cayó sobre el grupo.

Después de un rato, Remus se paró y jaló a Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo. –Hermione y yo vamos a caminar un rato solos,- anunció. Hermione lo siguió, arrojando una sonrisa pícara a los otros. Caminaron lo suficientemente lejos para quedar fuera de la vista de sus amigos antes de que Remus jalara a Hermione hacia él y la besara apasionadamente. Ella se separó un rato después, ambos respirando pesadamente.

De alguna manera se las arreglaron para llegar a un árbol que tenía el tronco ancho. Remus presionó a Hermione contra éste y ella estaba encantada, porque sabía que necesitaba ese apoyo extra para salir adelante. Su fuerte y exigente beso había sido reemplazado por gentiles y dulces besos, pero pronto estuvieron cansados de las caricias leves y cada uno exigía más del otro.

Las manos de Remus estaban por todos lados y pronto Hermione las sintió trabajando debajo de su blusa. –Tu piel es tan suave,- murmuró él. Ella jadeó cuando la palma de él se acomodó sobre su pecho cubierto. Él retiró su mano rápidamente, apenado. –Lo siento,- le dijo con suavidad.

Hermione se rió ligeramente. –No, lo siento yo. Es que me sorprendiste.- Remus se había puesto algo rosa. –Está bien,- le reaseguró ella. –Se siente bien.- Ella lo volvió a jalar y lo comenzó a besar de nuevo. Con un poco de aliento, sus manos encontraron su camino de regreso al lugar deseado. En algún lugar perdido de su mente, Hermione pensaba dónde Remus había aprendido a tocarla de tal manera que quería hacerla olvidar que estaban afuera.

-Tenemos que parar,- dijo ella después de un rato. –Los otros van a empezar a preguntarse dónde estamos.

En contra de su voluntad, Remus se alejó un poco, pero seguían muy pegados. –Cada vez es más difícil parar,- comentó él.

Hermione asintió. –Lo sé,- acordó. –Me gustaría tener un tiempo realmente solos antes de que te fueras.

-A mí también,- dijo él arrepintiéndose por tener que irse tan pronto.

-¿Podrías esperar?- preguntó Hermione, repentinamente dudosa.

Remus tomó ambas manos de Hermione con las suyas y besó las de ella. –Claro, ya hemos esperado mucho, ¿no?

Ella asintió, sintiéndose aliviada. –Puede que pase mucho tiempo para que nos veamos,- dijo ella miserablemente.

-Voy a venir a visitarte tan seguido como pueda,- prometió él.

-Lo sé,- dijo ella, pero eso no la hacía sentirse mejor.

-Vamos,- urgió Remus, jalándola. –Encontremos a los chicos.- Cuando alcanzaron a los otros, James, Lily y Sirius les lanzaron unos guiños de complicidad. Hermione sólo se podía imaginar la forma en la que se veían. También se dio cuenta de que no le importaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chachan!! Jojo psss ahí termina este cap, que espero que les haya gustado, les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo, jaja de nuevo, lleno de felicidad y en fin, siento que subí muy rápido, pero siento mucho decirles que aunque me esforzare, ya voy a salir de vacaciones y entraré a exámenes semestrales ): pero aún así que se la pasen bien (: cuídense muchoo !!

Caro :D


	29. La despedida

29. Despedida

Hermione se levantó para ver a Remus salir. Lo abrazó con firmeza, besando su boca por un momento largo, sabiendo que pasaría por lo menos una semana para volver a besarlo. Él se separó en contra de su voluntad pero sus manos siguieron juntas por otros momentos.

-Tengo que irme,- le dijo él con suavidad.

-Lo sé,- le regresó ella en un suspiro. –Te extrañaré.

-Yo, también. Te amo, eres mi princesa.

-Yo también te amo.

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás y con una última sonrisa Remus desapareció. Hermione se sentó sola por un buen rato más sabiendo que estaba actuando como una chiquilla sentimental, pero sin que le importara. Con un suspiro, volvió al cuarto que estaba compartiendo con Lily.

-¿Se fue Remus?- preguntó Lily cuando entró al cuarto.

Hermione se sorprendió de encontrar a Lily despierta desde tan temprano. –Sí, se acaba de ir,- contestó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Supongo,- dijo Hermione quedamente. –Sólo desearía que no tuviera que irse. Es muy peligroso estar fuera, ahora. No sé qué haría si algo le pasara.

-Estará bien,- le reaseguró Lily. –No te preocupes.- Hizo una pausa. -¿Qué va a estar haciendo, exactamente?

-Está trabajando con pociones, ayudando un mago cerca de su casa a hacerlas, archivarlas y cosas por el estilo.

-Ése es un trabajo perfecto para él,- comentó Lily. –Remus siempre ha sido muy inteligente.

Hermione sonrió con orgullo.

-Sabes,- comenzó Lily. –Siempre puedes ir a visitarlo a su casa. Estoy segura de que a sus padres no les importaría.

-Pensé en eso,- admitió Hermione. –Pero Remus nunca lo mencionó. Aunque creo que puedo entenderlo. Digamos que la mamá de Remus no me quiere mucho.

-¿No?- preguntó Lily sorprendida. -¿Por qué?

Hermione encogió los hombros, no queriendo entrar a los detalles. –Es demasiado protectora con él. No creo que sea personal. Tengo el presentimiento de que ella no aceptaría a ninguna chica que Remus llevara a su casa. Créeme, tienes suerte. Los Potter te adoran.- Lily sonrió felizmente, pero se sintió mal por su amiga.

Se sentaron en un silencio cómodo por un rato hasta que Lily habló de nuevo. –Hermione, hay algo que te quiero preguntar.

-¿Si?

Lily respiró hondo. -¿No eres de Francia realmente, o sí?

Hermione se congeló, sin saber cómo responder.

-Por favor sé honesta conmigo,- dijo Lily quedamente. -Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas, y yo confío en ti, aún cuando sabía que tú no estabas siendo completamente sincera conmigo. Sigo confiando en ti. No sé por qué, pero así es. Quizás es porque los chicos lo hacen. Pero necesito saber la verdad.

Hermione respiró hondo. –Tienes razón,- dijo finalmente. –Después de lo que hiciste por mí cuando Voldemort atacó la escuela creo que te lo debo. Te lo debí de haber dicho antes. Es sólo que la verdad es un poco difícil de creer.

-No puede ser más increíble que toda la ficción que estoy creando en mi cabeza,- dijo Lily.

Hermione se rió. –Bien, no soy de Francia. Tienes razón de eso.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?- preguntó Lily.

-Porque tenía que,- dijo Hermione. –Me gustaría haber podido ser completamente sincera contigo, pero era peligroso.- Tomó más aire. –Te diré todo lo que puedo y espero que entiendas por qué no te puedo decir más.

Lily esperó con anticipación.

-Soy del futuro.

Lily y Hermione se miraron mutuamente, dejando que las palabras se quedaran en el aire. –Okei,- dijo Lily. –No creo haber esperado eso.

-Nadie se lo espera,- le regresó Hermione.

-¿Qué tan futuro?- preguntó Lily.

-Un poco menos de veinte años,- le contestó.

-¡Veinte años! Wow,- dijo Lily soltando el aire que había contenido. –Quiero decir… ¡Wow!

Hermione se rió ligeramente. -¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-No, yo sólo… creo que no sé qué decir.- Lily hizo una pausa, pensando. -¿Por qué regresaste?

-De hecho, yo no lo intenté,- dijo Hermione honestamente.

-¿No puedes regresar?- preguntó Lily.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. –Todavía no.

-¿Pero no tienes miedo de cambiar tu tiempo por el hecho de estar aquí?

-Más o menos ése es el punto.

Lily se vio sorprendida. –Hay leyes muy estrictas acerca de cambiar el tiempo, Hermione,- dijo en un tono que se acercaba al reproche.

-Lo sé, pero al parecer ésa es la razón por la que Dumbledore me regresó.

-¿Dumbledore te mandó?

Hermione asintió. –Se supone que debo de cumplir una misión, sólo que no sé qué es exactamente.

-Wow,- repitió Lily. Estuvieron en silencio de nuevo por un buen rato.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Hermione, ligeramente sorprendida. –Los chicos tuvieron muchísimas más preguntas.

-No creo que quiera saber algo más. Puedo armar algunas cosas que ahora tienen sentido en mi mente. Creo que nos conoces en el futuro, lo cual explica muchas cosas. Creía que era una vidente o algo por el estilo. No me podía dar cuenta de cómo nos conocías a todos tan bien.

-Ahora lo sabes,- dijo Hermione.

-Ahora lo sé,- le regresó Lily con una sonrisa aliviada.

-Te estás tomando esto horriblemente bien, Lily,- dijo Hermione, claramente impresionada.

-¿Cómo me lo debería de tomar?- preguntó Lily.

Hermione encogió los hombros. –No lo sé. Eso sólo que les tuve que decir muchas cosas a los chicos para que me creyeran.

-Son sangre pura,- dijo Lily simplemente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- preguntó Hermione.

-No están acostumbrados a las sorpresas. Ellos crecieron en este mundo. Nada los sorprende. Creo que nosotros, los nacidos de muggles, somos un poco más abiertos a lo inusual. ¿Qué podría ser más sorprendente que darte cuenta a los once años que la magia es real, y además, que eres una bruja? Me dije a mí misma ese día que nada me volvería a sorprender.

Hermione asintió, entendiéndolo completamente. –Tienes razón. Creo que Harry y yo siempre nos impresionábamos más de las cosas que Ron. Sólo era un…- no terminó, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Harry y Ron? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

-Umm, amigos,- dijo Hermione con cautela. –Sólo unos amigos que dejé atrás.

Lily asintió compasivamente. –Así que por eso Voldemort vino por ti,- dijo Lily cuando se dio cuenta repentinamente. –Peter le debió de haber dicho.

-Peter no sabe,- aclaró Hermione con rapidez. –Cree que soy una espía. Creemos que eso es lo que le ha dicho a Voldemort.

-De cualquier manera, estás en peligro.

Hermione asintió. –Creo que por eso Dumbledore me quiere en Hogwarts. Creo que me quiere tener cerca, sólo por si acaso.

-Tiene sentido,- acordó Lily.

-Me alegra que sepas Lily,- le dijo Hermione con sinceridad. –Era difícil ocultártelo. Sólo intentaba hacer lo correcto.

-Entiendo,- le regresó Lily. –Sólo deseo haber sido más comprensiva contigo y no tan sospechosa.

-Tenías todo el derecho de serlo,- dijo Hermione rápidamente. –Imagino que a veces me comportaba de una manera muy extraña.

-Lo hacías,- reconoció Lily y ambas se rieron. Lily miró al reloj que estaba entre sus dos camas. –Es hora de levantarnos,- dijo. Ambas se salieron de sus camas y Lily le dio a la vuelta a la suya y abrazó a Hermione. –Eres la mejor amiga que tengo,- dijo. –Nada va a cambiar eso, ni toda esta cosa del futuro.

Hermione se sorprendió al sentir cómo lágrimas amenazaban por salir de las orillas de sus ojos. –Nunca tuve una mejor amiga,- admitió. –Sólo los chicos. Es genial.

-Vamos,- le urgió Lily. –Vamos a ver si la señora Potter necesita ayuda con el desayuno.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de su plática, la amistad entre Hermione y Lily se hizo muy cercana y con mucha rapidez. La forma cuidadosa y sospechosa de Lily para con Hermione desapareció ahora que sabía la verdad.

De muchas maneras Lily se volvió en una mejor amiga para hablar para Hermione que los chicos porque ella nunca la presionaba para sacarle información del futuro. La oía cuando se sentía melancólica y sólo le daba consejos cuando se los pedía.

Después de una semana de que Remus dejó el Valle de Godric, James, Lily y Hermione ayudaron a Sirius a mudarse a su nuevo apartamento. Sin contar el hecho de que estaban rodeados por muggles, aún así se las arreglaron para que las cosas se facilitaran con magia. No eran los mejores magos y brujas de Hogwarts por nada.

Por el medio día James y Lily decidieron ir por comida. Habían trabajado duro toda la mañana y todos se morían de hambre.

Sirius y Hermione se quedaron en el apartamento, desempacando las cosas de él. Trabajaban con diligencia, hablando y riéndose todo el tiempo. –Así que, ¿cómo han estado las cosas en Hogwarts?- inquirió Sirius.

-Muy bien,- contestó Hermione. –Se siente raro estar ahí sin el resto de ustedes. Está todo tan callado sin todos los estudiantes corriendo por todos lados.

-Apostaría a que sí,- se rió Sirius. –Se debe de ver enorme.

Ella asintió. –Dumbledore me tiene muy ocupada. Me tiene trabajando en una lista de todos los mortífagos conocidos.

-¿Y cómo va todo?

-Muy bien,- admitió Hermione. –Sólo desearía poder hacer más. Hay muchas cosas que no sé. Y siempre tengo el presentimiento de que estoy olvidando detalles.

-Estoy seguro de que lo estás haciendo genial,- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. -¿Has oído algo de Remus?- preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No por un par de días. Me envió una lechuza diciéndome que pasaría un rato antes de que volviera a tener noticias de él. Dice que su trabajo le demanda mucho y que está muy ocupado.

-¿Así que no va a poder volver este fin de semana?- preguntó Sirius.

-No,- dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

Sirius sonrió compasivamente. -¿Entonces quieres ir a algún lado el viernes? James llevará a Lily a algún lugar especial así que solamente seremos nosotros.

-Claro,- dijo Hermione con facilidad. -¿Dónde quieres que te ponga todo esto?- preguntó Hermione acerca de una caja particularmente grande llena de cosas.

-Dormitorio,- dijo Sirius. Se movió para ayudarle a Hermione a moverla a su cuarto mientras cuando sonó el timbre.

-Deben de ser Lily y James con la comida,- comentó Hermione. –Tú ve a la puerta. Y yo meteré esto a tu cuarto.

Sirius asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras Hermione levitaba la caja y la dirigía a la habitación de él. Rápidamente vació el contenido de la caja. Alzó su varita y colocó cada cosa en su lugar.

Satisfecha de que todo estuviera acomodado, Hermione metió su varita de regreso a sus pantalones y volvió a la sala. –Muero de hambre,- anunció mientras cambiaba de cuarto. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona que estaba parada en la puerta de la entrada no era ni Lily, ni James.

La mujer que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta no era alguien que ella hubiera visto antes. Era alta y esbelta y tenía un hermoso cabello negro que le caía sobre los hombros. Hermione hizo una pausa, esperando que Sirius la introdujera, pero parecía que él no se había dado cuenta de que Hermione había llegado. Cuando la mirada de la mujer cayó en Hermione, Sirius recordó que ella estaba ahí.

-Ah Laura, ella es Hermione. Hermione, ella es Laura. Vive en el edificio.

Hermione dio un paso hacia delante y extendió su mano. –Hola.

-Hola,- le regresó Laura, aceptando el saludo.

Se quedaron parados en un silencio extraño por unos momentos. –Laura me estaba platicando de los vecinos,- le informó Sirius a Hermione.

-Ah,- dijo Hermione sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

-De cualquier manera,- dijo Laura, sonriendo abiertamente. –Sólo quería darte la bienvenida al edificio y si necesitas cualquier cosa, estoy al final del pasillo.

-Gracias,- dijo Sirius devolviéndole la sonrisa. Hermione tuvo que voltearse o estaba en peligro de rodar los ojos. Todos los hombres eran iguales. Se convertían en idiotas frente a una cara bonita.

-¿Quieres pasar?- Hermione oyó a Sirius preguntar.

-Claro,- dijo Laura alegremente.

Hermione tuvo que reprimir un gruñido cuando oyó a Sirius cerrar la puerta. Iba a ser imposible terminar de desempacar con Laura ahí. Rápidamente recordó que la punta de su varita estaba a la vista y se desfajó su blusa para taparla.

-Wow, tu departamento es mucho más grande que el mío,- comentó Laura. –No sabía que hubiera así de grandes en este edificio.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada a Sirius. Él le sonrió tímidamente. Ella miró con más cuidado el departamento y pudo observar que había sido claramente ampliado con magia.

-¿Te puedo dar un tour?- ofreció Sirius.

-Claro,- contestó. Sirius llevó a Laura a los cuartos del fondo, dejando a Hermione sola en la parte de la entrada del apartamento, desempacando.

-Eso está bien,- dijo debajo de su aliento. –Sólo me mantendré ocupada desempacando toda tu basura yo sola,- se dijo a ella misma sarcásticamente. Se dirigió a la cocina que Hermione sabía que nunca vería un día de cocina y comenzó a desempacar los platos y los cubiertos, todos de marca y nuevos.

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando oyó la puerta de la entrada abrirse de nuevo. Sabía que tenían que ser James y Lily así que continuó con su trabajo.

-No me importa lo que dijo, James,- dijo Lily con voz fuerte. –No puedes sacar simplemente tu varita cuando se te dé la gana.

-¡Ese tipo estaba ligándote descaradamente!- replicó James enojado. –Y justo enfrente de mí. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué yo era tu hermano?

-¡Era… un… muggle!- dijo Lily exasperada. –Tuvimos que hacer un _obliviate_.

-Se lo merecía. No podía permitir que te dijera esas cosas.

Hermione dejó rápidamente los platos y salió volando de la cocina para callarlos.

-Lo estaba ignorando. ¿Acaso tú no podías?- Cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta continuó. –Tendremos suerte si no recibimos una advertencia del Departamento de Uso Inapropiado de la Magia.- Justo cuando Hermione llegó con Lily y con James, Sirius volvió a entrar con Laura. Ambos Lily y James se pusieron pálidos y se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la visita.

Hermione miró a Sirius, quien se veía avergonzado y luego a Laura, quien estaba vacilante.

-Emm… ¿qué…? Ah…- tartamudeó James.

-Ella es Laura,- dijo Sirius velozmente. –Es una de mis nuevas vecinas. Laura, ellos son mis amigos James y Lily.

-Uh…- continuó balbuceando James.

Lily se recuperó con rapidez. Rodó los ojos ante su novio. –Es un placer, Laura. Perdón por eso. Solamente estaba explicándole a mi novio por qué no necesita comportarse como un Neandertal cuando estamos en público.

Laura se rió. –Ni lo menciones.

-Fuimos por comida,- continuó Lily. -¿Quieres quedarte?

-Ah no,- dijo Laura rápidamente. –No pretendía quedarme tanto tiempo. Sólo quería presentarme.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Sirius.

-Sí, muchas gracias,- contestó Laura.

-Déjame acompañarte a la entrada,- dijo Sirius algo desalentado. Observaron a Sirius guiar a Laura hacia fuera y se fue ella. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, Sirius se giró como una tormenta. -¡¿Es que ustedes dos han perdido la cabeza?!

-¡¿Cómo se supone que íbamos a saber que habías traído a una muggle a tu casa?!- le replicó Lily acaloradamente. -¿Nos escuchó?

-No,- contestó Sirius. –Cuando los oí, empecé hablar en voz _muy_ alta intentando ahogar su voz. Debe de pensar que estoy soy un idiota.

James comenzó a reírse histéricamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Sirius, obviamente no divertido.

James continuó riéndose. –Es sólo que, bueno, dejaste entrar a una chica cuando tu apartamento todavía estaba de cabeza.

Sirius intentó discutirlo, pero se halló a sí mismo riéndose de nuevo.

-Supongo que estás volviendo a ser tú mismo,- dijo James inocentemente. Sirius siguió riéndose, pero también se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo rojo.

-En un momento vuelvo, iré por los platos,- anunció Hermione rígidamente, antes de regresar a la cocina.

Lily le envió una mirada a la espalda de Hermione. –Te ayudaré,- dijo, uniéndosele.

Hermione entró a la cocina y comenzó a sacar los platos que acababa de acomodar colocándolos estruendosamente sobre la tabla.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Lily con suavidad.

-Nada,- dijo Hermione a la defensiva. Hizo una pausa. Se dio cuenta de que no podía explicar su repentina irritación. –Lo siento,- dijo con rapidez. –Debo de estar cansada.

-¿Extrañas a Remus?- preguntó Lily compasivamente.

Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa. –Eso debe de ser,- concedió. –Vamos,- dijo cambiando de tema. –Vamos a llevar todo antes de que los chicos empiecen sin nosotros.- Tomó la pequeña pila de platos y se dirigió al comedor.

Todos comieron y hablaron, aunque Hermione estuvo muy callada por el resto de la tarde. Ya tarde, Lily apareció en su casa y James y Hermione en el Valle de Godric. Lo de la aparición era algo nuevo para ella, acababa de recibir su licencia hacía un par de días y terminó fuera de la casa en vez de dentro.

Tocó la puerta y James la abrió sonriendo. –Pronto lo dominarás,- le prometió descaradamente.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos y entró a la casa. Odiaba hacer las cosas mal y más aún enfrente de los demás.

-Ey, ustedes dos,- los llamó el señor Potter desde su estudio. Se desviaron para dirigirse al estudio del señor Potter. -¿Cómo está el departamento de Sirius?- inquirió cuando entraron.

-Bien,- asintieron James y Hermione de acuerdo.

-Recibiste una lechuza esta tarde, hijo,- dijo el señor Potter señalando una carta, que estaba en la esquina de su escritorio.

James la agarró rápidamente y la abrió. Sonrió ligeramente al leer el contenido antes de arrugarla en su mano.

-¿Algo importante?- preguntó el señor Potter con una ceja alzada.

-No, señor,- dijo James.

El señor Potter sacudió la cabeza, pero Hermione pudo advertir su labio ligeramente curvo hacia arriba. –Intenta d que no vuelva a suceder, James.

James miró hacia sus pies, preguntándose cómo su padre se enteraba de cada uno de sus movimientos. Sí, señor.- Se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la oficina con Hermione detrás de él.

-¿Qué decía?- preguntó ella inmediatamente.

James le pasó el pergamino arrugado. Ella lo desarrugó y leyó. –Sólo es una advertencia,- dijo, intentando no reírse. –Lily te lo advirtió.

James se encogió de hombros como si no le importara. –No sé cómo mi padre siempre sabe lo que pienso hacer o lo que hice.

Hermione se rió. –Creo que es un sexto sentido que adquieren cuando se hacen padres.

-Bueno, yo no estaré metido en la vida de mi hijo constantemente.- Llegaron a sus respectivos cuartos. –Buenas noches, Hermione.

-Buenas noches,- dijo Hermione. –Ah, y James.

-¿Sí?

-Conozco a tu hijo. Confía en mí, no vas a ser capaz de despegar los ojos de él ni un segundo,- dijo sonriendo y cerrando la puerta de su cuarto tras ella.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione estaba sentada detrás del escritorio, pensando y escribiendo con rapidez. Su mente estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no notó una lechuza que llevaba pegándole a su ventana varios minutos.

Finalmente la vio y fue a abrir rápidamente la ventana. Tomó la carta que le ofrecía y la lechuza regresó volando a la lechucería.

Reconoció la letra con la que habían escrito al carta y la abrió velozmente. ¡Era de Remus! La leyó con rapidez.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Espero que todo esté genial por allá. Yo estoy bien. Estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo. Tenemos más órdenes que tiempo para llevarlas a cabo y me he tenido que estar quedando muy seguido en las noches trabajando para tener todo hecho. Sé que dije que iría a casa el fin de semana en mi última carta, pero al parecer no podré hacerlo. Sé que lo entenderás. Te amo y te extraño más de lo que tú podrías ahora. Saluda a la banda de mi parte._

_Remus_

_P.D.: Por favor has saber a Dumbledore de que no podré ir a la siguiente junta de la Orden. Si me necesita por cualquier cosa, sabe dónde encontrarme._

_P.D.2: Te amo._

Hermione dobló la pequeña nota con un suspiro de enojo. Sacó un nuevo pergamino y escribió.

_Querido Remus:_

_Han pasado cerca de dos semanas. Prometiste venir a casa dos veces y las dos las has cancelado. ¿No puedes tomarte un par de horas para aparecer en el Valle de Godric o en Hogsmeade para poder pasar…?_

Hermione hizo una pausa a media oración, arrugó el pergamino y lo aventó a la basura. Sabía que no estaba siendo justa. Remus había tenido suerte al obtener el trabajo y le gustaba. Ella sabía que no estarían separados por siempre, pero lo extrañaba y él no había dicho cuándo se volverían a ver. Se sentía tonta, pero no se había dado cuenta cuán sola estaría sin él.

No quería volver a trabajar y ya casi era tiempo de irse, así que decidió reunir sus cosas. No sentía ganas de volver a casa de los Potter porque sabía que James no estaría ahí, así que decidió ver si estaba Sirius.

Caminó a Hogsmeade antes de aparecerse en el departamento de Sirius. Tuvo que aparecerse directamente en su departamento, pues vivía en un barrio muggle, pero él les había dicho a todos que estaba bien.

-¿Sirius?- lo llamó. -¿Estás ahí?

Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre una silla.

-Sirius, ¿eres tú?- llamó una voz femenina.

-¿Lily?- llamó Hermione de regreso. '¿Qué está haciendo Lily aquí?' se preguntó a sí misma.

Una chica salió de la cocina, pero no era Lily. –Oh,- dijo con sorpresa. –Pensé que eras Sirius.

Hermione le entrecerró los ojos a la chica que le habían presentado el día de la mudanza. –Laura, ¿cierto?- preguntó, aunque sabía de sobra que ése era su nombre.

Laura asintió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con suspicacia. -¿Dónde está Sirius?

-Salió por una botella de vino,- contestó Laura, sonriendo. –Estoy cocinando por él.

Hermione se le quedó viendo. -¿Y te dejó en su departamento sola?

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Laura. –Dijo que sólo se tardaría un segundo. No oí el timbre,- dijo deliberadamente.

-Tengo una llave,- mintió Hermione, quien no estaba interesada en explicar los puntos básicos de la aparición a esa chica, aunque pudiera.

-Tú y Sirius deben de ser cercanos,- comentó Laura.

-Algo,- le regresó Hermione. Se miraron una a la otra por un momento hasta que Laura habló de nuevo.

-Tengo que revisar la comida,- se excusó.

Hermione se sentó pesadamente en el sillón. Decidió esperar a Sirius. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Llegó cinco minutos después. Laura seguía en la cocina.

Sirius estaba medio sorprendido de ver a Hermione en su sillón, mientras que esperaba a una persona totalmente distinta.

-Ey,- dijo sonriendo. -¿Qué haces por aquí?

Hermione encogió los hombros. –Sólo pasé para visitarte,- dijo con suavidad. Sirius dejó la botella de vino que estaba cargando y se acercó a ella.

-¿Dónde está Laura?- preguntó como ido.

-Cocina,- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione?- le preguntó con sinceridad, sentándose a su lado. –Pareces alterada.

Ella miró sus manos. –Estoy bien. Tuve un día largo. Había unas cosas que quería hablar contigo acerca de la Orden, pero parece que no es un buen momento.

Sirius miró hacia la cocina. –Sí,- dijo distraído. –Está haciéndome la cena. Mencioné que el único momento en el que tenía algo hecho en casa era en los domingos en casa de los Potter y se ofreció a hacer algo.

-Qué lindo de su parte,- dijo Hermione con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz. Sirius lo dejó ir o no lo notó.

-¿Quieres quedarte para cenar?- ofreció Sirius.

-Emmm, no,- contestó Hermione. –Tres son multitud.

-Está bien, en serio. Estoy seguro de que hizo suficiente.

Hermione se levantó. –No, está bien. Me voy a ir. No quería interrumpir nada.

-No lo haces,- insistió Sirius. No quería que se fuera. Extrañaba verla a diario.

Hermione se inclinó y le dio un beso a Sirius en la mejilla. –Disfruta tu cena.

Sirius la siguió a la puerta. –Hermione quédate,- intentó una última vez.

-Vengo mañana,- le prometió abriendo al puerta.

-Okey,- concedió. Se quedó en la perta abierta. -¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

Ella asintió energéticamente. –Te veré mañana.- Se apresuró a retirarse por el pasillo y Sirius esperó a que desapareciera antes de cerrar la puerta.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Es todo! Al fin terminé, al igual que los semestrales.. parecen eternos, la verdad no sé cuánto me tardé pero intentaré actualizar pronto, lo malo es que tengo en puerta clase pública en el colegio y también la feria de ciencias. Espero que les haya gustado, ¡es más largo que lo normal! xD Bueno cuídence mucho.

Caro :D


	30. No entiendo

30. No entiendo

El siguiente día James y Sirius estaban sentados en la sala de estar del nuevo apartamento de Sirius lanzándose una Quaffle de un lado a otro hablando.

-Así que, ¿cómo estuvo tu cita con la adorable Laura?- preguntó James.

-No era una cita,- aclaró Sirius. –Sólo fue una cena.

-Suena como una cita para mí,- acusó James.

Sirius rodó los ojos. –La cena estuvo genial.- James lanzó la pelota sobre la cabeza de Sirius. Él intentó atraparla pero no pudo y le dio a una lámpara.

-Lo siento,- dijo James.

Sirius hizo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia. Sacó su varita, la movió y dijo, -Reparo,- la lámpara inmediatamente regresó a su lugar de nuevo como nueva. –Hermione pasó por aquí,- dijo Sirius intentando sonar desinteresado.

James hizo una pausa. -¿En tu cita?

-Fui por un poco de vino y cuando regresé ella estaba ahí.

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó James.

Sirius encogió los hombros. –No lo sé. Parecía alterada. Le dije que se quedara, pero no lo hizo. ¿A ti no te ha comentado nada sobre algo que pudiera molestarle?

-¿La invitaste a unirse a tu cita?- preguntó James con incredulidad.

-No era una cita,- dijo Sirius exasperado. –James, ¿oíste lo que te pregunté?

James cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza. –Sirius, créeme, sólo te estoy diciendo esto porque soy tu amigo. Tienes que superar a Hermione.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Sirius con disgusto.

-Sabes de lo que hablo así que no te hagas el tonto,- dijo James con dureza. –Ella y Remus están juntos. No tienes ninguna oportunidad con ella. No estoy seguro de que alguna vez la tuvieras.

Las últimas palabras le dieron al centro del orgullo de Sirius, pero no iba a dejar que James se diera cuenta de eso.

-Probablemente sea bueno que tú y yo nos vayamos a ir pronto al entrenamiento de aurores,- dijo James. –Creo que te hará algo de bien alejarte de ella por un tiempo.

-Qué ridículo,- dijo Sirius. –No voy a hacer nada.

James se puso serio. –Claro que no vas a hacer nada. No es de eso de lo que estoy preocupado. Sé que nunca le harías algo así a Remus. No eres esa clase de amigo.

-¿Entonces de qué estás preocupado?- preguntó Sirius.

-De ti,- dijo James exasperado. –Estoy preocupado de ti. No quiero que salgas lastimado y eso es lo que va a pasar si no eres cuidadoso.

-No me va a lastimar,- aseguró Sirius. –Me gusta estar con ella, okay. Lo admito. Me hace sentir… me hace sentir… que todo va a estar bien. No me había sentido de esa manera desde que dejé casa.

James no pudo responder. Sirius actuaba tan normal casi todo el tiempo, como si nada lo molestara, que James usualmente se olvidaba que había dejado casa y que su familia lo había desheredado apenas hacía un año.

-Y es mi vida,- continuó Sirius. –Así que deja de preocuparte, puedo cuidarme yo solo. Lo he hecho por un año completo ahora.

James sabía que no se podía hablar con Sirius cuando se ponía necio. –Salgamos de aquí,- dijo James en un suspiro, parándose. –Tengo hambre.

-No puedo,- dijo Sirius incómodo.

-¿Por qué?

-Hermione vendrá al rato,- murmuró Sirius, sin ver a los ojos a James.

James se le quedó viendo, negando con la cabeza.

-No es lo que piensas,- dijo Sirius.

-Claro,- le regresó James, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Sirius. –No te tienes que ir. Puedes salir con nosotros esta noche.

-No voy a sentarme aquí y ver cómo te haces esto a ti mismo,- dijo James con firmeza. –Nos vemos luego.

-Bye,- dijo Sirius malhumoradamente.

James se fue, dejando a Sirius meditando. Seguía así cuando Hermione llegó en la noche.

-Hola,- dijo ella alegremente, cuando lo vio sentado en el cojín.

-Hola,- le contestó desanimadamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- se rió ella. –Parece como si se hubiera muerto tu mascota preferida.

-A veces simplemente quiero matar a James, tú sabes,- dijo Sirius.

Hermione se rió de nuevo. -¿Qué hizo?

Sirius rodó sus ojos. –Nada, no importa. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Mucho,- dijo Hermione. –Siento haber interrumpido ayer. Es sólo que acababa de recibir una carta de Remus que me decía que no iba a poder venir de nuevo y fue un golpe. ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?- preguntó tentativamente.

-No era una cita,- dijo Sirius. –Sólo cenamos.

-Okay,- dijo ella lentamente. -¿Cómo estuvo la cena?

Sirius encogió los hombros. –Bien, supongo.

-¿La vas a volver a ver?

Sirius encogió los hombros de nuevo.

-Haré como si no quisieras hablar de eso,- dijo Hermione.

-No realmente,- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Okay, ¿qué haremos entonces?

-¿Cenar?- sugirió Sirius.

-Suena bien.

-¿Algún lugar en particular?- preguntó Sirius.

-Sorpréndeme,- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Sirius la llevó a un restaurante muggle cercano que tenía muy buenas hamburguesas y tuvieron una cena agradable. Ordenaron un par de bebidas y mientras la noche transcurría Hermione se empezaba a poner alegre. Sirius había parado en su segunda, pero Hermione había continuado con otras dos.

No estaba totalmente borracha para el final de la cena, pero sí necesitó ayuda para regresar al departamento de Sirius. Hermione se apoyó pesadamente en Sirius mientras subían las escaleras hasta llegar al departamento de él. Mientras él buscaba su llave, Hermione sacó su varita y la apuntó a la cerradura. Sirius detuvo su mano antes de que pudiera decir el hechizo. –Muggles, ¿recuerdas?- dijo deliberadamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione gritando. –No hay nadie aquí. ¿Quién puede vernos?

-Shh,- la calló Sirius. Se las arregló para meter la llave a la cerradura y la guió hacia dentro.

Ella se deshizo de él y se dirigió a la cocina. Sirius la miró con diversión. Regresó unos segundos después con una botella de vino, lo que había quedado de la cena con Laura de la noche anterior y dos copas.

-¿No tienes lentes elegantes?- preguntó Hermione. –La mitad de la diversión de beber vino es hacerlo con unos lentes elegantes.

-¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente?- la cuestionó Sirius.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No estoy borracha, si es lo que estás intentado decir. Nunca he estado borracha.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo,- murmuró Sirius bajo su aliento, pero aceptó uno de las copas y le sirvió vino.

-Tu cita debió de haber estado genial, Sirius,- dijo Hermione. –La botella no está ni la mitad de vacía.

-No era una cita, oh ya qué importa,- dijo Sirius. Le dio un sorbo a su copa y vio cómo Hermione le daba un gran trago.

-¿Brindamos?- dijo Sirius de broma.

-Sí,- dijo Hermione, sonaba muy emocionada por la idea. –Brindemos.- Alzó su copa. –Tengo el brindis perfecto,- anunció.

Sirius alzó su copa también, intentando desesperadamente no reírse.

-Por Remus y su nuevo trabajo,- dijo Hermione sonando importante. –Debe de ser muy bueno como para mantenerlo alejado de mí todo este tiempo,- terminó amargamente y le dio otro trago.

-No estás siendo justa,- dijo Sirius. –Sólo han pasado dos semanas. Vendría a visitarte si pudiera.

-¿Estás de su lado o qué?

-No,- le contestó. –No estoy del lado de nadie, es sólo que…

-James no puede estar lejos de Lily ni por un día,- dijo infelizmente. -¿Me estás diciendo que no puede venir ni una hora por la noche y aparecerse en la casa de los Potter para decir hola?

-Probablemente está cansado,- razonó Sirius. –Debe de estar muy ocupado.

-Sí, eso fue lo que escribió,- dijo Hermione con duda. –Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, fuera de vista, fuera de mente. Y en su última carta no dice cuándo vendría la próxima vez., así que podrían pasar hasta otras dos semanas para que lo vuelva a ver. ¿Podrías estar lejos de la persona a la que amas por un mes?

-Si tuviera que,- dijo Sirius quedamente. Pero era una mentira. No estaba seguro de por qué Remus se había alejado por dos semanas. No era comos si fueran muggles y tuvieran que manejar o tomar un tren para transportarse. Tenía la Red Floo y la aparición. Viajar era prácticamente instantáneo.

-Estás mintiendo,- dijo Hermione arrastrando las palabras. Ya se había terminado la segunda copa de vino y estaba empezando la tercera. –Sólo estás intentando protegerlo. Bueno, pues yo estoy enojada con él y se lo voy a decir cuando lo vea.

-Muy bien, Hermione. Ya fue suficiente.- Dio una zancada hacia ella y le quitó al copa y el vino de sus manos. Fue a la cocina y tiró lo poco de vino que quedaba en la botella y en la copa en el fregadero, antes de regresar con ella.

Ella había caminado hasta el sillón y estaba sentada en él miserablemente. Él se quedó parado mirándola indecisamente. Cuando vio una lágrima resbalarse por una de las mejillas de ella se movió instintivamente y se sentó a su lado. Ella inmediatamente se movió hasta estar más cerca de él y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él, recargando también su cabeza en su hombro.

Él la sostuvo por tanto tiempo que eventualmente ella se quedó dormida. Cuando sintió su peso recargado en su pecho y que estaba respirando acompasadamente, se movió con cuidado hasta quedar fuera de su abrazo y la recostó en el sillón. Luego decidió que ella no estaría cómoda toda la noche en su sillón y la cargó con cuidado en sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto.

Sirius la recostó en su cama y la tapó con una sábana de repuesto. La observó por unos minutos y recorrió su mano por el cabello de ella, acariciándolo por un rato. Luego recordándose a sí mismo, retiró su mano como si ella quemara. Dejó el cuarto rápidamente y cerró la puerta detrás de él, deseando desesperadamente no haber tirado todo el vino por el lavabo. Realmente podría darle un buen uso a un trago en ese momento.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione se despertó la mañana siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Gruñó y rodó en la cama, antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba en la casa de los Potter. No se había ido del departamento de Sirius. Se tambaleó saliendo de la cama y fue a la sala.

Sirius ya estaba despierto. –Buenos días,- dijo alegremente.

Ella gruñó como respuesta, masajeándose las sienes.

Sirius se levantó y tomó una pequeña botella de uno de los muebles cercanos. –Toma,- dijo, ofreciéndole la botella. –Bebe esto. Hará que te sientas mejor. Es una poción para la resaca.

Ella bebió toda la poción e inmediatamente se sintió mejor. –Mi garganta está tan seca,- dijo con voz ronca.

-Te diré algo,- dijo Sirius compasivamente. -¿Por qué no vas y te das un baño en lo que yo te hago un pequeño desayuno?

-Suena bien,- le dijo ella agradecida.

-Hay toallas en el baño y puedes tomar mi bata,- dijo Sirius, dirigiéndose a la cocina para empezar a cocinar.

Hermione fue y tomó una larga y caliente ducha. Se sintió diez veces mejor después, aunque también se sintió avergonzada recordando lo sentimental que se había puesto la noche anterior.

Tan pronto como se terminó de bañar, pudo oler el desayuno y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de estar hambrienta. Rápidamente se puso la bata de Sirius y bajó a desayunar.

El desayuno la esperaba ya servido en la mesa.

-Gracias,- dijo Hermione.

-De nada,- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta incómodamente. –Escucha, realmente lo siento por lo de anoche.

-No te preocupes por eso,- dijo Sirius inmediatamente.

-No, en serio,- insistió. –Estaba completamente borracha. Me da tanta pena.

Él cruzó su mano por la mesa y tomó la de ella. –Está bien. Lo entiendo.

Ella sonrió y le apretó la mano. –Eres tan buen amigo.

Fue en ese preciso momento que estaban tomados de la mano y sonriendo afectuosamente el uno al otro con Hermione en la bata de baño de Sirius que James se apareció en el departamento con un pop.

Digirió la escena que estaba frente a él y sus labios se contrajeron. –No puedo creer que ustedes dos,- dijo con tono acusador.

Sus manos se separaron y ambos se quedaron mirando a James.

-Mis padres estaban muy preocupados por ti cuando se dieron cuenta de que no habías regresado anoche,- dijo James enojado.

Hermione llevó sus manos a su boca. –Lo siento mucho,- dijo inmediatamente. –Me iré a vestir rápido y pasaré por ahí antes de ir a trabajar.- Se levantó con rapidez, dejando intacto su desayuno y salió de la sala.

James esperó hasta que ella hubiese salido del cuarto para dirigirse a Sirius. –No creí que fueras capaz de esto,- lo acusó.

-Oh, cálmate,- lo calló Sirius de regreso. –No pasó nada. Se emborrachó y se quedó aquí.

James siguió con su mirada desaprobadora.

-Si vas a ser un maldito crítico entonces te puedes ir,- dijo Sirius con enojo. –No me voy a disculpar por ser su amigo.

-Déjame preguntarte algo,- dijo James igual de enojado. -¿Qué diría Remus si se enterara de que ella pasó la noche aquí, sabiendo qué sientes por ella?

Sirius no pudo contestar.

-Exactamente,- dijo James. –Si no te preocupas por tu propio corazón, entonces mínimo hazlo por el de Remus.

-Él es el que no está y se fue,- dijo Sirius a la defensiva.

-Por trabajo,- replicó James.

-Sirius tosió. –Sí, y le manda una carta a la semana sólo para decirle que no va a poder venir el fin de semana. Si está tan malditamente enamorado de ella, ¿por qué se aleja? ¿Eh? Yo no lo haría.

-Sólo han pasado dos semanas,- dijo James.

Sirius estaba por contestarle a James cuando Hermione salió del cuarto del primero. Su ropa estaba completamente arrugada y su cabello seguía mojado.

-¿Vienes, James?- le preguntó ella. –Sé que voy a llegar tarde al trabajo, pero tengo que cambiarme antes de ir a Hogwarts,- dijo.

-Hermione,- comenzó James. –Estaba pensando que quizás deberíamos de ir a visitar a Remus. Ha estado muy ocupado para venir, pero apuesto a que se alegrará de vernos aunque sea por una hora.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. –No quiero entrometerme. Dice que ha estado muy ocupado y que no tiene mucho tiempo. No creo que quiera que vaya.

-No tiene sentido,- dijo James restándole importancia. –Claro que querría vernos. Apuesto a que no quiere excluirnos de nada. Vamos, ¿qué dices?

No necesitaba que la convencieran demasiado y su cara se iluminó. –Sí, sería genial, ¿cuándo?

-¿Qué tal esta noche? Sirius, ¿estás libre?

Sirius le regaló una mirada fría a su amigo traidor. –Sí, estoy libre,- dijo sin emociones en su voz.

-Genial,- dijo James entusiasmado.

Hermione estaba prácticamente saltando con la alegría contenida. –Mejor ya me voy a la casa de tus padres,- dijo intentando mantener la compostura. –No sé cómo voy a poder aguantar todo el día.- Y con un pop, desapareció.

James miró solemnemente a Sirius, quien lo estaba observando con la expresión controlada. –Lo siento, compañero,- dijo sinceramente. –Sólo estoy haciendo esto por tu propio bien. Pasa a las seis si quieres ir e iremos.- Le dirigió a su amigo una mirada compasiva antes de desaparecer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius tenía planeado no ir con ellos. No le importaba si ella iba y veía a Remus, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que ver su encuentro feliz. Aún así, se halló a sí mismo llegando a la casa de los Potter a las seis en punto.

La primera persona a la que vio fue a Hermione. Se veía preciosa. Todo su cabello brillaba y caía ondulado pasando por su cara y sus ojos irradiaban luz. Tenía una blusa sencilla que delineaba sus curvas, que le hacía par a una falda negra y a unas sandalias. Era obvio que había cuidado más su apariencia esa noche.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione alisando su cabello medio inconsciente.

-Nada,- dijo Sirius rápidamente. Tragó saliva. –Te ves bien.

Ella sonrió abiertamente. –Gracias. James nos está esperando,- dijo dirigiéndolo al interior de la casa. Sirius la siguió lentamente, preguntándose por qué estaba ahí.

James se veía medio sorprendido de que estuviera ahí, pero sin embargo estaba feliz. Se sentía mal por lo que había hecho en todo el día, pero aún pensaba que era lo mejor. Sirius se la había pasado la mayor parte de los seis meses o más pasados suspirando por Hermione y sabía que a ella también le agradaba, pero su corazón le pertenecía a Remus. Era obvio para todos. James esperaba que cuando Sirius viera su reunión las cosas se aclararan para él.

-¿Listos?- preguntó James.

Hermione asintió con entusiasmo.

-Muy bien, vámonos,- dijo James y con un pop desapareció. Hermione y Sirius se voltearon a ver y desaparecieron también. Todos se encontraron de nuevo frente a la casa de Remus y de repente…

Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba muy nerviosa. No había visto a sus padres desde la noche en la que había escapado con Sirius. Se preguntaba cómo iban a reaccionar al verlos a todos frente a su puerta. James, sin darse cuenta de su turbación, se inclinó hacia delante y tocó la puerta. Sirius, quien podía ver la tensión en su cuerpo, muy levemente pasó su mano por el brazo de ella. Ella sintió la mano de él en ese instante y tomó aire para relajarse.

La señora Lupin abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de verlos ahí.

-Buenas noches, señora Lupin,- comenzó Hermione.

-Buenas noches, Hermione,- contestó la señora Lupin con educación.

-Venimos a ver a Remus,- continuó. -¿Está aquí?

-No,- dijo la señora Lupin sorprendida.

-¿No ha llegado del trabajo todavía?- preguntó ella.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando, Hermione,- dijo la señora Lupin. –Robert y yo no hemos visto a Remus desde que los dos vinieron el fin de semana. Nos envió una carta hace pocas semanas diciéndonos que no vendría para el verano. Dijo que encontró un trabajo y una departamento.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione en shock. –Me dijo que había conseguido un trabajo y que estaba viviendo en su casa.

Todos pudieron ver la repentina preocupación que se cruzó en la cara de la señora Lupin. –Espero que no pienses que sea grosera por esto, pero es probable que él no quiera que sepan dónde está. Después de que te escapaste con ese chico…- no continuó y miró directamente a Sirius.

Hermione estaba demasiado alterada como para responder, pero Sirius no podía dejar que la señora Lupin creyera esas cosas que le estaba insinuando a Hermione. –No se escapó conmigo,- dijo con firmeza. –Tenía que ir a un lugar y yo le di un aventón.

L señora Lupin miró a Sirius sospechosamente, pero no comentó nada.

-Lo siento,- interrumpió Hermione. -¿Pero está segura de que eso fue lo que le dijo? Sólo que no puedo creer que me haya estado mintiendo.

La señora Lupin apretó sus labios. –Estoy muy segura, Hermione. Lo siento,- dijo y fue a cerrar la puerta.

-Espere,- dijo Hermione. -¿Dónde está? ¿Usted sabe?

-Remus es mi hijo,- dijo la señora Lupin. –Aunque no esté de acuerdo con sus decisiones estoy aprendiendo a respetarlas. Si él no quiere que sepan dónde están no traicionaré su confianza.- Con eso cerró la puerta.

Hermione se le quedó viendo a la puerta unos segundos antes de voltear con los chicos. –Debe de tener una buena razón,- dijo medio bondadosamente. –No significa nada.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Sirius con suavidad.

-¿Por qué me mentiría?- contestó, su voz apenas era un susurro.

-No lo sé.

Estuvo pensativa por un momento antes de alzar la barbilla un poco y tomar aire. –Supongo que lo mejor será regresar a casa, entonces,- dijo formalmente.

-Hermione,- comenzó Sirius, pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya había desaparecido.

James y Sirius llevaron al Valle de Godric segundos después, pero ella no estaba ahí. Cruzaron una mirada de preocupación antes de dirigirse al departamento de Sirius. Tampoco estaba ahí. Sirius sugirió Hogwarts como otra opción, pero James descartó la idea. –Obviamente quiere estar sola.

Sirius entrecerró sus ojos mirando a James. -¿Tenías que ser tan malditamente entrometido, cierto?

James aceptó la crítica sin protestar porque se sentía culpable de todo. Él fue el que sugirió visitar a Remus. Había esperado forzar a Sirius a encarar la verdad que no había ninguna esperanza para él y para Hermione, pero no sabía qué pensar.

Sirius se hundió en su sillón. -¿Me dejarás saber si ella no regresó a casa hoy?- le preguntó.

James asintió y cuando Sirius no dijo nada más, se dio cuenta que se tenía que ir. Sirius obviamente no estaba interesado en hablar con él. Además, necesitaba ver a Lily. Ella sabría qué hacer. Las mujeres sabían qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones, los hombres nada más arruinaban las cosas, justo como él lo acababa de hacer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chan chan chan chan !! Cuando lo estaba traduciendo, me quedé tan picada que no pude más que adelantarme, aunque ya lo leí todo quería leer de nuevo xD, apenas han pasado dos días de mi última actualización y ya lo tengo yyaay pero lo subiré después (es decir ahora) y verán esto no hoy :S porque quiero terminar el otro para no dejarlos con tanta intriga, porque sino podría pasar hasta un mes y no puedo dejar que pase eso !! por eso, como estoy en puente ahora, aprovecharé para traducir

¡Que estén súper bien!

Caro D

P.D.: Aquí está la carta que le escribí a la autora pidiéndole permiso para traducirlo y su contestación:

Go ahead. I think it's already been translated into French and German.

Thanks for the great compliment.

Christina

_**Carolina Ríos Juaristi wrote:**_

Hi, my name is Carolina, I just wanted to ask you if I could translate your fic to Spanish ... I would give you all the credits, of course... well, I'll wait for your answer (:  
Caro D

Express yourself instantly with MSN Messenger! MSN Messenger

Para que nadie me culpe de plagio y los derechos no son míos… todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y en este caso del fic a DisneyDoll0424 (: cuídencee


	31. Problemas

31. Problemas

Remus contempló las docenas de cajas amontonadas alrededor de él y suprimió un gemido. Estaba muriéndose del cansancio, habiendo trabajado el turno de la noche en su segundo trabajo. Se sentó pesadamente en una de las cajas más grandes y se permitió a sí mismo satisfacer su pasatiempo favorito: soñar despierto con Hermione.

Cerró los ojos y la trajo a su mente así como así, y ahí estaba, primero sus ojos, luego su cabello y finalmente su sonrisa. Deseaba poder alcanzarla y delinear sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, o mejor aún con su boca.

-¡Lupin!- llamó una voz dura. –No te estoy pagando para que descanses sobre tu trasero. Lleva esas cajas de vegetales al pasillo diez.

Remus inmediatamente se levantó. –Sí, señor Snyder,- dijo rápidamente. Levantó la caja pesada con un esfuerzo considerablemente menor que el de hacía dos semanas. Era sorprendente cómo tus músculos respondían cuando se los demandabas, claro que lo castigaban de noche, pero había conocido a un peor dolor que el de los músculos cansados.

Remus cargó al caja hasta el pasillo diez, donde procedió por descargar tres docenas de latas cuyo contenido eran chícharos y zanahorias mezclados, para ponerlos en los anaqueles. –Buenos días, Remus,- llamó una feliz e irritante voz.

-Buenos días, Timmons,- contestó Remus, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

-Whoa, te ves como mierda. No me digas que tomaste otra vez el turno nocturno en esa tienda que está en Beecham Road.

-Culpable,- dijo Remus, dejando reprimiendo un bostezo.

-¿Por qué te estás matando a ti mismo, compañero?- preguntó el muchacho al que Remus había llamado Timmons. Su nombre completo era Todd Timmons, pero odiaba su primer nombre y todos lo llamaban por su apellido.

-Ya te dije,- contestó Remus. –Necesito el dinero. Me puedes ayudar ahí,- apuntó Remus.

-Nah, no empiezo hasta dentro de diez minutos. Necesito pedirte un favor.

Remus lo miró con recelo. Un favor para Timmons usualmente consistía en trabajar un turno por él.

-Tengo una cita bastante sexy el sábado, pero se supone que tengo que estar aquí tres para las diez, ¿me puedes cubrir?

-Lo siento, Timmons,- dijo Remus. –Pero sino encuentro tiempo para dormir pronto, me voy a colapsar.

-Pero ya revisé el horario. Tienes libre el domingo y el lunes. Puedes dormir entonces,- argumentó Timmons.

Era verdad, sí tenía el domingo y el lunes libres, pero también tenía una cita con la luna llena y había planeado sorprender a Hermione el sábado. Para entonces, ya se habrían cumplido tres semanas sin verse. –Desearía poder ayudarte,- dijo Remus.

-Oh, vamos,- rogó Timmons. –Te deberé una grande. Además tú mismo lo dijiste, podrías usar el dinero. Si trabajas el sábado significaría tiempo extra.

Remus pausó. Lo tenía atrapado. El único punto de tomar este trabajo para muchachos en las reservas de muggles era para ganar dinero rápido. Había intentado, pero nadie en el mundo de los magos le daría un trabajo y no le había querido pedir ayuda a su papá. Su orgullo no lo dejaría. Así que hizo lo único que le quedaba. Dejó todo lo que conocía y amaba y se fue a trabajar como un muggle.

Algunos días lo único que lo mantenía trabajando era pensar lo que iba a hacer con todo el dinero que ganaba. Todo lo que hacía, lo hacía con una simple persona en la mente, Hermione. La necesitaba más de lo que hubiera necesitado a cualquier otra persona en su vida.

Él había aceptado a una edad muy temprana de su vida que ninguna mujer lo querría jamás por su condición anormal. Había estado bien con eso, especialmente después de haber conocido a James, a Sirius y a Peter en Hogwarts.

Remus había crecido rodeado de amor. Sus padres lo adoraban y lo bañaban de afecto, probablemente mucho, pero él sabía que sólo intentaban compensar el que no recibía de los demás. Luego fue a Hogwarts y estuvo medio sorprendido de encontrar amigos también. Y aunque nunca se decían estas cosas entre ellos, él los quería mucho y sabía que ellos también a él, pero aún así él no creía merecerse ningún otro tipo de amor.

Había observado durante su estancia en el colegio cómo James hacía explotar a Lily, todo el tiempo sabiendo que eventualmente James se ganaría a la chica. Había visto a Sirius ser el objeto de afecto de más chicas de las que podía contar y estaba bien con eso también. Hasta había creído, que Peter eventualmente dejaría de ser tímido y encontraría a alguien para él.

Y aunque sabía de todas estas cosas, Remus también sabía que él nunca sería el tipo de chico del que una chica se enamoraría, no una vez que supieran la verdad. Hasta ese día en el que Hermione Granger entró a su vida.

Había soñado con ella desde la primera noche que se conocieron. En sus sueños ella volaba sobre él y colocaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de él y hasta en sus sueños sabía que su corazón estaba en peligro. Había sido tan fácil que le gustara ella y aún más fácil amarla y aún así se contenía. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ella sabía lo que era y aún así quería ser su amiga, algo cambió dentro de él y lo asustó fuera de su mente.

Luego muchas semanas después, ella lo dejó que la llevara en una escoba y después dejó que la besara. Había sido el momento simple más importante de su vida. Lo había dejado soñar de un futuro que no sabía si era posible.

-¿Entonces qué dices?- repitió Timmons. -¿Sábado?

Remus suspiró. –Sí claro, pero me debes una.

-Gracias, hermano,- dijo Timmons emocionado, apurándose a llegar al fondo del pasillo. –Te debo una grande.

Remus había vaciado la caja que estaba frente a él. La desarmó y se la puso bajo el brazo, yendo a la parte trasera para tomar otra caja.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione se sentó debajo de su árbol observando el lago, contemplando a quien le pertenecía verdaderamente el árbol. Una vez había dicho que le pertenecía a Harry, a Ron y a ella misma, pero hacía unos meses empezó a sentir que ese árbol le pertenecía a Remus y a ella.

Ella y Remus habían compartido muchas hermosas memorias bajo ese árbol, tantos besos y pláticas largas. Ahora se preguntaba si algún día se sentarían de nuevo ahí los dos juntos.

Nunca se había avergonzado tanto como esa noche. Tenía que haberse enterado de su engaño frente a su mamá y sus dos mejores amigos. Él la había hecho verse como una tonta y Hermione odiaba parecer una tonta.

No podía ni por su vida entender por qué él había mentido. No tenía explicaciones. 'Quizás,' pensó. 'Me está castigando. Después de todo lo dejé sin siquiera molestarme en decirle.' Aunque lo pensó, no creyó que fuera verdad. Éste era Remus, él no era vengativo. Él no haría eso sólo por rencor. Él la amaba. Pero ahora hasta ese pensamiento tenía unos signos de interrogación a su lado.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentada debajo del árbol, pero fue lo suficiente como para que las estrellas empezaran a salir a la vista. Amaba Hogwarts de noche. Se sentía tanta paz y belleza. Le había quitado el aliento esa primera noche en los botes y lo seguía haciendo cada noche después de eso. Amaba las estrellas. Eran la única cosa constante en su vida. En 1978 o en 1998, las estrellas eran las mismas.

Mientras estaba sentada admirando las estrellas, algo desvió su vista, un objeto más brillante que ellas, la luna, casi llena. Se había asegurado de que Remus se fuera con suficiente Poción Matalobos para pasar el mes, pero sabía que necesitaría más para el próximo mes y la tenía lista. Había pensado que se la podría dar en persona la siguiente vez que lo viera, pero ahora no era tan probable.

Se levantó y se dirigió al castillo. Tenía las Pociones Matalobos extra en su oficina. Dumbledore había sido lo suficientemente amable como para dejarla usar las facilidades que reproporcionaba Hogwarts sin preguntarle nada y ella había acumulado y hecho reservas de la poción para muchos meses. Le enviaría a Remus algunas más por si acaso las necesitaba, y en lo que lo hacía, le enviaría una nota.

Hermione se sentó en su escritorio contemplando lo que escribiría. Pensó en enfrentarlo con la dura verdad, pero no era algo que supiera hacer por papel. En vez de eso, decidió darle una oportunidad más para ser honesto con ella.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus se dejó caer en el sillón usado que estaba al medio de su pequeño cuarto. Miró alrededor disgustado. El cuarto era oscuro y feo antes de que se mudara ahí y olía como si algo con cuatro patas se hubiera arrastrado hasta ahí y hubiera muerto. Él era uno de los muchos hombres "solteros" que rentaban uno de esos departamentos en excusa de no tener dinero para una casa.

Estaba viviendo lo más modestamente posible, intentando ahorrar todo el dinero posible. También podía hacer eso, especialmente cuando el precio iba a ser estar con Hermione el resto de su vida. Intentó acomodarse en el sillón lleno de grumos y se hubiera dormido en pocos segundos de no ser por una lechuza.

Se levantó rápidamente y desató el paquete de la pata de la lechuza. Con un pequeño ulular, la lechuza se fue volando por la ventana abierta. Remus rompió la envoltura del paquete para descubrir varios repuestos de la poción y una nota. Dejó la poción en un lado con cuidado y abrió la carta. Su corazón dio un brinco cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

_Querido Remus,_

_Espero que te esté yendo bien con tu nuevo trabajo. Te he mandado más Poción Matalobos en caso de que se te acabe. Sé que has estado excepcionalmente ocupado con tu trabajo, pero te extraño, así que he decido que si tú no vas a venir conmigo, yo iré contigo. Llegaré el sábado, así podremos pasar tiempo juntos antes de que sea luna llena el domingo._

_Con amor, Hermione_

Remus dio un gran suspiró. Odiaba mentirle, pero tenía que hacerlo. Nunca querría que ella se diera cuenta que no podía encontrar un trabajo en su mundo. Quería probarles a los dos que era capaz de mantenerla. Ahora tendría que mentirle de nuevo y tendría que ser una buena para prevenirla de que fuera a su casa. Había esperado que ella no le preguntara por qué no la invitaba a ir a su casa a causa de su madre.

Leyó la carta de nuevo. Sonaba extrañamente formal. De hecho, no sonaba para nada como su Hermione. Releyó el enunciado, _así que he decidido que si tú no vas a venir conmigo, yo iré contigo_. Eran las palabras _no has de_ las que llamaron su atención. Esperaba que ella no pensara que se estaba alejando a propósito.

Algo dentro de él le dijo que algo andaba mal. Sabía que había estado mucho tiempo lejos, con muy poca explicación. Miró el reloj en la pared lejana. Ya casi era medianoche y los Potter de seguro estarían dormidos, pero sabía que la tenía que ver. Sólo sabía que sino la veía esa noche todos sus planes se desharían.

Remus se levantó y se vistió lo más rápido posible. Iba a ver a Hermione y no importaba qué tan nerviosos estuviera, nada podía alterarlo sabiendo eso.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione se quedó en Hogwarts por unas pocas horas después de haber enviado la carta y el paquete a Remus. Como no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía cuándo le llegaría la nota.

Con Hogwarts siempre tranquilo, no podía quedarse ahí más tiempo. Estaba demasiado callado y la dejaba sola con sus pensamientos. Dejó el castillo y dio un paseo a Hogsmeade. Ya casi era medianoche, pero se sentía segura en es lugar familiar. No quería regresar con los Potter. Lo que quería era ir a un lugar que ella fuera capaz de llamar hogar.

No tenía un hogar a donde ir. Tenía amigos y tenía trabajo, pero no tenía esa seguridad total que te proporcionaba el hogar. Dudaba que aunque encontrara un departamento para ella lo pudiera llamar así. Sólo sería el lugar donde ella viviría. Hogar era donde estaban las personas a las que amas. Últimamente ésa era la razón por la cual las mentiras de Remus eran tan devastadoras. De hecho, ella había empezado a tener la esperanza de algún día hacer un hogar con él. Todo lo que sentía ahora era que ella era una estúpida y una tonta.

Aunque no quería ir a casa de los Potter, aún así estaba cansada y desesperada por dormir. Supuso que se pudo haber quedado en Hogwarts, pero tampoco quería estar sola. Sólo había un lugar al que podía ir y esperaba que él no estuviera demasiado poco disponible para cuando ella llegara.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus se paró fuera del Valle de Godric, sintiendo su corazón latir con anticipación. Era tarde y se sentía terrible por estar ahí tan tarde, pero era necesario así que tocó.

La puerta se abrió casi inmediatamente, como si alguien estuviera esperando para contestar. La cara de James se fue del alivio al asombro en menos de medio segundo. –Remus,- dijo con sorpresa.

-Hey James,- le contestó Remus. –Sé que es tarde. Lo siento si los desperté.

-Tu mamá te dijo,- dijo James, medio en pregunta medio en afirmación.

Remus negó con la cabeza. –No sé a qué te refieres.

James frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué estás aquí?

Remus se rió un poco nervioso. –Vine a ver a Hermione, ¿estás bien, James?

James respiró hondo. –Hermione no está aquí,- dijo en voz baja.

Remus revisó su reloj para asegurarse de la hora. -¿Dónde está? Es casi la una de la mañana.

-No lo sé,- dijo James miserablemente. –Escucha amigo, te tengo que decir. Fuimos a tu casa esta noche, a verte.

Remus palideció visiblemente. –Oh no,- dijo bajo su aliento.

-Fue mi culpa. Ella y Sirius… y estaba preocupado… sólo estaba intentando hacer lo correcto,- los pensamientos de James eran un revoltijo, confundiendo y preocupando a Remus.

-¿Dónde está?- repitió Remus desesperadamente.

-No lo sé,- insistió James. –Después de que hablamos con tu mamá, ella desapareció. Sirius y yo revisamos en su departamento y aquí, pero no estaba. Hasta fui con Lily por si iba con ella.

-¿En qué otro lugar podría estar a estas horas?- preguntó Remus.

James encogió los hombros. –Remus, ¿qué demonios está pasando? ¿Dónde has estado?

-Trabajando,- contestó Remus con simpleza.

-Tu madre dijo que habías encontrado un trabajo y un apartamento y que no irías a tu casa. ¿Dónde es este trabajo? ¿Y por qué mentiste?

Remus entrecerró sus ojos mirando a James, repentinamente sintiéndose muy enojado. –Nunca lo entenderías. Tienes todo. Tienes una familia, un hogar y un futuro, eres un Potter.

-Tienes las mismas cosas,- enumeró James, sin entender de dónde venía su enojo. –Y qué si soy un Potter, tú eres un Lupin, sólo porque tu familia no sea igual de antigua que la mía no significa que sea menos respetable.

-¡No, soy un hombre lobo!- gritó Remus. –No soy nada más que eso a los ojos del mundo. No importa si tengo las mejores calificaciones de toda la escuela, cuando es para otra cosa, lo único que la gente ve es el lobo.

James miró sus pies sintiéndose apenado. Aceptaban a Remus tan de buena gana que era fácil olvidar que los demás no lo hacían. No les importaba que fuera un hombre lobo, maldición si hasta lo usaban para su provecho. Nunca se le había ocurrido lo difícil que sería cuando Remus dejara la seguridad de Hogwarts.

-Lo siento,- murmuró James. –Tienes razón. No lo sabía.

-Tengo que encontrar a Hermione,- dijo Remus desesperadamente. –Cree que le he mentido y lo he hecho, pero lo hice sólo por ella.

-Te ayudaré, hermano,- dijo James rápidamente. –Sólo déjame ir por mi varita.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione estaba parada indecisa frente al departamento de Sirius. No era justo que siempre recurriera ahí cuando se sentía mal. Debería de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar las cosas ella sola, pero ahora ya no quería pensar en nada. Quería que la cuidaran, así que respiró hondo y tocó.

Pasó como un minuto y estuvo a punto de tocar de nuevo, cuando Sirius abrió a puerta. No tenía nada puesto más que un par de pants viejos y su cabello negro estaba un poco revuelto. –Hermione,- dijo sorprendido.

-Hola,- le contestó suavemente. –Siento que sea tan tarde, pero no sabía a dónde más ir.

Sirius se quedó viendo su apenas respiración. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su cara estaba hinchada de tanto llorar. Se veía tan cansada y frágil.

-¿Me puedo quedar aquí esta noche?- preguntó en una suave, casi inaudible voz.

-Sí,- murmuró él, -claro.- Abrió más la puerta para dejarla entrar. –Pasa.

Hermione entró al departamento y Sirius rápidamente cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó. –Estaba preocupado.

Hermione encogió los hombros. –Por ahí, necesitaba pensar.

-Sí,- acordó Sirius. -¿Pensaste en…?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora,- dijo Hermione cortándolo amablemente. –Ya no quiero pensar en eso.

Sirius asintió. –Okay,- acordó. –Está bien. No tienes que.

-Sólo quiero dormir,- dijo, casi miserablemente.

-Okay,- dijo de nuevo. –La cama está arriba y si quieres en la mañana resolveremos todo.- Empezó a guiarla a su cuarto.

-Espera,- dijo ella. –No puedo sacarte de tu cuarto. Sería la segunda noche seguida.

-No te dejaré dormir en el sillón,- dijo Sirius con firmeza. –Mi padre no me enseñó mucho sobre las cosas que valen la pena en la vida, pero sí me enseñó a ser un caballero. Dormirás en mi cuarto. Y puedes tomar una de mis camisas para dormir, así estarás más cómoda.

Hermione lo sorprendió al abrazarlo con fuerza. Sentir el contacto con su piel desnuda hizo que una corriente pasara por su cuerpo. Cuando recuperó su juicio, le devolvió el abrazo firmemente. –Shh,- murmuró. –Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Todo se verá mejor en la mañana.

Ella sollozó. -¿Qué voy a hacer cuando empiece tu entrenamiento de auror? No vas a tener tiempo para ayudarme con mis problemas.

-Siempre voy a tener tiempo para ti, Hermione,- dijo Sirius, mientras se le iba haciendo un nudo en la garganta. –Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero,- le contestó Hermione. Le dio un último apretón, antes de entrar al cuarto de Sirius. –Buenas noches,- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

Sirius descansó la cabeza contra la pared que estaba al lado de su cuarto. –No, yo te amo,- murmuró.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Apúrate, James,- dijo Remus impacientemente. Estaba muy preocupado por Hermione. Quién sabe dónde estaría y lo que estaría pensando de él en ese momento.

-Ya voy,- dijo James, apurándose para salir y encontrarse con Remus, con varita en mano. -¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-¿Quizás Sirius haya oído de ella, o Lily?- sugirió Remus.

-Quizás,- dijo James. -¿Vamos con Sirius primero? No me gustaría despertar a la familia entera de Lily a estas horas de la noche si no tenemos que.

Remus asintió al estar de acuerdo. –Nos vemos ahí,- dijo antes de desaparecer.

Estuvieron fuera del departamento de Sirius en pocos segundos. Era un riesgo aparecerse en una donde los muggles podrían estar caminando, pero era la una de la mañana y ambos estaban muy seguros de que estaban a salvo.

Remus tocó con fuerza la puerta de Sirius.

Dentro, Sirius apenas se había acostado en el sillón. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de dormir. Sus pensamientos que lo torturaban no dejarían que eso pasara.

Estaba sorprendido por los golpes en la puerta. Definitivamente no estaba esperando a ninguna visita nocturna. Refunfuñando, pateó sus cobijas y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, aún vestido sólo con los pants. La abrió con fuerza, para toparse con James y Remus.

-Perdón por despertarte,- dijo Remus rápidamente. -¿Pero has visto a Hermione?

-¡¿En dónde demonios has estado?!- contestó Sirius con furia.

-No ahora, Sirius,- dijo James con tono de advertencia desde la espalda de Remus.

-¡¿Entonces cuándo?!- escupió Sirius. Volvió su atención a Remus. -¡¿Tienes idea de lo que la has hecho pasar hoy?!

-¿La has visto?- preguntó Remus lleno de esperanza.

-¡¿Estás escuchándome?!- gritó Sirius como respuesta.

-Vamos a despertar a tus vecinos,- interrumpió James. –Quizás deberíamos de hacer esto dentro.

Remus se enojó mucho. -¡No me grites, Black! No sé por qué piensas que esto es asunto tuyo.

-Ella es asunto mío,- dijo Sirius.

-No, ella es asunto mío,- le contestó Remus. –Sé que desearías que fuera diferente, pero ella es mi novia, no la tuya.

-No estás actuando como tal,- dijo despectivamente Sirius. –Mintiéndole, haciéndola sentir como una tonta.

-Sirius,- dijo una voz cansada desde dentro del departamento. -¿Quién está ahí? ¿Qué pasa?

La cara de Remus se puso pálida al reconocer la voz. Empujó a Sirius para entrar al departamento para encontrar a su novia parada a la mitad de la sala en una camisa y un par de pants que obviamente no eran de su talla, ni de ella.

-Remus,- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

Remus miró una vez más a Hermione, luego volteó de nuevo a Sirius y le dio un golpe directo en la mandíbula que lo envió al piso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta ahí. Wow. No puedo creer que lo haya terminado hoy, lo hice en un solo día, y eso que hoy es el mismo día en el que terminé el pasado jojo, pero me da no sé qué subirlo, igual que el pasado porque luego los dejaré demasiado con la duda… está bien subiré los dos pero se los advertí, no le hagan caso a mi comentario de la vez pasada porque como sí los subiré hoy ya no tiene caso mi explicación xP

Que estén bien

Caro D


	32. Compromisos

32. Compromisos

Hermione se quedó paralizada mirando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. James se había metido entre ambos y estaba haciendo retroceder a Remus. Sirius parecía algo aturdido y se estaba frotando su quijada.

La última persona que Hermione esperaba ver esa noche era a Remus. Su primera reacción fue pura alegría. Estaba ahí. Todo iba a estar bien. En esos primeros segundos no pudo ni siquiera recordar por qué estaba enojada. Luego Remus golpeó a Sirius y la incertidumbre y el enojo que había estado sintiendo esa noche se apoderaron de ella con la fuerza de ese golpe que acababa de ver.

-¡Remus!- gritó enojada. Hermione se movió rápidamente con Sirius y se arrodilló a su lado. Subió su mirada a Remus, quien estaba siendo sostenido por James, y le dirigió una mirada mordaz. -¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Mi problema,- le contestó Remus con enojo. -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí en esA…?- gesticuló a su vestimenta. –Ropa,- terminó enojado.

-Dormir,- fue la primera palabra que se le salió de la boca. Sonaba ridículo incluso cuando ella lo decía. Toda la situación le parecía ridícula a ella.

Todos estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos. Finalmente, Hermione desvió su atención a Sirius. -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, su voz llena de preocupación.

-Viviré,- murmuró, aún masajeándose la mandíbula.

-Quiero saber lo que estás haciendo aquí,- interrumpió Remus. –Lo último que supe era que te quedabas en casa de los Potter, no con él,- terminó sacudiendo su cabeza hacia Sirius.

Hermione se paró a su altura entera y avanzó hacia James y Remus, aunque seguía siendo más pequeña aún que todos ellos. –Déjalo ir, James,- ordenó con tal fuerza que James retrocedió dos pasos. –Tú,- dijo poniendo su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Remus y empujándolo, -no estás en posición para hacerme ninguna pregunta. Y la última vez que supe, te estabas quedando en casa de tus padres.

Remus no le contestó. Sentía su corazón encogerse. Cada vez que la miraba, todo lo que podía ver era la ropa de Sirius, que se le veía muy grande en su cuerpo miniatura.

-¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decir?- preguntó, sonando como si ninguna respuesta que él diera fuera suficiente.

-Ya no sé,- le contestó quedamente. Se le veía derrotado y de repente todo instinto de pelea salió de ella.

No pudo para su primera lágrima y se la secó con enojo, avergonzada por su falta de control. No podía permitir que la viera llorar. Él alzó su mano y tocó el hombro de ella. No era mucho, pero se sintió como todo para ellos. Había deseado que él viniera toda la noche y ahora estaba ahí. Se recordaba a diario lo que había perdido y ahora sabía que no podía con más.

-Creo,- comenzó James con seriedad, -que ambos necesitan sentarse y hablar.

Remus miró a Hermione esperanzado. Ella asintió una vez. –Me iré a vestir,- dijo con suavidad. –Quizás podemos ir a caminar.

Bajó su mirada a donde estaba Sirius sentado todavía en el piso. –Te esperaré afuera,- dijo intentando aflojar su mandíbula.

-No me tardaré,- dijo antes de regresar al cuarto de Sirius y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Remus dejó el departamento dejando a James y a Sirius solos.

-Tenía una buena razón,- dijo James antes de que Sirius pudiese hablar.

-¿Para golpearme?- preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

-No,- dijo James con rapidez, –para mentir.

-¿Que no sabíamos que algún día lo iba a hacer?- contestó Sirius. –Es Remus del que estamos hablando.

James se acercó a Sirius y lo ayudó a levantarse. –Esto de Hermione tiene que acabar esta misma noche. Lo ves ahora, ¿no?

-No puedo,- le contestó Sirius. –No quiero dejarla ir.

-¡Maldita sea, Sirius!- gritó James. -¿Qué demonios está pasando contigo?

-¿Bajarías la voz?- siseó Sirius.

-No es tuya para dejarla ir,- repuso James, aunque sí bajó la voz. Alzó sus manos con frustración. –Puedo ver cómo todo lo que te digo te entra por una oreja y te sale por la otra. Ya me cansé,- dijo con firmeza. –Haz lo que quieras, pero sólo acuérdate de una cosa. No es sólo tu corazón con lo que estás jugando. Todos hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo. Ya hemos perdido a Peter. No voy a elegir entre tú y Remus. No puedo. No es justo.- Con un gruñido desesperado, desapareció.

Sirius se quedó mirando la puerta de su cuarto deseando que Hermione saliera de ahí. Lo hizo unos cuantos minutos después.

-Realmente no vas a ir ahí, ¿o sí?- le preguntó.

-Claro que iré,- contestó. –Quiero saber qué está pasando.

Sirius cruzó el cuarto, eliminando el espacio que había entre ellos. La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con fuerza, intentando poner todo en ese momento.

Hermione lo sostuvo, sólo para mantener el balance y no caerse. Estaba sorprendida. Sirius la estaba besando y sabía que estaba mal, pero al mismo tiempo no ayudó en nada volver al pasado a su primer beso y acordarse cuán emocionante había sido.

-Quédate,- le dijo él cuando alejó su boca de la de ella, aunque la mantenía en su abrazo para asegurarse de que no se fuera. –No me dejes.- A ella le dolió el tono de voz con que lo dijo Sirius.

-Sirius,- le contestó sin aliento. –No hagas esto. No es justo.

-Te amaría para siempre,- prometió.

-Él también me amaría,- contestó ella y él pudo observar que estaba llorando.

-¿Te amaría?- retó Sirius. –Yo estoy aquí. Yo he estado aquí. Tú misma lo dijiste.

Hermione tomó su cara entre sus manos y le dio un beso con cuidado. –Sí te quiero,- dijo suavemente. –Pero tengo que ir. Él me está esperando. Él me necesita.

-Yo te necesito,- dijo Sirius, apretándola aún más contra él.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. –No, tú no. Recuerda, yo los conozco a ambos. Sé cosas de ustedes que ni siquiera conocen o se imaginan. Ambos serán grandes magos. Pero él es mi pareja.

El abrazo de Sirius se debilitó hasta que ambos brazos quedaron junto a su cuerpo. –De verdad que no puedo ganar,- se dijo a sí mismo. –James tenía razón. Soy un idiota.

-No,- dijo Hermione. –Es mi culpa. Sospechaba que sentías algo por mí. Debí de haber sido más cuidadosa.

Sirius no respondió. La seguía mirando, pero como si ella ya no estuviera ahí parada. Hermione dio unos pasos hacia atrás en silencio, lo rodeó y se dirigió a la puerta. –Lo siento si te lastimé,- le dijo con algo de dificultad antes de salir por la puerta y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Hermione respiró con normalidad por primera vez desde que Sirius la había besado, una vez que estuvo sola. Estaba recargada contra la puerta de entrada. Sentía como si hubiera dejado una parte de ella ahí dentro con él. –No puedo pensar en él,- se murmuró a sí misma. –No ahora. Remus, tengo que ver a Remus.- Se obligó a dejarse de recargar en la puerta y corrió por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras, donde Remus la estaba esperando.

-Hola,- dijo, intentando sonreír.

-Hola,- le contestó. Se miraron el uno al otro por unos minutos. -¿Caminamos?- preguntó él y alargó la mano para tomar la de ella.

Ella la tomó con una sonrisa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Caminaron solos, pues era la una de la mañana y las calles estaban desiertas, aunque a veces pasaba uno que otro carro con muggles borrachos y con ellos algún sobrio.

-Te extrañé mucho,- dijo él.

Ella asintió. –Yo también te extrañé mucho.- Luego respiró hondo y se aventuró a seguir. -¿Dónde has estado? Y no te atrevas a decir que con tus padres porque sé que no estabas con ellos.

Él no se molestó en negarlo. –Tienes razón. No estaba ahí.

-¿Y bien?- lo invitó a seguir.

-Sí conseguí un trabajo,- dijo con un suspiro. –Pero no es nada de lo que puedas estar orgullosa.

Hermione se le quedó viendo preguntándose qué tipo de trabajo podría ser tan malo. Luego su corazón se contrajo. -¿No estás haciendo nada ilegal o sí?- le dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Claro que no,- dijo Remus con rapidez. Suspiró exasperado. –Estoy trabajando para muggles, en dos de sus tiendas de comida.

Hermione se rió aliviada, pero fue lo peor que pudo hacer. Remus soltó su mano con enojo. –Lo hice por ti,- le dijo con dureza. -¿Crees que yo quería trabajar con muggles?

-¿Qué tienen de malo los muggles?- dijo Hermione a la defensiva. –Mi mamá y mi papá son muggles.

-No tienen nada de malo,- dijo Remus con rapidez. –Pero soy un mago. Debería de trabajar para magos.

-¿Y por qué no estás trabajando para magos?- preguntó Hermione con cautela.

-No pude encontrar ni un maldito trabajo,- contestó Remus.

-Pero apenas han pasado unas semanas de la escuela. No puedes haber buscado en todos lados.

-Necesitaba un trabajo con urgencia.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella.

-Porque quería demostrarte que podía proveer,- dijo Remus, claramente apenado.

-¿Proveer para qué?

-Para nosotros,- dijo con obviedad. –Para nuestra familia.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione bajo su aliento, al fin comprendiendo.

-¿Sabías que te iba a preguntar si querías vivir conmigo, esa fin de semana que te fuiste?- le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. -¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Él le regaló una mirada acusadora. –Me dejaste.

Hermione dejó caer la cabeza. -¿Esto de nuevo? ¿Algún día me vas a perdonar por eso?

Remus suspiró frustrado. –Creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema.

-¿Cuál es el tema?

-Ya no lo sé.

Hermione se mordió su labio inferior. -¿Por primera vez no sé qué decirte? No sé por qué creíste que era necesario mentirme o por qué creíste necesario golpear a Sirius.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Sirius?- le preguntó Remus con los dientes apretados. -¿Por qué siempre corres a él?

-Remus, somos amigos.

-Remus se rió. –Si tuviera el camino libre, estoy seguro de que serían algo más que amigos.

Hermione no lo podía negar. –Le gusto,- dijo Hermione con cautela, sabiendo que estaba comprendiendo la situación.

-Está enamorado de ti,- corrigió Remus.

Ella respiró hondo. –Sí, bueno, yo estoy enamorada de ti. Así que por qué no mejor nos olvidamos de Sirius y decidimos qué va a pasar con nosotros.

-Esto es difícil,- dijo Remus. –No debería de ser tan difícil.

-Remus, estar en una relación es difícil,- se rió Hermione. –No siempre vamos a estar de acuerdo y algunas otras vamos a pelear, pero no hay nadie más por quien yo trabajaría así de duro. Y todo lo que tienes que decidir es si te sientes de la misma manera por mí. Porque sino…

Remus avanzó hacia ella y la silenció con un beso interminable. Hermione le devolvió el beso y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella lo más cerca posible. Remus terminó el beso y deslizó sus manos de los hombros de ella, y bajó por sus brazos. A ella le dieron escalofríos al sentir su caricia. –Extrañaba esto,- susurró él.

-No quiero estar lejos de ti nunca,- se quejó Hermione. –Prométemelo.

Remus le dirigió una mirada chistosa, como si la viera pro primera vez. Luego, puso una rodilla en el suelo y miró a Hermione, quien se tapó la boca con ambas manos. –Espera, no tienes que hacer esto, no si no quieres.

Él se rió y sacudió la cabeza. –Realmente no entiendes lo mucho que te amo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no quiero hacer esto?- Él respiró hondo y se aclaró la garganta. –No tengo un anillo o mejor dicho no tengo mucho, pero te amo y te prometo que haré tenerte cómoda y feliz.

-Oh Remus,- dijo Hermione bajo su aliento. –Te amo.

-Hermione,- dijo él sonriendo, porque sabía cuál sería la respuesta de ella. -¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella asintió una sola vez. –Sí, sí quiero.

Él se paró de un salto y la abrazó con firmeza, luego hizo la cabeza de ella para atrás y la besó. Ella se derritió en el beso. Era muy diferente al de Sirius. Era cálido y gentil, pero de cualquier manera lleno de pasión y de amor. Los dos besos que había compartido con Sirius la habían dejado sintiéndose que se había quemado; pues eran demasiado exigentes y tenían pasión.

-Te amo,- murmuró él pegado todavía a sus labios.

-Te amo,- dijo ella, empujando todos los pensamientos de Sirius fuera de su mente. Él no pertenecía ahí, no en ese momento. –Llévame a casa.

Él la miró sin entender. -¿Casa?

Ella asintió. –Llévame a casa.

Él dudó antes de susurrar la dirección en su oído. –Encuéntrame ahí.

Hermione se sorprendió por los alrededores cuando se apareció. Se preguntó por un segundo si se había equivocado de lugar. Remus llegó unos segundos después que ella.

-No es mucho,- admitió él.

Ella no pudo ayudar más que estando de acuerdo. –Creo que podemos tener algo mejor juntos.- Ella sacudió la cabeza riéndose. -¿Por qué creíste que tenías que ocultarme esto?

Él encogió los hombros. –No lo sé, ahora. Parecía importante demostrarte que podía tener un lugar donde vivir.

-Eres uno de los magos más inteligentes que he conocido. Sé los prejuicios que enfrentas, pero encontrarás algo.

-Sabes que si te conviertes en mi esposa…

-Cuando sea tu esposa,- lo corrigió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. –Cuando seas mi esposa,- enmendó. –Te enfrentarás a los mismos prejuicios que yo.

-No me importa. Definitivamente he sido llamada sangresucia seguido.

-Será peor,- le advirtió Remus.

-No me importa,- dijo encogiendo los hombros. Él abrió su boca para protestar, pero ella puso su mano sobre la boca de él. –No me importa,- repitió. Reemplazó su mano con su boca y se perdieron en ellos mismos.

Remus la empujó sobre el sillón, sin romper el beso nunca. Los labios de él se movieron lentamente se movieron a ese punto suave de su clavícula que a él tanto el gustaba.

-Remus,- murmuró Hermione.

-Hmm,- respondió él.

-Sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por Sirius,- dijo con delicadeza. No podía seguir con su vida hasta que todo estuviera claro entre ellos.

Él se separó de ella. –Está enamorado de ti.

Ella asintió. –Lo sé. Es mi culpa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Remus con cuidado. -¿Qué hiciste?

-Dependo mucho en él,- admitió. –Estoy acostumbrada a tener amigos hombres. Simplemente me siento cómoda hablando con él.

-Puedes hablar conmigo.

-Eres mi novio.

-Prometido,- corrigió él.

-Prometido,- se dejó corregir ella. –Y si hablo contigo, pero también hablo con él.

-Podrías hablar con James,- dijo Remus.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Es muy difícil hablar con él.

Remus cruzó los brazos y recostó al cabeza en su sillón. –Ya no te quiero sola con Sirius.

Hermione dudó. No podía tirar a Sirius así como así, pero a la vez podía entender que Remus se lo pidiera y por qué. –No puedo dejar de ser su amiga y tú tampoco deberías.

-No es mi amigo,- dijo Remus con terquedad.

-No pasó nada,- mintió. Sabía que nunca sería capaz de explicar lo que había entre ellos. Ni ella lo sabía. –Pero si es importante para ti, podemos tomar un descanso.

-No te quiero forzar a escoger,- dijo Remus echándose un poco para atrás. –No quiero ser una de esas personas.

-No lo eres,- le aseguró Hermione. –Además, no hay opción. Te amo. Quiero pasar mi vida contigo.- Ella bostezó.

-¿Cansada?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió. –Exhausta. No tienes idea de qué día he pasado.

-Lo siento,- dijo.

-No lo sientas. Todo salió bien.- Se acurrucó más cerca de él en el sillón. –No puedo creer que nos vayamos a casar.

-Créelo,- dijo Remus con firmeza. Puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la recostó sobre su pecho. –Te conseguiré un anillo lo más pronto que pueda.

-No necesito un anillo,- dijo Hermione. –Preferiría encontrar un lugar donde vivir.

-¿Mudarnos juntos?- preguntó Remus. -¿Antes de casarnos?

Ella se rió. –No sabía que fueras tan anticuado.

-No lo soy,- insistió.

-Me encantan los Potter, en serio que sí, pero me gustaría tener un propio lugar donde vivir. Quiero un lugar que pueda llamar hogar.

-Te daré eso,- le prometió.

-Pero no aquí,- dijo finalmente, observando el cuarto. –No puedo creer que vivas aquí.

-No es tan malo.

Hermione levantó una ceja. –Este lugar es un basurero,- insistió. –Ya no te quedarás más aquí.

-Hermione,- empezó él.

-No,- dijo cortándolo. –No podré dormir sabiendo que estás aquí. Deberías de ir a casa.

-Trabajo por aquí cerca y para muggles así que no puedo aparecerme al trabajo.

-Ésa es otra cosa,- dijo Hermione. –No trabajas más para muggles. Puedes encontrar algo mejor. Iremos con Dumbledore.

-No,- dijo Remus con dureza. –No iré con nadie. Puedo conseguir trabajo yo sólo.

Hermione se volteó para encararlo. –No tiene nada de malo pedir ayuda,- insistió. -¿Honestamente crees que me sería fácil encontrar un trabajo sin pasado? Le agradezco a Dumbledore todo lo que ha hecho por ti.

-No peleemos por esto,- rogó Remus.

-Okay,- acordó Hermione en contra de su voluntad. -¿De qué hablaremos entonces?

-¿Tenemos que hablar?- le susurró él al oído.

Ella sonrió tímidamente. –No.- Él se inclinó hacia ella y la besó suavemente al principio y después con más pasión. La empujó hacia atrás hasta que ella estuvo totalmente debajo de él. No podían dejar de tocarse entre ellos.

-Te extrañaba,- susurró él. –Soñaba esto.

Ella gimió como respuesta. –No te vuelvas a ir nunca más.

-No lo haré,- dijo antes de perderse en su boca otra vez.

-Oh Remus,- dijo con nostalgia.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- le preguntó quedamente.

Ella pausó, sabiendo lo que le estaban preguntando. Se miraron a los ojos. –No,- le susurró de regreso. –No te detengas.- Puso su mano en el cuello de él y jaló su boca hacia la de ella. –Nunca te detengas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír la siguiente mañana. Remus llamó al trabajo reportándose como enfermo t la llevó a desayunar. Ella había enviado una lechuza a Hogwarts diciéndole a Dumbledore que no iba a poder trabajar ese día y uno a la casa de los Potter diciéndoles que iba a llevar a Remus a cenar.

Se sentía diferente de alguna manera, más grande. Con Remus había sido todo ternura y amor. No importaba dónde habían estado o cómo el día había empezado. Todo lo que importaba era que ella estaba con él.

-Sigues sonriendo,- dijo Remus. Estaban sentados en un restaurante con las sillas corridas, ambos del mismo lado y el brazo de él estaba recargado perezosamente en el hombro de ella.

Ella se sonrojó. Habían estado tan íntimos entre ellos como dos personas podrían estar y de alguna manera se sentía apenada al respecto.

Él besó la parte de arriba de su cabeza. –Yo tampoco puedo dejar de sonreír,- dijo con suavidad.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, se fueron a caminar y pasaron todo el día hablando y actualizándose de lo que había pasado las últimas dos semanas de sus vidas. Antes de que estuvieran listos para estar con otras personas, se dirigieron al Valle de Godric. Hermione estaba segura de que todos sabrían en cuanto la vieran y eso causaba que se sonrojara.

Lily también había ido a cenar a casa de los Potter. Jaló a Hermione lejos de los demás en cuanto le fue posible y a llevó a un cuarto vacío de la casa.

Hermione podía ver la emoción por toda su cara. -¿Qué?- preguntó ansiosa.

Ella seguía tomándola de la mano. –James me pidió matrimonio,- prácticamente chilló.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- chilló Hermione de regreso. Tomó la mano de Lily y admiró el diamante que tenía en su dedo. -¡Wow!, Lily, ¡es precioso!

-No lo puedo creer,- dijo sin aliento. –James y yo nos vamos a casar. Estoy tan feliz.

Hermione se rió. –Puedo ver eso. Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos.- Le dio un gran abrazo.

-No puedes decir nada,- dijo Lily repentinamente. –Le prometí a James que podría hacer el anuncio en la cena, pero le tenía que decir a alguien.

-No diré nada,- dijo Hermione. –Lo prometo.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la sala, Hermione jaló a Remus del salón y le susurró rápidamente. –James le pidió a Lily que se casara con él.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Remus.

-Shh,- lo calló rápidamente. –Lily me hizo prometer que no diría nada.

-¿Entonces por qué me estás diciendo?- le preguntó Remus con una sonrisa.

-Porque pensé que deberíamos dejarlos tener esta noche. Una chica sólo se compromete una vez.

-No les quieres decir de nuestro compromiso,- dijo Remus.

-No esta noche,- dijo Hermione. –Dejemos que lo disfruten y que lo tengan para ellos solos. Además, como que me gusta el hecho de que seamos los únicos dos que sepamos de esto. Es romántico.

-Haremos lo que tú quieras que hagamos,- acordó Remus. Le daría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

-Gracias,- le dijo ella besándolo.

-Hey,- dijo James. –No se besuqueen en la sala. Hora de la cena, ustedes dos.

Remus pasó a James para entrar al comedor, pero Hermione se esperó. -¿Cómo está Sirius?- le preguntó en voz baja.

James dudó.

-Dime,- insistió Hermione.

-Pasé esta mañana a verlo,- dijo James lentamente. –No estaba ahí. Dejó una nota.

-Se fue,- dijo Hermione antes de que James pudiese terminar.

James asintió. –Dijo que no sabía cuándo iba a regresar.

-¿Dijo a dónde iba?- preguntó ella suavemente.

James sacudió la cabeza. –Estará bien,- dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de Hermione. –Sólo necesita tiempo.

Hermione asintió, sin confiar en sí misma para hablar.

-Vamos,- dijo James. –La cena está lista.

Él la acompañó al comedor, donde ella se sentó al lado de Remus y James se sentó al lado de Lily. Llevaban como diez minutos cenando cuando James se paró repentinamente. Se aclaró la garganta. –Tengo un anuncio que hacer.

Hermione miró a Lily y sonrió.

-Sólo quería decir que desde el primer día que vi a Lily supe que era especial.- Bajó la mirada para ver a Lily y sonrió y ella sonrió abiertamente. –La amé a primera vista, desafortunadamente le tomó siete años acostumbrarse a la idea.

Todos se rieron suavemente.

-De cualquier manera,- dijo James. –Hoy le pregunté a Lily que si se quería casar conmigo y dijo que sí.- Miró a todos expectante. Todos le estaban sonriendo. No era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba. Sus hombros se desplomaron. –Algo me dice que ya sabían.

Todos se rieron de nuevo. –Hijo,- empezó su padre. –Era difícil no ver la sonrisa de Lily y el hermoso anillo en su dedo.

-Estamos muy felices por ambos,- dijo su madre parándose y dándole u abrazo a él y luego a Lily.

Remus y Hermione se pararon y felicitaron a sus amigos.

-Creo que esto merece un brindis,- dijo el señor Potter. Fue a la cocina y regresó con una botella de champaña. Pasó copas a todos y todos las levantaron por Lily y James.

Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin, bueno, no de la historia, pero sí del cap, pff era urgente traducirlo porque DEFINITIVAMENTE no los podía dejar con la duda del capítulo pasado.. era demasiado xP, de hecho cuando lo estaba traduciendo tuve que dejarlo un rato y aunque ya me sabía la historia la volví a leer porque no aguantaba no saberlo jojo... creo que ya lo había dicho pero no importa. Que estén bien,

Caro :D


	33. Reencuentro

33. Reencuentro

Después de la cena, el señor y la señora Potter se ofrecieron para lavar los platos para que la recién comprometida pareja pudiera estar con sus amigos.

James y Lily se sentaron del otro lado de Remus y Hermione. Ninguno de ellos podía dejar de sonreír.

-Así que cuéntanos cómo te lo propuso,- demandó Hermione.

Lily soltó una risita tonta. –Fue muy romántico. Me llevó a cenar a mi restaurante favorito y luego fuimos a caminar a este parque cercano y me preguntó.

-¿Cuándo será su boda?- preguntó Hermione.

-Pronto, espero,- dijo James.

-No queremos estar comprometidos mucho tiempo,- confirmó Lily. –Esperábamos poder planear una boda pequeña en un mes más o menos.

-Wow,- dijo Hermione. –Eso es muy pronto.

-Bueno,- dijo Lily. –James va a empezar el entrenamiento de auror pronto y estará lejos por un par de meses. Cuando regrese a casa, quiero que regrese conmigo.

-¿Dónde van a vivir?- preguntó Remus.

-Todavía no sabemos,- contestó James. –En algún momento entre el entrenamiento y planear la boda, buscaremos un lugar.

-Parece mucho que hacer,- comentó Remus.

-Ayudaremos,- dijo Hermione ansiosa.

-Sabía que dirían eso,- dijo Lily emocionada. –Tengo tantas ideas en mente.

Las chicas se acercaron entre ellas y empezaron a hablar emocionadamente, dejando a los chicos completamente fuera de sus planes. Mientras hablaban, James se inclinó hacia Remus. –Así que parece que las cosas entre tú y Hermione están mejor.

Remus sonrió. –Se podría decir.

-No regresó anoche aquí,- dijo James con cautela.

-No, se quedó conmigo,- susurró Remus de regreso.

-Ya veo,- dijo James, intentando contener su sonrisa. Luego se puso serio. –No sé si quieras saber esto, pero Sirius se fue.

Remus no respondió. Sus ojos miraron un punto vacío y apretó la mandíbula.

-No dijo ni a dónde se fue ni cuándo regresaría.

-Bien,- dijo Remus lacónicamente.

-No puedes querer decir eso,- dijo James.

-Creo que tú dirías lo mismo si Sirius hubiera intentado seducir a Lily.

-Dale un descanso, Remus,- le rogó James. –No intentó seducir a Hermione. Cree que está enamorado de ella. Intentó guardárselo para él.

-Claro,- se burló Remus. –El mejor secreto del grupo.

-Vamos, Remus. No podemos pelear entre nosotros. Tenemos a Voldemort y a los Mortífagos si queremos pelear.

-Díselo a Sirius,- dijo Remus con enojo, poniéndose de pie.

Hermione y Lily pararon de hablar abruptamente y miraron a Remus. –Remus,- dijo Hermione tentativamente.

Remus observó a todos y supo que no quería estropear la noche. –Necesito un poco de aire,- dijo rápidamente, antes de darse media vuelta y salir del cuarto.

Hermione se paró inmediatamente y lo siguió. Estaba unos cuantos pasos atrás de él, dándole algo de espacio. –Hace frío afuera,- dijo Remus, sin voltearse. –Deberías de volver adentro.- No hacía frío. Era principios de verano, pero estaba de mal humor y no quería descargarse contra ella.

-Estoy bien,- le dijo Hermione con facilidad. –¿Qué pasó allá dentro?

-No quiero hablar de eso,- contestó.

-Puedo ver eso,- dijo Hermione.

Remus volteó lentamente hacia Hermione, pero ella lo cortó. –No va contigo el estar enojado con tus amigos,- dijo ella. –Sé que no va.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

-Sí lo sé,- contestó ella. –Nunca has sido capaz de mantenerte enojado con ellos.- Pausó. –Quiero decirte algo del futuro.- Esperó a que él la interrumpiera, cuando no lo hizo, continuó. –Ya les he dicho que Sirius pasó doce años de su vida en Azkaban después de que James fuera asesinado, pero nunca les dije lo que pasó cuando se reunieron. Yo estaba ahí. Lo abrazaste como si estuvieras dándole la bienvenida a tu hermano de la muerte. No sé qué fue lo que te pasó al perder a tus tres amigos en menos de veinticuatro horas pero sí sé lo que fue cuando te devolvieron a uno de ellos. Remus, por favor no te rindas con Sirius. Perdónalo.

Remus no le podía contestar. Odiaba admitirlo, pero sí odiaba pelear con sus amigos. Casi nunca lo hacía. Había tan pocas personas en su vida con las que podía contar, que odiaba alejarlos de ella.

-Lo pensaré,- dijo a regañadientes.

-Gracias,- le contestó ella alegremente, acercándose a él y dándole un gran abrazo.

-Sólo dije que lo pensaría, no estoy prometiendo nada.

Hermione sonrió y lo besó. Él rodó los ojos, sabiendo que acababa de prometer todo.

-Ahora, hay muchas cosas de las que quiero discutir hoy,- dijo Hermione.

-¿Como…?- preguntó Remus.

-Como el lugar donde vamos a dormirnos hoy,- terminó Hermione.

Remus se rió. –Yo voy a regresar a mi departamento,- dijo. -¿Querías pasar?

Hermione hizo una cara. –No particularmente,- contestó. –Pensé que quizás te podrías quedar aquí.

-No creo que a los Potter les guste eso.

-Siempre puedes aparecerte directamente en mi cuarto,- sugirió esperanzada.

Remus le dirigió una mirada.

-O quizás no,- dijo en un suspiro. Ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él y ambos pasaron los brazos alrededor del otro. –Tenemos que encontrar un lugar.

-Estoy de acuerdo,- dijo él mientras deslizaba sus manos por los costados de ella. –Y pronto.

-Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo afuera,- dijo Hermione. –Creo que se van a extrañar.

-Tienes razón,- dijo él en contra de su voluntad. –Regresemos adentro.

Volvieron a la casa para ver a los futuros señor y señora Potter sentados con los actuales señor y señora Potter. Las tres parejas felices disfrutaron lo que quedaba de la noche platicando y riendo hasta que fue hora para Remus y para Lily de regresar a casa. Hermione se sentó sola con James en la sala.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, James,- dijo ella. –Sé que ustedes dos serán muy felices.

-No creo que ésta sea una sorpresa para ti,- contestó.

-No realmente,- le regresó.

-Supe que me casaría con Lily Evans el primer día que la vi,- comenzó James, casi en sueños. –Estaba en el tren que llevaba a Hogwarts. Sirius y yo nos acabábamos de conocer y ya teníamos planeada nuestra primera travesura. Fuimos a explorar el tren para ver qué pasaba y entramos a su compartimiento. Estaba con Moony y con Peter. Estaban hablando y alguien debió de haber dicho una broma o algo porque se estaba riendo. Era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en toda mi vida. Y en ese momento supe, aunque tuviera once años, que no podría vivir sin ella.

Hermione le sonrió a James. –Eso no lo sabía.

-Es bueno que todavía haya sorpresas para ti,- dijo él. -¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y Remus?

-Bien,- dijo Hermione. –Mejor que bien.- Se mordió su labio inferior, temerosa de revelar de más.

-Los quiero a ambos en mi boda,- dijo James. –Crees que…- no terminó la oración.

-Estoy trabajando en eso,- aseguró Hermione. –Remus va a perdonar a Sirius. Sólo necesita tiempo.

-Espero que sí,- dijo James.

-Confía en mí,- le regresó Hermione.

James bostezó sonoramente. –Estoy muy cansado. Creo que me iré a dormir,- anunció.

-Buenas noches,- dijo Hermione. Devolvió la taza de té que se había estado bebiendo a la cocina antes de regresar a la cama. Apenas había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto cuando un brazo la rodeó de la cintura y una mano le tapó la boca. Ella luchó, pero se detuvo cuando una voz susurró en su oído. –Soy yo.

Hermione se dio media vuelta, encantada de estar en los brazos de Remus.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- susurró. –Creí que habías dicho que no vendrías.

-No podía quedarme lejos,- dijo Remus. –Te amo,- dijo atrayendo a Hermione con fuerza hacia él, pegándola a su cuerpo con firmeza. Ella alzó sus brazos y puso sus manos en el cuello de él, jugueteando con el cabello de su nuca con sus dedos, haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran el cuerpo de ambos.

Todo esto era nuevo para ella y seguía nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía segura en sus brazos. Él se inclinó hacia ella para besarla. Ela también se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios contra los de él en un beso suave y lento.

Se movieron como uno hacia la cama, sus labios nunca perdieron contacto. Cuando las rodillas de Hermione pegaron con la orilla de la cama, finalmente se separaron. Remus movió suavemente sus manos hacia arriba deslizándolas por el cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a su cuello. Lentamente, desabotonó el primer botón de su blusa y besó la piel desnuda expuesta.

Hermione alzó la barbilla, dejándole más acceso. Mientras la besaba, sus manos trabajaban en el resto de los botones y finalmente quitó la blusa de los hombros de ella. Luego la rodeó con sus brazos y bajó la cremallera de su falda, dejando que se cayera al piso. Cuando iba quitarle los tirantes del bra, Hermione se alejó. Le sonrió maliciosamente. –Tú todavía tienes mucha ropa.

Él se rió mientras ella deslizaba sus manos por la camisa de él y la jalaba hacia arriba. Él alzó los brazos mientras ella se la quitaba y luego cerró el poco espacio que había entre ellos. Sentir piel contra piel sólo acrecentó su necesidad por el otro. Hermione cayó sobre la cama jalando a Remus con ella.

Él la miró directo a los ojos. –Eres tan hermosa.

Ella se sonrojó e intentó mirar a otro lado volteando la cabeza, pero él no lo permitió. Suavemente la forzó a mirarlo de nuevo. –Eres hermosa y te amo.

-Te amo,- le regresó, pero sólo articuló las palabras. Había perdido completamente la habilidad para hablar. Después se volvieron a perder entre ellos de nuevo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las semanas siguientes del anuncio del casamiento de James estuvieron muy agitadas. James comenzó el entrenamiento de auror la semana siguiente, así como Sirius, sirius seguía evitando a todos. Le hablaba a James cuando tenía que en el entrenamiento de auror, pero siempre se apresuraba para irse apenas terminaba. Ninguno de ellos entabló una conversación con él desde esa noche.

Voldemort y sus fuerzas parecían intensificar sus ataques y la Orden estaba muy ocupada. Hermione muchas veces no dejaba Hogwarts hasta muy entrada la noche. Ocasionalmente tenía que pasar la noche en Hogwarts cuando algún miembro de la Orden estuviera con misiones nocturnas.

Pronto fue obvio para todos que no podían planear la boda de Lily y James en un mes. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados. Lily y James estuvieron forzados a posponerla para finales de verano.

Remus y Hermione tuvieron más suerte. Encontraron un departamento en relativamente poco tiempo y se mudaron inmediatamente. Hermione no podía estar más feliz. Lo único que ponía espinas a la felicidad de la pareja eran los padres de Remus. Hermione convenció a Remus de mantener lo del compromiso entre ellos dos. Quería reparar la relación con los padres de él antes de lanzarles esa bomba.

El problema era que no tenía idea de cómo.

-Lily, ¿qué harías?- preguntó Hermione. Ella, Lily, Remus y James estaban juntos ese sábado. Estaban de compras por los zapatos de Lily para la boda. Ella y Hermione había recorrido el Callejón Diagón de arriba a abajo, pero Lily parecía no encontrar los zapatos perfectos así que decidieron ir a buscar a tiendas muggles.

-No lo sé, Hermione,- contestó Lily. –Quizás podrías invitarlos a cenar. Enséñales lo felices que son Remus y tú.

-Quizás,- consideró Hermione. –Tengo que hacer algo. Remus es bueno diciendo que no, pero sé que los extraña. Eran una familia cercana. Odio que tenga que escoger entre nosotros.

-¿Siquiera se hablan?- preguntó Lily.

Hermione encogió los hombros. –Dice que sino me aceptan no lo aceptan a él.

-¿Qué tiene su madre contra ti de todos modos?- preguntó Lily.

-Es complicado,- le regresó Hermione. –Simplemente es muy sobre protectora con él y no confía en mí. No es que la culpe de eso. Yo también lo protejo.

Lily vio otra tienda y quería entrar. –Intentemos aquí,- llamó sobre su hombro. Hermione miró hacia atrás. Remus y James estaban a unos metros de ellas. Cada uno de ellos iba cargando bolsas de compras y ninguno de ellos se veía muy complacido ni feliz al respecto.

-Ésa ni siquiera es una tienda de zapatos,- protestó James. –Lily, dijiste que comprarías un par de zapatos y luego iríamos a comer. Eso fue hace dos horas. Aún no hemos encontrado zapatos y muero de hambre.

-James, te prometo que iremos a comer después de esta tienda,- dijo Lily.

-No le creo,- le murmuró Remus a James.

Hermione ahogó una risita. –Ambos se comportan como unos bebés. No ha sido tan malo.

Todos siguieron a Lily al interior de la tienda. James inmediatamente se puso al lado de Lily para apresurarla. Hermione se fue directamente con Remus, a donde estaba parado. -¿Tú también te estás muriendo de hambre?

Remus le regaló una mirada. –Sinceramente espero que no planees que pase todo esto cuando preparemos la boda.

Hermione se rió. –Una chica sólo se casa una vez en su vida,- le regresó. –Si tiene suerte,- añadió, para molestarlo.

-Sólo una vez,- repitió Remus con firmeza.

Vagaron por la tienda mientras que Lily jalaba a James de un lado de la tienda al otro. Después de como media hora se rindió y dejaron la tienda con las manos vacías.

-¿Cómo es que,- preguntó James en voz alta, -que una chica puede pasar una hora en una tienda y no comprar nada y un chico puede entrar a la misma tienda y encontrar exactamente lo que quiere en cinco minutos?

Hermione y Remus se rieron, pero Lily cruzó sus brazos malhumorada. –Sólo estuvimos ahí por quince minutos.

-Treinta,- le susurró Remus a Hermione. Cuando Lily le regaló a Remus una mirada enojada él añadió apresuradamente, -pero ni quién los cuente.

-Vamos, Lily,- la urgió Hermione. –Vamos a llevar a estos bebés por algo de comida, antes de que hagan berrinche.

Ambos James y Remus querían objetar al ser llamados bebés, pero tenían miedo de que cualquier conversación adicional demoraría su adquisición de comida.

-¿Qué tal ese café?- sugirió Lily. –Es un lindo día y hay mesas disponibles afuera.

Rápidamente hicieron su camino al café y pronto estaban tomando de sus bebidas y esperando su comida. Estaban a la mitad de la conversación, cuando repentinamente Lily se paró y gritó. -¡Hey Sirius!

James, Remus y Hermione voltearon con rapidez para ver a Sirius caminando a unos metros con su vecina Laura. Hermione le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Remus, pero su cara estaba ilegible. Él y Sirius no habían hablado desde la noche en que Remus le había pegado.

-Sirius, aquí,- Lily continuó gritando, inconsciente de la tensión apenas creada bajo ella.

Sirius vio a sus amigos y Hermione pudo ver que dudaba, pero no había manera de que los ignorara, así que caminó hacia ellos.

-Hola,- dijo con cautela.

-Hey Sirius,- le contestó James. –Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Sirius encogió los hombros. –He estado un poco ocupado.- Miró hacia Laura. -¿Se acuerdan de mi vecina Laura?

-Sí,- dijo Lily. –Un gusto volver a verte,- le dijo a Laura.

-Lo mismo,- dijo Laura amablemente.

Hubo un silencio extraño. Sirius se aclaró la garganta. –Sólo íbamos a buscar algo para comer.

-¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros?- sugirió Lily. –Apenas acabamos de ordenar.

-No lo sé,- comenzó Sirius.

-Siéntate, Padfoot,- dijo James.

Hermione miró a Remus, instándolo con los ojos. Él suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. –Vamos Sirius, siéntate,- dijo Remus.

Sirius observó a Remus por un momento, antes de asentir. Jaló dos sillas de una mesa cercana y los otros se recorrieron para hacer espacio a los dos nuevos integrantes.

-¿Así que qué ha pasado contigo?- preguntó Lily inmediatamente.

-Oh tú sabes, trabajo…- dijo con cuidado.

-James nos estaba diciendo que en realidad están trabajando duro en ustedes,- comentó Hermione.

-¿Trabajas con Sirius?- le preguntó Laura a James.

-Sí,- contestó James. –Ambos estamos en entrenamiento.

-Quizás tú podrías decir algo más de este trabajo misterioso,- dijo Laura. –Dice que está en seguridad, pero nunca entra a más detalles.

Todos se miraron con incomodidad. Estaba muy claro que Laura no sabía que todos eran magos y brujas.

-Es algo aburrido en realidad,- dijo James evasivamente. –No hay mucho que contar.

Laura se rió. –Casi me convencí a mí misma que Sirius era un espía o algo así, es tan cerrado sobre todo en cuanto a eso.

-Quizás lo soy,- dijo Sirius misteriosamente.

Ella se rió y dejó caer una de sus manos sobre el brazo de él. –Siempre estás molestando. Nunca sabré cuándo hablas en serio.

-Ése es Sirius para que lo conozcas,- dijo Hermione. –Siempre bromeando.- Sus ojos se encontraron a través de la mesa, pero Sirius apartó la mirada. -¿Sabes, Sirius?- continuó Hermione. –Te extrañamos en la última reunión. El profesor preguntó por ti,- dijo con cautela.

Todos miraron a Hermione con horror. Se suponía que no podían mencionar a la Orden en público y menos enfrente de un muggle.

-Hablé con '_el profesor'_ hace un par de días,- dijo Sirius, haciendo un énfasis especial en la palabra profesor. –Sabe que he estado ocupado.

-¿Quién es el profesor?- preguntó Laura con curiosidad.

-Deberíamos de llamar de nuevo a la mesera,- la cortó Lily. –Ustedes dos ni siquiera han ordenado aún.- Hizo todo u show intentando llamar la atención de la mesera, quien parecía querer hacerla parecer una chiflada, pero todos olvidaron la conversación que estaban teniendo.

Se metieron a una amable, pero algo tensa conversación el resto de la comida. Remus habló muy poco y Hermione menos. Se la pasó casi toda la comida observando la interacción entre Sirius y Laura. No eran tan aparentemente afectuosos como James y Lily o como ella y Remus lo eran, pero se tocaban constantemente. Cada vez que Sirius decía una broma, Laura tocaría su brazo o su mano y Sirius a veces rozaría el brazo de ella inocentemente para tomar su bebida o la mayonesa. Hermione no podía darse cuenta de por qué, pero le molestaba.

Terminando de comer, Sirius se excusó a sí mismo y fue al baño. Hermione esperó unos minutos, antes de excusarse también. Caminó rápidamente a la parte trasera del restaurante e hizo lo mejor que pudo para parecer ocupada viendo la pared de cuadros mientras esperaba a que Sirius saliera.

-Hey,- dijo brillante cuando llegó.

-Hey,- le regresó. Miró alrededor de Hermione, como si buscara a alguien más.

-Fue curioso habernos encontrado contigo,- dijo Hermione, su voz sonando falsamente alegre.

-Sí,- dijo Sirius, mordiéndose la parte inferior del labio. –Voy a regresar,- dijo, pasándola.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?- preguntó Hermione dejando salir las palabras con rapidez.

Sirius dejó de caminar y volteó a verla. –No,- dijo con firmeza. –Claro que no.

-Es sólo que no te he visto prácticamente en un mes,- dijo ella viendo sus pies.

-Les estaba dando algo de espacio,- dijo honestamente. –Pensé que era lo mejor considerando…

Ella asintió. –Te extrañé,- dijo con la voz encogida.

Él no respondió.

Hermione suspiró y subió la mirada. Encontraron la mirada y ella intentó sonreír. –Tú y Laura parecen ser muy cercanos,- dijo lentamente.

Sirius encogió los hombros. –Hemos estado saliendo.

-¿Citas?- preguntó ella, sin estar segura de querer conocer la respuesta.

-Creo que podrías llamarlo de esa manera,- dijo Sirius quedamente.

-Oh,- dijo Hermione con voz pequeña. Se miraron mutuamente por unos segundos. -¿No sabe sobre ti, o sí?

-¿Queriendo decir?- la invitó a seguir Sirius.

-No sabe que eres un mago,- susurró Hermione.

-No,- le contestó de la misma manera Sirius. –No ha salido a la luz aún.

Hermione se rió, pero no había felicidad en ésta. -¿No ha salido a la luz aún? Es ridículo Sirius. No puedes ocultárselo.

-Todavía no es tan serio,- dijo él. –No veo ninguna razón para asustarla.

-Si piensas que se va a asustar entonces probablemente no es la chica para ti,- dijo Hermione.

Sirius se rió vacío. -¿La chica para mí? ¿Qué sabrías tú de eso?

-Sirius, no seas así. Sólo te lo estoy diciendo como una amiga. Si estás en una relación tienes que ser sincero con la chica.

-¿Cómo tú eres sincera con Remus?- preguntó Sirius.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Hermione con enojo. –Yo soy honesta con Remus.

-Claro que lo eres. Entonces asumo que le dijiste lo de nuestros dos besos.

-Quieres decir de tu beso,- le regresó Hermione.

-Besos,- corrigió Sirius. –Hubo más de uno, si mal no recuerdo. Y no estaba besando solo. Pude haber iniciado esos besos, pero me los devolviste.

-No te los devolví,- negó Hermione, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo.

Sirius dio un paso hacia ella, así que quedaba atrapada contra la pared. –Te puedes intentar convencer con esa pequeña mentira si quieres, pero ambos sabemos la verdad. Me devolviste el beso en Navidad y lo volviste a hacer a principios de verano, dos veces si no me equivoco, y creo que no lo hago.

-Prometiste que no volverías a decir nada del beso de Navidad,- dijo Hermione. –Acordamos que había sido un error.

-Tú acordaste.

-Sirius,- rogó Hermione. –No.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, pero no retrocedió ni un solo paso. -¿Sabes por qué me he ausentado por un mes?- Él no esperó una respuesta. –Es por esto que hay entre nosotros. Puedes negarlo si quieres, pero esta cosa, esta atracción o amor o como lo quieras llamar, no es sólo de un lado. Sé que sientes algo por mí también. No podrías besarme de la manera que lo hiciste sino fuera así.

La boca de Hermione se abrió ligeramente, pero no salieron palabras. Sirius se inclinó hacia ella como si la fuera a besar. –Remus y yo nos vamos a casar,- soltó, antes de que sus labios tocaran los de ella.

Sirius inmediatamente se separó de ella, pero no dijo nada.

-Remus y yo nos vamos a casar,- repitió, intentando asegurarse de que él la hubiera oído. –Lo amo y voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con él.

-¿Qué hay de volver a casa?- preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

Hermione lo miró sin entenderlo.

-Tú sabes, tu propio tiempo,- dijo Sirius como si le estuviera hablando a un niño tonto de seis años.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. –Donde él esté, es casa,- contestó fríamente.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza. -¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿Y Harry y Ron?

Hermione lo pasó ignorando su pregunta.

-Algún día tendrás que pensar en ello,- dijo Sirius. Hermione miró por su hombro para verlo. Sus ojos se encontraron. –También tendrás que pensar de nosotros.

-No hay nosotros,- dijo Hermione fríamente, antes de regresar a la mesa. Se sentó al lado de Remus, quien inmediatamente puso uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- preguntó.

Ella le sonrió. –Nada, todo bien.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella suspiró felizmente y recostó su cabeza en su pecho. Sirius no sabía de lo que hablaba, se dijo a sí misma. Amaba a Remus e iban a ser felices juntos. No sentía nada por Sirius más que amistad.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Sirius regresó y tomó su asiento al lado de Laura, pero Hermione no lo miró. Volteó hacia Remus y le susurró al oído. –Vamos a casa,- le dijo provocativamente.

Él ladeó su cabeza hacia ella y sonrió. Se paró y ayudó a Hermione a hacer lo mismo. –Nos vamos a casa,- dijo, intentando sonar casual.

-¿Tan temprano?- preguntó Lily decepcionada. –Aún no he encontrado zapatos.

-No vamos a lograr nada con los chicos al lado. ¿Por qué no vamos las dos solas mañana?- sugirió Hermione.

Lily asintió de acuerdo. –Umm, mándame una nota al rato,- dijo mirando de reojo a Laura. Después se volteó. 'Mándame una lechuza' movió los labios Lily.

Remus maniobró para pasar a todos en la mesa, pero al llegar a Sirius se detuvo. Extendió su mano. –Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sirius,- dijo con sinceridad.

Sirius tomó la mano ofrecida dudoso. –También es bueno volver a verte, Moony,- le regresó.

-Quizás tú y Laura podrían ir a cenar a nuestro departamento algún día,- ofreció Remus. –No lo han conocido aún.

-¿Su departamento?- preguntó Sirius con sorpresa. –No sabía que estaban viviendo juntos.

-Nos acabamos de mudar,- dijo Hermione quedamente.

-Felicidades,- dijo Sirius con calidez.

-Gracias,- respondieron ambos.

Hubo un momento con silencio raro. –Bien, mejor nos vamos yendo,- dijo Remus aclarándose la garganta. –Nos vemos después.

-Bye,- dijeron sus amigos.

-Un gusto volver a verlos,- dijo Laura.

-Bye,- contestaron Remus y Hermione antes de volver a casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jojo terminé el cap, pff es rápido pero lo subiré cuando tenga adelantado el otro… bueno lo haré ahora si ?? Pero no aseguro nada porque tengo en puerta mi clase pública y la feria de ciencias ¬¬ cada vez nos encargan más cosas que hacer bueno que ustedes estén bien

Caro :D


	34. Decreto 47

34. Decreto 47

Hermione se despertó lentamente la siguiente mañana. Bostezó felizmente mientras que la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana del cuarto de Remus. Con sus ojos aún cerrados palpó por la cama en busca de Remus. No estaba ahí. Abrió los ojos para encontrar el otro lado de la cama vacío y arrugado. –Remus,- llamó dormilonamente.

Después de unos segundos salió del baño. –Buenos días,- sonrió. Su cabello aún estaba alborotado y sólo llevaba unos pants puestos.

-Buenos días,- le regresó. Ella palmeó el espacio que había a su lado en la cama y él se sentó obedientemente. Jaló de nuevo las sábanas y se acomodó al lado de ella, acercándola.

-Me encanta tenerte en mi cama por las mañanas.

-Éste ha sido el mejor mes,- acordó ella, acurrucándose más. Besó el cuello de él pasando sus manos por su torso. -¿Por qué te molestaste en ponerte la ropa?- murmuró mientras alcanzaba la pretina de sus pantalones.

Hicieron el amor y se sostuvieron por un buen rato después. Ya casi se habían vuelto a dormir cuando alguien tocó su puerta. Hermione gruñó.

-Me pregunto quién será,- dijo Remus forzándose a sí mismo a soltar a Hermione.

-No te enojes,- dijo Hermione rodando por la cama y buscando sus calzones. –Le dije a Lily que iría de compras con ella hoy, para la boda. Le dije que en la tarde, pero ya sabes cómo es.

Remus se dejó caer en la cama quejándose. –Le dije a James que debió de haberse fugado.

Hermione encontró sus calzones y se los puso, pero estaba siendo más difícil encontrar su blusa. -¿Dónde está mi blusa?

-Toma,- le dijo Remus aventándole una de sus camisas. –Dile que regrese en la tarde.

Hermione se rió.-Vuelvo en un segundo.- Volvieron a tocar fuerte la puerta. –Ya voy,- gritó. Descendió las escaleras lentamente, metiéndose la camisa por la cabeza. –No podrías tener un peor reloj, Lily,- gritó a la puerta antes de abrirla

Desafortunadamente, la persona que la recibió no fue Lily. Parados en el marco de la puerta había dos magos, uno de los cuales Hermione no veía hace años. Walden MacNair se veía justo como lo recordaba. Y cuando habló, sintió cómo se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

-¿Remus J. Lupin vive aquí?

-¿Quién pregunta?- dijo, intentando controlar el miedo de su voz.

-Somos del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Peligrosas,- intentó moverse hacia delante y entrar a la casa, pero Hermione bloqueó la pasada.

-No está aquí,- mintió.

Macnair miró con malicia a Hermione, deslizando sin pena sus ojos por el cuerpo de ella. Hermione se sonrojó y jaló un poco más hacia abajo y con cautela la camisa que traía puesta. No le caía ni a la mitad de los muslos. -¿Y tú eres?- preguntó MacNair.

Hermione se envalentonó al notar el obvio irrespeto por parte de él hacia ella. –Eso no es asunto suyo. Si quiere dejarle un mensaje al Sr. Lupin, me aseguraré de que lo reciba.

-¿Tiene idea de lo que es el señor Lupin?- dijo el mago parado detrás de MacNair, los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron de enojo y estaba a punto de decirles a los dos que se fueran al infierno, cuando oyó el inconfundible sonido de Remus bajando las escaleras. Sin pensarlo, intentó cerrar la puerta, pero MacNair puso su brazo y la dejó abierta.

-¿Ya te deshiciste de ella, Hermione?- dijo Remus con tono de broma mientras aparecía en el primer piso. Se puso detrás de Hermione y ella agradeció silenciosamente que se hubiera puesto una camisa. Cuando vio a los dos hombres, su cara inmediatamente se puso seria.

-¿Remus Lupin?- preguntó MacNair.

-Sí, ¿lo puedo ayudar?

-Necesitamos que venga con nosotros,- dijo dando un paso hacia enfrente.

Hermione se quedó parada con firmeza frente a Remus. –No va a ir a ningún lado,- los retó. –No tienen derecho a venir a nuestra casa. Por favor váyanse.

-Temo que estamos en todo derecho,- dijo el segundo mago. –El Ministerio de Magia acaba de aprobar el decreto 47, el cual requiere que todos los mestizos o mitad humanos se registren.

-Así como otras pocas cosas,- dijo MacNair despectivamente.

Hermione miró a Remus preocupadamente. La cara de él era pura serenidad, aunque parecía indeciso sobre qué hacer. Hermione se sintió casi segura que era su presencia lo que lo retenía.

-De ninguna manera nos vamos a registrar a algo así,- dijo ella con firmeza.

-No tienen opción,- dijo MacNair, dando un paso hacia un lado y agarrando a Remus del brazo superior. Hermione se reprendió silenciosamente por haber dejado su varita arriba. Remus se soltó de la mano de MacNair mientras Hermione lo empujaba hacia atrás.

Él la zarandeó y ella cayó al piso. –Hermione,- gritó Remus. Cayó en una rodilla y tocó su hombro. A sus espaldas, MacNair lo agarró a la fuerza y lo hizo pararse. Remus luchó, pero el otro hombre acudió a ayudar a MacNair y entre los dos lo lograron sacar de la casa.

Hermione, a quien se le había salido el aire, pero fuera de eso estaba completamente bien, se puso de pie, no sin esfuerzo. Se lanzó a la puerta abierta y dio unos pasos hacia fuera. Volteó haciendo un círculo, pero ya no estaban. Corrió de regreso a la casa y hacia arriba, inmediatamente se puso el primer par de pants que encontró, tomó la varita de ambos, Remus y ella y corrió hacia abajo a la chimenea. Tomó algo de polvos floo y los tiró al fuego. Entrando, gritó, -¡Valle de Godric!

Llegó a la casa de James en pocos segundos y se tambaleó al llegar. -¡James!- gritó corriendo a la sala central. -¡James!

Miró alrededor, pero la casa parecía desierta. Corrió al cuarto de James, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. -¡James!- No estaba en su cuarto, así que corrió de regreso hacia abajo. Estaba a punto de agarrar polvos floo e ir al departamento e Sirius, cuando el señor Potter apareció por el pasillo. –Hermione, ¿qué te…?

Hermione no lo dejó terminar. -¿Dónde está James?- preguntó frenéticamente.

-Salió,- dijo el señor Potter, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella y apretándolos ligeramente. –Hermione, ¿qué pasó?

-Se llevaron a Remus,- dijo, respirando con dificultad.

El apretón del señor Potter en Hermione tuvo más fuerza. -¿Quién se llevó a Remus?- preguntó fuertemente.

-MacNair y otro mago, dijeron que iban por el Ministerio, algo del decreto 47.

El señor Potter maldijo bajo su aliento. –Ven conmigo, Hermione,- dijo rápidamente y fue a su estudio. Hermione esperó mientras escribía tres cortas notas. Una, fue inmediatamente a la chimenea que había ahí. Tiró algo de polvos floo y dijo con claridad. –Oficina del director Albus Dumbledore,- y tiró la notita. Esperó unos segundos y echó de nuevo polvos floo a la chimenea y dijo. –Departamento de Sirius Black,- y echó la segunda notita.

Caminó con rapidez y salió del estudio, Hermione tuvo que correr para seguirlo. Pegó la tercera nota en la puerta de la entrada y volteó hacia Hermione. -¿Vamos a aparecernos en el Ministerio de Magia, ok?

Ella asintió y aparecieron ambos con un pop. Inmediatamente estaban dentro del Ministerio. –Vamos, Hermione,- dijo el señor Potter avanzando por el vestíbulo. Tuvo que apretar el paso para poder estar a su velocidad.

Entraron al elevador al final del recibidor y esperaron a que alcanzara el nivel cuatro. Una voz femenina y fría dijo: -Nivel cuatro, Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Peligrosas, incorporando Bestias, Seres y Espíritus Divididos… No esperaron a que el anuncio terminara. El señor Potter procedió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a un largo escritorio de recepción frente a una gran puerta. –Ve a sentarte ahí,- le ordenó el señor Potter a Hermione, señalando varias sillas a unos metros del recepcionista.

Ella dudó por un momento, pero obedeció. El señor Potter habló por un buen rato con la recepcionista, pero Hermione no podía oír lo que estaban diciendo. En un punto, el señor Potter le pegó con el puño al escritorio y la recepcionista saltó del susto. Unos segundos después se levantó de su asiento y se fue por la puerta que había tras ella.

El señor Potter se acercó a Hermione.

-¿Está aquí?- preguntó intentando controlar su emoción.

-Lo averiguaremos. Hermione, necesito saber todo lo que pasó. ¿Quién fue al apartamento?

-Walden MacNair y otro mago, no se identificaron, pero reconocí a MacNair.

-¿Por qué? ¿Había estado en el apartamento antes?

-No,- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. –Tuve la desgracia de toparme con él antes.

El señor Potter no hizo más preguntas.

Hermione no podía ayudar más que en sentirse aterrorizada. Sabía que MacNair era un Mortífago. Había sido uno de los magos que los habían atacado en quinto año, sin mencionar que él iba a ser el verdugo de Buckbeak. -¿Por qué está pasando esto?

El señor Potter suspiró profundamente. –Parece que al fin se las han arreglado para pasar el decreto 47.

-¿Qué es el decreto 47?

-Es una parodia,- dijo con enojo. –Es una excusa para dejar a los ignorantes mantener todos sus prejuicios.

-No me importa eso,- dijo Hermione frustrada. –Quiero saber lo que significa para Remus.

El señor Potter miró a Hermione con compasión en sus ojos, pero eso sólo hizo que ella se enojara más. –Le da al Ministerio la autoridad para registrar las personas a las que llaman de cariño mestizos o mitad humanos.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Hermione, sin estar segura de querer saber la respuesta.

El señor Potter la miró con intensidad. –Ya sabes para qué, Hermione.

Hermione apretó los puños y se dobló en su asiento. Quería gritar, pero no podía. Tenía que mantener el control.

-El decreto 47 ha estado siendo revisado desde hace mucho,- dijo el señor Potter. –Creí que nunca iba a ver el día en que pasaran esa ley.

-Usted lo sabía,- dijo Hermione acusadoramente.

-Sí,- contestó quedamente.

-¿Y nunca le dijo a Remus?

El señor Potter desvió la mirada incómodo. Hermione entendió inmediatamente. –Usted sí le dijo,- dijo ella también en voz baja. –Él no los habría dejado que me dijeran.- Respiró hondo. –Eso significa que James y Sirius también saben. Maldita sea,- gritó pegándole a la silla que estaba a su lado con el puño. –No soy una niña. ¿Por qué él hace esto?

Sólo entonces el elevador se abrió y ambos Hermione y el señor Potter voltearon para ver a Sirius correr hacia ellos. Hermione se paró y se topó con él a la mitad del recibidor.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Remus? ¿Lo has visto?- preguntó, llenando a Hermione de preguntas.

-¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme esto?- dijo con enojo.

-Sabes la respuesta a eso,- dijo Sirius con sequedad, sin molestarse en pretender que no la entendía. –Además, creímos que teníamos más tiempo.

-Sirius, vinieron y se lo llevaron esta mañana. No sé dónde está o si está bien,- dijo ella con la voz repentinamente quebrándosele y Sirius la abrazó.

-Shh,- le susurró. –Estará bien.

Hermione se tensó en sus brazos. –Sirius,- susurró frenéticamente. –MacNair, uno de los magos que se lo llevó, es un Mortífago.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron. -¿Estás segura? Qué estoy diciendo, claro que estás segura.- Pausó un momento. –No le haría nada. Está bajo las órdenes del Ministerio, no de Voldemort.

-Estoy asustada,- susurró.

-Todo estará bien, lo prometo.- Sirius guió a Hermione de regreso con el señor Potter. –Vine tan pronto como recibí su nota, señor. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Nada por el momento, mandé a esa frívola recepcionista para asegurarme de que lo trajeran aquí. Veré si puedo ir y estar con él.

Como si la hubieran invocado, la recepcionista salió de la puerta y los tres se movieron hacia ella. –Está siendo interrogado en este instante,- dijo brevemente.

-¿Qué sala de interrogación?- preguntó el señor Potter.

-Número 7, pero no puede entrar,- dijo en una voz aguda y nerviosa.

-Obsérveme,- se movió hacia la puerta y Hermione lo intentó seguir. –No, Hermione, tú te quedas aquí.

-No, quiero ir con usted,- protestó.

-Sirius,- dijo el señor Potter antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta, seguido por una recepcionista gritando.

Hermione lo iba a seguir, pero Sirius la retuvo. –Déjame ir,- dijo luchando contra él.

-Hermione, deja que el señor Potter arregle esto. Sólo harás que las cosas empeoren.

-Las cosas no podrían estar peor.

-Si supieran la exacta naturaleza de tu relación con Remus, podría ser,- dijo.

-Bien, pues apuesto a que no tienen ninguna duda de la exacta naturaleza de mi relación con Remus pues hoy contesté a la puerta con nada más que con su camisa.

Sirius enrojeció un poco y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestra relación con todo esto?

-Es el decreto 47. Prohíbe a los mestizos vivir o casarse con sangre puras.

-Mestizos,- se rió amargamente. –Quieres decir hombres lobo.

-No sólo hombres lobo. Todos los supuestos mestizos, incluyendo vampiros, gigantes, duendes, troles y centauros.

-Pero no soy una sangre pura. Soy nacida de muggles.

-Sí, pero nadie sabe eso, y lo último que necesitamos es que alguien se ponga a investigar tus raíces.

-Esto es una pesadilla,- gimió ella. -¿Qué más dicta este decreto?

Sirius suspiró. –Casi todo,- dijo. –Dicta dónde puede vivir Remus, qué tipo de trabajos puede tener y…- no pudo continuar.

-¿Qué?- lo urgió Hermione.

-El decreto 47 prohíbe que los mestizos se reproduzcan.

-¿Qué?- jadeó Hermione. –No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Lo siento,- dijo quedamente.

-Pero si el decreto sigue, los gigantes y los centauros se extinguirán, sin mencionar a los duendes y a los troles. ¿Cómo esperan imponer esta ley?

-No pueden,- dijo Sirius amargamente. –Pero me encantaría estar ahí cuando lo intentaran.

-Sólo es prejuicio,- dijo Hermione. -¿Creen que los mestizos son más propensos para estar en el lado de Voldemort así que están intentando erradicarlos? ¿Qué no entienden que esto nada más les va a abrir las puertas a estar en nuestra contra? Bien, pues no nos van a parar a Remus y a mí de tener una familia si tenemos las malditas ganas de tenerla.

-Hermione, ¿cómo es que esto es una sorpresa para ti? ¿Esta ley no existe en el futuro?

-No,- dijo lentamente. –Hay leyes, pero nada tan intrusito como esto.- Frunció el ceño, su mente haciendo deducciones. –Eso significa que esto es mi culpa. Algo que yo hice causó esto. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué pude haber hecho para que las cosas cambiaran tan drásticamente?

-Para,- dijo Sirius. –Acuérdate de lo que Dumbledore dijo. No puedes culparte por lo que va a pasar. No había manera de que predijeras cómo iban a desenvolverse las cosas. No juegues esto tú sola.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas que estaban pasando por su mejilla y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius. Él puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella y la mantuvo cerca.

Se sentaron por horas. Eventualmente, James y Lily llegaron y los acompañaron en su espera silenciosa. A la novena hora, justo cuando Hermione estaba a punto de volverse loca, el señor Potter y Remus emergieron del final del recibidor. Hermione se levantó y s echó a los brazos de Remus. Él la sostuvo por un buen rato y para la sorpresa de ella, no lloró.

Cuando se separaron ella vio su cara. Se veía terriblemente cansado. –Debes de estar muriéndote de hambre,- dijo. –Te llevaré a casa, daré de comer y te irás a dormir.

Él sonrió apreciándolo, pero dijo, -no podemos, Hermione.

Su corazón dio un brinco y supo que él iba a terminar todo con ella en nombre de la caballerosidad o algún otro intento de hacer las cosas bien. –No,- le advirtió quedamente. –No aquí.

Él cerró sus ojos cansado. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba la mente de ella. –No vamos a ir a casa, porque tenemos que ir a Hogwarts, cariño. Nada que hicieran podría hacer que te dejara ir ahora,- susurró.

Ella lloró silenciosamente en sus brazos, sin dejar que nadie más viera sus lágrimas. –Te amo.

-Lo sé,- le dijo. –Yo también te amo.

-Vámonos todos,- urgió el señor Potter quedamente.

-No tan rápido, Potter,- dijo una voz tras ellos.

Todos voltearon para ver a MacNair. Sirius, James y Lily se pararon y se unieron a Remus, Hermione y al señor Potter.

-Te dijimos que queríamos hablar con la chica,- dijo MacNair.

Hermione sintió cómo los brazos de Remus se apretaban alrededor de ella. –Y yo les dije que sobre mi cadáver,- gruñó Remus. El señor Potter puso una mano sobre el hombro de Remus para silenciarlo.

-Ya hablamos sobre eso, MacNair. Ya has llevado tu autoridad al límite llevándote a Remus. El decreto deja que los perseguidos vengan por voluntad propia, no que sean llevados de sus propias residencias. Hermione no tiene la obligación de hablar con ustedes ahora.

MacNair se rió. –Escúchenme bien, perseguidos. Tienen suerte de que no nos hayan dado permiso de encerrar a los mestizos como los animales que son.

-Perra - dijo Sirius con enojo. James y Lily tuvieron que detenerlo para que no atacara a MacNair.

-Bueno hola, Black,- se burló MacNair. –No te vi allá atrás. Mándale saludos de mi parte a tu madre.

-Lo hagamos ahora o lo hagamos después,- continuó MacNair, -hablaremos con la chica. Si es una sangre sucia, puede continuar con esa pequeña sórdida relación con el hombre lobo siempre y cuando no se embarace. Pero si lo hace,- MacNair sonrió maliciosamente. –También nos podemos encargar de eso.

Remus hizo a un lado a Hermione e intentó aventarse a MacNair.

-No,- gritó ella. Manteniendo su abrazo con él. –Definitivamente no lo vale,- dijo volteándolo hacia ella.

-Si te acercas a ella, te mato,- le dijo a MacNair sobre su hombro antes de que Hermione lo volteara.

-¿Qué fue eso, niño, una amenaza a un oficial del Ministerio?

-No, no del todo,- dijo el señor Potter, empujando a su pequeño grupo al elevador. –Etoy seguro de que debió de haber escuchado mal.

-Creo que tienes razón, Potter. Nos vemos luego, niña,- llamó a sus espaldas mientras se retiraban y Hermione tuvo que mantener aún más firme su abrazo a Remus.

Una vez que estuvieron en el elevador Remus abrazó con seguridad a Hermione. –No dejaré que se te acerquen, cariño. No pasará eso.

-No pienses en eso ahora,- le dijo asegurándolo. –No pueden lastimarnos.

Cuando llegaron al piso principal se encontraron con una gran conmoción. A un lado de ellos, había líneas de magos y brujas pálidos, muchos de ellos tenían niños asustados en sus brazos. Del otro lado había un grupo de duendes que estaban siendo empujados por oficiales el Ministerio.

El señor Potter observó ese grupo con rapidez y se separó del suyo. –Estaré de vuelta en un segundo.- Se movió rápidamente al otro grupo y habló con alguien del personal del Ministerio. Luego separó a uno de los duendes del grupo y habló rápidamente con él, antes de juntarse de nuevo.

-Vámonos,- dijo.

-Papá, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó James.

-El proceso de registro ha comenzado.

-¿No querrá decir que todos esos magos y brujas de ahí son hombres lobo o vampiros?- preguntó Lily con incredulidad. -¿Qué hay de los niños?

-Lo son,- dijo el señor Potter, -o sus familias.

-Esto es simplemente cruel,- dijo Lily.

-No podemos tomar la red floo a Hogwarts,- dijo el señor Potter quedamente. –No quiero que sepan a dónde vamos. Nos apareceremos en Hogsmeade y Lugo caminaremos a Hogwarts.

En menos de media hora ya estaban haciendo su camino de regreso al castillo. Hermione sonrió por primera vez en todo el día cuando entró. Dumbledore los encontró en el recibidor. –Los he estado esperando por horas,- dijo y Hermione se sintió nerviosa por la mirada de inquietud en sus ojos. Nunca había visto preocupado a Dumbledore antes.

-Inevitable, desafortunadamente,- dijo el señor Potter. –Quizás podemos ir a tu oficina, Albus.

El profesor Dumbledore y el señor Potter hablaron camino a la oficina del director. –Éste es un cambio inesperado de los eventos,- dijo Dumbledore. –Pero no estamos sin protección. Cuando recibí tu nota esta mañana contacté al jefe de Gringotts y le mandé un mensaje a Hagrid para que regresara de inmediato.

-¿Hablaste con Firenze?

-Los centauros no aceptaron mi invitación.

-No puedo decir que esté sorprendido,- suspiró el señor Potter. –Siempre han pensado que somos una bola de arrogantes. Pasando este decreto sólo afianzamos esa opinión. Hablé con Gryphoon mientras lo llevaban para el interrogatorio. No quería, pero ha aceptado juntarse con nosotros.

Llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore y se sentaron en las sillas disponibles.

-No quiero ser grosera al interrumpir,- dijo Hermione con enojo. –Pero quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando. Lo único que sé es que dos oficiales del Ministerio llegaron a mi casa hoy y se llevaron a Remus. Y ahora resulta que el Ministerio acaba de pasar una ley dándoles el derecho de sólo Dios sabrá qué cosas y todos ustedes sabían de esto y no me lo dijeron.

-Hermione,- comenzó Sirius con tono de advertencia.

-Cállate, Sirius,- lo cortó Hermione. Volteó hacia Remus. –Si alguna vez me escondes algo como esto de nuevo…- no continuó porque no quería terminar la amenaza. Luego volteó con todos los demás. –Lo digo en serio, para todos ustedes.

-Hermione,- comenzó Remus quedamente. –No quería preocuparte de algo por lo que no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Ésa no es una buena excusa y lo sabes,- dijo bajando la voz. –No soy tu hija. Soy tu prometida y no necesito que me protejas.

Remus cerró sus ojos derrotado.

Volteó a ver a todo el grupo, quienes los estaban mirando en shock. Pero no le importó el hecho de que acababa de anunciar su compromiso con Remus. Sólo quería empezar a mover todo. -¿Así que cómo vamos a parar todo esto?

-No podemos,- dijo James quedamente. –Está hecho.

-No acepto eso,- dijo Hermione. –Si aprendí algo el año pasado, es que nada es permanente.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos, Hermione? ¿Empezar la guerra de otro frente?- preguntó Sirius con enojo. –Gracias al Ministerio, sólo le hemos dado a Voldemort la gente que está afectada por esa ley. Su ejército se va a doblar y nos superarán en número.

-Tienes mucha confianza en nosotros,- dijo Remus casi en un susurro.

-No me refería a ti, compañero,- dijo Sirius de inmediato. –Sabes que no.

-¿A quién te referías entonces?- preguntó Remus.

-Vamos, los dos, no peleemos,- rogó Lily. –Tenemos que estar juntos en esto.

-Lily tiene razón,- habló Dumbledore. –Debemos de estar juntos para sacar esto adelante. No estamos completamente sin protección,- les aseguró. –Aunque debo de admitir que la velocidad a la que esto ocurrió es sorprendente.

-La gente está asustada,- dijo el señor Potter. –Y desafortunadamente, están igualando el ser mestizo con ser del bando oscuro.

-¿Podríamos dejar de decir eso?- lo cortó Hermione. –Es tan insultante como decir sangre sucia.

Después de unos minutos Dumbledore habló. –Hay muy poco que podamos hacer esta noche. He hecho contacto con los duendes y extendido la invitación a los centauros. Si viaja toda la noche, Hagrid regresará para la reunión mañana. Las decisiones de cómo proceder serán tomadas entonces. Lo que sugiero ahora es que todos comamos algo y luego vayamos a dormir. Mañana será un día largo.

Cuando nadie protestó, todos se levantaron para dejar la oficina. –Hermione, Remus, por favor quédense. Los alcanzamos en el Gran Comedor. Les he pedido a los elfos domésticos que preparen algo de comida.

Remus y Hermione se sentaron de regreso y él alargó su mano para tomar la de ella. -¿Estás bien, Remus?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Él asintió.

-¿Hermione?

-Claro que no estoy bien,- dijo Hermione. –Dumbledore, este decreto no debería de existir. No existe en mi tiempo.- Se cubrió sus ojos con una mano. -¿Cómo pasó esto?- se preguntó a sí misma. -¿Qué lo soltó?

-Imagino que fue el ataque a la escuela del último período,- dijo Dumbledore quedamente.

Hermione lo consideró. –El único lugar al que Voldemort nunca se atrevió atacar era Hogwarts,- dijo con lentitud. –Era el lugar más seguro. Los padres aún se podían sentir seguros enviando a sus hijos al colegio. Perdieron eso con el ataque.

-Necesitan algo más en este lugar para sentirse seguros,- dijo Remus.

-Aunque, gracias a Hermione, sabemos lo que dio a que el decreto se diera. He hecho contacto con algunos de mis amigos del Ministerio y algunos de los que apoyan principalmente el decreto son personas que nosotros sabemos que son Mortfagos.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Hermione.

-Los Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange,- hizo una pausa, -los Black,- terminó lentamente.

Hermione frunció las cejas un poco. -¿Sirius sabe?

Dumbledore negó con tristeza.

-Uno de los magos que vino esta mañana es un Mortífago,- dijo Hermione.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

-MacNair.

-No me sorprende,- dijo Dumbledore.

-Era el que estaba más insistente en querer hablar contigo,- le dijo Remus a Hermione. –Seguía volviendo a ti como tema en toda la entrevista.

Dumbledore lo miró con dureza. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hermione estaba conmigo en la mañana cuando vinieron. MacNair quería saber quién era ella.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Tan poco como pude,- dijo Remus. –Le dijo que era una amiga mía del colegio que me estaba visitando.

-¿Qué más querían saber?

-Querían saber desde hacía cuánto nos conocíamos y quiénes eran sus padres, pero me negué a contestar. Luego MacNair dijo que si yo insistía en no cooperar que se las arreglaría para hablar con ella frente a frente.

-¿No cree que sospechen algo o sí?- le preguntó Hermione a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore suspiró. –Empiezo a pensar que podrían.

-¿Pero quién?- preguntó ella. -¿El Ministerio o Voldemort?

-Basados en el ataque a la escuela, yo diría que Voldemort. Hay un período de treinta días que el Ministerio permite a los mestizos para que vayan voluntariamente al registro. El decreto 47 sólo le da al Ministerio el poder para recoger a los sospechosos en sus residencias privadas si son conocidos como amenazas.

-¿Cómo es que Remus es conocido como una amenaza?

-No lo es,- dijo Dumbledore deliberadamente. –Pero para Voldemort podría ser. Pudo haber enviado a MacNair para recogerte usando la autoridad que éste tiene por el decreto 47. Puede ser una advertencia. Ya sabemos lo que Peter le informó a Voldemort de tu inesperada llegada al colegio y cómo las cosas comenzaron a cambiar porque llegaste. Temo que ya no pasas tan desapercibida como lo pensábamos.

-Así que, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Hermione.

-Me gustaría que ambos se quedaran en Hogwarts.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Remus.

-Indefinidamente.

-No sé si pueda hacer eso, señor,- dijo Remus. –No me voy a esconder como un niño asustado.

-Remus,- comenzó Hermione.

-No, olvídalo, Hermione. No estamos haciendo nada de lo que debamos de estar avergonzados. Tú me enseñaste eso. Me dijiste que tenía el mismo derecho que cualquiera de amar y de ser amado y me maldeciré a mí mismo si dejo que esa ley me detenga.

-El profesor Dumbledore no nos está pidiendo eso,- insistió ella. –Pero no es tan seguro allá afuera ahora. ¿Qué los va a detener de llevarte la próxima vez si les da la gana? No te puedo perder.

-Remus, la luna llena es en cuatro días. La ley requiere que te presentes en el Ministerio y te encerrarán los dos días para monitorearte. ¿Realmente quieres pasar la transformación en esas condiciones?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Remus, por favor.

Él la miró y limpió una lágrima de la mejilla de ella. –Ok,- aceptó. –Nos quedaremos.

Alcanzaron a los otros para la cena, pero nadie comió mucho. Todos estaban demasiado cansados. Finalmente llegó la hora de irse a dormir y los cinco amigos se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

-No puedo creer que al fin nos dejen subir chicas aquí y yo no tenga una para mí,- se quejó Sirius en broma mientras todos se preparaban para dormir. Ambos James y Remus se rieron. Hermione y Remus se metieron en la antigua cama de éste y se acurrucaron juntos y James y Lily hicieron lo mismo.

Todos hablaron por unos minutos, pero Hermione sólo se quedó tendida ahí, callada, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Remus y su cabeza recostada en el hombro de él. Lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por su cara mientras el peso de lo ocurrido se posaba en ella. Nunca se había sentido tan inútil como se había sentido hoy. Remus notó que ella estaba llorando inmediatamente. Les dio un rápido buenas noches a sus amigos y cerró las cortinas alrededor de ellos.

La sostuvo con firmeza acariciando su cabello y susurrándole palabras de aliento. –Te amo, Hermione,- susurró. –Mientras te siga teniendo, no me importa lo que el resto del mundo piense.

-Yo también te amo,- dijo alzando su cabeza y buscando su boca para un beso lento y cauteloso. –Siento que esto haya pasado.

-Oí lo que dijiste allá arriba y entiendo que lo percibas de esa manera. Esto no fue tu culpa y no quiero oír nunca más que te culpes a ti misma. ¿Me oíste?

-Remus,- empezó ella.

-No, lo digo en serio. Hermione, ¿no sabes que agradezco a Dios cada día por haberte traído de regreso a nuestro tiempo? Me enfrentaría con cualquier cosa a cambio de poder dormir a tu lado cada noche.

Ella suspiró felizmente. –Me siento de la misma manera.

-¿Sí?

Ella se apoyó en un brazo y se levantó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. –Claro que sí. Deberías de saber eso para como estamos.

-Supongo que me sigo preguntando si volverías si pudieras.

-Deja de preguntarte,- dijo besándolo de nuevo. –Nos vamos a casar y nunca te voy a dejar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado. Lo terminé apenas porque ya casi me voy a clase de baile y pasado mañana es la dichosa feria de ciencias, hoy se supone que mi salón se iba a ir a un evento (las que quisieran y yo no quise) entonces me quedé sola con una amiga y sólo éramos dos. No tuvimos clases y se me olvidó el archivo en mi casa para poder traducirlo en la escuela ¬¬. Me sentí bastante frustrada porque no tenía nada que hacer porque tampoco llevábamos música ni películas para entretenernos ella y yo, así que nos pusimos a leer jojo. Bueno, espero que estén muy bien… cuídense.

Caro :D


	35. Señor y Señora Potter

35. Señor y Señora Potter

Hermione corrió por los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras a una velocidad constante y sin parar. Se tropezó cuando rodeó la esquina, pero se recuperó antes de caer completamente al piso. Respirando hondo, se compuso y prosiguió lentamente por el vestíbulo lo más callado, pero también lo más rápido que pudo. Observó a su alrededor, pero no pudo ver a nadie. Casi llegaba al final del vestíbulo cuando algo la agarró por la espalda.

-¡Te atrapé!

Hermione gritó e intentó luchar, pero la tenían agarrado con mucha firmeza. –Está bien,- se rió. –Tú ganas.

-Así es,- dijo Remus. –Ahora, ¿no tienes nada que decir?

-No,- dijo Hermione desafiantemente.

Remus le empezó a hacer cosquillas en los costados causando que Hermione se riera aún más fuerte. –Dilo,- le demandó.

-Okay,- dijo apenas respirando. –Okay, lo diré.- Remus dejó de hacerle cosquillas y dejó que Hermione se recuperara. Ella respiró hondo. –Sabes más del castillo de lo que yo sé,- admitió a regañadientes.

-Y no lo olvides,- añadió Remus.

-Señorita Granger,- llamó una voz dura. –Señor Lupin, ¿qué están haciendo?

Remus y Hermione se voltearon para ver a la profesora McGonagall parada a unos cuantos metros de ellos con sus manos en su cadera y expresión severa en su voz.

Remus inmediatamente soltó a Hermione y ambos se pararon frente a su antigua profesora.

-Lo siento, profesora,- murmuró Hermione.

-Suenan como hipogrifos alborotados,- dijo con severidad.

-No nos dimos cuenta de que había alguien en esta parte del castillo,- intentó explicar Remus.

-Voy camino a ver al director sobre unos asuntos de la Orden,- le regresó la profesora McGonagall.

-El director fue llamado fuera de Hogwarts, profesora,- dijo Hermione. -¿Hay algo en que la pueda ayudar?

La profesora McGonagall se vio algo preocupada. –No, cariño, todo está bien. Le dejaré una nota al director.- Le dio la espalda a la pareja y procedió por el vestíbulo.

-Eso fue rara,- comentó Hermione una vez que la profesora McGonagall estuvo lo bastante lejos como para oírlos.

Remus le alzó una ceja a Hermione como para indicar que él no le encontraba nada de raro al comportamiento de la profesora.

-¿Qué le cosa le pudo haber querido decir a Dumbledore que no nos pueda decir a nosotros?- se preguntó Hermione.

Remus se rió. –Muchas,- contestó. –Estoy seguro de que pasan muchas cosas de las que no sabemos.

-Odio no saber,- dijo Hermione. Miró con añoranza por donde se había ido la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- preguntó Remus con cuidado.

Hermione volteó hacia Remus, con rubor en sus mejillas. –Nada,- murmuró.

Remus cruzó sus brazos. –Escúpelo,- demandó.

Hermione suspiró. –Sólo estaba pensando que no sería tanto problema ir a ver lo que estaba escrito en la nota que le dejó la profesora McGonagall a Dumbledore. Tengo la contraseña de su oficina.

-Hermione,- exclamó Remus en una voz sorprendida.

-Déjalo,- dijo Hermione moviendo la mano para restarle importancia. –Sólo era un pensamiento perdido. Vamos. Salgamos a dar un paseo.- Tomó la mano de Remus y lo guió, pretendiendo dejar el tema. Aunque la verdad, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Y no podía ayudar comparando a Remus con Harry y con Ron. Ellos no hubieran dudado en esa expedición para descubrir los contenidos de la nota. La curiosidad de ellos siempre había sobrepasado su propia ávida curiosidad. Había pasado algo de tiempo antes de que Hermione olvidara la forma misteriosa de la profesora McGonagall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-James y yo ya nos decidimos para hacerlo,- anunció Lily.

Hermione le sonrió burlonamente desde donde estaba sentada. Lily estaba en su visita nocturna a Hermione en Hogwarts. Lily acababa de entrar en el cuarto de Remus y de Hermione.

-Lo siento, ¿qué?- le regresó Hermione.

-No quiere esperarse más,- dijo Lily. –Simplemente lo está volviendo loco. Y ha estado muy estresado últimamente entre el entrenamiento para Auror y en los asuntos de la Orden. Sencillamente tenemos que hacerlo y pasar por eso.

Hermione se empezó a reír. –Qué romántico.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lily con las manos en la cadera.

-Nada,- le regresó Hermione. Intentó borrar la sonrisa con algo de burla de su cara. –Asumo que estás hablando de la boda,- se aventuró.

-Claro,- le contestó Lily. -¿De qué otra cosa podría estar hablando?

Hermione alzó las cejas como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Lily se sonrojó. –Hermione,- exclamó. –Saca tu cabeza de ahí.

-De cualquiera manera,- dijo Hermione, intentando traer de regreso el tema de la boda. –Tú y James acaban de decidir que se van a casar pronto.

-Sí,- suspiró Lily felizmente. –Nuestros padres querían hacer una boda grande y las cosas se han salido algo de control. Originalmente, queríamos casarnos en un mes y luego se atrasó a dos meses y ahora si nuestros padres hacen lo que ellos quieren no nos casaremos hasta el próximo verano.

-¿Entonces qué van a hacer?

-James se quiere casar la próxima semana,- dijo con cautela, como si tuviera miedo de que Hermione la fuera a regañar.

-Quizás eso sea factible,- le regresó Hermione.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Lily esperanzada.

-Claro,- contestó Hermione. –Sólo que será más trabajo. ¿Asumo que no te importará si no hay mucha gente ahí?

-No,- confirmó Lily. –Mientras tú, Remus y Sirius estén ahí estaremos felices. Y nuestros padres, por supuesto,- añadió apresuradamente.

-Nunca he estado en una boda mágica,- dijo Hermione. –Pero creo que deben de ser parecidas a las bodas muggles. No debería costarnos mucho sacarla adelante.

-¿Me ayudarás entonces?- preguntó Lily.

-Claro,- le contestó Hermione.

-¿Y estarás a mi lado como mi Dama de Honor?

Lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Hermione. –Sería un honor,- le contestó con felicidad.

Lily sonrió abiertamente. –Bien. Sirius va a ser el padrino de James.

Hermione asintió. Eso ya lo sabía.

-¿No crees que Remus se vaya a enojar mucho o sí? James está muy preocupado. Quiere desesperadamente que los dos estén ahí.

-No te preocupes, Lily,- dijo Hermione. –Remus entiende el lazo que une a James y a Sirius. Son como hermanos. No se ofende por ello. Ahora sé que su relación con Sirius no ha sido tan amigable como debería de ser, pero eso es realmente mi culpa. Estoy segura de que no habrá ningún problema.

Lily sonrió, sintiéndose segura, pero luego su cara se vio preocupada de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione. –Hay algo más.

-No es nada,- le contestó Lily.

-Sí lo es,- dijo Hermione parándose y acercándose a su amiga. –Sabes que puedes confiar en mí si algo te molesta o te perturba.

Lily miró hacia otro lado. –Son muchas cosas que tomar. No creo haberme dado cuenta que la próxima semana seré esposa.

Hermione se rió. –No te diste cuenta.

-Bueno claro que me di cuenta, creo que es sólo que… Es sólo que parecía tan lejos cuando nos comprometimos. No me malinterpretes, quiero casarme con James. Lo amo tanto. Yo sólo…- no pudo continuar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione con cautela, colocando una mano confortante sobre el hombro de Lily.

Lily volteó hacia Hermione. –Seré una esposa,- declaró.

-Sí,- dijo Hermione invitándola a seguir.

Lily se mordió el labio nerviosamente. –Tú y Remus están viviendo juntos.

Hermione estaba confundida por el repentino cambio de tema. –Sí,- dijo.

Lily se sonrojó mucho. –Los dos son tan cercanos,- dijo con cautela.

La ceja de Hermione se alzó. -¿A qué quieres llegar?

-Es sólo que James y yo no… Quiero decir que estábamos… Ah, olvídalo,- dijo moviéndose hacia la puerta. –Esto es demasiado embarazoso.

Repentina comprensión inundó el rostro de Hermione. –Ah,- exhaló. –Lily espera,- dijo agarrando a su amiga del brazo y llevándola de nuevo al centro del cuarto. –Creo que entiendo. Tú y James nunca,- hizo una pausa. –Tú sabes,- terminó débilmente.

-No, no hemos,- confirmó Lily. –Hemos hecho cosas, pero yo quería esperar hasta estar casada y James fue muy comprensivo. Y ahora ha estado esperando y qué tal que hecho todo a perder. No tengo idea de qué hacer.

Hermione se rió. –No lo echarás a perder. Además, ¿no crees que James tenga experiencia alguna, o sí?

Lily encogió los hombros.

-Lily,- dijo Hermione exasperada. –James ha estado enamorado de ti desde que tenía once años. Confía en mí, está igual de nervioso que tú.

-Cuando tú y Remus, bueno tú sabes, ¿estabas nerviosa? No tienes que contestar si no quieres,- añadió deprisa.

-Está bien,- dijo Hermione. –Hubiera deseado haber tenido a alguien con quién hablarlo. Estaba nerviosa, pero él también lo estaba. Él fue mi primero, mi único, y yo también la suya. Y cuando sucedió tuve miedo pero a la vez emocionante y maravilloso. No lo puedo describir. Lo importante es que tú y James estén enamorados para que así puedan comprometerse el uno con el otro.

Lily suspiró felizmente. –Tienes razón. No debería de estar asustada, no con James. Simplemente sé que haría cualquier cosa por mí.

-Sabes que sí,- confirmó Hermione. –No creo haber conocido nunca a nadie que se amara tanto como ustedes dos.

Lily se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó fuertemente. –No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti. Tus antiguos amigos han de extrañarte mucho.

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta e hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La boda de James y de Lily fue callada, pero hermosa. James se pasó toda la mañana nervioso, con sólo Remus y Sirius para calmarlo y parecían entretenerse más en molestarlo y ponerlo más nervioso que en calmarlo.

Lily estuvo mejor en la mañana de su boda. Hermione nunca había visto a alguien tan calmado y sereno. Y cuando James la vio caminar hacia él un sentimiento de completa felicidad lo inundó.

La ceremonia fue simple, pero sentimental. Hermione se encontró con la mirada de Remus cuando James y Lily dieron sus votos y no desvió la mirada hasta que hubiesen terminado, como si se los dijera silenciosamente a él.

Aunque nada más tuvieran una semana desde la noticia, Hermione, Lily y ambas madres se las arreglaron para que tuvieran un banquete de bodas animado. Todos los miembros de la Orden fueron y también algunos estudiantes graduados de Hogwarts. Mucho antes de que la diversión se terminara, James y Lily salieron a hurtadillas, cortesía de Sirius, Remus y Hermione.

Los cinco amigos pasaron un rato juntos antes de que James y Lily se fueran a su luna de miel. Todos estaban felices de estar juntos, pero a la vez tristes. Todos sentían que la boda de Lily y de James significaba el fin de algo, aunque no sabían qué exactamente. Hermione comenzó a sentir por primera vez que se estaban haciendo adultos, no sólo adolescentes intentando parecer desesperadamente adultos. Y estaba melancólica, sintiendo de nuevo el acercamiento de algo trascendental sin las dos personas con las que creía que compartiría su vida. Tan feliz como estaba, parecía que Harry y Ron planeaban algunas veces de regreso a su consiente como recordatorio de lo que tenía que hacer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione estaba doblada sobre su escritorio trabajando febrilmente en un reporte encargado por Dumbledore para el final del día. Las dos semanas siguientes de la boda de James y Lily, los Mortífagos parecían haber aumentado sus ataques. La Marca Oscura ya había hecho su aparición sobre tres diferentes hogares mágicos y la comunidad mágica estaba aterrada.

La Orden nunca había estado tan ocupada. Dumbledore los tenía a todos patrullando en comunidades que tenían una gran concentración de familias mágicas, pero simplemente no eran suficientes. Eran fácilmente superados en número dos a uno.

Hermione casi grita de frustración mientras arrugaba el pedazo de pergamino y lo tiraba al piso. Dumbledore le había pedido que analizara los lugares de ataque de los Mortífagos para ver si había un patrón y poder saber cuál sería el siguiente lugar al que atacarían.

Hermione comenzó a escribir de nuevo y quedó absorta rápidamente en su trabajo. Estaba tan concentrada que no notó que Remus había entrado en el cuarto.

-Hermione,- dijo suavemente.

-Sólo un segundo, cariño, tengo que terminar esta idea,- le contestó Hermione sin subir la vista.

-Hermione,- dijo de nuevo y algo en su voz hizo que lo volteara a ver. Remus estaba pálido y sus ojos estaban rojos como si hubiera estado llorando.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione, sintiendo u repentino terror inundar su corazón.

-Tienes que venir conmigo ahora,- dijo, su voz ronca.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. -¿Qué?- repitió. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Dumbledore…- comenzó, pero su voz se quebró.

Hermione saltó a sus pies y se apresuró a llegar a su lado. -¿Qué?- demandó. –Dime.

Remus respiró hondo e intentó componerse. –Dumbledore me pidió que viniera a buscarte y que fueras.- Él la miró a los ojos y supo que ella no se iba a mover hasta que le contara todo.

-Se supone que los hermanos Prewitt eran el relevo del señor y la señora Potter, quienes tenía el turno en Little Hangleton.

Hermione asintió. Parte de su trabajo era saber la posición de cada miembro de la Orden a cualquier hora. –Continúa,- le urgió.

Remus se aclaró la garganta. –Llegaron ahí y no estaban los Potter.

Hermione dejó salir su aliento y se cubrió su boca. –No,- gimió.

-Todavía no sabemos nada,- dijo Remus rápidamente, pero su voz carecía de convicción.

-¿James y Lily ya están de regreso?- preguntó vacía.

Remus negó con la cabeza. –No se supone que deban de regresar de su luna de miel hasta mañana.- Tomó la mano de ella y la guió fuera del cuarto. –Dumbledore está enviando miembros de la Orden para que empiecen una búsqueda.

-¿Qué quiere que nosotros hagamos?- preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé,- le regresó. –Sólo me pidió que te trajera.- Remus guió a Hermione todo el camino hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. Había tres miembros de la Orden cuando ellos llegaron, Hagrid, la profesora McGonagall y Benjy Fenwick.

-Ah, bien, Hermione,- dijo Dumbledore cuando llegaron. Hermione quedó impactada por lo grande que parecía. Era como si la guerra les estuviera avanzando la edad a todos con rapidez. –El señor Fenwick estaba por darnos una actualización.

Hermione puso inmediatamente toda su atención al pequeño y delgado hombre llamado Benjy Fenwick.

-Desafortunadamente,- comenzó. –No tengo mucho que reportar. Encuestamos a algunos de los residentes muggles y algunos de ellos recordaban haber visto un señor y una señora que concordaban con la descripción de los Potter, pero nadie vio nada misterioso.

Nadie habló. Hermione podía sentir la inquietud del ambiente. Después de unos momentos, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta. –Gracias Benjy. Sé que estás ansioso por regresar a la búsqueda así que no te retendremos.

Benjy asintió y salió de la oficina.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, director,- dijo Hagrid con voz áspera. –Un muy mal presentimiento.

-Los jóvenes señor Potter y señorita Evans necesitan ser avisados de inmediato,- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Señora Potter,- corrigió Dumbledore. –Y sí, necesitan ser avisados inmediatamente.

-Siguen en su luna de miel,- interrumpió Remus. –Deberían de estar de regreso para mañana.

-No creo que podamos esperar,- dijo Dumbledore. –Alguien necesita ir por ellos.

-Yo lo haré,- se ofreció como voluntara con rapidez Hermione.

-De hecho,- dijo Dumbledore quedamente. –Necesito que tú vayas con Sirius. También necesita saber y creo que lo recibirá mejor viniendo de ti. Era muy cercano a los Potter, como un segundo hijo.

-Yo iré con James y Lily,- se ofreció Remus. –Estoy seguro de que querrán volver inmediatamente. ¿Los traigo aquí?

-Sí,- contestó Dumbledore, -y lo más pronto posible. Es probable que ambos estén en gran peligro.- Volteó hacia Hermione. –Debes de mantener a Sirius en calma y traerlo de regreso a Hogwarts.

Hermione asintió. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si Sirius perdía el control de sus emociones. –Iré a su departamento ahora mismo.

-Bien,- dijo Dumbledore. –Tengan cuidado.- Remus y Hermione salieron disparados de su oficina. Se separaron en Hogsmeade dándose un fuerte abrazo, luego cada quien se fue a su destino.

Hermione llegó al departamento de Sirius para encontrarlo oscuro y silencioso. Se dirigió al cuarto de él y abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Ya estaba dormido. Ella sonrió por la manera en que parecía querer ocupar toda la cama enredado en las sábanas.

Se acercó a él y colocó su mano en el hombro de él para sacudirlo levemente. –Sirius,- murmuró.

Saltó violentamente, alejándose de su toque. Cuando se recuperó y se dio cuenta de quién lo había despertado, dejó salir su aliento. –Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Sirius,- comenzó, intentando mantenerlo calmado. –Algo ha pasado.

Se sentó en su cama. -¿Qué?- preguntó frenéticamente. -¿Es Remus?

-No,- dijo negando con la cabeza. –Él está bien, también James y Lily,- añadió rápidamente.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Son el señor y la señora Potter. No están,- dijo para pasar velozmente por eso. –Estaban patrullando en Little Hangleton y cuando los hermanos Prewitt fueron a relevarlos, no los pudieron encontrar por ningún lado.- Hizo una pausa esperando a que él dijera algo, pero no lo hizo así que continuó. –Dumbledore quiere que vayamos a Hogwarts a esperar.

El último enunciado pareció patear a Sirius a la acción. Saltó de la cama y tomó su varita de su mesita de noche. Luego fue hacia su clóset para ponerse un par de zapatos, antes de dirigirse a su puerta de entrada.

-Espera,- dijo Hermione frenéticamente. -¿A dónde vas?

-Por respuestas,- contestó salvajemente.

-¿Respuestas? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Los tengo que encontrar. Después de todo lo que han hecho por mí, se los debo,- dijo Sirius.

-Pero Sirius,- protestó Hermione. -¿A quién le vas a preguntar? La Orden entera está buscando allá afuera y nadie parece tener una pista.

-Entonces encontraré a alguien que las tenga,- le regresó Sirius, abriendo su puerta con brusquedad y saliendo disparado por el vestíbulo del edificio. Hermione apenas le podía seguir el paso.

Ella apenas lo alcanzó lo tomó del brazo, intentando detenerlo, pero él sin esfuerzo alguno siguió caminando. –Sirius, por favor sé razonable. Te lastimarás.

-No, no lo haré,- dijo cortante. –No me lastimarán a donde voy.

-¿A dónde vas?- le rogó Hermione.

-Voy a casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y con esto finaliza el cap… esta semana estuve muy enferma y no fui al colegio un día y por si lo están pensando :P no, no soy de las personas que faltan por cualquier cosa jajaj dee y bueno se me hace que hasta aquí dejaré mi nota porque en cualquier momento me cachan y no sería muy agradable… cuídense y espero que les haya gustado!!

Caro D


	36. Grimmault Place

36. Grimmault Place

Hermione siempre se preguntaba qué dirección rara habría tomado su vida. Había estado en el pasado por casi un año y ahora estaba comprometida y viviendo con su antes profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, estaba a la mitad de la más grande batalla mágica del siglo y de nuevo estaba parada frente al número 12 de Grimmault Place.

Estaba lloviendo y el autobús Noctámbulo apenas acababa de dejarlos a Sirius y a ella frente a su casa. El cabello de Hermione estaba pegado a su cara y el agua caía de sus puntas. La cara de él estaba decidida y sus ojos se veían fieros, y ella se preguntó si él no habría cambiado de opinión.

Finalmente él se puso en acción cuando sintió el titiritero de ella a su lado. Volteó hacia ella y frunció el ceño cuando vio que él estaba tan mojado como ella, como si él no hubiera notado la lluvia en él mismo.

-Vamos, salgamos de la lluvia,- dijo. Caminó hasta la casa y tocó la campana.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Hermione. -¿Los quieres despertar?

Sirius la miró con extrañeza. -¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Los cuadros,- dijo Hermione. –Los despertarás.

-¿Y?- le regresó.

Hermione hizo una pausa. –Los cuadros,- repitió con incertidumbre. –Si se despiertan…- Fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de Grimmault Place se abrió.

Sirius puso una mano en la espalda de Hermione empujándola hacia dentro, para después seguirla con rapidez.

-Amo Black,- dijo una voz profundamente grave.

Hermione saltó del miedo. Miró hacia abajo y vio al decrépito elfo doméstico de los Black, que no se veía tan decrépito como lo recordaba.

-¿Dónde está mi madre, Kreacher?- preguntó Sirius directamente.

-Mi señora está en su habitación,- le contestó Kreacher.

-¿Y mi padre?- preguntó Sirius.

-El amo no está en casa.

-Dile a mi madre que estoy aquí con una visita,- ordenó Sirius.

-Mi señora le ordenó a Kreacher que no la molestara,- dijo Kreacher.

-No me importa,- dijo Sirius con enojo. –Dile que tengo que hablar con ella. ¡Ahora!

-Sí, amo Black,- dijo de mala gana. Lentamente se fue perdiendo de la vista de ellos en la casa.

Sirius miró a Hermione, quien seguía temblando y tenía sus brazos cruzados por su pecho. Sacó su varita e hizo un hechizo para secar a Hermione y a él mismo.

-No tenías que venir,- dijo él después de un momento.

Hermione no estaba segura de qué responder. Ella no había querido ir, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía que. Grimmault Place era otro de los lugares en los que era doloroso estar. Había demasiadas memorias. Así que en vez de eso volvió al tema por el que habían ido.

-¿Realmente crees que tus padres sepan algo de los Potter?

Sirius encogió los hombros. –No estoy seguro, pero tenía que intentar.

Hermione asintió, pero sintió miedo. Ninguno de los abuelos de Harry estaban vivos cuando los Potter habían sido asesinados, de lo contrario él no habría tenido que irse con sus horribles tíos, pero una pequeña parte de Hermione tenía la esperanza de haber cambiado suficientes cosas como para salvarlos. Por momentos sentía que el futuro cada vez era más incierto que cuando había llegado.

De alguna manera se había sorprendido de que ni Remus, ni Dumbledore, ni Sirius le preguntaran sobre el futuro de los Potter. Como si tuvieran miedo de la respuesta.

Hermione observó el área en la que estaban. Sirius no había entrado más en la casa que el recibidor. Los cuadros seguían ahí en todas las paredes, pero sin las cortinas. Miró varios retratos, pero estaban mirando rígidamente hacia el frente como si rechazaran deliberadamente a las dos personas delante de ellos. Sus ojos finalmente cayeron en el cuadro de la madre de Sirius, el que la había asustado francamente cuando la casa era ocupada por la Orden.

El cuadro era hermoso. De hecho, su madre era muy atractiva e impactante con su cabello negro, brillante y nítido, sus marcados pómulos y sus labios. La madre de Sirius le devolvió la mirada, peor no dijo nada.

Sirius hizo como si ninguno de los cuadros estuviera ahí, como la mayoría de los retratos actuaban para con él.

Después de casi cinco minutos, Kreacher reapareció en el vestíbulo. –Mi señora dice que debe de irse de la casa,- dijo casi con alegría.

Sirius avanzó hacia el deleitado elfo. -¿Eso dice?- preguntó con los dientes apretados.

Hermione contuvo su respiración. Podría apostar que veía miedo en los ojos del elfo.

-Dile a mi madre que no me voy hasta que la vea, aunque tenga que esperar aquí toda la noche,- dijo Sirius. –Mejor aún, iré yo mismo allá arriba y la veré,- dijo empujando a Kreacher. Hermione lo siguió con rapidez. No quería quedarse sola en aquella casa.

-Quizás quieras quedarte acá abajo,- dijo Sirius quedamente.

Hermione se sorprendió que él se diera cuenta de que ella seguía ahí. –No te voy a dejar,- le contestó igual de despacio. -¿Pero estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

-Mis padres son amigos de prácticamente todos los Mortífagos de importancia. Puede que sepan qué les pasó a los Potter.

-Pero no son Mortífagos, Sirius.

-Eso no lo sabemos,- dijo cortante.

-Lo sé,- dijo ella con suavidad, poniendo una mano en el hombro de él.

-Mi hermano era un Mortífago,-la retó Sirius.

-Pero tus padres no. Y lo sabes.

-Mis padres no han hecho nada más que mentirme desde el día que nací.

-Sirius, digan lo que digan tus padres, no son Mortífagos,- dijo Hermione con firmeza.

Sirius se encontró con sus ojos. –Si hay una pequeña posibilidad de que sepan dónde están los Potter…- comenzó.

-Averigüémoslo,- dijo Hermione tomando su mano en la de ella como un gesto de apoyo. El resto del camino lo recorrieron tomados de la mano y Sirius abrió la puerta del cuarto de su madre sin tocar.

La señora Black estaba sentada en una banca decorativa frente a un tocador. Estaba mirando a Sirius y a Hermione a través del espejo.

-Hola madre,- dijo Sirius, mirando también por el espejo.

-Creí haberle dicho a Kreacher que te echara,- fue su única respuesta. Volvió su mirada a u propio reflejo y agarró un cepillo de plata para empezar a pasarlo por su cabello. –Me temo que deberá de ser castigado,- meditó.

El corazón de Hermione se torció por la horrible excusa para el elfo doméstico, pero si Sirius sintió algo, no lo demostró.

-Imagino que sabes por qué he venido,- dijo Sirius, yendo inmediatamente al grano.

-¿Dinero?- inquirió. –No, no podría ser eso. Tu padre y yo fuimos informados que tu tío Alphard te dejó una linda suma.- Dejó su cepillo en el tocador y tomó otro artículo, aunque Hermione no pudo ver qué era. –Quizás has recobrado tu sentido y te has arrepentido por tus pecados y regresado a tu familia.- Volteó hacia ellos y Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás involuntario. Hermione nunca había visto ojos como los de la señora Black. Eran oscuros y casi completamente desprovistos de cualquier cosa que se asemejara a la vida. Los ojos de Sirius también eran oscuros, pero brillaban con travesura y algo alegre e intocable.

Miró a Sirius con esos ojos. –Estás gastando tu tiempo. Ni tu padre ni yo nunca vamos a reconocerte de nuevo. Estás solo en este mundo. Tu padre será el último de los Black.

Hermione dejó salir su aliento. Nunca había visto a ningún padre actuar con tanto odio hacia alguno de sus hijos. Eso le hizo recordar a la señora Black de que ella y Sirius no eran los únicos en la sala. Sus labios se curvaron a una lenta sonrisa.

-No has cambiado ni un poco, madre. Puedes elegir vivir en el odio, pero yo me niego. He venido por una cosa, y una vez que la tenga, me iré y no me volverás a ver,- dijo Sirius sin emoción en la voz.

Su madre lo observó, pero no dijo nada. Sin dudar, Sirius continuó. -¿Saben algo de la desaparición de los Potter?

Ella se rió, aunque una risa áspera. –Fuera,- ordenó, volteándose.

-Dime,- le demandó, avanzando hacia ella. –Dime ahora.

-Tonto,- le escupió. –Esto es lo que te pasa por mezclarte con sangre sucias y traidores de la sangre. Todos caerán uno por uno. Tu hermano Regulus tuvo coraje. Era un hombre que sabía cómo alcanzar el poder. Tú, Sirius, eres un cobarde, demasiado miedoso como para extender tu mano y tomar lo que te pertenece.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza. –Regulus está muerto,- dijo con amargura. –Mi hermano era un tonto, creyéndose todas las mentiras que tú y mi padre nos escupían. Y murió como un tonto.

En un instante, la mano de la señora Black acortó la distancia con su hijo, estampándose contra la mejilla de éste. La cabeza de él se fue de lado por la fuerza del golpe y cuando se enderezó, Hermione pudo ver sangre en su cachete. –Vergüenza de mi carne,- gritó la señora Black. –Vil, traidor…

-¡Pare!- gritó Hermione, poniéndose enfrente de Sirius. No iba a dejar que ella lo lastimara. Sabía que ya le habían hecho daño y quedaría maldita si le hacían más, más si ella podía prevenirlo. -¿Qué tipo de madre es usted?- le escupió. -¿Tiene idea de qué tipo de hombre es su hijo? Vale más que todo el árbol genealógico de los Black juntos. Todos ustedes no son más que débiles y odiosos.

-¡Sálganse de esta casa!- continuó gritando. –No voy a tener porquería rondando por los pasillos de esta casa.

-Dinos lo que sabes de los Potter y nos iremos,- demandó Sirius.

-¡Rigel!- gritó. -¡Rigel!

Hermione sintió a Sirius tensarse tras ella y volteó hacia él sin entender. Sirius se había puesto pálido y de hecho empezaba a jalar a Hermione hacia atrás. Ella dejó que la llevara casi hasta la puerta del cuarto pero fueron detenidos por un alto e imponente hombre que bloqueaba la puerta.

Sirius empujó a Hermione tras él y ella lo podía sentir temblar. Eso la desconcertó. Aún cuando se habían enfrentado a Voldemort juntos no había visto a Sirius alterado. Había sido valiente y fuerte. Ahora, podía sentir su miedo, el cual casi tenía envuelto por completo a Sirius y amenazaba en consumirla a ella.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- preguntó el hombre que estaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Padre,- dijo Sirius con voz ronca. –Nos dijeron que no estaba en casa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- demandó Rigel Black.

Sirius no contestó.

-Habla, niño,- amenazó su padre con peligrosidad.

Hermione intentó desesperadamente sacudirse el miedo que empezaba a burbujear dentro de ella. Rigel Black no era mucho más alto que Sirius, tampoco parecía pesar más, pero parecía dominarlos. No era como si fuera un gran hombre, más bien parecía como si Sirius se hubiera vuelto pequeño.

-Vino a preguntar sobre el paradero de los Potter,- dijo la señora Black detrás de su hijo y de Hermione.

Los ojos de Sirius Black nunca quitaron el contacto de los de Sirius y éste no tuvo otra opción más que mantener la mirada. –Los Potter están muertos,- dijo con frialdad. –Ahora sálganse de mi casa y nunca regresen.

Hermione se mordió su labio inferior con dureza para evitar llorar. Había pronunciado la muerte de los Potter de una manera que les todas las esperanzas que quedaban en su corazón se habían desvanecido. El tono indiferente, como si estuviera haciendo un reporte del clima, parecía desafiar la contradicción.

Estaba cerca de Sirius, su cuerpo tocando varias partes de las de él y después del pronunciamiento de su padre, cada músculo del cuerpo de Sirius se tensó. Se abalanzó hacia su padre, pero fue forzado a detener su movimiento hacia delante cuando sintió la picuda punta de una varita contra su pecho.

-No me tientes, muchacho,- le advirtió. –No me voy a templar como cuando hice cuando eras niño.

Hermione dio un paso hacia el frente lentamente. –Sirius,- dijo con suavidad. Colocó ambas manos en su brazo y lo movió de ahí con cautela. Sirius nunca desvió la mirada de la de su padre.

-Padre,- dijo, y Hermione estuvo orgullosa de no oír ni una nota de temblor en su voz ni de sentirla en su cuerpo. –Voy a tener un hijo y va a ser lo contrario de todo en este cuarto. No eres el último de los Black. Ésta es mi promesa y quiero que la recuerdes por el resto de tu vida.- Sin más palabras bajó las escaleras, manteniendo a Hermione cerca de él, aún cuando habían abandonado los confines de la casa.

Llamó al autobús Noctámbulo e hizo que Hermione entrara apresuradamente. Se sentaron solos al final del vacío transporte. Ninguno de ellos habló en un buen rato.

Hermione observó a Sirius todo el tiempo, pero su cara estaba ilegible. Finalmente ella se volteó, viendo cómo la lluvia pegaba contra el vidrio en la noche, cuando él habló. Fue casi imperceptible.

-James,- murmuró.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione con suavidad.

-Tengo que ir con James,- se dijo más a sí mismo que a Hermione.

-Lo sé,- dijo con tristeza. –Remus ya lo ha de haber traído a Hogwarts por ahora,- le aseguró.

-Tiene que saber,- dijo quedamente.

-Oh, Sirius, no sabemos si…- paró cuando él la volteó a ver. Lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos y le estaba rogando que parara. Lo sabían. Los Potter estaban muertos. Ambos podían sentirlo y Sirius no sería capaz de controlarse a sí mismo si ella continuaba.

No supo cómo eventualmente llegaron a Hogwarts, pero lo hicieron. Fue como si los dos fueran sonámbulos, concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en poner un pie delante del otro, sabiendo que o era eso o sucumbir al dolor.

Hermione pudo oír el llanto antes de entrar al cuarto y vaciló, pero Sirius mantuvo su paso firme. Entró a la oficina de Dumbledore sin dudar, dejando la puerta abierta tras él. A través del marco de la puerta Hermione podía ver la escena que se desarrollaba dentro del cuarto.

Para Hermione, James nunca había parecido más su hijo que lo que parecía en ese momento. Estaba sentado en una silla viendo a un punto indefinido en una pared lejana. Cada parte de él luchaba por control. Lily estaba llorando silenciosamente detrás de él, no sabiendo cómo llegar a su esposo. Estaba muy lejos como para ser alcanzado. Ambos subieron la mirada cuando Sirius entró en el cuarto y James se paró. Ambos hermanos se encontraron a la mitad del camino respectivo de cada quien y se tiraron los brazos alrededor del otro.

Hermione continuó observando y vio a Remus emerger de algún lugar de la izquierda y acercarse. La abrazó de una manera protectora.

-Encontraron a los Potter,- susurró suavemente en su oído.

Ella asintió.

-Fue la maldición asesina,- dijo aún más bajito.

Ella asintió de nuevo, muy entumida como para hablar. Sabía lo que era la pérdida, pero esto parecía mucho que soportar. Los Potter los habían recibido en su hogar y los habían tratado como una familia. Los había llegado a querer en tan poco tiempo. Remus la guió silenciosamente al despacho de Dumbledore, cerrando la puerta tras ellos y bloqueando todo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó James, incapaz de ocultar su angustia.

-No lo sé,- le contestó Sirius amargamente. –Pero no descansaremos hasta que paguen.

-No,- dijo James salvajemente, arrancándose del abrazo de Sirius. Volteó hacia donde estaban parados en silencio Remus y Hermione. -¿Por qué no lo paraste?- dijo, sus ojos brillando con rabia.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, lágrimas nuevas corriendo por su cara.

James llegó hasta ella y la agarró de los hombros, sacudiéndola con fuerza. -¿Por qué no los salvaste? Esto es tu culpa. Estarían vivos de no ser por ti. Nunca debiste de haber venido.

Sus dientes castañearon mientras se quejaba. –James, por favor.

Él la soltó inmediatamente y cayó a sus pies, sollozando. Ella cayó en sus rodillas y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su conmocionada constitución. –No lo sabía. Lo prometo. No lo sabía.

La haya oído o no, ella no podía saber. Él continuó llorando, perdido en su dolor. Lily fue y se sentó, abriéndole sus brazos a él. Él se fue inmediatamente con ella. Remus se acercó a Hermione por atrás y la paró a sus pies. Intentó retenerla, pero ella no se dejó, escogiendo en vez de eso dejar el cuarto. Salió de la oficina de Dumbledore y empezó a correr.

-Hermione,- la llamó Remus, siguiéndola. Pero ella no paró. Corrió por los pasillos y luego comenzó a subir escaleras. Al principio subía de dos en dos, pero después su cuerpo comenzó a sentir el cansancio, cada vez más evidente y la forzó a alentar su ritmo, aunque se alentaba ella misma a no detenerse y seguir adelante.

Podía oír a Remus, pero estaba un piso abajo y no la podía alcanzar. Corrió por las escaleras del quinto piso y por las del sexto hasta llegar al séptimo. Abrió la puerta del séptimo piso y buscó en el pasillo. Vio lo que estaba buscando al final del pasillo. La antigua escritura seguía ahí, pero brillaba mucho menos que hacía un año. Strawgoh ed odasap le emreud atruep atse ed sévart a.

Hermione agarró la manija de la puerta y la movió, pero nada pasó. –Ábrete,- sollozó. –Maldición, ¡ábrete!

-¡Hermione, no!- gritó Remus del otro extremo del pasillo. Podía oírlo correr hacia ella.

Ella siguió intentando abrir la puerta y luego comenzó a golpear ésta. -¡Ábrete!- gritó.

Remus la alcanzó y la agarró del rededor de su cintura empujándola hacia atrás. Ella luchó contra él y ambos perdieron el balance, cayendo de espaldas. Hermione intentó volver de nuevo allá, pero Remus la sostuvo con rapidez.

-Déjame ir,- rogó. –Por favor. Necesito regresar. No quiero estar aquí más tiempo.

-Por favor, Hermione,- rogó él, su voz sonaba atragantada y desesperada. –Por favor, por favor.

Ella dejó de intentar zafarse eventualmente y dejó que Remus la atrajera hacia su fuerte abrazo.

-Tú me amas,- le susurró él. –Tú me amas. Por favor no me dejes.

Ambos estaban respirando pesadamente. Hermione no podía decir nada. No podía pensar.

-Haré lo que quieras,- continuó Remus. –Sólo quédate. Nos amamos el uno al otro. Nos vamos a casar. No lo eches por la borda. Sólo quédate.

-Nunca dejarán que nos casemos,- le contestó Hermione miserablemente. Se volteó en sus brazos. –Hubiera sido mejor para ti que nunca hubiera venido.

-No digas eso,- dijo con enojo. –No es cierto.

-Remus, ¿por qué me amas? Todo lo que he hecho es causar miseria desde que llegué.

Remus se rió con suavidad. –Lo único que has hecho desde que llegaste ha sido hacerme más feliz de lo que nunca he estado. Pero si yo no te hago tan feliz como tú me haces a mí entonces…

-Tú me haces feliz,- interrumpió Hermione. –Lo siento tanto. Simplemente era demasiado. Te amo. De verdad que sí.

-Te amo,- repitió él. –Todo va a estar bien.

Es todo. ¡No saben! Me acaban de regresar mi computadora hace como cuatro horas :S, se la habían llevado como por tres semanas y por eso no había podido traducir. Además una de esas semanas no estuve en mi casa. Que hayan tenido unas muy felices semanas (:

Caro D


	37. La cena

37. La Cena

Las semanas y los meses que le siguieron a la muerte de los Potter fueron duras para todos. Los Potter habían sido una familia mágica muy popular y sus muertes fueron un golpe duro para la comunidad mágica entera. El ministro de magia, Millicent Bagnold, fue y hasta habló en su funeral.

Nadie, por supuesto, estuvo más afectado que James. Se tomó muy duro la muerte de sus padres. Nadie lo había visto venir, menos él. Pasó la semana después de sus muertes haciendo los planes para el funeral y después se encerró en el Valle de Godric, saliendo sólo para los entrenamientos de auror.

Lily no sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo ayudar a su esposo. James parecía fuera de alcance. Sirius se mudó de regreso al Valle de Godric el primer par de semanas y Remus estaba ahí muy seguido. La única persona que se mantenía alejada era Hermione.

Lily había ido a visitarla una semana después con una nota de James disculpándose sinceramente. Lily dijo que se sentía muy culpable de ese día. Hermione sabía que James no pensaba que ella tuviera verdaderamente la culpa, pero un parte de ella sentía que sus acusaciones tenían razón en parte. La culpa que sentía respecto a sus muertes amenazaba con deprimirla seriamente, aunque tenía el cuidado de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Lily, Sirius y Remus le pedían que fuera a ver a James, pero ella sentía que era necesario darle espacio, aunque le dolía estar lejos de James más de lo que todos sabían. James era la unión a su pasado. Fue hasta que dejó de tener contacto con él cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba verlo a diario.

Las vacaciones y el año nuevo fueron y vinieron. Ella y Remus pasaron una Navidad callada en Hogwarts. Después de haber pasado el Decreto 47, Remus fue incapaz de encontrar trabajo y el pequeño salario de Hermione no fue suficiente para mantener su apartamento, así que lo tuvieron que dar de baja. A decir verdad, Hermione se sentía mejor en Hogwarts. Por lo menos en la escuela no se tendría que preocupar de ser visitada en cualquier momento por la noche y que se llevaran a Remus.

Reportes justamente de esto pasándoles a familias mágicas con mestizos salían en los periódicos diarios. _El Profeta_ nunca imprimió nada acerca el Decreto 47, excepto cuando fue declarado.

A pesar de no haber encontrado un trabajo, Remus raramente tenía un momento libre. Se había convertido en un miembro extremadamente útil de la Orden. Dumbledore lo mandaba frecuentemente un poco largas con personas con más experiencia de la Orden. A veces él y Hermione se separarían de seis a nueve días, muchas veces ella sin siquiera saber dónde se encontraba.

Hermione se mantenía todo lo ocupada posible con ambos trabajos. Amaba ayudar a los profesores y amaba su trabajo con la Orden. Los estudiantes habían regresado y para el encanto de Hermione un Weasley ya atendía al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Bill Weasley se volvió rápidamente de los favoritos de maestros y alumnos. Hermione observaba todo feliz desde lejos, cuidando no acercarse demasiado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione estaba sentada silenciosamente en uno de las suites (cuartos) que compartía con Remus en Hogwarts. Estaba leyendo un libro, disfrutando del tiempo libre que rara vez tenía, cuando llegó Remus.

Tan pronto como lo vio, Hermione saltó de alegría y corrió hacia él. –Estás en casa,- dijo, apretándolo cariñosamente. Él la abrazó de regreso con la misma firmeza.

Remus se había ido por tres días a una misión de la Orden. No se suponía que regresaría hasta dentro de dos días.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella. -¿Por qué están de regreso tan rápido?- Guió a Remus al sillón y lo hizo sentarse. -¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No, estoy bien,- dijo Remus. –Sólo vente a sentar. Te extrañé.- Ella se sentó a su lado y se acurrucaron aún más cerca.

-¿Entonces por qué regresaste antes? ¿Salió bien la misión?

Remus suspiró. –No, la información que teníamos era mala.

-Maldita sea,- murmuró Hermione.

-Lo sé,- acordó Remus. –No había nada, no Mortífagos, no escondites, nada.

-Estábamos tan seguros de que la información era verdadera,- dijo Hermione decepcionada.

-Necesitamos más inteligencia. Necesitamos alguien dentro,- dijo Remus. –La información que recibimos venía de alguien que escuchó una plática. Eso es difícilmente confiable. Debimos de haber sabido mejor.

-Teníamos que agarrar la oportunidad,- dijo Hermione. –Al menos están a salvo.- Remus había ido a la misión con James y con Sirius.

-Viendo la misión secamente, fue todo un fracaso,- dijo Remus. –Por cierto, James nos invitó al Valle de Godric para una cena de anti-celebración.

-No lo sé,- dudó Hermione.

-Hermione,- dijo Remus. –Han pasado cuatro meses desde que no lo ves, y además te mencionó especialmente a ti.

-Sólo está siendo buena persona,- dijo. –Hay una razón por la cual no nos hemos visto desde el funeral.

-Ya se ha disculpado…

-Lo sé,- dijo Hermione. –Y acepté sus disculpas. Pero yo…- no pudo continuar, pues no sabía cómo completar la oración.

-No entiendo por qué has construido esta pared entre tú y James. Hizo un error. Estaba afligido. Acababa de perder a sus padres.

-Lo sé,- dijo ella quedamente.

-¿Lo vas a castigar para siempre por ese error?- preguntó él.

-No lo estoy castigando,- insistió ella.

-Él siente como si lo hicieras. Odia que no hablen entre ustedes.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto,- dijo Remus. –Se siente terrible por todo lo que ha pasado.

-No lo sabía.

-Lo sé,- la compadeció Remus. –Pero puedes hacer que las cosas mejoren. Ven a la cena hoy.

-Okey,- accedió. –Iré.

Una hora y media después, ambos Remus y Hermione estaban esperando frente a cierta puerta en el Valle de Godric. Lily abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar emocionada.

-Estoy tan feliz de que vinieras,- dijo Lily efusivamente. –Escuchen chicos, tenemos que estar en nuestro mejor comportamiento muggle hoy.

-¿Qué?- se rió Remus.

-Nada de magia,- dijo ella. –Sirius va a traer a Laura con él esta noche.

-Laura,- dijo Hermione sorprendida. -¿Por qué?

-Aparentemente,- dijo Lily con una sonrisa. –Ambos se han vuelto algo.

-¿Quieres decir que están juntos?- preguntó Hermione incrédula.

Lily asintió. –Se lo ha tenido muy guardadito. Ni siquiera James sabía. Sirius se lo acaba de confesar.

-¿Por qué era un secreto?- preguntó Remus.

Lily encogió los hombros. -¿Quién conoce a Sirius? Saben lo misterioso que le gusta ser, obsesionado y peligroso. –Lily se rió.

James entró al cuarto. –Hey,- los saludó felizmente. –Qué gusto que hayan venido,- les dijo recibiendo a ambos pero mirando a Hermione.

-Gracias por habernos invitado,- respondió Hermione. Compartieron una sonrisa privada. Lo había echado mucho de menos.

-¿Lily les dijo sobre la cita de Sirius?

-Nos acaba de decir,- dijo Remus. –No puedo creer que haya mantenido el secreto por tanto tiempo. Pensé que sólo eran amigos. Ni me daba cuenta que se veían mucho.

-No me dijo mucho,- dijo James. –Todo lo que me quiso decir es que la quería traer a la cena para así poderla conocer mejor. Cuando lo presioné sobre eso, admitió que las cosas entre ellos se estaban poniendo serias.

-Eso es bueno, verdad,- dijo Hermione quedamente.

-Claro que lo es,- dijo Lily. –Sirius necesita un poco de diversión. Todo lo que hace es entrenar y trabajar e ir a las misiones de la Orden. Está en una necesidad desesperada de un poco de tiempo para relajarse.

-¿Pero no le ha dicho lo que es?- preguntó Hermione.

-Noup,- dijo Lily. –Creo que puede ser un poco temprano para dejar caer toda la bomba de la magia en ella.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Hermione. -¿Cómo pueden esperar tener una buena relación si él le está ocultando quien él es?

-Éste es nuestro momento para irnos,- dijo Remus. –Una vez que las chicas empiecen a quejarse de nuestro comportamiento, es mejor estar en otra sala.

James se rió y él y Remus salieron del cuarto rápidamente.

Lily le pidió a Hermione que la ayudara en unas últimas cosas en la cocina. Movieron platos de la cocina al comedor. –Así que, ¿cómo es la vida de casados?- preguntó Hermione.

-Buena,- dijo Lily. –Diferente de cómo había pensado.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé,- dijo Lily pensativa. –Es mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero mucho más especial. Creo que te das cuenta de muchas cosas del otro que no te esperabas.

-Por ejemplo,- la invitó a seguir Hermione.

-No lo sé, sólo cosas,- dijo Lily, evadiendo un poco la pregunta. -¿Qué hay de ti y de Remus?- preguntó. -¿Han hablado del futuro?

Hermione encogió los hombros.

Lily abrió la boca para preguntar otra cosa cuando sonó un golpe en la puerta. –James,- llamó ella. -¿Puedes abrir?

-Claro,- dijo él de regreso.

-¿Lista para conocer a esta persona Laura?- preguntó Lily.

-Eso creo,- dijo Hermione con un suspiro. –Aunque no sé cómo ella pretende conocernos si no podemos ser tan honestos sobre quiénes somos.

-Compórtate, Hermione,- dijo Lily. –Por Sirius.

-Claro que lo haré,- dijo Hermione.

Recibieron a Sirius y a Laura y todos se fueron inmediatamente al comedor. Todos disfrutaron de una cena agradable y buena conversación. Laura estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para ser amigable y caer bien. Hermione pensó que se estaba esforzando demasiado, pero no podía negar que Sirius se veía feliz.

Al finalizar la cena Sirius y Hermione se pusieron de pie para lavar los platos y Laura también se puso de pie para ayudar.

-No, está bien,- dijo Lily a Laura inmediata, pero amablemente. –Eres un invitado.

-No, no me importa, en serio,- dijo Laura con rapidez, agarrando unos cuantos platos.

Lily las guió a la cocina. –No tengo nada de jabón,- le susurró a Hermione. –Siempre uso mi varita.

Hermione se rió.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Laura.

-Nada,- dijo Hermione rápidamente. –Es sólo que a Lily se le acabó el jabón. No es muy buena en esto de los quehaceres de la casa,- la molestó.

-Está bien,- dijo Laura. –Yo tampoco estoy segura de serlo. Siempre los puedes echar en la lavadora de trastes.

-No tengo,- dijo Lily. –No se preocupen, podemos dejarlos en el fregadero.

-Okey,- dijo Laura, depositando los platos ahí y regresando al comedor por más.

Tan pronto como se hubo ido Hermione se empezó a reír y Lily le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro, -¿no soy buena en los quehaceres de la casa, eh?

-Lo siento,- se rió Hermione. –Es sólo que ambas crecimos muggles y ahora no podemos ni lavar los platos sin nuestra varita.

Lily también se rió. –Lo sé. Ah, está bien, sólo tendré que esperar. Hazme un favor. Mantén a Laura fuera de la cocina en lo que hago un poco de té.

-Okey,- aceptó Hermione. Regresó al comedor e interceptó a Laura. –Realmente no tienes que ayudar a limpiar. Lily ya lo tiene.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo Laura con incertidumbre.

-Sí,- contestó Hermione. -¿Por qué no vamos con los chicos y actuamos como si ya hubiéramos acabado?

Laura se rió. –Okey.

Hermione y Laura entraron a la sala donde James, Remus y Sirius estaban a la mitad de una conversación. Pararon de hablar tan pronto como las vieron entrar.

Laura se sentó al lado de Sirius y Hermione al lado de Remus. -¿De qué estaban hablando los tres?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sólo trabajo,- dijo Sirius evasivamente.

Laura rodó los ojos. –Olvídate de preguntar por los detalles, Hermione,- dijo Laura. –Nunca había conocido a nadie tan cerrado respecto a su trabajo en toda mi vida. ¿Todos son así?- Laura les preguntó a Remus y a James.

-¿Como qué?- preguntó Lily, emergiendo de la cocina con café.

-Tan reservados acerca del trabajo,- dijo Laura.

-Bueno,- dijo Lily cuidadosamente. –No hablamos mucho de eso.

Hermione tosió para ocultar su risa. Todos se sentaron mirándose en silencio. No quedaban muchos temas de los que hablar. Ambas Hermione y Lily se morían por saber los detalles de la misión de los chicos, pero no lo podían discutir enfrente de Laura. Todos se aliviaron cuando sonó el timbre.

-Yo voy,- dijo Lily.

Se fue como por un minuto antes de llamar frenéticamente a James. Su voz era tan urgente que todos saltaron y corrieron hacia la puerta. Estaba a medio camino de ellos cuando vieron que traía bajo su hombro a un hombre que estaba doblado por la mitad, lo venía casi cargando.

-Es Dung,- dijo apenas respirando.

James avanzó más que los demás para aliviar a Lily del peso de Mundungus Fletcher.

-Vienen para acá,- resolló. –Todo era una trampa. Estarán aquí en cualquier minuto.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién viene?

-Ya Saben Quién,- dijo Dung. –No saben que están de regreso. Piensan que estará sola en la casa.

-Tranquilo, Dung,- dijo Sirius acercándose. -¿Qué pasa?

-Oí algo que dijeron unos compañeros míos hablando,- dijo. –Me dieron mala información antes. Era para sacarlos a ustedes de la casa.

-Dung fue su fuente,- exclamó Hermione. –Ni siquiera es un miembro de la Orden.

-No empieces, Hermione,- dijo Sirius. –Dung tiene muchas conexiones y útiles. Conoce gente.

-Claro,- se burló Hermione.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, Dung?- preguntó Remus.

-No estoy seguro.

-¿Dices que vienen por Lily?- preguntó James.

Dung asintió.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-No lo sé,- contestó Dung. –No me quedé ahí a averiguar. Creí que tenía que llegar aquí antes para alertar con el tiempo posible.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí,- dijo Hermione. –No somos competencia para ellos solos. Tenemos que avisar a la Orden.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Laura. -¿De qué están hablando? ¿Quién viene? ¿Debemos hablar a la policía?

Todos voltearon a ver a Laura. Ninguno de ellos se acordaba de que ella estaba ahí. Y ahora todos se daban cuenta de que tenían un problema más grande aún. No habría forma de sacar a Laura del Valle de Godric por aparición. Todos voltearon hacia Sirius simultáneamente, quien tenía una sonrisa en la cara. –Creo que todos deberían desaparecerse de aquí a algún lugar seguro. Yo pondré a Laura segura.

-No te podemos dejar solo,- dijo Hermione. Te matarán.

Laura dejó salir el aire que tenía guardado. –Sirius, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó casi al borde de la histeria. -¿Quién te va a matar?

Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó a Laura. –Stupefy.

Sirius la atrapó antes de que cayera al piso. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- le gritó a Hermione.

-Se estaba abanicando y no había tiempo para explicarle las cosas. Quizás si hubieras sido honesto con ella desde el principio…

-No tenemos tiempo para esto,- dijo James, cortando su argumento. –Lily, Hermione, ambas salgan de aquí a alertar a la Orden. Remus, Sirius, Dung y yo nos quedaremos aquí y los detendremos.

-No,- dijo Lily inmediatamente.

-Por favor hagan lo que digo,- rogó James. –Están tras de ti. No sé por qué y no me importa en este momento. Sólo te quiero mantener a salvo.

-No te dejaré.

-Tienes que cooperar,- dijo James.

-Tiene razón,- dijo Hermione. –Si Voldemort va a venir necesitamos ir por ayuda.- Tomó el brazo de Lily y le dirigió su mirada hacia Remus. –Estaremos de regreso,- prometió.

-Apúrense,- dijo con los labios Remus.

Hermione asintió e intentó aparecerse, pero no pasó nada. Miró con horror a Lily. –No me puedo aparecer,- dijo la última.

-Yo tampoco,- dijo Hermione. Voltearon hacia los chicos. –Están aquí.


	38. Valle de Godric

El aire alrededor del Valle de Godric estaba frío

38. Valle de Godric

El aire alrededor del Valle de Godric estaba frío. Había nieve en el suelo y excepto por el viento que susurraban las capas de figuras encapuchadas paradas con quietud en lo helado, el aire estaba tranquilo.

-Me estoy congelando,- le dijo Evan Rosier a su compañero mortífago, Kenneth Wilkes.

-Yo también, pero no tenemos otra opción más que soportarlo. El Señor Oscuro nos dijo que vigiláramos la casa, así que eso es lo que tenemos que hacer,- replicó Wilkes.

-Sigo teniendo frío,- se quejó Rosier.

-¿Que no hiciste un hechizo de calor a tu ropa?- preguntó exasperado su compañero.

No contestó, lo que le dijo a su compañero lo que necesitaba saber. Se quedaron en silencio soplando a sus manos y cambiando de postura sin cesar, esperando.

Como veinte minutos después, vieron cómo Mundungus Fletcher llegaba al Valle de Godric y Lily Potter lo hacía pasar al interior de la casa.

-Eso no puede ser bueno,- dijo Rosier.

-¿Deberíamos de contactar a los otros?- preguntó Wilkes.

-¿Cómo?- le espetó Rosier.

-Deben de saber,- dijo Wilkes. –Hemos perdido el elemento sorpresa.

-Siguen siendo sólo la chica y Fletcher. Siguen sin ser un rival para el Señor Oscuro.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Claro que la tengo. Te preocupas demasiado. La pequeña banda traidora de Dumbledore no son rivales para nosotros. El Señor Oscuro los tomará uno por uno. La esposa de Potter es la siguiente y luego se encargará del último Potter.

-¿Cuál es el problema con los Potter de cualquier manera? ¿Por qué está tan insistente en deshacerse de todos ellos?

Rosier se inclinó hacia Wilkes para estar más cerca y bajó la voz. –No muchos saben esto, pero el padre de Potter fue de los primeros magos a quien se le acercó el Señor Oscuro para que se le uniera en la noble labor.

-¿Potter?- replicó Wilkes con sorpresa. –Ha sido leal a Dumbledore desde que es un muchacho. ¿Por qué el Señor Oscuro pudo creer que lo podía convencer?

Rosier encogió los hombros. –Nosotros no somos nadie para cuestionar las decisiones del Señor Oscuro.

-¿Qué pasó cuando Potter se negó?

-Nada en ese momento, el Señor Oscuro no estaba en posición para encargarse de Potter de la manera merecida. Tenía que esperar su tiempo.

-Y ahora está determinado a acabar con el resto de la familia,- dijo Wilkes con una sonrisa cruel.

Rosier chasqueó la lengua. –El precio por rechazar la amistad del Señor Oscuro es reflejada en toda la familia.

Mientras hablaban entre ellos, vieron cómo se abría por segunda vez la puerta y dos hombres se asomaban. Observaron el área y luego se retiraron hacia el interior de la casa.

Wilkes y Rosier se quedaron parados en silencio impactados, sin creer lo que acababan de ver.

Rosier se giró hacia Wilkes y lo tomó por el cuello de su túnica con sus puños. –Creí que habías dicho que la chica estaría sola el fin de semana.

-Se supone que así era,- dijo ahogándose Wilkes. –No entiendo qué es lo que ellos hacen aquí.

-¿Crees que el señor oscuro va a estar satisfecho con esa respuesta?- siseó Rosier.

Wilkes empujó inútilmente a los puños que estaban alrededor de su cuello, inhalando en busca de aire. –Por favor,- dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo una voz baja detrás de ellos.

Rosier saltó y soltó a Wilkes, quien se cayó a la tierra como saco e intentando respirar bocanadas de aire. Rosier casi se cae en su reverencia ante Lord Voldemort. –Mi señor,- dijo.

-No pienso volver a repetir mi pregunta,- dijo Voldemort severamente.

-La chica Potter no está sola,- dijo Rosier rápidamente, esperando evadir su futuro disgusto. No salió victorioso. En unos segundos un dolor más agudo que el dolor lo consumió y cayó cerca de Wilkes retorciéndose y gritando.

Voldemort le levantó la maldición con rapidez, no porque estuviera sintiendo compasión alguna por su seguidor, sino porque sus gritos le molestaban. -¿Cómo es eso de que no está sola?

-Mi señor,- habló Wilkes, esperando que su rápida obediencia lo librara del castigo que Rosier había recibido unos segundos antes. –Fletcher debió de haberlos alertado. Llegó hace poco.

Voldemort se acercó, amenazando a los dos hombres. -¿Y cómo es que él sabe algo acerca de nuestros planes?

-No estoy seguro, Milord. Pero si recuerda, fue a través de él que fuimos capaces de deshacernos de Potter. Permitimos que oyera falsa información que sabíamos compartiría con Potter y con Dumbledore. De seguro no agarraron el cebo.- Wilkes se dobló preparado para recibir el Cruciatus sobre él. Nunca llegó.

-¿Cuántos hay dentro?- preguntó Voldemort con ferocidad.

-No lo sabemos,- tembló Wilkes.

-Tontos incompetentes,- escupió Voldemort, pero no les echó ninguna maldición. En vez de eso, se volteó hacia el Valle de Godric. Se paró frente a la puerta y con un movimiento de varita, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Están aquí,- dijo Hermione. –Han puesto escudos anti-apariciones.- Alrededor de ella solamente había caras severas. -¿Podemos usar el floo?

James negó con la cabeza. –Demasiado peligroso. Si han puesto escudos anti-apariciones, entonces también deben de estar monitoreando la red floo. Podríamos dirigirnos hacia una trampa.

-Estamos atrapados,- dijo Sirius.

-Quizás deberíamos arriesgarnos,- sugirió Remus.

-Esperen un segundo,- interrumpió James. –Tenemos algo de tiempo. Después de que mis padres murieron, Dumbledore y yo hablamos. Pusimos algunos hechizos protectores alrededor de la casa. No van a poder entrar como si fuera cualquier casa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos?- preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé.

-Bueno podrías pensar en algo aproximado,- dijo Hermione, sintiéndose en extremo molesta.

-No lo sé,- le contestó James enojado. –Quizás cinco minutos, quizás quince, quizás están frente a la puerta ahora mismo. ¿Debería de asomarme y ver?

-¡Alto!- gritó Lily. -¿Por qué estamos peleando? Vamos a tener que trabajar juntos si queremos salir de esto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sintiéndose regañados.

-Si Voldemort está ahí afuera, esos escudos no durarán por mucho,- continuó Lily. –Creo que vamos a tener que luchar por nuestra propia cuenta.

-Deberíamos de verificar si hay alguien realmente afuera. Probablemente todavía no han llegado,- sugirió Remus, aunque en su voz no había esperanza.

-Vale una mirada,- dijo James, aunque él tampoco tenía esperanzas. Se movió hacia la puerta de entrada, con Remus pisándole los talones, y la abrió. Él y Remus se asomaron y escanearon el área. –Ahí,- dijo James. –A la izquierda, ¿los ves?

-Sí,- le contestó Remus, tratando de no mover la boca. –Dos de ellos.

-Muy bien, entremos,- dijo James, cerrando con firmeza la puerta.

Sus amigos y esposa estaban detrás de él, esperando. –Hay dos ahí afuera,- dijo James desalentado.

-Que podamos ver,- interrumpió Remus. –Están confiados,- dijo con enojo. –Ni siquiera se molestan en ocultarse.

-Lo que dice Remus es cierto,- dijo James. –Bien podría haber hasta cuatro veces más que los que podemos ver. Estamos en un gran problema,- suspiró.

-Esperen un minuto,- dijo Hermione. –No se rindan. Sólo necesitamos un plan.

-Hermione tiene razón,- dijo Sirius. –Tenemos que trabajar juntos.

-Qué vamos a hacer,- habló Dung, desde el rincón del cuarto. Estaba parado al lado del sillón donde Laura, quien seguía inconsciente, estaba tendida.

-Vamos a tener que despertarla,- dijo Hermione con un suspiro. –No podemos preocuparnos por cargarla mientras nos movemos. Si tenemos que hacerlo, usaremos un hechizo para borrarle la memoria.

-No se lo va a tomar bien,- dijo Lily con pesar. –Va a estar muy asustada.

-No se preocupen, yo me encargaré de ella,- dijo Sirius. –Es mi responsabilidad.- Tomó su varita y la apuntó a ella. –Enervate.

Laura parpadeó por unos instantes, antes de que un pequeño grito saliera de su boca y se sentara.

-Laura,- comenzó Sirius. –Por favor no temas.

-Ustedes, aléjense de mí,- se quejó, el miedo estaba escrito en toda su cara y en su voz.

-No te vamos a lastimar,- dijo Sirius suavemente.

-Qué demonios son,- demandó audazmente. -¿Qué quieren de mí?

-Nada,- dijo Sirius. –Lo prometo, no te voy a lastimar. Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Todos estamos en peligro.

-¿Por qué debería de confiar en ti?- dijo Laura. Su miedo se transformó instantáneamente en enojo. Hermione no pudo ayudar en nada más que en admirar cómo estaba intentando controlar su impulso natural de abanicarse. Laura apuntó a Hermione. -¿Qué me hizo?- demandó saber.

-Te aturdió,- explicó Sirius, dando un paso adelante. Laura saltó del sillón y se alejó de Sirius, pero cuidando el no darle la espalda a nadie. –Era un hechizo.

-Estás loco,- lo acusó. –Me voy de aquí.- Intentó pasar a Sirius, pero él la agarró y no la dejó ir. –Suéltame,- gritó.

-Por favor cálmate,- le rogó Sirius. –No te vamos a lastimar.

-Laura, por favor escúchalo,- dijo Hermione avanzando. –No somos quienes crees que somos.

Laura continuó luchando, pero Sirius la tenía bien agarrada.

Hermione sacó su varita. –Mira Laura,- dijo. Hizo un hechizo muy simple y salieron burbujas de su varita. –Ésta es mi varita. Somos magos. Así es como fui capaz de aturdirte, pero nunca te lastimaríamos.

-Trucos de magia,- se rió Laura sin humor. –Y quieren que me crea eso.

-Son más que trucos,- dijo Hermione. Apuntó su varita al sillón. –Wingardium Leviosa,- dijo, y el sillón se elevó.

Laura dejó salir su aire, de repente quedándose quieta en los brazos de Sirius.

-Todos podemos hacer esto,- explicó Hermione. –Pero nunca lo usaríamos para lastimarte.

-Me noqueaste,- argumentó.

-Sí, lo sé,- aceptó Hermione. –Pero no tenía otra opción. Te estabas abanicando y hay hombres muy peligrosos allá afuera que nos quieren lastimar a todos. No tenemos tiempo de explicártelo todo. Sólo necesitamos que confíes en nosotros.

-¿Y si no lo hago?- preguntó Laura.

-Entonces puede que todos muramos,- dijo Hermione con firmeza. –Lo siento. Sé que estás asustada. Todos lo estamos. Pero por favor, deja tu miedo a un lado y confía en nosotros.- Laura todavía dudaba. –Sirius, déjala ir,- ordenó Hermione.

Sirius soltó inmediatamente a Laura y para el asombro de ella, no intentó escapar.

-Así que,- empezó nerviosa. -¿Me dicen que todos son magos?

-Magos y brujas,- corrigió Hermione.

-Correcto,- dijo Laura dudosa. –Y hay hombres afuera que intentan matarnos.

Hermione asintió, sin molestarse en azucarar la fea situación.

-No sé si les creo, pero si realmente hay hombres tratando de matarnos, entonces creo que no tengo otra opción más que confiar en ustedes.

-Puedes confiar en nosotros, Laura,- dijo Sirius poniendo su mano en el brazo de ella.

Ella se alejó de un tirón. –No me toques.

Sirius se vio dolido por su rechazo, pero sabía que se lo merecía. Ella estaba en peligro por su culpa. –Lo siento,- susurró.

Ella no contestó.

Satisfecha de que por lo menos seguiría órdenes, Hermione volvió su atención a sus amigos. –Tenemos que…- Nunca terminó su oración. En ese momento exacto, la puerta de la entrada se abrió como en una explosión, y su fuerza los tiró a todos al piso.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un hombre estaba parado solo, viendo el castillo imponente frente a él. Había esta observando ese único lugar con seguridad que quedaba para él aproximadamente por tres horas, incapaz de decidir qué hacer. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse al castillo, algo lo detenía.

-Maldita sea, Severus,- se dijo a sí mismo. –Deja de ser tan endemoniadamente indeciso, es esto o volver a Él.- Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se forzó a sí mismo a caminar al castillo, directo a las oficinas del director. Ésta era su única oportunidad. Estaba muy vigilado como para intentarlo de nuevo.

El destino estaba del lado de Severus Snape esa noche. El director sí estaba en su oficina. Dumbledore alzó la vista mientras Snape entraba en su despacho, pero no hizo ningún movimiento por agarrar su varita. Snape bajó su capucha. –Director,- dijo débilmente. –Necesito de su ayuda.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione tosió mientras la nube de polvo se fijaba alrededor de ella. Escaneó el área alrededor de sus amigos. Sus ojos aterrizaron en un hombre con capas negras parado a menos de cinco metros de ella. Alzó su cabeza para ver la figura imponente de Lord Voldemort, parado audazmente en medio del salón.

-Bien bien bien,- dijo, su voz sonando casi encantada. –Vine a tratar con la señora Potter y me tropiezo con un premio mayor. No hubiera castigado a mis sirvientes tan severamente de haber sabido lo que me esperaba.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada a Voldemort con todo el odio que pudiera tener. –Deja a Lily en paz,- dijo.

-Hecho,- dijo Voldemort con facilidad. –Te llevaré a ti en su lugar.- Dio un paso hacia Hermione, alzando su varita.

-Expelliarmus,- dijeron varias voces a la vez.

-Protego,- gritó Voldemort, volteándose.

Hubo un grito y después mucho movimiento. Hermione sintió que la levantaban y se la llevaban mientras hechizos y maldiciones eran gritadas de aquí para allá. Pudo oír vidrios quebrándose y más gritos.

Volteó hacia la persona que la estaba arrastrando y se dio cuenta de que era Remus. La empujó al cuarto de al lado y se paró en la esquina de la pared, apuntando y lanzando maldiciones a la sala de estar. Hermione apretó con fuerza su varita y se unió a Remus en la orilla de la pared. Se esforzó por ver y analizar la escena.

Sirius, James y Lily estaban atrapados en la orilla de la sala, usando los muebles como escudos a las maldiciones de Voldemort. Dung había tenido la delicadeza de sacar a Laura de la sala y llevarla al cuarto a donde se habían escapado Hermione y Remus. Laura estaba pálida y temblando con sus manos sobre sus orejas y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Dung estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para mantenerla calmada, mientras que lanzaba hechizos a Voldemort para desviarle su atención de sus amigos atrapados. Hermione y Remus lanzaban hechizo tras hechizo pero nada parecía darle. La mayoría de los hechizos le rebotaban sin hacerle daño, pero el esfuerzo de mantener a los tres a raya lo estaba previniendo de enfocarse en Sirius, James y Lily.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí,- le dijo Remus a Hermione. –Darles una oportunidad para escapar.

Hermione asintió, no se molestó en hablar y paró su interminable avalancha de hechizos. Luego hizo algo que nadie esperaba. Volvió corriendo a la sala, enfrentándose a Voldemort sola. Remus intentó agarrarla antes de que llegara a la sala, pero fue muy rápida y su acción demasiado inesperada.

-Chica valiente,- dijo Voldemort apreciativamente. Remus y Dung se vieron en la necesidad de dejar de lanzar maldiciones para no darle a Hermione.

-Me quieres, entonces ven y atrápame,- dijo Hermione, intentando mostrar más valentía de la que sentía.

Voldemort rompió en una risa fría y cruel que sólo sirvió para enojar más a Hermione. Ella alzó su varita. –Conjuntivitis,- gritó y luego se agachó, esperando un hechizo de regreso, pero no vino ninguno. Cuando volvió su mirada a Voldemort, se sorprendió al verlo agarrándose la cara.

-Corran,- les gritó a Lily, a Sirius, y a James, pero no necesitaban que se los dijeran. Ya estaban levantados y saliendo de la sala. Hermione los siguió. Estaba a punto de llegar a salvo del otro lado cuando sintió que un hechizo le daba en la espalda y caía al suelo. Rodó sobre su espalda con rapidez y apuntó con su varita, pero la desarmaron rápidamente. Se dio cuenta con un sentimiento que la hundía, lo vulnerable que estaba. Sus amigos la habían visto caer y habían regresado inmediatamente para ayudarla, pero Voldemort había puesto una barrera invisible entre ellos para que no pudieran pasar con ella.

-Hermione,- llamó Remus desesperadamente.

Hermione miró a Voldemort, quien avanzaba hacia ella, viéndose muy enojado. Alzó su varita. –Crucio,- gritó. Hermione sintió el dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo y supo que se estaba muriendo. Dolor como éste simplemente no podía durar.

Cuando Voldemort levantó finalmente el hechizo, ella sólo pudo pegar sus rodillas a su pecho y temblar en posición fetal. No hablaría ni se movería ni haría nada que provocara que Voldemort usara ese hechizo de nuevo.

-¿Sabes el precio del desafío, niña?

Hermione se quejó, aún incapaz de hablar.

-Habla,- ordenó Voldemort. –O te lo demostraré otra vez.

-S… S… Sí,- tartamudeó Hermione.

-¡Déjala sola, bastardo!- gritó Remus detrás de la barrera invisible. -¡O te mataré yo mismo!

-¿Te gustaría que demostrara el total de mi poder en tu hombre lobo?

-No,- dijo Hermione inmediatamente. –No lo toques.- Voldemort alzó su varita y ella se encogió y cerró los ojos.

-Entonces me dirás todo lo que quiera saber,- le ordenó. –O no mostraré compasión alguna ante ellos.

Hermione alzó la cabeza para mirar a sus amigos inútilmente. –Lo siento,- susurró.

-Hermione, no le digas nada,- dijo Lily. –Me querías,- dijo dirigiéndose a Voldemort. –Iré contigo voluntariamente si la dejas ir.

Voldemort se rió. –Eres ahora el premio con menos valor, mi querida señora Potter.- Se acercó a Hermione y la puso de pie. –Ahora vendrá conmigo, señorita Granger.

-¡Hermione!- la llamaron sus amigos frenéticamente mientras Voldemort la arrastraba fuera de la casa.

Hermione volteó para atrás y sus ojos chocaron con los de Remus. –Te amo,- movió la boca sin emitir ruido alguno, antes de que Voldemort la sacara completamente de la casa.


	39. Secuestro

Voldemort llevó a Hermione hacia fuera de la casa, donde sus siervos lo esperaban

39. Secuestro

Voldemort llevó a Hermione hacia fuera de la casa, donde sus siervos lo esperaban. –Agárrenla,- les ordenó.

Wilkes y Rosier tomaron rápido a Hermione, apretujándola agresivamente entre ellos. Voldemort jugó con la varita de ella, antes de metérsela a la bolsa. –Una más para mi colección,- dijo con una sonrisa. –Vámonos.

Ella sabía que debía de guardar sus energías y no pelear contra ellos, pero no podía irse tan callada. -¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó Hermione con descaro.

Nadie le contestó. Sólo la seguían jalando mientras avanzaban. Hermione inclinó su cabeza hacia una de las manos que la sostenía y mordió, con toda su fuerza. Wilkes o Rosier, no pudo determinar cuál, gritó con dolor y la soltó. Usó el brazo que tenía libre para luchar contra el otro.

-Suficiente,- dijo Voldemort alzando la voz mientras Hermione peleaba contra uno de sus mortífagos. Alzó su varita y aturdió a Hermione y a Wilkes. Rosier, quien había sido el que recibió la mordida, se enderezó y se acercó a su camarada caído y su prisionera.

-Cárguenla,- ordenó Voldemort. –No quiero más retrasos.

Rosier revivió a Wilkes y luego recogió a Hermione, cargándola con facilidad en sus brazos. Los dos mortífagos intercambiaron una mirada irritada, antes de seguir silenciosamente a su señor lejos del Valle de Godric.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dentro de la casa, Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Dung y Laura seguían atrapados detrás de la barrera invisible que había levantado Voldemort a su alrededor. Estaban intentando hechizo tras hechizo con desesperación contra el escudo, pero nada servía.

-Vamos,- gritó Remus frustrado. –Ahorita la podría tener a mitad del camino ya fuera del país para este momento.

-Cálmate, Remus,- dijo James. –Entrar en pánico no le va a ayudar en nada a Hermione.

-Es fácil para ti decir eso,- lo cortó Remus. –Tienes a tu esposa justo a tu lado.

James no le pudo contestar. Sabía que se estaría sintiendo exactamente igual si los roles estuvieran invertidos.

-Oh, ¿por qué hizo eso?- gimió Remus. –A veces es tan impulsiva.

-No es impulsiva, sólo es valiente. Estaba intentando salvarnos,- dijo Lily, poniendo un brazo cariñoso alrededor de Remus. –Simplemente es su manera de ser. Haría lo que sea para proteger a la gente que quiere. Pero no te preocupes. La vamos a traer de regreso.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó él. –Estamos atrapados. He usado cada hechizo que me sé y nada.

-¿Qué tipo de escudo es éste?- preguntó Sirius. –Nunca había visto algo parecido en el entrenamiento de Auror.

-Yo tampoco,- acordó James. –La mayoría desaparecen después de un rato. Voldemort debió de haber encontrado una manera de sostenerlo aún después de haberse ido.

-Tiene que haber una manera de rodearlo,- dijo Remus.

-La hay,- le aseguró Sirius. –Sólo tenemos que encontrarla.

-¿Por qué no le avientan algo y ya?- habló una vocecilla desde el piso. Todos dejaron de hablar y la voltearon a ver. Laura estaba sentada con sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y parecía que estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para no romperse.

-Huh,- dijo Dung.

-Ustedes saben, como una ventana,- dijo con más timidez. –Podrían intentar romper lo que sea eso con algún sillón o no sé.

-No funciona exactamente de esa manera,- dijo Remus, sin intentar ocultar su molestia.

-Esperen un segundo. Podría tener algo de razón,- interrumpió Sirius.

-Vamos, Sirius. Abre los ojos. Es una muggle. ¿Qué sabe ella de esto?- dijo Remus, su voz llena de enojo y frustración.

-Hey,- gritó Laura, parándose. –No sé qué sea lo que me llamaste, pero estoy segura de que no fue un cumplido. Y déjame recordarte que yo no elegí estar en medio de todo esto. Pero me parece que todo su movimiento de palitos no está sirviendo y cada segundo que desperdician es un segundo que Hermione no tiene.- Despúes de esto, Laura empujó a Remus para pasar por una lámpara que estaba detrás de él y la aventó a la barrera invisible.

Todos se movieron cuando la lámpara les pasaba al lado y veían como se rompía contra la barrera.

-Ves,- acusó Remus. –Nada. Ahora siéntate, quédate callada y déjanos manejar esto.

-Espera, Remus,- dijo James. –Creo que hizo algo. Cuando la lámpara le pegó al escudo, parpadeó. ¿No viste?

-Aquí,- dijo Sirius moviendo la mesa en la que había estado la lámpara. –Intentemos esto.

James se movió para ayudarle a Sirius. –Háganse para atrás,- ordenó.

Entre él y Sirius tomaron la mesa de las esquinas y con toda su fuerza la aventaron al escudo. La tabla se rompió, como la lámpara, pero no antes de que el escudo volviera a parpadear y pareciera que se desvanecía. Remus corrió hacia delante y pasó la mano. Cuando alcanzó el lugar en el que se suponía que estaba el escudo y no palpó nada, no se molestó en pararse, salió corriendo de la casa, con Sirus, James y Lily sobre sus talones.

Cuando llegó al jardín delantero, el vacío cayó sobre él. –Hermione,- gritó.

James, Sirius y Lily se fueron detrás de él. James puso su mano en el hombro de Remus. –Se fueron, Remus. Tenemos que alertar a la Orden ahora.

Remus se sacudió la mano de James y siguió caminando en el jardín. –Hermione,- gritó roncamente. –Dinos dónde estás, cariño.

-Remus,- dijo Lily con voz tranquilizadora. –Tenemos que ir por ayuda. Sé que estás alterado, pero no podemos desesperarnos ahora. Hermione no puede tomarse ese lujo.

El tono de voz de Lily pareció tener un efecto de calma en Remus. Asintió una vez, antes de dejar que Lily lo condujera de regreso a la casa. –James, tienes que avisar a la Orden,- ordenó Lily. –Trae a todos tan rápido como puedas. Sirius, Remus y yo te vamos a esperar.

-Si me alejo lo suficiente quizás me pueda aparecer,- dijo. –Estaré de regreso tan pronto como me sea posible.- James se fue corriendo de la casa, mientras que Lily urgía a Sirius y a Remus a entrar a la casa.

Forzó a Remus a sentarse y se sentó a su lado, hablándole en voz baja intentando mantenerlo calmado, pero lo más importante era mantenerlo en la casa. Temía que fuera a buscar a Hermione por su cuenta.

Sirius sabía que Remus estaba mejor en las manos capaces de Lily, así que fue a revisar cómo estaba Laura. Estaba parada al lado de Dung llenándolo de preguntas. Dung miraba alrededor como si estuviera buscando una manera de escapar.

-Así que ¿exactamente cuántos son ustedes, chicos? ¿Se conocen todos? ¿Es una especie de club? ¿Y quién era ese hombre?- Laura le hacía preguntas a Dung una detrás de la otra.

-Laura,- interrumpió Sirius. Tan pronto como Dung lo vio, se movió lejos de Laura.

Ella se dio la vuelta, sorprendida de verlo. –Creí que había ido a traer a Hermione de vuelta.

-No es tan simple,- dijo Sirius quedamente.

-¿Le hablaron a la policía?

-Umm, no.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no?! La secuestraron,- dijo Laura con enojo.

-Como dije, no es tan simple. No podemos involucrar muggles.

-Muggles, ¿qué significa eso? Remus me llamó así. ¿Es una especie de insulto?

-No,- dijo Sirius rápidamente, -claro que no. Sólo significa gente no mágica.

-¿No mágica? ¿Quieres decir normal?- dijo de mala manera.

Sirius apretó la mandíbula. –Nosotros somos normales. Sólo somos… diferentes también.

-Por no decir la minoría,- le regresó Laura, cruzando los brazos. -¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así de grande?- Se rió amargamente. –No creo ni siquiera saber qué es todo esto completamente.

-Hay leyes,- explicó Sirius. –No podemos correr y decirle a los muggles que existimos.

-¿Así que es un tipo de sociedad secreta?- preguntó Laura.

-No, no exactamente. Tienes que entender. Sólo estamos intentando protegerlos.

-Protegernos,- se rió Laura. –Sí, hicieron un gran trabajo protegiéndome hoy.

-Laura, lo siento,- dijo Sirius con dolor en su voz. –No sabía que esto iba a pasar hoy. Créeme, nunca sería mi intención que te lastimaran.

Sirius se veía tan alterado que Laura inmediatamente se sintió horrible por haber sido tan dura. –Lo siento,- dijo quedamente. –Es que no sé qué pensar. Estaba tan asustada y me sentía tan inútil. No creo haber estado más asustada jamás en mi vida. Todavía lo puedo sentir.

Sirius miró sus pies. –Puedo arreglar eso, si quieres.

-No entiendo,- dijo Laura lentamente.

-Puedo hacer que olvides todo lo que sucedió esta noche.- Hizo una pausa. –Hasta podría hacer que olvidaras que me conociste.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sólo es un hechizo. No te va a lastimar,- dijo alzando la varita.

-¡No!,- gritó, alejándose de él. -¡Para!- puso sus manos delante de ella como para protegerse de un depredador.

Sirius bajó con rapidez su varita. –Te prometo que todo va a estar bien. Lo hacemos todo el tiempo.

-¿Le borran sus memorias a la gente?- dijo con una voz horrorizada. –Eso es horrible.

-Es por su propia protección,- intentó explicar. –Lo dijiste tú misma, estabas muy asustada.

-No quiero que uses esa cosa en mí,- dijo con firmeza. –Guárdala.

Sirius guardó la varita. Suspiró.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella sinceramente.

-Sólo estoy intentando hacer lo correcto. Desearía…- no podía continuar. No podía tener esa conversación en ese momento con Laura. No tenía la energía para concentrarse. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era Hermione.

-Hermione parece el tipo de persona que puede con todo,- dijo Laura quedamente, leyendo sus pensamientos.

Sirius sintió un nudo crecer en su garganta. Asintió una vez, antes de voltear la cara hacia otro lado. –Te llevaré a casa.

-No,- protestó ella. –Quiero ayudar.

-No puedes,- dijo él con simpleza. –Si te quedas aquí lo único que harás será estorbar.

Laura frunció el ceño, sintiendo el aguijón del comentario, pero dejó que él la tomara del brazo y la guiara adonde estaban Remus y Lily sentados. –Voy a llevar a Laura a su casa antes de que los otros lleguen,- anunció.

Lily miró hacia arriba. –Okey,- dijo lentamente. –Pero ven después.

Sirius asintió y empujó amablemente a Laura hacia la puerta.

-Sirius,- lo llamó Lily. Ambos voltearon. –Regresa después,- dijo con firmeza.

-Sí,- dijo quedamente y él y Laura desaparecieron por la puerta.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione rodó y sintió cómo el dolor le atravesaba el cuerpo. Todos sus músculos parecían haberse contraído y sus huesos tronaban cada vez que se estiraba. Se sentó lentamente y observó su alrededor. Estaba en una especie de jaula de metal en un cuarto vacío con piso de concreto y paredes grises. No había señales de nadie más, pero apostaba que los mortífagos y Voldemort no estaban lejos.

Se obligó a pararse, aunque se sentía insegura en sus pies, y caminó a la orilla de la jaula de metal. Puso sus manos en las barras y empujó, pero no pasó nada. No había esperado que pasara algo de cualquier modo.

Se movió alrededor de la jaula probando cada una de las barras en busca de alguna debilidad. Estaba terminando su trabajo cuando la puerta se abrió. Saltó hacia atrás y se puso en el rincón de la jaula.

Definitivamente, estaba sorprendida por quién entró por la puerta. –Peter,- dijo soltando el aire.

-No lo creía,- se burló Peter. –Lo tenía que ver con mis propios ojos.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Era obvio que Peter estaba más confiado. Estaba segura que no sonaría de esa manera si unas barras de metales no los estuvieran separando.

-Así que aquí es donde te has estado escondiendo,- le contestó casualmente. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego pero si por ella era no iba a actuar como la indefensa.

-¿Dónde esperabas que estuviera?- preguntó Peter. –Soy un hombre marcado.

-Lo único que significa ese dibujo es que apoyas al hombre más odiado del mundo mágico.

-El más temido,- le corrigió él.

Hermione se burló, -si tú lo dices.

Peter la miró con malicia. –Vamos a ver cuánto te dura tu actitud cuando empecemos a trabajar contigo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Peter?- le preguntó con la mandíbula apretada. Obviamente había venido a regodearse y solamente estaba esperando a que terminara para poder seguir con sus planes de escape.

Peter hizo una pausa. No quería nada realmente. Su único propósito de ir a ese cuarto había sido marcar sus nuevas posiciones y burlarse de ella. Peter amaba la debilidad en otros, especialmente cuando él era el que tenía el poder.

-Wormtail,- gritó una voz. Peter saltó e inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta.

-Apúrate,- se burló Hermione. –Tu señor te llama.

Peter le lanzó una mirada de odio antes de dejar el cuarto con rapidez y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Con un suspiro, Hermione regresó a su tarea anterior. Una hora después, estaba caminando en círculos por el espacio reducido. Tres horas después, se empezó a sentir claustrofóbica. Siete horas después, estaba sentada en el suelo con los brazos rodeándole las rodillas y su cabeza enterrada en ellas, forzándose a respirar hondo. Nunca se había imaginado a sí misma como claustrofóbica, pero mientras las horas pasaban se demostraba que era más de lo que podía aguantar.

Lo peor de todo era esperar. Ningún alma había venido a revisarla desde que Peter se había ido. No se habían molestado en darle agua o comida, pero desde un principio sabía que no contaba con su hospitalidad. Casi deseaba que se apuraran e hicieran lo que tenían que hacer con ella para que todo acabara.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida hasta que fue despertada agresivamente. Se sintió desorientada y abanicada cuando dos hombres la arrastraron por el suelo y la sacaron del cuarto. Casi se cayó cuando intentó caminar con sus piernas. A los mortífagos no parecía importarles si caminaba o tenían que llevarla ellos.

Parpadeó para quitarse el sueño de los ojos y empezó a observar los alrededores. Quién sabe si la próxima vez iba a tener la oportunidad de observarlos. Aunque no importaba. La iban llevando de un salón a otro, todos exactamente iguales al pasado, antes de llevarla a un cuarto vacío y tirarla al suelo sin ceremonias.

-La hemos traído, Mi Lord,- dijo uno de los mortífagos solemnemente antes de salir casi corriendo seguido por su compañero.

Hermione se enderezó y se paró lo más rápido posible. Estaba enfrentando a Lord Voldemort. Esperó a que hablara, sin intentar hacer esto más fácil para él.

No habló por varios minutos. Sólo la observaba. Pudo haber estado nerviosa si hubiera estado un poco más chica y si hubiera visto menos en su vida, pero sabía de demasiadas personas que habían estado paradas donde ella estaba en ese momento y vivían para contar la historia en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro. Ese pensamiento le dio el poco más de coraje que necesitaba para devolverle la mirada a Voldemort.

-Puedo ver ahora,- empezó él. –Que la espía de Dumbledore no es más que una niña débil.

Hermione no contestó.

-Necia a morir,- remarcó mientras la continuaba observando. Hermione no pudo entender lo que estaba haciendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Un pensamiento perdido corrió por su mente, la imagen de la puerta del séptimo piso que llevaba al Portal.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, logrando quitar el pensamiento de su cabeza, pero sabía lo que Voldemort estaba haciendo. Estaba usando Legeremancia contra ella. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en lo que había sido quinto año. Había aprendido todo lo que había podido sobre Oclumencia cuando Harry había sido obligado a practicar con Snape. Sabía la teoría, pero nunca había sido capaz de practicarla y no tenía una varita.

Podía sentir cómo sus pensamientos se revolvían en su memoria, viéndose y escondiéndose como si los estuvieran revolviendo con una cuchara. Él estaba buscando, buscando por su identidad y sus secretos. Tenía que alejarlo de la verdad a toda costa.

-¿Qué, no Veritaserum?- preguntó ella, intentando mantener sus pensamientos en el presente.

-Innecesarios,- le contestó Voldemort.

-Pero ciertamente más práctico,- dijo, respirando hondo.

-Hablar no te va a prevenir de que yo obtenga lo que quiero,- dijo él. –Lo sabré todo.

Hermione no respondió. Concentrarse estaba consumiendo toda su energía. Después para su horror, la imagen que menos quería empezó a aclararse. La imagen de Harry se hacía cada vez más clara en su mente mientras Voldemort la jalaba de ella.

Sentía como si se fuera e enfermar y luego estaba en sus manos y rodillas, incapaz de sostener el asalto por más tiempo. Intentó cambiar de pensamiento, pero no podía, ya había entrado demasiado. Después, Hermione estaba en su espalda y sintió como si se estuviera cayendo a un abismo muy grande.

Cuando se despertó, se encontró a ella misma de regreso en los terrenos de Hogwarts, debajo del árbol que estaba por el lago. Se sintió desorientada y confundida. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Después notó la falta de ruido que normalmente asociaba con Hogwarts. En este tiempo del año, normalmente podías oír a los estudiantes por todos lados, pero no se oía nada, ni siquiera los sonidos que hacían las criaturas de la clase de Cuidado… era raro. También se sentía extrañamente caliente para ser Enero. Debía de estarse congelando con la ropa que traía puesta, pero no estaba pasando eso.

Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Había estado ahí una vez antes. Se dio la vuelta, buscando, y no se decepcionó. Cerca del lago estaban dos chicos, uno con una mata de pelo rojo y el otro con una de negro azabache. Corrió y cuando los alcanzó tiró sus brazos alrededor de ambos Ron y Harry, abrazándolos con fuerza.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En dos horas presento mi examen de metodología, pero creo que ya se los debía, no sé cómo pedirles perdón, pero ahí se los dejo.

caro :D


	40. Juntos de nuevo

40. Juntos de nuevo

Hermione abrazó a Ron y a Harry con fuerza, no quería que se fueran. Tenía miedo de que se le fueran a resbalar e irse si los soltaba. Cuando finalmente los dejó ir, ambos le estaban sonriendo. El simple hecho de ver eso hizo que lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

-Tienes que oír rápido, Hermione,- dijo Harry. –No tenemos mucho tiempo. Tienes que hacer que Voldemort no sepa la verdad pase lo que pase.

-Estoy intentándolo,- dijo Hermione. –No sé qué hacer.

-Estamos aquí para ayudarte,- dijo Ron. –No te preocupes.

-¿Qué hago?- los cuestionó Hermione.

-Le vas a decir lo que quiere oír,- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué?- gritó Hermione. -¿Te has vuelto loco? No puede saber de ustedes o del viaje en el tiempo. Arruinaría todo. Deben de saber eso.

-No le vas a decir nada de eso,- la interrumpió Ron, -le vas a decir lo que quiere oír.

-Y lo que quiere oír es que eres una espía,- terminó Harry.

-Sabrá que le estoy mintiendo,- dijo Hermione.

Harry asintió. –Lo sé, pero sólo tienes que hacer que no sepa la verdad lo suficiente APRA que la ayuda llegue.

-¿Y qué si nadie viene?- preguntó Hermione.

-Van a venir,- le aseguró Harry. –Remus va a venir por ti.

Nuevas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Hermione y se las quitó con rapidez. –Lo amo tanto,- susurró.

-Lo sabemos,- contestó Ron.

-Queremos casarnos,- les dijo insegura. Ni Ron ni Harry contestaron así que prosiguió. –Quiero tener una familia con él.- De nuevo ninguno de los dos respondió. -¿Entienden lo que les quiero decir?- preguntó.

-¿Estás buscando nuestra aprobación para quedarte con él en este tiempo?- preguntó Harry quedamente.

Ella asintió.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?- preguntó Ron.

-Eso creo,- dijo Hermione. –Pero no sé cómo los voy a dejar ir a ambos. El pensar que nunca los voy a volver a ver, nunca les voy a volver a hablar, me da miedo sólo imaginármelo. Nunca supe lo mucho que los necesitaba hasta que ya no los tuve.

-Siempre vamos a estar contigo, Hermione,- la aseguró Ron.

Ella empezó a llorar con más fuerza y ambos se le acercaron, abrazándola uno de cada lado.

-No te preocupes,- dijo Harry. –Mi papá y mi padrino cuidarán de ti como lo hacíamos nosotros.

Hermione sonrió, todavía con lágrimas. –Y yo los cuidaré a ellos.- Ella volteó su cabeza hacia Harry de manera que ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos y entendimiento pasó por los ojos de ambos.

-Gracias,- articuló Harry con los labios y después para el horror de ella, su cara se empezó a desvanecer.

-Esperen,- dijo ella. –No se vayan, no todavía.- Podía sentir cómo volvía a la realidad. –Harry, Ron,- los llamó, pero su voz se oía muy lejana. Su vista se hizo borrosa y después se sumergió en la negrura silenciosa de nuevo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione se despertó en su celda, sintiéndose magullada. Abrió sus ojos, pero no tenía la energía para moverse, así que nada más se quedó tendida en el suelo y observó el techo. Se preguntaba por qué Voldemort la había mandado de vuelta a la celda. No creía que hubiera obtenido mucha información de ella pero no podía estar segura.

Hermione deseó saber cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Era terriblemente desconcertante perder la noción del tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía si era de mañana o de noche o cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que los mortífagos la habían capturado.

Oyó un ruido a su izquierda y volteó la cabeza, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse. Un mortífago vino a traerla una bandeja de comida. Éste abrió la puerta de la celda y dejó la comida en el suelo. Hermione tuvo que pensar rápido cuando se dio cuenta de qué mortífago era. Se sentó con rapidez.

-Espera,- llamó al mortífago antes de que éste se fuera.

Severus Snape se volvió hacia ella, pero no dijo nada.

-Snape,- dijo ella en voz muy baja.

Él entrecerró sus ojos. -¿Sí?- contestó fríamente.

Hermione encontró su mirada, rogando con los ojos.

-¿Querías algo, Granger?- preguntó él.

Hermione supo que era ahora o nunca. Se paró velozmente y fue a la orilla de la celda de metal. -¿Me ayudarías?- La expresión de Snape no cambió. Hermione se preguntaba si siquiera la habría escuchado. –Por favor,- rogó quedamente. –Sé que está en ti. No eres uno de ellos. Sé que no lo eres.

-No sabes nada,- dijo él, antes de darle la espalda y retirarse.

-Snape,- lo llamó Hermione. –Severus, por favor.- Hermione apretó la mandíbula con frustración. Estaba contenta de que Ron y Harry no estuvieran ahí para verla rogándole a Snape. Si estaba en ésas, también estaba agradecida de que no estuvieran ni James, ni Sirius, ni Remus. Pensar en todos sólo la estaba haciendo querer llorar y llorar no la iba a ayudar en nada. Necesitaba su mente concentrada en ese instante.

Hermione tomó la bandeja de alimentos que le había dejado Snape y comió lo que contenía con rapidez. Después se sentó y respiró hondo. Voldemort volvería por ella eventualmente. De eso, estaba segura y cuando lo hiciera, ella estaría preparada.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La casa de James estaba llena de actividad. Los miembros de la Orden entraban y salían constantemente. James y Lily estaban haciendo todo lo que podían para explicarle a Moody qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente.

-¿Así que él se la llevó?- preguntó Moody.

Lily asintió.

-Pero no venía por ella,- interpuso James. –Dijo que venía por Lily.

Moody asintió. –No me sorprende. Voldemort parece tener una obsesión con ustedes los Potter.

James apretó la mano de su esposa. –Hazme un favor e intenta no sonar tan casual cuando dices eso,- dijo él con enojo.

-James,- dijo Lily quedamente. –No está siendo casual. Es la verdad. No podemos escondernos de la verdad.

-Tienes una esposa inteligente,- comentó Moody. –Pero nos estamos saliendo del tema. Tenemos que concentrarnos en encontrar a Hermione ahora.

-Sólo dinos qué es lo que tenemos que hacer,- dijo Lily.

-Quiero que se queden aquí y no dejen la casa,- dijo Moody cortante. –Lo último que necesitamos es preocuparnos de ustedes.

-Espera un minuto,- lo interrumpió James. –Soy un auror. Mi trabajo es allá fuera. Ahora, entiendo que Lily tenga que quedarse…

-Hey,- lo interrumpió Lily.

-Pero yo no puedo hacer eso,- continuó James, ignorándola. –Es mi trabajo y lo voy a hacer.

-James, no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras Hermione está secuestrada. Quiero ayudar,- dijo Lily.

-Definitivamente no,- dijo James con firmeza. –Ya oíste a Moody.

-Suficiente, ambos,- dijo Moody con enojo. –Ninguno de los dos va a ir.- James abrió la boca para protestar. –No más argumentos, Potter,- dijo Moody. –Les estoy ordenando que se queden fuera de esto. No necesito preocuparme de dos personas más ahora.

James estaba que echaba humo, pero no dijo nada.

-Ahora, ¿dónde está Black?- preguntó Moody.

-Fue a casa a dejar a Laura,- dijo Lily quedamente.

-¿La muggle?- preguntó Moody.

Lily asintió.

-Voy a tener que enviar a alguien a que se encargue de eso,- dijo Moody exasperado. –Black se debió de haber encargado de eso él mismo.

-No creo que ella quiera que le modifiquen su memoria,- dijo Lily.

-¿Y desde cuándo dejamos que los muggles elijan eso?- preguntó él.

-Sirius y Laura están como involucrados,- dijo James.

-Eso puede ser,- dijo Moody. –Pero el Ministerio ha sido muy claro en cuanto a eso. Ningún muggle debe de saber acerca de la existencia de Voldemort o de los mortífagos, no excepciones.

James y Lily no dijeron nada.

-¿Dónde está Lupin?- preguntó Moody, continuando con rapidez.

-Está ahí,- dijo Lily, volteándose e indicando detrás de ella. –Oh no,- dijo entrecortadamente.

James y Moody voltearon a donde Lily estaba apuntando, pero Remus no estaba ahí.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No había sido difícil para Remus escaparse. Una vez que los miembros de la Orden habían empezado a llegar al Valle de Godric, sólo había tenido que esperar pacientemente a que la atención de todos se dispersara de él y salirse por la puerta delantera.

Pocas horas después, estaba sentado en la Cabeza de Puerco con un vaso de whisky de fuego. Cada cierto tiempo levantaba el vaso de whisky y se lo llevaba a los labios y tomaba un sorbo muy pequeño para dar la impresión de que se estaba relajando, cuando en realidad estaba escuchando.

La taberna Cabeza de Puerco siempre había sido conocida por su clientela oscura. Remus no tenía idea de a dónde había llevado a Hermione. Su única esperanza era encontrar a un mortífago. Esperaba que unos pequeños tragos aflojaran la lengua de alguien y después se abalanzaría sobre sus verdades. Si solamente pudiera encontrar a un mortífago solitario, sabía que sería capaz de sacarle toda la información que tuviera.

Remus había estado sentado en la mesa del rincón cerca de una hora y no estaba ni tantito más cerca de su meta de lo que había estado al entrar al bar. El dueño del bar le echaba frecuentes miradas curiosas. Claramente sentía que un hombre que sólo pide un vaso de whisky y después de una hora se ha bebido la mitad trae algo entre manos.

Remus se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba perdiendo su tiempo y se paró abatido. No sabía qué hacer ahora. Hermione estaba ahí afuera, en las manos del enemigo y él no podía ayudarla. Sintió bilis crecer en su garganta y deseó no haberse tomado ese medio vaso de whisky.

Dejó unos sickles en la mesa y se fue cansinamente. Caminó con determinación por Hogsmeade, negándose a darse por vencido. La Cabeza de Puerco no era el único lugar al que iban personajes oscuros. Todavía podía caminar por el callejón Knocturn y muchos otros lugares a los que iban los magos oscuros.

Iba a la mitad del camino entre la Cabeza de Puerco y Honeydukes cuando oyó movimiento detrás de él. Durante el día, ese ruido quizás no le hubiera molestado, pero ya era pasada la medianoche y las calles de Hogsmeade estaban virtualmente desiertas. Se volteó lentamente, apretando su varita. No había nadie detrás de él.

Se apretó más la capa para bloquear el frío y se empezó a mover de nuevo, pero esta vez con más cuidado. Había caminado sólo unos veinte pies cuando escuchó pisadas rápidas detrás de él.

Remus se dio la vuelta con rapidez, su varita afuera, pero era demasiado tarde. Una gran luz roja apareció frente a él, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Su varita salió despedida a unos cuantos metros de él. Intentó llegar a ella, pero casi tan rápido como se levantó, un segundo aturdidor le dio de lleno y cayó de nuevo, ahora inconsciente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nada en su vida había preparado a Hermione al sentimiento de completa impotencia que sentía estando sentada en el piso de concreto de su pequeña cárcel. Toda su vida había estado acostumbrada a luchar a su manera para salir de cualquier tipo de situación difícil. Se empezó a preguntar por qué en Hogwarts no habían dado ningún curso de qué hacer cuando fueras capturado por el enemigo. Tenía una fuerte sospecha que era de las únicas personas de las que habían sido capturadas por los mortífagos que siguiera viva.

La pequeña cantidad de comida que le habían llevado ya era una memoria distante y deseó haber guardado una parte en vez de haberse atragantado con él. Entonces mínimo habría tenido algo que hacer, en vez de estar contando las pequeñas fisuras que había en el piso con patrones extraños.

Sentía que había pasado mínimo un día desde que la habían llevado a Voldemort, pero no había una verdadera manera de saberlo. Se había decidido a dormir y ya lo había conseguido varias veces, pero cualquier sonido la despertaba y sabía que no estaba descansando realmente. Como resultado se sentía muy aletargada, tanto que no levantó la cabeza cuando oyó personas entrar al lugar en donde ella estaba.

Cuando abrieron su celda, ella contuvo la respiración, esperando que pusieran de pie a la fuerza y la arrastraran, pero no lo hicieron. Después de unos segundos, alzó su cabeza para ver a dos mortífagos llevando un cuerpo a su celda.

Hermione se paró con rapidez a pesar de su debilidad. -¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó demandante.

-Visitas para ti,- dijo uno de los mortífagos de mala manera y burlándose. Dejaron caer el cuerpo y cayó pesadamente a los pies de ella. Hermione se arrodilló y rodó el cuerpo con mucho cuidado. Su grito ahogado de angustia cuando se dio cuenta de que era Remus deleitó a los mortífagos.

-Testarudo, ése,- comentó un mortífago.

Hermione acunó gentilmente la cabeza de Remus en sus piernas. Había sido severamente golpeado. Ambos ojos estaban morados y había una cortada y moretón muy feos en su mejilla que se estaba empezando a poner morado. Sus nudillos estaban sangrando, como si hubiera intentado pelear de regreso y sus ropas estaban desgarradas.

Su respiración era trabajosa, como si cada inhalación le doliera. –Oh Remus,- lloró Hermione, haciendo lo mejor que podía para ponerlo cómodo en el piso. Él alzó su mano lentamente y tocó su mejilla y ella se apoyó en su calor. -¿Qué te hicieron?- le susurró ella a él.

Los mortífagos cerraron la celda. –El Señor Oscuro quiere que sepan que pueden esperar más de esto entre más tiempo elijan estar en silencio.

-Te sugeriría decirle todo lo que quiere saber,- dijo el segundo mortífago, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y le estuviera dando un buen consejo. –No estoy seguro de cuánto más podrá soportar tu novio.

Hermione observó a los dos mortífagos retirarse del cuarto. Después, puso inmediatamente toda su atención a Remus.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con pocas energías, pero preocupado. -¿Te lastimaron?

Una fresca lluvia de lágrimas rodó por la cara de ella. –Estoy bien,- dijo con un nudo en la garganta. –No te preocupes por mí, sólo quédate quieto.

Remus ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para asentir. Había sido capturado por los mortífagos horas antes. Le habían dicho que Hermione estaba cerca y que si no la quería muerta, entonces era mejor que les dijera todo lo que sabía. Cuando Remus había insistido en tener una prueba de que estaba viva, la tortura había comenzado. Cuando el Cruciatus había fallado en soltar su lengua, los mortífagos habían decidido cambiar a los trucos muggles de tortura. Secretamente, Remus habría tomado los golpes y las torturas cualquier día. Sabía que la evidencia de los golpes sería solamente para los ojos de Hermione.

-¿Por qué viniste?- dijo con tristeza.

Él abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de ella, a pesar de lo difícil que era por sus magulladuras. –No te podía dejar aquí,- dijo como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-Oh Remus,- suspiró. Puso su mano en una de las mejillas de Remus y él hizo un gesto de dolor. –Lo siento,- susurró ella retirando su mano.

-No,- dijo Remus rápidamente, alcanzando su mano. La puso de nuevo en su cara y cerró sus ojos. Se quedaron en silencio, olvidando momentáneamente el mundo que los rodeaba.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Maldito muchacho!- gritó Moody.

Sirius entró a la casa de James rápidamente, buscando a su mejor amigo. -¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó a James.

-Es Remus,- dijo James en voz baja. –Se ha escapado, probablemente buscando a Hermione.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza. -¿Solo?- cuestionó.

James asintió.

-Maldita sea,- murmuró Sirius. -¿Por qué no nos esperó? ¿Por qué cree que lo puede hacer solo?

-Black, ya era hora,- dijo Moody cuando vio a Sirius. –Necesito que vayas con los Prewitt. Van a hacer una búsqueda en Hogsmeade.

-¿Los Prewitt?- preguntó Sirius. –Pero James es mi pareja.

-Potter y su esposa están confinados a la casa,- dijo Moody cortante. –Si hubiera sabido lo tonto que era Lupin, hubiera hecho lo mismo con él. Ahora, tenemos a dos miembros de la Orden que no podemos usar y están perdidos.

Sirius sabía que era mejor no discutir con Moody. No era el jefe del departamento y el mejor auror por su control de temperamento.

Sirius le dio una mirada comprensiva a James, sabiendo lo difícil que debía de ser quedarse sentado en su casa con los brazos cruzados.

-No te preocupes, James,- dijo Sirius. –Los encontraremos, los encontraremos a los dos.

Lily se puso al lado de James. –Cuídate, Sirius.

-Lo haré, Lils,- le contestó Sirius, antes de apretarse la capa e irse de la casa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	41. Esperanzas

41. Esperanzas

Remus se despertó sintiendo suave algodón contra su mejilla y duro concreto contra el resto de su cuerpo. –Buenos días,- dijo una voz dulce. Alzó su cabeza para ver la cara de preocupación de Hermione.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?- preguntó con cansancio.

-No estoy segura,- le contestó. –Unas cuantas horas.- Ella acarició el cabello de él, quien estaba descansando en sus rodillas. Él intentó sentarse. –No, no te levantes,- le dijo, empujándolo con cuidado para que se volviera a acostar. –Descansa, lo necesitas.

-No puedo,- dijo, resistiéndose a obedecerla. –Tenemos que planear nuestro escape.

-Cariño,- dijo Hermione, intentando todo lo que podía por no sonar condescendiente. -¿Cómo piensas que vamos a hacer eso?

-Se nos ocurrirá algo,- dijo tercamente, peleando por sentarse.

Ella dejó que se levantara y vio cómo hacía muecas de dolor. –No tienes idea del tipo de lesiones que tienes,- dijo con los dientes apretados. –Por favor, ¿puedes quedarte quieto y acostarte?- Ver a Remus lastimado y con dolor era algo que no podía soportar. Odiaba que él estuviera en peligro por su culpa. Remus se tambaleó y Hermione se paró de un salto para sostenerlo. –Ves,- le dijo de manera acusadora. –Ahora siéntate,- le ordenó.

Remus no tenía opción, sólo hacer lo que ella le pedía. Definitivamente no estaba en condiciones para pelear con ella. No había pasado mucho desde que ella había conseguido que se sentara cuando una tercera persona llegó a hacerles compañía. Remus apretó más a Hermione del brazo, casi dolorosamente, cuando Peter Pettigrew se acercó a su celda.

-Mi viejo amigo,- dijo Peter sin una pizca de calor en su voz.

-Vete al diablo, Wormtail,- le gruñó Remus.

-Tsk, tsk,- dijo Peter. -¿Es ésa la manera de tratar a un viejo compañero de la escuela?- preguntó. – Me parece que una persona en tu posición debería de ser más educada con el que controla tu destino.

Hermione se rió en voz alta. –Sigue intentando convencerte de que eres importante,- se burló de él.

-¡Cállate, sangre sucia!- gritó, perdiendo el control.

Remus se paró, jalando a Hermione con él. –No te atreverías a decir eso si no estuviéramos separados por estas barras.

-¿Te hace sentirte poderoso, Peter?- preguntó Hermione. -¿Te sientes valiente insultándonos con toda esta distancia entre nosotros?

-¡Cállense!- gritó de nuevo. –Tengo más poder que lo que cualquiera de ustedes dos pudiera sospechar. Y cuando el Señor Oscuro acabe con ustedes, veremos quién es el valiente.

-Nos estás aburriendo, Peter,- dijo Remus. –Y si crees que Sirius y James van a parar de buscarte si algo nos pasa a nosotros estás más ciego y tonto de lo que creía.

Por primera vez Peter palideció.

Remus vio el miedo pasar por la cara de Peter. –Mejor reza para que Voldemort gane esto,- dijo fríamente. –Porque si no lo hace te mataremos.

Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Hermione y repentinamente tenía trece años otra vez y estaba parada en la Casa de los Gritos viendo a Sirius y a Remus apuntando sus varitas a un Peter que parecía enfermo. –Sólo vete de aquí, Peter.- dijo ella.

Sorprendentemente, Peter sí se fue hacia la puerta, pero no había terminado en atormentar a Remus y a Hermione. –Creo que nunca vas a poder cumplir esa amenaza, Moony,- dijo con una voz de tono alto. –Al menos no con ella.- Sonrió. -¿Has olvidado la fecha?- preguntó. –Según mis cálculos estamos a fines de mes. ¿Sabes lo que pasa a fin de mes, no? ¿Cómo podrías olvidarlo?

Ambos Hermione y Remus sintieron que la respiración se iba de sus cuerpos.

-¿No sería muy cómodo para los dos estar finalmente juntos para el tiempo especial de Remus en el mes?

Remus palideció. –No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Peter encogió los hombros. –Han sido tan inseparables desde que ella llegó, estoy seguro de que no será tan malo.

-Eres inhumano,- susurró Hermione.

-Él es el único que es inhumano,- contestó Peter.

Remus se aventó contra las barras, haciendo que Peter saltara hacia atrás con miedo. –Te juro que te mataré si le haces daño.

-Pero yo no la tocaré, Moony,- dijo Peter, alcanzando la chapa de la puerta. –Tú lo harás todo.- Giró la perilla y se fue con una sonrisa.

Remus se volteó hacia Hermione lentamente. Su cara estaba pálida y estaba mordiendo la parte inferior de su labio. Tragó saliva y le preguntó a él. -¿Cuántos días?

Remus atrapó sus ojos con los de él. –Tres,- dijo quedamente.

Ella asintió y se movió lentamente hacia él, metiéndose en su abrazo. Él tenía un nudo en su garganta mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los seguidores de Voldemort se peleaban por satisfacer las necesidades de su maestro. Había salido de la interrogación a su prisionera débil y con la nariz sangrando. Se había negado a decirle a los mortífagos nada y apenas les ordenó que llevaran a la chica a su celda. Habían encontrado a Hermione inconsciente pero aparentemente sin lesiones. Una vez que terminaron con ella, volvieron con Voldemort.

-¿Necesita algo, mi señor?- dijo Rosier.

Voldemort lo despidió con una mano. –Tráiganme a Malfoy y a Snape inmediatamente.

-Sí, mi señor,- dijo Rosier, moviéndose con rapidez para hacer la voluntad de Voldemort. En unos minutos, Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape estaban entrando apresuradamente al cuarto.

-¿Nos mandó llamar, mi señor?- preguntó Malfoy.

-Sí,- dijo Voldemort. –Está de más decir que todo lo que se diga en este cuarto va a quedar entre nosotros tres.

-Por supuesto, mi señor,- dijo Snape con rapidez.

-Ustedes son mis más confiables y leales mortífagos,- comenzó Voldemort, -razón por la cual les comparto esto.- Voldemort respiró profundo. –Soy incapaz de sacarle información a la chica. De alguna manera es capaz de bloquearme.

-¿Qué hay del Veritus Serum, mi señor?- preguntó Malfoy, lanzándole miradas de reojo a Snape.

Snape miró a sus pies, aclarando su garganta incómodamente. –Se nos ha acabado la poción y la siguiente no estará lista hasta dentro de una semana.

Voldemort movió la mano de nuevo. –Ya lo sabía. No, nuestros métodos normales de persuasión no parecen ser una opción. Afortunadamente, Lupin nos ha dado una tercera opción. En menos de tres días, la luna tendrá su ciclo y el Sr. Lupin se transformará. Imagino que mientras el tiempo pase y la gravedad de su silencio sea más aparente, la lengua de la señorita Granger se aflojará.

-Y si no,- se atrevió a preguntar Snape.

-Ésa es la razón por la cual los he llamado,- dijo Voldemort. –Ustedes se asegurarán de que hable.

-Entendido, señor,- dijo Malfoy. –Tenemos otras opciones. Los mortífagos trabajaron en Lupin por un rato. Quizás seamos capaces de convencerlo de que revele lo que ella sabe.

-Quiero la información que ella tiene y no acepto ninguna excusa.

-Sí, señor,- dijo Snape.

-Vayan,- los despidió Voldemort y Malfoy y Snape se apresuraron a salir del cuarto.

-¿Vamos hacia allá entonces?- preguntó Malfoy, aunque no era una verdadera pregunta. Guió el camino a través de un laberinto de salones. El cuartel actual de los mortífagos era la Mansión Malfoy, aunque de eso era menos de una semana. Voldemort se negaba a permanecer en un lugar mucho tiempo.

La Mansión Malfoy tenía el beneficio de muchas salas oscuras, sin mencionar una mazmorra oculta, que era donde tenían actualmente a sus dos prisioneros. Malfoy caminaba por la casa, su presencia confiada mandaba a los mortífagos que se le atravesaban fuera de su camino.

Si Snape no hubiera estado tan atormentado, el lugar le habría parecido increíble. Como estaban las cosas, se encontraba demasiado preocupado como para encontrar algo impresionante en la situación en la que estaba.

La junta de Snape con Dumbledore había sido casi tal como la esperaba. Dumbledore había sido abierto, pero reservado y no había hecho ningún compromiso con él. Sabía que tenía que dar alguna prueba y pronto de que verdaderamente quería escapar de los mortífagos.

Snape no sabía cómo había estado tan ciego. Unirse a los mortífagos había sido tan natural. Era un sangre pura y creía en la pureza de eso. También tenía que admitir que no se veía del mismo lado que James Potter y su pequeño séquito de seguidores. Lo habían atormentado en la escuela y se habían esforzado al máximo para hacerlo creer que era menos que ellos. Pero él bien sabía, que eran James Potter y Sirius Black los que estaban debajo de él. Los mortífagos le habían mostrado eso.

Pero después las cosas empezaron a salirse de control. Sus compañeros mortífagos eran más crueles que su imaginación. Una noche, cuando en contra de su voluntad había permitido que Malfoy, Rosier, Avery y los hermanos Lestrange lo llevaran a una noche de bebidas, se habían topado con una joven de unos quince años muggle. Para ser honestos, había escapado de la atención de Snape. Era una muggle y debía de estar debajo de sus atenciones, pero Malfoy y Lestrange querían tener diversión y Rosier y Avery siempre estaban dispuestos a seguirlos a cualquier lado. Había acorralado a la pobre chica y la habían violado. Después, para cubrir su crimen, la habían matado con la maldición imperdonable y aventado su cuerpo en un callejón vacío antes de ir a la Cabeza de Cuerpo a beber.

Snape no había participado en la violación ni el asesinato, pero no había hecho nada para detenerlo tampoco. Se seguía diciendo a sí mismo que la chica era muggle y entonces no indigna de estar en sus pensamientos, pero no podía sacarse su cara de su cabeza. Había terminado vomitando esa noche en los arbustos que estaban afuera de la Cabeza de Puerco y su excusa era el alcohol. Una semana después, había hecho su camino hacia Hogwarts para ver al profesor Dumbledore.

Ahora tenía la nada envidiable tarea de forzar a Hermione Granger para que le diera la información que quería. Suficientemente raro, mientras estuvieron en Hogwarts juntos, no había tenido sentimientos fuertes sobre ella. Ella no era nada más que una molestia, debajo del ala de Potter y de Black. No podía ver qué era tan especial en ella, excepto de lo que Peter decía sobre ella. Había sido Pettigrew quien había convencido al Señor Oscuro que ella era una especie de espía. Snape había tenido problemas para creerlo, a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias de su llegada.

Pero todo eso había cambiado el día en que le había llevado comida. Ella lo había llamado y le había pedido ayuda. Ella había dicho que él no era uno de ellos, que ella sabía que no lo era. Lo había mirado con tanta esperanza y con tanta fe en sus ojos. Esos ojos lo habían atrapado. ¿Qué sabía ella? Se preguntaba. Había sentido que ella había visto no sólo su mente, sino hasta su alma. El pensamiento era aterrador.

Snape siguió a Malfoy a las mazmorras con un nudo en su estómago. Malfoy siempre aparentaba ser un hombre con completo control en sí mismo, era una de las razones por las que era uno de los que eran la mano derecha de Voldemort, pero Snape lo había visto perder el control y cada vez que eso ocurría las consecuencias eran severas.

Si, como decía, realmente tenía algo que decir, Snape sabía que Hermione nunca daría información que pudiera herir a los de su lado. A pesar de todo era una Gryffindor y por lo tanto terca, necia e inflexiblemente leal. Snape tenía el presentimiento de que iba a poner a prueba el temperamento de Malfoy.

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras, Granger y Lupin estaban sentados en una esquina de la celda. Ella estaba recostada cansada en el hombro de él y él la estaba abrazando. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y podía ver los dedos de Lupin masajeando la mano de ella con amor. Un extraño dolor cruzó en su corazón cuando vio el abrazo íntimo que había entre ellos. Él nunca había estado así con alguien. Y después de todo lo que había hecho, dudaba que alguna vez pasara.

Cuando Hermione y Remus se dieron cuenta de que tenían compañía, se pusieron más alerta, pero no se levantaron.

-Observa la ternura con la que se miran,- se burló Malfoy. –Deben de estar tan enamorados.

Snape observó cuidadosamente a Malfoy, pero no respondió. Iba a tener que jugar esto con mucho cuidado.

-Así que Sirius tenía razón de ti, Snivellus,- dijo Remus fríamente.

-Remus,- dijo Hermione quedamente. –Ahora no.

Malfoy volteó hacia Snape. –Se me había olvidado que te llamaban así,- dijo con una voz divertida.

-A mí no,- dijo Snape con los dientes apretados.

Malfoy se recargó casualmente contra las barras de la celda. –Supongo que vas a disfrutar esto bastante, Snape. ¿Por qué no te encargas de Lupin y yo tengo una plática con Granger?

-No,- dijo Snape con cuidado. –Creo que tú deberías de hablar con Lupin. Yo me encargaré de Granger.

Malfoy alzó una ceja. –Estoy impresionado. No creí que lo tuvieras en ti.

Snape volteó hacia Malfoy con dureza. -¿Qué quieres decir precisamente con eso?

-Ah nada,- dijo Malfoy calmado. –Tómala. Diviértete un rato,- dijo lascivamente.

Remus se paró como flash. –Das un paso hacia ella y me haré cargo de que pases el resto de tu vida lamentándolo.

Malfoy se rió bulliciosamente, después, alzó la varita. –Crucio,- gritó, dándole a Remus de lleno en el pecho.

Remus se dobló de dolor, y sus rodillas golpearon contra el piso ruidosamente. El horroroso crack hizo que Hermione estuviera segura de que se había roto algo. Se inclinó hacia Remus, quien estaba retorciéndose pero sin emitir sonido alguno, y lo rodeó con sus brazos deseando poder absorber su dolor ella misma. -¡Para!- gritó. -¡Déjalo en paz!

Malfoy alzó el conjuro y abrió la puerta de la celda. Se acercó a ellos y fue a hacer que Hermione se parara, pero Remus se abalanzó hacia él. Todavía seguí sintiendo el dolor, pero tenía suficiente poder y adrenalina para hacer que Malfoy retrocediera, lejos de ellos. En vez de acercarse de nuevo, apenas levantó la varita y volvió a mandarle un Cruciatus a Remus. Esta vez Remus no pudo sofocar su grito de agonía que salió de su boca.

Hermione saltó en un intento de matar a Malfoy, pero fue interceptada por Snape. Él no usó su varita ni dijo palabra alguna. Sólo la agarró de la muñeca y torció su brazo en un ángulo doloroso. Después la rodeó con su brazo libre alrededor de la cintura y se la llevó del cuarto. Hermione luchó en vano. Snape, por muy delgado que estuviera, seguía siendo más fuerte que ella después de haber comido y bebido tan poco y casi ni haber dormido en esas cuarenta y ocho horas. Vagamente, se preguntó por qué no la incapacitaría con un hechizo. Le había soltado un poco el brazo para que no le doliera tanto, mientras subían unas escaleras, después se dirigían por un pasillo muy largo, y se metieron a una habitación vacía.

Cuando estuvieron dentro la empujó lejos de él y ella se cayó al suelo. Él volteó hacia la puerta y susurró, –Colloportus,- sellándolos dentro de la habitación a ambos.

Hermione se puso de pie y se alejó de él todo lo que pudo. Examinó el cuarto, en busca de algo que pudiera servirle como arma, aunque dudaba mucho que alguien hubiera dejado muy amablemente una varita a su alcance.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Snape bajo su aliento.

Hermione se quedó quita y lo observó. Snape estaba murmurando y maldiciendo en voz baja. Casi no podía oír las palabras que decía, pero sí entendió algunos de ellos que sonaban como maldita sea, bastardos arrogantes y Dumbledore.

Al sonido del nombre de Dumbledore, el corazón de Hermione se desbocó. Nunca había sabido la historia completa de por qué Dumbledore confiaba en Snape en su tiempo, pero sabía que él eventualmente se haría un espía para la Orden y Dumbledore. No estaba segura de si ya había traicionado o no a Voldemort, pero considerando la posición en la que estaba, sabía que tendría que arriesgarse para averiguarlo.

-Severus,- comenzó tentativamente.

Snape giró su cabeza hacia ella y la miró con frialdad.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, rezando por no estar cometiendo ningún error. –Sabes que eres mejor que esto,- comenzó con suavidad. –No eres uno de ellos. Sé que no lo eres.

Snape se veía aterrado. -¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó, sabiendo que estaba arriesgando todo en esa pregunta.

Hermione dio un paso hacia él dudosa, pero él se hizo para atrás, su mano alrededor de la varita. –No sé por qué te uniste. No me importa tampoco. Todo lo que sé es que no me vas a lastimar. Sé que el sólo pensarlo te pone enfermo.

Snape alzó la varita y Hermione se forzó a no estremecerse. –Te podría matar ahora mismo,- dijo.

-Pero no lo harás,- le replicó Hermione. –Te estoy ofreciendo una salida. No tienes que ser esa persona. Pero si me matas, tu alma se perderá para siempre. Sabes que se perderá.

Snape bajó su varita, con la boca un poco entreabierta. -¿Quién eres?- le preguntó quedamente.

-Soy tu última oportunidad para hacer algo bueno,- dijo Hermione. Se miraron en silencio por unos minutos. Hermione decidió tomar otro camino. -¿Por qué querías encargarte de mí?- preguntó repentinamente.

Snape entrecerró los ojos. –Te podría mandar de regreso a Malfoy si quieres.

-Me pudiste haber dejado con él,- contó ella. –Te ofreció a Remus. Pudo haber sido la venganza perfecta. Sé que lo odias.

-Quizás pensé que lo torturaría más imaginar lo que te él cree que te haría,- dijo Snape.

-Aún no has contestado mi pregunta original.

-¿Cuál era?

-¿Por qué me escogiste cuando Malfoy te ofreció a Remus?

La boca de Snape se llenó de un sabor imaginario asqueroso. –Digamos que he visto lo que Malfoy les hace a las mujeres que considera inferiores.

-¿Y no querías que él me lastimara?- preguntó Hermione.

Snape no respondió.

-¿Así que me estabas protegiendo?- dijo Hermione.

Snape desvió su mirada. –Yo… simplemente no podía hacerme a un lado y observarlo hacérselo a alguien más.

-Malfoy es un malvado hijo de…

Snape respiró hondo. -Todos somos malvados.

-No tienes que serlo,- dijo Hermione, albergando esperanza en su pecho.

-Es demasiado tarde,- dijo Snape.

-No, nunca es demasiado tarde,- dijo Hermione con rapidez. –Iré con Dumbledore. Él te puede ayudar.

-Ya fui con Dumbledore,- dijo Snape quedamente.

Hermione sonrió. –Lo sabía.

-¿Cómo sabías?- preguntó Snape. –Nadie lo sabe. Fui muy cuidadoso.

-Eso no importa. Lo único que importa es salir de aquí. Remus es…- hizo una pausa. –Se va a transformar en menos de tres días. Sabes lo que están planeando. Tienes que dejarnos escapar.

-No puedo,- dijo Snape. –Es imposible.

-Tienes que hacer algo,- dijo Hermione desesperadamente.

Snape comenzó a pasearse. –Podría ser capaz de sacarte de aquí. Quizás podríamos decir que me tomaste por sorpresa y me superaste. Te sacaré de aquí ahora.- Snape agarró el brazo de Hermione y la comenzó a arrastrar hacia la puerta.

-No, espera. ¿Qué hay de Remus?

-No hay tiempo,- dijo Snape abruptamente.

-No lo voy a dejar,- dijo Hermione, soltándose de él. –Tenemos que ir por él también.

-No hay tiempo,- se desesperó Snape. –Ésta podría ser tu última oportunidad.

-¿Pero qué te pasará a ti?- preguntó ella.

-Tú no te preocupes por eso,- dijo él con frialdad. –Ahora, vámonos.

-No sin Remus,- repitió Hermione.

-Malfoy lo está custodiando. Nunca podremos derribarlo sin que se de cuenta del plan.

Hermione miró a sus pies y suspiró. –Entonces llévame de regreso,- dijo quedamente.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Snape. –Sabes lo que pasará en tres noches si hago esto.

-No lo dejaré,- dijo ella enérgicamente. –No lo puedo abandonar.

-Eres una tonta,- le espetó Snape. –Morirás si no te escapas. El Señor Oscuro no bromea, si es lo que piensas…

-Sé que no está bromeando,- dijo Hermione con enojo. –No tienes que decirme eso.

-¿Entonces qué estás esperando?- le preguntó Snape.

-Si tienes que preguntar entonces nunca podré hacer que entiendas,- contestó Hermione. –Sólo llévame de regreso.

Snape tensó los brazos en señal de frustración. –Malditos Gryffindors. Siempre peinsan que tienen que probar algo. Eres valiente, lo tengo. ¿Ahora te puedo sacar de aquí?

-Y los Slytherins sólo piensan en ustedes mismos,- le replicó Hermione enojada.

-Sí, bueno al menos eso nos mantiene vivos.

-Y solos.

Snape no respondió.

-Sería mejor que regresáramos,- dijo Hermione después de un rato.

Snape asintió. –Tengo que hacer como que te estaba interrogando,- dijo en voz baja, acercándose a ella.

Hermione dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás. -¿Qué vas a hacer?

Él aclaró su garganta incómodamente. –Tengo que romper tu capa y quizás tu blusa un poco. Tengo que hacer que parezca que te estaba interrogando,- repitió de nuevo, casi pidiendo disculpas.

-Lo haré yo sola,- dijo ella, encomendándose a la tarea de romper su ropa y arrugarla para que pareciera que Snape la había torturado. -¿Desde cuándo los mortífagos usan formas muggle de tortura?- preguntó. –Hicieron un "gran" trabajo en Remus. Su cara era un desastre,- dijo con amargura.

-Es para desmoralizar al prisionero,- dijo Snape. –Y yo no tuve nada que ver con lo de Lupin.

-¿Malfoy espera que hagas lo mismo conmigo?- preguntó.

Snape asintió –Probablemente.

-Entonces lo mejor sería que me dejaras una marca en la cara,- dijo Hermione. –Será la única cosa que buscará.

-No te voy a golpear,- dijo Snape, alejándose de ella.

-Tienes que hacerlo, o Malfoy sospechará. Después de que me dejes en la celda, irás con Dumbledore y le dirás dónde estamos. Él mandará ayuda.

-Soy observado muy de cerca.

-Entonces tendrás que ser cuidadoso,- dijo Hermione con enojo. –Si quieres salir de los mortífagos, éste es tu boleto, te sugiero que lo tomes.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres algo sabelotodo?- preguntó Snape fríamente.

-Todo el tiempo,- dijo Hermione sin alterar la voz. Se hizo su cabello para atrás y le puso la mejilla enfrente. –Sólo te dejaré golpearme una vez, así que hazlo bien.

Snape la observó, sin entender completamente a la extraña chica que tenía frente a él, pero sintiendo instintivamente que su plan podría funcionar. Alzó su mano y le pegó fuerte. Ella se tambaleó y se cubrió la mejilla con una mano. –Eso dolió,- dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Vamos,- dijo Snape, tomándola con amabilidad del brazo.

-Esto es un show,- dijo Hermione. –Hazlo bien.

Snape la agarró con más fuerza. y abrió mágicamente la puerta. La arrastró de regreso al pasillo y bajó las escaleras a la mazmorra. Hermione dio una buena demostración de pelea, poniéndole el pie a Snape varias veces mientras bajaban las escaleras. Él maldecía bajo su aliento, sabiendo que ella le estaba pagando el regreso del golpe.

Cuando llegaron a la celda, Snape y Hermione podían ver a Malfoy parado sobre Remus, el cual estaba en el suelo. Malfoy los volteó a ver. –Maldita sea, Severus, te tomó demasiado.

-Estaba muy necia,- replicó Snape fríamente.

-¿Así que no le sacaste nada?- preguntó Malfoy.

Snape negó con la cabeza. -¿Y tú a él?

Malfoy pateó a Remus en el estómago. –Aún no.- Remus gimió, agarrándose el costado. Malfoy miró la cara de Hermione. –Estoy impresionado,- dijo Malfoy, asintiendo a Hermione. –No sabía que lo tenías en ti.

-No hablarán,- dijo Snape, ignorando a Malfoy. –Son Gryffindors.

-Todavía no me doy por vencido,- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no los dejamos esta noche sin comida?- sugirió Snape. –Quizás el hambre les ayude a hablar.

Lucius encogió los hombros como si no le importara. –Estoy un poco hambriento. Éste se podrá sentar hasta la mañana.- Snape empujó a Hermione hacia la celda, después él y Malfoy se fueron.

Hermione se acercó a Remus. Él se rodó a su espalda. –Shh, no intentes hablar,- murmuró. –La ayuda viene en camino.


	42. La visita

42. La visita

Sirius tenía ganas de golpear una pared. Era eso o hacer que su puño estallara contra Gideon y Fabian Prewitt. Maldijo a Moody por haberlo mandado con ellos como equipo. No era que fueran incompetentes, ni siquiera era que se estuvieran tomando el secuestro de Hermione a la ligera. Simplemente parecía que no tenían su mismo sentido de urgencia en el asunto.

Su idea de buscar parecía involucrar mucha espera. Y ninguno de los dos se veía perturbado por la desaparición de Remus. Decían que no se podían preguntar por un novio cabeza dura que se escapaba e intentaba hacerla de héroe.

El problema era que el tiempo pasaba y no oían nada de Remus, era tiempo en el que Sirius se preocupaba cada vez más. Remus era uno de los magos más inteligentes que Sirius conocía, pero se había vuelto más impetuoso desde que Hermione había entrado en su vida y Sirius tenía una muy mala sensación en el estómago.

Los tres magos empezaron su búsqueda en el mismo lugar en el que Remus había comenzado. Buscaron en Hogmeade y se dirigieron directamente hacia la Cabeza de Puerco para ver si podían obtener información de la gente que había ahí. Le insistieron a Sirius que se quedara afuera, diciendo que sería menos sospechosos si sólo entraban ellos. La verdad era que ni a Gideon ni a Fabian les agradaba Sirius más de los que ellos le agradaban a él.

Así que Sirius se vio a sí mismo parado afuera de la Cabeza de Puerco en una noche congelada de enero esperando a que los hermanos Prewitt regresaran. Sirius se frotó vigorosamente las manos en un intento de producir calor.

-Sirius, psst.

Sirius se volteó al oír una voz femenina, pero no vio nada.

-Sirius,- siseó la voz de nuevo.

-¿Lily?- preguntó Sirius.

-Shh,- lo calló ella. Entre las sombras de dos edificios, podía ver la silueta borrosa de Lily Potter. Se apresuró a llegar hasta ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿James sabe que te escapaste?- la regañó Sirius.

-Aquí estoy, Padfoot,- dijo la voz de James en algún punto detrás de Lily.

Sirius inmediatamente sintió que se le relajaba el cuerpo. -¿Cómo se escaparon?- preguntó.

-No fue fácil,- dijo James quedamente. –Tuvimos que esperar a que Moody se fuera.

-¿Quieren decir que los dejó solos?- preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

-¿Es broma?- se rió Lily. –Sabía que no podía confiar en nosotros. Dejó a un par de miembros de la Orden en la casa para vigilarnos y asegurarse de que estuviéramos a salvo.

-Y…- los invitó a seguir Sirius.

-Y simplemente los rodeamos,- dijo Lily inocentemente.

-Apuesto a que sí,- le contestó Sirius. –Saben, creo que no me interesa enterarme de los detalles.

-Entonces, ¿han encontrado algo?- preguntó James.

-Ni una cosa,- suspiró Sirius. –Los Prewitt están dentro de la Cabeza de Puerco ahora intentando averiguar algo. En serio, me tratan como si fuera un mocoso de primer año y no un auror entrenado.

-Gideon y Fabian siempre han sido algo chulos,- dijo Lily comprensiva. –Me recuerdan un par de chicos que conozco.

-Lily,- advirtió James, pero había señas de sonrisa en su voz.

-¿Han oído de Remus?- preguntó Sirius.

-No,- dijo James. Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento,- dijo Sirius. –Deberíamos de haber oído algo de él.

-No ha pasado tanto tiempo,- dijo Lily, pero había preocupación en su voz.

-Creo que tenemos que preocuparnos,- dijo Sirius. –Podría estar en cualquier lugar.

-¿Crees que lo hayan capturado?- preguntó James.

-Creo que deberíamos considerar esa opción,- contestó Sirius.

-Si lo fue,- se metió Lily. –Entonces tenemos un problema aún más grande.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó James.

-Bueno, si yo estuviera en los zapatos de Hermione y supiera que Voldemort te tiene, entonces les diría todo lo que quisieran saber para asegurarme de que estuvieras a salvo.

-Ella no va a decir nada,- defendió Sirius. –Sabe cuáles serían las consecuencias.

-Es probable que no diga nada al principio, pero si la empujan lo suficiente, si le dan a escoger entre la vida de Remus o decir todo lo que sabe, no veo la manera en que se quede callada,- insistió Lily. –Yo no podría. Sirius, quizás no puedes entender lo que es amar a alguien de esa manera.

-Eso no es cierto, Lily,- la cortó Sirius. –Créeme, haría lo que sea, y quiero decir lo que sea para traerla de regreso ahora.- Sirius bajó la mirada y les dio al espalda. Se estaban desviando del tema. No podía pensar en lo que le podría estar pasando a Hermione en ese momento. Lo único que lo mantenía con su razón era pretender que estaba en otra misión de entrenamiento. Sabía que si pensaba demasiado en el tipo de peligro en el que estaba ella, entonces perdería la cabeza.

-Okey,- dijo James. –Pensemos en lo peor. Digamos que tienen a Remus. No creo que cambie nada. Todavía tenemos que averiguar dónde está ella y si…- hizo una pausa y respiró hondo. –Y si está viva.

Sirius volteó hacia ellos bruscamente. –Está viva,- dijo con los dientes apretados.

James asintió. –Ahora sólo tenemos que pensar en dónde la tienen.

-Bueno,- dijo Sirius, la frustración evidente en su voz. –No lo vamos a averiguar aquí parados en la Cabeza de Puerco. Si quieren mi opinión, tenemos que encontrar un mortífago y hacer que nos diga dónde está Voldemort. Si lo encontramos, la encontramos.

-Haces que suene tan fácil,- dijo Lily amargamente.

-¿No te das cuenta?- la interrumpió Sirius. –Es fácil. Tenemos toda la información que necesitamos gracias a Hermione. Sabemos quiénes son los mortífagos, o al menos algunos. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ir hacia ellos.

-O hacerlos venir a nosotros,- dijo James.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Lily emocionada.

-Bueno, los mortífagos tienen familias, como nosotros. ¿Y si nos acercamos hacia ellos de la misma manera en la que ellos se acercan a nosotros?- James empezó a pensar. -¿Qué hay de Michael Pucey? Hermione estaba casi segura de que él era un mortífago.

-¿Pucey?- preguntó Sirius. –Me suena su nombre.

-Es unos años mayor que nosotros. Era un prefecto de Slytherin.

-Tiene una esposa y un hijo,- dijo Lily quedamente. –Su nombre es Emily. Yo la conocí. Era una Slytherin, pero no puedo creer que sea una mortífago. No parecía tener la misma vida viciosa que el resto de ellos tenía. Era bastante fría y egoísta, pero generalmente le gustaba estar sola y dejaba solos a los demás. El nombre de su hijo es Adrián.

-Eso es perfecto,- dijo James. –Si podemos hacer que Pucey piense que su esposa y su hijo están en peligro nos dirá todo lo que sabe.

-James, no lo sé,- dijo Lily. –No está bien. No podemos lastimar a un niño pequeño. No puede tener más de dos o tres años.

-Nos lo hacen a nosotros, Lily,- dijo Sirius fríamente.

-No está bien,- insistió Lily.

-No vamos a lastimar a nadie,- interrumpió James. –Sólo vamos a hacer que piensen que lo haremos.

-James,- comenzó Lily.

-Lily, no tenemos tiempo para dudar,- la cortó James. –Si no puedes hacer esto, regresa a casa. No tenemos tiempo. Hermione no tiene tiempo.

Lily entrecerró los ojos. –Dejemos una cosa en claro, James Potter, no hay nada que yo no haría por tener a Hermione segura con nosotros y si alguna vez me vuelves a hablar de esa manera dormirás en el sofá por un mes.

James dejó su boca sabiamente cerrada. Sirius se aclaró la garganta. –Okey, creo que tenemos un plan. ¿Alguno de los dos sabe dónde vive Pucey?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus Snape estaba al borde de maldecir a Lucius Malfoy para mandarlo al siguiente siglo. Malfoy estaba sentado en uno de los muchos cuartos de la Mansión Malfoy rodeado de media docena de sus seguidores mortífagos, dándoles detalles de su interrogatorio a Remus Lupin. Tenía cautivada a la audiencia, quienes se reían en el momento apropiado y daban los comentarios apropiados a la situación.

Snape no podía soportar al público psicópata a los que no les importaba señalar que ningún mago soportaría eso, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore. Snape se puso de pie y dejó el cuarto, sabiendo que Malfoy le pediría que diera detalles de lo que le había hecho a Hermione.

Nadie lo cuestionó cuando se fue. Los otros sabían que Snape normalmente prefería estar solo. Eso le dio un poco de ventaja en ese momento. Quería asegurarse de que Malfoy estuviera exagerando y Lupin no se estaba muriendo en medio de la mazmorra de Malfoy en ese instante. Había concluido que su única esperanza de probarle a Dumbledore que quería cambiar era sacando a Remus y a Hermione vivos de ahí.

Snape se aseguró de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo mientras bajaba hacia las mazmorras. Se metió silenciosamente. Hermione subió la mirada y Snape pudo ver el cansancio en sus ojos.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que los había dejado y su mejilla estaba empezando a ponerse morada donde él la había golpeado. Snape se aseguró de sellar bien la puerta antes de acercarse a ella.

-No deberías de estar aquí,- dijo Hermione quedamente.

-No te preocupes,- dijo Snape. –Todos están ocupados.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir,- contestó Hermione. –Se supone que estás pidiendo ayuda.

-No me puedo ir así como así,- dijo Snape con los dientes apretados. –Sería sospechoso.

-Viniste aquí,- apuntó Hermione.

-Mira,- dijo Snape. –Sólo quería revisar y asegurarme de que Lupin no se estuviera muriendo. Me iré si te molesto.

-No,- dijo Hermione rápidamente. –Lo siento, sólo que…,- no pudo continuar, volteando a ver a su prometido. –Va a pasar por la transformación en menos de dos días y no sé si va a tener la energía para pasarla.

-Ésa sería la última cosa de la que yo me preocuparía si fuera tú,- apuntó Snape.

-Realmente eres un Slytherin,- le dijo ella en un tono disgustado. –No te preocupas por nadie más, más que por ti mismo.

-¿Qué bien me haría preocuparme por los demás?- preguntó Snape.

-Eso es triste,- fue lo único que Hermione pudo decir.

Snape suspiró. -¿Lo va a lograr?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. –Está cansado,- dijo. –Podría servirnos algo de comida,- añadió.

Snape negó con la cabeza. –No puedo. Es un riesgo demasiado grande.

-¿Qué hay de algo de agua?- preguntó Hermione, empezando a sentirse molesta.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer,- contestó Snape.

-Sólo trae ayuda,- le dijo Hermione bruscamente, perdiendo el control. Miró a Remus, quien no se había despertado a pesar de las elevadas voces de Snape y de ella. Se mordió su labio inferior, rezando porque estuviera haciendo lo correcto. –Hay otra manera,- dijo quedamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Snape.

-Si no crees poder ir otra vez a Hogwarts con Dumbledore, hay otro lugar al que puedes ir.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Snape cuidadosamente.

-Al departamento de Sirius Black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un par de horas después, James, Lily y Sirius estaban parados en el departamento del último. El sol estaba empezando a subir, lo que le preocupaba a Sirius. Fuera lo que fueran a hacer, tenían que hacerlo de inmediato.

Habían decidido ir al lugar de Sirius por algunas provisiones. Hasta ahora, llevaban la capa de invisibilidad de Sirius y los dos espejos especiales. Antes de ir al departamento de Sirius, habían tenido que hacer una parada en el Ministerio para saber la dirección de Pucey, pero ahora ya casi estaban listos para irse.

-Muy bien,- comenzó James. –Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para irnos y sabemos cuál es el plan. ¿Necesitamos hacer alguna otra cosa antes de irnos?

-Sólo quiero que ambos entiendan lo que estamos a punto de hacer,- empezó Lily.

Sirius se quejó y James cerró sus ojos cansinamente.

-Estamos cruzando una línea,- dijo Lily con enojo. –Una línea de la que estoy segura será muy difícil regresar.

-Lily,- la cortó Sirius enojado. –Hemos repasado esto más de un millón de veces. No tienes que venir,- le recordó.

-Estamos hablando de aterrorizar a una madre y a su hijo para sacarles información. No está bien,- chilló con frustración.

-Ellos hacen esto todo el tiempo,- dijo James. –Y peor.

-Sólo desearía que hubiera otra manera,- dijo Lily. –Moody va a querer su cabeza después de esto.

-El Ministerio ya aprobó el uso de las maldiciones prohibidas para capturar mortífagos,- dijo Sirius. –Y no necesariamente vamos a ir tan lejos,- añadió apresuradamente. –No si cooperan.

-Moody nunca usa las maldiciones prohibidas si puede evitarlo,- argumentó Lily.

-Lily, si hubiera otra forma la tomaría,- dijo James. –Pero no la hay.

-Sólo quiero que si se meten en esto, sepan bien lo que estamos haciendo.

-Creo que lo sabemos, Lily,- dijo Sirius. -¿Ahora podemos irnos? Quiero a Hermione fuera de ahí para el final del día.

Todos agarraron sus varitas y se apretaron bien las capas alrededor de ellos. Estaban a punto de desaparecer cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Sirius puso su dedo en sus labios. Se movió hacia la puerta con cuidado. Antes de abrirla, la volvieron a tocar, esta vez con más fuerza y urgencia.

-Quizás es Remus,- susurró Lily esperanzada.

Sirius llegó a la puerta con rapidez y la abrió, esperando ver a su mejor amigo. No había esperado ver a la persona que odió y atormentó en sus años de Hogwarts.

James y Lily apuntaron inmediatamente sus varitas hacia Snape.

Snape enseñó sus manos abiertas, enseñando que no estaba sosteniendo ni una varita.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- preguntó Sirius con desprecio.

-Vine a traerles un mensaje de Hermione,- dijo Snape, intentando mantener su voz calmada y constante. No sabía cómo había dejado que Hermione lo convenciera de venir con Black y ahora que estaba ahí, deseó haber hecho cualquier otra cosa.

Después de un segundo de haber dicho que tenía un mensaje de Hermione, tenía los puños de Sirius alrededor del cuello de su capa.

-Sirius,- siseó Liy. –Mételo.

Sirius arrastró a Snape dentro del departamento y Lily se apresuró a cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Llevó a Snape todo el camino hasta el sillón, y al llegar ahí, lo aventó hacia éste, antes de sacar su varita y colocarla en el cuello de Snape. -¿Qué sabes de Hermione?- preguntó con los dientes apretados.

-Guarda la varita y te lo diré,- contestó Snape.

Sirius presionó más la varita, haciendo que éste inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Sirius,- advirtió Lily. –Ten cuidado.

-¿Qués es lo que realmente estás haciendo aquí, Snivellus?- preguntó James fríamente. -¿Por qué te envió Voldemort?

-Él no lo hizo,- dijo Snape. –Fue Hermione.

-Estás mintiendo,- gruñó Sirius. –Hermione nunca te mandaría. Sabe que nunca confiaríamos en una pequeña comadreja llorona como tú.

-No tuvo otra opción,- dijo Snape, -teniendo en cuenta que está bajo llave con Lupin en las mazmorras de Malfoy ahora.

-¿Tienen a Remus?- preguntó Lily.

-Está mintiendo, Lily,- lo cortó James. –No caigas en su trampa.

-¿Qué tal que no?- dijo Lily. -¿Qué si Hermione realmente lo envió?

-Despierta, Lily,- dijo Sirius. –Es un mortífago. Es una trampa.

-¿Cuál es tu prueba?- preguntó Lily a Snape directamente.

Snape capturó los ojos de Lily en los de él, ignorando Sirius y James completamente. –Ella dijo que les dijera que vio de nuevo a Harry y a Ron.

Lily volteó a ver a James dudosa. –Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Cómo los pudo haber visto?

Mientras tanto, Sirius se puso considerablemente pálido y bajó su varita. -¿Los vio de nuevo?- preguntó.

-No sé lo que significa,- dijo Snape. –Sólo me dijo que les dijera eso.

-¿Sabes lo que quiere decir, Sirius?- preguntó James.

-Creo,- dijo. Se movió y dio la señal para que todos se alejaran de Snape. Lo hicieron, pero no dejaron de apuntarlo con sus varitas.

-Ella los ha visto una vez,- dijo Sirius quedamente. –La noche en la que casi se ahoga en el lago.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Lily.

-No estoy seguro,- dijo Sirius. –Remus me dijo semanas después de que pasara. Dijo que le habían hablado y le habían dicho que hiciera algo.

-¿Del futuro?- preguntó James incrédulo.

-No me pidan que lo entienda. No creo que ella lo haya entendido tampoco. Sólo sé que sucedió. Y sucedió cuando estuvo a punto de morir,- dijo Sirius. –Si los ha visto entonces no creo que sea una buena señal. Y si está con Remus, entonces estamos en un problema mayor. ¿Saben lo que pasa mañana en la noche, no?

-Luna llena,- dijo James quedamente.

-Oh, no,- gimió Lily.

-Sigo sin estar convencido,- dijo James. –Creo que deberíamos amarrar mágicamente a Snape y seguir con nuestro primer plan.

-No lo sé, James,- dijo Sirius.

-Yo tampoco,- añadió Lily. –Antes, dijiste que si teníamos otra opción no llevaríamos a cabo lo de Pucey. Snape nos está dando la otra opción. Creo que deberíamos tomarla.

-Estoy de acuerdo,- dijo Sirius con rapidez.

James miró a Sirius con sorpresa. –Esto significa que vamos a tener que confiar en Snape. -¿Te das cuenta de eso, verdad?

-No me gusta más de lo que a ti, James, pero es la opción que tenemos. Si realmente tienen a Remus con ella, para mañana en la noche estará muerta.

Todos miraron a Snape, quien estaba sentado silenciosamente en el sillón de Sirius, como si estuviera esperando a que ellos tomaran una decisión. –Si estamos en lo incorrecto,- comenzó James.

-Ni siquiera tienes que terminar eso,- dijo Sirius. –Sabemos cuáles son las consecuencias.

-Sólo hay que traer a ambos a la casa,- dijo Lily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sé que no he dejado mi comentario en los últimos capítulos, la verdad no sabía cómo disculparme. Perdón. Este semestre que viene tendré aún más trabajo y me costará mucho trabajo actualizarlo, aunque les prometo que no lo dejaré. Tienen mi palabra (:.

Muchas gracias especialmente a Samara Cuenta Cuentos, que me ha animado a seguir (: y también a FrogizZ94, Aelita93, Snaluck, Sucubos y todos los demás que me han apoyado… muchas gracias en serio !!

MoonPad932 =D


End file.
